Harry Potter and the power of wives and family
by coco29
Summary: This is my spin on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows from the point when Harry sees the doe Patronus. Spoiler Ron doesn't help Harry because he doesn't return. Bashing RW/MW/AD/..? Full summary inside. Heads up this is Harry/multi-story. I hope you like it and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I already apologize for any grammatical or language errors.
1. Saved by small hands and return home

**Summary:** Ron left. Ron doesn't save him but someone he doesn't expect does. His familiar returns from the dead so to speak. The love he seeks, he finds more than once. His parents and godfather leave him a few surprises, but will he have a chance to also choose or not. And what is Voldemort doing while this all is happening? Will new allies appear, and old Allies turn enemies? Will people believe to be dead still be alive? It will be a Harry/multi and smarter Harry.  
I know a long summary but want to give a good impression of the story. I hope you like the idea that many already made but wanted to give my own spin on it. This does not mean I abandon the adventure of love and life that will continue shortly (hopefully not later than next Sunday).

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

There are differences with the canon. The differences are: Harry followed the care of magical creatures and ancient runes  
beside defence against the dark arts his best classes are ancient runes, charms and transfiguration all O's and best in practical and third in theory gave him the top spot even above Hermione with OWL scores Harry's sixth year classes were all core subjects except history and astronomy and include COMC and ancient runes Neville became better friend during tri-wizard tournament and knew about the Horcrux and the search for them but wanted to stay in Hogwarts to help the students Neville became best friend in fifth year the last meeting before Christmas (in the movie the kiss scene with Cho). Neville tells about his parents, the whole story. Ron goes with the search because still "good" friends Harry doubts, however, but Hermione agrees, and Harry follows Hermione's lead in allowing Ron to join. Harry never kissed Cho but talked with her over Cedric who unfortunately still died after Christmas. Any other changes will be in the story if you find them.

**Chapter 1 Saved by small hands and return home**

**26 December 1997, Forest of Dean**

Harry was following the doe Patronus through the woods for at least 15 minutes when the Patronus stop and disappear. Where the Patronus stood before was now a small pond. Harry looks in the pond and Harry doesn't believe it. Harry sees the sword of Gryffindor laying on the bottom of the pond.

Harry looks around but doesn't see any kind of danger. Harry decided to take his clothes off before jumping into the pond. Harry started to swim towards the bottom of the pond. Halfway down the locket around Harry's neck started to heat up and trying to get away from the sword. Harry started having trouble to get the sword and the locket started to hurt. He was almost out of breath.

Right after Harry jumped into the pond with soundless pop a house-elf appeared with a white looking owl. The house-elf looked around and saw the clothes. The elf tried to save Harry. The elf tried a few times, but he doesn't succeed to save Harry when the elf see Harry struggle.

The elf said to the owl "Master Harry needs help, is Master Harry's Miss Grangey or bad Mr. Weezeh close?"

The owl closes her eyes and after a few seconds, the owl hoots and flies of. Just as the elf planned to follow, he hears a small pop and another elf appears.

The elf that just appears said " why is bad Kreacher here? And where is the great wizard Harry Potter sir?"

Kreacher looks at the elf and said "Kreacher is here because Kreacher felt Master Harry through Master Harry's owl He'wig and came here to find Master Harry in trouble. Master Harry's owl He'wig is looking for Master Harry's miss Grangey or bad Mr. Weezeh. Why is Dobby here?"

"Dobby felt the great wizard Harry Potter in trouble and came as soon as Dobby could" Dobby replied.

Dobby continued "Dobby and Kreacher should work together to help the great wizard Harry Potter sir."

Kreacher nodded and both tried to get Harry out of the water. They get Harry above water so Harry can breathe but they can't get him out of the water. Dobby and Kreacher try it a couple of times but the locket keeps dragging Harry down but out of the range of the sword. The dark magic in the locket also works against the magic from the elves.

After almost 10 minutes Hedwig comes back followed hot on her tail by Hermione. Hermione said "Kreacher, Dobby where is Harry? What are you both doing here? And how can Hedwig be alive?"

Dobby responds and said, "Miss Grangey Dobby felt trouble with the great wizard Harry Potter sir and found Kreacher here."

Kreacher said "Miss Grangey a few days after bad men entered Master's house Kreacher felt Master Harry. Kreacher found Master Harry's owl and a phoenix but no Master Harry. After Kreacher found Master Harry's owl the Phoenix left."

Dobby quickly interrupted before more could be said "Kreacher and Dobby are trying to save the great wizard Harry Potter sir. Please, Miss Grangey help Dobby and Kreacher to save the great wizard Harry Potter."

Hermione quickly said, "of course what do I need to do?"

Kreacher said, "quickly to the pond Miss Grangey."

Hermione immediately went to the pond and saw a struggling Harry. Hermione quickly tries to reach Harry. When Dobby and Kreacher saw Hermione grab Harry and pull Harry up and they used their magic again. This time with the help of Hermione, they got Harry out of the pond even with the locket struggling against them.  
When Harry landed on the ground just outside of the pond Hermione hugged him, Dobby went for Harry's closest leg and Kreacher was standing near Harry's head with his head bowed to the ground while Hedwig was sitting in the closest tree looking at Harry.

After a few minutes, Hermione sat up and said, "Harry, what were you doing in the pond?"

Harry first gave a hug back and said "thank you, Hermione. Dobby, you and Kreacher too."

Harry hasn't noticed Hedwig yet. Harry started telling Hermione about the doe Patronus, the same one his mother had, showed her the pond the sword of Gryffindor, the locket struggling, fighting him and Dobby and Kreacher trying to save him but the locket also fighting against their magic.

Hermione let out a gasped and hit him before saying "Harry James Potter you prat; you could have died."

Harry looked a bit embarrassed before saying "Hermione I am sorry; I was just so happy to see the sword of Gryffindor so I wanted to get it as soon as possible so WE could destroy the Horcrux."

Hermione looked at him and saw nothing but the truth and determination. Hermione sighed and said, " I understand but if you want to try again give me the locket first, so it won't happen again."

Harry gave her the locket and dived into the pond. In less than a minute he re-emerged with the sword in his hand. Hermione felt the locket pull away and said, "quickly Harry stab it."

Harry grabbed the locket and gave Hermione the sword and said "no Hermione you do it. You deserve it. You saved me and always stood by be me, you deserve to do this."

Hermione was doubting, was she strong enough. Harry saw the doubt and said, "Hermione do it for me, for the time we stood together and for all your help you give me over the years."

Hermione nodded after that and Harry went to the nearest branch to place the locket. Hermione asked, "why do you place it there?"

Harry said " Hermione we tried to destroy the locket and so did Kreacher, but it is the Slytherin Locket. We thought we needed to open it to destroy it and what does Salazar Slytherin know for?"

Hermione thought for a moment before saying "well the hate for muggleborns and muggles. T..." Harry interrupted "which is false."

Hermione asked, "what, what do you mean?"

Harry answered "Hermione Salazar Slytherin didn't hate muggleborns or muggles. Well not before muggles attacked and killed his wife and three children. His wife was a muggleborn."

Hermione was shocked but before she could think more about it Harry said "Parseltongue is what I mean just like the chamber if I say open with parseltongue there is a big chance it will open, but we must watch out the dairy wanted to attack me to protect itself and the locket had the poison and the inferi. We need to expect that the locket could still have protection. Are you ready Hermione?"

Hermione put the sword up, nodded hesitantly and said with a shaky voice "y-y-ye-yes H-Harry."

§_Open_§ Harry hissed.

The Slytherin locket opened up and black smoke came out saying in English "I saw in your heart girl. Should I let lover boy see your heart."

Before Hermione could answer the black smoke, the black smoke started to show an image of Harry kissing different girls. Harry saw it and screamed, "Hermione don't look, just stab it."

Hermione had tears in her eyes seeing smoke-Harry kiss Ginny and gave Hermione a Harry-grin which Hermione always liked and still does that always made her knees go weak.

After Ginny smoke-Harry kissed Luna and again the Harry-grin. Hermione had tears in her eyes, but she could understand kissing Ginny what he really did, and she could understand Luna. After Ginny and Luna, smoke-Harry had other girls kissing him and smoke-Harry and the girls liked it. The girls that smoke-Harry kissed where in order after Ginny and Luna, first was Susan Bones kissing and rubbing her breast making her moan slightly.

Second the Gryffindor chasers from Harry's first five years, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Then Katie Hufflepuff's friend Leanne. Su Li, Cho Chang, Marrieta Egdecome, Isobel and Morag MacDougal (twins), Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw, Megan Jones, Sally-Ann Perks and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, the Patil twin sisters at the same time. After the Patil twin sisters Hermione started to cry she tried to hold it in but know it was too much.

After the Patil twin sisters came Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, the Carrow twin sisters and Lily Moon from Slytherin. Fay Dunbar and Demelza Robbins from Gryffindor. The last girls smoke-Harry kissed where Fleur, Gabrielle, Hestia Jones (Megan's niece) and (Nymphadora) Tonks.

Smoke-Harry then turned towards Hermione and said, "as I would ever kiss you, let's stand I would like you and certainly never love you a know-it-all, bossy, beaver face, bushy-haired, insane mudblood."

Hermione almost dropped to her knees but heard another voice that sounded like Harry screaming "that isn't me Hermione. I would never call you mudblood and you know I never kissed all those girls only Ginny that is your best friend besides Luna."

Hermione was crying that everything started to blur. Harry screamed "Mione listen to this voice, my voice. Hit it with the sword, don't trust the locket. DO IT 'MIONE I TRUST AND LOVE YOU."

At the love you with Harry's voice Hermione wiped her eyes and hit the Locket with the sword of Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione, Kreacher, Dobby, and Hedwig heard a scream that could make blood turn into ice and saw the black smoke disappear into the sky.

Harry walks towards Hermione and grabbed her in his arms and gave a hug. Hedwig flies off and lands on Harry's shoulder. Harry sees that while he keeps hugging Hermione. Hermione is crying in his chest while she grabs with both hands his shirt letting the sword fall onto the ground beside them.

Harry had tears in his eyes for the hurt Hermione feels but also seeing his first friend and companion on his shoulder. Harry feels his heart heal a little bit. Feeling less hallow now Hedwig was back and Hermione in his arms, but still missed and loved Ginny.

After a few minutes, Harry softly said: "Mione we need to return to the tent it is not safe here."

Hermione nodded in his chest. Harry started to lead Hermione when he said: "Kreacher follow us with the sword and Dobby if you want you can follow us."

Kreacher bowed and said, "yes Master Harry." Dobby said, "Dobby could carry the sword great wizard Harry Potter sir."

Harry said, "thank you Dobby but Kreacher could do it, right Kreacher?"

Kreacher replied almost happy "yes Master Harry."

After almost 20 minutes Harry sensed the wards and after a few minutes, they pass it and see the tent. Harry walks with Hermione still clutching his shirt into the tent and the elves follow Harry inside. Harry lead Hermione to her bedroom and make her lay down. Just as he wants to leave Hermione grabs his hand and said, "please don't go."

Harry said "I don't want to, but I need to talk with Dobby and Kreacher. I would just be in the next room. I promise you after I talked with them, I return here."

Hermione said "please."

Harry sighed "okay give me a minute."

Harry walked into the room and said, "Hedwig please stay inside the tent maybe Kreacher can make you some bacon strips."

Hedwig hoots happily and flies towards the kitchen. Harry said "okay Kreacher can you make Hedwig some bacon strips? And put the sword on the table."

"Yes, Master Harry" and Kreacher pops out.

"Dobby can you put on some extra protection around the tent?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded. Harry said "okay thanks Dobby. I needed to return to Hermione, but I want to thank you Dobby. You too Kreacher and I can't forget you Hedwig thank you" Harry shouted the last part towards the kitchen.

Dobby replied and said, "no Dobby need to thank the great wizard Harry Potter sir." Harry shakes his head and walks back to Hermione. When he opens the door, he sees Hermione lying with her back towards him. Harry hears her crying and walks to the other side of the bed so he can look at her face.

Harry sees Hermione's crying face and said "Mione what you saw isn't real. You need to believe that, more importantly, Tom lost another Horcrux."

When Harry started talking Hermione cried for a second until Harry grabbed her hand halfway through his sentence. Hermione opened her eyes and look at Harry. Harry gave her a signature Harry grin and Hermione gave a watery smile and gave him a signature Hermione hug. After a few minutes, they lay down in the same bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the main room of the tent, Kreacher and Dobby were looking at each other while Hedwig was in the kitchen eating bacon strips Kreacher had made. He knew where the bacon was in Grimmauld Place so he could call for it even with the protective spells from Harry and Dobby surrounding the tent.

**27 December 1997. Forest of Dean**

Hermione woke up feeling a warm body behind her. She felt that one arm was holding her around her waist. When she tried to remove the arm, the arm pulled her tighter to him. Hermione felt the muscles and knew she couldn't break free without waking the person up if she could break free. She tried to turn around when the arm released some of his power. She succeeded in turning around and she almost gasped. She sees Harry Potter her best friend lying behind her and holding on to her. Suddenly all the memories from the night before came back to her. She started sobbing again but the sleeping Harry pulled again with his arm Hermione to him. His arm now on her the small of the back and her head against his muscular chest made her stop sobbing having Harry right next to her. Harry makes her feel safe but also makes her blush madly.

After almost half an hour Hermione was almost sleeping again but suddenly sat up when she remembered that nobody was on the lookout. The sudden movement woke Harry up. Harry looked at Hermione and quickly moved his arm what disappoint Hermione, but Harry didn't notice.

Harry was blushing and mumbled a sorry and quickly left the bedroom. Hermione heard the bathroom door open and close. The door opened again a few minutes later. A few minutes after Harry leaving the bathroom Hermione let a heavy sigh. Harry wouldn't return to the bedroom, let alone the bed.

Hermione didn't want to leave the bed it was very warm. The only time it was this warm was when she was in France with her parents. Also, this warm is different and so much better she realized before she reluctantly gets out of bed still fully clothed by the clothes from the night before when Hedwig came in and wanted her to follow.

Hermione screamed "HEDWIG!"

Hermione ran into the main room seeing Hedwig sitting on Harry's shoulder bumping her head against Harry's head. Harry was also petting Hedwig. Hermione knew if Hedwig was a stuffed animal it would be crushed, she sees how happy Harry is and she started to think about Crookshanks hoping he was safe at the Burrow where she left him.

She heard someone in the kitchen and hoping Ron returned. When she looked in the kitchen, she sees Kreacher and Dobby fighting to make breakfast for Harry and Hedwig it seems. Hermione realized that she was almost happy and relieved seeing it wasn't Ron.

Hermione takes a seat at the table in the main room and said "good morning Harry and you too Hedwig. It is so good to see you again Hedwig I also missed you."

Hedwig hoots happily, fly towards Hermione and land on her shoulder. Hedwig nibs her ear and bumps her head against Hermione. Hermione smiled and scratch under Hedwig feather the same way Harry always did. After no more than half a minute Hedwig flies back to Harry's shoulder.

Hermione again noticed his muscular arms in his jacket and the broad shoulder. Hedwig sat on his left broad shoulder. She almost hoped she could feel his muscular arms around her again soon. Hermione was shocked that she thought about that. Harry loves Ginny and only loves me as a sister. Harry is also my best friend before even Ginny my best girlfriend and Luna my other best girlfriend.

'I should not love Harry that way. Harry loves Ginny and I love Ron, right? Right?' Hermione thought. Hermione didn't know anymore she was sad when Ron left but know she was almost happy that Ron wasn't here. 'She felt that way for years, happy when Ron wasn't near her and Harry until last year, she only tolerated him. It changed when she stayed at the Burrow before their sixth year.'

'From the end of their third year she was jealous on every girl that talked with Harry, but last year she wasn't any more she realized she loved Ron, not Harry, so she was happy for Ginny. They were both glaring at Fleur during their fourth year but before that, they were best friends. She was jealous of her and Luna, during their fifth year when they talked to Harry but like she said that was before it changed at the Burrow before their sixth year.'

Hermione thought 'what are Dobby and Kreacher doing here and how could they find us? I need to know and where is the sword of Gryffindor?'

Hermione asked, "Harry where is the sword?"

Harry looked at her for the first time since she entered the room. Harry was a bit red from embarrassment but said almost confident "I put it in my room for now against the nightstand on the right side of the bed so you see it when you enter and can use it if you need to. Dobby made sure only you or I can grab it."

Hermione said "okay. Harry can you tell me what Dobby and Kreacher doing here and you said that Hedwig was hit by a killing curse so how can she be alive, she did NOT have the same protection you had."

Harry gave a sly smile and said "I also don't know Hermione, but I don't care about that right now, to be honest. I am just happy that she is back or alive. I, however, do not know what Dobby and Kreacher are doing here or how they found us. I wanted to ask them that but when I entered the kitchen and started on some breakfast for Hedwig and me, Dobby and Kreacher almost chased me out of the kitchen."

Hermione gave a small giggle at that picturing it... wait she never giggled. However, she couldn't contain herself picturing Harry being scared and ran away out a kitchen followed by two house-elves while he fought Tom multiple times almost fearless. Hermione thought 'wait, house-elves.' She wanted to scream at Harry about the work they were fighting over. 'It seemed they wanted to do it, but why?"

Hermione started to think about what she knew about house-elves and she was almost shocked by how little she actually knows about house-elves, maybe after the war, she could learn more after she found her parents.

While Hermione was thinking she didn't notice Dobby and Kreacher had made breakfast for Harry but they both made it so there were two plates full of breakfast before Harry and both elves looked at Harry hoping for something Hermione saw in both elves' eyes.

Harry took a bite of both plates and said, "both taste great but I can't eat all of it so I give Hermione one plate so she can also enjoy it."

Kreacher bowed and popped out and Dobby was nodding so enthusiastic and so hard it was a miracle his head didn't get separated from his body. Dobby popped out while he was still nodding. Harry shook his head with a smile. Harry felt like the war was not going on that moment with Dobby and somehow Kreacher.

He liked Kreacher during and after they stayed for a time at Grimmauld place but he hated that seeing Kreacher remembered him of Sirius' dead, but he had forgiven Kreacher when he knew that he was ordered by Bellatrix on Lord Voldemort or like he always said Tom's order.

Harry decided right after they fled the wedding that Voldemort didn't earn to be called that so when he meant Voldemort, he would say Tom so would Hermione and traitor Ron.

'Yes, Ron is a traitor, this was the last time. He already was on thin ice after their second year, then when he got the firebolt, then in his fourth year, in their fifth- and their sixth year. Ron was jealous when he studied or talked with Hermione, the worst was after he returned with Hermione from Slughorn's party even though he went with Luna. But leaving during this important task that would make Tom mortal and possibly end the war if they succeeded was a bridge too far for me' Harry thought.

After breakfast, Hedwig flew to a perch that was in a corner to sleep and Kreacher popped in to take the plates and has brought butterbeer because he knew Harry and Hermione like that. Before Harry or Hermione could say anything Kreacher popped away.

The rest of the morning they stay quiet and Harry was thinking about what the next Horcrux could be. Hermione, on the other hand, was thinking about everything that happened after they got the sword of Gryffindor. Hermione wanted to feel when she woke up in Harry's arms, it felt so good, but she also looked through her memories to make sure she didn't miss anything. The problem was every time she was close to something the thought about waking up in Harry's arms came back. It also happened when she thought about what the Horcrux showed her, she needed to think about waking up in Harry's arms or she would probably cry again.

When Kreacher and Dobby return with lunch and Dobby this time placed a plate in front of Hermione, Hermione thanked him while Harry thanked Kreacher. After lunch was done Harry stopped Kreacher to pop out and asked "Kreacher how did you find us? I mean the protective spells and charms we used were to prevent anyone from finding us. So how did you find us, and do you know how Dobby did find us?"

Kreacher bowed and said "Kreacher found Master Harry thanks to Master Harry's owl He'wig. When bad men try to enter the house, Kreacher and Master Orion's protection saved Kreacher and the house. Af-"

"Wait, Kreacher, do you mean that Grimmauld Place is still safe?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry the most ancient and most noble house of Black is safe. Kreacher defended it and Master Orion's protections are there to prevent the family house of the most ancient and most noble house of Black in London to fall to enemies of the house and its Master. Kreacher knew bad men were enemies and the house also knew. Kreacher and the house fought the bad men before they reached the first room from the hall. Kreacher and the house won for Master Harry" Kreacher said will looking proudly.

Harry slid to his knees out of the chair and hugged Kreacher with tears in his eyes. After almost a minute Harry pulled back and said, "thank you Kreacher."

"Is Master Harry pleased and did Kreacher do well for the Master and the most ancient and most noble house of Black?"

"Yes, Kreacher is I am very pleased, and you did very good for me and the most ancient and most noble house of Black," Harry said.

Kreacher could just barely contain himself to do the same Dobby did most times did but it was visible on Kreacher face that he was very happy.

Hermione saw this but she wanted answers. Hermione asked, "could you please continue Kreacher?"

Kreacher bowed towards Hermione and said, "of course Master Harry's Miss Grangey."

Kreacher turned back and continues his story "a few days after Master Harry and Master Harry's Miss Grangey and Master Harry's bad Mr. Wheezy didn't come back Kreacher tried searching for Master Harry but Kreacher didn't find Master Harry. Kreacher did Kreacher's best but it wasn't enough to find Master Harry."

"Almost two weeks after leaving Kreacher felt Master Harry but it was weak when Kreacher arrived Kreacher found Master Harry's owl and a phoenix Kreacher never saw before. The Phoenix has like Master Harry's owl He'wig a bond with Master Harry. Kreacher thinks because Master Harry's owl was weak Kreacher couldn't find it before the Phoenix healed and enter the bond."

"Kreacher took Master Harry's owl home, fed and took care of her. Almost one month ago Master Harry's owl He'wig was fully healed. Three days ago, Kreacher felt a weak bond through He'wig but something was wrong before Kreacher could leave Kreacher lost the connection. Then last night Kreacher felt Master Harry again through He'wig and it was stronger and Kreacher left almost immediately. Kreacher found Master Harry in the pond fighting to breathe."

"Kreacher tried to save Master Harry but Kreacher couldn't. Kreacher asked Master Harry's owl He'wig to find Master Harry's Miss Grangey or Master Harry's bad Mr. Wheezy. When He'wig flew away Dobby came and said Dobby felt that Master Harry's was in trouble came immediately to help Master Harry. Kreacher and Dobby tried to save Master Harry but didn't succeed until Master Harry's Miss Grangey came to help Kreacher and Dobby."

Harry sighed and Hermione didn't know what to say. When after a few moments nothing was said Kreacher asked his question "does Master want to go home?"

Harry looked at Hermione who was biting her bottom lip and said, "it is your choice, Harry."

Harry looked at Kreacher and asked "Kreacher are you sure Grimmauld Place is safe from the death eaters and Tom Riddle their leader is also known as the dark lord to his followers?"

Kreacher bowed and nodded and answered "yes Master Grimmauld Place is safe from bad men. Grimmauld place has friends and family to help Master Harry."

"Who do you mean Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher can't say, Master Harry, Kreacher cannot."

"Kreacher I order you to answer me."

Kreacher falls to the ground and is fighting with himself. Hermione quickly screamed "Harry stop it say that he doesn't have to answer, it is hurting him. STOP IT HARRY!"

Harry saw Kreacher shaking with pain on the floor like he is being hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Harry quickly said "Kreacher stop. You don't have to answer."

Kreacher stopped shaking on the floor and bowed "Kreacher is sorry he can't answer Master."

Harry sighed and decided to ask one other question "Kreacher can you tell me who ordered you not to tell me?"

Kreacher shook his head "Kreacher can't tell young Master Harry yet."

Harry said "yet? What do you mean yet?"

Kreacher started shaking again and Harry immediately said: "okay Kreacher can you tell me when the time is there?"

Kreacher stopped shaking and nodded "yes Master Harry Kreacher can tell Master when Kreacher can or is allowed to answer."

Hermione was seeing this but thought about sleeping in a normal bed where it is safe. Hermione said, "Harry I think we should go to Grimmauld Place if it is safe to plan our next step to find one of them."

Harry nodded and said "you are right Hermione I guess that is a good idea. Oh, and Kreacher I think you are happy to hear that the locket is destroyed."

Kreacher looked with open eyes "what Kreacher saw was the truth when dark smoke left locket yesterday?"

"Yes Kreacher, Hermione destroyed it with the sword all thanks to you, Dobby and Hermione."

Kreacher did the thing nobody would ever expect he rushed to Hermione and hugged her leg as Dobby does with Harry most of the time. Kreacher let go and said "Kreacher thanks Miss He'mione for destroying the locket and complete Master Regulus final order."

Harry was shocked to hear Kreacher call Hermione by her first name. 'Kreacher only did that with him and his previous Master Regulus, he never did it with Sirius even when Sirius started to treat Kreacher a bit nicer after Christmas and that was probably why Kreacher showed regret after Sirius died. I talked with Kreacher after that and he was mad at himself for killing his Master and his favorite (if only) Master's brother' Harry thought.

Harry said ''Kreacher just to make sure, there are no enemies in Grimmauld Place neither is there a chance to be attacked by the enemy and even if they attack the house can protect us, right?"

Kreacher nodded and answered "yes Master Harry the enemy will not attack soon. The last time all that entered were injured when they left. Some with major wounds even Kreacher couldn't heal, those have probably not survived. Most had middle injuries and if treated they were out for a few weeks if not months. A few with small injuries that after healing and rest or a few days of rest, they could do what the dark lord demands."

"If Master Harry still request Kreacher's answer then yes Master Harry the most ancient and most noble house of Black family house in London is safe and protected to most attacks, only large forces or a few strong witch or wizard can damage the house enough to get past the hallway Master with few to no injuries."

"The house has protection from Master Orion if there is a Master of the house of Black with Black blood. So yes, Master Harry Grimmauld Place is safe. Master Sirius probably told Master Harry, but Master Harry's grandmother was a Black before becoming a Potter."

Okay, Harry decided "we will return back to the house Kreacher."

Hermione asked, "Kreacher do you need help to get us to the house?"

Kreacher said, "no Miss He'mione Kreacher can do it twice."

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Harry call Dobby so we can go to Grimmauld Place at the same time."

Harry responded with "yes Hermione. Dobby?"

Dobby appeared with a small pop. "What can Dobby do for the great wizard Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby can you take me to Grimmauld Place 12 the ancestral house of Black."

Dobby nodded and replied, "yes the great wizard Harry Potter sir, Dobby can do that."

Kreacher immediately said "Master Harry after the attack the defenses stayed up because only the Master can disable them. With the defenses, only a house-elf of the house of black and the Master can enter including the one they carry. However, Master Harry needs to bond Dobby to Master Harry even then if it is house Potter the house Dobby choices, Dobby and Master can enter otherwise not."

Harry sighed 'of course there is never an easy way.' Harry said "okay Kreacher can you tell me what to say to bond Dobby, if Dobby wants to. Do you Dobby?"

Dobby launched himself to Harry's leg and said, "Dobby love to be the great wizard Harry Potters elf sir."

"Kreacher if you please can tell me what to say."

"Of course, Master Harry. I, Master Harry's name and black offer dobby the house-elf to serve Master Harry and house that Dobby wants. If Dobby agrees, Master Harry says so mote it be. That is the bond Kreacher thinks Master likes best."

Dobby immediately said, "the most ancient and most noble house of Potter the great wizard Harry Potter sir."

Harry said "thank you Kreacher. I, Harry James Potter-Black, offer Dobby the house-elf to serve as my elf and as an elf for the most ancient and most noble house of Potter."

Dobby quickly said, "Dobby the house-elf accept the great wizard Harry Potter sirs offer."

Harry finalized the bond with "so mote it be."

A light beam between Dobby and Harry appeared before it disappeared. Kreacher almost looked with a longing to the beam. It was so long ago that Kreacher was bonded to a person, Regulus was the last one and he was already dead for 17 years. Kreacher didn't want to bond to Sirius as a person until it was too late.

Harry felt a little thing in his magic and then said, "We should better go."

Harry waked Hedwig up and Hedwig didn't like that. Hedwig was angrily hooting. Harry said, "Hedwig, we return to Grimmauld Place and we need to pack so if you could come out, we can leave."

Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder and landed on it. Hedwig nibbled his ear because she wasn't really mad, she just didn't like to be waking up when she just went to sleep.

When also Harry exited the tent, Hermione cast the spell to pack up the tent. After that, she disabled the protective spells and charms Harry put up days ago.  
Harry asked Dobby to disable the protection he set up and a second later those were also down. Kreacher took Hermione's hand and Dobby took Harry's hand. A second later they popped out with Hedwig on Harry's shoulder.

**27th December 1997, 12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry and Hermione, were amazed by the difference when they were popped into the living room. It looked like someone lived here for the last couple of months. They were shocked when they heard a female voice screaming through the house "they are here and unhurt."

Harry and Hermione heard many footsteps on the stairs and turned around to look for the slightly familiar voice when Harry was tackled down by the voice. Harry looked and saw a blur of red hair because his glasses were knocked off when he was tackled. When Hermione gave him his glasses and Harry put them on, he saw ...

**Let end her. Please let me know what you think of my first chapter of this story.** **Next chapter is a lot of introductions, why they could enter 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry learn more about the wizarding world and himself.**

**doc.x screwed up the layout try to fix it I hoped it worked.**


	2. The group of girls and Luna

'thoughts'

_Spells, charms, hexes, etc _

'_Spells, charms, hexes, etc cast'_

**Chapter 2 The group of girls and Luna**

**27th December 1997, 12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry and Hermione were amazed by the difference when they were popped into the living room. It looked like someone lived here for the last couple of months. They were shocked when they heard a female voice screaming through the house "they are here and unhurt."

Harry and Hermione heard many footsteps on the stairs and turned around took look for the slightly familiar voice when Harry was tackled down by the voice. Harry looked and saw a blur of red hair because his glasses were knocked off when he was tackled. When Hermione gave him his glasses and Harry put them on, he saw Susan Bones hugging him and with her head on his chest.

Harry was almost disappointed it wasn't Ginny. Harry looks at Hermione but sees her staring towards the kitchen with her wand pointed at it. Harry tries to get Susan off him so he can look but she keeps holding on to him. Hermione take a glance at Harry when Harry tried to get up.

Hermione took the mistake to look away even if it was a second. Hermione now heard "Granger put that wand away."

Hermione looks back at the kitchen and sees four wands pointed at her. There were standing four girls near the kitchen. What were the Greengrass sisters Daphne and Astoria, Tracey Davis and Su Li.

The only one Hermione really talked with was Su Li and that wasn't much. Hermione worked with Daphne a few times but never talked with Daphne outside of class and even in class it was almost nonexistence.

Hermione said "Su? Why?"

Su said, "I am sorry Hermione but if you want to know why please put your wand away and we can talk."

Hermione said, "first Su when was the first we spoke and what did we speak about?"

Su said "aha security question. The first time was during Arithmancy class and we spoke about your friendship with Harry, Ron, and Neville who was in the same class."

Su asked, "Hermione what was your Patronus after it changed and when did it change?"

Su was a member of Dumbledore's army after all. Hermione trained with a few girls without Harry, Ron or Neville knowing before they were found out. She trained because she wanted to be of value for Harry's fight against Voldemort and wanted to get a good score for her DADA OWL to satisfy her thirst for knowledge and as proof, she could fight with Harry. All the girls were there for different, but still similar reasons.

Hermione said '_Expecto Patronum' _"My Patronus never changed it was always an otter."

Hermione's Patronus was normally strong but now the Patronus was weak and fighting with its own shape. The otter was visible but the Patronus wanted to change shape but somehow couldn't.

Su didn't how to respond, Hermione's old Patronus was an otter but during Christmas, she experienced something inside of her that made her Patronus change. After a Patronus changes shape it means something monumental happened with the person who cast it. Hermione realized she was in love with Harry that made her Patronus change into a doe, but only the girls she trained privately with knew it.

Su was wondering how her Patronus could change back and said, "Hermione please put your wand away I don't want to attack you."

Hermione glanced at Harry who was still pinned by Susan. Harry nodded when Hermione look at him for an answer. Hermione put her wand away and the girls near the kitchen relaxed but kept their wands in their hand. Hermione thought what why Su said that here Patronus changed it never changed right? Right? Hermione was confused when she saw Susan still hugging Harry she felt a spike of jealousy but why? She did only like Harry like a brother, right? Right?

Daphne said "welcome Potter. Susan you can let him go now."

Susan said with a smile "oh…. please one more minute."

Astoria sends a stinging hex at Susan which made her jump off Harry and shooting a glare at Astoria while Hermione helped Harry to stand up.

Harry said, "maybe we can sit in the kitchen, but before we are going are there more people here that I need to know about?"

Susan said "yes Hannah, Sally-Ann and Megan are here somewhere.

Su after that said, "Lisa, the Patil twins, and the MacDougal twins are probably in the library."

Astoria looked at the ground and said, "well there are two more, but you probably don't like it."

Harry calmly said, "could you tell me who?"

Astoria nodded because of Harry's calm voice and looked up " before I say who they are I want to say that I trust them, they are really good friends and as long as we were friends they never showed supporting the Death Eaters beliefs not even once….. They are the Carrow twins, Flora and Hestia. (**a/n same year as Astoria**) They are on Christmas break now but don't want to go back as long as you-know-who is in charge."

Harry and Hermione both knew that there are Carrows in the Death Eater ranks. Daphne noticed something which made her draw her wand immediately and pointed it at Hermione followed by Astoria while Tracey and Su pointed their wand at Harry. When Susan saw that she immediately moved to the side afraid that she could get hit. Susan also wanted to know why they pointed their wands at Hermione and Harry. Susan did know they would not seriously hurt, injure or kill Hermione and Harry on purpose.

Tracey asked while keeping her wand focused on Harry "what is the matter, Daphne?"

Daphne said, "where is the Weasel?"

Hermione looked away don't wanting to meet their gaze. She was still mad and almost happy he left but something inside her was also missing him like a part of her heart was missing.

Harry decided to respond because Hermione didn't "he left after we got into a fight about what we were doing."

Tracey, Astoria, and Su put their wand away but not Daphne looked at him and said, "I want the truth, Potter."

Astoria whispered, "big sis, don't do this."

Astoria continued while whispering so only Tracey, Daphne, and Su heard her "You know this will be hard even without you distrusting Harry. No, NOT… Potter, he is Harry"

At Harry Daphne blushed and immediately put her wand away. She looked away because she couldn't bear to look at Harry. She didn't want to use her ice queen mask and persona when she saw Harry again, but she failed terribly.

Daphne noticed she failed to do so and was embarrassed and hoped she could still make this right. She hated that she failed but Astoria was right. Harry needs to listen if she started acting like Malfoy, Harry would not trust them and work against them probably not believing what they said.

Daphne said that everybody could hear because the hallway was quiet "sorry Harry."

Harry nodded and gestured moving to the kitchen. Everyone agreed with a nod expect Hermione who didn't look up but did follow to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen Harry just wanted to sit down but Susan and Astoria grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the head of the table and pushed him in the chair. While Su and Daphne dragged Hermione to the seat on Harry's right side and pushed her into the seat.

Astoria was sitting on his left and Hermione on his right. Harry said, "shouldn't we get the other girls before we continue."

Most of the girls nodded. Astoria said "Kreacher."

Kreacher popped and said, 'yes mist- miss Stori."

"Kreacher can you get tell the other girls to come to the kitchen immediately," Astoria asked.

"Kreacher will do that miss" and Kreacher popped out.

Harry said "Dobby" and Dobby popped in.

Dobby bowed and said, "what can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

Harry said, "Dobby can you get us something to drink and make some sandwiches I think we are going to be here a long time."

Dobby nodded his head and said, "yes Master Harry."

Dobby popped towards the stove to get make some tea. Harry said, "can you also make some coffee, Hermione likes coffee."

Dobby nodded "of course Master Harry. Dobby will make coffee for Master's Harry miss Grangey."

A few minutes later everybody hears footsteps and voices going down the stairs and nearing the kitchen. Everybody walks into the kitchen and were smiling seeing Harry sitting there unhurt.

Harry gestured everyone to sit. When everybody had a seat Harry asked "hello, I think we can better start. Who would like to tell me how you get into this house? This house is supposed to be under the Fidelius Charm."

Astoria said, "yes it supposed to be, but the secret keeper probably died and the Fidelius Charm lost power until it finally broke."

"That doesn't explain how you know about this house. This is the Black's ancestry house. If I understand Kreacher right only the members of House Black can enter unless the head of house gave permission to certain people and I don't know who the head of House Black is right now."

All the purebloods look at each other. Susan decided to tell Harry.

Susan said "but Harry you are. You are Lord Black, head of House Black."

Harry looked shocked and said, "what do you mean?"

Susan was at the will reading of Sirius Black and knew what was said. Daphne and Astoria didn't know at the time but learned a few months ago why Malfoy was much madder at Harry during his 6th year.

"Harry your godfather Sirius Black made you his heir because he didn't have children of his own. So, when he died you became Lord Black and the head of House Black. So, you are the head of House Black and you can give permission to people to enter here as it is the ancestral house of Black that always is in possession of Lord Black. When you were away soon-to-be Lady Black could give and take permission to enter the house" Daphne said glancing over to Astoria when she said the last sentence.

Hermione said "wait what do you mean soon-to-be Lady Black. Lords and Ladies are married, but Harry isn't married or going to marry soon right?"

Hermione glared over at Harry meaning she is questioning him. Hermione didn't understand why she was so mad and sad at the same time.

Harry quickly put both his hands up "I don't intend to Hermione I have no idea what Da-. Wait, can I call everybody by their first name?"

The whole room nodded so Harry started answering the question again "I don't intend to Hermione I have no idea what Daphne is talking about. I also don't know who this soon-to-be Lady Black should be."

Everybody in the room knows who it is, except Harry and Hermione. The girls knew because of her they were safe inside the house. Kreacher the house-elf and the house accepted her as the soon-to-be Lady Black. Otherwise, only two people in the group could enter without being attacked. However, the soon-to-be Lady Black gave them permission to enter when she added their names to the ward stone. She, however, took the permission away for everyone except Hermione and Ron. She couldn't withdraw Harry's name because he was Lord Black after all.

Now nobody could enter the house without Black blood unless Harry or his soon-to-be Lady Black gave permission.

Harry thought 'the first I need to do is find out who soon-to-be Lady Black is. If what Susan and Hermione said were right, I am Lord Black and I need to marry the soon-to-be Lady Black. Harry hoped he liked her, but he was mostly in pain. I need to marry someone I probably didn't even know while I still love Ginny with all my heart and that is not mentioning what happened between Hermione and me. I mean nothing happened but I still feel like something has happened. I haven't felt this for her before, right? Right?'

All the girls but two (the soon-to-be Lady Black and Hermione) were glancing at each other but almost everyone's look ended on the soon-to-be Lady Black expecting her to say anything, but she looks to the ground avoiding everyone's stare.

Nobody talked for many minutes until Harry said, "I think you all better tell me why you are here; I think with Tom on the loose your parents prefer to have you in school where it is safe."

Harry only looked on Ginny and Neville on the map never to anyone else when he saw most of the professors in the corridors. Harry saw the mood in room change from a tense mood to a dark mood.

Harry decided to ask while Hermione seems to be lost in her thought. Harry asked hesitantly "what, did I say something wrong?"

Susan decided to ask, "Harry do you know who leads the school now?"

Harry says, "no I guess Professor McGonagall or maybe Professor Flitwick."

Megan said "no Harry the school is now in hands from the Death Eaters and you-know-who. Snape is headmaster there are a few here that escaped the school which was hard because around the school are dementors not to keep anyone out but to keep everyone in. Fortunately, some could do the Patronus charm that gave us enough time to escape."

Padma continued "you-know-who probably thought by teaching the older years the unforgivable curses, the younger years dark curses and teach them that they are better than muggles, muggleborns, half-bloods, and blood traitors, he would get new followers in a couple of years his second or third generation Death Eaters. They even used the Cruciatus curse on you as punishment during detentions. They also sometimes used the cutting charms and other spells, charms or curses that would hurt you physically and didn't let you go to the hospital wing unless it was life-threatening. At least that is what we heard."

Harry suddenly stands up when he heard that Snape is the current headmaster. He listens to what Padma has said when he walks towards the hall and living room where the floo is. Hermione saw what Harry planning and said, "stop him."

Four red beams shot towards Harry. Harry avoided them all. It was like he felt and saw the spells racing towards him but he dodged all four or the stunners. Two beams were aimed at him while the other two while aimed at him went to the right of Harry and the other went to Harry's left side. It was like Harry could see the red beams even with his back turned. Harry felt the house wanted to act but told the house to not attack them and the house complied.

Harry turned around and said "don't do that again or I am forced to use the house. I need to do this I cannot let Vold- ahhhh."

Harry was hit with a stinging hex. Harry looked at the one who shot him and saw that Su had hit him. The house will only act as Lord black or his family (Lady Black, maybe additional wives, children, aunts, uncle, etc.) wherein real in danger like the stupefy spell unless there were practising duelling. However, a stinging hex is never life-threating, so the house did nothing. Harry could ask the house to act but he didn't do it.

Harry said, "why did you do that Su?"

Su said, "you-know-who's real name is taboo."

Harry sighed and "what? Taboo?"

Hermione said "it means if you say that name, they know we are here. Do they know who said it?"

Su said, "we don't think so."

Harry said, "his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, the other name is made up."

Harry asked Hermione if he could use her wand. Hermione hesitantly agreed and gave it to Harry before he used the same trick Tom used in his second year, the flaming letters but in reverse.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT changed into TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

The most girls cringed when they saw the first name before it rearranged itself. Su said, "that first name is taboo the second isn't."

Harry turned towards the fireplace and said "most people don't know his real name. I need to go now I cannot let To-."

This time 7 red beams where shot at him and 2 hit their target the others Harry dodged as an expert. The soon-to-be Lady said to the house that it was for the Lord's Black best interest.

Hermione called for Kreacher.

Kreacher looked unhappy at seeing his Master stunned and the floor, one leg already in the fireplace.

"what can Kreacher do for miss He'mione?"

Hermione said, "Kreacher can you please put her Harry is his bed where we stayed earlier this year and make sure he can't leave this house if he wants to go to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade?"

Kreacher bowed and said, 'yes miss He'moine."

Everyone went back to the kitchen getting another drink and nobody talked for several minutes until Daphne wanted to know what happened and asked towards Hermione "what was Harry planning to do?"

Hermione said, "I am afraid Harry wanted to floo to the Three Broomsticks or directly into Hogwarts."

Hermione suddenly said up and called for Kreacher again.

Kreacher popped in while bowing "what can Kreacher do for miss He'mione?"

Hermione asked, "Kreacher can you get a dreamless sleep potion somewhere?"

Kreacher nodded and said, 'yes miss He'mione."

Hermione said "okay get one make Harry drink it when one uses _Rennervate_ on him. Can you also give me his cloak? So, Harry can't slip by you or us."

Kreacher nodded and returned less than a minute later with the cloak and a vial clearly containing a dreamless sleep potion. Hermione wanted to stand up and go with Kreacher to Harry's room.

However, Tracey stood up and said "we don't need to use _Rennervate _on Harry. If we give Harry the potion while he is like this, he wouldn't wake up before noon tomorrow. The potion will start to work after the spells wear off and with two that hit him it could take a while."

Most girls nodded and both Hermione and Tracey sat down. Hermione didn't like it, but Harry deserved his sleep. She asked in her mind for a dreamless sleep potion for her and she found another vial in front of her that also contained a dreamless sleep potion. She put it away for herself.

Astoria needed to know why Harry was planning to leave. 'Was it because of the idea that Snape was headmaster of Hogwarts? Or was is that he-who-… Tom controlled both the school and ministry and wanted to do something about it? Or was it the weird idea that he would be married soon with someone he barely knew?"

Astoria took a sigh and thought 'Harry cannot break the marriage contract without severe consequences for both persons involved and both houses, one more than another but still both houses will suffer (somewhat).'

Megan decided to ask the question most were thinking of "does anybody just going to ignore that Harry wanted to leave? And why would he anyway want to go to Hogwarts alone?"

Everyone looked at Hermione and she knew it. She was the only one who knew why Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

Hermione took a big sigh and started talking "Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts to take down Snape because he played a big part in his parents dead, but I think he wanted to go to Hogwarts to make sure our year mates, younger students, Neville, Luna and mostly Ginny were alright. Not to mention Hagrid and the other teachers he likes, like Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick as an example." (**a/n Harry likes more teachers**)

Hermione took a moment to catch her breath again before continuing "there are multiple secret passages that would get you on the grounds or in the castle without the wards to stop you unless Professor Snape warded all of them or put on a charm that would notify when someone uses them. I think Harry wanted to use a certain one even though Professor Snape certainly knows that one."

Hermione was thinking about the secret passage under the whomping willow. She continued "Harry is still in love with Ginny even though he broke it off to protect her, noble git, but he still loves her with his whole heart."

It hurt Hermione a bit when she said that. She didn't need to know why. She loves Harry, she admitted it to herself. She thinks back and admits she felt it from the moment she flew with Harry in the air to save Sirius. Now that she looks back on it further, she loved him before that.

Hermione needed to continue with her answer "I think he wanted to save the first home he ever had and the students in it especially when Padma told him what the new detentions are. Harry probably blames himself for not being there to help or even protect them. That is what I call his people saving thing. He is too noble for his own good like I said before break up with Ginny to protect her while he still loves her, and she still loves him, both with their whole heart."

Hermione felt the pain again, but she decided that 'after the war, if Harry and Ginny still love each other I would not intervene although I also really love Harry. I missed my chance, but I am happy for Harry and Ginny. I wonder how Luna is doing I got the feeling she also really loved Harry. I am happy though that Ginny now loves the real Harry and not what she believed the first time she met him.'

Hermione chuckled when she thought how Harry will react when three girls like him for him. Most guys would dream of that, but Harry would be mortified and couldn't choose because he would hurt someone.

Hermione decided to ask a question that was bugging her after Padma told about Hogwarts "Padma what do you mean you heard. I saw a Daily Prophet were Harry was on the front as undesirable person number 1. The ministry, Hogwarts and the daily prophet are under Tom's control. So, I wonder how you heard about what happens in Hogwarts. I think all the letters send from Hogwarts are looked at."

Hermione took a sigh "I think if something came out like punishments with the Cruciatus curse most parents would withdraw their child and flee Britain. So, I want to know how you heard about the punishments."

Parvati said "we heard from three, now it would be two students who send us letters. One of them is a Slytherin and her letters aren't checked the other is a Gryffindor and he knows what the Slytherin doesn't know but always sends it with normal post owls no Hogwarts owls."

Padma said, "the third was also a Gryffindor but she has gone into hiding a few days ago with her family and told the other Gryffindor she won't return after this break."

Hermione said but you said, "that one always used post owls how?"

Parvati continued "Hogsmeade was only for the fifth years and up this year, but Slytherin can go there as third years and up. We suspect it was like fewer students, less to keep an eye on the outside of Hogwarts. The Gryffindor, however, got help from the other students allowed to go to Hogsmeade to got time to send a letter without the Death Eaters noticing."

Daphne said "we suspect you-kn-.. Tom allows Hogsmeade visit to show the full wizarding town that he is full control of Hogwarts. We think it is the same about the vacation to show the parents in wizarding world and especially those in the ministry that Tom has full control but also that they could still see their children over the holiday's so nothing much will change unless of course that the muggleborns are being hunted, rounded up and unable to learn magic. Most of the muggleborn especially the matured witches and wizards where send to Azkaban. All muggleborns that had at least spend one year in Hogwarts will also probably go to Azkaban which will probably be the merciful way. However most if not all dementors are gone from Azkaban replaced by low ranking Death Eaters."

Tracey said, "We fear that Tom also uses the holiday to let people see what they can lose if they resist, in other words losing their family especially their children."

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes before saying "you are probably right. Can you tell us who send you this information?"

Susan nodded "yes. The Gryffindor's are Neville (Longbottom) and Ginny (Weasley). Ginny is the one that went into hiding we don't know why."

Susan looked uneasy to continue when Daphne spoke up. She said, "believe it or not but the Slytherin is Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione looked stunned before regaining her thought and said "she can't be telling the truth or maybe try to find you, that you slip up and get discovered. Something like that."

Lisa signed "most of us thought that too" Lisa glanced at the Slytherins and Su before continuing "but it seems that everything she told is true, Neville or Ginny wrote the same things unless the things only Slytherins would know, mostly Death Eater things. If she knew about somethings the Death Eaters planned she wrote to us and everything she wrote until now is true."

Hermione wondered why Luna didn't try it. Hermione asked, "and Luna?"

Tracey looks confused "Luna? Lu-na? of you mean Looney Lovegood, well she."

Tracey suddenly fell. Everybody looked at Hermione and Susan asked, "did you cast something Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "I wanted to but Harry has my wand and even if I had my wand I could not cast something that quickly."

Daphne looked at Tracey and said, "she looks stunned."

Daphne cast '_Rennervate'_ and Tracey woke up.

Tracey asked, "what happened?"

Suddenly they hear from the door opening "I wasn't happy to hear you call Luna, Looney Lovegood."

Everyone looked shocked for seeing Harry standing with Hermione's wand in his hand in the door opening before he walked into the kitchen. Hermione said, "Harry what are you doing here, you should be asleep upstairs."

Harry said while standing at the table "I need to go to Hogwarts so I can't go to sleep. Hermione can I please use your wand?" He had her wand in his hand but he wanted to ask her anyway.

Hermione's wand worked well for Harry almost a good as Harry's original wand that broke just three days ago in Godric's Hollow. Harry already turned around to go to the living room and the fireplace but both the Patil twins stood in front of the door opening preventing Harry from leaving.

Hermione said "Kreacher."

Kreacher popped in in a little bow and said, "what can Kreacher do for miss He'mione?"

Hermione said in a nice tone 'Kreacher did you give Harry the dreamless sleep potion?"

"Yes, miss He'mione, Kreacher gave Master Harry the dreamless sleep potion."

Astoria asked "are you sure it was a dreamless sleep potion? And are you sure Harry took it."

Kreacher turned towards Astoria and said "yes mis- miss Stori Kreacher is sure. It was a dreamless sleep potion and Kreacher made sure Master Harry drank it."

Astoria said, 'okay thank you Kreacher."

Susan said, "Harry we can't let you go also Ginny isn't at Hogwarts anymore."

Harry looked with fear at Susan and replied "what do you mean? Did Tom take her? Or the Death Eaters maybe on Tom's order?"

Hannah said for the first time "no Harry you don't need to be afraid. We got a letter from Neville saying that Ginny would go into hiding the day she returned home, and we heard from someone else that Ginny wasn't taken by Death Eaters, but they were planning to as soon as she returned after Christmas."

Harry was happy Ginny was safe. Harry decided to ask "and what about Luna? And how is Neville?"

Hannah said, "Neville is fine, he is helping younger years and tries to somehow fight against Snape, the Death Eaters, the Death Eater children and Slytherin's who aren't Death Eaters (yet) but act that way also from other houses who act that way."

Nobody said anything after that until Harry impatiently said, 'and Luna?"

When Harry said Luna, he glared at Tracey. Tracey cringed at seeing Harry's eyes glaring into her. Most of the girls were avoiding looking at Harry. Harry suddenly with almost a commanding voice "somebody, tell me now."

Astoria immediately said "Luna was taken at Halloween because her father supported you in the Quibbler. Luna was taken, so her father stopped supporting you in his magazine. We don't know where she is, but we know for certain she was taken by Death Eaters. She is being held captive but we also don't know where. We are almost certain she is alive and is where you-kn-... Tom is."

All the girls looked at Astoria and didn't understand why she told him. The next second all the girl including Hermione looked at Harry. What they saw took their breath away. They could literally feel Harry's magic radiating off him. The front of his hair was standing up clearly showing his scar, his eyes were almost glowing and the magic made it very windy inside the kitchen and everything in the kitchen floats or flew, broke without anyone touching it or flew to the wall and broke like they were being thrown at it.

Fortunately, all the sandwiches were already gone and every drink consisting of tea, coffee and butterbeer were also gone. Some tried to approach Harry but couldn't get close before being stopped by the magic radiating off Harry slightly pushing them back.

Hermione said, "Harry stop this isn't helping."

Harry didn't stop and Hermione tried again this time screaming "Harry stop this, it isn't helping Luna."

With the word Luna Harry looked at Hermione who now knew she had his attention and continued "we are going to find her and save her, trust me, Harry."

In Harry's eyes, his iris started to glow his green colour, but you could only see it if you look into his eyes or at his face. But unfortunately, all the girl's eyes were drawn to them. Hermione tried again "Harry we are going to find her but, in this state, you cannot help her."

Harry said "we need to find her. I don't want to lose her. I already lost enough. My parents, grandparents, Sirius, Moony is mad at me, I broke up with Ginny, Neville standing alone without me, all the girls here needed to hide some without family including you Hermione, some even without family left like Susan. I can't lose Luna too."

Harry let out a scream his eyes completely lost his glow almost rolling in the back of his head and dropped to the floor on his knees screaming "RON, YOU TRAITOR" before falling forward losing his conscious. Everything stopped floating or flying and broke when they fell on the ground, also the wind stopped blowing. All the girls tried to approach Harry again and now they could. Hermione knew that Harry was powerful, but this was something completely new, all the other girls were looking in awe while both Greengrass sisters with the look of awe also had a small smile on their face. Many girls felt a delightful shiver inside them and all the girls knew why they felt it even the few girls that didn't felt it understand when they saw the other girls shiver including Hermione.

Less than a second after Harry lost conscious and the girls approach Harry both Kreacher and Dobby popped in. They popped with Harry away, all the girls were shocked when they see blood lying on the floor where Harry was only a second before.

Hermione called "Dobby", but Dobby didn't come.

Hermione called "Kreacher", but he also didn't come.

Nobody tried but Daphne nudged Astoria, but she shook her head. All the girls expect Hermione who already was halfway running to the stairs were looking at Astoria. Why didn't she call Kreacher or Dobby?

It suddenly dawned on all of them if they were called, they couldn't treat Harry for the wounds he had obviously had. Suddenly most looked at Susan. Su accusingly said, "Susan you said they were unhurt and now Harry bleeds."

Susan fired back with "who said that the stinging hex didn't hurt him enough to make him bleed."

Su said, "a stinging charm never draws blood what about the stunning charm from Daphne and Astoria that hit him."

Astoria furiously said, "why would I want to hurt him?"

Daphne snorted at that. All the girls looked at Daphne wanting on her answer for her reaction. Daphne, however, didn't say anything.

**27th December 1997, Harry's room (Sirius ex-room) 4****th**** floor, 12 Grimmauld Place**

Dobby and Kreacher were popping in and out getting potions and everything else they needed to help Harry. They were giving him blood replenishing potions after first giving him not one but two dreamless sleep potions to make sure Harry doesn't wake up while they were applying the healing potions and anything else he needs.

After almost a minute while both Dobby and Kreacher were giving the first potions (the dreamless sleep potions and blood replenishing potions) Hermione walked in quickly and stood against the wall not interfering Dobby and Kreacher while they were working on Harry.

Finally, almost half an hour later Dobby and Kreacher stopped popping in and out and had almost a dozen vails and two pots with some kind of ointment that Dobby had applied to different parts of Harry while Kreacher gave Harry potions. Hermione couldn't see were or on what Dooby applied the ointment. Dobby said "miss Grangey you can see Master Harry now. Kreacher went to warn the other misses."

Hermione went to sit on Harry's bed end while looking at Harry. A few minutes later all the girls silently walked in and looked at Harry that was clearly sleeping. They tapped on Hermione's shoulder asked her to join them to the hallway.

**27th December 1997, Hallway 4****th**** floor, 12 Grimmauld Place**

When they were all in the hallway, they didn't know what to say until Astoria said, "what was that?"

Hermione decided to say the truth about Luna and Harry's friendship until now at least. Hermione took a big breath before beginning.

"We met Luna in the carriages before our fifth year. Harry saw the Thestrals and Luna said I see them too you are just as sane as I am" Hermione said with a chuckle.

Hermione immediately said after the chuckle when she saw the confusing faces "Luna is sane but when I look back at it, it is quite funny. Luna with her glasses keeping the Quibbler upside down. Even though I want to ensure you again Luna is completely sane, it was still funny."

Hemione turned red when she said "I introduced her first as looney and immediately try to cover my slip up and said Luna Lovegood. I was embarrassed but Luna didn't seem to notice or didn't matter. Later I found out she knew and didn't like it and I apologized, she sensed I was honest and accepted it. I said that I still was very sorry because many called her that and that is why I did without thinking about it. I also said that Harry and I didn't think she was Loony as did Ginny I noticed before the conversation. I knew Harry didn't think she was Loony, he even defended her when he heard some talking about her like that. But I am getting ahead of myself. This conversation was in the first week of November during our fifth year."

Hermione gathered her thoughts again and said "back to when we met her, she seemed nice though and Harry and Neville took a liking to her. This was the first time I talked to her and beside the eccentric/ oddity she is very nice. Ron, of course, didn't like her, but this story is about Luna, not Ron." Hermione said Ron with venom in her voice.

Hermione continued the story again "Harry was ridiculed by most houses except a part of Gryffindor and a few small groups from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Slytherin didn't ridicule him about Tom's return but did about his mental health and killing Cedric the year before."

"Harry was even avoiding us ( **a/n Hermione, Ron, and Neville**) the first few weeks until I scowled him for it near the end of September and Harry changed, but what I learned a few days later when I walked with him was that he went to a clearing in the forbidden forest were Luna was and I saw an apple on the floor moving before a bite was taking out and then it just disappeared. I was shocked."

"Luna said hello again Harry Potter I am glad to see you again. It meant that when Harry was nowhere to be found, he was most likely at the clearing probably with Luna. I asked Luna about the apple and Luna told me about the Thestrals which you can only see when you see someone die. I understood from Harry that it must be Cedric as he hasn't seen them before. Later I heard from Luna why she could see the Thestrals. I went to the library to look for Thestrals and the book said the same thing Luna said."

"First, I didn't think about Luna much but when we got closer to Halloween, I noticed that Harry disappeared again. A few days before Halloween I needed him and found him at the clearing, but I don't think they saw me, but at that moment I knew that I needed to talk to Luna because Harry liked her even if it was just as a friend. Like I said before, the first time was in the first week of November. She was mostly alone and then I got her alone without Harry or Ginny noticing."

"During the DA I took a liking to Luna too and together with Ginny we were mostly working together what Harry thought us. I noticed that during the DA Ginny, Luna and I became good friends and ultimately, they became my best female friends. Sometimes some other girls like Susan or Hannah practised with us and we became better friends."

Susan smiled at that and nodded when the group looked at her.

Hermione continued and said, "no offence Susan and Hannah we are friends maybe even good friends, but Ginny and Luna are my best friends."

Hermione looked a bit embarrassed, but Susan said, "don't worry Hermione I understand especially after what Aunty told me." Hannah nodded before giving Susan a hug because became sad when she said, Aunty.

Hermione felt the pain for her friend but looked a bit happier and continued with the story.

"She was part of the group that trained extra without Harry, Neville, and Ron knowing as was Ginny for that matter, but Su, Padma, Parvati, Lisa, Megan, Susan, and Hannah know that also. Anyway, when Harry had a problem and he couldn't talk to me about it, he went to Luna. When I learned that I was furious but when I wanted to shout at Harry about it, I was always there for him and now suddenly he tells everything to Luna. That was the only time I was mad at Luna. Somehow Luna knew and told me why Harry talked with her."

Hermione took a big breath this was the only part she could never understand until now and even now she couldn't completely understand. It was also a personal subject she preferred to avoid but it was needed. Gryffindor charges forward she thought.

"Luna said that Harry talked to her about his parents and sometimes Cedric as people he failed and certainly is Cedric's case let die. Luna also saw someone close to her die. I don't feel comfortable to tell you who was it for her, that is her place to tell. All I can say is that it happened right in front of her before Hogwarts. But back to why Harry talked to her, Luna understands Harry whereas Ron and I couldn't even understand close. Neville has, of course, kind of the same situation as do you, Susan."

Hermione gave Susan a hug where Hannah joined in again. Hermione said, "I don't mean to make you sad Susan, sorry."

Susan gave a watery smile and said "don't worry about me, Hermione. It hurts but I will heal in time."

Hermione continued the story "if I think why Harry went to Luna it was probably because you can easily talk to Luna what I learned in our sixth year. Neville still has his parents and lives with his Gran while she is stern, she loves Neville. The same is with you Susan, you lived with your aunt who loved you very much like you where her own daughter."

"Neville's Gran wanted Neville to fulfil his family's legacy and put a lot of pressure on him. Although with Harry's help Neville became a good almost excellent student in DADA and more than the average student in transfiguration and helped Neville only a small bit in charms and study of ancient runes because there Neville already was average or above average. Neville excelled in Herbology and maintained to help Harry, but I digress from the story."

"Harry, however, had a bad childhood I don't know how bad. Harry doesn't want to talk about it and when I tried his complete demeanour changes and he snaps at you so after the third time I let it rest but sometimes tried to push him and got to know a little more, but he never told me everything and mostly didn't said anything new. Maybe he told his godfather or his honourable uncle, but the only thing I know for certain is that his aunt, uncle, and cousin don't like Harry one bit and certainly didn't love him and I guess never showed love towards him. That is probably the reason why he has difficulty with that subject even though his cousin changed a bit" she mused the last sentence out loud but mostly at herself, but the whole group heard her.

Hermione thought for a few minutes while the whole group let the story sink in. Hermione still needed to tell why she thought Harry couldn't lose Luna.

"We are almost done with the story. First, I think that Luna loves Harry more than just as a friend. The first time I noticed was at Slughorn's Christmas party last year. Harry decided to go with Luna as friends, but Luna was looking very good and I saw that Harry noticed that. Harry was conflicted that was clear he obviously found Luna attractive even before he saw her in her dress I think. Harry found Luna already attractive in her fourth year but also found Ginny attractive. But last year he was already in love with Ginny and he was having a hard time during the Christmas party. If I didn't know better, I would say that he knew he had already fallen in love with Luna and he fell more in love with Luna right then and there because she looked great and they are great together. I must say Ginny also looked great and if it didn't hurt Harry so much it was almost funny to see."

Hermione's voice that had joy in her voice just a moment before was now hard and business-like "I think Harry blames himself for the death of his parents, grandparents, and Sirius. The pain he caused Ginny when he broke up with her crushed him and her, but my guess is, he hates himself for causing the pain in the first place and hates himself for bringing the pain by dating Ginny. He really loves Ginny but I think he thinks if he didn't date Ginny she wouldn't be hurt but I think he is wrong, but I digress again. Neville has become his best friend of that I am certain. Now Neville is at Hogwarts fighting the Death Eaters and Snape and he can't help him. His honourable uncle is mad at Harry or at least he thinks he still is, but I don't know if he still is but I highly doubt it."

The girls wanted to ask a question but Hemione put her hands up and said "I already told to much about Harry what almost nobody knows and if more people know it would only be a few. Who the honourable uncle is, is Harry's choice to tell or when we see him? Anyway, back to the last thing Harry said before he shouted traitor Ron. I think Harry blames himself that I … obliviated my parents to forget their real names and my existence and send them away where they could be safe for now with new names and no children. He also probably blames himself that all of you needed to hide some without family left or at least without your family."

All the girls were looking at each other and were stunned. Why would Harry blame himself? Hermione said "it is late, and I need to sleep. Is there a bedroom left where I can sleep?"

Astoria called Kreacher if there was a room where Hermione could sleep. Kreacher said, "miss He'mione can sleep in old Master regulus bedroom if miss Stori and miss He'mione like it."

Kreacher pointed to the room next to Harry. Hermione asked, "Kreacher does it still have all the Slytherin decorations?"

Kreacher nodded without saying anything. Hermione asked, "maybe there is another room available for me?"

Kreacher nodded and said "yes miss He'mione the bedroom where you stayed on the first floor with nice miss Wheezy. Miss Tracey didn't want to sleep alone so she slept in the same room as miss Stori and miss Daphne."

Hermione asked the group "is it okay if I use that room?"

Everybody glanced at the soon-to-be Lady Black who nodded but Hermione didn't see it, and everyone followed her example. Hermione said "goodnight" and went down the stairs to get to the familiar bedroom. When she reached the first floor, she heard a soft hoot from downstairs and thought for a second about her own familiar, Crookshanks.

**27th December 1997, bedroom 1****st**** floor, 12 Grimmauld Place**

When she went inside, she cast a silencing charm out of habit after she grabbed the wand from Harry after he fell to the ground. She laid down in her clothes because her bag was downstairs, she started thinking about Hogwarts, the Burrow, the Weasley's, Ginny, Luna and finally Crookshanks.

Hermione had the thought about Ginny and Luna both liking Harry and she started crying while thinking 'who would even choose her like smoke Harry said she is a know-it-all, bossy, beaver face, bushy-haired, insane mudblood.'

"Harry will never choose me, Luna and Ginny are much prettier than me a know-it-all, bossy, beaver face, bushy-haired, insane mudblood" Hermione said crying falling asleep the next moment from a very emotionally and exhausting day while she also drank the dreamless sleep potion before lying down.

**27th December 1997, Harry's room (Sirius ex-room) 4****th**** floor, 12 Grimmauld Place**

Meanwhile, Harry was sleeping in his room. However, Harry had a very interesting conversation in his mind with ….

**Let stop her. The chapter went out of control and decided to draw out the reason why the girls are there, but I guess I at least let Harry know who he is and how the girls could enter Grimmauld Place. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far.**


	3. The death, full of surprises

**Chapter 3 The death, full of surprises**

**27th December 1997, Harry's room (Sirius ex-room) 4th floor, 12 Grimmauld Place**

Meanwhile, Harry was sleeping in his room. However, Harry had a very interesting conversation in his mind with no other than late Sirius Black. Harry didn't know what to say.

Sirius had his normal grin and didn't look like he aged a day then when he died. Sirius casually said, "hey pup."

Harry started to have tears in his eyes and run towards Sirius and hugged him like he never hugged anyone before not even Ginny. Behind Sirius, someone appeared but Harry didn't see him as he had his eyes closed mostly because he was crying in Sirius' shoulder.

Harry suddenly hear someone say "Black now is not the time. I can't tell how long we have. You can after I talked with him."

Sirius looked over his shoulder and said: "Oh come on he is just here; you can wait a bit."

The person said, "no now Black."

Sirius said "fine but I want to say one more thing to Harry."

The person said "fine but be quick about it."

Sirius pushed Harry away from him and keep him at arm's length and said "Harry listen carefully, this is very important. You remember telling me that I hated my family, right?"

Harry nodded and wanted to say something but Sirius cut him off.

"No Harry just listens. I may have given you the wrong impression yes, I hated many people from my family but not everybody. I loved my brother even when he became a death eater, he never tried to kill me, your father, your mother or Remus. The most he did was making sure a witch or wizard couldn't fight anymore never kill them. I don't know if he ever killed witches and wizard that they were forced to attack like the Bones's. I don't even know if my brother was in that raid or any other for that matter. I do know my brother didn't like muggles but he never wanted to kill them before he joined the death eaters, but we didn't have a spy in Voldemort's group so I don't know if my brother joined on a raid on muggles or muggles houses" Sirius said with a thinking face.

Harry didn't know what to think but Sirius didn't stop there.

Sirius continued "but there is more than just my brother. Even though I hated my mother, I loved my father Orion Black. I can almost say with certainty that he would approve of you as my heir. Nearing the end of my second year my father was trying to convince my grandfather to enter an alliance with the Potters because of my friendship with your father and Orion liked your grandmother who is a black. My father wanted to have a marriage contract between your father and Cissy. Cissy is Narcissa Malfoy néé Black. Believe me, Cissy really wanted that and your father wasn't against it. True he still loved your mother dearly, but just like you are Harry, your father was heir to multiple ancient and noble houses."

Sirius immediately continued before Harry could have a chance to interrupted. "In the wizarding world is it tradition for lords or heirs with multiple houses to marry at least one different woman for each line to prevent one of the lines from dying out if the men and woman only have one child what many purebloods do. Just look at the Malfoy's or other purebloods. There are of course exceptions with the biggest the Weasley's but also smaller like the Greengrass's with only two daughters."

Sirius took a deep breath and saw Harry with his mouth wide open in shock. Harry's mind was probably still trying to process and except it.

Sirius decided now was the best time to say the last person or better-said persons he liked from his family "Harry the most important thing I want to say, I will tell you now. My cousins were the last persons I liked. We four thought that we were the light in the otherwise dark family except for my father and grey brother. You know my cousins, right? Narcissa Malfoy néé Black, Andromeda Tonks néé Black and" Sirius took a breath even though Harry knows this.

"Bellatrix Lestrange néé Black. I know she attacked me but the moment she and I fought I saw the girl she was when she was sixteen before she was as good as sold to the Lestrange brothers. However, the Black family needed to pay a dowry. Bellatrix was betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange however it was commonly known certainly in Hogwarts that Rodolphus shared everything with his brother Rabastan. I am afraid they also did that with Bellatrix and that changed her."

The person said, "Hurry it up Black, this is your last warning."

Sirius said "okay. Harry, you need to enter the master study in Grimmauld Place and find….."

"Enough Black you time is up," the person said in a loud voice.

Sirius said "no not yet. Harry the letters find them and the."

"Black does not say another word say your goodbye now and nothing else."

Sirius saw that the person was serious no pun intended. Sirius said "goodbye Pup" and hugged him and whispered in Harry's ear "I love you."

Sirius disappeared before his eyes. Harry looked at the person, but the whole demeanor from the person changed.

The person said "finally. Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you. We have a few interesting things to talk about which would be very beneficial for both of us. I am allowed to do certain things but what, how and why can wait."

Harry said "why couldn't I talk longer with Sirius and how could I even talk to him. He is dead… WAIT AM I DEAD?"

The person said "yes he is dead but you, young Harry are not. However, Sirius hasn't passed on like some other persons but most pass on within the day. They will pass on when I find that they are ready or force them to when they accept it. However, Sirius hasn't while he is ready and accepted it, but why again I will tell later. This, however, is limbo the place between the world of the dead and the world of the living so to speak."

Harry said "if am not dead how can I be here. If I understand right you come here when you are dead but just wait to be ready of forced on to the world of the dead. If you are alive you shouldn't be able to enter here unless maybe you want to become a ghost but you said I am not dead."

The person said "I pulled you here so we could talk and because of your ancestry, I could. In history there was one family that had contact with me, let's say before their time."

Harry said, "the Potters did?"

The person shook his head and said "no but I could understand it. The Potters could have been the one but alas it wasn't but after many generations, the Potters became the family. However, the Potters aren't the original family."

Harry said, "if the Potters aren't it may be the Blacks then."

The person said "no not the Blacks" before laughing.

Harry didn't understand, he was heir or Lord of House Potter and House Black. Harry didn't know what this person meant.

Harry decided to start at the start then. Harry said "normally I would introduce myself but it seems you know who I am. Can you tell me who you are?"

The person was surprised and thought 'his parents were right he is polite, but I would think that he would have figured it out unless the outrage was too taxing and then seeing his dead godfather is maybe too much to understand."

The person said "Harry Potter, normally I would let them find out if they ever meet me, but I will give you a hint. You talked with your DEAD godfather; this place is before the world of DEAD. People pass here to the so-called next great adventure and I got the power here and in the world of the DEAD."

Harry thought for just a few seconds before he said "I was thinking it before but that can't be true. But now you say this, …... you are Death?"

Death said, "congratulations you are right Harry Potter, yes I am Death."

Death was a man but the way he talked it reminded him of Amelia Bones. He met Amelia four times, the first time was at the end of his fourth year, the second time during his trial before his fifth year and the third time after his fifth year when Tom escaped asking her to look after Susan in Hogwarts. Harry remembered wanting to ask her why but said he would. Amelia probably saw the confusing and said: "because some death eaters or suspected death eaters have children in Hogwarts and I am the director of the DMLE with only Susan as any family left, also because something else but that can wait for now."

Harry did want to know what but before he could ask Dumbledore gave him a portkey that sent him to McGonagall's office. Oh, what was professor McGonagall mad, not for breaking the rules but for making her worry was what she said and hugged him while she had tears in her eyes. Harry never wondered why she cared so much but the next morning Professor McGonagall didn't mention it so Harry dropped it.

The last time Harry met Amelia was just before his sixth year because she made him promise that he would look after Susan and that he would protect her in case something happened to her, Harry promised, but now Harry looks back at it he knows he failed to do that. Amelia was attacked and killed and he did nothing to help Susan. Amelia was planning to change the DMLE to make it ready for war and was also in the election for the minister position and that is why Harry thinks she was attacked. If Amelia became minister, she is …. was headstrong and couldn't be manipulated and probably gave DMLE a huge budget to train new recruits and get people out of retirement like Mad-eye Moody already was at the time.

Harry shook out of his thought when the person said "Harry Potter can we move on. Like I said to your godfather I don't know how much time we have. I am after all not the goddess of time."

Harry said, "sorry …. Death, but how should I call you?"

Death said "Death should be okay. Now let's continue."

Harry nodded. Harry was wondering what Death wanted to talk about. Death waved her hand and a table with two chairs appeared, on both sides one. Death gestured to Harry to take a seat and Death took a seat across from him.

"Now Harry Potter have you ever heard about the Deathly Hallows?"

Harry was thinking about everything he ever heard or learned and said "yes, it was in a book of wizarding fairy tales: The Tales of Beedle the Bard and in the story of the three brothers. In the muggle world, fairy tales aren't supposed to be real, but the name Ignotus Peverell is supposed to be one of the three brothers and Hermione and I by accident found a grave with the name of Ignotus Peverell."

Death nodded. Harr said, "also I heard Luna ….. and Mr. Lovegood say something to Hermione about the Hallows when Hermione noticed the necklace Luna ….. and Mr. Lovegood wore at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Every time Harry said Luna tears came in his eyes and needed to blink a few time to make sure the tears didn't fall. He was before Death and had already cried ones.

Death again nodded and ask "what did you exactly hear?"

Harry was thinking back at Bill and Fleur's marriage after the ceremony and dance before the Patronus from Kingsley. Harry said "the only thing I heard on the wedding was: The Deathly Hallows were giving by Death to the three brothers. The three brothers were from the Peverell family that went extinct many generations ago. The three brothers were Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell."

Harry thought about Hermione telling him that the sign of Ignotus Peverell's grave was of the deathly Hallows according to Luna and Mr. Lovegood. Harry was trying to convince Hermione the last day to visit the Rookery as Luna's house was called, but Hermione wanted Harry to focus on Horcruxes what Dumbledore ordered him to do.

Harry took a breath and retold the story Hermione told him just after they escaped Godric's Hallow, Nagini and Tom.

He remembered Hermione's voice saying "there were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass but being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge."

"Before they could cross, however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death and he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river, but Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."

"The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence so Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave so Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so, it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility."

"The first brother traveled to a distant village while with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so, Death took the first brother for his own. The second brother journeyed to his home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so, Death took the second brother. As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then he greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals."

Death nodded agreeing with the story. Now Harry remembered Death being cunning and deceived the brothers. Harry was on his guard now especially when Death earlier said something about a beneficial talk.

Death focused on Harry again "now Harry Potter it seems you know what you need to know. I will tell you the truth the cloak you call your cloak is or maybe better said was my cloak. However, I allow you to keep it as I respect the third brother and he came when he reached old age and didn't continue to use it to avoid me."

Harry was shocked and thought 'so Hermione was right, I needed to tell her if she would ever talk to me again, I was after all the reason she needed to sent her parents away. If we weren't friends, she could have joined her parents and didn't need to obliviate them, she would also be safe.'

"However, the Peverells line didn't go extinct but was adopted in another family, your family, the Potter family," Death said.

Death let Harry recover and then he said "however I want the other two returned because they don't have any descendants, they died without having children. The oldest Antioch was married but lost his life before he could have a child and Cadmus the second brother had only one love in his life and she died before they could marry so there was no chance for children. They also used it for their own gain while Ignotus did not he just made sure he had a great life with happiness what everyone should deserve."

"and that why you are here Harry Potter, as the last of the Peverell's. The Peverell's got the gift and two died without descendants, those two should be returned to me. You, Harry Potter, can help to retrieve them. The wand I made with blood taken from the brothers without them knowing. It should be possible for you to call for the elder wand to come to you however the stone is a different story as I didn't use anything that will bond you to it. The stone was corrupted by Tom Riddle and I lost the connection to it although I sometimes still feel it. However, the last time I felt it was at Hogwarts right before Dumbledore died."

"Harry Potter as soon as you wake up try to feel the elder wand as soon as you feel him call him to your hand. I let you keep the elder wand until you defeated Tom Riddle, but after that I want you to return it."

Harry was shocked but after almost a minute he nodded and said: "thank you Death but how can I return it to you?"

Dead said, "you already know Harry Potter; you already have seen it."

Harry thought about the last years and suddenly Harry knew. "The veil," Harry said.

Death nodded and said "Yes Harry Potter the veil where your godfather went through. If you use that you can return the wand and when you find it the stone, just throw them in the veil."

Death looked at Harry with piercing black eyes "now the talk. I am Death and I rule here (limbo) and the world of the death. I gave you a sign of good faith by making sure that your familiar Hedwig survived. I am willing to give you another sign of good faith, but in exchange, I need to make sure that you return the Deathly Hallows and that you make an end to Tom Riddle and destroy all Horcruxes. Do you agree?"

Harry wanted to agree immediately but suddenly heard Hermione saying "but Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."

Harry thought about what Death said and noticed two things that a cunning Death would say. Harry said, "no Death I do not."

Death said "great than the deal is …"

Death looked shocked. Nobody ever declined or went against him he is Death after all. Nobody talked for a few minutes until Death said: "why not?"

Harry said "you said the Deathly Hallows but before you said I can keep the cloak. The second point is to destroy all the Horcruxes. I think it should be more specific destroy all the Horcruxes from Tom Riddle and not all Horcruxes because there could be Horcruxes from other people that I don't know about."

Death thought 'bloody hell, Harry Potter smarter than I thought or at least more observant than I thought. With all the information I gave him already he could possibly win and I don't get back my Hallows and my second sign of good faith needed to be done. The power I use to keep them here and not sent them further is hard to maintain much longer. I have kept some for already 16 years here I never thought that was possible.'

Death said "okay Harry Potter. With the things you point out changed will you agree then?"

Harry thought and said "yes, but I have a request before I agree."

Death said "fine, what do you want?" Death was being agitated, Harry Potter is here while he is alive and he talked to his godfather and not to mention what will happen and he still has a request. I am going to do something that is actually supposed to be impossible and against the rules from the gods, my rule. '

Harry asked, "can you find all the remaining Horcruxes from Tom?"

Death nodded "no if I could we would have this conversation much earlier probably after Dumbledore died if not sooner."

Harry went back to thinking and asked after a minute "you said you are Death and control limbo and the world of the dead. I am here and am not dead that means everybody here is not dead yet. I want everybody whose time hasn't come back to the world of the living."

Death was furious, Harry Potter has no right to request that. The gods decide if that is even possible, no mortal has the right to not even the boy-who-lived. He was mad at Lily Potter, the entire first year when she gave her life for her son that gave him protection for the killing curse but he understands her after he could stand her without 'hurting her' and listened to her reasoning.

Death screamed "NO YOU CANNOT REQUEST THAT HARRY POTTER. NO ONE HAS THAT RIGHT NOT EVEN THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED OR SHOULD I SAY THE CHOSEN ONE!"

Death thought 'Harry Potter you ask something from me that is going to happen but only because I and some gods want it not because Harry Potter wants it, let's say that is just a coincidence.'

'Although' Death thought 'I was almost certain he would want that but not everybody, I wonder if that is Lily Potter, James Potter in him or his saving people thing I witnessed before.'

Harry said, "oh okay then I want to know all muggleborns that are on the run and where they are."

Death sighed again and his head went under his hood grabbing the brig of his nose thinking 'again his parents or saving people thing.'

Death said "Harry Potter I cannot follow people in the world of the living. The brothers were just lucky I was there at the time and I saw an opportunity to get them."

Death was doubting but decide to say it because he needed Tom Riddle dead and want at least his two Hallows if he couldn't get all. "I can send some kind of messages in the world of the living and take the dead, you familiar was an exception and sign of good faith. If they have a connection with you like Penelope Clearwater, Katie Bell and Colin Creevey I can leave a message to send them to a place like Grimmauld Place, but what you do with them then is up to you."

Harry said "can you also do that for the immediate family for the girls in Grimmauld Place except for the Carrow twin's parents. May I ask if you can have Hermione's parents regain their memory and sent them the same message even though they are in Australia. Can you do the same for Hogwarts?"

Death was sighed again 'Harry Potter wants too much."

Death said, "I only can do it if they have some kind of connection to you like Neville Longbottom."

Harry decided to not get Neville from Hogwarts because Neville wanted to be there if he believed the girls and Harry thought they were right when he thought about Neville and how he changed over the years.

"Can you at least help them in Hogwarts. They are taking a huge risk even …. Pansy Parkinson" Harry said with difficulty.

Death thought 'Harry Potter is just like his ancestor Ignotus Peverell, only Ignotus had no one else at the time not even friends with a connection even his wife he found years later, Harry does have more than he knows.

Death said, "okay if you agree I will send them a portkey as a message and …"

Harry interrupted Death "can you at least send DA meeting place to activate the portkey?"

Death said "fine Harry Potter, but you asking too much."

Harry looks embarrassed. He never meant to ask too much but he wants to help the people. Death sees it and now understand Lily Potter even more.

Death said "as I said before I got interrupted if you agree I will send them a portkey as a message with the message DA meeting place to activate the portkey, but for Hermione Granger oarents, I will send "daughter'. However, I cannot help Hogwarts students but I make sure if they die, they don't pass on, but I can only do that as long as Tom Riddle or Death Eaters control and it happens because of the punishments. I already broke rules and I cannot break more."

Death thought 'if I just send the same message to Neville Longbottom without the portkey, he would have an idea to keep students safe. Harry Potter should better now agree. I already need help from other gods as my powers are very limited in the living world. I can't do much I am almost a squib but I can at least make the portkeys.'

Harry said, "I am sorry if I ask too much, but I can't let them suffer because of me."

Death said "okay. I am Death and I rule here (limbo) and the world of the death. I gave you a sign of good faith by making sure that your familiar Hedwig survived. I allowed one other sign of good faith to help you defeat Tom Riddle and I accept your request but in exchange, I need to make sure that you return the Deathly Hallows minus the so-called death's cloak and that you make an end to Tom Riddle and destroy all Horcruxes from Tom Riddle. Do you agree?"

Harry said, "yes I, Harry James Potter, agree."

Death said "great than the deal is accepted, the only thing I need to let you know that the other sign of good faith will take time. You are just like your ancestor Ignotus, I respected him and now respect you. Also, I must say you are a real Gryffindor. This is goodbye Harry Potter; I hope the next time I see you it is because it is your time has come."

Harry said "thank you Death for this, I am sorry that I almost demanded a request but I couldn't think of another way to help the girls in Grimmauld Place, the people that took or are taking a risk in Hogwarts and the muggleborns. So is apologize for it. Goodbye Death."

Death gave a smile seeing that he accepted Harry's apology. Death says "I start to like you, Harry Potter, even if we are kind of opposites. There is only one thing left to say is you will forget everything as long as you are in the world of the living except the talk with Sirius, remembering to look for the elder wand and resurrection stone and throw them at the veil of death. It is protection for limbo, the world of the dead and for me. I intervened too much already; the other gods won't like that."

Harry said, "I understand and I appreciate it."

The next moment he was sitting straight up in his bed. Harry could only remember the talk with Sirius and finding the elder wand and resurrection stone and throwing them through the veil, but not his cloak. Harry tried to feel the elder wand and felt a small spark but nowhere strong enough to even guess where it is. Harry looked around and remembered everything that happened the evening before when he cast 'Tempus' and saw that it was 05:59 am.

Harry was feeling refreshed, the last time he really felt refreshed after he woke up was months ago. When he wanted to get out of bed, he saw bloodstains on his clothing. When he looked around, he saw clean clothes that were left in Grimmauld Place when they couldn't return at the beginning of September. Harry went to the bathroom, took a shower before putting on the clean clothes and heading downstairs.

**28****th**** December 1997, Kitchen ground floor, 12 Grimmauld Place **

Harry walks into the kitchen but sees nobody. Harry sits down and exactly on that moment Kreacher pops in.

Kreacher bows and said, "what can Kreacher make for master Harry?"

Harry thought and said "I would like bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. For drink, I like some tea. Do you need any help?"

Kreacher bows and "of course master Harry, but Kreacher don't need help master Harry."

Harry hears a hoot and Hedwig flies in before landing on Harry's shoulder. 'It seems like Hedwig missed me as much as I missed her if not more' Harry thought happily while he was petting Hedwig.

Harry thinks about the Phoenix that helped Hedwig. 'Could that have been Fawkes? Wasn't Fawkes Dumbledore familiar like Hedwig is mine? What meant Kreacher with a bond? Should I ask Kreacher?'

Harry decided to ask Kreacher "Kreacher I remember you saying that this phoenix was having a bond with me. Can you explain what?"

Kreacher said while he keeps working on breakfast "master Harry, Hedwig is your familiar, but somehow the Phoenix had a similar bond with master Harry not a familiar yet but it was close."

Kreacher have you an idea if I can call for the Phoenix?" Harry said.

Kreacher said "Kreacher don't know master Harry, the Phoenix went away when Kreacher arrived. If the Phoenix stayed Kreacher would have taken the Phoenix here master Harry."

Harry thought for a moment but shook out of his thought when Kreacher placed his breakfast for him.

Harry said, "thank you for the breakfast Kreacher and also thank you for your answers."

Kreacher was looking happy but was still getting accustomed to being thanked. Kreacher hoped if he pleased master Harry good enough, he will rebound Kreacher to master Harry and the house of Black.

'Kreacher will not ask for it only a bad elf ask for it, a good elf is good like he is. Kreacher is good elf' Kreacher thought. With that thought, Kreacher popped out.

After breakfast still, nobody was downstairs. Harry tried to remember if he knew where the master study was, but he didn't know. He decided to ask Kreacher.

"Kreacher" and Kreacher popped in and bowed.

"What can Kreacher do for master?" Kreacher asked.

Harry said, "Kreacher can you tell me where the master study is?"

Kreacher nodded and said, "yes master Harry."

Kreacher hold out his hand and Harry grabbed. The next moment they were on the 1st floor standing in front of a door Harry can't remember.

Kreacher bowed and said, "master Harry this is the master study, only the master can see it unless the master gives permission to let other people see."

"Kreacher can you and Dobby enter without my permission?"

Kreacher said, "no unless master orders Kreacher and Dobby or when the master is in the study and call for Kreacher."

Harry said "okay can I enter now?"

Kreacher said "master Harry need to put master Harry's hand on the door and if the house recognizes master Harry as Lord Black than you can unlock the door. The protection master Orion placed closed the door of the master study."

Harry puts his hand on the door and feels a small sting in his dumb, forefinger and small slash in the palm of his hand. The door opened and when Harry looked at his hand the supposed wounds were closed.

**28****th**** December 1997, master study 1****st**** floor, 12 Grimmauld Place **

Harry walks in and said, "again thank you Kreacher."

Kreacher bows and pops out. Harry looks around and sees in the master study a fireplace, desk with one comfy looking chair on one side and two wooden chair on the other, three bookcases full with books (two small behind the desk on either side of the chair and one large took the half the wall the whole right side when you enter) ) and one cabinet probably with liquor. Also, two couches and comfy looking chair with the couch pointed toward each other in on the right side of the room with a 'small' table in the middle.

There were also two windows and he could look on to the park on the outside. When he looked, he sees that there were six dark-cloaked people outside that mean that the death eaters were still watching the house. The tapestry that he saw with all the family members but he didn't look at it now Sirius name could bring back bad memories from the ministry and he needed to find the letters and at least something else, Sirius said it was important.

For the next hour and a half, he searches but couldn't find it. He takes the seat by the couches and thinks where else it could be. He looked under all the furniture, the cabinet with indeed liquor and looked through the three bookcases but nothing. After sitting for almost 15 minutes he decided to look in the desk drawers. There were four on the left side and three on the right side but the last one on the right looked like a small cupboard.

He decided to look through the desk drawers, first the left side. The top drawer had documents that stopped in 1979 when Sirius's father died, all about the wizengamot next meetings in 1979. The second had a wand and two knives. The third one had a few documents that weren't read yet, but when Harry looked at it, he saw that they were outdated also from 1979. The last drawer was empty.

On the right side, the top drawer was full with documents about the house of Black, the second drawer contained five letters and the small cupboard was filled with more liquor and two small safes only able to be in it because of magic.

Harry grabbed the letters, there were three letters with his name on it and two with Sirius name on it.

_Dear Pup,_

_If you read this letter it means I am either back in Azkaban or I died hopefully protection or helping you while taking a few death eaters with me. If not then I am so sorry I couldn't help you more pup. I hate to say this but you may think you have no family left but you still got Moony and Dora. I think even more at the end of this letter._

_I think you should already know but I should tell you why. Harry, I made you my heir and because of that, your full name is now Lord Harry James Potter-Black. With my dead I also emancipated you and if it happened before you turned seventeen it was to help yourself against death eaters or other attacks outside of Hogwarts. _

_Also, when you were born not only your parents were there but also me and just outside of the room Moony. We four were so happy to see you. They made me your godfather and Moony your honorary uncle and second godfather if something happened to me. However, the ministry doesn't accept secondary godfathers and certainly not werewolf guardians as he would have been, therefor Moony couldn't raise you like you should have been full of love, knowledge of your parents and the magical world._

_Harry, you were certainly James and Lily's child but Moony and I also saw you as our son. Moony and I were many times at Potter Manor and even when you went into hiding we still came by very regularly I still remember the smile you had when you saw Moony or I enter the room not to mention the smile you gave your parents, you were a very happy child. I also still remember the first moment I saw you I promised I would protect you and you would be my heir if something will happen to me before I have a child or all my children were female. I saw the happiness on James and Lily's face and even though I saw you as my son I wanted a child for myself with the witch I loved but before that could happen I was throw in Azkaban and when I escaped there was no change to go after the witch I loved and still do even in dead or Azkaban. That is why I made you my heir when I knew that I was Lord Black after I escaped and reached Gringotts. _

_The only other that was eligible to become my heir was Narcissa's son. You know him well Draco Malfoy and I would never let Lucy or his pompous arse of a son become the new Lord Black and get their hands on the black fortune. However, in my will you became my heir, I suspected Lucy and Draco didn't know that you were also eligible to become my heir because your grandmother was also a Black. (__**a/n #1**_)

_Unfortunately, when I made you my heir, I needed to sign a few times. What I didn't know then but do know now that one was a marriage contract. Many generations ago Lord Black helped a Lord which created a debt. I don't know what kind of debt, the only thing I know is the Lord couldn't pay it so Lord Black made a marriage contract. Because most of our house believe in pureblood the marriage contract was for the heir of House Black and the daughter from a pureblood house. I signed before I knew what it was. You are betrothed and this marriage contract cannot be broken without severe consequences. Even though I am very sorry about it, it does help. With the marriage contract, it solves any attempt from the Malfoy's to question your eligibility to be my heir. If I didn't sign it the Malfoy's could use that to make Draco the heir of House Black._

_I am still very sorry. I contacted the house as Lord Black (not using my first name) soon as I knew and believe me, they were relieved that Draco wasn't the heir of House Black. I made them take an oath to reveal that you are my heir and not only the father but the mother was pleased. The parents told me in confidence that their daughter has a crush on you the first time she saw you in Hogwarts as Harry and not the-boy-who-lived. _

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Harry started to think 'the girl likes him and is essentially his wife. Well I could be worse like the girl didn't like him or even worse his betrothed could be the Ice-Queen or Ice-Princess for Slytherin respectively Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Harry decide after that though to continue reading.

_I don't know if you know Harry but with me emancipating you, you also became Lord Potter. I know that both Lord Potter and Lord Black have a ring showing them to be the Lord of the house. If you don't have them you need to go to Gringotts to get them. I changed account managers so the account manager of the Black is also the account manager of the Potters. When you go to Gringotts go ask to talk to the account manager for the house of Black and the house of Potter. His name is Bonecrusher and has been the account manager for the Potter a very long time. When you address him say account manager Bonecrusher otherwise you can offend him always say their title and then their name if you know it._

_Harry is the ministry is still against you, you need to enter Gringotts unseen because Gringotts is the Goblin Nation and the ministry has no power their just like the ministry have no power over Hogwarts. As soon as you enter Gringotts you should be safe from the ministry and even Death Eaters. The goblins don't want to intervene in wizarding affairs. _

_Harry, you need to know because you are a lord of multiple noble houses it is almost required to have more than one wife. You can still marry for love with a smart, nice, bushy-haired, book-loving woman just like your mother or a smart, fiery, quidditch loving, red-headed scary woman as Lord Potter or both. _

_Don't forget Harry you still got family with Moony, Dora and your new betrothed and your new in-laws, I am sure they will love you. Pup love is all around you, you just need to see it and embrace it._

_If Kreacher help you find the study I believe you that he has changed even if it is for a little bit and give him my __apologies__ for how I treated him if I didn't change it._

_With all my apology and love, _

_Lord Sirius Orion Black (made official by Gringotts wizarding bank, London)_

_Lord of House Black_

_Godfather of Heir Harry James Potter(-Black)_

_Regent of house Potter_

_1__st__ March 1996 _

Harry puts the letter down while crying and it took almost half an hour before he stopped crying. He sees the other letter and didn't know if he wants to read it but decided to read it.

_Dear Pup,_

_What I am going to tell you now is …_

**Let end it here. Normally it would take two or more weeks but this chapter just needed to be writing before I forgot it. The next chapter will have a bit of surprise and will Harry then find out who Lady Black? Maybe but is he happy with it? **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think of the story. **

**A/N #1 **The is a law that would you can only be an heir if one of your great-grandparents is from the mainline from the house. I also do not follow JK Rowling that Fleamont is James father but rather grandfather and Charlus Potter is James father, James full name is James Charlus Potter and normally that means Charlus is his father. Many may not agree but this is how it would be in this story.


	4. Letters and Gringotts can go together

**Chapter 4 Letters and Gringotts can go together**

**28th December 1997, master study 1st floor, 12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry puts the letter down while crying and it took almost half an hour before he stopped crying. He sees the other letter and didn't know if he wants to read it but decided to read it.

_Dear Pup,_

_What I am going to tell you now is probably hard to believe, but you have to trust me. What I am going to tell you what I have concluded after looking for evidence. I know this will come as a shock and I can understand if you don't believe me but please pup read the whole letter before you stop reading._

_Dumbledore is not who you think he is. I know for a fact that he disregarded your parent's last will and I know because I was present. When I asked Gringotts after I escaped, they said that Chief Warlock wanted it sealed and that only he or the heir can open it. At the same time, Dumbledore showed the wizengamot a document that stated that Dumbledore will be your magical guardian after me and I was in Azkaban by then. _

_I think Dumbledore wanted to use you and therefore placed you by your magic-hating relatives. I know for a fact that Miss Arabella Figg is a squib and was spying there for Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix. I am afraid she was under some kind of charm because her eyes were glazed last time I saw her. _

_Molly Weasley thinks that Dumbledore has rainbows coming out of his arse, but I have a strong suspicion that she only believes that because just like with Hagrid Dumbledore helped them significantly one way or the other. Maybe Dumbledore used a charm or spell of some kind but I am honest this I don't know for sure._

_Back to Dumbledore, he probably wanted to use you to kill Voldemort but probably perish in the attempt and if you didn't succeed killing Voldemort himself and show himself as the savior of the wizarding world. If you did succeed, we (Remus, Dora and I) think that he would kill you telling everybody that Voldemort killed you and play the grandfather that lost his dearest grandson. _

_We suspect that he put the idea in Molly's head that Ginny should be your wife and they would make sure you make her pregnant as soon as possible so that when Dumbledore decided you were ready to get you killed, you would have an heir and Dumbledore would have access to the Potter fortune and after my death and your dead Dumbledore will know that he will also have access to the Black fortune. _

_If you had a girl, they would make you get Ginny pregnant again. We think Dumbledore would have used multiple girls if Ginny had a girl the first time, to make sure that you had a boy. We suspected that the boy will be Dumbledore's heir and will believe Dumbledore's greater good and that he would guide the wizarding world like Dumbledore does and continue after Dumbledore's dead. We think to make Dumbledore the magical guardian he would also kill the mother or mothers, especially if the mothers wanted to raise the boy with his half-siblings. We didn't want to think about what will happen with the girls, but we got a good idea but that I cannot write that I need to tell you when I see you again so I can calm you down. _

_Anyway, Dobby told me what he knew as did Kreacher and with Remus's mind we could work out that this is Dumbledore's plan. I hope that we read this together and even confront Dumbledore together, but I feel that something is about to happen and that is why I wrote this letter._

_DON'T TRUST DUMBLEDORE OR THE HOGWARTS STAFF. We think Dumbledore use potions on the Hogwarts staff save from the greasy-haired git because Dumbledore never got a NEWT for potions the greasy-haired git probably brewed the required potions._

_Dumbledore was probably testing you with the Philosopher Stone, the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and the tri-wizard tournament and if you died it was just a tragic loss, but luckily you didn't. Umbridge was probably not planned by Dumbledore however that you were forming some kind of student army was probably planned by Dumbledore to get the students that followed you killed because they would probably oppose Dumbledore with what he planned with your child. _

_We do know for a fact that he was afraid of Hermione stealing your love and affection. With her being a muggleborn her muggle parents had little to no legitimized claim on the child if both you and Hermione died will you had a child as long as the child has magic (and be honest of course he would have, especially with the power level you have). However, Hermione's parents could claim the child if it was in your or Hermione's will what you will certainly do as you have no real family left. Most of the wizengamot will allow it as thanks for you giving your life and if I remember there is also an old law, but don't know for sure. Dumbledore said that during an order of the Phoenix meeting but that he was afraid for her being a muggleborn and what could happen and that it was better if Hermione was guided in another direction for her love. Many were outraged and Dumbledore started talking about his greater good. He pointed his wand and tried to obliviate everybody. I was lucky that the house protected me and also provided protection to Dora and Remus. I see them like family and the house recognizes them as such. _

_We think Dumbledore tried to kill Hermione ever since the troll in your first year but he never succeeded. I remembered one of the chasers of the Quidditch team you were close with …. Katie or something. I don't think Dumbledore sees her as a problem but Hermione he definitely sees her as a problem in his plans. Watch her back and keep an eye on her if she starts to act weird stun her and try to find out what happened by finding a healer to check her for potions._

_Pup again sorry but you need to know this even though Dumbledore probably controlled Molly by magic or by her free will because all that Dumbledore did, Ginny really loves you I wanted to make sure and asked Dora to cast some diagnostic spell, also my cousin Andromeda Tonks when she visited her father and even gave her during Christmas a flush potions mixed with pumpkin juice. Kreacher liked her so he listened to me then to do it. Nothing indicated that she was under a spell or potion. I know what I wrote in the other letter and I am happy that I was right. Ginny loves you but believes me so does Hermione. I wanted to tell you more but I guess Lily will come back from the dead and kill me if I wrote what I want to tell you. _

_One more thing DON'T TRUST RON, I saw something in Ron that makes me very worried. I know about your friendship with Neville. Cherish the friendship with Neville and watch out for Ron something is off with him. _

_Never turn your back on Neville and never turn your back to Ron. Ron would probably stab you in the back or curse you from behind what Lucy's boy tried a couple of times. Neville will stand by you if he is anyway as his father. _

_I know this is a lot to take in but the last I heard from believe it or not partly from Kreacher and partly from an energetic house elf named Dobby, the great wizard Harry Potter sir. _

_HAHAHAHA. Sorry Pup but I couldn't let that go. _

_It may be a good idea to bond with Dobby and rebound Kreacher to make sure Kreacher does obey you completely. I didn't want to force Kreacher and he didn't want to bond to me so if Kreacher changed and I am not here anymore please consider rebounding Kreacher to the house of Black AND to you. Promise that you at least think about it and only do it if Kreacher wants._

_Pup, I love you never forget that many others also do._

_With all my love,_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black (made official by Gringotts wizarding bank, London)_

_Lord of House Black_

_Godfather of Heir Harry James Potter(-Black)_

_Regent of house Potter_

_16__th__ June 1996_

Harry was calm and everything made sense now all times he was in danger, not to mention Hermione with the troll, the basilisk, and the lake. Harry was questioning if Dumbledore also knew how the Dumbledore army, Harry thought 'we need to change that name', communicated with each other.

Harry was thinking about the last years and must admit that everything made sense and was starting to get mad at Dumbledore for using Hermione, Ginny and maybe more.

Harry was afraid to read the last letter to him. The first letter was bad and the second even worse with Harry's luck the last letter would be the worst letter ever written if it didn't kill him by just reading it.

Harry thought 'maybe it is better to read Sirius's letters?'

Harry directly stopped thinking that as those letters were for Sirius, I should not read it without permission.

Harry grabbed the next letter but before he could read it Kreacher popped in and said "master Harry, many of the women are awake and are looking for Master Harry. Should Kreacher tell the girls where Master Harry is?"

Dobby popped in and said the same thing as Kreacher. Harry thought for a moment and said "say that I will go to the kitchen when I am done. Kreacher can you serve my lunch here and don't tell them where I am, because it will drive Hermione crazy to find me and I am not done yet."

Kreacher bowed and said "of course master Harry. Lunch will be ready in one-hour Kreacher will serve it here" before popping out.

Harry said, "Dobby I prefer if you also don't say where I am, you can continue with what you were doing."

Dobby bowed lightly and said "of course Master Harry and thank you, Master Harry" and popped out.

Harry was looking at the letter he put down when Kreacher and Dobby came. He thought 'Gryffindors charge forward' and opened the other letter addressed to him.

_Dear Pup,_

_Maybe I need to use the proper greetings._

_Dear Lord Potter-Black,_

_This letter is important so I requested that you read the letter about my family first. If you already read that you can continue this one. _

_Like I said in the letter about my family I also liked my cousins. Unfortunately, my second oldest cousin Andromeda got divorced when her husband Ted Tonks ran away with a muggleborn witch when Voldemort returned almost a year ago. Unfortunately I cannot accept her back in the family because the ministry sees me as an escaped prisoner which I am but they see me as a convicted prisoner and will not accept what I do, that is why Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora (don't tell her I called her that) still use Tonks as their last name otherwise they will be Andromeda and Nymphadora no-name and that would be a social death sentence and Andi and Dora would probably be fired and it is a disgrace for the former Black sister and her daughter. _

_I wrote this letter because when I entered the study, I found the letters my other two cousins send me all those years ago before my father was killed in Diagon Alley in 1979 and my grandfather died. My father was just three years Lord Black before he got killed but we got a letter saying it was an accident, but I know that was a lie. He protected a few people like I said he was different from my mother. _

_Anyway, my father was against the marriage of Narcissa and Bellatrix in dark families. I didn't know my father died in 1979 almost a full year before your parents went into hiding. The first time I heard it was in Azkaban because the death eater that killed him was only three small cells away from me before he died a couple of years later, I still wish I could kill that Death Eater. _

_My father Orion Black had never disowned me as my mother wanted. Once they were happily married, but I think my father and mother grow apart but also my mother was furious I was sorted in to Gryffindor, my father wasn't happy as the whole family was sorted in to Slytherin since the first Black in Hogwarts but he accepted it and said that Gryffindors had some good qualities although not as much a Slytherin's._

_But I digress from the point. My father didn't annul the marriages but I found a way to do it. Unfortunately, as a convicted prisoner I could not do it and I think my father was pressed by my mother to not do it or didn't find a way. The contract should be one of the desk drawers. You need the Black ring to do it._

_My grandfather was a pureblood bigot my father wasn't like that, still a Slytherin but not a pureblood bigot. He did prefer pureblood but that was about it. My father added a few things in the marriage contracts my grandfather approved of. One of those things was to never attack and kill purebloods (duels not included) if they did there was a fine paid to the Black family and it was double if it was triple if it was someone of the black family as it was five times if it was the Lord, Lady or heir of the house of Black. In other words, pup you can bankrupt the Malfoy and Lestrange accounts if you call in the debt even their properties can be confiscated if they can't pay. _

_But the most important part was another thing my father and grandfather actually approved of just like do not attack purebloods was that you never try to help terrorists to take over the ministry and Hogwarts. Also never vote for a law that gives the ministry control about land owned by the Blacks or gives the ministry control of Hogwarts. There is a reason to vote for it but I looked for it and that was never the case. _

_Harry what I want you to do it go to Gringotts talk with the black account manager Bonecrusher and get the Lord Black ring and let Gringotts a message for Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange to come to Gringotts because of the house of Black. Then when they entered, be on your guard especially for Narcissa she is or was the best dueller of the black sisters slightly better than Bellatrix (that is why your father liked her almost as much as Lily). _

_They want their marriage annulled I can assure you and If you look at the oldest letter addressed to me. Look at the back you see the black family logo and motto. That is the one you want to read. The other one was what my father wrote to me in the case he died. It seems the Blacks and Potters feel when something is about to happen to them or someone close to them._

_I know what they all did but I am afraid they couldn't help themselves. I will tell you why that is. Make sure that only Narcissa and Bellatrix come to Gringotts everyone else from Voldemort needs to stay outside Gringotts or the meeting room. If you don't know if you want to, invite Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Remus. You can accept them all in the family include Remus and they will help you with your decision._

_But please read the letter and then go to Gringotts I promised I will help them, but if you read this when I died than I failed them but you can save them please do it for me, your father and mother. Your parents liked the Black sisters and I liked my cousins._

_With all my love and hope,_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black (made official by Gringotts wizarding bank, London)_

_Lord of House Black_

_Godfather of Heir Harry James Potter(-Black)_

_Regent of house Potter_

_17__th__ June 1996_

Harry was pinching the bridge of his nose after he was down reading and putting his glass on the desk. Harry thought 'I should have known; this isn't just the worst it is even worse not to remember that Bellatrix attack Neville parents and what the hell does Sirius mean they couldn't help themselves. I better read them and then ask Dobby or Kreacher to take me to Gringotts.'

Harry grabbed both letters addressed to Sirius. He looks at the back and the second one had the black logo and motto on the back and he opened it a part of his hoped that Sirius was wrong, but another hoped that Sirius was right which also somehow made his parents right about the Black sisters.

_Dear cousin Siri,_

_Please help us. I know grandfather won't change his mind but please try to change his mind. If he doesn't please when your father or you become Lord Black annul our marriages, we will take the coincidences and pay them even if we need to sell everything we own even ourselves if your father or you don't want to pay but please annul it as fast as you can. _

_I know we may never talk again if we get married but we love you, Sirius, you were always our favorite cousin. Please tell James that I will always love him and tell Lily I am sorry I never wanted to steal him away. Bella says that she wished she listened to Andi and left before she got married __5 years ago. I wished that too but my marriage contract is already signed I hoped James had his parents together with you and your father persuaded our grandfather to make a marriage contract with James for the Peverell line and then Lily could be for the Potter line. The Potters are seen as purebloods especially if they get a boy. James is a pureblood so all sons will also be seen as pureblood, unfortunately, any girl James and Lily would be seen as half-blood even though Lily is a powerful witch._

_Please help us, Siri. We will try to hold on just if you promise. I know Bella is already married since 1968 and took the dark mark in 1971 but she is still in there. I often see the real her in her eyes. She is trying to hold on and wait for you or your father._

Harry saw in Sirius handwriting next to that sentence I PROMISE and many tearstains and was feeling the honesty in the letter. Harry continued to read.

_We hope to see you soon and celebrate our freedom._

_With all our love,_

_Bella and Cissy Black_

_31__st__ June 1973 _

_P.S. We send this to you because grandfather keeps a close eye on your father after he wanted to betroth us to you and Regulus. We love you but not like that, but we would do it to save us, unfortunately, grandfather saw through it and declined and warned your father. If we send him and he doesn't say anything he could be disowned and that means his (your) family too._

Harry groaned when he was reading knowing Sirius was right. He was planning to call Kreacher to wait with the lunch but at that moment Kreacher popped in with the lunch and popped out again.

Harry thought 'I better eat my lunch before going to Gringotts and try to fulfil Sirius promise as soon as he can unless Narcissa Malfoy néé Black and Bellatrix Lestrange néé Black doesn't want their marriage annulled, maybe it is a small idea to invite Andromeda Tonks, Tonks maybe if she doesn't mind if I call her Dora as we are some distant cousins and Remus.'

Harry ate his lunch for almost 30 minutes before he decided it was time to go, but he realized 'I don't have a wand and if I go ask Hermione for her wand she wants to know why. Then she would want to come or try to talk me out of this, but I need to do this' Harry thought.

Harry decided to ask Kreacher maybe he knows something. Harry said "Kreacher."

Kreacher pops in while bowing and said: "what can Kreacher do for master Harry?"

"Kreacher I need to go to Gringotts but I don't have a wand do you have maybe an idea?"

"Kreacher has an idea master Harry. Master Orion told there was a wand in one of the desk drawers. That wand is a specially made wand. That wand is for only Lord Black or heir if there isn't a Lord Black."

Harry opened the desk drawer that contained the wand and the two knives and grabbed the wand. He felt nothing for a small moment before it felt almost the same as his broken wand and Hermione's wand. Harry tried the wand with a first-year spell _Lumos_ and the light was just a bright as his broken wand did before it broke.

Harry smiled and said "thank you Kreacher. I assume I can take it where I go?"

Kreacher replied "yes master Harry. Lord Black can carry the wand as long as he wants."

Harry said "thank you Kreacher. Can you get my cloak?"

Kreacher looked uncomfortable and Harry asked, "is something wrong Kreacher?"

Kreacher said "miss He'mione requested the cloak so you can't slip by the girls or the Kreacher to leave the house. Miss He'mione didn't want to master Harry to leave the house."

Harry sighed and thought 'Hermione…..'

Harry said nothing for a moment and then looked at Kreacher and said: "can you take me into Gringotts?"

Kreacher said, "sorry master Harry Kreacher can travel into Gringotts but Kreacher and other house-elves can't take wizards or witches with them."

Harry sighed again 'why was it never easy?'

Harry thought back at Diagon Alley and asked: "Kreacher are their clothes here that I can wear when I need to go to talk to my account manager in Gringotts?"

Kreacher thought for a moment pops out and return quickly with robes made of Acromantula silk, Harry knows that it is one of the most expensive materials for robes available in Great-Britain. Kreacher puts the robe onto the closed chair pops out and return again within a few seconds.

Kreacher has grabbed the best clothes Harry had that isn't in Hermione's bag. Harry said, "thank you Kreacher come back over 5 minutes and don't tell anyone about this."

Kreacher bowed and said "of course master Harry" before popping out.

Harry started to change his clothes and when he was done, he sat down in his seat and used '_accio_' to summon his invisibility cloak. Harry wondered how it never worked before but now it did when the cloak ended before him on the desk. Harry decided to quickly read the oldest letter that was for Sirius from his cousins again and not think about the invisibility cloak that he had already grabbed and put in his cloak to use when needed.

Kreacher returns and says "master Harry had has been 5 minutes."

Harry says "okay Kreacher can you take me the closest to Gringotts without been seen?"

Kreacher nodded and said, "yes master Harry."

Kreacher holds out his hand and Harry takes it. Harry closed his eyes right before he took Kreacher's hand. Less than a second later Harry opens his eyes and sees he is in a store where he has been only one time on his first trip to Diagon Alley.

**28th December 1997, Ollivanders, Diagon Alley**

Harry looks around and sees he is standing in the destroyed shop of Ollivander the wand shop.

Harry said "Kreacher I call if I need you. Thank you."

Kreacher says "yes master Harry" before popping out.

Harry cast a glamour on him before putting his hoodie over his head to cover his face. Nobody could see his face with the hoodie and with the glamour even if somebody saw his face the change was big that they didn't recognize him.

Harry slips out of the side of the store and it looks like he walks out from Knockturn Alley, the few people that see him quickly try to not look at him afraid that they would get killed. With the dark cloak over his robes, Harry looks almost like a death eater and the people that see him think so.

Harry doesn't mind he need to go to Gringotts without being seen anyway. He did decide to take a little detour he walks towards Diagon Alley 93, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When he looks at the store from a distance it doesn't look good. When he reached the store, it looks like it was ransacked, but Harry was happy there was no sign of a fight and if someone would fight it would be the twins. There was some blood and hoped it wasn't one of the twins or the Weasley family in general.

He feels people's eye on him and decided to quickly walk away towards Gringotts. He got the feeling he was being followed but knew if he reached Gringotts he would be safe like Sirius wrote in the letter.

**28th December 1997, Gringotts wizarding bank, Diagon Alley**

Less than 5 minutes later he walks into Gringotts and sees that even in Gringotts there were almost no people but he saw more goblins than normal and most of the goblins wore armor.

Harry walks to the front where he went when he wanted to enter his vault. The teller keeps telling his money and Harry waited until he was addressed. The goblin was surprised it looked like a death eater but his actions didn't look like a death eater.

Goblin teller said "yes?"

Harry said with a slightly different voice "could I speak with the account manager of the Potters and the Blacks?"

The teller looks around and says to one goblin something in Gobbledegook and the goblin quickly walks away. After a few minutes, the goblin comes back and nodded.

The goblin teller turns back to Harry and said: "follow him."

Harry gave a small bow as a sign of respect and said: "thank you."

When Harry reaches the goblin, he is suddenly surrounded by six goblin guards but they don't have their weapons aimed at him. Four goblins in armor were flanking the goblin and two goblins in armor were behind Harry.

Harry was following the goblin through multiple hallways. After almost 5 minutes they reached a door and the goblin Harry followed knocks on the door. Harry heard Gobbledegook and the door opens and the goblin guards push Harry inside when the goblin hold the door open.

**28th December 1997, account manager office from the Potters and Black, Gringotts**

Harry stumbles inside and the door closes. When Harry regained his footing, he sees that 8 goblin guards have their spear aimed at his throat. Harry was confused he just ask to see his account manager.

A goblin sits behind his desk and asks in English "who are you and why did you ask to talk to me?"

Harry said when removing his hoodie showing his face "I am Harry Potter-Black and I am here to get my lordship rings."

The account manager says "I am Bonecrusher and you don't look like Heir Harry Potter-Black."

Harry respond "if you allow me to grab my wand, I can cancel the glamour I use."

The guards glanced at Bonecrusher who nodded and the goblin guards lower their weapons slightly. Harry grabs his wand point at his head and said "_Finite Incantatem_."

All the goblin sees the glamour disappear and see the raven black hair, green eyes, and his famous scar. Bonecrusher said "now you look like heir Harry Potter-Black. Please take a seat."

The goblin guards went back to their position two on the outside two next to the door on the inside and four behind Bonecrusher. Harry takes a seat and said "account manager I apologize for the use of glamour but I didn't have another choice. I also want to apologize for not saying who I am to the teller."

Bonecrusher said, "Heir Potter-Black I understand the only thing I hoped was a message that you would come or asked for a Portkey that would bring you to me directly than everything was not needed."

Harry says "I am very sorry account manager Bonecrusher but until yesterday I had no idea that I had an account manager or that I am the heir to the Black family. I barely knew that I was heir Potter, but certainly knew nothing more. My godfather didn't have time to tell me and Dumbledore also didn't tell me anything."

When Harry said Dumbledore, he started to feel angry again but keeps it down, he is mad at Dumbledore, not his account manager. Bonecrusher was confused but didn't show it. He understands that Sirius Black didn't tell him anything with his extended stay in the wizarding prison Azkaban, but why does Dumbledore matter.

Bonecrusher decided to ask "I understand that Lord Black didn't say anything but why do you mention Dumbledore?"

Harry said, "when Sirius Black, my godfather was throwing in prison while he was innocent Dumbledore became my magical guardian."

Bonecrusher shouted, "NO HE SHOULDN'T YOUR PARENTS WILL HAS FORBIDDEN IT."

Harry said, "is it true that my parents will was sealed by Chief Warlock?"

Bonecrusher still seeding with anger nodded and added: "I advise you to open it, as heir you can."

Harry nodded and said, "I agree so could we please open my parent's last will?"

Bonecrusher nodded and said something in Gobbledegook. One guard went through a door on the right side of the desk and returned less than a minute later. Harry was confused because the guard returned soon but without anything.

Bonecrusher looked at Harry and said, "will I think no witch or wizard is stupid enough to claim they are Harry Potter at this moment I need seven drops of your blood, to prove your identity."

Harry looked a bit confused. Bonecrusher grabbed a knife and a blank piece of parchment out of his drawer and said: "slid the palm of your hand and let the blood drop on the parchment."

Harry shakenly grab the knife and cut the palm of his hand. When the seventh drop of blood fall on the document the wound closest himself and Harry sees the blood-forming his name and parentage. Bonecrusher looks at the document and just nodded and took the knife and parchment from Harry. Bonecrusher put it away and looks back at Harry without saying anything.

A few minutes later a goblin comes in with two items. The first is a stack of documents and the second was a crystal ball like prophecies were saved in.

Bonecrusher asked, "do you want something to drink Heir Potter-Black?"

Harry said, "please call me Harry account manager Bonecrusher and if it is possible, I would like some tea."

Bonecrusher said, "of course Harry."

Bonecrusher said something in Gobbledegook and the goblin quickly left to return with two glasses and a teapot.

Bonecrusher said "not many goblins can't enjoy the taste of tea however I am one of the ones that can enjoy it" while pouring himself and Harry a cup of tea.

When Bonecrusher was done he asked Harry "Harry do you want to read your parent's last will or do you want to see and hear it?"

Harry first was I can see my parents and wanted to say that but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. Harry thought 'why? And then remembered what happened when I talked with Sirius in my dream and I cried. It was only a dream but felt so real and it will certainly happen when I see my parents.'

Harry opened his mouth this time and said: "I prefer to read it."

Bonecrusher looked through the document and grabbed a few and said: "This is your parent's last will."

Harry asked, "what are those others document if I may ask?"

Bonecrusher said 'don't worry about that Harry we will talk about that later, now before you read your will is there something else?"

Harry thought for a moment 'if I am Lord Black, I can accept Andromeda back into house Black and added Dora and Remus into the house and the ancestral house accepted me and also did the wand.'

Harry said, "could you send a message and portkey to get Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks she is pregnant if that is important and Remus Lupin to come here, I need to talk to Remus and have House of Black business with all of them."

Bonecrusher said, "of course Harry we will send one of our owls."

Harry said, "I don't mean to sound disrespectful but I need to be sent as fast as possible."

Bonecrusher said, "well you can request an eagle to deliver the message as a most ancient and most noble house, we offer the eagle service without fee for the most ancient and most noble houses."

Harry replied happily "if you could send it with an eagle, I would be thankful."

Bonecrusher said something in Gobbledegook to the goblin that has just entered and he quickly leaves.

Harry decided to focus on his parent's last will.

_This is the last will_

_of _

_James Charles Potter, Lord of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter  
__ Lily Rose Potter néé Evans, Lady of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter._

_I, James Charles Potter in sound mind (shut up Padfoot and Moony) and body and under no influence and with my free will._

_I, Lily Rose Potter néé Evans in sound mind and body and under no influence and with my free will. _

_We render all previous wills null and void before this day, 31__st__ September 1981. We leave the following things to: _

_To Sirius Orion Black my brother in all but blood and __a good friend getting used to but we both love you__. We leave you 50.000 Galleons we know you don't need it but see it as everything __we went through together and every time, I hexed you, Sirius, even though you deserved it._

_As his godfather, we leave you, Harry James Potter, to be his magical guardian until his majority or you deem him old enough for emancipation. You will get 5.000 Galleons every year until his 8__th__ birthday then it will be 7.500 Galleons and when he enters Hogwarts 8.000 Galleons and his 16__th__ birthday 10.000 Galleons to take care of Harry and provided him everything he needs. __All will be paid out of the Potter family vault and I would prefer if you raise him at Potter Manor in Wales. Sirius will also be regent Potter and holds the wizengamot seat until Harry reaches his majority or becomes emancipated and want to take the seat on the wizengamot at the age of 21. _

_To Remus John Lupin my brother in all but blood and __my best friend Remus__. We will leave you 50.000 Galleons and a tap to use by Madam Malkin that will be paid out of the Potter family vault. __Re__mus my best friend I leave you all the needed ingredients for the wolfsbane potion for the next 5 years and wolfsbane potions under stasis charm for the first 5 years, I wish I could do more._

_We also want you to be the secondary godfather for Harry when Sirius does something stupid you will be there to correct him and be Harry's honorably uncle. __Unfortunately, due to your furry problem, you can't become Harry's guardian, but we know you will never hurt him, we hope that is enough for now__._

_To Alice and Frank Longbottom, we leave you 50.000 Galleons and some seeds of our more valuable plants. We do hope you can give Remus more potions ingredients to help with his furry problem. Frank, I hope that after you-know-who we can remake the Great Alliance and our sons grow up together and be best friends. __Alice, I hope that Harry can meet you, his godmother soon without the danger that looms everywhere. Do not forget our promise to each other Alice that we both finish our education as mediwitch and continue soon and become employed by the DMLE as field healers. I hope Frank can become a hit-wizard very soon I heard that he just a few months behind James and Sirius. _

_To Peter Pettigrew, we leave nothing, not even one Knut. YOU TRAITOR. __If we died while we were in hiding for you-know-who …. Pffff. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper__. _

_YOU TRAITOR HOW COULD WE TRUSTED YOU AND WE WERE FRIENDS. WE WERE EACH OTHER DORMMATES FOR 7 YEARS. WE HELPED YOU WITH SCHOOL AND WE WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER. YOU COWARD YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN GRYFFINDOR YOU FILTHY SMILEY RAT NO WONDER YOU ANUMAGUS FORM WAS A RAT BECAUSE YOU ARE NO BETTER THEN ONE._

_Dumbledore knows this, he even suggested it because Sirius is too predictable and we agreed. If we died and you-know-who is gone we expressed that this last will need be shown to make sure Sirius doesn't get blamed and imprisoned for something he didn't do. _

_To Andromeda and Ted Tonks, we leave you 25.000 Galleons for Andromeda helping us as law witch, mediwitch and delivering Harry. Ted for you in helping as law wizard and make Andi happy. __We are happy that you both found love and please give Dora our love, I hope we can see her grow just like our own son. I still see Dora's smile when she saw Harry for the first time__._

_To Arthur Septimus Weasley (and his family), Lily and I want to thank you for your help in the ministry and Molly with Harry. Lily and Molly talked about a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny, we should talk after you-know-who is gone or at least defeated. __Arthur is also want to thank you and Molly. Harry and Ginny looked so cute together and when Luna is there they all play so happily together. Maybe the barbaric laws work out for Harry, Ginny, and Luna. _

_We leave you and your family 50.000 Galleons to renovate the house as you talked about. __We could never repay you but I hope this will come close__._

_To Selene Lovegood, we leave you 25.000 Galleons to travel and find the creatures you want just like your husband and start the magazine you always wanted. __Selene, one of my best friend, Luna looks so cute just like you. I hope that Harry and Luna will be good friends and maybe more. Who knows? _

_To Bellatrix Black, we give you 25.000 Galleons but only if you are divorced from Rodolphus Lestrange and don't follow your precious dark dork. __James__ that is childish. What happened to you Bella even though you were older you still liked talking with us and your sister Cissy and Andi. We hope that you will find your way and come back to us. Me, James and more importantly Sirius._

_To Narcissa Black, we give you 25.000 Galleons if you are divorced for Lucy and don't recognize you, so-called son, if he looks and acts like his father. We also want to know the truth about if you are his mother. __Narcissa, Cissy I never hated you and I accept your apology I wish I could say that to you. James told me about the barbaric laws when you have multiple houses that have a wizengamot seat. I am sorry I reacted the way I did I am sorry, but I will respect the traditions even though I still find it barbaric._

_To Amelia Susan Bones, we give 25.000 Galleons and thank you for your help when Sirius and I were becoming Aurors and helping us becoming hit-wizards now. I hope that I can alter this later and that both Sirius and I survived to become hit-wizards. __We don't want to offend you but if you ever need help with Susan don't be afraid to ask our family. We didn't forget what her parents and we did and keep it as long as you and Susan want. I know I should be the last one to say this but don't let you-know-who stand in the way of your happiness, Sirius really loves you just give him a chance. __Yes, what Lily said, give him a chance he will surprise you._

_To Jacob and Isabel Greengrass, we give you 25.000 Galleons because you don't need it, but I am sorry that the Great Alliance disappeared before you could join and make the most powerful block of votes ever made in the wizengamot. __We hope to see you because we have a proposing for you. Isabel, I love you as one of my best friends and hope to see you soon without the danger. _

_To professor Minerva McGonagall we leave you 25.000 Galleons to do with as you please and we give you my and some of Lily's transfiguration notes. Minnie, I know Sirius, Remus, Peter and I have given you many grey hairs and I don't apologize for that, but I want you to know I loved you Minnie and you were one of the best godmothers I could wish for and that is not mentioned Poppy who always looking out for me. I must say my mother had the best friends. __Professor McGonagall, you were one of my favorite teachers. I want to thank you for all the years you taught me and help adjust to the wizarding world and talk to me when it got too much and accept the tradition even if they are barbaric._

_To professor Filius Flitwick, we leave you 25.000 Galleons to train duellers, write books or do with it as you please. Professor Flitwick, I want to thank you for your help with dueling that I could later use in fighting death eaters and other wizards during my job as being an Auror. __Professor Flitwick, you were one of my most favorite teachers and I give you my notes on charms that Remus and I thought about and some that worked._

_In case that Sirius isn't possible to take care of Harry James Potter they people that will take care of him are in order and __if possible live with Harry in Potter Manor or account manager will get you there if you don't know where it is__: _

_Alice and Frank Longbottom (godmother)_

_Andromeda and Ted Tonks_

_Selene and Xeno Lovegood_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Filius Flitwick_

_The London Orphanage to find a muggleborn family with the help of Professor Minerva McGonagall after Harry's first year at Hogwarts. _

_In all cases allow Remus Lupin to be in his life even if he ends in the London orphanage which is run by Father George, a squib. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black are not included as long as they are married to death eaters or have any ties to dark families or suspected death eaters. _

_Professor Dumbledore will not be his magical guardian as he has already many responsibilities and we don't want to give him too many things to do._

_Under no circumstances will our son Harry James Potter be placed by my wife Lily's muggle sister Petunia Dursley néé Evans and her husband Vernon Dursley. They loathe magic with their whole being and I know that Harry will be treated badly._

_Everything else we leave it to our only son and heir Harry James Potter. The Potter family vault, the Peverell family vault, all __properties the Potter's own and the Peverall house. Also all valuables, portraits, and jewelry in the Potter vault. My personal vault will become Harry's trust vault that will annually be refilled to 5.000 Galleons every year and when Harry reaches his owl year it will be 10.000 Galleons annually to be refilled from the Potter family vault. My vault will be emptied and go to the Potter family vault my old vault will be returned to Gringotts.  _

_This will was witnessed by:_

_Sirius Orion Black (godfather for Harry James Potter)_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Chief Warlock of the ministry of magic, Great-Britain, and headmaster of Hogwarts)_

_Goblin king Ragnok (requested by himself)_

_Account manager Bonecrusher (account manager of the Potters) _

Harry was confused if Dumbledore knew than everything Sirius said made even more sense. Harry would get his head around it 'why would Dumbledore not help Sirius and why did he want me to return to the Dursleys every summer.'

Harry was still confused a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door. When the door opens, he sees …

**Let's end it here. I think most people will think they know who but it will be a surprise trust me. Please PM or review and let me know what you think about this chapter and story. The next chapter will probably take some time and my next update will be my other story. **

**Next chapter Remus Lupin, Dora and Andromeda Tonks will come and will be surprised and relieved. What happened when Harry was in the study and probably a surprise.**


	5. Harry meets Lady Black and learns more

**Chapter 5 Harry meets Lady Black and learns more**

**28th December 1997, account manager office from the Potters and Black, Gringotts**

Harry was confused if Dumbledore knew then everything Sirius said made even more sense. Harry would get his head around it 'why would Dumbledore not help Sirius and why did he want me to return to the Dursleys every summer.'

Harry was still confused a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door. When the door opens, he sees a goblin open the door and immediately close it. The goblin walks towards Bonecrusher and says something in Gobbledegook.

Bonecrusher gave a crooked smile. Harry didn't notice as he was still thinking about everything he learned today until know. Bonecrusher replied in Gobbledegook and the Goblin bows and leaves.

Bonecrusher was ordered by the king of the Goblin Nation to give Harry Potter all the time he needed even though time was money. The door as the side of the room opened and 6 goblins with more armor than the other guards stepped in and parted to let another goblin enter. Harry stood up feeling it was the right thing to do. After the goblin, there were 6 other guards just as much armor as the first 6 guards.

Account manager Bonecrusher stood up and bowed before the other goblin. Harry didn't know what to do but when the goblin took the seat Bonecrusher had before. The goblin said something in Gobbledegook and a goblin came in with another chair for Bonecrusher. It was clear that the new goblin was important especially because the new chair wasn't a high, big or comfortable as the other chair.

Harry wanted to say something but the new goblin put up his hand and Harry decided to not say something. The goblin looked through the documents Bonecrusher would talk with Harry about after the will.

The goblin was done and said "welcome Heir Potter. I was expecting you a couple of years ago or at least account manager Bonecrusher was."

Harry replied "I am sorry, but my magical guardian at that time headmaster Dumbledore never told me of anything. I just recently found out that I was the heir of my godfather Sirius Black."

The goblin said something in Gobbledegook to Bonecrusher and he answered. The goblin's face turned and Harry noticed it was anger. The goblin-faced Harry again and Harry hoped that the goblin wasn't mad at him. The goblin said, "I understand that Dumbledore acted as your magical guardian while he wasn't one of the choices of your parents, is that correct Heir Potter?"

Harry replied "please call me Harry and that is correct. Would it be disrespectful if I ask who you are?"

Three of the guards wanted to move and Harry was ready to run for his life when the goblin hold up his hand and the guards stopped. Harry wasn't sure if this was good and kept his guard up and like mad eye always said constant vigilance.

The goblin looked at Bonecrusher said something and shook his head. The goblin had a smile at least Harry thought it was a smile.

The goblin said "normally it would He- Harry but I understand that Bonecrusher wasn't there yet. I would have met you here with account manager Bonecrusher if I knew of your arrival or when you had shown you face real face in the hall but I understand that the Ministry of Magic is looking for you as undesirable number one. I am King Ragnok from the Goblin Nation although some call me High King because of all the different tribes in the Goblin Nation."

Harry quickly stood up and bowed a bit and said: "I am very sorry that I didn't know you King Ragnok."

Ragnok said "no worries Heir Potter, you can call me Ragnok when we are alone or if only people your trust and Bonecrusher is present. You don't have to worry about the guards they would never tell anybody about it. They can never reveal what happened in these chambers and especially not of one of the wizards or witches we hold in high regard as we do with your family Harry."

Harry remained standing up and most goblins wondered why. Ragnok was one of them until he gave the motion that he would give his people to take a seat. He was surprised when Harry took a seat after the gesture. Ragnok liked all Potters before Harry and he was happy that Harry was like the other Potters even if he wasn't raised by Potters. Ragnok also likes Sirius Black but would never admit that he liked him.

Ragnok decided to continue, he would normally not talk with wizards but the Potter and Blacks family (when Orion became Lord) were the exception but that didn't mean he would be here every time, but today Hei- Harry would take his lordships.

Ragnok said, "are there any questions after you read your parent's last will?"

Harry said, "is everything that was stated in the will fulfilled?"

Ragnok says "unfortunately not, the old Chief Warlock sealed it and only he, you, your spouse or children or me in extreme coincidences could open it, but only the Chief Warlock, your magical guardian or you when you reached majority (or was emancipation) could make sure that every gift your parents left could be fulfilled. There were two additional gifts given by your parents to people who were not in the will but were send in later and Sirius Black was the witness."

Ragnok looked through the document and said: "ah here they are."

Ragnok handed the documents to Harry and Harry read

_I, James Charles Potter and __I, Lily Rose Potter néé Evans leave Hagrid three books about magical creature and their care that is in the family vault __and learn them to Harry if Harry want to, it is valuable information and 25.000 to buy land and if you want to make it a breeding ground for various creatures or something similar if you want._

_We also leave all rare plants and seeds that the Longbottom's didn't want or could grow to professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house and Herbology professor. I know Sirius and I didn't always take it seriously (shut-up Sirius) but you were a very good teacher and it helped us with potion making and Auror/hit-wizard training. L__ike my dolt of a husband said thank you, professor, we wanted to do it in the original will but headmaster Dumbledore said you wouldn't want anything. Yesterday we decided to include you with the ability to decline this gift, but only you could decline nobody else, we also give you 25.000 galleons to do as you wish._

_The last thing we want to want to do is to give all our professor 5.000 galleons as thanks __(expect Slughorn and Dumbledore) __JAMES DON'T. __Oh, please Lily you know why. __Fine._

_I want to say to all Lords and Ladies don't forget what I said about family members, what you do with it is your choice. Gringotts will send apologizes to every one of the Great Alliance when would want to gift you but we don't want to expose you to pfff … you-know-who. Also, my apologies to Lord Li, Lord Patil and Lord Davies, we never got the change to talk about entering like with Lord Greengrass while we both thought all of you were more than welcome. _

_Ragnok the last paragraph will only be seen to the members of the Great Alliance and the one named in the paragraph and Harry (and Sirius Black). _

_We already want to thank Gringotts for this. When our will is read Gringotts get 10.000 Galleons for thanking care of it. However, if this will be read after Harry's 15__th__ birthday if he survived or after Sirius has a child, we demand compensation from the one responsible. _

_We also want to say again if you read this, we love you, Harry, with our whole hearts. __Yes, dear what your father said but so much more and don't worry about what we left you, we thought about you and the family so at least try to let it work._

_This will was witnessed by:_

_Sirius Orion Black (godfather for Harry James Potter)_

Under Sirius's name were two seals. Harry asked "why are their seals under Sirius' name and not under the will? Also, who's seal are these?"

Ragnok answered, "because no Goblin was present for small wills or things you want to add later lord of the most ancient and most noble house could for a fee send Gringotts a letter signed with the witness and seal from the house that the will is and recommend if possible that the witness also place his or her house seal."

"The first seal is the house of Potter seal with clearly the house crest and the other one is the Black seal with the house crest to prove that this is legitimate. After the war, we extended the service to (most) ancient and (most) noble houses for a larger fee because of the many pureblood and half-blood families where attacked and killed."

Harry handed it back but was confused about the last sentence his mother wrote and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. Ragnok asked, "Heir Potter do you wish to take up the lordship for the most ancient and most noble house of Potter?"

Harry nodded and Ragnok opened a drawer and grabbed a large box out of one of the desk drawers. Ragnok opened it and Harry saw 6 rings. Ragnok said "this is the potter's rings. In old times it was normal for Lord to have multiple wives and in Great-Britain, it isn't common but for small families like yours Harry it is common to marry more than one wife for the Potters it is, of course, your own choice it most cases unless a marriage contract is involved. The ring on your left side is the lord ring and shows that you're the head of House Potter."

Harry grabbed it and like the design but before he got a chance to put it on Ragnok asked: "do you want to know the other five rings?"

Harry was curious and nodded his head. Ragnok smiled 'he had someone he could tell what most pureblood heirs already knew, he was almost happy that James and Lily Potter died before their time, almost.'

Ragnok pointed at the second ring from the left side and said "that is the Lady Potter ring normally worn by your wife or if you were a girl, the next on to that one if a wife ring if you decided to get a second wife then next one is also a wife ring as you can see it is the same as is the next one. We could make more if necessary, as all the rings here are goblin made."

"The next ring is something that was normal in the old times. If the Lord of house got an heir that was of age the oldest lord would get that ring to show he was the lord of the house but he deemed his heir worthy should he die to take his place and the last ring was the ring you should have worn when your turned 14/ 15 or if your magical guardian found you were worthy before your 16th birthday (or after OWLS if that is sooner), the heir ring."

"I do want to add that Sirius Black wanted to give it to you when he came here a few days before Christmas 1993 but decided against it for if he got caught it would be lost. After that, he was here for his last will but didn't get it because he didn't trust Dumbledore. His occlumency was weakened and was afraid Dumbledore would read his mind and take the ring and keep it from you or give it to you and tried to manipulate you because with the heir ring you get limited access to the family vault" Ragnok ended.

Ragnok said, "if you sign this all gifts in the will to the people that are still alive will be handled."

Harry took the parchment and the quill but said: "what went to Alice and Frank Longbottom I want to give to their son Neville Longbottom, is that possible?"

Ragnok nodded and said, "that can be arranged." Ragnok snapped his finger and another parchment came in front of Harry.

Ragnok said "if you sign this Neville Longbottom will get the message that he is needed in Gringotts. Also, madam Augusta Longbottom will get the message because Neville Longbottom didn't get his Lord ring and madam Augusta Longbottom is regent Longbottom."

Harry nodded and signed both parchments. After signing there was a knock on the door and Harry turned around as was shocked there was a goblin guard but that didn't shock him. He could hear Hermione and saw Su, Susan, and Daphne holding her back while Astoria was shaking her head with a big smile on her face.

The guard said something in Gobbledegook and Ragnok saw the commotion and tried his best not to smile. He never had this before at least not that other humans tried to stop another from doing something stupid. Ragnok also noticed the scared face of Harry and knew that he just needed them to enter the room and let it play out if they were dangerous the guards will stop them from hurting Harry... too much.

Oh, how he loved the Potters and … the Black family it seems. Ragnok saw 'the betrothed ring for the house of Black on the youngest female in the group it was charmed to be invisible but in Gringotts most goblins could see through the invisibility charm that all lord and ladies' rings have. But he looked again and saw that the ring was visible for everyone it seems the youngest forgot that while she looked at the other females and unintentionally let the ring show' Ragnok thought when the youngest quickly put her hand over her ring and looked to the door and sees Harry and Ragnok.

Astoria said, "Sis, Susan, Su, and Hermione stop that, look."

The other girls stop and see Harry. Hermione wants to immediately walk to Harry but she got stopped and Daphne says "oh no, this is bad."

Hermione said, "why?"

Susan points and Ragnok and said "Hermione that is Ragnok the king of the Goblin Nation. You only see Ragnok when you are in big trouble."

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and the guards stand aside to show that they could enter. All the girls are now scared they did something wrong. Ragnok was disappointed and happy that the side of him scared them. Happy because the appearance of the king of the Goblin Nation should scare other races and disappointed because he wanted to see what would happen to Harry. It was almost if it was James and Lily or Charles and Dorea.

Ragnok said, "do come in misses and Lady Black."

Harry was shocked 'one of them was Lady Black, but it couldn't be Hermione she would tell me, but then who. I hope that it isn't is Daphne or Astoria, sure Sirius letter said that the girl liked me, but Daphne never liked me that I know almost certain as I remember how she looked at me and I never talked to Astoria and that was probably because she also doesn't like me or could be the house and year difference, but probably not. Susan was nice so I hope she is it or Su could probably also work.

The girls enter the room and Ragnok waved his hand and 5 chairs appeared behind Harry. Harry looked back at Ragnok and Ragnok gave a crooked smile because he saw the fear in Harry's eyes.

Ragnok said, "I would like to know who you all are and why you made such a noise outside of this room while we had an important meeting" while sounding mad and dangerous. Normally he would always be that but seeing Harry today made him nicer than he would normally be. He was also happy that until the females arrived Harry looked unhurt and determined, he knew from Filius Flitwick that Harry was strong and could probably win when he faced the dark lord. Seeing him unhurt after almost six months was a good sign.

Ragnok shook his head slightly realizing he missed the first two girls and said "could we start over something important came to mind" still sounding mad and dangerous.

The girls shuddered a bit and all try to hide after Harry but obviously couldn't. Hermione started again and said, "I am Hermione Jean Granger, muggleborn, seventh year Gryffindor and best friend of Harry Potter."

Ragnok nodded and Susan was next.

Susan said, "I am Susan Amelia Bones, pureblood and Heiress of the most ancient and most noble house Bones until I marry, seventh year Hufflepuff, my aunt was Amelia Bones and friend of Harry Potter."

Ragnok nodded again and Astoria was next but didn't say anything Ragnok wanted to know why. When Ragnok eyes focused on Astoria she went closer to Harry.

Daphne tries to get Ragnok's attention and said: "I am Daphne Isabel Greengrass, pureblood and Heiress of the ancient and most noble house Greengrass, seventh year Slytherin and classmate from Harry Potter."

Before Ragnok could say anything or nod Su continued.

Su said, "I am Su Ai Li, half-blood and Heiress of the noble house of Li, seventh year Ravenclaw and classmate and acquainted from Harry Potter."

Ragnok nodded and said, "well that is everyone except the young female behind Ha- Lord Potter." Every girl looked at Harry's hand except Hermione who looked at Harry's face, but Harry tried to avoid everyone's look by looking at the ground near the desk.

Ragnok said with a dangerous and mad voice "enough looking, time is money now will the youngest female tell me who she is or not?"

Astoria shuddered again and went even closer to Harry without Harry noticing.

Ragnok was started to get really annoyed and really mad". "Well," Ragnok almost shouted.

Astoria got a hand on her shoulder from Daphne and Susan. Daphne nodded and mouthed it is time and Susan gripped her shoulder tighter to show her support.

Astoria stood up so Ragnok could look at her and said: "I am Astoria Ann Greengrass, pureblood and soon-to-be Lady Black, fifth-year Slytherin and betrothed to Harry Potter through a marriage contract between the house of Greengrass and house of Black."

Astoria looked at the ground afraid she sees rejection in Harry's eyes if he looks at her. Harry was almost fainting, the ice-princess was to become Lady Black, he never spoke to her. Sirius can't be serious no pun intended that the ice-princess from Slytherin likes him.

Hermione didn't look shocked she had her suspicion after last night with how Astoria acted and answered the Luna question with reluctance but still told Harry. Susan, Daphne, and Su weren't shocked at all so they knew Hermione noticed.

Astoria started to cry and she felt a pair arms around her that she knew. It was her sister and she felt another pair of arms on the other side and see it was Susan. Harry was at a loss his soon-to-be Lady Black and he sat here almost fainting.

After a few minutes, Harry stood up and looked at Daphne who looked with poison in her eyes and Susan who looked with a look that Harry knew from Hermione a look that he should be ashamed for waiting so long.

Susan let go. Daphne didn't want to but Su whisper in Daphne's ear "let go, let Harry try to make it alright. I know you want to but only Harry can do it right now."

Daphne reluctantly let go. Astoria was crying harder when she didn't felt arms around here anymore but the next moment, she felt arms that she didn't know and she felt the arms pulled her with him.

Harry had Astoria in his arms and took his seat back and pulled Astoria to his lap. Harry whispered in Astoria's ear "shhh it is alright. I am not the best husband that you deserve but if you will let me try to be, I think we can have a happy marriage. I think we just need to get to know each other and that we could be happy."

Astoria stopped crying and was sobbing when she buried her head against Harry's chest. Nobody saw it but she was blushing feeling Harry's muscles through his robes. Nobody saw the look from the hurt that Hermione had, she was confused a Slytherin that is supposed to hate Gryffindor was sitting in Harry's lap while a Gryffindor (she) who loves him didn't do it, yet she hoped.

She looked away from Harry an Astoria. Something Susan and Daphne did notice and gave each other a knowing smile. Knowing that they needed to talk to her about it without scaring her and Susan needed to tell Daphne was Su meant when she said that Hermione's Patronus changed while Hermione denied it.

"I don't want to break this up but Lord Potter you need to sign these documents that you accept all the things that your parents left you and t-" Ragnok said.

Harry signed it and put on the ring he still had in his hand before Ragnok was finished talking. The ring immediately resized to fit his right ring finger. Susan giggled and Daphne had her face to her head and said: "Potter always let the goblin finish especially the goblin king."

Astoria said "no it is Harry" lifting her head before immediately burying her head against his chest again.

Daphne thought 'oh NO not again, it is Harry, not Potter, it is Harry.' Daphne was ashamed she again said Potter instead of Harry. She always said Potter in the Slytherin common room but Harry when she was alone with Tracey in the dorm room or when she was home in her room or only Astoria was there but as soon as someone else was nearby Harry turned into Potter. 'I need to say Harry otherwise the next thing was going to be painful for me' Daphne thought.

Su was the only one that could ask "King Ragnok do you mean Har- Lord Potter isn't in trouble?"

Ragnok said "no way, why would he be? The only thing he is kind of late here but as I understand that is not his problem as he didn't know before."

Su said, "with all due respect King Ragnok but then why are you here?"

Ragnok said "the Potter family has always been respectful towards us and the Goblin Nation. We are happy to see that the new Lord Potter is no different and if needed I will handle some things myself like seeing the heir become the Lord for day to day business account Bonecrusher will do things. Recently the Black family gained it when Sirius Black told us Harry Potter was his heir so the Black Family became just as important as the Potter family only a little lower in our standing because the Potters has been for centuries even my forefathers saw the Potters as an important and respectful family."

Su just nodded and said nothing.

Ragnok asked a question he already knew the answer but he needed to be sure "I guess Lord Potter didn't know that Miss Greengrass would be Lady Black."

Harry said, "no I didn't and I guess it is unbreakable like most."

Astoria started crying again and Harry whispered in her ear "shhh I don't want to break it I just want to give you a chance to not marry me if you want."

Ragnok said "we will see that in a few minutes, we first need to finish the house Potter business. Lord Potter do you want the girls to leave?"

Harry was thinking he could trust Hermione and probably Susan. Astoria wasn't going to let him go soon it seems and she should probably know as see becomes Lady Black.

Su said, "Harry I understand if you want us to go but please trust us this once, do you think the house and Astoria would let us enter if we have bad intentions towards you?"

Harry thought 'Su has a point' and looked at Hermione. He was shocked when he saw the face of Hermione, she looked and angry and hurt what he remembered from his third year.

Hermione took a breath and said, "I think they should stay Harry, Su got a point."

Harry said, "okay they could stay."

Ragnok nodded and looked through the documents the Potter family had what was important and saw two letters for Harry. Ragnok said "Harry I got two letters for you both are from your parents, but you can better read them when you are done because we got much to do and little time because of all the interruptions.

Harry just nodded and grabbed the letters and want to put them in his pocket but Hermione grabbed them out of his hand and put it in her bag that has undetectable expansion charm.

Harry nodded thanks but Hermione just went back to her chair to sit.

Ragnok grabbed a document and said "this one is important Lord Potter, 7 generations ago the house of Weasley created a debt that they couldn't pay. Because they only had a son at the time and house Potter didn't have a daughter, the house of Potter obtained the house of Weasley wizengamot seat and the Weasley Lord ring. For the house of Weasley to obtain their seat and Lord ring back, the house of Weasley offered their future daughter in a hand of marriage with the heir Potter or Lord Potter in which they would get their seat and lord ring back until this generation however they didn't have a daughter."

Daphne said, "don't say, anything Potter."

Harry closed his mouth and Daphne said: "I guess there is no other way?"

Ragnok said "no Heiress Greengrass."

Daphne thought 'oh no not again' and said "Po- Harry if you give back the ring and seat without honoring the contract it will be of great shame for the Weasley's because you find the Weasley girl Ginny not attractive enough to become your Lady Potter. But you do find her attractive enough right?"

Harry nodded and Harry opened his mouth but Susan this time said: "If Ginny doesn't mind, I think it will help you to still marry Ginny and help the Weasley get back their vote in the wizengamot."

Ragnok said "there is one small problem there are two contracts for the daughter of house Weasley both for house Potter. Fortunately, nor your father as Arthur Weasley has finished the contract so you can annul it without any consequences unless shame if it came out. The other is however unbreakable and needs to be completed as soon as it is possible like now."

Harry thought 'is this hell or purgatory? I already got one wife that need to marry me and now Ginny needs to even if I didn't want to give Arthur his ring and his seat back not that I don't want too. Not to mention Ginny will have to share me with Astoria, can this become any worse?'

Ragnok said, "there are also some other marriage contracts we need to address."

Harry groaned and thought 'me and my big mouth.'

Ragnok holds a few documents and said: "a signed marriage contract is the marriage between Harry James Potter and Susan Amelia Bones signed by both parents."

Harry looked shocked and Susan. Susan blushed and said, "don't worry Harry I don't become Lady Potter, but you do become Lord Bones because I go for the line continuation option because I am the last of my family."

Harry thought 'bloody hell.'

"The next one is a signed marriage contract between Harry James Potter and Daphne Isabell Greengrass signed by Sirius Black as Harry James Potter guardian and the parents from Miss Greengrass."

Daphne smiled creepily and Harry thought 'where is Tom when I need him.'

Daphne said "it is the same for me as it is for Susan except that my family still lives. Sorry, Susan."

Susan said "no problem Daphne."

Ragnok said "the last one is not signed. The marriage contract is signed by your godfather Sirius Black…"

Harry groaned while thinking 'PADFOOT, YOU MUTT.'

Ragnok continued "and the mother. Unfortunately, the mother died and the father didn't sign it and because the father still lives the contract isn't active. The marriage contract is between Harry James Potter and Luna Selene Lovegood."

Harry was shocked 'Luna?'

Hermione was very angry now. Luna said she was interested but wasn't sure yet and now there is a marriage contract before they talked. Luna lied, how could she, she is my best friend beside Ginny.

Hermione stood up and screamed "why can everyone marry Harry but me? I know I am a know-it-all, bossy, beaver face, bushy-haired, insane mudblood but I got good qualities too, right. How can Slytherin's marry Harry and not me, a Gryffindor and why a Hufflepuff. If this goes on Su while also marry Harry. I love Harry more than all of you together."

Su said, "well actually…."

Hermione screamed out "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Hermione was crying now and Susan gave Hermione a hug. Daphne grabbed Astoria from Harry's lap and Susan leads Hermione to Harry without Hermione noticing. Harry wanted to stand up but Su grabbed his shoulder and shook her head meaning for him to stay seated.

After a few seconds, Hermione was pushed on Harry's lap and without warning, Hermione kissed Harry like a boyfriend kiss a girlfriend. Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed the light that appeared when they kissed. After the light faded the kiss ended. Harry had a goofy face as did Hermione but after a few seconds Hermione jumps off Harry and screamed before passing out on the ground.

All the girls decided with a look that they could talk about the light later and Ragnok noticed it and understand what the girls were saying. Ragnok decided that it need to wait for now maybe at the end of the meeting but there was much to do and little time left.

Ragnok immediately send a guard out of the door and within two minutes three healers return and said something in Gobbledegook and said: "Lord Potter can they take Miss Granger to run some test to see what is wrong?"

Harry said, "I need to go with her."

Susan said, "no Harry you need to do more things for house Black, right?"

Harry nodded and Susan said, "I go with them if you want me too."

Harry said, "if you could I would be very grateful."

Susan just nodded and Harry turned back to Ragnok "yes but please let me know what is wrong as soon as you know."

Ragnok nodded and said something in Gobbledegook and the healers nodded before taking Hermione immediately followed by Susan.

Ragnok said "no worries Har- Lord Potter my healers will find out what is wrong and will heal her."

Harry said "thank you Ragnok and you can call me Harry. I mean Astoria is going to marry me, Daphne, too and Su hinted at it right?"

Su said "house Black."

Harry said 'I guessed as much when you said actually."

Astoria let go of Daphne and was within the second again on Harry's lap. Daphne said "Harry would you marry Hermione is she loves you as she said?"

Harry said "I don't know I thought she loves Ron and she will need to share me. Polygamy isn't legal in the muggle world and I think she won't like it because she already found many traditions barbaric and this will not help, but if Hermione is okay with it and not in love with Ron or anyone else I would happily marry her because I think I got more feelings for her during the last few months especially the last few days after Ron left."

Astoria said in Harry's chest loud enough for everyone to hear "I don't mind if she becomes a sister-wife, Harry. Just as long as you treat us all equal you will, right?"

Harry looked down at Astoria even though he couldn't see her face, he said: "I will try my best to try to treat you all equal and spend one on one time with everyone especially the ones I don't know to get to know them better."

Daphne narrowed her eyes after Harry's story about his feelings for Hermione and what he knew from Hermione's feelings for Ron. Daphne used her Slytherin mind, what could have changed? She needed to talk to Su what she meant about the changed Patronus. Daphne wondered why they could even do a Patronus?

Most NEWT student can barely cast a non-corporeal one but it seems Hermione have a corporeal as she has seen but it was unheard from that they could cast it during their fifth year. Was the story she heard about Harry right that he can cast a powerful Patronus but in his third year? That can't be true? Right?

Daphne shook her head, she needed to focus on Hermione and the thing Su said and Hermione denied nothing more. The whole Patronus story can wait for another time. Hermione's well being was more important what shocked Daphne even more than Hermione actual fainting. Daphne never cared for any else except Tracey and her family like she did for Hermione suddenly.

Well, she did start to care about more people when she learned she was betrothed to Harry Potter. She started to care about Harry more than even Tracey and Harry's friends as long as they weren't a threat to his heart and love. She started to care about the ones that were a threat in her eyes in the first few weeks she stayed at Grimmauld place with all the girls. She is even afraid for Pansy, Lily (Moon) and Millicent, the other girls in her year in Slytherin while she never really liked them.

Ragnok handed the last documents and said "Harry this is everything that you own including vaults, money in the vaults, properties, jewelry and anything else of value. Normally I will discuss it with you but we don't have the time right now, I would like to continue to house Black business if that is alright with you?"

Harry just nodded and grabbed the document and this time Daphne grabbed it and put it in her bag probably with the same charms as Hermione has.

Ragnok looked into a desk drawer and pulled out a stack of documents although not as high as the Potter stack was. Harry thought 'hopefully this means no more marriage contracts than with Su.'

Ragnok also grabbed out a box that looked like the box with all the Potters ring. Ragnok said, "in this are all the rings just like the Potters have in the same order."

Ragnok opened in and Harry saw 6 rings and grabbed the left one. When he put also on his right ring finger and resized. Harry saw the two rings become one and looks confused at Ragnok.

Ragnok said, "Harry when you were two or more lord rings than the ring will meld together showing both crests, but if you need a specific ring, you just need to think about it and that ring will show."

Harry thought about the Potter ring and he sees it is the Potter ring with no sign of the Black ring. Ragnok continued "you can also make the ring(s) invisible to hide it."

Harry nodded and turned the ring back to the Potter and Black ring. He focussed on Ragnok. Ragnok said, "do you want to read Sirius Black's will?"

Harry nodded and grabbed the document containing Sirius's will. He read

_This is the last will_

_of_

_Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the most ancient and most noble house of Black …_

**Let stop here for now. I hope you like this chapter and the story so far. Pm or review. I hope the guest that responded to the last chapter will make an account or other ways to contact him or her.**

**I promise the next chapter will show Andromeda, Dora, and Remus (and the unborn Teddy) and maybe back to the morning how Hermione, Susan, Su, Daphne, and Astoria found Harry. **


	6. Sirius, you mutt and different hospital

"_spells cast"_

'_spells not cast'_

**Canon**

**Chapter 6 Sirius, you mutt and different hospital wing**

**28th December 1997, Account managers office for the Potters and Black accounts, Gringotts.**

Harry nodded and turned the ring back to the Potter and Black ring. He focussed on Ragnok, who said, "Do you want to read the will of Sirius Black?"

Harry nodded and grabbed the document containing Sirius will. He read

_This is the last will & testament_

_of_

_Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the most ancient and most noble house of Black, the godfather of Harry James Potter and should be regent Potter._

_I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind (shut up Moony!) and body and under no influence, and of my free will render all previous wills null and void before this day, 1__st__ April 1996. I leave the following things to: _

_To Remus, my best friend and brother in all but blood, I leave you 50,000 Galleons and the love of your life, Dora Tonks. I have a marriage contract already signed, it only needs your signature Moony and if my heir doesn't refuse, you will marry her, and I know my heir won't mind if you both want it. _

_To Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks (can't hex me now Dora), I leave you both 50,000 Galleons. I wish with my death that I could reinstate you into the Black family, but I could not, although I am sure that my heir would, you just need to ask him. I just ask you both to help the new Lord Black in any way he needs._

_To Amelia Bones, I leave you 25,000 Galleons and the best wards money can buy from the Goblins, but my heir needs to approve this and sign for it because they need to change the ministry wards and I cannot do that because of the false conviction against me. I have no doubt he would allow it and I think the goblins will have a very profitable meeting. _

_I give you all my love and you were the only woman who ever to have my heart. I know it is cheesy, but I am very sorry I couldn't give you a family of your own. It looks that fate brought us together before ripping us apart and did it a second time for fun after I escaped Azkaban. Just know that I never stopped loving you and if I could do it all over again, I would use my head and you, Susan, Harry and I would be a family, your family, my family. Who knows what would have happened? _

_To Susan Bones, I leave you 10,000 Galleons in a trust fund that so you can use for your school education and the whole trust fund will become available to you when you become Lady Bones or when you turn 21, whatever happens first. You think I don't know you and you're right, but I knew you when you were little. You played a few times with Harry when you were both babies and professor Lupin saw you as a responsible young woman when he taught at Hogwarts with the same morals as your aunt that is why you deserve it. I am just very sorry that you and Harry didn't have a friendship like Harry's parents and your parents hoped. _

_To Professor Minerva McGonagall, I leave you 25,000 Galleons. I am sorry for every grey hair we (the marauders) gave you and for every time you caught us. You were our favorite teacher Minnie I need to say. I leave you our Animagus study if you promise to let Harry learn as soon as possible to be an Animagus. He wants it as a memory to his father and I am almost certain also as a memory to me, so that he never forgets us. Even though I know he never will. _

_To Professor Filius Flitwick, I leave you 25,000 Galleons and give you my own and Remus Lupins' charms that we were inventing. We never knew if they worked because they weren't completed and after my escape, we didn't have the time to work on it. I do need to say that you were one of the marauders' favorite teachers closely after Minnie of course. _

_I also leave 100,000 to Hogwarts to replace the brooms for first-years to practice on and give children with little or no money a chance to attend Hogwarts and 5,000 Galleons to be divided between the professors that have had to put up with me._

_To Albus too many names Dumbledore I leave you . . . . . 30 sickles. _

_YOU MANIPULATIVE OLD BASTARD. IF I COULD STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN BEARD, I WOULD DO IT IMMEDIATELY. I always knew you had a secret agenda and I didn't know what it was but if I find out you were using Harry for anything that is bad or was bad for Harry, not even Merlin himself could save you and Death need to wait in line before he could claim you. The next great adventure will be a difficult one. The secrets you keep will people get killed, I'm afraid that I will be one of them and Harry but I will not let that happen if I can._

_Don't forget Dumbledore that I know you let me rot in Azkaban and that will not be forgotten by me, Remus, Tonks, Harry and the house of Black. Beware. . . . _

_To Arthur Weasley, I leave you 30,000 Galleons for the times that you let Harry stay with you during the summer vacation when I was in my summer house in Azkaban. I also give you everything that I gathered from the muggle world including the instructions with one request, but I will leave that in a letter. I want to thank you again, but I am sorry for what you are going to find out._

_To Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, if you are married, I want to congratulate you if not what are you waiting for. I give you 25,000 Galleons, the deed to a cottage that you should already have if you are married and the Black house on the southeast coast of France with a private beach which I wanted to give you as a surprise after your honeymoon. _

_To Charlie Weasley, I leave you 12,500 Galleons and a book about all dragons that ever existed and their care. The new head of house Black can help you set up a dragon reserve in the Scottish mountains if you want to. I know Tonks was dying to introduce you to a friend of hers maybe she still can._

_Fred and George Weasley, or is it Gred and Forge Weasley. I leave you 5,000 Galleons to invest in your store, take it as a gift from an old prankster. I also give you 1,000 Galleons to invest as your store as house Black just like my godson did. I leave both of you books that contain all the pranks the Marauders pulled including some unfished ones._

_To Ronald Weasley, I leave you 30 sickles. Why you may ask? Harry might not have seen it, but I did. I saw it when we met, then in your fourth year and then this year. Harry almost needed to stun you when we first met because you didn't believe me about the rat, but Harry did, and Hermione stood by him. His fourth year; don't think I didn't know what you did by not believing Harry. That is not to even mention what he said and the things you called him and then came crawling back. Harry should have declined it or at least let you crawl, but he is too forgiving. Hermione, Neville, the twins, and Ginny stood by him (although Ginny from Halloween in Harry's fourth year and for not trusting me was unfortunate but understandable). _

_This last year was even worse he saved your dad and when Harry was sad and sulking during Christmas, Hermione and Ginny were worried, but you, you just said that's Harry, he will come back, he always does this and then you continued stuffing your face with food like you were starving when you had already eaten four plates of food. You were eating worse than a pig, let me tell you that. You must be happy that I have left you anything._

_To Ginevra Weasley (sorry Ginny it is needed), I leave you 10,000 Galleons in a trust fund to pay for your education and there is a surprise in that trust vault, but you can't enter the vault until you have completed your education. There is another way to access it, but I will not tell you that. I leave you 100 galleons that you can use right now, with a tab for a few outfits with Madam Malkins like Remus. I know he (Harry) may not see it, he will just hang in there, but you may need to take the first step. However, you are not the only one, as there are a few others that also do, but you maybe need to share if you want that you will find happiness, I am sure. You know how he is._

_To Hermione Granger, I leave you 10.000 Galleons in a trust fund that will pay for your education and you can enter the vault after you graduate from Hogwarts, I suspect you want mastery's in many different subjects. In your vault, there is also a surprise and the same conditions as in Ginny's case and I will also not tell you. I also give you all the books from the Black library for the fight against the dork lard if he is still causing havoc and otherwise to make sure no bad magic will happen again. I offer the same advice; he will see it but like I said to Ginny, you need to share otherwise it will not happen. I see the way you look, and I know it is illegal in the muggle world but not in our world, uncommon yes but in his case, it is almost required by law. You just need to accept it and your life will be full of happiness I am sure. You know how he is._

_To Molly Weasley, I leave you 30 sickles, but I wanted to leave you nothing, but Harry wouldn't be happy about it so I thought that 30 sickles would symbolize it nicely (like with the others). Molly Weasley, you were invited to my house for your family's protection and you tried to run the house like it was your own which it was not. I am grateful for everything you have done for Harry, but he is not your son and if you keep doing this, he never will never be your son (in-law). I know I am not his father and never will be, but I do know what his parents would want. I also see Harry as my son and do what is best for him even if it is hard. At least Remus and I don't keep secrets from him._

_I am grateful for trying to clean it but not in the way you did, it was still my house and sure didn't like the way you tried to push the couples together (Harry/ Ginny and Ron/ Hermione). IF THEY FIND LOVE, THEY SHOULD FIND IT BY THEMSELVES BUT THAT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU AS YOU JUST NEEDED TO MEDDLE TO MAKE IT HAPPEN. GUESS WHAT YOU WILL FAIL IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED IT ALREADY. _

_Yes, I KNOW about the all the potions especially the love potions. I noticed it during Christmas, but I couldn't stop it then because they had eaten it before I could stop them. Same during Easter, but I did learn one thing. Harry was barely affected, and Ginny didn't change her views which meant that she really loved Harry. Hermione, however, did change; I saw how she tried to fight it, but I guess that Ron keeps feeding everyone potions every day during and after that Christmas. Harry was barely affected but even he couldn't fight it every day, sure he liked Ginny a lot and it could have grown but now I need to find some way to let Harry know that Ginny really loved him and Hermione for that matter. It is a wonder that neither Ginny nor Hermione are pregnant right now. I know Ron wasn't given any love potion, he wanted Hermione, but Hermione never loved him because she loved Harry._

_Arthur, I am very sorry, but you need to know this. What you do as head of House Weasley is your choice, but I would get checked out by St. Mungo's for the chance Molly did something to you._

_To Jacob and Isabel Greengrass, I leave you 30,000 Galleons to give 10,000 Galleons to each of your daughters and the other 10,000 Galleons is for you, but 5,000 Galleons is a gift the other 5,000 Galleons is to invest in your import business. The 5,000 is for 25% if that is not agreeable you will get 20,000 that will be divided over your daughters. Astoria Ann Greengrass and Daphne Isabel Greengrass, I give you a happy future with a man you will and can love. _

_To Narcissa Malfoy néé Black, did you think I'd forgotten about you Cissy? I could never forget my favorite cousins. I wanted to leave you different things, but I can't because everything will go to the dork lard and our dear Lucy not to mention our little Lucy. However, if you ask the new Lord Black to dissolve your marriage, I am sure he would help you to annul the marriage. After that please help him with the political side of things as he hates that, and I leave you (after the annulment of the marriage) 25,000 Galleons. Just ask as I am sure the new Lord Black will grant it. _

_To Bellatrix Lestrange néé Black, I wanted to leave you different things like Cissy but Bella what happened with you? I guess the dork lard and those incestuous brothers did go too far. I am sorry I couldn't save you, but I know somewhere deep down there is still the cousin that I loved so much, I can feel it. Just like with Cissy I offer you 25,000 Galleons if you want your marriage annulled. Just ask the new Lord Black he will grant it and help him how you can._

_To Draco Malfoy, I think you think 'why would I want to dissolve my mother and aunt marriages?' I will tell you why because you are NOT my heir and further MORE I CAST DRACO MALFOY AND ALL OF HIS OFFSPRING out of house Black. You and your offspring will never be associated with house Black. That way you can never turn the house Black into a dark house again. The new Lord Black will make sure that the house Black will be a light house and bring proper power and prosperity to the house. _

_Now my last and most important bequeath._

_To Harry James Potter I leave everything else that I have left including the ancestral house of house Black and Kreacher the house elf. All the vaults, properties (including the second house on the France south-east coast), valuables and anything else will also go to my godson Harry James Potter including making him the new Lord Black and emancipate him to claim it. _

_For everyone (Draco Malfoy) that think you can fight this, guess what? You can't. Harry's grandmother was my beloved aunt Dorea Black and that means Harry has Black blood in him and is eligible for the new Lord Black, of course, he was already my heir but that doesn't matter. _

_I now request everyone to leave the meeting except Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy néé Black, Bellatrix Lestrange néé Black, Andromeda Tonks néé Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Arthur Weasley, and both professors. If any of the above persons are not present, nobody else can take their place. _

_All that will happen now is considered a secret and cannot be spoken of without express consent of my heir. If Harry is not here, I give consent to Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley._

_To everyone that is here, I am sorry about everything that has happened, and I hope I died doing what I believed in and in protecting my godson. Harry, I am sorry, but everything is true that is said in my will as I believe otherwise the magic will render the will as false. Don't trust Dumbledore and certainly not his pet death eater as I suspect that they are up to something, I am not sure what, but I am close to finding out. _

_Harry, I love you, never forget that, and I am very proud. Because of that, you are now emancipated by our law as your magical guardian I can do that in my last will and here it is. I, Sirius Orion Black emancipate Harry James Potter a show of exceptional bravery and honor and allow him to become Lord Black and hereby give him the chance to become Lord Potter, Lord Peverell and anymore if there are due to him. _

_Everyone will get your bequests as soon as you leave this room, the keys for the vaults and everything else you have been left._

_Remus looks what is in front of you even if it isn't the always same. Harry, I know it difficult but please see the love that is around you, it is everywhere if you just look and trust in love. Make sure that you give yourself lots of children and grandchildren to spoil._

_Padfoot is signing off. Remus and Harry, I will wait for you together with Prongs and like Prongs will say his lily-flower (I will get hexed for that, but it will be worth it). Just make sure that you will make it a very long time before we see you or I will hex you back to life._

_Witnessed by _

_Remus Lupin (Family friend and second 'unofficial' godfather of Harry James Potter)_

_Goblin king Ragnok (requested by himself)_

_Account manager Bonecrusher (account manager of the Potters and Black)_

Under the witnesses stood writing by someone. _The heir Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger, all Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange néé Black and professors McGonagall and Flitwick were not present, Albus Dumbledore tried to take everything for all persons called above to give it to them when the time was right. We, as the goblins of Gringotts, refused and needed to remove Dumbledore from the building. Lord Black expressly told the goblins to forbid anyone from taking things that weren't theirs, especially Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to take the heirs part, Hermione's Granger part including the books and all the Weasley's part including the trust vaults, investment, and tabs. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were given to Andromeda Tonks under protest from Albus Dumbledore but Andromeda Tonks had the right and signed papers. The message for Bellatrix Lestrange néé Black, Narcissa Malfoy néé Black said she would give it to her. _

Harry was crying and Astoria was hugging him with Daphne on one side with her arms hanging over Harry's shoulders hugging him from the left side and Su was grabbing his right arm and pushing herself in it to provide comfort. In his left hand was the will. He grabbed the will tighter and put his arm around Astoria. He needed comfort and Astoria, Daphne and Su were here ready to comfort him.

After a few minutes Harry stopped crying and let go of Astoria, he put the will back on the desk before wiping his eyes. Ragnok understands it even though he saw it as a weakness. Ragnok grabbed a few other documents and said, "This is the statement with everything you own thanks to Lord Black's last will."

Harry tried to look at it, but Daphne grabbed it before Harry could look at it and put it in her bag. Harry looked at her and Daphne shook her head and gave Harry a glare. Harry shuddered a bit and looked quickly back at Ragnok. Ragnok could barely control a smile on his face.

Ragnok thought 'It is just like James and Lilly and Charles and Dorea just with more women it seems.'

Ragnok said "You also need to sign this to accept but there are two marriage contracts besides the one for Miss Astoria Greengrass. There is one from house Li suggesting a Wizengamot seat and gaining it and ... oh, this is interesting this one is recent with house Davies."

Daphne gasped 'House Davies but that meant Tracey. Why didn't she say anything?'

Harry, however, heard the word recent and said, "How recent?"

Ragnok looked again, saying "It seems that this contract was made 10th August 1995 and it seems that Lord Sirius made the offer and Lord Davies agreed."

Harry was thinking 'Sirius, if I could kill you again I would. Not Sirius, ha-ha.'

Harry continued thinking 'Ok, how many is that now? Astoria, Daphne respectfully the ice-princess and the ice-queen. That is two and then you got Susan, Su and Tracey maybe Hermione and Luna and hopefully Ginny that is eight women oh by Merlin's beard. Let's hope Peverell has no marriage contract or any else. I do wonder why there are so many girls in Grimmauld place though.'

There was a knock and Ragnok said "enter."

One of the goblin guards appeared and said something in Gobbledegook and Ragnok nodded. Ragnok said "Well Harry, it seems that your guests have arrived just a second ago with our portkey to our official portkey room. Normally the portkey would go to the meeting room but with the dark lord, we used this extra security. They are waiting outside would you like them to enter."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes and Ragnok I would like to thank you for using an eagle and the portkey."

Ragnok said, "I only did it as a courtesy and because you are an heir, or should I say Lord of two most ancient and most noble houses."

Ragnok nodded towards the goblin guard and the goblin guard bowed before closing the door. Less than a minute later the door opened again and Remus, Tonks and an older woman looking like Bellatrix opened the door and entered. Harry immediately tensed up and went for his wand as did Daphne and Su. Tonks saw it and said "Wait, this is my mother Andromeda Tonks néé Black, yes I know she looks like Bellatrix, but she isn't her.

Daphne and Su let their wand go but Harry had his hand still and his wand even though Astoria was still sitting on his lap.

Harry said "Daphne, get Astoria off of me" in a commanding voice. Remus recognized the voice; it was the voice he heard when they met Sirius in the shrieking shack at the end of Harry's third year even though his voice was deeper now. 'This was bad, Harry only used the voice if something was about to happen good or bad mostly if he was ready to fight and felt or knew he was in command like a commander or at least in control like now' Remus thought. Harry also shielded the three girls by stepping in front of them and pushing them a bit back,

Ragnok said, "Lord Potter-Black please remove your hand from your wand."

Harry said while looking at Remus, Tonks, and Andromeda "King Ragnok, I will if they answer my security question."

Harry looks at Remus and said "Remus, what did I say was the first memory that I used and told you by Patronus training?"

Remus thought back and said, "It was the happiness you felt was when you flew for the first time on a broom."

Remus said, "Okay, now you Harry."

Ragnok said, "Mr. Lupin, Lord Potter-Black had already shown by his blood he is Harry Potter."

Remus nodded. Harry turned to Tonks and wanted to speak but Remus said, "Harry you don't have to ask Dor- Tonks as Polyjuice Potion doesn't work on a witch or wizard that is a Metamorphmagus or want to turn into a witch or wizard that is a Metamorphmagus."

Harry doubted if that was true, but Hermione wasn't here, and Remus answered his question which only he knew the answer as even Snape didn't reach that memory two years ago. Harry nodded and took his seat back immediately Astoria was in his lap again.

Tonks saw that and the look on Astoria's face, a look of contentment when she was back in Harry's lap. Tonks tried not to laugh (which was difficult), but she managed it and had a great smile on her face which only Remus and Andromeda noticed.

Ragnok looked at Harry before looking at the group that had arrived. He waved his hand and one more chair appeared because the chair for Hermione and Susan was still there. Ragnok said, "Please take a seat."

Harry was happy to see that Remus was very careful with Tonks even though Tonks didn't like it. Daphne had her ice-queen persona again while Su looked curious at them. Astoria didn't look at the newly arrived people because she kept her head buried in Harry's chest.

However as soon as Remus seated Tonks he walked over to Harry and hugged him almost crushing Astoria, but when Remus heard the girlish scream he let go. He was surprised that he forgot this girl on Harry's lap, he totally forgot her probably because he was so happy to see Harry alive and well. He immediately went to the nearby chair that was free.

Ragnok said, "Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin-Tonks, and Mrs. Tonks, I want to thank you for your quick response I hope that we didn't interrupt anything important, but Lord Potter-Black needs your presence."

Remus said remembering how Harry called the goblin "No matter King Ragnok. We were not only surprised but very happy to see Harry again."

Ragnok said, "Lord Potter-Black like I said you need to sign this."

Harry signed and said, "King Ragnok, you can call me Harry in front of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks, and Andromeda Tonks."

Harry saw Tonks glare and said, "I love you too Dora." Tonks blushed at Dora only Remus, Sirius and her late father called her that.

Tonks said, "Why do you call me that Harry?"

Harry said, "Sirius said I always called you that when I was younger after I could talk of course don't you remember?"

Tonks nodded and said, "I do but I don't know you knew."

Harry said "Well I do now. You don't mind, do you?"

Tonks shook her head "Not as long as you don't call me by that name."

Ragnok saw this was turning into a long discussion and said, "I don't want to interrupt but time is money and we have already been here for quite a while."

Harry nodded and pushed Astoria lightly off his lap and said, "Sorry Astoria but I need to stand."

Astoria nodded before sitting on her sister's lap waiting for Harry to return to his seat. Harry walked towards Andromeda, Dora, and Remus and said: "I, Harry James Potter-Black hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks néé Black and her daughter Nymphadora Lupin- Tonks and any child they may mother and invite Remus Lupin to become part of house Black."

Andromeda stood and pulled Tonks with her and said: "I, Andromeda Tonks néé Black accept my lord."

Tonks said, "I, Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks accept my lord."

Remus stood up and said, "I, Remus Lupin accept the grateful offer, my lord."

Harry made sure his black ring was visible before he said, "so mote it be."

As soon as Harry said it Andromeda cried while Dora and Remus looked happy. Before Harry knew it, he was dragged back to the chair by Astoria and ended again with Astoria on his lap. It seemed Astoria was in her new favorite spot.

Ragnok said "Harry there is one more thing that we need to do. From your father's side, you have another lordship, Lord Peverell. You need to have a wife for it. As I understand you will have enough however you need to find a wife and be at least engaged before your 21st birthday, married before your 23rd and a child or your wife should at least be pregnant within two years of marriage or the line will pass to your son but because it has been generations if you accept it you must find a woman who wants the title. Your father and grandfather suffered when they couldn't find someone or in both cases, the woman couldn't anymore. In your fathers' case, the woman got a marriage contract and in your grandfathers' case the woman got murdered."

"If you don't accept you won't suffer but if your child doesn't find a wife for the line, he would suffer more. I want you to think about it. You wouldn't lose your magic or anything, but you will suffer for a bit. Your father suffered pain as did your grandfather for a few weeks when they couldn't find one by age 21. Some may say that there is a curse on the lordship, but we looked for it but besides the normal spells and charm there is no dark magic."

Harry thought for a second and heard somewhere accept it, it is your right. Harry said, "I accept it."

Ragnok nodded and grabbed another box. The Peverell line is an ancient and noble line but they have the same as the Potter and Black rings which is rare for just an ancient and noble house. Harry grabbed the left one again and put it one. It resized and nothing happened meaning it accept Harry.

Ragnok said "Nothing happened so the rings accept you as does the line. I expect some light though."

Now Ragnok said that the light started to light up from Harry's hand to engulf him but when the light reached his head Harry jumped up knocking Astoria off his lap. She was not happy and asked why he had done that but before she could become mad Harry let out a scream.

The girls, Tonks and Remus said "Harry what is wrong" in unison. Andromeda and the goblins didn't know what was happening.

Harry sank to his knees muttering "No, don't stop. I know you are there. I don't care, you will feel it too. Just like the ministry just try, Tom."

Harry passed out and Ragnok immediately said something in Gobbledegook and a guard left running. Ragnok with Bonecrusher came around the desk walking towards Harry. They were looking worried and were saying things in Gobbledegook. Astoria, Daphne, and Su kneeled beside him Daphne and Su grabbed and arm while Astoria put her head on his chest again trying to comfort the passed-out Harry.

Remus and Tonks were standing over the girls looking at Harry. Andromeda kneeled beside Daphne and tried some muggle things doctor do she is, after all, a mediwitch with muggle knowledge. She was happy when she felt a heartbeat, but she couldn't cast spells as she needed permission but before she could ask the question the guard returned with three Goblins.

Ragnok said "Lady Black could we take Harry to our hospital wing to make sure what happened."

Andromeda wanted to answer thought Ragnok was talking to her, but Astoria said up while sitting up "Yes, please. I can't lose Harry not anymore, not after he accepted me."

Su put her hand on his shoulder and said so everyone could hear "We feel the same we can't lose Harry. We are betrothed to him and we like him and hope on something more. So please help Harry."

Ragnok nodded and Su made sure Astoria wasn't in the way. The first goblin snapped her fingers and Harry floated. The goblins walked behind a floating Harry and they wanted to follow but three guards blocked the other from following them.

Ragnok said, "It is better if we leave the healers to do their work before we go to the hospital wing."

Astoria, Daphne, Su, and Remus wanted to argue but Andromeda said, "Of course, King Ragnok."

She looked at the girls and Remus and said "King Ragnok is right we need to let the healers do their job. If we go now, we could get in the way of healing Harry."

Remus, Su, Daphne, and Astoria were thinking before nodding. Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook. Two of the three guards went outside and one return almost immediately and walked back to his previous position near the wall behind the desk.

A few minutes later a goblin returned with drinks for Andromeda, Tonks, Remus, Su, Daphne, and Astoria. Andromeda and Tonks had tea. Remus, Su, and Daphne took a butterbeer and Astoria took a pumpkin juice.

A few minutes later the guard came back and something in gobbledegook. Ragnok answered and said to the group in English "The healers are working on Harry as soon as they are done, they will get us. My guard said it won't take long.

Five minutes later Remus was getting nervous and grabbed a firewhisky to drink. Andromeda and Tonks again grabbed tea while Astoria, Daphne, and Su took a butterbeer.

After a few more minutes a goblin that was there earlier returned and looked nervous. Ragnok and Bonecrusher looked with horror when the healer stopped talking.

Astoria asked, "King Ragnok, what is wrong?"

Ragnok said first to himself "That can't be possible and for 90% are you sure?"

The healer nodded and Ragnok said "Get the best curse breaker. That will be curse-breaker Weasley. Get him here as soon as possible and if possible, miss Delacour, they work great together."

The goblin nodded and quickly walked away. Everybody except the goblin looked at Ragnok and he closed his eyes before opening them.

Daphne couldn't hold her curiosity and asked, "High King Ragnok what is wrong with Harry?"

Daphne didn't try to smile for saying Harry without a thought of Harry being Potter.

Ragnok took a big breath and said "It appears that his scar is full of dark magic, but they didn't find out what yet. The healers said that the rings had felt it and only with the power of three rings could they fight it with means it is very strong but also, they found that his magical core was bound by 90%. They are still running tests, we don't know everything yet, but these are the initial results."

"William Weasley and Fleur Delacour are the best curse-breaker that we can get here at such short notice. William Weasley is very experienced, he worked in Egypt on the pyramids and in the Valley of the Kings where there were many wards and curses."

30 minutes later all the humans were nervously waiting for news, for a long while hearing nothing. Remus asked "King Ragnok could we please see Harry now?"

Ragnok wanted to say something when the door opened, and Bill walked in with Fleur. Bill and Fleur didn't show any sign that they knew the people that were in the room and Bill asked "King Ragnok, we came as soon as we could. What was so urgent if I may ask?"

King Ragnok said, "Thank you, curse-breaker Weasley, and miss Delacour or do you prefer Weasley?"

Fleur said, "My maiden name is fine as long as my 'usband also works 'ere." She still had an accent but less than when she came here more than three years ago. Daphne, Astoria, and Su noticed because they knew who she is. she is Fleur Delacour, Veela and Beauxbatons tri-wizard champion. (**A/N #1) **

Bill didn't know the girls, but he knew that the two blond girls were family and he suspected the old one was Daphne Greengrass. The twins talked about her beauty even Ron did, and he hated Slytherin.

He remembered Ron saying during his fourth year when Bill and Molly were there as Harry's family for the first task on Dumbledore's request "Greengrass has huge breasts although Bones top's her, but sure she is pretty, too bad she is a slimy snaky Slytherin, pure evil and should never be trusted, associated with and never talk to her either."

Fred and George said, "Yeah, Daphne sure is a beauty as is Susan and Daphne's little sister would probably grow just as beautiful as her." The twins also said more how she looked than Ron did.

That was why Bill suspected her name was Daphne, but he didn't know her sister's name and don't know the name of the girl of Asian descent. Bill thought 'Daphne sure is beautiful as is her little sister, I wonder if they are both Veela's I should ask Fleur. The girl from Asian descent also beautiful but not like a Veela but still very beautiful.'

His thought was interrupted when Ragnok said "Curse-breaker Weasley, we have a difficult situation. If you could all follow me to the hospital wing."

Ragnok followed by his personal guards, four in front, 2 behind followed by Bonecrusher and the Witches/Wizards. The other two guards for Ragnok were beside Bonecrusher and the six other guards surrounded the magical people while they were walking to the hospital wing.

Directly behind Bonecrusher were Bill and Fleur, behind them Daphne, Su, and Astoria and behind them Remus helping Tonks making sure she doesn't fall and then Andromeda. Andromeda was thinking about what could possibly be in Harry's scar. He looked in so much pain, she felt sorry for him as he changed so much and if she must believe Remus he had been through so much. She remembered he was such a carefree and happy child before the attack. Andromeda was mad at Dumbledore after Sirius' will. Dumbledore had lied to her and Ted. He said he was Harry's guardian after Sirius and Alice, but Sirius said that they were on the list and Dumbledore was not but not only that Dumbledore also let Sirius rot in Azkaban for 12 years and would be more if Sirius hadn't escaped.

**28th December 1997, hospital wing, Gringotts**

They entered the hospital wing, seeing a sleeping Hermione. Susan was sitting by Harry's bed and grabbing his hand while looking worried. The goblin healers were standing on the other side of the room whispering in Gobbledegook, which could be heard as the room was quiet.

Ragnok walked in and the goblin healers noticed it and immediately walked towards the king and bowing before saying something in Gobbledegook. Bill and Fleur both knew Gobbledegook and Ragnok, Bonecrusher and Bill looked worried while Fleur walked towards Harry quickly and said "Poor, poor, 'arry."

Remus said, "What is wrong king Ragnok?"

Ragnok turned towards the humans after the healers said something in almost desperate Gobbledegook and said "Well, a few things. It seems that Harry's scar is a Horcrux and is in connection with the dark lord. His magical core has been bound at 90% and to be honest it is a wonder he can cast magic after all. 90% is too much, most witches and wizards would be squibs when their magical core is bound at 90%. My healers have also found traces of basilisk venom in his blood and were discussing how he was alive."

All the humans looked shocked. Remus said "I didn't know about the Horcrux or the bound on his magical core. I do however know about the connection and the basilisk venom."

Ragnok asked, "Mr. Lupin if you did know about the connection why didn't you bring this to our attention?"

Remus looked to the ground and muttering something that sounded like "Dumbledore."

Ragnok said, "what did Dumbledore say?"

Remus didn't want to enter. Bill heard the question and said, "King Ragnok, Professor Dumbledore said he knew about the connection, but that it wasn't a threat to Harry."

Remus looked and said, "when did Dumbledore say that?"

"The first order meeting after Sirius died, you weren't there was on the day of the full moon," Bill said after thinking for a bit.

Remus looked shocked "Dumbledore lied."

Bill looked questioning to Remus "what do you mean Remus?"

"Harry got possessed in the ministry but managed to fight you-know-who off, out of his mind. I asked Dumbledore about it he said that we shouldn't worry but I don't remember why?" Remus said questioning himself.

Andromeda was thinking before asking "Remus, can I cast something on you?"

Andromeda looked at Ragnok and asked "King Ragnok, I request permission to cast a diagnostic spell on Mr. Lupin. Do I have your permission?"

Ragnok said, "For what Mrs. Tonks?"

Andromeda just said, "Memory charms."

Ragnok said, "I understand Mrs. Tonks, and I give you permission."

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and the guards nodded before making sure they were not in the way of Andromeda. Andromeda cast a few diagnostic spells and said, "Yes, it seems that there are traces of some memory charms but the last one looks at least 6 months ago maybe more."

Remus was furious they only one who would do this is Dumbledore, he was also one of the few that had the power to do it. Remus being part werewolf made it difficult for the caster to use mind magic including the Imperius curse on him.

Tonks said, "wait King Ragnok, did you said basilisk venom and you know of it, Remus?"

Ragnok and Remus both nodded. Ragnok now looked at Remus and asked: "Mr. Lupin could you tell how Lord Potter-Black-Peverell has basilisk venom in his blood."

Remus said "He got it 4 and a half years ago. In Harry's second year, the chamber of secrets was reopened. I didn't know until Christmas two years ago when Harry told Sirius and me the story. It seems that Ginny was possessed and opened the chamber of secrets throughout the year. At the end of the year, Ginny was dragged to the chamber and there was a message left _'Her skeleton will lay in the chamber forever.' _Harry went to Lockhart who was then the DADA teacher and told him what he knew."

"However, when he reached the DADA office Lockhart was packing up saying something about urgent business has come up. Harry and Ron held Lockhart at wand point to stop Lockhart using his wand on them. Harry found out that Moaning Myrtle was the girl that had died when the chamber was last opened. There was a sink in girl's lavatory which was the entrance of the chamber."

"Harry and Ron went down after Lockhart. Harry said that when they found a large snakeskin Lockhart had fainted, but Lockhart had tricked them and grabbed Ron's wand, Ron was close to Lockhart, standing behind him while Harry stood several feet in front of Ron and Lockhart."

"Lockhart grabbed the wand from Ron and tried to cast a memory charm that would have wiped Ron's and Harry's memory of the incident with Lockhart saying that he was too late. He also said that Ron and Harry had lost their minds after seeing Ginny's mangled body."

"However, Ron's wand was broken at the start of the year and he didn't have a replacement at that time. When Lockhart cast the memory charm it backfired wiping Lockhart's memory but also blasting him against the roof of the cave causing a cave in."

"Ron and Lockhart on one side and Harry on the other side. Harry said he continued onwards to save Ginny while Ron was trying to make an opening for when they came back. Harry found the entrance of the chamber and because he was a Parseltongue he could open and close the entrance. He had a conversation with you-know-who when he was 16 years old and a dairy, which I look back at and think could be a Horcrux."

"Anyway, Tom as he now called himself (after revealing that he was you-know-who) said that the basilisk would only come when it was called. Harry tried to wake Ginny up, but Tom was draining Ginny's soul to have a body again. The basilisk came out but was reluctant to attack because, according to Harry "her master Salazar Slytherin placed her to protect the school, but Tom had bound her to his will."

"The fight started when Fawkes and the sorting hat appeared. Harry pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. Harry needed to end the fight fast because every second Ginny was closer to death. He won but had one fang of the basilisk pierce his arm as he killed the basilisk. He put the sword through the basilisk's head with his arm in her mouth. Looking at his right upper arm there was a closed wound from the fang. Harry destroyed the diary with the basilisk fang that was in his arm. Ginny woke up but Harry was dying. Fawkes landed next to Harry and let a few teardrops fall in the wound neutralizing the venom, that is why Harry had traces of venom in his blood and did not die. "

**end**

Everyone looked with open eyes even the goblins. Tonks, Bill, and Fleur didn't know half the story and were also surprised.

Bill said, "I know he saved Ginny but not that he was so close to dead."

They heard a movement and saw that Hermione was waking up. Hermione went to sit in her bed and asked, "What happened and what am I doing here?"

She saw Susan sitting at another bed but didn't see Harry.

Hermione asked, "Where is Harry?"

When Daphne pointed at the bed by Susan, Hermione looked worried and ….

**Let's end here. The next chapter will be in the hospital wing from Gringotts. What happened with Hermione will be revealed and what the plan to do with Harry. The word count allows Harry will know how the girls found him.**

**I want to give a shout out for Just William who beta'd this chapter.**

**A/N #1 **half and quarter Veela's doesn't exist however because of the human blood they can't change in their bird form, but they can use the allure and create fireballs and throw them.


	7. The truth is potions Nightmares and go

**Chapter 7 The truth is potions. Nightmares and go for the moon**

**28th December 1997, hospital wing, Gringotts**

They heard a movement and saw that Hermione was waking up. Hermione went to sit in her bed and asked, "What happened and what am I doing here?"

She saw Susan sitting at another bed but didn't see Harry.

Hermione asked, "Where is Harry?"

When Daphne pointed at the bed by Susan, Hermione looked worried and saw Harry sleeping. She wanted to rush over but she couldn't get up. After about 30 seconds she got up and the Goblin Healers looked shocked. When Hermione reached Harry's bed she almost collapsed to the floor but Susan and a few seconds later Daphne kept her standing before dragging her back to her bed and pushed her down when she tried to get up again.

Hermione said, "Daphne, Susan let me go in need to go to Harry."

Susan said "Hermione, he is only a few feet away. Look he is in the bed right next to yours."

Susan took a step aside to let Hermione see Harry. Hermione again wants to get up however this time Susan and Daphne couldn't push her down. Su and Astoria came to help them but that also didn't work. Hermione even managed to get both feet on the ground and stood up and put two steps. The girls tried to push her back and pin her to the bed. Hermione needs to take one step back but didn't budge further. Remus came to help them and his enhanced strength got Hermione on the bed again but she was struggling. Two goblin healers came and forced a potion in her mouth. After 30 seconds she fell back on the bed sleeping.

Ragnok said "that is a sleeping draught and calming potion in one. we thought Miss Granger would need that."

All the girls and Remus bowed and said: "thank you King Ragnok."

Ragnok said, "you are welcome Miss Bones, Miss Greengrass, Miss Li, future Lady Black, and Mr. Lupin."

Ragnok said something in gobbledegook to the healers. The healers respond and Ragnok looked amazed and his mask slipped for many seconds before he replaced his mask. Andromeda, Daphne, and Astoria notice Ragnok's mask slipping but decided to keep it to themselves.

Remus also but wanted to know what was happening. Remus asked "king Ragnok what is happening? I saw there was something wrong."

Ragnok sighed "the healers say that what Miss Granger managed to do something impossible and I would have agreed if I didn't see it with my own eyes. Miss Granger was severely drained and magically exhausted by a couple of potions that were in her system. The potions were fighting against Miss Granger after the kiss she shared with Lord Potter. The healers have the list with all the information about the potions, but the healers didn't know how Miss Granger could keep Miss Greengrass, Miss Li, Miss Bones and Lady Black off and got out of bed to only caved when you Mr. Lupin helped them to get Miss Granger back on the bed. According to the healers, she should be out for several hours that she woke up was already a surprise."

Harry was stirring but didn't wake up. Remus looks at Harry when he saw him stirring and said "one thing you need to know King Ragnok is when Harry sorry I mean when Lord Potter is around, expect the unexpected and impossible things. Lord Potter has the tendencies of doing this that are impossible or at least highly unlikely and those are always unexpected."

Nymphadora smiled at that knowing all the stories of Harry's exploits in Hogwarts from Sirius and Remus right up till the end of his sixth year and Dumbledore's death. If you ask her it was a wonder Harry only had one girlfriend at the end of the year, but she wasn't surprised it was the fiery, quidditch loving, red-headed girl Ginny. She liked her but Nymphadora would have put her money on Hermione or Ginny with a few broken hearts along the way which include her old boss niece Susan Bones.

Tonks overheard Amelia and Susan talking about boys Susan likes, about the unfair position Susan was in and she is sure most of the talks contain Harry for a major part, she was shocked when she heard at the end of Harry's third year when she was on security detail at Bones Manor that Susan and Harry had a marriage contract from house Potter. She wanted to tell Harry but when Amelia noticed she made Dora gave an oath to not tell anybody else especially Harry until Amelia or Susan told him and gave her permission or Harry became Lord Potter (normally on his 17th Birthday without or incapacitated father).

Ragnok sighed and thought 'I am going to like Harry Potter very much. His father James Potter was funny when he told me some of his pranks and Charles Potter was also a nice human and always was straight to the point. I liked both very much for different reasons but I must say that Harry Potter I like the most so far but still, his father and grandfather were taken before their time including their wives.'

Ragnok had a sad expression but almost immediately put his mask back up. This time nobody noticed Ragnok letting his mask slip as everyone was looking at Harry. Everyone watched because Harry was still asleep but was turning like he had a nightmare. Suddenly Harry said up while his eyes still closed and shouted "no, no not them kill me not them they don't deserve this. They didn't want to marry me, they don't even like me, kill me that will free them just kill me and let them be. They only like me for my fame and money but they still don't deserve to die. JUST KILL ME INSTEAD, AAAAAHHHHH."

The last sentence Harry shouted it was the hardest shout and scream they ever heard. Harry felt back on the bed after that and the goblin healers quickly returned to Harry. The goblin healers were talking Gobbledegook and grabbed some potions that they were preparing before.

Everybody else didn't know what to do. Tonks and Remus were looking at the girls as was Andromeda. Remus thought 'does Harry got the same problem as James and Sirius had the first five years at Hogwarts. And how do the girls fit in.'

Remus saw Tonks was getting angry when he hair turned red but Remus quickly grabbed her in a hug with soothed Tonks a bit and her hair turned slowly less red and more to her real hair color, black. Her heritage that got returned to her mother and added her had one familiar threat the black hair color. As soon as Tonks could control her hair color she changed it not because she didn't like black hair but it reminded her and her mother what their family did to her mother not that it matters now.

Tonks looked at Remus' face and Remus just shook his head indicating now wasn't the time. They will talk about it but not now maybe when Harry was better or when they were alone with or without Andromeda. However all the girls looked really shocked while Susan and Su had tears in their eyes, the only question was why, but also were is Ginny and that blond girl Luna. Remus and Tonks expected them both here, both were with Harry at the ministry but also where is Ron? They thought about Sirius, I still hurt but they have grieved enough and were now living life like Sirius wanted they would, happy, the letter they both got was enough evidence of that.

Remus, however, was besides happy with Tonks also very sad, Sirius trusted Remus to take care of Harry and Remus didn't. 'I grieved for Sirius but I never asked how Harry was feeling not when I saw him or sent him a letter asking how he was. I feel that if Sirius was here I would be hexed and I would deserve that. I grieved and had the help of Tonks while Harry was with his relatives and none of his friends or girlfriends if what Sirius and I saw was right. Hermione and Ginny both showed the care for him that was more than a friend, but they weren't there for Harry they couldn't, Dumbledore forbade it. He heard from Professor McGonagall about Miss Lovegood…. Luna was also becoming a friend from Harry and Professor McGonagall said during a meeting during Christmas from Harry's 5th year that she thought that Luna was becoming more than a friend' Remus thought feeling the guilt intensify.

'When Harry wakes up I should apologize to Harry and offer anything I can' Remus thought to himself. He hoped Harry would accept the apologies but he knew that Harry had every right to deny it. Tonks felt that Remus was absent with his mind and looked at him. Tonks raised her eyebrow and Remus smiled a little bit showing he was alright even though he was not, but Tonks didn't notice as she was shocked by seeing the chest of Harry when the goblins went to treat him.

Now all the girls were shocked the one moment and then next all the girls were crying even Hermione was while she is asleep. It was if she could feel and see what the other girls saw. Harry's chest had many scars and there were some scars that were bigger than a hand and larger than his chest meaning if went to his back. Remus saw it and now the guilt was too much, he broke down. Quickly letting go of Tonks and he felt on the floor crying. He had failed James, Sirius and more importantly his first real friend Lily. Tonks bend down next to him to provide comfort. Andromeda put her hand on Remus' shoulder to give comfort while she also had tears in her eyes.

All the girls were seeking each other to provide comfort, but the biggest shock came when the goblin healers turned Harry around ad everybody saw his back. Nobody has ever seen that many scars on one person and many of them were old while a few just looked less than a year old. All the humans were crying while Ragnok and Bonecrusher mask slipped totally. They looked before looking at the healers. The healers were also astonished by all the wounds but immediately started to look at the scars over and put some potions on them.

All the guard goblins looked with respect towards Harry what Daphne and Su noticed looking around to avoid seeing Harry's scars. Ragnok and Bonecrusher looked like they were having a conversation with only looks until they leaned in closer and started to quickly talk in Gobbledegook. They both shouted outraged and if everyone looked they could see the murders intent in their eyes.

Astoria was crying in Daphne's arms while they went to sit by Hermione who was also crying although it was in her sleep. Susan and Su were hugging while holding one of Hermione's hand while Daphne and Astoria hold the other. Daphne and Su were sobbing while they could no longer keep their eyes off Harry. Both were happy there weren't more of the girls here or it would be chaos. Susan saw Fleur crying before she ran toward Bill and fell in his arms definitely crying while Bill looked almost sick. Yes, he had a couple of scars like the scars on his face because of Fenrir Greyback, but even he hadn't that many scars. He had by far fewer scars than Harry's have.

A healer waved his hand and a screen appeared around his bed and all the girls (except Hermione) wanted to go behind the screen but Ragnok gave a gesture and from the fourteen guards four took place outside the screen and two went behind the screen. The guards forbid the girls from getting behind the screen.

The girls look confused at Ragnok. Ragnok said "I think it is better if we leave the healers to work in peace. The guards are here to make sure the healers are not disturbed and protect Harry while he is unconscious and unable to protect himself. The four guards will also keep an eye on Miss Granger and if needed protect her.

"I think we should return to the meeting room and make a plan for getting the Horcrux out of Harry without killing him and see the report the healers made of Miss Granger's condition," Ragnok said.

Ragnok turned and was followed by Bonecrusher and four guards while the others were waiting for the humans to follow. The girls hesitated but Bill said "I hope you can trust me but we can better follow them right now otherwise we disrespect King Ragnok and not trust him. That will end badly for you and reflect badly on Harry I suspect when he called you Lady Black" Bill ended while pointing at Astoria.

The girls looked at each other and nodded before following King Ragnok followed by Bill and Fleur. The last were Andromeda, Dora and Remus followed by the last four guards.

**28th December 1997, Account managers office for the Potters and Black accounts, Gringotts.**

When they are in the manager's office again there was already a tray with a few different drinks. The girls couldn't get their drink still sobbing while Daphne and Su tried to compose themselves and just barely succeeded. Andromeda and Dora gave all the girls a butterbeer because they couldn't get themselves to grab a drink.

After a few minutes and everybody got their drink Ragnok looked at the parchment with everything that was wrong with Hermione. Ragnok said, "I got here the result of Miss Granger."

Everybody turned their attention to Ragnok. Ragnok sighed and started clearly not happy "Miss Granger had many potions in her. We have discovered she had a love potion keyed to Ron Weasley (amortentia), obedience potion keyed to Ron Weasley, trust potion keyed to Ron Weasley, jealousy potion keyed to Hermione Granger, small jealousy potion keyed to Harry Potter, friendship potion keyed to Harry Potter, hate potion keyed to Harry Potter, hate potion keyed to Hermione Granger, loyalty potion keyed to Ron Weasley, loyalty potion keyed to Molly Weasley néé Prewett and remains of a loyalty potion and trust potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore. There was a little bit of dark magic trace but that was not a potion, she is as already said magically exhausted, tired and need to rest."

Remus asked, "King Ragnok how can she have a jealousy potion for herself and what can a jealousy potion and friendship potion do to if it is keyed to the same person?"

Ragnok answered "it could be she took something that was supposed for someone else and the jealousy potion for Harry was small but the friendship was a normal dose. If both are given means that the person that ingested it feels nothing but friendship for the person but feels jealousy for different things mostly irrelevant things and don't trust the persons' opinion and judgment. It could give problems if the friendship potion is too strong will the person loves the person keyed to the friendship potion, same can happen with jealousy potion. We don't know what the dark magic was but it could have amplified the power of the potion."

Remus asked, "and the hate potion?"

Ragnok said "the same as the jealousy potion. However, hate potions are unpredictable it could go in different ways, even if the hate potion was brewed perfectly. If keyed into a person you would hate that person or hate the person, the person hates and it could conflict the other potions because hate potions are aggressive. I don't know what the hate potion against herself would have caused and I don t if it did."

Bonecrusher said "sorry to interrupt King Ragnok but the healers said that all potions were severely recently weakened and it was fighting against her magic. Very recently means mostly the same day if not hours. I suspect the kiss with Harry as Harry's magic probably helped her magic to fight against the potions as it seems that a lot of potions were very recent severely weakened and wouldn't work against a strong-willed person like Miss Granger especially the obedience, hate, jealousy, and friendship potion and to a certain point all the other potions. The friendship potion would only work if the person is not in love with the keyed in potion but Miss Granger expressed her love for Harry. However, because Miss Granger is tired and magically exhausted the potions would probably work now if they didn't before."

All the girls nodded and Remus and Dora were smiling hoping Harry and Hermione will finally see it, the love they share and have for each other. Andromeda had heard about Hermione Granger and from what she heard she could agree with Bonecrusher's explanation.

Ragnok nodded his head thanking Bonecrusher. Ragnok said, "however Miss Granger is magically exhausted I think the kiss was what makes most potions fight but Harry's magic probably helping Miss Granger's magic fight was too much for her to take and that is why she passed out."

Everybody nodded and Daphne asked, "King Ragnok what should we do with Hermione now?"

Ragnok said, "well we needed to give her a sleep potion and we planned to let her rest before giving her a flushing potion, but with the amount of potion in her even if they are weakened or do not work anymore the hours after taking the flushing potion will be a hell for Miss Granger."

Everybody except Astoria knew what a flushing potion did and looked with a painful look. Everybody had been fed a flushing potion at a certain time. Nobody had a potion in them when they used a flushing potion but they were told what happens if you had potions in you. Tonks who was fed the potion because she wanted a child and she was on the potion to prevent it experienced it first hand and never want to do it again. The potion is flushed out of your system by throwing up although if the potions are already long in your system and it if past your stomach it will come out of the other end.

Astoria saw the faces and decided to ask another time because Ragnok grabbed another parchment and she hoped it contains information with what is wrong with Harry. Ragnok and Bonecrusher were looking at it and their faces turned darker with every letter it seemed.

Before anyone could ask Ragnok let out a scream of fury and quickly left with four guards leaving four guards in the manager's office with Bonecrusher. Less than one minute later two guards walked in taking a place near a wall. Bonecrusher is an account manager for two very wealthy clients, one less wealthy and he got at least 6 goblin guard with him during meetings but he would mostly be around 8 or 10 guards during meetings. Bonecrusher was one of the highest-ranked account managers as an account manager could be. He is the account manager of the Potters, Peverells and Blacks accounts. Two of the accounts were very wealthy (Potter and Black) and the lowest one (Peverell) was still more wealthy than at least half the ancient and noble houses.

Bonecrusher didn't now why Ragnok walked out but that was not his business to know unless King Ragnok told him. Bonecrusher looked through the desk and said "I would normally not discuss this but with the person that is involved, but you girls are betrothed to Harry and there are a few things we still need to discuss. Actually, King Ragnok wanted to do it after Harry took an inheritance blood test for any possible additional lordships that his father or godfather didn't claim but did have knowingly or not."

Remus was laughing inside himself as was Tonks. Remus looked at the girls and didn't envy Harry at all. He wasn't surprised when Bonecrusher said they were betrothed to Harry. Remus couldn't think of any other way why those girls would be her however if it was only Hermione or Ginny he wouldn't think that although they love Harry.

Everybody took another glass to drink hoping to calm their nerves hoping Harry was quickly healed especially with the war raging outside. Ragnok came back followed by two squads of goblin warriors. Ragnok took a seat back and said: "I want to know if any of you know where Lord Potter lived when he wasn't at Hogwarts like the last half-year."

Tonks and Remus's mask slipped and Ragnok noticed before looked angry at them "well were does or did he lived?"

Remus said "when he wasn't at Hogwarts and that was only during summer he stayed at his relatives' house. They lived at Privet Drive 4, Surrey, England however the day before Harry left Privet Drive. Harry made sure his relatives left Privet Drive to keep them safe."

Bill decided to say the rest "normally Harry stays a month or a little bit more there before coming to the Burrow. This year he came to the Burrow before his birthday because on his birthday the blood wards on Privet Drive would fall."

Ragnok looked mad and said "nobody ever thought to look after Lord Potter-Black-Peverell?"

Tonks said, "We watched him making sure he was safe."

Ragnok was turning his full attention to Tonks. Remus noticed the danger and moved a little closer to Tonks to protect her if needed. The guards noticed and waited for Ragnok to give an order. The girls were also moving closer knowing Harry wanted Tonks and her baby unhurt.

Ragnok took a deep sighed before asking "I will come back to that. Does anybody know where he stayed for the last few months?"

Everybody shook her head but Remus nodded. Ragnok looked at Remus with a raised bow almost saying well?

Remus said "I don't know after September. He stayed at Grimmauld Place the ancestral house of Black. However, I tried to enter on the 13th of September but I couldn't enter. I know about the defenses and knew that if I forced my way in I would be hurt badly. Harry may be mad but I guess that they weren't there anymore which was a good idea because when I looked behind me I could just barely protect myself, evade a couple of spells and apparate away before the death eaters could kill or stun me. I guess stun because the door wasn't destroyed."

Astoria said, "sorry Mr. Lupin it was me why you couldn't enter."

Remus said, "what do you mean Mi- Lady Black?"

Astoria let go of Daphne facing Remus and said "I learned that I was betrothed to the new Lord Black. First, we thought it was Draco Malfoy but we learned it was Harry and I was relieved, to be honest, and very happy. We didn't go to Hogwarts when our parents heard that Snape would be headmaster, We were afraid of what would happen to us if we returned. The Slytherins common room wasn't a good place for females not even from the ancient and most noble house of Greengrass. We got lucky though."

Astoria let the last words sink in before continuing "I didn't know what to do but our parents send us 'away' to make sure that we were safe, my sister and I. We stayed in tents until the 10th September Kreacher popped in front of me and said Lady Black Kreacher can take you to the ancestral house of House Black. I wondered how he knew I was hoping for a real house that was protected. Kreacher promised it was safe and took me first so I could alter the people that were allowed into the house and immediately included my sister. A few days later we gathered the other girls we knew those that weren't at school. They are here and at Grimmauld place this moment. I added all the girl's names and let Hermione and Ron be able to enter to be exact all Weasley's are still able to enter. I couldn't stop Harry from entering as Lord Black but I made sure that everybody that was allowed wasn't anymore. I couldn't know who we could trust from them as we didn't know many of them."

Remus nodded understanding and couldn't fault her way of thinking if you don't know them, refuse them any longer access to the house.

Ragnok said "thank you, Lady Black, to answer Mr. Lupin's question. Now back to Mrs. Lupin-Tonks. You watched him but never brought this to anyone's attention?"

Remus said, "wait." Ragnok turned to Remus who was grabbing his head while shaking his head slightly. When Remus let his head go and look at Ragnok he said "we did mention to Dumbledore that we didn't trust his relatives and were afraid that something may happen to Harry while he was there. We suspected that he was being hurt while being there but Harry never said anything and Sirius and I didn't want to know if we wanted to know to be honest. Both Sirius and I did ask Dumbledore and he said…"

Remus stopped and suddenly said after almost 30 seconds "Harry is overreacting the blood wards would protect him. Nothing could happen to him while he is there and that is why he needs to stay there."

Ragnok was seething and said, "he obliviated you?"

Remus didn't do anything but nodding. Tonks thought and noticed something wasn't right with her memories and said: "I think he did it to me too."

Remus said "I think so. What I remember was when we were at Burrow and Grimmauld Place we asked him and both times everybody was present. I think everybody was obliviated well expect Sirius remember what he told us after the meeting begin December?"

Tonks nodded and said, "you are right but he probably wouldn't want to know because then he would go to Azkaban because he would have killed the Dursleys for sure."

Remus and Andromeda nodded. Andromeda knew how Sirius was a model Gryffindor acting without a plan. Gryffindors are rather impulsive and that was the reason why Sirius got locked up in the first place. He was innocent but still.

Suddenly the door opens and two guards were holding an elf. All the girls recognized the elf as being Dobby.

Su said, "let go of Dobby."

One of the guards said something in Gobbledegook at Ragnok and Ragnok replied and the guards unhappily let Dobby go and returned back to the hospital wing. Susan asked, "Dobby what are you doing here?"

Dobby said "Dobby is sorry Miss Susan. Dobby found out where master Harry's little moon is and came here to tell Master Harry. Dobby found Master Harry wounded in bed and the goblins prevented Dobby from helping Master Harry. Dobby attacked the goblins so Dobby could help Master Harry and if Master Harry need to go Dobby could take him to safety."

Dobby started crying and said "Dobby is sorry. Dobby should punish Dobby."

Susan said "stop Dobby you don't need to punish yourself but the next time don't attack the goblins or anyone else unless you know they are bad and want to hurt Harry. Okay, Dobby?"

Dobby nodded happily and said 'yes Miss Susan, Dobby understands."

Daphne said, "Dobby what do you mean with Master Harry's little moon?"

The girls were thinking but Bill quickly said "I think that the elf … Dobby means Luna right?"

Dobby said, "yes, Sir."

Bill said, "Bill is okay Dobby."

Dobby said "Okay Mister Bill."

Su said, "you know where Luna is?"

Dobby nodded and all the girls asked at the same time "where is she?"

Dobby said "old bad masters house."

Daphne said, "does any of us know who his former master was?"

Everybody shook their head and Daphne asked: "Dobby can you tell us the name of your former master?"

Dobby shook his head "no Miss Daphne. Dobby was forbidden by Dobby's old master."

Susan said "But Dobby your former master isn't you master anymore Harry is. Could you tell us then?"

Dobby again shook his head "no Miss. Master Harry never said Dobby could tell his former master's name and therefore the old master wish is still there."

Astoria said, "can we allow you to tell us?"

Dobby shook his head and said "Dobby is sorry but no. Dobby is bound to Master Harry and house Potter. If Miss Astoria was married to Master Harry even as Lady Black Miss Astoria could but Miss Astoria isn't married yet. Master Harry doesn't have a Lady Potter and therefore only Master Harry can allow it."

All the girls groaned and Remus couldn't surprise a smile as did Tonks. They remembered Harry's story about Dobby. Dobby saw Harry almost like a god and he would never disobey Harry. Remus tried thinking back did Harry said who his former master was? Remus couldn't remember and Tonks also couldn't.

Ragnok waved a hand and a small chair appeared for Dobby. Ragnok didn't like elves even if they are their closest relative in species but he did always gave elves respect, you don't have to like them to give them that. Also, this elf was a Potter elf and if Harry is a real Potter, the elf isn't treated as a slave.

After a few minutes of nobody talking the two guards came back with Kreacher. Kreacher was waiting for Dobby but Dobby didn't come back. Kreacher, however, didn't attack the goblins and asked to see Dobby and Lady Black is she as still here.

Kreacher said, "Lady Black Kreacher is sorry for coming without being ordered but Kreacher was worried when Dobby didn't return with Master Harry."

"Kreacher can you tell us where Luna is being kept?" Astoria asked.

Kreacher nodded and said, "in Malfoy Manor is Master Harry's little moon, but Dobby and Kreacher also saw some muggleborns witches and two older wizards in the dungeon but couldn't get them out."

Andromeda said, "Kreacher are Narcissa Malfoy néé Black and Bellatrix Lestrange néé Black there?"

Kreacher nodded and said, "yes Madam Black."

Andromeda looked shocked and said, "why do you call me Madam Black?"

Kreacher said "because Madam Black is Madam Black. Master Harry must have returned Madam Black and Mrs. Lupin néé Black in the most ancient and most noble house of Black."

Andromeda nodded while a happy tear left her eyes. Finally, she could drop the name Tonks and use her maiden name again. Ted let her use his last name because he still felt love for her but he was not in love anymore, but he was with the muggleborn witch and he moved to America to escape Voldemort. Andromeda couldn't really fault him for that but it still hurt that he cheated and then left her. He was sorry and he left a trust vault for any grandchildren he might get from his little Dora and let them use his name as long as they needed. Andromeda said "King Ragnok and account manager Bonecrusher can I let my last name drop and use my maiden name Black again?"

Both nodded and said "of course Madam Black but you need to sign this finalizing the divorce by also dropping Mr. Tonks's name, that was the only way you were still connected. You also need to sign this to make the trust vault Mr. Tonks left a Black vault otherwise you cannot enter anymore."

Andromeda said "but if it becomes a Black Vault Lord Black get control. He could sign it over to someone from his family but he could also keep it."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher nodded. Remus said "Andromeda please trust me. If you explain to Harry he would sign it over to you or sign that the children from Dora will get access at a certain age."

Andromeda looked at Remus and saw her daughter smile and slightly nodding next to Remus. Andromeda thought 'well it is Harry. If he really is a son from James and Lily and the stories Remus and Dora were right Harry would not even hesitate.'

Andromeda nodded and said, "okay Remus I trust you with my daughter so I trust you with this."

Andromeda turned around to Ragnok and Bonecrusher and just said "I agree please change it" and she signed both documents becoming Madam Black and the trust vault became a vault of house Black.

Quickly after again two guards came and talked in Gobbledegook. Ragnok already sent the two squads away because Remus and Tonks don't know where the Dursleys are. Ragnok nodded at the Gobbledegook and turned to the humans although Bill and Fleur understand most Gobbledegook and know why the guards looked expectantly at Ragnok for him to say what they heard.

Ragnok said, "let's go to the hospital wing it seems Harry and Miss Granger both woke up around the same time."

**28th December 1997, hospital wing, Gringotts**

After a few minutes, everyone enters the hospital wing from Gringotts and see Hermione throwing up will Harry try to get the goblins to give back his shirt to cover up his scars. Hermione had teary eyes because she has seen the scars before she started throwing up from the flushing potion they gave her.

Harry hears Gobbledegook and the healers leave his bed which gives Harry time to put on his shirt. Harry sees everybody standing there and sees the girls almost running up to him with teary eyes. He knew that they saw his scars, he didn't want to talk about it. Harry noticed Dobby and Kreacher and asked "Dobby, Kreacher what are you both doing here?"

Dobby said, "Kreacher and Dobby found master Harry's little moon."

Harry shot up out of bed knowing that Dobby meant Luna and asked: "where is Luna?"

Harry evaded the girls, grabbed his sweater and made sure he has his wand and his invisibility cloak. As soon as Harry knew he walked towards Dobby and said: "where is she?"

Dobby said "old bad master's house."

Harry said "Malfoy Manor?"

Dobby nodded. Harry asked, "Tom isn't there right?"

Dobby again nodded.

Harry said "Kreacher don't bring anyone to the Malfoy Manor until I say otherwise. Dobby, take me to Malfoy Manor where nobody can see me and nobody is."

Daphne said "wait" but Harry already popped out with Dobby.

**28****th**** December 1997, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire **

Harry and Dobby popped in. Harry looks around and sees they are in a room. Harry asked 'Dobby where are we?"

Dobby said, "Master Harry, Master Harry, and Dobby are on the first floor with guest rooms."

Harry asked, "is Luna in the dungeon?"

Dobby nodded. Harry said, "can you go in there and pop her out?"

Dobby said "no Master Harry another elf put up a ward against elves. If Master Harry's little moon is on the ground floor away from the main room where Tom normally is, Dobby can take Master Harry and Master Harry's little moon and leave."

"Dobby do you know how many people are here?" Harry decided to ask.

Dobby nodded and said "yes Master Harry. Dobby sense seventeen witches and wizards here. Eight of them are in the dungeon."

Kreacher popped and said 'Master Harry Madam Black has a message for you."

Kreacher handed Harry the letter and Harry read:

_Harry, _

_please just capture my sister Narcissa and Bellatrix not kill them. I need to know if they really changed. I know what Bellatrix did but please as Lord Black you can force her to speak the truth as you can ask from Narcissa. I know they need to be punished my Lord but I beg you my Lord please capture them. If they are really changed you can do as you see fit as is your right as Lord Black. _

_Andromeda Black_

Harry thought 'Andromeda asks as did Sirius well I have no choice."

Harry looked at Dobby and Kreacher and said "okay I will try. Now go and don't bring anyone here without my permission. I will call both of you when I got everyone."

Kreacher said, "master Harry, King Ragnok gave Kreacher this to give to Master Harry."

Kreacher shows a belt with two knives and one large sword as little bit longer than the sword of Gryffindor. Kreacher said, "this is Lord Blacks belt to protect himself from sword attack and physical attacks. It was last worn by Lord Orion."

Harry said, "thank you Kreacher and thank Ragnok and Bonecrusher." Harry took the belt and put it on, he didn't like the large sword on his right and cut the sheath with the sword in it off by using a knife before putting the knife back. Harry handed it back and said "Kreacher go back with the sword, it will work against me and could give away my position. Kreacher don't forget don't bring anyone without my permission."

Kreacher bowed and said, "Kreacher needed to tell Master Harry that Lady Black, Miss He'mione, Miss Daphne, Miss Su, Miss Susan, Madam Black, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Wheezy, and Mrs. Wheezy are really mad at Master Harry" before popping away with the sword in his sheath.

Harry turned to Dobby and said ''Dobby the same goes for you. Don't bring anyone here without my permission."

Dobby bowed while popping out. Harry put his invisibility cloak on and left the room.

**28th December 1997, hospital wing, Gringotts**

Meanwhile in the hospital wing in Gringotts. Daphne said "wait" but it was too late Harry was gone.

Astoria said, "Kreacher bring me to Harry."

"Kreacher cannot do that mistress," Kreacher said.

Astoria said, "Kreacher I order you to do that."

Kreacher started shaking because he couldn't perform a task because his Master said the one thing and his Mistress the other.

Hermione saw that while throwing and manage to say between the throwing up "stop." Susan heard it and knew what Hermione meant.

Susan said, "Astoria says Kreacher doesn't have to."

Astoria said, "why?"

Susan said "it is hurting him. Just look at Kreacher."

Astoria saw that and said, "Kreacher it is okay you don't have to bring me or anyone else."

Kreacher stopped shaking when Astoria canceled the order.

Andromeda said, "King Ragnok can I get supplies to write a letter."

King Ragnok nodded and waved his hand providing Andromeda with parchment, ink and a quill. Andromeda started to write while Remus said: "I need to go and help Harry."

Tonks was trying to console Remus for letting Harry go without him. Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and to Bonecrusher who bowed and left.

Daphne said "Mr. Lupin there is nothing you can do. The wards on Malfoy Manor are powerful and it will take much time before they can be brought down. They will also notice if someone is trying to bring down the wards before the wards fall."

Bill didn't know what do to do and was consoling Fleur. Fleur said while crying "I 'ope 'Arry is okay. If 'Arry gets hurt _ma soeur_ will be so mad at 'Arry and at me, oh Beel. We need to help 'Arry."

Bill said "I would love to Fleur after everything Harry did for my family not forgetting Ginny will kill me if Harry gets hurt and I could have stopped it but Miss Greengrass is right. Dobby could probably enter because he is a former house-elf from the Malfoy's and that is why he could probably still enter unless he isn't allowed anymore but that is clearly not the case."

After less than 5 minutes Bonecrusher returned with a belt that has two knives and a large sword. Andromeda gasped and said "the Lord Black's belt."

Astoria said "the what?"

Andromeda said while pointing at Bonecrusher and said "that is the Lord Black's belt. Lord Black can wear that belt and can use the knives and sword to fight and only he can get the knives and sword out of the sheaths."

Bonecrusher gave it to Ragnok who gave it to Kreacher. Ragnok said "Kreacher can you give that to Harry as Lord Black he can wear and use it. May it help him in the battle he will soon have."

Kreacher said, "yes King Ragnok."

Andromeda finished her letter and said, "Kreacher can you give this to Harry."

Kreacher nodded but before Kreacher could go Astoria said: "Kreacher you can go to Harry but tell Harry that we are all very mad at him."

Kreacher left and after 2 minutes he came back with the sword in its sheath. Kreacher said, "Master Harry thanks King Ragnok and account manager Bonecrusher for the belt but Master Harry said that the sword would work against master Harry and could give away Master Harry's position."

Bill and Remus nodded understanding Harry. 'His movement will be restricted with the large sword. If Harry let the sword touch something it would probably be heard and then they know someone is under an invisibility cloak near them and I would think Harry right away' both Remus and Bill thought.

Ragnok also understood and said, "I think we can better go to the meeting room and Miss Granger you can follow but I suggest you keep the bucket close to you."

Hermione nodded and stood up to follow the group back to the meeting room. Kreacher also followed and was waiting for Harry to call for him and bring Harry back to safety.

**Let's end here. Next chapter the rescue of Luna but the question, but who are more down there and can he capture Bellatrix and Narcissa, does he need to kill them or do they evade capture? **

**I hope you like this chapter and continue to like the story.**


	8. Harry's little moon rescued and Harry's

**Before I start this chapter is M rated. I changed the story rating which was expected.**

**Well, that is all let start.**

"_spells, curses, charms, etc. speak to cast_"

'_spells, curses, charms, etc. quietly cast'_

**Chapter 8 Harry's little moon rescued and Harry's first blow**

**28th December 1997, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Dobby bowed while popping out. Harry put his invisibility cloak on and left the room. Harry looked in the corridor but didn't see anybody. He walks until he finds the stairs that go to the ground floor. He walks slowly but determined, he came here for one thing and that is to save Luna. True Andromeda wanted him to capture Narcissa and Bellatrix but Luna was more important if he needed to choose to take Luna to safety or capture Narcissa and Bellatrix he would make sure Luna was safe first and foremost.

He reached the ground floor and sees three death eaters talking with each other. When he comes closer he heard one of them say "have you seen the three new mudblood whores the snatchers caught tonight?"

Another one said "yeah too bad the Lestrange brothers get the first crack at them. I can't wait for my turn to let them scream. Too bad they killed the four mudblood males they would have made fun for target practice or for the new recruits to show their loyalty. At least we have the mudblood whores to entertain us."

The third one was just smiling and chuckling at what the other two said. Harry wanted to kill them for what they said but the next thing he heard was almost bad enough for him to lose control.

Harry heard the third one that was quiet until now saying "you both can take the mudblood whores, my eye is on the pureblood bitch. I can't wait to have her. Slapping and punching her is getting old, I heard she is a virgin. I don't know if the mudblood whores are virgins maybe one or two but certainly not all three."

Harry knew the pureblood must be Luna and these bastards had punched her. He wants to gut him but if the Lestrange brothers were down in the dungeon with the muggleborn girls, the muggleborn girls are in danger. If what Sirius said is right I need to at least get their attention to leave the girls alone, they do everything together.

Reluctantly Harry moves past the three death eaters towards the stairs that lead downstairs. Harry hoped it was the dungeon and not the wine cellar most old manors still have one. Harry was in luck. He walks down the spiral stairs and found the dungeon with 6 cells all on the right side and one large wall on the left side. Harry quickly counted the cells. Harry heard screaming and the dreaded word Crucio.

Harry moves to the cell doors and the third cell was where the screaming came from. The first two are empty. He looks in the third cell and sees one girl almost naked chained to the wall, another girl also almost naked shaking on the floor while a third girl hangs from her shackles almost naked on the wall but she was clearly not conscious. Both Lestrange brothers were laughing with each other at the girls.

Harry noticed the cell door isn't closed. He wants to walk inside when he hears from the next cell the voice he wanted to hear, no needed to hear, screaming "leave them alone."

One of the brothers Rabastan if he remembered correctly walks out of the cell. He turned to the voice and said "just wait, you pureblood bitch. You turn will come soon enough, as soon as the Dark Lord comes you will be mine. After I am done with them why don't my brother and I show you a lesson? You need to learn a few things before you can entertain us anyway."

Harry had enough as soon as Rabastan walks back in the cells with the muggleborn girls Harry follows him. He feels the knives on his belt. Harry was doubting but when he heard Rabastan say "_Diffindo" _while pointing his wand at the girl that is chained to the wall that is fighting against the shackles and draws blood with the curse. When Harry sees the blood he was certain that he will let the Lestrange brothers pay.

Harry was shocked for a moment when he looks at the girls face that was screaming. Harry knows that scream he heard it a little more than a year ago. Harry focus his eyes again and almost drop to the floor, chained to the wall was Katie Bell, fellow Gryffindor, ex-chaser, she has graduated last year. Katie was one of his better if not good friends not like Hermione or Neville but very close to them.

Harry just knew if they were in the same year Katie would be one of his best friends like Hermione and Neville. He wanted if he lived after the war help her with her dream to play quidditch if she still wanted. Harry shook out of his thought when Rodolphus does the same to the girl on the floor. Harry thinks he remembers her but didn't know from where Hogwarts that was for sure but when he didn't know just like the passed out girl at the wall he seen at Hogwarts before.

Rabastan said, "let me have her first you can have the one by the wall that isn't passed out."

Rodolplus said "sure I like virgins more anyway. Let see if she is."

Harry thought 'now is the time. If I don't stop them now I wouldn't matter anymore.'

Katie started to scream and both brothers laughed. Rodolphus said "scream all you want bitch they nobody's can hear you. The whole dungeon is soundproof so we aren't interrupted but even if it wasn't nobody is going to help you."

Harry went to his closed target Rabastan. Harry thought spell fire will be heard by Rodolphus and he could accidentally hurt Katie or one of the other girls. He again felt the knives and decided that he has no other choice. He grabs one knife and he throws the invisibly cloak off. Within a second Harry pushes the knife in his neck and his other hand over Rabastan's mouth. Harry immediately pulls the knife out and back in his neck. He twisted the knife for pulling out again and this time stabbing him multiple times in the back in rapid succession.

He was screaming but I came out as moans. Rodolphus standing only a few feet away with still his back turned says "oh brother you already started. She seems good after I am done with this one we should switch before taking the passed out one, she would probably be awake by then. Too bad she passed out when she saw us otherwise she would be the first one."

Harry feels that Rabastan went limp and slowly putts him on the floor not wanting to startle Rodolphus. Rodolphus laugh at Katie trying to get lose and slaps her face a few times before saying "stop struggling mudblood bitch. When I am in you be my guest it will only feel better then."

Rodolphus unbuckle his pants but before he can do anything else he feels two knives in his neck. Harry had sneaked up at Rodolphus while grabbing his other knife before pushing both in his neck. Rodolphus tried to grab the knives but Harry twists them before pulling out. Rodolphus stumbles around facing Harry.

Rodolphus looked shocked and want to grab his wand but before he could Harry push both knives forward in his chest dangerously close to his heart. Rodolphus tries to get Harry off him and the knives out of him, but Harry keeps pushing the knives deeper in him. Less than a minute later Rodolphus stopped moving and his body became limp. Harry let Rodolphus fall to the floor before walking the few feet to Katie.

Harry grabbed his wand and said "_Alohomora" _while pointing at the shackles that tied Katie to the wall. The shackles open and Harry immediately bent down to caught Katie before she falls. Katie stiffens when she feels Harry's arms. Katie had her eyes closed and was afraid it was Rodolphus that caught her. Katie mind was confused, he did catch me but why would a death eater do that. The other girl was crying still lying on the floor.

Harry gentle lowered Katie to the floor before walking to the passed out girl and also opens the shackles and was ready to catch her which he did. He gently carried the girl to Katie and put her beside Katie.

Harry gentle said, "Katie open your eyes, it is me, Harry."

Katie opens her eyes slowly and quietly said so only she and Harry can hear "Harry, no it can't be you. You are playing with my mind. The only boy if could ever ..."

Katie started crying and screamed, "NO, NO GET OUT OF M-MY HEA-HEAD."

Harry said gentle "sorry for this."

Harry pointed his wand and without saying shot a stunner that stunned Katie. The other girl was still shaking on the floor probably not wanted to go through the experience what Katie was or at least thought what Katie was going through.

Harry decided to also stun the other two girls for now. Harry again does it without saying it. He conjures three robes and put one on each girl. He wasn't their boyfriend, fiancée or husband so he has no right to see them (almost) naked. Harry quickly heals the small cuts on Katie and the other girls as good as he could. Harry thought 'when I get them out of here and in Gringotts, I will ask Ragnok if the goblin healers can examine them and heal what needs to be healed.'

Harry walks out of the cell with his invisibility cloak on his arm when comes eye in eye with Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa looked why eyed with fear in her eyes especially with all the blood on him. She looks behind him and sees both Lestrange brothers dead on the floor but the girls are also on the floor but their modesty is protected by three big, white robes. There was a crest but it was late at night and she could not see what crest through the darkness.

Narcissa started to back away but Harry said: "wait."

Narcissa doesn't stop. Harry said, "wait I am not going to hurt you."

Harry thought 'I can show the black ring and if needed order her as her Lord of her house she was born in.' Harry decided to make the merged ring visible.

Narcissa looks when she sees a ring on his right ring finger. She didn't recognize it and hoped it could mean that it was a combined ring. Narcissa decided to take the only chance she has to live again and leave this place and her prick of a husband and son.

Narcissa decide to ask the most important question "do you have taken the Black Lordship?"

Harry nodded. Narcissa almost demanded, "show me the Lord ring."

Harry held up his right hand and closed his eyes for a second and the ring changed into only the Black ring. Narcissa falls to her knees while sobbing. She looked up and said hopefully "are you here to help Bella and me?"

Harry nodded "in honor and request of my killed godfather and your sister Andromeda Black, I can help you. However, if you want a chance for my help I need you to help me free my friend Luna Lovegood and everybody else down here before I decide."

Narcissa looks at Harry while thinking 'what does Lord Black want and why did he call Andi a Black? Did he reinstate her to the family? Did he know Siri's promise to Bella and herself? First I need to free that Lovegood girl and the others!'

Harry sees Narcissa keeps thinking. Harry raised his wand towards Narcissa and said "if you don't want to I don't care. If you don't want too then get in the cell, but if you want to be a Black again you can better help me."

Narcissa opens her eyes and thought "did he really say to be a Black again?'

Narcissa said, "you know?"

Harry said "what you request is? It is to annul your marriage with Lucy and Bellatrix's with Lestrange?"

Narcissa nodded like crazy not knowing how he knew. 'Did Sirius tell him? Or did he knew of his last will? Does it matter?' Narcissa thought.

Narcissa immediately thought 'it doesn't matter. It sees Siri came through for Bella and me one more time even in death. Dead, Bella killed him.' Narcissa said, "please don't hurt Bella, she didn't want to she was forced."

Harry said, "how much I want her to suffer again in honor and request she can explain herself if I can capture her with or without your help."

Narcissa said "Lord Black you don't need to capture her. Look in the fifth cell."

Harry steps back seeing Luna with tears in the fourth cell, but she clearly hasn't seen him yet. He wanted to break the cell open with his bare hands if that is what it took but he wanted to know what Narcissa means. He looks inside and sees tearstained Bella clearly shaking on a cot looking less crazy. He hears her say in what sounded like a sleepy voice "I am sorry Siri. Please, Death, claim me, I don't want to do it anymore, please kill me anything but follow the Dark Lord again. I don't want to kill and hurt again." He noticed that Bella is also hurt almost if not worse than Katie and the other two girls.

They hear footsteps on the stairs and Narcissa quickly goes into the open cell and try to hide. Narcissa looks at the robes and now see it had two crests both the Potter and Black crest. Harry immediately throws his cloak on hoping he could take the witch(es) or wizard(s) before they could warn someone.

Harry feels a rage inside him rise because Wormtail came down from the stairs with one tray with food for the prisoners it seems. He let go when he sees the cell door fully open. He grabs his wand before moving to the entrance of the stairs.

Harry slowly approach while Wormtail looks around. Harry hears his footsteps clearly but it looks like Wormtail does not. He slips behind him. He pushes Wormtail forward before throwing off his cloak and has his wand pointing at Wormtail.

Wormtail sees Harry and said, "oh Harry you look even more like James now."

Wormtail started to get up. He sees Narcissa in the cell said "Mrs. Malfoy quickly stun him. The Dark Lord will praise and rewarded us."

Narcissa said coldly "like I care what the Dark Lord wants. I am not Mrs. Malfoy anymore, I never was in my heart, before New Year I hope to regain my maiden name and be Narcissa Black again."

Wormtail turns back to Harry and said "please Harry let me go. Your parents would never have wanted this. Please spare me. It was just one big misunderstanding." Harry cast '_Depulso_' without saying it and send Wormtail against the wall opposite directly across from the second and third cell.

Harry said "I let you live once Wormtail, do you really think I would do it again after everything you did. After betraying my parents, letting Sirius take the blame and resurrecting Tom. I wouldn't let you live even if you could bring my parents and Sirius back, you need to pay for your crimes Wormtail."

Harry walked towards Wormtail who quickly crawls backward further away from the stairs and the wall. Harry didn't know how he should take care of Wormtail. He couldn't kill him and if he captured him, if he manages to escapes he could betray him and the ministry would 'accidentally' let him escape if he brings Wormtail to them.

Wormtail said "said it was an honest mistake I thought Volde-."

Harry quickly said "_Diffendo"_ and intentionally barely missing Wormtail_._ Harry continued "I know about the taboo. Don't ever dare to say his fake made up name."

Wormtail said "I thought the Dark Lord will punish them but let them live as your father is a pureblood and by law, you are too. I just wanted them to see that they should follow the Dark Lord together as my friends."

Harry said "stop talking Wormtail. You have no right to call them your friends. I sparred your life once but not anymore."

Harry couldn't bring himself to kill an unarmed man even if he betrayed his parents. He killed the Lestrange brothers because they may be unarmed but they were trying to hurt someone while Wormtail does not right now. Wormtail was still crawling backward while keeping looking at Harry.

Luna had heard Harry's voice. She looks and first sees Wormtail crawling backward and then sees Harry walking towards Wormtail with his wand pointed at Wormtail. Luna said almost crying "Harry is that really you?"

Harry said "yes Luna. I came here for you to get you out, but first I need to know what to do with him first."

Luna was black and blue with a burst lip and a nasty bruise on the right side of her face and on her forehead. Harry wanted to kill everyone that had ever laid a hand on her. Harry askes "did he "while still pointing his wand at Wormtail "ever hit, slapped or in any other way hurt you?"

Luna shook her head and said while crying "no he only brought in the food."

Luna broke down now, she stayed strong to not give the death eaters the satisfaction but also for her fellow prisoners Ollivander, the wand maker and the muggleborn Fortescue from the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. They were hurt badly, she tended to them forgetting about herself but now seeing her Harry coming to save her, it was too much. Luna couldn't keep her tears from falling. He took a large risk all for her. Luna fell to her knees crying happy tears, she was saved.

She never told Hermione but when she was young, Ginny and her sometimes both imaged marrying Harry and sharing him. On occasion, Ginny pretended to be Harry for her like she did for Ginny sometimes. She also had all the books with Harry's so-called adventures, just like Ginny. Sure she knew that the stories were just that stories but she would be lying if she didn't admit sometimes dreaming she was the girl Harry saved. She and Ginny promised to never say that to anyone, unfortunately, her brothers knew that Ginny made her dress up as Harry and told Harry. Ginny's brother did not know that Ginny sometimes did it for Luna too.

Harry wanted to break down the door and hug her made her feel that everything was going to be alright but Wormtail was still a treat. One second and he would turn into his rat form and could escape. Wormtail could warn the others not to mention call more death eaters and Tom if he touches his dark mark.

While Luna was crying Harry was getting antsy, he got a gut feeling things will get worse if he stayed much longer. He was here too long already. Every moment Narcissa's absence could be noticed as will the Lestrange brother and Wormtail.

Harry asked, "when will Tom be back?"

Wormtail said, "I don't know."

Harry cast a cutting charm disgusted with himself but he needed to know. Harry said, "try to remember."

Wormtail keeps saying "I don't know."

After the third time, Harry draws blood and after fifth time Wormtail said "tonight."

Narcissa heard only the last question and answer because she was daydreaming about a new life as Narcissa Black. Narcissa answered, "he lies we don't know but the Dark Lord said he would probably won't be back until after New Year."

Narcissa immediately continued to ask "my Lord Black does Wormtail own you a life debt?"

Harry only said, "Dumbledore said so, but I don't put much faith in everything he said anymore."

Narcissa said "my Lord Black if you say I, Harry James Potter-Black, call in the life debt owed to me by Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail. If magic recognizes it you can call a price to pay his life debt. You can even take his life as the price."

Harry decided to say what Narcissa told him "I, Harry James Potter-Black, call in the life debt owed to me by Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail. To pay his life debt owed to me I let magic decided if his crime is enough to pay the life debt with his life or his memories and abilities."

As soon as he says a bright light appears showing a gold line from Harry to Wormtail. After a few seconds, the light disappears. Then Wormtail gets surrounded by gold light and suddenly his arm that Voldemort replaced grabs his own throat and start to squeeze, choking himself. After a few minutes, Wormtail falls limp on the floor.

Harry feels less disgusted with himself but he got shook out of it as he heard Luna still crying. He quickly said "_Alohomora."_

The cell door unlocked and he quickly steps in and takes Luna in his arms. Harry said "shhh, my little moon it is alright. I will take you out of here and to safety."

Narcissa steps back in the dungeon and said "my Lord Black we need to go quickly. I don't know if they will miss the Lestrange brothers, Wormtail or me? I am actually not allowed to be here. Also, some death eaters may return soon from their mission's or raids."

Harry said "open Bellatrix's door, but if Bellatrix or you betray me, both of you will pay."

Narcissa feels the magic coming off Harry and knew that he was serious. Narcissa quickly walks to the next door and grabbed the key she has and walks inside. Narcissa quickly pulls Bellatrix from her cot.

Bella looks up and sees Narcissa and said "please Cissy kill me. I don't want to do it. Please kill me at least than I would be free. Just kill me everything is better than serve the Dark Lord again or Rodolphus and his inbreed brother. Please."

Narcissa says "you are going to be alright. I am getting you out of here."

Narcissa guide Bellatrix out of her cell. Bellatrix is shocked seeing Harry Potter standing there with the blond girl in his arms like he was waiting for them. The blond girl was grabbing Harry by his shirt but has her legs are wrapped around Harry's waist. Bella said "he is waiting for me is he not?" directed at Narcissa who just nodded.

Bella falls to her knees and said "Harry I am sorry for killing Sirius, I never wanted to do it. I offer my life as payment for the grief and hurt I put you through."

Harry was shocked for just a second before looking indifferent again. Bellatrix Lestrange the most feared death eater almost as much as Tom was kneeling before him apologizing and offer to end her life as payment.

Harry say "stand up we need to move. Narcissa do you have your wand?"

Narcissa nodded. Harry said "good. Wake up the girls in the cell. I will come back but I need to clear the way first. Try to get everybody ready to move and for those that can't walk please get them near the stairs. Luna said that Ollivander and Fortescue will have trouble walking if they could stand at all."

Narcissa nodded again when Harry gently put Luna done who was stilling clinging to him.

Harry whispers "my little moon, could you let me go for a minute. I will be back soon."

Luna shook her head while buried her head in his chest grabbing his sweater. Harry said, "please Luna, I will be back soon I promise."

Luna let go when Narcissa slightly pull Luna of Harry and Harry helps Narcissa. Luna said, "please be save Harry."

Harry nodded before slipping on his cloak. He walks upstairs to see the three death eaters still talking and laughing. This time he heard one saying "the Lestrange brothers sure take a long time, I just hoped they could have let me have one of them. I mean they are with two and we have three mudblood whores."

Another said "do you really think they share with anybody but themselves. Let just hope the raid parties bring back some good ones."

The third one said "Naw, I heard they just went for killing and no mudbloods or muggle whores for entertaining at least not here, they are not bringing anyone back. The whores they find play with and then kill them and if they take anyone they will be sent to one of the other houses but not here. The Dark Lord doesn't want too many whores here unless until their minds are broken and are nothing more than slaves like they should be and just doing what they are ordered without hesitation."

The first one asked the others "what is keeping Wormtail and Mrs. Malfoy in the dungeon?"

Harry was feeling his anger again. He could distract them but he couldn't let these death eaters go, not ever everything they said and done. Also, he needed them gone to call Dobby and Kreacher. The two have their backs turned and the other one looks his way. Harry closes in, the three are in a small triangle.

Harry pulls wand in his right hand and one knife in his left. He stuns she one that looks at his way before using his knife to kill one other by stabbing and slashing his neck. He kicked the other death other in his gut to make sure he didn't call for help.

It worked before the third death eater has caught his breath he also lays stunned on the floor. The one he stabbed is still alive but barely laying on the floor in his own blood.

Harry silently cast '_Incarcerous_' to bind the two stunned death eaters. Harry looks around and see he is near the kitchen and notice other stairs downstairs. Harry said to himself "okay easy Potter. Dobby said here was fine."

Harry whispery said "Dobby, Kreacher."

Both pop in without a sound and bowed before Harry and said almost in unison "what can Dobby/ Kreacher do for master Harry?"

Harry said, "follow me."

Dobby and Kreacher quickly follow. Harry stops when he reached the stairs. He sees a door on his right and opens it slightly before looking in it. He sees Lucius and Draco talking with two other death eater in something that looks like a throne room. Draco doesn't say anything it seems but listens intensely. However, they are too far away from Harry to hear something.

Harry closes the door and said, "Kreacher can you put a ward on this door to prevent anyone from entering and leaving and make sure they don't hear anything from this side?"

Kreacher said, "yes Master Harry."

Kreacher snaps his fingers and the door glows slightly before the light disappeared. Harry doesn't hear anything on the otherside of the door so they probably didn't notice.

Harry quickly walks downstairs followed by Kreacher and Dobby. When he reaches the Dungeon again he gets attacked by a girl with blond hairs. Harry knows this can only be Luna. Luna has stopped crying when Harry returned but she still was sobbing a bit.

Harry sees only Narcissa standing without help while Bella leans against the wall as does Fortescue to hold Ollivander up. The three girls still lie on the floor still stunned Harry guessed. Harry looks confused and with a question at Narcissa.

Narcissa said "I am sorry my Lord Black but when I used _Rennervate_ on the three girls, they went hysterical especially when they saw Bella. I couldn't get them to calm down. So I guessed the best way was to stun them again."

Harry nodded and said "Okay. Kreacher can you take those girls and levitate them to the ground floor?"

Kreacher nodded and snap his fingers and the three girls levitate.

Harry looks at Ollivander and Fortescue and sees that there are barely standing. Harry turned to Dobby and said, "Dobby can you levitate Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue to the ground floor?"

Dobby nodded before also snapping his fingers following Kreacher.

Harry looked at Narcissa and said, "you will help Bellatrix and I will help Luna."

Narcissa only nodded because she expected it and knew that arguing wouldn't help especially not if she wanted what Harry could provide. Without arguing it could and hopefully will happen sooner.

When everybody is on the ground floor Narcissa sees the three death eaters that were talking sickly to her stomach about the three girls and Luna when she went down earlier.

Harry said, "Kreacher and Dobby can you take them to Grimmauld Place?"

Kreacher said "yes master Harry, but King Ragnok has given Dobby and Kreacher permission to take wizards and witches with them directly into Gringotts. King Ragnok modified the wards until master Harry returns."

Harry said "okay Kreacher take the girls. Dobby takes Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Fortescue, and Luna to Gringotts. Ask Ragnok if the healers could examine them all."

Luna was still grabbing him on to Harry and wouldn't let him go. Harry says "Luna, I will see you soon."

Luna didn't want to let go but she sees the truth in Harry's eyes. Luna reluctantly let go and walks towards Dobby. Luna has stopped sobbing and was now having 'her beautiful smile' Harry thought.

Kreacher popped out.

Luna gave a watery smile and said: "whenever you are ready sir."

Dobby looks at Harry and said "sir. Dobby likes this one" before also popping out.

When Kreacher and Dobby had popped out Narcissa said: "did you kill them?"

Harry said "only that one" pointing to the one lying in his one blood "the other two are stunned and bind as you can see."

Narcissa said, "you need to kill them so nobody knows it was you and also don't know where Bella and I went."

Harry said "why? Can we not just obliviate them?"

Narcissa shook her head and said, "no the Dark Lord is a master Legilimens that can look at obliviated memories and when he looks at it he can even make sure that the one that was obliviated remember it again."

Harry said, "so no way that we can leave them stunned here?"

Narcissa said, "yes, we can't."

Kreacher returned first and Harry said, "take Narcissa and Bellatrix and remove the ward from the door."

Harry turned to Narcissa and said, "Narcissa make sure that both Bellatrix and you get examined by the goblin healers."

Narcissa nodded before Kreacher popped out with them. Dobby popped in a few seconds later while Harry was holding two knives. Harry said, "Dobby please don't look this way."

Dobby immediately turn around and a few minutes later Harry said "_Rennervate_" but the two death eaters didn't wake up. Harry has stabbed them both with the knives in their heart to kill them. He didn't want really want to. Sure they deserved it, certainly after everything they said and done, but Harry couldn't cast the killing charm because he didn't really want to kill them. However Harry knew Narcissa spoke the truth about Tom being a master Legilimens, that explained the trap from his fifth year and Dumbledore also said it for what it was worth. Harry had no other choice than to kill them. He tried to make it painful but not too much so before stabbing in the chest at the heart he stabbed them in the neck and twice in their back before slitting their throat to also look if they struggled and fought.

Harry's clothing was covered in blood and he said: "Dobby take me to Gringotts."

Dobby snapped his fingers and he with Harry popped out leaving six death eaters behind with at least two died from Tom's inner circle, one of his inner circle missing, three death eaters dead and Wormtail whatever Wormtail was has also died. Harry wanted to do more but he got what he wanted and even did what Andromeda requested.

**29th December 1997, Account managers office for the Potters and Black accounts, Gringotts**

Harry pops in with Dobby and looks around. It seems nobody has noticed him, yet. He sees Andromeda hugging Narcissa and Bellatrix and it 'seems one of them pulled Dora with into the hug. Fleur was wiping her tears, I wonder why and why is Bill looking relieved?' Harry thought.

Remus walked up and gave a quick hug before he put his hands up and walks away. Harry wondered why but when he turned around he knew sees five angry glares that could kill him even though Hermione was still holding a bucket but she still had an evil glare. Luna was being hugged by Susan and Hermione had one arm on Luna's shoulder but at least Luna didn't have an angry glare focused on him. Luna even had a smile and had a happy face even if her eyes were closed. He didn't see Katie and the other two girls and suspected they were moving to or were already in the hospital wing.

When the girls set a step forward Harry tried to put a step back but was stopped by Fleur who had left Bill. Bill looked sympathetic at Harry and thought 'good luck Harry you are going to need it.'

Daphne said "Potter" with a growl followed by Astoria doing exactly the same thing only the growl was a bit lighter and said "Harry."

Su looked angry didn't say anything. Susan had tears in her eyes and Harry felt pain for hurting her but the worst was Hermione, she shouted with heavy tears in her eyes "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU PRAT. DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING THIS DANGEROUS AGAIN OR YOU WISH THE NEXT TIME YOU STAYED THERE."

Harry looks ashamed before all six came to him to hug him. He was confused they were mad and still hugged him. He was afraid he would be hit for a second having a small flashback from his uncle Vernon when he wanted a hug when he was much younger after a few times he learned not to ask for a hug.

Harry wanted to back away but Fleur was holding him when he saw her smile and looked the girls he relaxed a bit. The flashback disappeared from his mind when he felt the hug he noticed two girls (Hermione and Susan) were between crying and sobbing, two were just (Su and Astoria) barely sobbing, one let her mask slip but looked relieved (Daphne) and one was happy (Luna). The girls hug him one after another. The last two don't let go, those are Astoria and Luna.

Ragnok and Bonecrusher looked at this with a small smile in their eyes, but did notice all the blood on Harry's clothes and had immediately sent for one of the three healers from before. Fortunately, all the blood was dried up and the girls didn't get any bloodstains on their clothes.

Ragnok cleared his throat and everyone focussed on Ragnok. Harry jumps out of Astoria and Luna's hug and said "I am sorry King Ragnok but I couldn't wait when I knew Luna's location. I am sorry if I offended you, account manager Bonecrusher or the Goblin nation in any way."

King Ragnok said, "It is okay Lord Potter-Black but we didn't really start with your treatment which we wanted to do immediately and not to mention all the blood on your clothes."

Harry noticed the blood again and said "this is not my blood. I want to thank you for sending Kreacher with the Lord Black's belt. It helped me immensely to free Luna, Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Fortescue, the muggleborn girls and get Narcissa and Bellatrix here. I also came out without an injury, I assure you. Like I said this is not my blood so I am okay."

Ragnok said, "that may be true but the healers will examine you and start the treatment you need including getting the dark magic out of your scar."

Hermione said "Harry your scar" Hermione threw up before continuing "is a Horcrux."

Harry's face didn't change and said "so I need to die. Well, I already thought there was no life after Tom and the war, it seems I was right except I don't see the end of the war."

Harry looked at the girls and see tears but before he could say anything else Ragnok said "Lord Potter-Black, we the Goblins from Gringotts have experiences with dark magic including Horcruxes. It is true that there hasn't been a documented case about a Horcrux in a living being but I think with a few small changes to one of our rituals we can remove the Horcrux without having to kill you."

All the girls looked happy as was Dora, Andromeda, and Fleur. Bill, Remus, Narcissa, and Bellatrix all looked relieved.

Harry said, "with my luck I doubt it."

He got slapped by Hermione and Astoria on both of his shoulders while Daphne hit his head. Luna tried to tackle him to hug him not wanting to lose him after he saved her and gave her freedom again. Harry asked "what?" to Hermione, Astoria, and Daphne

Astoria said "this isn't funny. We don't want you dead. We will talk about it when we get home especially your action to retrieve Luna. We know you are happy she is safe now and so are we but how you did it need to be discussed, Harry James Potter."

Hermione managed to say "Astoria got that right. We are nowhere done talking about it Harry James Potter."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher both wanted to laugh out loud, if they didn't know any better it could have been James and Lily except Lily doesn't look like Astoria or Hermione on the outside at least, but other than that it would be like living in the past again.

Harry was nervous about the way Hermione and Astoria talked. He knew when Hermione used his full name he was in trouble and it seemed Astoria copied that.

Ragnok said "I think we should better do the ritual immediately, first thing in the morning. The Horcrux has been in your scar far too long Lord Potter-Black."

Narcissa said "High King Ragnok, I don't want to be disrespectful but Lord Black promised to at least listen to Bellatrix and I. Can we please do that before attempting the ritual. If the Dark Lord notice Bellatrix missing he can force her to come to him and then can enter her mind to find out where she has been and can see everything about this."

Ragnok nodded and said "of course Lady Malfoy. I ask however that you be direct and to the point it already past midnight and to be honest it has already been a long, long, very long day."

Narcissa bowed and said "my Lord Black or better said my Lord Potter-Black.

Narcissa kneeled in front of Harry and continued "I beg you, Lord Potter-Black to dissolve my marriage to Lucius Malfoy. I never wanted to marry him and was forced when Andi managed to run. To make sure that I would marry Lucius I wasn't allowed to talk about it. My father also fed me potions to listen to him until my marriage. In my marriage contract is an obedience clause so I could never go against my husband. So please I beg you Lord Potter-Black please dissolve my marriage and allow me to return to the most ancient and most noble house of Black."

Harry said, "Is Draco your son?"

Narcissa nodded and said "yes he is my son, but he turned too much in his father. Draco has turned into his father or even worse and that is saying something."

Narcissa thought 'thanks to that little shit I am not getting the chance to be free again' with that thought she started to sob.

Harry said, "if you make an oath and do not acknowledge Draco as your son I am willing to annul your marriage."

Harry said, "King Ragnok can Lady Malfoy use her wand to take an oath?"

Ragnok nodded and said "yes Lord Potter-Black but only that."

Narcissa was still kneeling she grabbed her wand and point it upwards and said: "I, Narcissa Alyssa Malfoy néé Black do not acknowledge Draco Lucius Malfoy as my son and will never accept him or his offspring as a family anymore, so mote it be."

Harry said "I, Harry James Potter-Black, as Lord Black annul the marriage of Narcissa Alyssa Malfoy néé Black and Lucius Malfoy by breach of the contract and the dowry will be returned with interest. So mote it be."

Narcissa saw the ring on her hand disappear and felt the freedom for the first time since her marriage. She started crying from happiness and said "L-Lord Bla-Black th-thank y-you."

Harry said nothing and only nodded before taking a seat in his chair that was still there. When he looked back he sees that Bellatrix is next to his chair on her knees and said "please Lord Black, annul my marriage I don't want to go back and I know I need to pay for my crimes. If you don't want to annul my marriage, please kill me as I can't kill myself and if you do I hope death have mercy for me but I expect none."

Harry asked Ragnok "what do I need to do if her husband is dead?"

Ragnok and Bonecrusher looked surprised as does all the humans except Narcissa and Luna.

Ragnok said "nothing really changes. The marriage still needs to be annulled, but if she is the only Lestrange left she can claim the Lestrange vault for the Black family as the last Lestrange certainly as Lady Lestrange as she is an adult. She will forfeit the vault to Gringotts, however after all indebted is paid and because she is last Lady Lestrange unless she got a son from her deceased husband, Lord Black will receive 50% of that is left of which around 10% will be seen as a fee for Gringotts."

"The other 50% is for Gringotts and all contract for repayments for loaned money unless it contains a marriage contract(s) or wizengamot seat(s) but in exchange 75% of goblin-made armor, weapons, jewelry, and the likes will be returned to Gringotts. The contract with a marriage contract or wizengamot seat will be given to the Black family to fulfill or dissolve the contracts, but the same consequences will still be a result if you don't honor the contracts unless it clearly states a name from the deceased."

Harry nodded and stood up. Harry found the rules Ragnok said quite reasonable from Gringotts. He turned around and faced Bellatrix. He asked, "do you want to claim the Lestrange vault for house Black?"

Bellatrix lowered head and said, "I will do what you think is best Lord Black."

Harry pinched the brig of his nose. Harry wanted to respect the traditions, they are important for the wizarding world as they are for the muggle world, but 'in pureblood houses, most women aren't allowed to make decisions especially in the dark families' Harry thought.

Harry said, "Bellatrix if you want to return to the most ancient and most noble house of Black, you need to make the decision."

Bellatrix looked up and saw sincerity in Harry's eyes and said after taking Narcissa's wand "I, Bellatrix Cassia Lestrange néé Black claim the Lestrange vault for Lord Black as the last of the ancient and noble house of Lestrange in return for becoming a Black again as it is my ancestry, the most ancient and most noble house of Black. May it bring prosperity and power to the most ancient and most noble house of Black. So mote it be."

Harry said "I, Harry James Potter-Black as Lord Black accept the condition and annul the marriage between Bellatrix Cassia Lestrange néé Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. I accept the vault as Lord Black for the most ancient and most noble house of Black. So mote it be."

Harry looked at Narcissa with a glare and said: "you better be right about Bellatrix madam Black."

Narcissa shuddered from the look and tone Harry used. Narcissa didn't know but it was the same as earlier when Andromeda, Dora, and Remus entered. The voice commanded respect and gave Harry an air of authority and more importantly power. What nobody but Remus nodded was that Hermione, Luna, Susan, Su, Daphne, and Astoria become aroused when Harry used it. Remus could smell it through his enhanced senses including smell because he is a werewolf.

Ragnok said "now that is taking care of I think, Lord Potter-Black, Miss Granger, Madam Narcissa Black, Madam Bellatrix Black, and Miss Lovegood go to the hospital wing. Miss Granger needs to rest. Madam Narcissa Black, madam Bellatrix Black, and Miss Lovegood need to be examined for any injuries, abnormalities and possible health issues like malnourishment. Lastly, Lord Potter-Black need some potions to fix some health issues and to be prepared for the ritual."

Harry turned to the girls and said: "I think you all better go home and tell the other girls that I needed to stay here."

Astoria said, "no we will stay here."

Harry said, "But."

Daphne interrupted and said "No Potter."

Harry tried again "But."

Susan this time stepped up to him. Harry is slightly taller so Susan looked up to him with a look that says we are not going anywhere and said "we are not going to leave you alone again so you can't again do something as crazy as before Harry James Potter. So don't even try and send us home."

Harry tried to look for support but all six girls in front of him looked in agreement and Bill and Remus decided to not intervene especially when they saw the look from respectively Fleur and Dora.

Harry said "okay but I need let them the others know."

Harry asked Ragnok to use his wand and Ragnok accepted when Harry said he needed it to send a message.

Harry said "_expecto patronum_", Harry's stag Prongs came out of his wand. He looked around before walking to Harry.

Harry said "Hey Prongs, I need you to deliver this message to … Tracy Davis and Parvati and Padma Patil at Grimmauld Place 12."

Harry took a deep breath and said "sorry for the late message but a few things happened at Gringotts that is where I am with Susan, Hermione, Su, Daphne, and Astoria and yes I know Astoria is Lady Black. We will probably be back later today or tomorrow. Kreacher and Dobby are both available to help and can be called on. If possible I will try to contact you again soon. Hermione, Susan, Su, Daphne, and Astoria will spend the night at Gringotts."

Harry stopped and nodded. After that, he said that is the message. Prongs nodded rubbed his head against Harry's head before running through the ceiling before becoming the ball he had seen at Bill and Fleur's wedding before it turned into a lynx with Kingsley's voice.

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and Bonecrusher took off. Ragnok said "we can better make our way to the hospital wing. The people Kreacher and Dobby brought back before Lord Potter-Black are already in the hospital wing and I asked for a few extra beds so all the women can stay and sleep in the hospital wing for those that want to stay."

Ragnok turned his gaze to Bill and Fleur and said "curse breaker Weasley and Miss Delacour as curse breaker and apprentice curse breaker in time of danger you can stay at Gringotts. I think that would be the best because I want you to assist with the ritual because of the strong dark magic."

Bill and Fleur only nodded. Ragnok looked at Andromeda, Dora, and Remus and said "you are welcome to stay as a courtesy to Lord Potter-Black-Peverell, Lord of two most ancient and most noble houses. Madam Andromeda Black I suspect you want to talk with Madam Narcissa Black and Madam Bellatrix Black after many years according to your letter you send to Lord Potter-Black. Mrs. Lupin-Black, we can have some healers examine you and your baby if you want and Mr. Lupin you can, of course, stay for your wife and honorable nephew."

Everybody nodded accepting and thanking Ragnok for the offer. Ragnok stood up and walked towards the door with his guards. When everybody followed him they noticed three squads standing ready to escort everybody to the hospital wing but mostly to protect Ragnok and Bonecrusher who has returned.

**Let's end here. I think the chapter came out okay even though a bit long. Please read and review.**

**The next chapter will be mostly if not all at the hospital wing from Gringotts and Harry will undergo the ritual. We will also see who the girls were Harry didn't recognize but couldn't name at the time and Luna and Narcissa will tell what Harry did in Malfoy Manor and how will the girls react (that will be the next chapter or the one after that depends on the word count).**


	9. Girls relieved and revealed, the ritual

**All author notes are at the end. I suspect you read the first Auror note when you reach a/n #1 to make the reading a little bit easier with that information. **

**Chapter 9 Girls relieved and revealed, the ritual and the bonds that are there**

**28th December 1997, Grimmauld Place, London**

Most from the girls were sitting at the large table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It is late in the night. They all have been gone for many hours. Padma said to let Harry work this out and not follow him. Harry is strong he just needs to work through something. Parvati agreed with her sister as did Megan and the Ravenclaw twins the MacDougall's.

Padma and Parvati knew Harry and that he just needed some alone time. Megan knew Harry not very well but she thought that the Patil twins were right. The MacDougall twins agreed with the Patil twins for the same reason Megan did. All the other girls didn't try to stop the girls from going after Harry. They had no idea what the best idea was to go after him or leave him be because he would come back. The Carrow twins were already asleep in their room and so were Lisa and Sally Ann. (**a/n #1**)

The girls were getting nervous every minute that past. They haven't seen Harry, Hermione, Susan, Su, Daphne or Astoria for hours. They haven't even seen Dobby or Kreacher for hours. All of them were worried that something has happened and it wasn't good. They would not leave the house at least not through the front door. They knew Death Eaters were outside.

The girls noticed it was already after midnight when suddenly a ball of light enter the kitchen from the ceiling. The ball turned in to a beautiful stag Patronus. The Patronus said with Harry's voice "sorry for the late message but a few things happened at Gringotts that is where I am with Susan, Hermione, Su, Daphne, and Astoria and yes I know Astoria is Lady Black. We will probably be back later today or tomorrow. Kreacher and Dobby are both available to help and can be called on. If possible I will try to contact you again soon. Hermione, Susan, Su, Daphne, and Astoria will spend the night at Gringotts."

All the girls sighed happily knowing they were all fine. They all went to bed sleeping knowing everything was fine.

**29****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts **

Harry woke up feeling refreshed. He wanted to grab his glasses but he couldn't move his right arm and feels pressure on his chest. When he looks he sees a blond blur and grabs his glasses with his other arm without trying to wake the blond blur.

When Harry has glasses and puts them on he sees blond hair on his chest. He didn't know who it was but he was more concerned with what the girl wore. She only wore a nightdress that accentuates her curves. Harry was happy it was winter otherwise the nightdress was probably much thinner.

Harry tries to not wake the girl and succeeded so far. He slowly works his blanket out from under her and after a few minutes, he succeeded and put it partly over the sleeping girl not wanting to let her get a cold from the cold temperature even in Gringotts. When Harry managed to get the girl under the blanket she sighed contently before snuggling into Harry.

Harry hoped the blanket would make the girl let him go but apparently that wasn't going to happen soon unless he woke her up. After almost 30 minutes the door opens and Harry sees King Ragnok walking in with his guards, Bill, and Fleur. It seems it was time for the ritual.

Harry sees that the girls woke up and he noticed that Luna was not standing with the girls so that could only mean one thing. He wakes the girl up and sees the blue eyes look up and him. Daphne and Astoria had more grey than blue eyes even though they had a shade of blue in their eyes, but those big blue eyes could only belong to Luna.

Luna yawns and said in a small smile "go back to sleep Harry. I will wake you when you need to get ready."

Luna hasn't noticed the group and closed her eyes again to get some more sleep. Luna jumps up when she hears a voice saying "you little minx" from the other side of the room.

Luna immediately sits up in bed and looks at the side where the voice came from. Luna pales a bit when she sees all the girls except the muggleborn girls from Malfoy Manor standing looking at her with their hands on their hips and a little creepy smile.

Luna, Harry, and the girls were looking at each other when Andromeda, Narcissa, Dora, and Remus walks in. Andromeda and Narcissa were wondering what was happening while Dora knew what happened and had a twinkling in her eyes. While Remus didn't know how to react seeing a girl in Harry's bed with Harry. Remus didn't know if he should laugh, mad or be impressed. Luna was only here a couple of hours after not seeing Harry for months and was already in Harry's bed while they weren't in a relationship to his knowledge. That should be some kind of record. Remus thought 'James and Sirius would be so proud while Lily would be so mad.'

Hermione and Astoria had a mad glare. Hermione looked mad at Luna and Harry while Astoria turned around and said: "sis, that is why I should be in Harry's bed with Harry last night so no one else could sleep with him."

Daphne rolled her eyes and said, "Astoria even though you are soon-to-be Lady Black that doesn't mean you can share the bed with a boy especially if he is your (future) husband and certainly not before you are married."

Astoria muttered "man."

Daphne didn't hear and asked "what?"

Astoria turns red and said "man. Harry is not a boy but a man" what everybody heard because everybody was quiet.

What nobody expected was that Susan said "oh yes he is" with almost a predator smile looking at her prey. It happens that she was looking at Harry.

Hermione was tired but not tired enough to continue to glare at Luna. She has spent most of the night throwing up and just had fell asleep when Su woke her up saying the ritual will start soon. She wanted to go to bed to sleep but she wanted to show Harry her support. Harry was the only way she was standing here very tired and not in her bed right now.

All the girls were angry when Luna steps out of Harry's bed and see what Luna wears. Daphne had conjured the nightdress for Luna last night for her to wear and was almost hating herself to have it conjured for Luna. She looked good in it but Daphne didn't mean it so she could sleep in the same bed as Harry. She, Su and Hermione had all conjured sleeping wear for the girls including the muggleborn girls before they went to sleep. The muggleborn girls were still asleep when they made it so they hoped their guess was right and it wasn't too tight around certain areas. The muggleborn girl's clothes were easily removed because they were barely holding together after the snatchers and the now-dead Lestrange brothers.

Harry hoped the girls were not mad at him but he saw luckily that they were mostly looking at Luna and not at him, but when Luna disappeared after a screen the goblins put up for the girls to sleep and change all the girls look at Harry.

Astoria said, "that is another thing we need to talk about Harry James Potter."

Harry decided to ask "why?"

Susan said, "because we wanted to sleep in your bed and in your arms too."

Daphne said quickly "yes…. No, I mean NO Potter."

Astoria said "Harry Daphne. It is Harry, not Potter."

Su put her hand at her forehead and said "girls can we stop this."

Hermione said "you are right Su. Luna can't because she is not your betrothed, fiancée, wife or girlfriend while you have four here. It feels like you cheating on them at least I think so. She had her perfectly good bed right here, there was no need to let her sleep with you in your bed."

When Hermione was done she was turning red not forgetting how good she slept in the tent after the night with the locket in Harry's arms wanting to repeat it very soon.

Astoria, Daphne, Susan, and Su rolled their eyes all thinking the same 'it doesn't feel like cheating on me. Hermione feels like he is cheating on her because she wanted to sleep in Harry's arms but she couldn't because of the flushing potions. Hermione didn't say it but it was clear to me.'

Astoria thought after the first thought 'I should have known the little minx Luna would sneak to Harry's bed. Damn you, Daphne, I should at least be in his bed with her so Harry wasn't alone with her. Luna looks nice but she still needs to share if she wants to be with Harry.'

Ragnok decided to raise his voice "if 'the morning drama' is done Harry we are here to prepare you for your ritual please come this way."

Harry steps out of his bed only in a boxer short but quickly puts on a shirt to hide his scars and a pair of trousers, socks, and shoes because it was cold out of his bed. Harry follows Ragnok, Bill and Fleur out. Narcissa was looking astonished at the scars and didn't know what to say or do. When Harry passes her she wanted to say something but Andromeda stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and a look while shaking her head when she looked at Andromeda.

Ragnok, Harry, Bill, Fleur and ten guards walk down a couple of stairs after almost five minutes they stop and enter a door on their right.

**29****th**** December 1997, ritual room, Gringotts **

It a large room Harry sees a large circle with runes painted on the ground. It seems the ritual will begin shortly.

When Harry was ordered to pull off his shirt, trousers, and socks he looks confused. Bill put his hand on Harry and said: "Harry it is needed to make sure nothing intervenes with the ritual."

Harry still looked apprehensive but decided to comply without fighting against it. After a few minutes, the girls came in and see the large room. All the girls walk to the circle and look at the runes because all of them followed the study of ancient runes. Everybody but Astoria hadn't got their owl for ancient runes because Astoria was in her OWL year. All the other girls were in the NEWT class for ancient runes as was Harry.

Hermione asks Ragnok "King Ragnok are you sure this ritual is going to work?"

Ragnok answers "I do miss Granger why do you ask?"

Hermione said, "there are many runes I don't recognize."

Ragnok smiled and said "Miss Granger that because it is old Gobbledegook. Most of the runes aren't even spoken by our kind anymore. May I ask what you do understand?"

Hermione points at a few and said: "I recognize these and I know that were used in purification rituals."

Ragnok laughed and said "you got a good eye and a sharp mind Miss Granger. You are right there are similarities with a purification ritual. In old times there were many runes like those that are drawn here that was for a purifying ritual, but with all the other runes it isn't a purification ritual anymore. This is the first time getting Horcrux out of a living person or a person at all."

Astoria asked, "king Ragnok will this hurt Harry?"

Ragnok nodded and looked at Bill as a test because Ronald Weasley is his youngest brother if Bill didn't tell everything Bill will need to answer for a lot. Bill saw Ragnok looking at him meaning he would need to tell them.

Bill sighed and said "I am afraid it does. How much I cannot tell you as we never needed to remove a Horcrux from a 'living' being. I can say that in history weak containers were destroyed using this ritual, but not all. Strong containers were mostly undamaged and if I must believe all stories Harry certainly is strong so I strongly suspect he will live through this."

Bill took a deep sigh before continuing "there is one thing though. Containers that had magical powers hold mostly stronger Horcruxes than containers without magical power however the stronger magical the container the more power it takes to remove a Horcrux. The power of the container could work for the Horcrux, against the Horcrux or do nothing for the Horcrux."

Ragnok was more than satisfied with Bill's answer and decided to trust Bill after last night claiming he didn't know anything about the potions. Ragnok didn't tell Harry or the other girls that Hermione also had a lust potion keyed to Ron Weasley and a fertility potion to increase the change of pregnancy fed to her. Both were stronger than normal it seems.

'Harry would go crazy with rage. I thought about telling him when he woke up but if he goes to Malfoy Manor just to save Miss Lovegood, I don't want to know what he does if he learns about all the potions in Miss Granger. I am afraid if his girls knew about the lust and fertility potions they would tell him and Harry would leave again, maybe I will tell him after the ritual when he is still too weakened to fight and get the potions he needs' Ragnok thought.

Ragnok saw a goblin enter who spoke Gobbledegook to him and answered in Gobbledegook.

Ragnok said, "Lord Potter it seems the girls you rescued yesterday would like to speak to you."

Harry asked, "is the ritual ready?"

Ragnok nodded but said "it takes some time for the ritual to be complete. I think it is better to see the girls now especially because the barely believe the healers that you saved them. Curse breaker Weasley and apprentice curse breaker Miss Delacour can make the final adjustments for the ritual and make the final preparation."

Harry nodded before putting his clothes on again and followed Ragnok with his guards and the girls out of the room will Bill and Fleur started to get the last thing ready.

**29****th**** December 1997, hospital wing, Gringotts**

After a bit more than 5 minutes, the group reached the hospital wing again. Harry sees three screens he hadn't noticed before. Ragnok pointed at the screen at the end that has four guards standing on the outside. Ragnok said "madam Bellatrix Black is behind that screen. There are four guards on the outside and a couple on the inside to make sure she doesn't attack anyone or that nobody attacks her."

Harry nodded and followed Ragnok pointing a the screen a few feet next to his bed. Ragnok said "Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue are behind that screen. They are probably still asleep. They had quite a few injuries that could take some time and the healers gave them a sleep potion."

Ragnok pointed at the last screen that was beside the screen where the girls slept last night and said: "the witches are behind that screen, one is certainly awake, but I don't know about the other two."

Harry nodded and said to the girls behind him "I will go first. Just wait a few minutes then come in slowly."

Hermione said, "but Harry…"

Harry calmly said, "No, I think it is better if I go alone first."

The girls looked at each other before nodding even though Hermione doesn't seem happy with it. Harry walked towards the screen and doesn't hear anything behind it. Harry thought 'the goblins probably have a soundproof charm on the screen.'

When Harry stepped behind the screen he saw Katie sitting in her bed. Katie had her gaze on Harry and had a look from surprise and amazed on her face. Katie's eyes started to water. She cried and Harry was still at a loss and did the only thing he could think of. Harry said on her bed and grabbed her hand to show support. Katie, however, pulled Harry on to her. Harry tried to get up but Katie kept holding on to him.

After a few minutes, Harry managed to get up but had Katie in his lap facing him. Katie had her head on Harry's chest with her arms around Harry on the same height and her legs were folded at the knees, one on both sides of Harry. Katie didn't seem to let go and Harry just put his arms around her and just as he did with Astoria. Katie slowly stopped crying and that turned into sobbing before slowly stop sobbing. Katie just keeps holding on to Harry in her arms afraid that he would disappear, that everything has been a dream and that she will wake up in Malfoy Manor with Lestrange over her or worse.

Right after Katie stopped sobbing the girls came in and see Harry with again another girl in his arm and lap sitting on a bed. Harry saw the looks and thought 'oh bloody hell. Someone end me now.'

Hermione decided to change the attention to Katie and asked: "Katie are you alright?"

Katie got off her head of Harry's chest and looked behind her saying while drying her eyes "Hermione? Yes, I am much better now I know this is not a dream and Harry saved me from Malfoy Manor."

Hermione said "great but who are the other two?"

Katie looked over Harry's shoulder and said "that one you should now Hermione. The first one is Fay (Dunbar) from your year and dorm."

Hermione looked and asked confused "but how? I thought she didn't believe Harry's fifth year and barely last year. I thought she would flee the country if necessary."

Katie said "well she is your friend so when you said things about you-know-who she took them to heart and asked after Dumbledore's funeral to join me to let her parents be safe when they left during the summer. I agreed and to make sure that she wouldn't be recognized she wears a glamor. Our wands were taken so I cannot take the glamor off. Fay's birthday was almost four weeks ago and that is also that I agreed to take her because she would be an adult in the muggle world where we could hide better if needed."

Katie now looked at the other bed said: "that is Penelope Clearwater."

Katie suddenly looked frantically around and said in almost a scream "where is Leanne?"

Su asked "who?"

"My friend from Hufflepuff, she is a muggleborn like me. We grew up just a few streets away from each other."

Katie got out of Harry's lap and said: "Harry where is Leanne?"

Harry said "I don't know Katie you were the only three I saw in the cell and there wasn't a fourth girl except for Luna in the Dungeon. Dobby said there weren't any more in witches in the Dungeon."

Harry counted how many he saw and said: "Katie if Leanne was captured she wasn't in Malfoy Manor."

Katie was starting to panic and said: "I need to find her."

Katie wanted to leave but Harry shot Hermione, Daphne, and Su a look they understood. Katie was stopped by those and Hermione said "Katie we cannot let you leave. It is dangerous out there and you need to rest and recover."

Katie said, "but Leanne?"

Su said, "Katie we will try to find her and if possible get her here, but we can't do that if we need to keep you safe too."

Astoria said "Kreacher."

Kreacher popped and bowed asking "what can Kreacher do for Lady Black?"

Astoria was smiling. If Kreacher called her Lady Black, it was official she was going to marry Harry Potter and become his wife. Many would think it was because he is Harry Potter, the chosen one but no not to her. She looked at him all four years and she saw the real Harry she loved more than the famous Harry Potter, unfortunately, quite a few girls started to see and like the real Harry Potter. Luckily Harry has accepted her as his Lady Black and if he did Gringotts would probably have the paperwork to make it legal. She almost couldn't be happier only having her parents here to be happy with her would be better.

'Even though the Greengrass family is pureblood family my parents wanted Daphne and me to be happy and now I am even if it is from an old marriage contract' Astoria thought.

"Kreacher I want you to find Leanne Katie's friend as soon as possible please," Astoria said.

Kreacher looked at Katie and said "Miss Katie was is Miss Leanne's name?"

Katie looked confused he just said Leanne's name. Daphne understood Katie's confusion and said: "Katie Kreacher means Leanne's surname."

Katie said "oh. Her last name is Porter. So her name is Leanne Porter."

Kreacher bowed and left to search for Leanne Porter. Harry remembered the death eaters talking about four muggleborn wizards that the snatcher killed maybe Katie new more of them.

Harry said, "Katie I hate to ask but were you traveling with four muggleborn wizards?"

Katie shook her head and said "no, but we came across them a few minutes before we were captured why?"

Harry gulped and said, "because the four muggleborn wizards are death."

Katie sighed before saying "they saw us and in surprise one said you-know-who's name and activated the taboo. I think the snatchers as they later said they were, were shocked by the group and threw stunners to us. Fortunately Fay and I could protect ourselves but Penelope was stunned immediately. Leanne ducted away behind a few rocks and a bit later ducked behind a tree but that was the last time I saw her."

"We fought for a few minutes before also Fay ended up stunned but I saw also two muggleborn wizards lying on the ground, but didn't know if they were stunned or dead. I hoped stunned until I noticed that a few snatchers were hurt and some were lying on the ground clearly wounded and three didn't move. I ducted a few stunners again before they started to throw curses at me with stunners."

"The wizards had less luck. The snatchers that were still fighting were throwing dark curses and even the killing curse at them and that was when in shock I forgot my own fight and end up waking in the Dungeon with both Lestrange brothers, Penelope and Fay."

Katie was looking pale thinking about how scared she was when she saw the Lestrange brothers and her friends and herself were helpless and tied down in a dungeon. Katie saw in her mind all the things that will happen and could have happened if Harry didn't rescue them. Katie was shaken by the horrible things that could happen she launched at Harry again and ended in his lap again. Only she hit Harry so hard he ended up on with his back on the bed with Katie on top of him.

The other girls weren't happy with Katie. They already needed to share Harry and they didn't want more girls to join them. Hermione knew that as soon as she can she needed to talk with the other girls because she thinks 'I think I love Harry more than just a brother, but if Katie loves Harry it would complicate everything, well even more complicated than it already was.'

The screen is pushed aside and account manager Bonecrusher sees Harry with another girl in his arms and wanted to laugh but he was here for something else.

Bonecrusher said "sorry to interrupt Lord Potter-Black but the ritual is ready we are only waiting for you."

Katie hears the goblin and reluctantly get off Harry and said "what ritual?"

Hermione said, "for Harry's scar it is ….."

Daphne said "not now Hermione. Katie, we will tell you later otherwise we need to explain somethings."

Astoria and Susan both grab a different hand from Harry and drag Harry off Katie's bed while Luna pushes Harry in his back as soon as they start walking. Harry managed to say "see you later Katie" before he disappears out of sight. The other girls also say bye to Katie and follow Harry, Luna, Astoria, and Susan.

The group follows Bonecrusher who only has four guards with him. Harry thought it was a good sign seeing Bonecrusher with fewer guards than last time. What Harry doesn't know is that his whole family is seen as a friend of the Goblin Nation. Seeing High King Ragnok was already an honor and sign of being a friend from the Goblin Nation. Non-goblin rarely sees High King Ragnok even if you are a friend from the Goblin Nation or an employee from Gringotts like Bill and Fleur, they also seldom see High King Ragnok.

**29****th**** December 1997, ritual room, Gringotts**

When they entered Harry starts undressing until he is only in his boxer short left. Harry also needed to take his Lord's rings off. He gave them to Bonecrusher who put them back in the original (house) box. An elderly goblin was walking towards him or at least Harry thought it was an elderly Goblin. Harry was asked to get on his knees. When Harry did that the goblin started to draw runes on his body with blood. After a few minutes, the goblin was done and Ragnok walked towards Harry.

All girls were trying to keep their tears in when they saw all the scars again. They were feeling pity that Harry had to live through it. Hermione was feeling anger against the Dursleys because she knew Harry didn't want their pity as did Luna, but Luna was feeling more compassion than pity and she didn't really know anything about the Dursleys. Susan was feeling less pity because she remembered her aunt saying that Harry didn't want to feel pity by others. Susan knew Harry lived with his muggle relatives and feels the same as Hermione and wanted to hurt them as bad if not more than what they did to Harry.

"Lord Potter-Black we need some of your blood" and Ragnok pulled out a curved dagger.

Ragnok said when he handed Harry the dagger "please cut the palm of your hand and make sure this bowl has at least a small puddle of your blood."

Harry slight the palm of his left hand and blood started to come out, but it wasn't much so Harry cut also the palm of his right hand. After almost two minutes the bowl was full enough according to Ragnok and the cuts healed themselves.

The elderly goblin took the bowl and started to rub some of Harry's blood on the runes on Harry's body. After that was done the elder goblin walks away.

Ragnok said while he looking sad at Harry "Harry this will be quite painful but I advise you to stay in the circle as long as possible. Like William said containers have been destroyed by this ritual but the council of elders advised me that this will work while it will not kill you. I am sorry about the pain but this is the only way. Now lie down in the middle of the circle so we can begin. It is already later than we wanted to begin, but we understand that you needed to sleep in after the late night."

Harry nodded and said, "thank you for the truth Ragnok, I appreciate it."

Harry walked to the middle of the circle and lie down facing the ceiling. As soon as he did the elder goblin comes back with five other goblins. Each one walks around the circle probably looking if the Runes are still drawn as they should be. The elder goblin said something in Gobbledegook and one goblin immediately grabs two bowls. Harry hears Ragnok in what Harry thinks angry Gobbledegook say something and hears and door open and close.

Harry hears the door open again and closes but nothing else. The girls were watching Harry from behind a shield ward when Remus, Andromeda, Dora, and Narcissa joined them. Ragnok explained that the healers think with the Horcrux gone Harry's magic might lash out. His healers also said that 90% at least was bound but the Horcrux is disrupting the reading so they aren't sure if it is the whole truth, they will do a full reading after the ritual when the Horcrux is done.

A few minutes later everything seems in order and the elderly goblin walks around one more time before he nods at Ragnok. Ragnok said loud enough that Harry can hear him "It is about time to begin."

Harry hadn't seen Bill and Fleur when he entered the second time but now they were just outside the circle and Harry could barely see them but he did. The elder goblin and two other goblins were saying a few things in Gobbledegook which sounded like they were chanting. The runes in the runes circle started to light up. The light started to approach Harry's body before retreating. Harry feels the light trying to enter his body but his body refuses it and fights back. The light made a dome. The dome seemed to protect everybody on the outside and keeps the inside from escaping.

Harry wasn't hurt by the dome until a large beam of light from the dome entered his scar. Harry started screaming and shaken on the floor like he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. It continued for a little over 5 minutes until the dome broke and the shield ward was hit with powerful magic while Harry continued screaming and shaking on the floor.

Suddenly Harry stood up and wasn't screaming but shouted "YOU FEEL IT TOO TOM. IF YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME JUST AS YOU TRIED IN THE ATRIUM. COME AND GET ME TOM. COME AND GET ME. WE ARE CONNECTED I WILL LET YOU FEEL PAIN EVEN IF IT KILLS ME."

Harry fell onto the floor on his knees and shouted a little quieter "I may die but you will feel the pain. If I die the girls will be free to find their love and that is enough for me. You hurt and the girls free. There love isn't real anyway."

Everybody heard it the only thing that was heard beside Harry was the chanting and Harry's magic fighting against the Horcrux and the shield ward. All the girls were having tears in their eyes. It was too much for them. Hermione and Luna were feeling the pain but managed to not scream.

All the girls step beside the shield ward and Hermione shouted as first "Harry we are here. We are because we care about you because they love you. Harry, I do care for you Harry, not Harry Potter but just Harry."

Astoria shouted "Harry your are my husband and I love you. I know we barely talked but I always watched you and when you played Quidditch and looked so happy I was too even if it was against Slytherin. I was happy for you and I knew immediately I loved you the first day of class in your third year and my first. I also saw you immediately as Harry Potter and not Harry Potter the boy-who-lived thanks to Daphne."

Susan said, "Harry I loved you the first moment I saw you went I learned about our marriage contract I was beyond happy even when I knew I needed to share you."

Luna shouted "Harry I love you, Harry, even before you saved me. The first moment you spoke to me I felt happy content and I want to show you but didn't know-how. I wasn't even sure I loved you then but now I know I do and it was from the first moment I saw you and the first time we talked in the carriage was enough to feel the happiness I now feel but I didn't want to be hurt again. I know you wouldn't hurt me but I couldn't be sure, but now I am sure you would never hurt me."

Luna's eyes turned white and said in a more serious tone "I see happiness around you Harry and many children to love and be loved by and..."

Luna's eyes turned normal and she SHOUTED in her normal voice "I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER, MY FRIEND, MY FIANCEE, AND MY HUSBAND." After that Luna fainted but were caught by Susan and Hermione before she hid the ground.

All the girls looked surprised at her but Su quickly decided to follow what the other girls said "I know we never really talked but I just know we will be happy even if I need to share you, but please let us show you we really love you just Harry, not your fame or money. We would love you if you were you, just a handsome wizard even if you were broke we would still love you because you are you. "

Daphne shouted as last and said "Harry …. I know that it looked like I hated you but I never did it was more the opposite. It was all an act to protect Astoria, Tracey and myself. Malfoy had much power in Slytherin but after the chamber with all the rumors I started to see who Harry Potter really was and I started loving him more than I could ever love Harry Potter the boy-who-lived because like all the other girls have said I love you and I want us to be happy and I know for a fact that Tracey loves you too. I know we need to share you and that is not ideal for some but I knew I needed to share but I don't mind with the girls here or the girls at Grimmauld as long as you will love me … all of us equally."

Harry turned to look at them and they saw the same when they talked about Luna. His iris was glowing green but nothing floated. Suddenly his magic shot at the girls. However, instead of hitting them it engulfed them before another magic shot around the room and broke the shield ward. Luna was awaked by the magic and Hermione was feeling less tired than she was before even if it was only a little bit. One lash of magic engulfed Remus before is expanded and also engulf Dora and the baby.

However before another lash could hurt Remus (engulfed by Harry's magic), Dora (with Remus in front of her and engulfed by Harry's magic), Andromeda, Narcissa, Ragnok, Bonecrusher and the goblin guards the magic stopped and shot back to Harry. Bill, Fleur and the three goblins near the circle were blown back a bit but kept standing. Harry's magic wanted to lash at them again but before it could hit them again Harry holds out his hand and pulled the lash back just as he did with the magic that broke the shield ward.

The magic pushed Harry backward down on his back before the magic swirled around him and shot in his scar. After 5 minutes a black smoke came out screaming. The dome would keep the soul inside the dome so it could be contained but because the dome broke the black smoke shot up a few feet before it stopped.

All the goblins see that and Bill see the smoke going to the floor. Before it disappears through the floor Bill hits it with two spells. The third spell hit the floor where it was less than a second before.

The girls ran to Harry and see that Harry is unconscious and still shaking a bit from the pain. They see blood on this forehead where the scar is. The scar is still as visible as before but somehow looked different. When Hermione grabbed his hand she felt a jolt and let his hand go when she felt a bit of Harry's power still in his hand. The other girls grabbed the other hand, an arm or his shoulder and feel the same as Hermione. Hermione and Luna feel very tired. Hermione from the bad night and the pain she felt from Harry while Luna from the pain she felt from Harry and the injuries, malnourishment and the torture she got (little beatings and the Cruciatus Curse) when she was in Malfoy Manor Luna fainted before being engulfed and awaken by Harry's magic. When Harry's magic engulfed them the pain they felt from Harry stopped.

When Hermione and Luna tried to stand up they almost fell over before they both got helped up by the other girls when they saw it. A few minutes later the goblin healers enter and levitate Harry back to the hospital wing. Again they see blood where Harry was and quickly follow the healers.

**29****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts **

Meanwhile, Katie went to lie in her bed when Harry and the girls left. Fay and Penelope were still asleep. Katie tried to get more sleep but her mind was thinking what happened with Leanne, hoped she was okay and wanted to know what happened when the snatchers appeared and attacked.

Suddenly Katie felt pain, she didn't know from where but the pain continued until she couldn't take it anymore fell unconscious. The pain wasn't much but in her weakened state by the capture, the injury the Lestrange brothers gave her and the emotional from seeing Harry made the pain too much for her and that is why she fell unconscious. Unknown to her the healers noticed her and brought her two potions which they gave her when she was unconscious.

**29****th**** December 1997, Safehouse Order of the Phoenix, Northern Wales**

Meanwhile in a safe house just occupied by a large family. The daughter of the family was so mad. Her older brother the best friend of her so-called ex-boyfriend left him alone in one of the most important things not only for her and her ex-boyfriend but for the sake of England and the magical community.

Not only let he, her ex-boyfriend alone, but he also left his girlfriend alone who happens to be one of her best friends. She was the first girl after Luna that she became friends with and she helped her so much with her ex-boyfriend.

'Well until this war is over and maybe the death eaters are caught. After that, he will be my boyfriend' she thought. She continued her thought 'he didn't really say it but he said during the wedding of Bill and Fleur that there will be no Veela's or any pretty girls Harry said so himself, but does that mean that he would still love me or did he just didn't want to hurt me? I hope the first.'

She thought 'Bill and Fleur where are they? They would be here to put up extra wards and bring goblin Portkey's to bring us to safety if we were found. Goblin Portkeys can go through wizard anti-portkey charms. Bill didn't tell where the portkey's would go but it would be a safe place. It didn't answer my question where is he and Fleur are?'

Suddenly she felt pain excruciating pain it was worse than the Cruciatus Curse some junior death eaters used on her when she had detention. True the Cruciatus Curse didn't hurt very much but this was at least 10 times worse. She tried not to make any noise but after almost 5 minutes she couldn't help herself and started to make a small noise. After 7 minutes it was more than she could bear and started to scream from the pain she felt.

Within 2 minutes Fred and George threw the door open with the wands drawn and said: "Ginny what is going on?"

Ginny looked at them and managed to say between the screams "I-I-I do-don't k-knooowwwwww."

Mr. Weasley was behind Fred and George and asked: "what is going on?"

Fred said, "we don't know."

George continued "We were talking while."

Fred again "Angelina and Alicia are."

George said, "talking with Verity when we."

Fred continued "suddenly heard Ginny scream"

George fished the sentence "and we came here as soon as we could."

Fred and George together said, "We asked what is wrong be she don't know."

Mr. Weasley was one of the few who could follow the twin speak while it drove Mrs. Weasley mental most of the time.

Mr. Weasley ushered Fred and George inside while he closed the door and placed and silencing charm. To not alarm Angelina, Alicia, Verity, Charlie or Mrs. Weasley. Ron probably won't care after the fight he and Ginny had just like the last couple of days.

After 5 more minutes, she calmed down. Mr. Weasley asked, "Ginny what happened?"

Ginny answered with a small voice feeling like a little girl "I don't know Daddy, it just happened the pain. It was suddenly but thought it would be over soon and tried not to make a noise but eventually, I couldn't take it anymore."

Ginny started sobbing after she started to scream and Arthur gave her hug and said "shush Ginny. It is okay we will find out I am sure of it. Why don't you try to sleep a bit before dinner? It is over now right?"

Ginny nodded and said, "Okay daddy I will try to get some sleep."

Mr. Weasley kissed her on her forehead and hugged her. Fred and George gave her hug before they all left the room and pulled the door shut behind them.

Mr. Weasley thought 'I will ask Bill when he finally comes here. Maybe it was a curse that hit her when she was at Hogwarts.'

What nobody knows was that downstairs Mrs. Weasley and Ron were talking quietly. Mrs. Weasley had a plate with food but Ron first needed to talk before he could get it as Ron hasn't eaten lunch yet because he stayed up late last night and the bed was very comfortable as he didn't have school or chores to do. The house that was easily twice the size of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley asked, "when was the last time you gave her the love potion?"

Ron said, "the day before I left."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "and the others?"

"The day before I left but I could give Hermione her three potions without Potter noticing it. I gave her the love, friendship, and trust potion."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "good."

Ron said "the day that I left I gave her the loyalty potion. I didn't have the others but even if I had I wouldn't give them like you instructed mother."

Mrs. Weasley said "good. If you gave Hermione the others Potter will probably notice. He was a bad student but all the filthy Potters were very observant and that half-blood was probably too. Did you manage to give him the love potion and lust potion to Ginny."

"Yes I gave it to him two times because I only had two of them, but he didn't change too much so Hermione probably didn't notice."

Mrs. Weasley eyes had a twinkle that could rival Dumbledore and said "that is great. You came back at the right time."

Ginny started to scream but they decided to ignore it. When the screaming stopped Mrs. Weasley and Ron continued the talk especially because Ron wanted the food and almost attacked his mother to get the food.

Ron said "only because of Patronus message mother and the idea to give Hermione the loyalty potions to get to come with me. Fortunately, nobody but I was awake when you send me the message to come back quick for the new potions when we needed to leave quickly."

Mrs. Weasley said "well you did. I find it weird why the loyalty potion didn't work. She should have joined you when you left. At least she would be here and we could continue giving her potions."

Mrs. Weasley said after thinking for a minute about a new plan "we just needed a few more days after the wedding and she wouldn't join Potter on this foolish quest and decided to stay with you when you decided not to go like Dumbledore intended and probably got her pregnant by now especially with her muggle parents away. We just need to adjust the plan. Here is your bag with the new batch of potions you need to try to find them tomorrow. Any ideas where they might be?"

Ron just shrugged before finally able to eat his mothers cooking when she put the plate in front of him. He looked like a pig eating for the first time in days and soon got a second and third plate full of food. Mrs. Weasley wanted to talk earlier but Ginny has not left Ron much alone and was always shouting at him when she saw him until today and the other times when she wasn't there the twins or Mr. Weasley were around.

**I stop here otherwise the chapter becomes too long. Next chapter we have a little trip to France and the full extent of all injuries and potions (mostly in Hermione) will be revealed by the goblin healers after a long and big examination. Also, Luna and Narcissa will talk about Malfoy Manor if words permit it. **

**A/N #1 I think that the name of all the girls at Grimmauld Place would be a nice reminder including their house. **

**From Gryffindor, it is only Parvati. From Ravenclaw, you got Padma, Lisa and the MacDougal twins (Isobel and Morag). From Hufflepuff, you got Hannah, Megan, and Sally-Ann. Lastly from Slytherin, you got Tracey and the Carrow twins (Flora and Hestia). All the other girls are a Gringotts at this point in the story. **


	10. France, the aftermath of the ritual, pot

"_spoken in French"_

"spoken in Gobbledegook"

**Chapter 10 France, the aftermath of the ritual, potions pain and who?**

**29th December 1997, French Ministry secret Chateau, Mediterranean Coast near Nice**

She didn't like being here. She was here for almost one and a half year unless she was at school. It was even worse after she started to dream about her savior from three years ago who was in England fighting Voldemort just like her sister. He saved her and she was still thankful. She is only two years younger than him but she looked much younger back then. She started thinking about the last two years.

First, she started to have dreams of him that he saved her and they live happily after ever just like the stories. However a year and a half ago, almost two weeks before her third year ended the dreams started to change. She felt loss, despair and mostly pain, not physical but more emotional pain that hurt her physically because she is a Veela.

A few days after she came home after her third year she had her first transformation that Veela undergo. She looked 7/8 year old before but she woke up on a beautiful summer day in her own room. She had a body of 15/ 16 years old but she was just a barely 13 years old. A few days later they moved to where she is now. When she went back to school for her fourth year most of the girls started to hate her and most boys suddenly were very friendly with her.

She was never interested in anyone though. Ever since her dreams changed she only thought about her savior Harry Potter. She wasn't able to talk to him but her sister Fleur promised to talk to him after the tournament but after the death of a champion and apparently, a dark Lord came back. Fleur didn't have the time or didn't get the chance to.

Gabrielle or like her family were allowed to call her Gabby was hoping to see Fleur soon and maybe talk to Harry. She tried her allure but unfortunately or was it, fortunately, Harry wasn't affected by it. She saw the look her sister in law Ginny gave her when Gabby talked with Harry at the wedding. Gabby thought 'the wedding, however, was attacked and the last thing I saw was Harry trying to get to Ginny, but he was grabbed by his best friend 'e-herm-herminny. Sometimes I hate the English language. I am better than Fleur but I still got some problems with names and words.' (**a/n** **#1**)

Gabby's door opened and she saw her mother Apolline Delacour standing in the door. Gabby asked, "_what is it mamam?"_

Apolline husband Antoine didn't want Apolline to tell her daughter that Harry Potter was okay and temporally in Gringotts London Branch. Not many knew but the London Branch was seen by all Goblins as their capital because it was the first branch in the whole world and the King resided there.

Gabby told her mother about her dreams and Apolline told her husband, but Antione was not happy. Sure he was grateful what Harry did but what he heard from Dumbledore, Fudge, Fudge's undersecretary Umbridge and Scrimgeour made him worry.

Apolline knew that Gabby was searching for her mate. She was too young when she met Harry the first time but now Gabby was old enough. Apolline knew for Veela's to find their mate they need to see each other. Unfortunately most Veela's never find their mate. However, Fleur did and Apolline hoped the same for Gabby and if the dreams were any indication Harry Potter was Gabrielle's mate. There was however one problem and Gabby needed to know.

Apolline gave her best smile and said: _"Gabby I heard from Fleur that Harry Potter is safely in Gringotts in London."_

Gabby smiled and said, _"that is great mamam."_

Apolline looked around and didn't saw her husband and decided it was time to tell her.

"_Gabby, I remembered the dreams you told me. There is a big chance that Harry Potter is your mate." _

Gabby smiled at that and nodded, but before she could say anything her mother continued.

"_But Gabby. If he is your mate there is one big problem, he is betrothed to multiple other women. Fleur doesn't know how much but there are at least 5 and if Ginny and Luna want to share him it would be at least 7 women. Gabby, Veela's could be very jealous and want to dominate the mate's time in bed if more women are interested in her mate."_

Gabby got watery eyes and knew that she had no place to intrude. Apolline saw that Gabrielle started to cry and quickly went to her. Apolline started to console Gabby but it didn't matter she felt that she could never be happy without Harry. When Gabby told Apolline that, Apolline almost now knew for sure that Harry Potter was her mate. Almost no one else could make a Veela feel that then her mate. Apolline was also afraid about the life-debt Harry Potter probably unknowingly created with Gabby. Well unknowingly according to Fleur.

Suddenly Apolline was pushed off the bed and Gabby started to shake. Apolline felt powerful magic and the pain coming of Gabby. Most wizards and witches couldn't feel magic, emotions, and feelings but Veela's could as could (soul) bonded couples. Gabby was feeling pain worse than she ever felt before and after almost 3 minutes she started to scream. Less then a minute later Antione had run in Gabby's room including four Auror all with their wands drawn. Antione saw Gabby was having pain and send the Aurors to get a healer immediately. The Aurors quickly left her room to get a healer.

Antione looked at Apolline and asked, _"honey what is happening with Gabby?" _

"_I don't know, we were talking about what Fleur said and I tried to console her. Then suddenly I was pushed off the bed and Gabrielle started to shake and I feel powerful magic and pain coming off from Gabrielle. I tried to reach her but I can't and then she started to scream."_

Antione asked, _"what do you mean you can't reach her?"_

Apolline looked with tears in her eyes and said _"every time I get close, the pain and magic become too much. My Veela wants to back away from the feelings and I can't control it. Something that is happening to Gabrielle is not good for a Veela that want to reach her. I don't know about the Veela in Gabby."_

After 5 minutes Gabby stopped screaming but that was because she lost conscious. Gabby saw in her mind that Harry was having pain and she felt it. Gabby tried to reach Harry but the pain was too much. After a few minutes, the pain went away and she saw Harry going unconscious and then didn't saw or feel him anymore. She shot up and said, _"I need to go to Gringotts and see Harry." _

Antione wasn't happy hearing that. True what Fleur told him was almost the exact opposite from what Dumbledore, Fudge, Fudge's undersecretary Umbridge and later Scrimgeour told him when he asked about Harry Potter as his job as diplomate from the French magical ministry before the minister called him back because of the attacks of the dark Lord even though the English minster for magic didn't believe the Dark Lord returned. Antione knew what those followers of the dark Lord death eaters thought of Veela's and wanted to keep his family safe so he agreed to return immediately. Fleur, however, didn't want to leave her mate alone and she wants to repay Harry with fighting against this dark Lord and that was why the Delacour's wherein a ministry safehouse.

When Gabby started to get up she almost fell because she was still suffering from the pain even though it stopped. When she got her footing she wanted to walk but Antione said: _"Gabrielle, you need to rest before you go anywhere."_

Gabby looked at her mother because she knew her father didn't like Harry Potter. Her mother nodded and Gabrielle went back to her bed. A few minutes later an Auror appeared with a healer. Antione told him what happened and the healer started with diagnostic spells.

When the healer was done he whispered to Apolline and Antione _"Monsieur Delacour, I don't know what happened. The diagnostic spells showed she has experienced pain from very powerful magic. The closest spell that can create it is the Cruciatus curse but the curse is almost impossible to be so strong. The diagnostic spells did show she doesn't have anywhere the 'damage' the Cruciatus curse could do if you are under one for a couple of minutes which is weird. I have two potions that should help her. A dreamless sleep potion and a potion for the pain. She would need to rest but I think in four or five days she would be okay, but she needs to take it easy until then. She needs to stay in bed for the rest of today. Tomorrow she can walk around but she must not __exhaust herself.__" _

Antione and Apolline nodded and thanked the healers when he gave them four potions, Two dreamless sleep potion and two potions for the pain. The healer already gave Gabby one of each before giving the other potions to her parents. Antione and Apolline looked at Gabby and already saw her slipping into sleep.

Apolline saw the look Antione had and said _"you may not like Monsieur Potter, but he is most likely Gabrielle's mate if you want it or not. I don't understand why you trust Dumb-le-dore, Fudge, Umbridge or Scrim-ge-our instead of your own daughter Fleur who really talked to him one on one."_

Antione replied, _"so did Dumbledore and Scrimgeour." _

Apolline said with a smile _"but not as a friend like Fleur did. Also according to Bill, Fleur's mate Harry is even more different and opposite than you said that you heard from Dumb-le-dore, Fudge, Umbridge or Scrim-ge-our." _

Antione shrugged before walking out of the door and he started thinking about what his beautiful wife said. Apolline smiled knew he was thinking about it and followed Antione out of Gabrielle's room. She liked Bill as a mate for her oldest daughter and she also trusted Fleur and Bill stories about Harry and how could she not? Harry saved Gabrielle in the tri-wizard tournament if they were in real danger? She didn't think at the time but after the third task Harry Potter returning with Cedric's dead body she started to think Harry really saved Gabrielle from real harm and danger.

**29th December 1993, Hospital wing, Gringotts**

Harry was waking up seeing the ceiling he quickly became familiar with. Harry thought 'oh bloody hell again in a hospital wing, the Gringotts Hospital wing to be exact.'

Harry went to grab his glasses when he noticed two blurs on either side of him. When he put his glasses on he sees two goblins. He also sees Astoria, Daphne, and Susan in a chair looking a bit frightful at the goblins.

Harry feels a bit weak and feels pain all over like he was hit with the Hogwarts Express, twice. He makes a noise when he shifts from pain and all the girls almost shouted "Harry."

Harry said, "Hey, what happened?"

The girls look at each other and Susan asked: "what do you remember?"

Harry sighed and started to remember when he said "lying in the rune circle, some kind of dome formed. Suddenly the dome broke and I was trying to ... share the pain. My magic lashing out and I tried to control it but I couldn't. The next is a bit blurry until I was pushed on my back. I felt something leave me and saw dark smoke before waking up here."

Susan, Astoria, and Daphne were a little disappointed that Harry doesn't remember what he said or what the girls said to him. Susan wanted to say it but Daphne slightly shook her head without Harry noticing as he was only looking at Astoria who was thinking what would be the best way.

Harry couldn't get Astoria's attention and ask: "where are the other girls?"

Susan said "Hermione is asleep across the room. Su and Luna are with her even though Luna is also probably asleep right now. She needed to recover and the goblins gave her a sleep potion."

Harry said heated "is it a dreamless sleep potion?"

Daphne was a bit shocked and said, "I don't know why?"

"Luna was in Malfoy Manor's dungeon where there were death eaters and what was happening when I saved Katie, Penelope, and Fay. I don't want to think what Luna could have seen and what kind of nightmares it could case" Harry said.

The girls thought about it and Daphne said: "Susan could you check on Luna?"

Susan nodded before standing up and walking behind the screen. Astoria was shaken out of her thoughts when she sees Susan and looked confused at Daphne.

Daphne said, "Susan is going to check on Luna when Harry mentioned she could get nightmares from her time in Malfoy Manor."

Astoria just nodded when she asked, "how are you doing Harry?"

Harry said, "I am fine."

Daphne and Astoria didn't know Harry always said he was fine to get out of the hospital wing as soon as possible and they just nodded. Before anybody could say something else a goblin healer entered with two potions in his hands.

The goblin said "ah Mr. Potter you are awake. I guess you are in a bit of pain. Here is a pain potion and a nourishment potion."

Astoria and Daphne gave Harry a glare. Harry shifted nervously and he made a noise because he felt the pain when he shifted. Astoria said lowly "Harry James Potter do you feel much pain?"

Harry said, "no. not re-."

Astoria gave him a pointed look and Harry said "only a little bit."

Daphne gave him the same look that was even more intense look than Astoria and Harry shuddered and that caused him pain. Harry said "yes. I am feeling some pain."

Astoria and Daphne looked at each other before looking at Harry with an almost mad look for lying to them. Harry quickly took the potion before Su appeared and took a seat where Susan sat before.

Su saw the mad looks and asked: "what happened?"

Daphne said, "Potter here….. I mean Harry here thought it was okay to lie to us."

Su asked "what? What did he lie about?"

Astoria said "about how he was feeling. He said fine but he is in quite a bit of pain. Or was depends on how fast the potion works and how much of the pain it takes away."

After almost 30 minutes Astoria gaze softened and dropped 15 minutes later. Almost one hour after that Daphne dropped her gaze but she kept her cold demeanor and mask, unlike Astoria who smiled and looked happy after her gaze dropped.

Ragnok came after Daphne dropped her mask. Meanwhile, Hermione had woken up and Luna was comforted by Hermione and Susan when she woke up from a nightmare from memories from Malfoy Manor. Luna thought everything was a dream when she would wake up in the dungeon from Malfoy Manor until she was hugged by Hermione and Susan and noticed she wasn't in a cell anymore.

Ragnok asked, "Lord Potter are you feeling a bit weak?"

Harry nodded and said "a little bit, but if needed to talk I am sure I am up to it."

Ragnok nodded and thought 'this is probably the best time.'

Ragnok said, "okay because I need to tell you something."

Ragnok nodded at a guard from his personal guards and said "bring the other girls here. If Ms. Clearwater and Ms. Dunbar don't want to be here they can stay in their bed but all the others would be required."

Ragnok hoped that 'hopefully Harry is weak enough to not do the same as he did when he went to safe Ms. Lovegood and unintentionally saved three girls. If the healers were correct Ms. Bell and Harry share something more than friendship, but they couldn't define it with Ms. Bell still effected by the last say roughly 36 hours.'

After not more than 2 minutes all the girls including Penelope and Fay took a seat beside Harry's bed when Ragnok summoned more chairs. Ragnok got handed a parchment by one of the healers with the full extent of the potion Hermione's had in her. 'The healers were right but most of the potion were remnants from earlier potions. There were only a few that were from a normal dose and probably was recently ingested by Ms. Granger' Ragnok thought.

'The love, friendship, trust, and loyalty potion had a normal dose. However, the lust and fertility potions were probably larger than normal dose because the remnants from those potions were larger than the other potions remnants. The healers said something about weakened potions and they think it happened because of the bond that is between Ms. Granger and Harry. I wonder if both or even one of them know it' Ragnok thought.

Meanwhile, Ragnok was lost in his thought the girls and Harry talked.

Harry saw Penelope and Fay appeared with Hermione, Luna, and Susan. Harry saw Luna's teary eyes and when Luna saw Harry she launched herself at him again almost faster than anyone could see it almost looked like she Apparated. Harry said quietly in Luna's ear "shush my little moon everything is alright."

The comment little moon made Luna more content even though it reminded her of her mother. Luna put her head in Harry's naked chest and most of the girls were not happy but didn't want to scowl Harry in front Ragnok about any more girls who can become one of Harry's wives. Mostly because Harry needed at least three wives as Harry was the Lord of two most ancient and most noble houses and one ancient and noble house. He had more Lordships but that was because of marriages contract like Harry have with Susan and Daphne. He could take two wives for the most ancient and most noble lines he was the only heir from (Potter house and Black house), but not from Bones because Susan has the say because she is the heiress from that line. The Peverell line can also have two wives because even though it is an ancient and noble house they got the same rights before the line went into the Potter line by marrying the last daughter of the Peverell line with the heir of the Potter line many generations ago.

Su was in a marriage contract between house Li and house Black so Harry needed more wives but they also want to speak with Harry and Luna in private at least the purebloods and Su want it. Hermione as muggleborn didn't understand but before she could say anything she noticed Daphne shaking her head mouthing not now, later. Harry was an important, wealthy and (political) powerful Lord. Harry was already forgiven many things goblins would normally find offensive and they didn't want to danger Harry's position and relationship with the Goblin nation further and questioning Harry about Luna that could cause it. Ragnok could think that Harry's wives didn't want Luna as sister wives or that Harry made a bad decision and take could reflect badly on Harry that he wasn't smart what goblins find important and it could bring shame to Luna and Lovegood family. Because it is Harry that is involved it could also mean financially bad for the Lovegood family.

When Harry has comforted Luna enough that she had almost no tears in her eyes and snuggled closer to Harry, Harry said "Fay and Penelope it is nice to see you are awake. Are you both okay?"

Fay said "yes thank you Harry and I guess Penelope and I need to thank you for saving us so thank you very much. I fainted when the Lestrange Brothers went inside our cell after they used the Cruciatus curse they said what they were going to do to us and that was too much for me. I am sorry about that Penelope and Katie."

Penelope said "you don't need to be sorry Fay. They used the Cruciates curse on us too but not as long as you afraid we would also lose our conscious and they wanted us to feel them raping us."

Near the end, Penelope was crying and Katie had tears, but Penelope, Fay, and Katie hugged each other and were hugged by Hermione, Su, and Susan while Daphne and Astoria looked with regret that they needed to experience that even though Harry saved them just in time. Luna was crying silently again because she was afraid that would happen to her to, fortunately, it didn't.

Fay said, "We could talk later it seems that this goblin needs to talk to you."

The goblin guards wanted to hurt her if not kill her for her insolence calling their king this goblin."

Harry saw that they wanted to strike and Ragnok was still in thought. Harry said "goblin guards stand down" and used his voice with authority and power which aroused all the girls.

The goblin guards looked at each other, they felt the magic power radiating off from Harry, but they also respected him for everything he went to including not hurting them during the ritual which probably saved them from getting hurt if not their life. They were with other rituals because Ragnok was watching most of the time but they never felt the magic from Horcruxes even in the most powerful objects so the power was from Harry self and the goblins understand that. They also knew Harry's condition and respected him for clearly killing his enemies according to the blood he returned in and of course killing a basilisk as a 12-year-old sounded unbelievable but he had the venom and blood in him including the scar on his upper arm to prove it.

Ragnok was done thinking when he also felt the magic radiating off from Harry and asked: "what is going on?"

King Ragnok's captain of his personal guard Harry noticed as he mostly answered and wore better armor than the other even if it was just slightly better.

Ragnok replied in Gobbledegook and Ragnok asked Harry "Lord Potter, I am impressed that most of my personal guards doubted as did the captain to listen but why did you say they needed to stand down?"

Harry said "they wanted to attack Fay probably because she called you this goblin, but it is not her fault and was certainly not intentional. First, she is a muggleborn no offense Fay and they don't know about the goblin king, High King Ragnok as I didn't know. Also, we don't learn that at Hogwarts or anything else. I doubt there are books about it otherwise Hermione would have known you or at least your position."

Fay said "none taken Harry after all you are muggle raised so you are practically a muggleborn" when Harry was done speaking.

Daphne said "you can better not say that Ms. Dun- Fay. According to our laws, Harry is a pureblood, almost as pure as they come."

Hermione turned another shade of red from embarrassed not knowing something while the others were still red because the became aroused caused by Harry's voice and magic radiating off him.

Ragnok nodded and said something in Gobbledegook and the goblin stand down after grabbing the weapons calling Harry a muggleborn because most purebloods were mad for calling them anything but pureblood let stand muggleborn and because Harry is a goblin friend. If you disrespect, anger or in any other way attack a goblin friend in Gringotts guards can kill you for your offense. Fay bowed to Ragnok and little to Harry and remain standing guard.

Harry said, "Fay this is High King Ragnok of the respectable Goblin Nation and I think you should at least apologize."

Fay turned another shade of red also from embarrassment and stutter "I a-am so-sorry Hi-High K-King Ragnok " ending with a deep bow to Ragnok before saying to Harry "Harry I am also sorry for saying you were practically a muggleborn."

Harry waved his hand meaning he didn't care for that and said: "no worries Fay it is only 'important' in the wizengamot, ministry and dealing with some people or families."

Ragnok immediately continues after Harry and said: "it is okay Ms. Dunbar if Lord Potter-Black say it wasn't intentional I trust his judgment, but I prefer if you tried to remember it and King Ragnok is fine for now."

"now the reason that I am here is to tell you what the potions were in Ms. Granger after a big examination while you were sleeping after you rescued Ms. Lovegood because Ms. Granger was awake almost the whole night," Ragnok said.

Ragnok was dreading the moment and was starting to feel that not only Harry was a risk but some of the other girls too. He said something to Bonecrusher who quickly left.

Ragnok said "Miss Granger had many potions in her but most were severely weakened and only has remnants left or already were only remnants. We have discovered she had a love potion keyed to Ron Weasley (amortentia), obedience potion keyed to Ron Weasley, trust potion keyed to Ron Weasley, jealousy potion keyed to Hermione Granger, small jealousy potion keyed to Harry Potter, friendship potion keyed to Harry Potter, hate potion keyed to Harry Potter, hate potion keyed to Hermione Granger, loyalty potion keyed to Ron Weasley."

"Also a loyalty potion keyed to Molly Weasley néé Prewett and remains of a loyalty potion and trust potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore. There are two potions I didn't tell before because I wasn't sure it was wise at the time. The other two are a lust potion keyed to Ron Weasley and a fertility potion with hair of Ron Weasley to improve chance on having a baby with Ron Weasley genes. There was a little bit of dark magic trace but that was not a potion but is now gone."

Harry was immediately sitting up feeling a bit weak and Hermione was now the one crying. Luna was grabbed off Harry by the Greengrass sisters and Harry thought 'they let me go? Ron has so much to answer for, I think Bill will know where they are but first I need to ask Ragnok if he could get Bill here.'

However, before Harry could get off the bed he was hit by a bushy-haired harry seeking missile. Hermione didn't know why she did it but obviously, Daphne and Astoria saw it happening. Susan pushed Hermione a bit forward but Hermione mostly threw herself at Harry for comfort.

Hermione was crying and buried herself in Harry's naked chest. A small part of her mind said 'this is even better than the night in the tent' and an even smaller part said 'you must not do this. He is like your brother and best friend, we love Ron', but that voice was rapidly changed to 'He is just your brother and best friend, not your boyfriend and never will be with all the girls around him who are much prettier than us' over and over again which made her cry more.

Harry hugged Hermione and rubbed her back more out of instinct than thinking. Hermione kept crying but was surprised by Harry's hug and slowly started to relax and reduces slowly from crying to sobbing by Harry rubbing her back but she never stops shedding tears.

Ragnok sees that most of the girls look horrified and some were sobbing (except Daphne), for someone trying to alter a person's feeling and love. Susan and Astoria were sobbing while Astoria was holding on to Daphne and Susan and Su was holding each other. Penelope, Fay, and Katie looked horrified and were sobbing that turned quickly into crying, they could not believe someone from who was close to Hermione try to take her free will and he was her friend.

Daphne's feeling has changed and now cared about more people including Hermione and wanted to hurt Ron or the Weasel as she would call him and make sure he has difficulty fathering children as punishment. Hermione was Harry's best friend and possibly future wife. The Weasel not only hurt Hermione but also her betrothed Harry Potter through Hermione and that made her even madder.

Ragnok noticed Daphne and said in Gobbledegook that the guards kept their eyes on the oldest Greengrass sister. Harry was trying to get out of bed but Hermione was keeping him down. Without the nourishment potions that Harry need and still weakened by the ritual, Hermione was slightly taller and Harry wasn't strong enough to hold her up and get off him… yet. Ragnok didn't know how the nourishment potions would affect Harry's muscles because he was small even with all the Quidditch training according to Filius Flitwick. There is a big change his muscles will grow to what it should be from all the training. He would certainly grow a couple of inches but that is for later.

Ragnok said "I do want to say that all potions should now be out of Ms. Granger and that most were severely weakened by magic, we suspect Lord Potter's magic when Lord Potter kissed Ms. Granger weakened most potions. Besides the remains of a loyalty potion and trust potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, there are more remnants from other potions. The remnants are from obedience potion keyed to Ron Weasley, jealousy potion keyed to Hermione Granger, small jealousy potion keyed to Harry Potter, hate potion keyed to Harry Potter, hate potion keyed to Hermione Granger and a loyalty potion keyed to Molly Weasley néé Prewett."

Ragnok continued "there were four potions that had a normal dose in her system. The potions were love potion keyed to Ron Weasley also known as Amortentia, loyalty potion keyed to Ron Weasley, trust potion keyed to Ron Weasley and friendship potion keyed to Harry Potter. However most potions were weakened recently but because there were many potions it was difficult to see what was weakened and what was not, but that the potions were weakened even remnants of potions that is certain. The friendship potion barely has remnants left and was probably the most weakened and almost destroyed but not enough to go by unnoticed by our healers."

Ragnok steps back into the hospital wing and sees Bonecrusher with a weapon and three full squads of goblin guards (15 in each squad) when in Gringotts, outside the squad where mostly smaller depending on the mission or assignment. Ragnok sent Bonecrusher for the squads for the chance that one (Harry) would go after Ronald Weasley. Bill was in his chamber with Fleur were he stayed last night for the chance Harry will attack him on sight or something similar like one of the others.

'Most will stand down when they see even one squad of goblin guards and Miss Daphne Greengrass will probably not stop for one squad but almost certainly stop for three squads including one of the best fighters of the previous generation (Bonecrusher). Even if Miss Greengrass didn't stop she would not get past three squads but even seeing Harry's magic with the bounds means Harry would certainly get past one or two squads. There is a real possibility that Harry gets through three squads but more were not available' Rangok thought.

Ragnok hoped if Harry did Harry would think twice before fighting through the squads. The squads were more to discourage them (mostly Harry) from trying but they were ordered to not lethally take down the witches or wizard if they want to leave going after any Weasley except Ginevra or Arthur Weasley. Ragnok first ordered Bonecrusher to not let elves leave with witches or wizards (particular Harry Potter) by altering the wards.

'Fortunately, it seems that Ms. Granger would keep Harry occupied and my personal guards will keep their eyes on the rest until I leave the hospital wing especially because his guards knew three squads stood on the other side of the screen and that was why the are not around me' Ragnok thought.

Ragnok said in Gobbledegook that two squads could go and thank them for their readiness and said to the first squad to relieve his personal guards so Ragnok personal guards can act as his personal guard again.

A goblin came running in the hospital wing and immediately went to King Ragnok and Bonecrusher and bowed. The goblin said something in Gobbledegook and that made Ragnok and Bonecrusher angry. Ragnok guards came from screen around Harry's bed because the squad has taken their position 7 on the inside and 8 on the outside and joined Ragnok and Bonecrusher. Ragnok, Bonecrusher and the royal guards left the hospital wing quickly.

**29****th**** December 1997, Gringotts Balcony Great Hall, Gringotts **

After a few minutes, Ragnok looked from the concealed balcony over the great hall and the entrance from Gringotts. Ragnok first sent the overseer away. Ragnok wanted to look in peace without the overseer talking about anything noteworthy this morning and everything else that was somewhat important.

Ragnok saw a crowd of wizards and witches shouting to gain entry into Gringotts. Ragnok was a cunning and smart leader that was why every tribe accepted him as their (high) king. He knew if too many were in it could lead to problems with the war on the outside. Ragnok only let not more than a dozen witches and wizards enter before the next dozen came. That was the only way to not fall victim to the war and keep Gringotts Goblin Nation ground. Ragnok expected the Christmas rush what didn't happen. Ragnok did expect before new year some family needed money but nowhere to this extant.

What Ragnok didn't know was that all the 'pureblood' that wanted 'protection' needed to give a big donation to the Dark Lord otherwise accident may happen to their family especially their children, Hogwarts was after all a dangerous place as it has shown many years before.

Suddenly Bonecrusher pointed and said in Gobbledegook "High King those two over there might be important to Lord Potter."

Ragnok said back "Bonecrusher you know that you can call me just Ragnok when we are alone with only my guards, they know their oath. You and I are after all brother in arms, trained together and known each other since are youth many decades ago."

Bonecrusher bowed and said, "of course King Rag….. sorry Ragnok."

Ragnok waved his hand meaning he didn't mind but take a closer look at the two a bit to the side of the crowd. Ragnok smiled and said "I think you are right Bonecrusher, but I do wonder what they are doing here. If I remember correctly they were in hiding."

Bonecrusher looked surprised and asked "Ki-…. Ragnok you know them?"

"Yes, Bonecrusher I remember them after all they were one of the few 'pureblood' families who at least showed us a decent amount of respect, not enough but close enough for the so-called purebloods." Ragnok grabbed a parchment wrote something up it. Ragnok handed it to a guard and he exited the balcony through a door and returned less than a minute later.

A few minutes nothing happened until Ragnok saw 10 goblin guards walk down the hall and all the wizards and witches inside paled but the more the goblin guards went to the heavily guarded entrance most wizards and witches went gained color in their faces but looked because they wanted to know what was happening.

The captain of the guards near the entrance turned around and looked at the parchment before looking at the ceiling where most goblin could see the Balcony. Ragnok nodded and the captain guard for the guards at the entrance bowed back. The captain shouted something in Gobbledegook and the guards at the entrance parted to let the group of 10 guards pass. The 10 goblin guards walked towards the witch and wizard.

The goblin captain from the 10 guards bowed and said: "Follow me."

The witch and wizard looked at each other and didn't know what was wrong, but when they didn't follow the captain guard gave a sign and four goblin guards went behind them and pointed the spears at there back. The witch and wizard felt the tip of a spear and immediately followed. Most witches and wizards were afraid what they two did wrong and that they would be next but the crowd did quiet done a little that it just looked a heated conversation and not a shouting match.

Ragnok grabbed another parchment and wrote something on it with a beautiful quill.

Ragnok exited the Balcony and the overseer returned and Ragnok said "overseer Doubleaxe continue your work. Anything noteworthy can you report to me on the 1st January as instructed if there is any big problem according to any witch of wizards that not works for Gringotts come to me immediately."

Overseer Doubleaxe bowed while saying "of course King Ragnok."

Ragnok still had the note and outside of the door, he saw two guards and two runners. Ragnok looked at one runner and said: "go to the hospital wing and give this message to Lord Potter."

The runner is a young goblin and could only nod and was very excited to do this on request from the king. The runner grabbed the message and quickly ran off to the hospital wing.

**29****th**** December 1997, Account managers office for the Potters and Black accounts, Gringotts**

The witch and wizard were afraid. They wanted to see their account manager but it was ignored. They were lead to this office that was a bit bigger than the normal account manager office. They were too afraid to notice the crest from Potter and Black on the door when they went into the office.

After a few minutes, the door opened and they paled immediately when they saw the sixth goblin. First, four guards entered followed by Bonecrusher and after Bonecrusher was Ragnok. The witch and wizard knew that he is High King Ragnok by the way he was dressed with most expensive armor they have ever seen.

Bonecrusher and Ragnok took a seat and said "welcome …."

**I know I promised fewer cliffhangers but I just could resist this one. The next chapter Harry will get his potion regime, Hermione faces her feelings and finally tell them, Luna and Narcissa tell them what Harry did and who are the two people that are now in Harry's account managers office. The next chapter could be a large one I guess 10 k words at least, but that will be a one-time thing.**

**Please read and review.**

**A/N #1 **I think Gabby would learn English for Harry because Harry can't understand French and if she wants to have a chance it would be better if she could speak and understand English, but with her French language being her first she sometimes cannot speak the words correctly.


	11. The girls learn, first wife and bounds

**I want to start with saying the rescue is getting told and will almost be the same as the original rescue but from a different point of view and somethings from the original point of view. **

***Start* **start of the rescue

****End** **end of the rescue

**Chapter 11 The girls learn, first wife and bounds**

**29****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts **

Hermione was still snuggling into Harry still feeling a bit tired. The other girls noticed the guards leave and be replaced by other guards. After a few minutes, Hermione looked up at Harry and immediately kissed him with all of her feelings for Harry. Harry was shocked but instinctively started to kiss back slowly turning into a full snogging session.

All the girls were shocked when they saw what was happening on the bed. When Harry's hand when to the small of Hermione's back and Harry went a bit lower to lifted the sweater. When Harry started to pull Hermione's sweater up Daphne saw it happen and immediately intervened by grabbing Harry's hand away before letting them go.

Daphne, Astoria, Susan, and Su nodded at each other and Luna saw and also nodded which the other girls saw. Penelope, Fay, and Katie looked at each other not knowing what was going on.

Daphne said, "what do you think you were doing Potter?"

Harry didn't respond and continued snogging Hermione and this time his hands went to Hermione's arse and let his hands rest there. Daphne again grabbed Harry's hand away while Su and Susan pulled a reluctant Hermione off from Harry.

When Harry didn't feel Hermione's lips anymore he wanted to slowly open his eyes. However, he felt lips again but his eyes opened almost immediately because he felt it, they weren't Hermione's lips. When he opened his eyes he saw grey with blue eyes. He sat up and saw Astoria in the place Hermione was just a felt a few seconds before to Harry but actually was almost a minute ago.

Luna pulled Daphne's sleeve and said "the Nargles tell me we need to talk to the girls maybe we should leave Harry alone for a few minutes. The Nargles promised me they will watch him and let me know if anything is wrong or he tries to leave."

Daphne thought 'Nargles. What the hell is Loo- Luna talking about? I must remember Potter is Harry and Looney is Luna even though I never talked about her but I knew when someone said Looney they meant her. I wonder though she looks a really nice girl and if Harry cares so much about her she couldn't be ….. to Looney or bad right? If Hermione trust Luna's sanity so will I even if she talks about Nargles."

Luna kept starring at Daphne will she thought until Daphne finally nodded her head and said: "okay Luna if you are sure they will keep an eye on Harry we can leave him while he sleeps."

Daphne said to the room "Harry you need to rest why don't take the sleep potion so you can rest. I think most of us can understand the ritual was very painful.

Harry said "I am fine" but he saw a mad glare from Daphne, a mixer of a mad and heated glare from Hermione when she had recovered from her daze and a disappointed glare from Astoria that hurt as much as Hermione's gaze did, which shocked Harry.

Harry continued "but maybe it be better if I take the sleep potion and rest."

Harry grabbed the sleep potion and drank the vail empty. The goblin guards kept their vigil when all the girls went back to their beds. Four guards followed the girls and went to stand guard on the other side from the girl's screen (facing the screen with Harry behind it) to see every incoming threat.

When the four guards stand guard by the girls three-guard came from behind the screen with Harry and took a place from the four guards that stood just on the other side of the Hospital wing while the hospital wing is about the same size as the Hogwarts hospital wing only a bit longer.

**29****th**** December 1997, Hospital Wing behind the Girls screen, Gringotts**

Every girl took a seat on one of the middle beds. However, in the most central bed, Hermione was sitting with Su and Daphne both on one side. Hermione was embarrassed from the snog session when all the girls were present but also 7 goblin guards.

What almost nobody knows is that all the goblin guards working for Gringotts have the goblin version of the unbreakable vow that they cannot tell anyone anything about what they need to protect a person, a group of people or guard something. The High King is exempted from the vow so if he asks the guards, the guards need to answer without suffering from the unbreakable vow. If the goblin guards protect a human or human family, the account manager is exempted of the vow if the human does something illegal that will (financial) disadvantage the Goblin nation including lying and attacking the Goblin Nation be it by law or force.

Fortunately, what Harry and Hermione did is not illegal or is a disadvantage for the Goblin Nation, that means that Bonecrusher wouldn't know what has happened unless Ragnok asked and Bonecrusher was allowed to hear it.

Hermione organized mind made her red embarrassed face disappear less than a minute after she was sat down between Daphne and Su.

None of the girls started talking until Luna said "Hermione how was kissing your husband? I bet you were very happy, at least Harry certainly was."

All the girls look at Luna, some were shocked while some had a knowingly smile.

Hermione embarrassed again asked, "what do you mean Luna?"

Luna smiled with dreamy eyes when she said "oh wasn't it supposed to tell them about your soulbond with Harry? Sorry."

Hermione looks like she about to learn something new and said "soulbond?"

Daphne said "a soulbond means you are married in the eyes of magic and the Goblin Nation. Normally the ministry will be notified.."

Susan interrupted Daphne and continued "but because Harry is undesirable number one the ministry would not accept it as long as you-know-who controls the ministry or the ministry keep it quiet and make sure it never will be found until Harry is dead and even then the chance is small. Only a few would know until the ministry isn't under Tom's control anymore at least that is my best guess for people to find out. The ministry will also accept the soulbond as marriage and if you were underage you would be immediately emancipated."

All the muggleborns girls were thinking 'so a soulbond really exist and it is not just a fairy tale story. True giants, trolls, dragons and more also aren't fairy tale creatures and but do soul bonds really exist? Isn't it too much of perfection and love that soul bonds actually exists.'

Astoria was feeling a bit unhappy that Hermione had a soulbond with Harry. Astoria was their went the bond started with the kiss. She was okay at the time, but now she was afraid that Harry will love all his girls he didn't have a soulbond with less than the one he has one with.

Luna's dreamy smile disappeared and she looked hard at Astoria before she said facing Astoria "how could you think like that about Harry when you don't even know Harry, you say you love him then you should trust him otherwise you are not fit to be Lady Black."

Luna's dreamy smile returned and said to the girls without looking at one "Harry will love all his wives equally even if he shares a soulbond with some and with some not. He has enough to love us all more then we could dream off a wizard with multiple wives."

Astoria became red from embarrassment knowing Luna mostly said that to her. Astoria, however, did not know that Susan, Su, and Daphne were doubting if Harry could still love them equally while Katie thought the soulbond and if she had one with Harry because of the pain she felt after Harry went to the ritual what hurt Harry quite a bit according to the other girls.

She thought 'did I share the pain with Harry from his ritual? Does that mean he also has a soulbond with me? Is that even possible? Are there other bonds made by magic?'

Katie was shaking out of her thoughts when all the girls suddenly hear someone scream "Sir goblin, why can't I enter? I need to see Mr. Potter. I need to talk to him."

**29****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts**

The girls recognize the voice, it is Narcissa Black. They leave their side of the hospital wing to see Narcissa with five spears aimed at her throat and three Goblins had their sword out. When the goblin guards see the girls they slightly bow while still keeping their spears at Narcissa's throat or their sword out.

Daphne decided to take the lead as she was trained by her father to do so and knew to take as long as Harry is asleep and untrained she would need to take the lead. Astoria also had the training but not as much as Daphne because Daphne was the primary heiress and was head of the house after her father.

Daphne asked "Sir goblin may I ask what is happening here?"

The goblin that looked like the captain said "of course Miss Greengrass. This human female wants to see LORD Potter but we are ordered to not let anyone enter except his mates or the young saved witches. Only High King Ragnok, Account Manager Bonecrusher and LORD Potter can change who may enter and who not. However, LORD Potter cannot forbid High King Ragnok to enter. Account Manager Bonecrusher can be forbidden to enter unless Account Manager Bonecrusher has come for the financial part of LORD Potter. This human female isn't allowed to enter."

Daphne looked ad Narcissa and see the fear mostly because the goblin guards didn't lower their weapons.

Narcissa said, "I just wanted to see Mr …"

Daphne saw when Narcissa said Mr. that the Goblins were slightly closing in with their weapons a single push, just a second from killing Narcissa. Seeing it happen Daphne, Astoria and surprisingly Hermione immediately said: "Madam Black come with us."

Susan understand and immediately said to the goblin captain "Sir goblin please let us talk to Madam Black. We will make sure she understands what she did wrong. We hope she will understand and try to correct it if not then you, Sir goblin, you can see as you see fit with the law from the respectable Goblin Nation."

The goblin captain nodded and said something in Gobbledegook and all the goblin lowered the weapons and the swords were sheathed.

The girls walked back to their side of the hospital wing with the four guards retaking their position just on the other side of the screen. Before Susan followed she bowed and said "thank you Sir goblin. I am sure Lord Potter, Account Manager Bonecrusher, and certainly High King Ragnok will be pleased. I am certain to let Lord Potter know and will persuade Lord Potter to mention it to High King Ragnok. If I may have your name Sir goblin?"

The goblin was surprised that a human wanted to know his name and was pleased with their service and would mention it. This would bring more honor to his clan. The goblin said, "my name is Gugnot Miss."

Susan said, "thank you Sir Gugnot." Susan quickly followed the other girls.

**29****th**** December 1997, Hospital Wing behind the Girls screen, Gringotts**

When Susan entered she sees Narcissa sitting on a bed with Astoria glaring at Narcissa. Narcissa is looking at the floor so Susan can't see her face.

Hermione was in her lecturing mode and was almost shouting when she said "are you stupid?

Hermione wanted to continue but she was dragged to the furthest bed away from Narcissa by Su and Luna.

The other muggleborns were quiet not understanding what was happening. Daphne saw the confusion and said "Katie, Penelope, and Fay I see you are confused why Hermione was mad, why Astoria looks mad at Madam Black and why the wanted to kill Madam Black right?"

The three girls nodded and said, "Madam Black said Mr. Potter, but Harry isn't Mr. Potter anymore at least not in Gringotts and the wizarding world maybe only in Hogwarts but that depends on the teacher and if he uses his status to get a private room or not."

The three girls still looked confused. Daphne sighed and pointed to Susan.

Susan saw that and knew Daphne war irritated by the knowledge didn't have from the wizarding world. Susan said, "Harry is Lord Potter-Black-Peverell with more to come."

Fay said, "why is it important he is a Lord?"

Daphne gave a large groan because of Fay's question. Astoria and Susan suppressed a giggle for Fay making Daphne groan like that. Narcissa looked at Astoria and saw that the angry glare softened not much but enough for her to look at Astoria again.

Susan said with a small smile "head of houses are Lords like I told you when I said Harry was Lord Black. You become a Lord if your family is ancient, noble or both and have of course the Lord ring of the house or in Harry's case houses. Because Harry comes from the Potter family he is Lord Potter. Harry's grandmother was a Black and therefor he could become Lord Black when his godfather died and made Harry his heir. Many generations ago the last member, a daughter from the Peverell house married the Heir Potter at the time make the Peverell line part of the Potter line. In all those generations the Peverell line wasn't separated from the line, probably because the Potter family never had more than one child. Harry is very powerful and I don't mean only his magic even though he is. His political power would be huge with his current lordship but it will increase with my family and Susan take the house of Bones seat and Tracey the house of Davis."

Luna had come back unnoticed and said in a dreamy voice "the Nargles tell me that children would be different with Harry because I see many children from multiple wives."

Narcisse hears Luna's voice and said "miss Lovegood I didn't have said it before but I am sorry for what you went through when you were in the dungeon. Fortunately, your pureblood protected you for what was about to happen to the mud- muggleborns."

Narcissa saw the angry gaze from all the girls around her and said "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to but if I didn't call them … that word I would get punished by my ex-husband and every death eaters that were close enough to hear it and sometimes even the Dark Lord if he heard it or one of the higher up death eaters said that I called them muggleborns instead of ….. that word."

The gazes softened especially by Daphne and Astoria. Narcissa was a Slytherin and had a Slytherin husband, they knew how the Slytherin males and some females are. Daphne and Astoria gave each other a hug before putting a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

The screen was moved aside and Andromeda, Dora and a few feet behind Remus who was turned around just in case. Andromeda and Dora were looking at an almost in tears Narcissa. Andromeda got a little bit angry and wanted to scream but Dora being close by with her unborn child and doesn't want to alert the guards she kept her anger inside for now. Dora whispered when she saw the anger "there should be a good reason for what happened. Maybe we should just ask instead of assuming anything."

The girls heard Remus say "Bill, Fleur how are you doing? I assume that the ritual took quite some power."

Fleur said, "oui, we were tired after the ritual, but we are now that we 'ave a great rest."

Bill wasn't tired anymore but he was told by Ragnok that Harry would be told about the potions in Hermione after he woke up. Bill was afraid that Harry would be mad at him. Bill liked Harry very much after saving Ginny, Arthur, and Ron. Now Ron did something bad to Hermione. Bill thought Harry was mad when he went from Luna but he knew that Ron was in big problems. Hermione is at least as important to Harry as Luna is, he hoped that Ragnok was wrong but with every potion, he read he knew that his family is in problems with one of the most powerful wizard alive if not ever. Sure Bill was not weak himself, but he heard all the stories from Ron and some from Ginny were already very difficult especially for his age. But now to do those things while his magical core severely bound, it could only mean that Harry was extremely powerful.

Bill is afraid Ron and his mother would not survive if Harry sees them. Bill needs to talk to Harry as soon as possible to defuse the situation and hope that Harry would not bear any hatred to his family. Bill was almost certain that wasn't because his family always was nice to Harry and Harry still loved Ginny, maybe Ron should be happy Ginny loves Harry and Harry loves Ginny. If Ginny ask Harry to spare Ron and his mother's live hopefully Harry will listen to her and keep Ron and his mother alive and mostly uninjured.

Bill and Fleur went towards Harry's bed, but where also denied any entry. Fleur let Bill to Remus and Fleur walked in the girl's side of the hospital wing. Luna suddenly asks "Madam Black, Harry killed the death eaters in the hall didn't he?"

Narcissa said, "I think so Miss Lovegood, but he had no other choice."

The other girls including Fleur were looking at each other. Andromeda and Dora decided to sit on the same bed as Narcissa, Remus, and Bill were asked inside by Harry's wives.

Astoria asked something she wanted to know after Harry came back in blood that was not his "Luna and Madam Black could you tell us what happened in Malfoy Manor?"

Narcissa said, "I expect from the moment I met Mr. Potter."

Susan said, "If you don't call Harry by his first name which I understand being difficult." Susan glanced at Daphne who blushed a bit before forcing it away. Susan continued "at least call him Lord Potter, that was the reason you were almost killed because calling him Mr. while he is a Lord is an insult and being here in Gringotts insulting Harry could very well be the last thing you do."

Now Narcissa was blushing from embarrassment and said just above a whisper "I am sorry for insulting Ha… Lord Potter and I want to thank you for saving me."

Astoria said "it is okay now Madam Black. When Harry awake I will need to tell him of the insult as he is head of your …. our house."

Astoria felt a delightful shiver in her whole body while saying our house. The house from her and Harry Potter. Astoria had almost a delirious smile on her face when she gets nudged by Susan and focused back on Narcissa.

Andromeda was mad and when Astoria was back in the present she exploded "YOU WILL NOT AS THE OLDEST BLACK SISTER I WILL FORBID IT. I WILL CERTAINLY FORBID ANY PUNISHMENT THAT (with almost a growl) HARRY POTTER GIVE CISSY. I WILL NOT LET HIM, IF I NEED TO I CHALLENGE HIM AND LET HIM EXPERIENCE THE PUNISHMENT I WILL. I WILL NOT LET SOME BRAT HURT CISSY. HE MAY BE A BLACK BLOOD BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE GOT THE RIGHT. "

All the girls were shocked from Andromeda except Daphne who shouted back "HE GOT THE RIGHT AS HE IS LORD BLACK, HEAD OF YOUR MAIDEN HOUSE MADAM BLACK. YOU WANTED BACK IN THE HOUSE AND HE GAVE IT TO YOU AND NOW YOU QUESTION HIS LORDSHIP. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED, HE COULD HAVE DISAGREED AND KEEP YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER OUT OF HOUSE BLACK BUT HE DIDN'T. If it was me I would kick you and your offspring out of house Black again without the chance to ever get back and you would be Andromeda and Nymphadora no-name."

Andromeda didn't expect this from herself, she was ashamed she loved young Harry almost more than his own mother, Lily did and she was glad he was Lord Black but also as Black she learned to never apologize to someone from a lower family, Potter isn't but Greengrass is. Daphne was right, he accepted her back and Andromeda forgot Daphne was a Greengrass so she knew the law. Even though he is the only male left, Harry already has a betrothed for House Black.

Dora looked mad at Daphne but also mad at her own mother Andromeda. Before Dora could say anything Narcissa said "no Andi, Lady Black is right. I was out of my mind because I want to talk to Ha- Lord Potter for the sake of Bella, but he is also Lord Black. They probably didn't let me enter but I should at least call him Lord Potter or Lord Potter-Black until he allows me to call him Ha-Harry. If Lady Black thinks Lord Potter-Black need to know about my insult she is in her right to do so. If Lord Potter-Black wants to punish me then it is his right."

Andromeda said, "she isn't Lady Black yet."

Narcissa immediately said, "that doesn't matter, she is going to be Lady Black and that is what matters."

Andi was speechless, this was not the Cissy she knew. The Cissy she knew had more courage and would never listen until she would have the Lady Black ring that Astoria doesn't wear (**a/n **Astoria wears the betrothed ring for the house of Black). Andi thinks 'Cissy is right and to finally have my sisters back fuelled my anger to not let anything happen to them again and that was why I lashed out at Harry Potter, my cousin and I even tried to get him after James and Lily where attacked I now I call him a brat. Oh by Merlin beard what did it do, I hope he doesn't is too mad. I loved Harry when I saw him in Lily's arms and spoiled him when he was at our house and not to mention Dora spoiled him even more than me.'

It was like Dora read her mother's mind and gave a hug to stop the tears that had silently made a way to Andi's eyes and a few had already fall.

Andi looked at Astoria over Dora and said "Lady Black I am sorry. I wanted to protect my sisters that Lord Potter-Black brought back to me that I was angry at him for possibly hurting one of them while if he is his parents' son he would not hurt her baldy. Please forgive me."

Astoria said "I understand and I think Harry will also, but I need to tell him. I am sorry but I cannot keep anything from him. If he asked the right question or command me I cannot ignore it that was also that he was happy when he knew where Luna was to save her because unintentionality he commanded me to tell me what I know and I knew she was taken during Halloween by Death Eaters."

Andromeda dropped her head and just nodded.

Astoria looks at Narcissa and said "sorry I have to tell Harry Madam Black, but could you tell the story about Harry in Malfoy Manor though?"

***start***

Narcissa nodded and said " I finally got away from my pompous arse of a hu- ex-husband and the little pompous arse of my ex-son. I grabbed the key's from Bella's cell and went by three death eaters that were in the hall. I heard them talking all the time about the muggleborn witches and the pureblood witch. They used other words but I don't think you want to know."

"I went into the dungeon and was surprised by the quiet sound. I expect screaming from pain or for mercy while using the Cruciatus curse and if that wasn't it, I expected male groans and crying maybe screaming for mercy to stop the rape they endured or just crying. When I took the last steps down and a few steps towards my intended target Bella, Harry Potter suddenly stood in front of me with bloodied clothes. I look in the cell I wanted to avoid and saw the girls were on the ground wearing white robes protection their modesty and two bodies of those incestuous bastards, the brother Lestrange in a puddle of their own blood it seems. They both had their eyes wide open. With all the blood on the ground and on Harry Potter, I almost knew for certain they were dead."

"Harry said he wasn't going to hurt me but I first didn't believe him until I remembered him the new Lord Black and that he was maybe my only chance. I asked for him to show the Lord Black ring when I noticed a ring I did not recognize and thought maybe it is a combined ring. When he showed it I felt relieved and when I asked if he came to help Bella and me he said I quote ' in honor and request of my killed godfather and your sister Andromeda Black, I can help you. However, if you want a chance for my help I need you to help me free my friend Luna Lovegood and everybody else down here before I decide' end quote."

"I was thinking if he knew about Sirius's promise and if Andi was back in the family among other things. Apparently, I was thinking for a bit because he raised his wand and said if you don't want to I don't care. If you don't want to, get in the cell but if you want to be a Black again help me."

"I asked if he knew what Sirius promised and he knew. I asked him to spare Bella and he agreed again in honor and request from Sirius and Andi he would let her explain herself. He said he would capture her if he could but I told him why I was down here and directed him to the fifth cell and because there was Bella, she was hurt and was fighting the mind control again."

The girls were thinking 'mind control but why would they use the Imperius Curse? On a Death Eater especially one of Tom's inner circle?'

Narcissa continued with her story "after he saw Bella we heard footsteps. I went into the cell with the stunned muggleborn girls and he disappeared. A few minutes later he had Wormtail who came downstairs before him begging for his life. Wormtail tried to use Lord Potter's parents, James and Lily."

****end****

Hermione was listening but almost shouted when she said their names "you have no right to use their names. They gave their life for Harry when your 'master' killed them. Also, your sister and your husband trapped us in the ministry and then your sister killed the only family Harry had left and the only father figure he really had."

Narcissa was in tears, partly from Hermione words but also because she remembered her time with James and Lily even though Lilly didn't really like her then. Sirius was far worse because she knew what was going to happen but Lucius forbid her to tell it to anyone.

Remus decided to intervene "Hermione stop that."

Hermione asked "why? Harry rescued her but that doesn't give her the right to talk about Harry's parents or Sirius."

Remus said "please Hermione listen, Harry's father was in the same situations Harry is in now well except for the Lordship of House Black. Believe it or not but Narcissa was very close to Harry's parents and there was a 'big' change that she would have become Lady Peverell but then she was giving to Lucius Malfoy because Andromeda was disowned."

All the girls looked shocked except an embarrassed Narcissa and an indifferent Andromeda even Dora looked shocked.

Daphne mask slipped but she managed to say "maybe we should talk about that later! Could we go back to the story of Malfoy Manor?"

***start***

Everybody looked at Narcissa and she went further with her story "Harry questioned Wormtail by threating him and using _Diffendo _and draw blood after a few times. I heard his question after daydreaming becoming a Black again and hear Wormtail lie about when the Dark Lord would return back. Harry said he saved Wormtail and I question Harry if Wormtail had a life debt with Harry and told him how to collect it. He said Dumbledore thought he did and Harry repeated what I said to collect it and he let magic choose how to pay the life debt. Harry said quote 'I let magic decided if his crime is enough to pay the life debt with his life or his memories and abilities' end quote."

"Wormtail's magic arm given by the Dark Lord choked Wormtail until he fell on the floor with a crushed windpipe. Apparently magic desired his life to be the payment. Harry ordered me to get Bella but said with magic radiating off him warning me that Bella or I should not betray him."

Most of the girls shuddered remembering magic Harry when it radiant off him. Nobody said anything else so Narcissa continued.

"I don't know what happened in the cell with Miss Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, and Mr. Fortescue. When I returned Miss Lovegood was hanging on to Harry. Her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around Harry's waist. Bella was afraid Harry was here for her, but he gave her same as me on request from Sirius and Andi. Harry asked me to go to '_Rennervate_' muggleborn girls when he asked if I had a wand and I nodded. Harry disappeared after Miss Lovegood let go of Harry and he returned a few minutes later with more blood on his clothes I guess and two elves."

When Harry was away I _'Rennervate' _but needed to stun them almost immediately because all of them were hysteric especially when they saw Bella even though she was still on her knees crying. She (Narcissa pointed at Katie) said I knew Harry wouldn't be here. Why do you need to get in my head? Why choose the only boy I could ever love? Stop this torture and then she always went hysteric. I decided to stun them again before helping Miss Lovegood moving Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue to the wall near the stairs like Harry ordered me to do."

"When Harry came back with the two elves Miss Lovegood wrapped herself around Harry before Harry immediately let her foot drop to the ground while Miss Lovegood hold onto Harry. Harry questioned why the girls were still stunned and just said they were hysteric went they were revived, but I didn't tell Harry what she (pointing at Katie again) said before she went hysteric. He asked one elf to levitate the muggleborn girls and the other elf to levitate Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue to the ground floor. He said I needed to help Bella and he would help Miss Lovegood."

"When we were in the hall he told the elves to take first the muggleborn girls, Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Fortescue, and Miss Lovegood. I saw three Death Eaters lying on the ground and I asked if they all three were dead. Harry pointed and said that one is, the other two are stunned. I said he needed to kill them too because the Dark Lord could look in their mind and even find obliviated memories if he went far enough in someone's mind. It would take time but he lost three from his inner circle and that would be enough to pick their mind and look at their memories to the very last inch. If he didn't want to know who was here and where Bella and I told him he needed to kill them. He understood and when he returned he had even more blood on him, but I seem the travel make the blood dry up."

****end** **

Susan asked almost immediately looking at Luna "Luna what happened in the cell when Harry entered?"

Luna said "I saw Harry and when that man has died, he silently caused _'Alohomora' _and opened the door. He was immediately in front of me and I hugged him. He saw Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue and I wrapped my legs around him when he looked Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue over with me still wrapped around him. He cast some spells that closed and cleaned open wounds before he went outside waiting for Madam Blacks."

Hermione and Katie had tears in their eyes, not because of the story but for Harry. They knew Harry would fight with himself for killing the Death Eaters that were in the hall especially because the two stunned were probably defenseless. He wouldn't fight with himself for Wormtail because he didn't kill him directly and would have probably no problem with the Lestrange brothers for what they were about to do. Luna was hugged by Susan because Luna was thinking back at the months in the cell. Daphne, Astoria, and Su had a paled face. They were sometimes cold and could be ruthless but never had or want to kill someone, they were ruthless in business not in killing people something Harry needed to do. Penelope and Fay were shocked but they were also happy Harry killed the Lestrange brothers and hoped Harry wasn't feeling guilty about it and could live with it.

Katie asked, "Luna how did you know it was Harry and not something else like planting an image in your mind or illusion?"

Luna gave a dreamy smile and said "I just knew Harry would come for me. When I was saved I knew Harry would be involved although I didn't know for sure that Harry himself came for me, but a few minutes before I saw him I felt him. When I saw him I felt it was really him and if he wasn't I wouldn't felt anything. I mean every time I see him I 'feel' him so I will have known even if I wasn't sure it was him he called me something only he, my daddy and my late mommy call me and are allowed to call me."

Luna looked embarrassed that she feels Harry and the name he is allowed to call her even though she didn't say the name out loud.

**29th December 1997, Account managers office for the Potters and Black accounts, Gringotts**

Meanwhile, in the Account managers office, the witch and wizard are afraid. They wanted to see their own account manager but that was ignored. They were lead to this office that was a bit bigger than the normal account manager office. They were too afraid to notice the crest from Potter and Black on the door when they went into the office.

After a few minutes, the door opened and they paled immediately when they saw the sixth goblin. First, four guards entered followed by Bonecrusher and after Bonecrusher was Ragnok. The witch and wizard knew that he is High King Ragnok by the way he was dressed with most expensive armor they have ever seen.

Bonecrusher and Ragnok took a seat and Bonecrusher said "welcome Lord and Lady. I think some would be pleased to see both of you here. However, Gringotts got the information you were in hiding from a very reliable source."

The Lord said, "well not really hiding, we just moved to one of the lesser-known properties."

The Lady said "we wanted to protect our family. We knew if we stayed in or normal home we would or get attacked by the Death Eaters because some Death Eaters or their children like our children or we were attacked by Aurors and suspected of being Death Eaters. When you-who-know took over the ministry and yes we know. Many will maybe not see it but it was clear to us. We knew when the ministry has fallen Hogwarts would also fall without Dumbledore. We also knew that Harry Potter wouldn't attend this year and that was maybe the only thing what prevent you-know-who from attack or taking over Hogwarts.

The Lady an old Ravenclaw continued with "they still got Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, they are close to Dumbledore and probably more knowledgeable than Harry Potter but we suspect that Harry Potter is much more powerful than Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and maybe even stronger than Professor Dumbledore when Harry Potter matures. The rumor goes that Harry Potter beat 100 Dementor with a single Patronus which is unheard of but it was a corporeal one which is very advanced magic. He wasn't an adult he was just 13 years old. We both think it by maybe only 3 or 4 dementors and it was a shield, not a corporeal Patronus. It certainly couldn't be at age 13 maybe, it was probably last year when he was 16 years old which is still above average."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher looked at each other and Ragnok thought the same as Bonecrusher did. They thought 'I wonder if they know how true that rumor is?'

Bonecrusher asked, "may we ask why you are here?"

The Lord said "the Death Eaters found us and told us if we want to make sure nothing happens to us we need to pay for 'protection'. They also told us that they have our daughters and if they want to be 'protected' we need to pay. We barely have enough if need to pay for this month but I can pay for a few months if we sell our family heirlooms or property only if the price doesn't increase, the price is very high. But that doesn't matter I need to protect our daughters even if it ruins the family financially. They said they would leave them alone as long as we pay."

The Lady was almost crying that if this continues they can't pay for their daughter's safety. She thinks 'we just needed to tell him earlier he would have protected them now it is too late and nobody has seen him for months.'

The Lord and Lady looked up to see two smiling Goblins. The Lord shot up and said "how dare you to smile goblin. We could have our daughters attacked, raped and used by the Death Eaters for their own pleasure and you just smile. Even your children are precious to you are they not?"

The guards have pointed their weapon and the Lord and Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and the guards sheathed their swords and pulled their spears away.

Ragnok said "I would not do that again because I know you know who I am. I am High King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation and I don't like someone speaking to me like that certainly not from a family that barely shows us a decent amount of respect, more than most purebloods but a little more would be appreciated, but yes our children are precious and we love our children. Also, we didn't smile at you but more for you and everything will be clear soon."

Ragnok was didn't like or dislike the Greengrass family but that doesn't mean they could talk disrespect him like that or anyone from the Goblin Nation. The Potter (and Black) family would suffer in standing if they disrespect him or a high ranking official in the Goblin Nation and didn't immediately apologize like Harry did after he came from Malfoy Manor, let stand the Greengrass family they were on thin ice now. Ragnok and Bonecrusher understand them but that didn't mean they could talk like that especially to the King. However, because of the extreme condition, Ragnok ordered his guards to stand down.

Bonecrusher tried to ease the tension by asking "would you like something to drink?"

The Lady wants tea while the Lord takes Firewhiskey because their nerves are almost in shambles. Both try to get their nerves and in case of the Lord his temper under control which takes several minutes. Ragnok frowns if you can call it a frown and asked one of his guards in Gobbledegook to go the hospital wing and ask why Lord Potter isn't here yet.

The guards leave to be replaced by two other guards. The Lord and Lady noticed this and look at each other and asked with their looks if the other knew what was happening, but both didn't know.

Almost 5 minutes later the guard returns and whispers something in the captain's ear who whispers it to Ragnok still Gobbledegook. Ragnok sighed and said "it seems that the important guest is not able to appear at the moment. However, if you want we can go and see some other guests you both probably want to see."

The Lord and Lady weren't sure. The goblins appear to be neutral like the first war but they were forced to enter here and the goblin king wasn't very sympathetic for the danger of their daughters who were the only family they have left. If their girls fall to the danger of the Death Eaters their family will become dark because of their so-called 'husbands'. They were neutral with a small favor towards the so-called light side of the wizengamot especially after their parents and the Lord sibling were killed by Death Eaters. They say it was an accident but he knew that it wasn't. His younger sibling was a good dueller and didn't want to join the Death Eaters.

The Lord thought 'they hoped with killing my parents and my younger brother to pressure me for the safety of my wife, my young daughter and myself to support the Dark Lord and fight for him as one of his Death Eater.'

The Lord family was drifting to the light side enough that the Potters talked with his father and later him to become allies in the wizengamot. There was even a chance to become allies with the Potters outside of the Wizengamot like the Longbottom's have with the Potters.

The goblins saw that the Lord and Lady were doubting. Ragnok and Bonecrusher were getting annoyed with the Lord and Lady because they may mean a lot Harry's wives, but that doesn't mean that they get the same curtesy as Harry's family….. yet.

The Lord stands up after thinking and asks "High King Ragnok could we know who was supposed to come here?"

Ragnok smiles or at least it looked like it and said: "I could tell you but that would ruin this surprise and I can assure you it will be more than a pleasant one."

The Lady nodded and the Lord said: "if you are sure High King Ragnok, we would like to see the guests but the only questions is if we could withdraw the needed amount to pay for the 'protection'."

Ragnok wanted to say that won't be necessary but that could be taken the wrong way and the Lord and Lady were already agitated it seems. Ragnok and Bonecrusher stood up and Ragnok said: "follow me."

Ragnok wanted to do this quickly because it was already evening. It looked like this meeting took much longer than suspected.

**29****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts**

After 10 minutes they reached the hospital wing. They could be sooner but the witch and wizard were walking slowly also thinking every second they were not sure if this was the best or wise choice.

Finally with a big sigh from Ragnok and Bonecrusher they reached the hospital wing. All the guards bow when they see King Ragnok and three healers bow before asking what they could do for King Ragnok in Gobbledegook.

Ragnok asked, _"nothing for me now, where is Lord Potter and is everything alright?"_

The head healer pointed to a screen with 7 guards on the outside and said _"Lord Potter is behind that screen. We gave him a sleep potion and pain potion a while back. He hasn't wake up yet, but we did notice when we examined him that a part of the bounds on his core had disappeared probably by the magic that Horcrux let loose it seems that at least 2% from the available core (10%) was used by the Horcrux, so Lord Potter had only access to 8%, now he would have access to 20%-25%. I suggest we break the bounds because we found six bounds that keep Lord Potter from Lord Potter true potential. We did found out that a couple of years back two bounds broke, but they were reinforced and replaced it seems the bounds were to reinforce the other bounds and was not blocking power as the others do we suspect but there was a big release of power. When those two broke Lord Potter still didn't have access to more of Lord Potter's power. However, all bounds are weakened and we are sure two bounds were broken during the ritual those were the bounds that reinforced the other bounds."_

King Ragnok and Bonecrusher mask slipped part of awe at the possible power and a big part was from anger who would bound his core. Ragnok decided to ask the question _"do you know who bound Lord Potters core?"_

The head healer nodded and said _"one seemed to be placed by his parents what is completely normal and accepted surely if he showed much power in his youth. However, it seems that was twisted a couple of years later. We don't know who did that, the other is just as powerful and when we tried to find out we couldn't because it is masked by the caster but we found that it placed in his youth and a few during Hogwarts however it is not Madam Pomfrey's signature. She did have a couple of signature for the healing she did and she did a good job, we suspected she didn't know of the bounds or was obliviated if she found them."_

Ragnok nodded. He learned from Filius Flitwick that Poppy Pomfrey was very honest and a competent mediwitch but was somehow discouraged to take the healer exam and therefore any specialist exam, but she was better or at least as good as most of the healers that he encountered at St. Mungo. Filius went so far to say that she was as good as most of the goblin healers maybe even better except for the best of Gringotts London branch and the royal healers.

Ragnok asked, _"where are Lord Potter's mates?" _

The head healers pointed to the screen opposite from Harry _"all young witches are behind that screen except Madam Bellatrix Black. She is there _(pointed to the furthest screen away for the entrance, Harry Potter and the girls)_. She is kept asleep for now. We want to talk with Lord Potter about the options concerning the tattoo on her forearm known as the dark mark if I remember correctly before we make a decision and let her awake."_

Ragnok asked, _"that other screen contains Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue?"_

The head healer nodded before saying _"both have woken up a couple of times. They had much pain so we have been feeding them pain-numbing potions, dreamless sleep potion, and potion to help with Cruciates exposure which both have been exposed to but Mr. Ollivander far worse than Mr. Fortescue."_

Ragnok said _"thank you head healer Goldhand. Please let me know as soon as Lord Potter wakes up. Did his potions regiment already been decided?"_

The healer Goldhand says _"almost King Ragnok we are still looking over the last examination from Lord Potter. We have a few potions already prepared and have already fed Lord Potter two nutrition potions. We also have used some potions on his scars. They will not disappear but will not rip open again especially if he grows in length because of the nutrition potions with probably will be several inches." _

Ragnok said, _"thank you healer Goldhand."_

Ragnok turns around and said, "follow me."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher with the guards walk towards the girl's screen with four guards in front. The four guards part and let Ragnok and Bonecrusher enter. Ragnok said in English to let the Lord and Lady know "this witch and wizard are allowed to enter here."

The four guards bowed and let the witch and wizard pass.

**29****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing girls side, Gringotts**

The Lady almost shouted when she saw her daughters "Astoria, Daphne you are okay?"

Astoria and Daphne said at the same time "mommy/ mom what are you doing here?"

Lady Greengrass couldn't say anything and was sobbing from happiness hugging her daughters. Lord Greengrass stood a few feet behind his wife hugging his daughters looking shocked but not only his daughters are here but seeing more girls and recognize Susan Bones, Su Li, Narcissa Malfoy, and Fleur Delacour.

He knows Susan Bones and Su Li during ministry balls or balls that were thrown by wizengamot members for wizengamot members. Susan Bones was with her aunt the late Amelia Bones. Su Li was always with her parents. Narcissa Malfoy was with her husband and son at those balls and Fleur Delacour he doesn't know her personally but he remembers her from the tri-wizard tournament champion from Beauxbatons school from France.

He was shaking out of his thought when he got hit by his youngest daughter with tears in her eyes saying "Daddy I am so happy to see you."

His oldest daughter didn't hit him with a hug like his youngest did but she did give him a quick hug. She gave him a smile he never saw after she started the first year in Hogwarts. It was even worse when she knew Malfoy was trying to get her in a marriage contract fortunately before they had no way to go she got in one, Malfoy was furious especially when they couldn't find out with who.

Jacob and Isabel knew that Daphne was betrothed to Harry Potter when they got the contract over the mail and it was signed. They were afraid for Astoria when house Black active the contract but fortunately they were soon informed Draco Malfoy would not be the heir but Harry Potter would be but asked to not tell them. Daphne and Astoria tried to get closer but couldn't especially not when the Dark Lord returned. They both knew that had the same betrothed. It took a few days but after that, they were okay with it.

The signer made sure his name and family were obscured until they were married or the signer or her husband if some else signed for her husband freely allowed the information to be seen in the book of records. Although that book was almost never looked at because most families knew who was betrothed with who or who was trying to get a marriage contract with which family.

When his daughters stopped hugging him he decided to introduce himself to the adults. He looks for the oldest looking male. It is a tradition to introduce yourself to the oldest male before introducing yourself to someone else.

Lord Greengrass put a few steps to Remus and says "I am Lord Jacob Cyrus Greengrass and this is my wife Isabel Anne Greengrass."

A goblin came in and both Ragnok said "we are needed. We would come back later."

Every bowed for Ragnok and Bonecrusher when they left. The attention went back to Lord and Lady Greengrass. Remus knew about the traditions. He learned much from his father but also from James and Sirius. He stood up and shook his hand while saying "I am Remus John Lupin. This is my wife Nymphadora Lupin-Black and her mother Madam Andromeda Black. Next to her is her sister Madam Narcissa Black."

Lord Greengrass was shocked Narcissa was a Black again. She somehow got away from Lucius Malfoy. If she did it she is very brave there are not many that dare to divorce a you-know-who lieutenant during this time with you-know-who in power.

Lord Greengrass was shocked out of his thought when Astoria pulled on his robes. He looks around and sees that everybody looks at him.

Susan said, "Sorry Lord Greengrass but I asked you why you came here because your daughters said that you went into hiding, but you didn't want to endanger them and send them away."

Lord Greengrass "ah yes Miss Bones, I apologize I was lost in my thoughts. My wife and I are here because as expected the Death Eaters found us but they did not hurt us. They said if we wanted their 'protection' we needed to give them a donation or 'accidents' could happen. We didn't want to do it but then they said they had our daughters and if we don't pay they can't guarantee they would be safe, we were here to get the first payment and look what we could sell to pay the next months as much as we could to ensure our daughters safety."

Daphne said, "you have been lied to father as you can see we aren't taking by the Death Eaters or Tom and ….."

Lady Greengrass interrupted her oldest daughter "Tom?"

Daphne said "oh sorry I became an easy habit. Tom is the real name of you-know-who. His full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle not more than a half-blood."

Daphne turned to the girls and said: "no offense to anyone but with not more than a half-blood I mean he pretends a pureblood and in their ideology, he is just a mere half-blood."

All the girl's shocked face turned in the smiles understanding her and not blaming her. Hermione said "Tom is just barely a half-blood his mother was just a little more than a squib and his father was a muggle. His mother was seen as a squib but Harry suspected that she wasn't a squib but it was close, very close. He couldn't explain why but his gut told him and his gut was mostly right certainly in the last years."

Jacob and Isabel looked shocked at what they heard, the Dark Lord fought for pureblood supremacy while he is barely a half-blood. Jacob said, "sorry Miss may I know your name?"

Hermione said, "of course Lord Greengrass I am Hermione Granger."

Jacob said "Miss Granger…, so you are Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger my oldest daughter found was her equal in most classes and was fighting for the top spot in some of these classes."

Hermione shoots a glance at Daphne which was embarrassed and was red because of it. Hermione was also becoming red of the praise from someone else than her own parents or Harry.

Jacob turned to the last male. Bill holds out his hand and said "I am William Weasley but everyone calls me Bill and I prefer Bill. This is my wife Fleur Weasley née Delacour."

Bill knew the pureblood traditions about how to introduce himself and his wife, he didn't have children yet so that didn't matter. Jacob knew about the Weasley family but that was mostly from his daughter's but that was something like Perkin, no Perky, no no Percy yes that was it, Percy. The twins Fred and George, Ron and the only girl Ginevra. He never heard anything about a William or like he prefers to be called Bill.

The muggleborn decided to introduce themselves. When Jacob has turned around the oldest one Penelope went first followed by Katie and lastly Fay, Jacob and Isabel greeted them.

Isabel asked her daughters "why are you here?"

Daphne said, "we are here because my betrothed is here as is Astoria's, you know Harry Potter or as he is known inside Gringotts Lord Harry James Potter-Black."

Isabel and Jacob looked at each other thinking 'Harry Potter is here? But why is he here, goblins will never intervene in wizarding affairs and where is he?"

Isabel asked to the room "where is Harry?"

Astoria said, "he is across from us."

Jacob asked, "with the seven goblin guards?"

Astoria nodded. Isabel asked carefully "did Harry do something wrong?"

Isabel looked after her sentence to her husband who gave a short nod meaning he thinks Harry was in trouble. The muggleborns and Dora noticed it but didn't say anything to let Astoria speak although Hermione was slowly becoming red because she was trying to control herself but also because she was mad because Jacob and Isabel were thinking bad of her Harry. She looked shocked her Harry, where did that come from. The wanted to smack her forehead the soulbond, that is why Luna said, husband. Hermione asked herself in her thoughts 'do I really want to be married to Harry?'

Hermione heard Astoria say "no he is not in trouble. He is not awake right now because he had needed to do a ritual which hurt him so King Ragnok provided Harry and us with guards to protect us from any possible threat even though we are deep inside Gringotts."

An hour and a half later Ragnok and Bonecrusher came back and Bonecrusher said: "If Lord and Lady Greengrass follow us we can show them where they can spend the night if they want to at least."

Jacob said, "thank you, Account manager …..?"

Bonecrusher said, "my name is Bonecrusher."

Jacob said, "thank you, Account manager Bonecrusher, we would love to."

Isabel smiled while nodding.

Ragnok said "I think we could all better go to bed. I want to say that tomorrow Lord Potter will need to go to the ritual room one more times because we found some bounds on his magical core and we want to remove them but there will probably be a large magical backlash even more than before and we found something out thanks to curse breaker Weasley's spells, but that can wait. I wish everybody a happy night."

Right before Ragnok and Bonecrusher left Ragnok said: "the guards will be changed at midnight and that will be less than two hours also for everybody that want a dreamless sleep potion we have provided one for everybody if you want one you can grab one."

Right when Ragnok said that one healer came in with a large tray containing much dreamless sleep potion and everybody grabbed one. If they took it was their choice except for Luna but she gladly took it especially because she knew she couldn't sleep in Harry's bed she did know who they would all see in Harry's bed tomorrow and with a smile, she fell in sleep soon followed by all the other girls.

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing (girls side), Gringotts**

Luna woke up and see most of the girls were dressing. She looks around for the girl she is looking for and doesn't see her. She put on a robe and slip out without the other girls noticing. She gave a slight bow to the goblin before walking over to Harry.

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing (Harry's side), Gringotts**

She opened the screen and walks in. Luna smiled not only from being right but also from the cute situation in front of her. Before her in Harry's bed lay Harry on his back with Hermione right next to him with her head on Harry's chest and Harry had on arm around Hermione.

What Luna didn't except but made her smile only more was that there was a second girl in Harry's bed that seems larger than yesterday. On the other side was Susan lying with her head on Harry's shoulder almost kissing his neck in her sleep. Harry also had an arm around Susan. Luna saw that Harry was smiling and that made her happy, the smile Harry has is the largest one Luna has seen on Harry after his godfather died.

Luna thought 'when he was with Ginny last year most smiles were forced and Ginny didn't know the first few times but after that, she asked Hermione and me that she got the feeling Harry smiles were forced. I told her it wasn't that he didn't like spending time with her because everyone could see he did, but Harry felt that something was coming and everybody calling him the chosen one didn't help. Harry tried to be happy but he knew that he was the one to kill you-know-who or you-know-who to kill him and more people could and probably will die before that happens.'

During Luna thoughts, she didn't notice the other girls entering behind her. Luna hears a light growl behind her and turns around to see a mad Astoria holding back by Daphne and Katie. Astoria looked like she wanted to attack and seriously hurt Hermione and Susan.

Daphne and Katie holding Astoria back woke up Hermione because of the months spent in the tent made sure she wakes from every unusual or loud noise. Hermione opens her eyes and turns a bit red when she sees all the other girls except Penelope and Fay.

Hermione quickly leaves Harry bed. Su tried to shake Susan awake but Susan pushes herself tighter to Harry. Daphne leads Astoria away from Harry's bed, back to the girl's side. Katie walks to Su to help her with Susan. It takes almost 5 minutes before Susan finally opens her eyes and let Su and Katie pull her from Harry's bed.

They immediately drag Susan with them to the girl's side of the hospital wing. Luna follows them.

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing (girls side), Gringotts **

When Susan, Su, Katie, and Luna enter the girl's side they see Fay sitting next to Hermione on Hermione's bed. Daphne says "Hermione don't you need to tell us something?"

Hermione shakes her head, but Daphne continues "Hermione, come on. If you want a chance you need to tell us. We know the truth but you need to tell us."

Hermione mutters "there is nothing to tell."

Astoria tried to keep her voice normal with she barely succeed "just be honest Hermione."

Su said, "Hermione just be honest with yourself like you was during Christmas in your fifth year."

Hermione thinks back really hard and suddenly she shouts "I love Harry."

Hermione lights up and a gold beam of magic shoot to the screen and they see it enter Harry's side when the screen was blasted open by the power of the magic. The goblins are shocked before the gold beam disappears after a few seconds.

Hermione shivered right before the gold beam disappears and falls back on the bed with a happy smile. All the girls smile even Daphne but she gave a small smile. Katie, Penelope, and Fay look asking around. Daphne sees the asking in the muggleborn girls look and decided to answer them.

Daphne says "Katie, Penelope, and Fay. If I am right you wondered what happened right?"

The muggleborn girls nod. Daphne continued "it look liked Hermione didn't believe herself but that changed when she said it. Soul bonds only work if they really love each other but it seems that Hermione couldn't believe she loves Harry even though they snogged yesterday. Finally, Hermione says it and magic recognized it that she truly does and it strengthens the bond with Harry. That is was the gold beam was."

Daphne looks and Su and Susan and asked: "Su, Susan what did you mean with her Patronus changed?"

Su and Susan didn't hear the question but Katie did and said: "Hermione's Patronus changed to a doe after Christmas when Harry teched the DA."

Daphne turned around and said, "Katie you were also there?"

Katie said "I was part of the DA and sometimes trained with Hermione and a couple of other girls, but I couldn't always be there because I was sometimes followed by Slytherins until I came on the seventh floor but I couldn't reach the room of requirement without them seeing me. Sometimes I could shake them but most times I could not, unfortunately."

Su said "Katie is right the first time she did the spell after Christmas it was a doe and she was shocked. Most of us knew what it meant because Harry had shown his Patronus which is a stag. Her first Patronus a few times before Christmas was an otter. Hermione cast it to help us because we still had trouble with it."

Su, Susan, and Katie decided not to say that some other Patronus changed or became similar to Hermione because Daphne and Astoria weren't looking all too happy with Hermione.

Daphne and Astoria both the same thought 'Hermione is really lucky bonding with Harry, but it was expected with her. She always supported Harry and stood by him. I wish I could cast a corporeal Patronus and I would be a doe or at least something similar to show I really love Harry as Hermione have.'

Katie wanted to show her Patronus to because it changed although it didn't take his new shape and she thought maybe it would do know but she knew if she cast a spell in Gringotts without permission she could end up very hurt.

Suddenly the screen is put aside and a mad Ragnok stands in the opening with many guards. He asks mad "who cast a spell or charm?"

Luna said in a dreamy smile "King Ragnok no one cast something."

Ragnok said menacing "don't lie, my guards saw a gold beam heading towards Lord Potter and before my guards could do anything it hit Lord Potter. I didn't give anyone permission nor did account manager Bonecrusher."

Susan said "King Ragnok it was magic but not something we cast. It was the soulbond from Hermione and Harry that strengthened at least that is what we think. A soulbond is never researched and it is very rare."

Ragnok mad face turned into a smile and said: "did Miss Granger finally accepted her feeling regarding Lord Potter?"

Luna smiled and nodded while all the other girls said at the same time "yes."

Ragnok calls over for head healer Goldhand while still standing in the opening from the girl's side and ask in Gobbledegook _"can you tell if there is a soulbond between Miss Granger and Lord Potter?"_

Goldhand nodded and called four other healers. They started to chant something. They see a white beam searching before it hit something with made the gold line visible. Ragnok follows it from Hermione and when he moved the screen in front of Harry's bed he sees the gold line is connected to Harry. Ragnok smiled this is a rare occasion to have a soulbond that isn't completed but strong nevertheless. Ragnok never questioned if the last couple of generation from the Potters had a soulbond with their spouse. Now he thinks back about it there were signs they have but they were probably completed if they were there at all.

Suddenly the gold line intensified and all the five goblins that were standing were pushed back almost to the wall next to Bellatrix's bed. The moment they were pushed back by magic the chanting stopped and the gold line disappeared. Ragnok ordered to close both screens after he left the girls side.

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts **

When Goldhand was back Ragnok asked, _"healer__ Goldhand are you okay?"_

"_yes King Ragnok we are all without injury," _Goldhand said.

Ragnok said, _"what happened?"_

Healer Goldhand whispered with the other goblin healers. After a few minutes, Goldhand nodded and the other goblin healers went back to what they were doing before they were called.

Goldhand turned back to Ragnok and said: _"King Ragnok it seems that Lord Potter or Lady Potter fought against us exposing the gold line and try to stop us, probably afraid that we try to do something against the bond because it isn't complete."_

Ragnok said _"thank you healer Goldhand. I do have one question. Is Lord Potter recovered enough to remove the bounds."_

Goldhand walks towards Harry's side and steps behind the screen. A few minutes he returned and says _"he is still recovering but I think we can remove most if not all bounds. If we can't remove all there is a ritual that will slowly remove the other bounds with little to no magical backlash."_

Ragnok nodded and said in English so the girls could hear if they were listening, what they were doing "could we let Lord Potter asleep while we do the ritual?"

Goldhand also talking English said "yes King Ragnok, we can let Lord Potter sleep while we remove the bounds. I do want to add that there is a chance Lord Potter wakes up and if Lord Potter wakes up it will probably cause his magic power to spike and increase the magical backlash especially if Lord Potter('s magic) fights it. His magic could also lash out even if Lord Potter remains asleep or a ritual that will slowly break the bounds but with six bounds and 90% of Lord Potter's magical core blocked it is difficult to know how long it will take and if there is a magical backlash or not."

Ragnok thought for a few minutes before he went back to the girls side from the hospital wing to discuss with Harry's mates to wait until Harry is awake and ask him, break the bounds immediately not matter if Harry is asleep or awake or break the bounds while he is asleep but give Harry a sleep potion to keep him asleep while breaking the bounds however that would take at least until tonight but more probably tomorrow morning before they could start because Harry wouldn't be able to control his magic if it decides to lash out. They could also so to do the ritual that will slowly break all the bounds over time.

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing (girls side), Gringotts **

Ragnok went behind the screen again and noticed that all the girls were talking trying to let the other see their point. He hears Lady Black was shouting "the bounds need to be removed but I think it is better if he is asleep when his bounds are going to be broken. I don't want to have Harry experience another ritual this soon and he deserves to be asleep for this even if it takes longer."

He also hears Miss Granger or better said Lady Potter saying "no, Harry would want to be awake to do this and as soon as possible especially if there could be a magical backlash what could hurt the people or goblins that are helping him. He wants to do it as soon as possible because of his people saving thing."

Ragnok noticed that both girls were keeping held back by two girls. Lady Potter by Miss Bones and Miss Bell while Lady Black was keeping back by her older sister Miss Greengrass and Miss Li. It seems like Lady Potter and Lady Black are ready to attack each other. Miss Lovegood was looking at the wall with a dreamy smile while Miss Clearwater and Miss Dunbar didn't know what to do but they were also thinking. Fay about what Harry will want and Penelope at what would be the smart thing to do she was a Ravenclaw after all.

Susan said, "shouldn't we wait until Harry is awake so he can say what he wants to do?"

She saw the angry gaze close by from Hermione she was still holding back from attacking Astoria and looks back to see an angry gaze from Astoria. She didn't want to be attacked by both of them and said barely loud enough "never mind, forget what I said."

After Susan said that Hermione and Astoria were looking angry at each other again leaving Susan to restrain Hermione together with Katie preventing her to attack Astoria.

The older humans decided not to intervene until Miss Lovegood said: "Mister Lupin, you need to decide."

Remus looked shocked and said, "me, why me?"

Luna gave a smile and said "Harry will accept if you make the choice regardless of the choice. Hermione, Astoria, and Susan all have a point. Honestly I would say do the ritual to let Harry easier become accustomed to his 'new' power without too much pain, but Astoria is right that it would be better if he is asleep I don't think we can experience an awake Harry screaming from pain while Susan is right that Harry would want to decide himself or at least listen to the people around him but will value Hermione's opinion the most at the moment, but Hermione is probably right to do it as soon as possible, Harry would probably want that. However, I want Harry to have the least amount of pain as possible. Knowing Harry I think we have to protect Harry from himself mostly by pushing himself too far."

Remus said "Miss Lovegood you like everybody else can call me Remus" before thinking what Harry would want but also what would be best for Harry. He promised Sirius a few days before he died that he would take care of Harry if Sirius died or thrown back in Azkaban.

Remus knew that Sirius would emancipate Harry if Sirius was exonerated and found not guilty or if Sirius died before Harry reached his 17th birthday so Harry could protect himself by using magic. Sirius made Remus promise without the use of magic, fortunately, to take care of Harry even if Harry has reached his majority. Remus was seen as Harry's honorary uncle even by Harry himself as did his parents and Sirius.

Hermione reconsidered Susan and Luna's words just like Astoria did and slowly they both calmed down. Remus was thinking what the best way would be for Harry. He agreed with Miss Bones and Miss Lovegood but also agreed Hermione and Lady Black had a point. Although he didn't feel the pain directly from Harry during the ritual removing the Horcrux he did feel pain but that was letting his cub getting hurt.

Remus thought for a few more minutes when the werewolf senses in him came out like during the ritual to protect his cub. Remus saw Harry as his cub because Remus called him a cub when they talked like Sirius did with pup or prongslet. Remus knew Harry knew and didn't mind certainly because Remus was the only marauder alive and saw him even more as a father figure than before.

Remus thought 'I have failed Harry as soon as possible I need to talk to him and let him show I am there for him. I am not James or Sirius but I want to be there for him as his family how I don't care.'

Remus was brought back to the present when he felt Dora grabbing his hand and squeezed. Remus saw everybody looking at him obviously waiting for his answer on the matter. Remus took a deep breath and asked Ragnok who was also waiting and notice that Bonecrusher has joined him with six guards "if we do the ritual is there a big chance that there will be a magical backlash?"

Ragnok said, "the smaller bounds probably not but if the bounds are large or very strong there is a chance there would be a magical backlash but I don't think it will hurt you or his mates, but it will probably be nowhere near the ritual with the Horcrux until one of the last bounds."

Remus nodded. Remus asked, "how long will the ritual take and how long before all the bounds on Harry will be gone."

Narcissa was afraid something will happen to Remus and he would be attacked but when the guards didn't move she was confused until she realized that Remus was allowed to call Harry by his name and that is why they didn't move.

Ragnok answered "the ritual can be done within the hour which will break one bond at the end. Our head healer suspects it will take at least 2 weeks for bounds to begin to break. Our Head healer says it will take at least a month probably two to break all bounds. I do want to add that after the first bounds the next one will probably break sooner rather than later."

Remus nodded and said, "we do the ritual."

Hermione and Astoria wanted to argue while all the other girls agreed with Remus choice even Susan. Daphne said, "We agree with you Pro- Remus."

Daphne gave Astoria a glare which made Astoria stop to argue with Remus. The tried the glare on Hermione but that didn't work. Daphne didn't know what to do but Luna did.

Luna stood in front of Hermione and said "Hermione you know Harry probably doesn't want this, but this is the best way. You would never want to hurt Harry and this would be mostly painless."

Hermione thought for a moment before Hermione nodded and said "yes, I agree to Remus. I would probably be best."

With Hermione agreeing Remus let a big breath go. Remus looked at Ragnok and said, "Ragnok we could better start with the ritual soon."

Ragnok nodded and stepped outside and ordered the healer to move Lord Potter to a ritual chamber that was used for small ritual and was only a couple of doors away.

**Let's stop here. Like I said this would be a large chapter and I wasn't wrong. The next chapter we will see what Voldemort is doing until now and will the death deliver start to deliver what Harry asked. How will Harry react on Remus choice and what will Harry do with Bellatrix? All of that will be in the next chapter if the word count allows it. **

**Please read and review. Please let me know what you think on this chapter (and story) through PM or review. T****he next update may take a while as I got a busy time coming up.**


	12. Voldemort's search, Voldemort's pain, an

**Chapter 12 Voldemort's search, Voldemort's pain, and Harry wakes up**

**25****th**** December 1997, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire **

Many Death Eaters were lying on the ground, five were dead. The others were Crucioed into unconsciousness. Voldemort was mad, Harry Potter has escaped again. Only his top lieutenants were not on the ground. Bellatrix, however, was in her cell because the potions to control her effect has stopped meaning the potion was out of her body. Voldemort could use the Imperius Curse but Bellatrix was hard to control by the dementor effect and her Black upbringing. When Bellatrix joined the Death Eaters he planted some orders in her subconscious because she was reluctant. If the potion is used to much you could endanger the user but Voldemort didn't care. However, the new potion wasn't done because Snape didn't have the needed supplies until a few days ago and it needs at least a week to produce but two weeks would be better.

Voldemort ordered the few Death Eaters who were able to move to get out and ordered others that weren't Crucioed to remove everybody from the room and bring in Ollivander. A few minutes later a struggling Ollivander was carried into the room. One Death Eater had a bruise on his cheek and Voldemort asked what had happened.

The Death Eaters put Ollivander on his knees before Voldemort. The Death Eater with the bruise bowed and said: "My lord, the girl hit me when we went inside to grab Ollivander."

Voldemort said, "what did you do to her?"

The Death Eater that still bowed said: "I hit her in her face and my brother crucioed her for 30 seconds until she screamed."

Voldemort smiled and said "good, she needs to learn her place fast."

"now Ollivander are you ready to tell me what I need to know?" Voldemort said.

Ollivander looked up and said confidently "that is all I know. It is unknown who has the Elder Wand. There is a rumor that the death stick is the same and I think it is. Both the wands went missing at the same time. I try to track and the last one that is rumored to have it was Mykew Gregorovitch."

Voldemort said menacing ", yes and I found him. The wand was stolen many years ago but he didn't know who stole it. I want to know who it was."

Ollivander "said I don't know. If Gregorovitch had it, it should have been stolen by someone close to him except if he told it around."

Voldemort said _"Crucio."_

After Voldemort stopped he asked Ollivander again "who was it?"

Ollivander again said, "I don't know."

Voldemort said shouted, "tell me who it was!"

Ollivander said, "I don't know for sure."

Voldemort said _"Crucio." _

After Voldemort stopped Ollivander said "I need to know for certain.

This went on for almost half an hour until Voldemort asked: "you said you don't know but you have a suspicion who had it after Gregorovitch."

Ollivander nodded, he didn't know for sure but he had a suspicion as he said before and if Voldemort accepted that he would have said it after 15 minutes of torture for sure. Ollivander looked up and said, "I don't know for sure but a few rumors say that Gellert Grindelwald stole it."

Voldemort cast _"Crucio" _again and said, "that is impossible Dumbledore defeated him and if Grindelwald had the Elder Wand he wouldn't have lost."

Ollivander heard Voldemort and when the pain stopped Ollivanger managed to say "it was rumored that Gellert and Albus were friends and that Gellert didn't want to use the Elder Wand on his friend and hide it, to retrieve after he defeated Dumbledore. I don't know if he would kill Dumbledore or not."

Voldemort thought and he knew of the friendship and asked: "where is Grindelwald?"

Ollivander said, "I don't know, it is said that Dumbledore killed Grindelwald but I don't believe that and I heard rumors that Grindelwald is imprisoned somewhere in Europe."

Voldemort said menacing "narrow it down."

Ollivander said, "I don't know I sug-."

Before Ollivander could finish he was again hit with the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort.

Voldemort said "Narrow. It. Down."

Ollivander said with difficulty "I guess central Europe but I am not sure."

Voldemort said, "take him away."

The Death Eaters that grabbed him and took him back to his cell. When they came back Voldemort just walked into the room he made his bedroom.

**26****th**** December 1997, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

Most of the Death Eaters recovered from Voldemort's anger last night were in the throne room. About half from last night needed to rest one more day before they could do anything. Voldemort said "I need to find something that will defeat Potter what I couldn't do with this wand because our wands have the same core of the same creature. I will return when I return. It would probably won't return before New Year. If I am called you could better have Potter or his mudblood whore. The blood traitor will see our way, one way or the other, but in the end, he will see or die, but he is not important enough."

All the Death Eaters nodded and Voldemort said in his most menacing voice "nobody hurt the pureblood bitch in the dungeon ….. too much."

Voldemort didn't care about the pureblood bitch, but they needed to know that every pureblood is one of them even if they have other ideas. She was good bait for Potter when he let the Daily Prophet know where they keep her and he would lay an ambush at least if Draco was right about the connection with Potter that this bitch has. After Potter, she can have multiple purposes but first Potter needs to die. Maybe a ritual with her virgin blood or otherwise already start the new generation of purebloods with her.

Voldemort was shaken out of his thought when he saw the door open and a few Death Eaters came in that he sent on a raid after he returned for Godric's Hollow when he saw a glimpse of Hermione Granger before Potter and Granger apparated out. Voldemort asked, "and?"

The oldest one Marcus Flint said "sorry my lord, but the granger bitch address was warded and when we broke through the wards, the house was empty. We lost Bole and Junior Death Eater Pucey. It was Pucey initiation, my Lord, like you wanted but he was killed when he tripped what activated a ward that would blow you back but Pucey was lying and was blown back head first and broke his neck and skull. We tried to heal him but he was dead and Bole was killed by a ward that sends the cast spell back to the caster. He cast Bombarda Maxima to the door that was blown open but the spell was still directed backward what Bole saw too late and took off his head."

Voldemort didn't say anything and suddenly Flint was one the ground screaming from the silent _Crucio_.

After a minute he stopped and said "this was the first time you failed Flint so I will be merciful. You go to Rookwood and Avery in Avery Manor and take your group, don't fail me again."

Flint was helped up by two juniors will he nodded as did the other two young (marked) Death Eaters.

Voldemort stood up and said "as long as I am away there will be no big operation but have fun muggle baiting, but I don't want my presence to be disgraced by mudbloods or muggles. Just play with them before you kill them. If you have muggleborn or muggles that have a connection with Potter than keep them alive but you can play with them and I don't care what you do to them but take them with you and bring them here but keep them alive."

The Death Eaters knew that Voldemort didn't want to much bitches around because most mudbloods will be killed as would be the most muggles they take unless they keep them in cages like Lucius, Goyle, and other members did in the first war when they wanted to have some fun.

Voldemort apparated out before the wards were activated again. They knew when he was to return so Lucius, Draco or Narcissa could deactivate the wards and reactivate the wards when Voldemort have apparated in.

**28****th**** December 1997, near Berlin, Northern Germany**

Voldemort decided to start looking in Germany for traces about Grindelwald imprisonment if the rumor where true. Most rumors have a true part, now the question was does this one also have a true part. He hasn't found anything in Berlin, but couldn't control himself to kill some muggles in the outskirts of Berlin that taunted him when they saw him. He apparated to the edge of the black forest after that before the Aurors from Germany saw him.

He was waving his wand and found some old magical traces that weren't really dark. Suddenly felt pain deep inside his mind. It was the same when he tried to possess Potter long enough for Dumbledore to kill Potter. If hurt him very much when he was forced out and decided to never try to enter his mind again, try to possess Potter or plant something in his mind. All of those things very painful if he tried again not that he would tell his followers. He just said that Potter wouldn't fall for it again.

Voldemort felt the pain which stopped after a few minutes and started to search further. He needed to shake his head a few times before the headache he got stopped and went away. After a few hours, he apparated away as he didn't find any more traces or clues whatsoever.

**29****th**** December 1997, near Mont Blanc (Pré-Saint-Didier), French-Italian Alps **

Voldemort found evidence after torture from older wizards that Grindelwald was held in the Alps but all other information including the most important information, where he was imprisoned, in their minds was protected or obliviated beyond retrieval even for a master Legilimens as him, 'that could only be done by the Elder Wand and a powerful wizard probably Dumbledore' thought Voldemort.

Voldemort searches in small German and Liechtenstein parts of the Alps and didn't find anything. French and Italian was his next step before if needed search Switzerland and Austria where most of the Alps are located. It was just after noon he felt something that was agitating him but not painful. Suddenly a couple of minutes later it started to get painful and he dropped to his knees.

He hears a voice he didn't recognize but was still familiar saying "you feel it too tom. if you want me to come and get me just as you tried in the atrium. Come and get me tom. come and get me. We are connected I will let you feel pain even if it kills me."

Voldemort while screaming thinks atrium and screamed "POTTER." When Voldemort recognized that Harry was doing something that hurt him, the pain intensified. Voldemort only started to scream harder, he screams so hard that he doesn't hear what Harry says more because he only hears his own screams in his ears and mind. The echo from his screams reaches the Swiss-Austrian border, so hard was he screaming.

Voldemort fell unconscious while the pain continued for a few more minutes. It took almost a day before he could travel further and apparate small distance suffering from exhaustion (magical core and physical) and pain.

**30****th**** December 1997, Ritual room, Gringotts **

The room was much smaller than the larger one a few floors down. Harry was levitated in by the head healer accompanied by two healers and was followed by all the girls, Dora, Andromeda, Remus, Bonecrusher, and Ragnok including the personal guards.

This time Harry was put on a wooden table because the ritual shouldn't be as hard and painful as the Horcrux removal. Harry was still in his boxer short so he didn't need to remove any more clothes and Harry also didn't have his Lord rings on.

This time only two healers began to chant while the head healer Goldhand told in English "the chant will take 5 minutes. After the chant, the first bounds will start to disappear, but we need to remove one or two bounds immediately to increase the speed that the other bounds will be removed."

Ragnok talked with Goldhand last night to discuss the options and what would be the quickest and with the less painful way. Unfortunately, the goblins never needed to remove bounds without the caster to help them and that many bounds on someone's magical core. Also because the caster isn't here (and is probably dead) so it would be harder to remove the bounds. Although with the caster dead the bounds might already be weakening certainly if Harry magics was fighting against the bounds after the caster died.

Ragnok had no proof but was almost certain Dumbledore was the caster especially with everything he heard from Harry about the way Dumbledore manipulated Harry's live including hearing Sirius Blacks will try to take things that weren't his and the memory charms.

After 5 minutes the healers stop chanting. The girls wanted to see if Harry was okay and not bleeding like the other time after the ritual but were stopped by Goldhand. The head healer Goldhand said "Misses please wait a few minutes. The chant needs a few minutes to work and will remove a bound or two."

After almost one minute later Harry's chest starts to light up. A couple of minutes later the two light beams shot out of Harry's chest. The beams stopped a few feet above Harry and turned into a light ball that immediately disappeared when no more light beam came from Harry's chest. Five minutes later Goldhand said, "Misses if you want you can approach Lord Potter-Black now."

The girls were followed by Andromeda, Dora, and Remus. Hermione and Astoria kneeled when Harry gave a loud groan. They both took a hand and felt a delightful shiver spreading through them. The other girls noticed as did Andromeda and Dora while Remus was focused on Harry until a smile formed on Remus's face because when he saw that Harry was alright and not bleeding. Remus smelled the arousal from Hermione and Astoria even though it was less than the other time.

The healers levitate Harry when Harry didn't start to move or speak meaning that Harry hadn't woke up during the ritual or after the first two bounds were removed.

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital Wing, Gringotts **

Harry was levitated into the hospital wing to the bed he previously slept in. When he was in his bed again he gave another large groan. It shocked most person as it looked like Harry had grown right before their eyes. He was now closing in on Hermione's height (**a/n **Hermione was a 6'2 and Harry was 5'8). Harry was a full inch taller after the ritual before a healer gave him two options. One potion was a nourishment potion and the other is a potion to help slowly breaking the remaining bounds.

What nobody knew was that Hermione was actually 5'7 (**a/n **as tall as Susan) but was given a potion that would make her grow taller by Ron to be taller than Harry, what most girls don't find attractive (in the wizarding world). The potion isn't seen as bad by her body so the flushing potions didn't have the full effect on that potion, but Hermione has shrunk to a 5'11 since the soulbond grew stronger.

The potion was discovered by Snape in 1992 and he gave it to Dumbledore who convinced him to not submit it because it was an important discovery that would be better received after Voldemort was gone also because there could be a dangerous side effect (even though Dumbledore didn't really care,) that Snape discovered a few days after his discovery. The discovery was completely by accident.

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital Wing, Gringotts **

It was a couple of hours later as Harry started to wake up. He seats up and for the first time, he didn't feel pain but felt strange. Also for the first time, he didn't see one of the girls seating near the bed or in his bed. It felt a little weird not having one of the girls near him, but he shrugged it off.

What Harry didn't know was that Hermione felt Harry wake up and wanted to go to him but she was held back by the other girls. Most of the girls thought it would be better if Remus told Harry alone what he decided. Susan left the girls to walk to the screen with Bellatrix. She was afraid if there weren't goblin guards. She was allowed inside and saw Narcissa, Andromeda, Dora sitting while Remus stood protectively behind Dora.

Susan said, "Prof- Remus, Hermione said Harry is awake and we thought it would be better if you told Harry alone what you decided, but you can, of course, say that we thought that your choice was right."

Remus looked at her with a smile and said "thank you Miss Bones. I will go to see Harry."

Remus said, "if you will excuse me I will return shortly." He kissed Dora before following Susan.

Right, when they closed the screen with Bellatrix behind them Susan said "Pr- Remus you can call me Susan and I am sure most won't mind you saying their first name if you remember them."

Remus said, "thank you Mi-Susan."

Susan gave a large smile and said "it is okay, but I think we need to thank you for helping Harry with the Patronus charm and being there for Harry. Also, we think it would be better if you ask Harry about what to do with Bellatrix."

Remus was proud before feeling guilty. "I am sorry Susan but I wasn't there for Harry after Sirius died and I think he hates me for it but tries to not let it show."

Susan said "I don't think so Remus. When he saw you he looked afraid until you gave him a hug almost crushing him and Astoria." Susan giggled a bit after saying it.

Susan giggle relaxed Remus a bit. Susan was very observant almost as much as Slytherin thanks to her aunt Amelia so Remus relaxed a bit and said "I hope you are right. I will try to ask Harry if he isn't to mad about my choice and what to do with Bellatrix."

He was just outside of the screen from Harry when he saw Ragnok walking in with Bonecrusher while talking with Bill while Fleur immediately walks towards the girl's screen when she said "'ello Remus. Are you going to talk to 'arry?"

Remus said, "yes Fleur, Miss Bones said that Hermione felt that Harry was awake and it would be better if I talk to Harry alone about a few things."

Fleur smiled and nodded. Fleur said, "good luck Remus, we both know 'arry will appreciate 'onesty."

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital Wing Harry's side, Gringotts**

Remus nodded before stepping behind the screen seeing Harry sitting on his bed with some breakfast offered by the goblins as a healer stood next to him with two vails saying "Lord Potter after you are done with your late lunch please take the potions. The first one is a nourishment potion and the second one is a potion th-."

The healer turned around and said "ah Mr. Lupin, I will let you tell Lord Potter what this potion does. I will help with what we did this morning."

Remus nodded and said, "that will be okay."

The healer nodded and left. Remus saw Harry with a small smile on his face. 'Maybe Susan was right' Remus thought before he went to take a seat by Harry's bed.

Harry said "hey Moony. How are you?"

Remus said, "I am fine Harry, what about you?"

Harry said "I am feeling great. Better than the last few days when I woke up."

Remus said, "that is great Harry."

Before Remus could continue Harry asked "where are the girls? Are they alright? Is Hermione mad? I feel-?"

Remus interrupted Harry and said "Harry I can't answer all. I can answer where they are and if they are alright."

Harry said "okay. Can you tell me then?"

Remus nodded and said "they girls are still at their side, I think to rest and to my knowledge they are alright. I don't know if Hermione is mad why do you ask that?"

Harry shrugged "I somehow feel she is mad but I don't know if she is mad at me or not."

Remus said, "why don't we come back on that later, I am here because I need to tell you something and ask you something."

Remus wanted to start when the screen opened and Ragnok, Bonecrusher, Bill, and six guards step inside which making it crowed. Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and the guards that were beside Harry's bed bowed and left being replaced by the personal guards from Ragnok.

Ragnok said, "Mr. Lupin, I think you are here to talk about this morning."

Remus nodded and said "yes among other things King Ragnok. Miss Bones also asked me to ask Harry a question but I was planning to save that to the end and I actually wanted you or head healer Goldhand to be present to offer options."

Ragnok said "well it is good I am here then. Mr. Lupin is Harry find it agreeable it would like to call you Remus so you can call me Ragnok when we are in private with the people that are present in the hospital wing and I also like to be present with this talk."

Harry said, "if Remus is okay with it, so am I."

Ragnok looked at Remus and he gestured to some empty chairs on the other side of Harry's bed. Ragnok said "thank you, Bonecrusher and William will also stay here. Harry, I want to ensure you William has nothing to do with the potions we found in Lady Potter about Ronald and Molly Weasley."

Harry said shocked "Lady Potter? Hermione?"

Remus said " Ragnok I wanted to keep that for later. I first wanted to talk about the choice the girls put on to me before talking about the bond."

Ragnok said, "ah I am sorry Remus but I thought it was important so Harry wouldn't be mad at William for something he didn't know."

Remus said "of course Ragnok and I understand I just hoped you could call her by her maiden name until I could tell Harry but I understand that you wouldn't. I mean no offense but I just hoped It could tell Harry."

Harry was so shocked he didn't hear the exchange between Remus and Ragnok. Hermione was still fighting to get to Harry when suddenly a light pushed all the girls away and Hermione ran to the other side. She ran so fast it looked like she apparated and when she was at Harry's side. Before anyone could say anything she hit Harry like a bludger pushing him down. Hermione gave Harry a kiss which was slowing turning into a snog when she heard Remus saying "Hermione could you please get of Harry and his bed, we want to talk to Harry."

Hermione didn't want to respond when she felt she was dragged of Harry and Harry said: "let her go Moony."

Remus immediately let Hermione go hearing Harry's voice that dripped with anger. Hermione decided to look around and was embarrassed. She said "Harry I will be with the other girls and come back later. I think that will be best and Ragnok, Bonecrusher, Remus, and Bill I am sorry."

Harry didn't know if it was but he trusted her and said: "Okay Hermione if you are sure I will see you later."

Hermione smiled and walked back and was angry pushed in the girl's side by Daphne, Astoria, and Katie. Katie was angry because she felt jealous especially because she wanted to know if she had a soulbond or something close to that with the only boy she could ever love Harry Potter. Daphne and Astoria were also jealous while Luna had her dream smile. Susan and Su decided to follow Luna example and don't be angry at her will Penelope and Fay were still recovering from the push of magic.

Back at Harry Remus was smiling when he said: "Sorry Harry but I want to talk to you before Hermione take your attention away."

Harry's anger disappeared and said "okay."

Bill was afraid because he knew that Ginny would mind Hermione being Lady Potter especially because Hermione showed interest in Ron even though it was from potions. He hoped that Ginny didn't know about the potions in Hermione. There were also potions in Harry but Harry's magic fought against it and certainly reduced the effect on Harry if it was bad including with the basilisk venom made the potions barely effective but still effective. From the potions were only remnants left, being attacked by Harry's magic and the venom in Harry's blood. The potions and later the remnants were attacked too much that it was impossible to find what the potions were. Ragnok and head healer Goldhand saw that the potions wouldn't work so decided to not unintentionally make Harry or one of his mates' worry.

Remus said "Harry this morning Ragnok came to us with different option to remove a bound placed by your parents because you showed powerful magic at a very young age. However, that bound was corrupted so it didn't disappear when you started at Hogwarts and before and during Hogwarts more bounds were placed. We don't know who but I suspect Dumbledore and maybe Snape. I think Madam Pomfrey didn't know, was obliviated or pressured by Dumbledore to not remove them because your magic would be unstable what would only be for a little while before your magic would probably stabilize but he probably didn't tell Madam Pomfrey the last part."

Reus took a breath and said "the girls couldn't decide what to do and were almost fighting which each other before Luna said I needed to decide. From all the options I choose the one what would probably take the longest but will be the less painful from the choices."

"Hermione wanted to do it while you were awake because she said you wanted to know what they did while Astoria wanted to do it while you were asleep because they couldn't endure hearing you scream in pain again like in the ritual when the Horcrux was removed. Susan wanted to wait until you were awake to let you decide but she took her words back at the mad almost murdering gazes from Hermione and Astoria."

"Luna wanted to do the ritual that they could do soon but the bounds will disappear over time unless two small bounds that were removed after the ritual. There should be four bounds left. Like I said they will disappear over time without to much pain and magical backlash. Luna wanted me to decide and I decided. I hope you don't mind Harry, but I thought the sooner we could do this the better it was. Luna said you probably didn't want that but she was afraid you would other push yourself too far."

Remus gave a smile and added, "she is very fond of you, but to be true most of them are."

Harry turned red from embarrassment but managed to say in a normal voice "I trust you Moony. If you think this is the best plan I agree and am happy with your choice. Maybe that is why I feel great?"

Harry said before someone could say anything "how much of my core was bound?"

Ragnok said "90% Harry and 2% were used by the Horcrux so you could only use 8% but there were signs that a few years ago you broke two bonds that reinforced the other bounds but they broke and the bounds on you core cracked and gave you more power to use. Unknown is how much but after that the bounds were reinforced and the bonds that reinforced and broke was recast and reinforced. All bounds that reinforced bounds was broken so only the bounds on your core are left. We guess you would now have access to 30% to 40% of your magical core."

Harry nodded and said "thank you for your help Ragnok and Bonecrusher. Remus thank you again."

Remus said "Harry you are more than welcome but I need to apologize for when Sirius died. I had Dora to help me grieve and even some other order members to help me, but you had nobody to help you grieve and never did I ask how you were. Hermione and Ginny were very worried for you in opposition to Ron."

Remus looked at Bill and said, "sorry Bill."

Bill shook and his head and said "don't be. I saw Ron how he acted and how angry Ginny and later Hermione was with him and he didn't care for you one bit."

Harry said "yes Remus it was hard and I had a hard time. But I don't blame you, Remus, I mean your last best friend died almost in front of you, he was the last marauder except you and the rat, but the rat didn't deserve to be called a marauder. Sirius was also one of your first friends and one of your best because he broke the law to help you."

Remus smiled and stood up a hugged Harry and said almost crying "are you sure you are not mad Harry?"

Harry said "I am not mad about Sirius. Sure I would have felt better if I could grieve with you or with friends but unfortunately, I couldn't although I don't know why?"

Remus pulled back and said "Dumbledore said Hedwig could be followed just like the summer before your fifth year and he didn't want you to be reminded of Sirius too much also he wanted you to focus on Tom and I think no one helping you grief would expand you anger on Tom which would drive you to face him when it would be necessary. I think you heard what we think Dumbledore was planning?"

Harry nodded and said "Sirius will and letters he left me explained what Dumbledore wanted to do. He wanted to get an heir from me and Ginny to get his heir and Mrs. Weasley would get my money and If Ginny got a girl he would force more girls to bear my children until I got a son with a pureblood girl I guess. Dumbledore wanted me to kill Tom or die trying. If Tom killed me he would probably easy kill Tom and if I kill Tom he would kill me and say I died and he killed Tom to cement his position as leader of the light and get even more power if that is possible. He would learn my son of the greater good to continue Dumbledore's work when Dumbledore died."

Remus nodded, Ragnok was getting angry and Harry had a wave of anger in his eyes Remus had only seen one time before. The time he saw it was when he went after Bellatrix when Sirius fell into the veil of death. Remus thought 'oh yes I need to ask what to do about Bellatrix and more importantly the dark mark.'

Remus said "but would not happen anymore cub. I would help you all the way to end Tom even if it will kill me but I will not let Tom kill you."

Harry said "I would not let Tom kill you too Moony. You are the only family I have left. Yes, I got the girls, Andromeda and Dora, but you are my uncle and the only real father figure I have left and even if Sirius or my parents weren't killed or they would come back you would still be mine uncle and one of my father figures. You can stop Sirius and my father if they advise me something stupid or my mother wouldn't like. I can't let Tom kill you with Dora being pregnant. Tom made many people orphans or the last of their family. I will not let that happen again even if it kills me."

Harry said, "the only one thing I am mad about Remus is when you wanted to let Dora alone when you learned she was pregnant."

Remus hangs his head in shame and said "you were right Harry and I wanted to apologize and ask you something else but I couldn't enter Grimmauld Place. I learned later that Astoria or should I say Lady Black removed me from the people that were allowed in the house and that you were gone."

"I talked with Dora and she was mad at me as her hair turned red more and darker red than I ever saw before even when some called her Nymphadora but eventually she accepted my apology and I decided to talk to you when I mustered the courage but that was at the half of September but then I couldn't enter. I also couldn't knock because I barely could avoid multiple spells because Death Eaters attack me but I could apparate before they could capture or kill me."

Harry said "I am glad Moony that you and Dora didn't break up and you two are still together. I am also glad you take your responsibility for Dora and your child. I think Dora and you would be great parents."

Remus smiled and said "yes, well when I went to you it was just panicked that Dora would hate me because she would also be outcasted if she gives birth to a werewolf, but she didn't matter and loved me. That was what it took to show my errors towards her and that she wouldn't love our child any less if he or she was a werewolf and that at least I could help him or her because I am a werewolf."

Remus said "anyway. We need to talk about Bellatrix."

Harry said angrily "what did Bellatrix attack someone?"

Remus said "no, no. She was mostly kept asleep but she talked in her sleep how sorry she was she attack Sirius, hurting Frank and Alice Longbottom including their family and hurting you by killing Sirius."

Remus continued " Bellatrix has the dark mark. Narcissa said that Tom can force her to come back and you also saw it yourself when Tom returned. We need to find a way to remove or deactivate the dark mark from forcing her to return when Tom finds out about it. Also if the mind control is true she may be a valuable ally because she has become a very good dueller in the Death Eater ranks."

Harry thought 'she can be and I returned her to house Black. I don't know if I am responsible now, but I think I am when Andromeda said I need to decide as Lord Black.'

Harry looked at Ragnok and said, "Ragnok do you have any options to remove the Dark Mark?"

Ragnok said, "if we severe her arm would be the quickest solution."

Harry immediately and hotly says "no, that is not an option. There must be another way."

Ragnok was thinking and could only think of two rituals that could remove the dark mark. There was a third option to use the Horcrux ritual with a few adjustments to remove the dark mark like a Horcrux but this was not a Horcrux in any way.

Ragnok said "well Harry there a few rituals we could choose from. We need to know when she got her dark mark."

Remus didn't know, but said: "I don't know exactly but it was back in the seventies."

Harry thinks back to Sirius Letter (**a/n **#1) and says "I don't know for sure but Narcissa said Bellatrix took the dark mark in 1971."

Ragnok nodded and said, "that keeps another option open because she was 20 when she got the dark mark even though she married three years before in 1968."

Harry said "maybe it should be better to ask Narcissa the be her. She would probably know the most about Bellatrix, certainly when Bellatrix followed Tom."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher were thinking until Ragnok nodded and Bonecrusher said something in Gobbledegook. Two guards left and came back three minutes later with a scared Narcissa Black.

Harry said "welcome Madam Black, thank you for you to join us. I hope you can answer some questions about Bellatrix."

Narcissa immediately said, "please don't kill Bella."

Harry said "Madam Black I only ask if you could answer some questions about Bellatrix. You can do that do you?"

Narcissa nodded and said "yes my lord Black. I prefer if you call me Narcissa or if you feel comfortable Cissy but please not Madam Black unless it is needed. I want to be friendlier Lord Potter-Black almost as a real family. I know you may not like me but I am very sorry for what has happened."

Harry thought 'she is now divorced and she doesn't like Draco including don't recognize him as her son.'

Harry took a deep breath and said: "okay Narcissa, I think I could try to call you Narcissa and you can call me Harry."

Narcissa replied, "thank you Lo- Harry."

Harry asked, "when did Bellatrix marry?"

Narcissa was taken aback by the question and answered "Bella married the summer after her graduation from Hogwarts. She married before September 1st. Her dead husband never bothered about the exact date but if I remember correctly it was July 15th."

Harry asked, "when did Bellatrix get the Dark Mark and why did she do to get it?"

Narcissa paled a bit and said "Bellatrix got it in 1971 three years after her marriage. The first few years she fought against it but in 1971 she relented mostly because of an obedience clause that was both in her and my contract, but also because of the Dark Lord way to control her."

"Bella was fortunate if you can call it that for what she needed to do to get the Dark Mark. She got her husband that got a Dark Mark and she needed to convince younger Slytherins to join the Dark Lord and also needed to convince house Black to follow the Dark Lord. She could convince Regulus, our aunt Walburga and even a one-time 'donation.' After that she, it could say only but still was too much, kill a muggleborn witch."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder and asked: "do you need to take the Dark Mark voluntary or can you also take it under pressure?"

Narcissa still pale said "no you must voluntary take the Dark Mark when he offers, I know I said Bella never wanted and that is true but the obedience clause with everything that her husband did. She was probably ordered to take the Dark Mark voluntary as much as she could. I am afraid her husband and his incest brother did something to her and probably the Dark Lord that made her take the Dark Mark. I am afraid they hurt her until she 'agreed' to take the mark."

Harry nodded and asked, "what do you do you need to do to get the Dark Mark you said that Bellatrix got lucky, so what is it what others need to do?"

Narcissa paled and started to shed tears and said "please don't ask me to tell you, I don't want to remember those memories. It also shows my faults in my ex-sons upbringing."

Harry said, "tell me."

Narcissa said, "please don't ask me that Harry."

Harry said, "tell me now."

Narcissa started to sob and said, "please Harry I beg you don't ask me that."

Harry was getting mad, he needed to know maybe it could help his guilt when he killed the unarmed Death Eaters in Malfoy manor. He killed them on Narcissa's insistence, hurting Luna and his decision on what Narcissa said about the Dark Lord Legilimens power. After Luna was safe and happy he was doubting his reason to kill them, because they were unarmed and he was feeling guilty.

Harry's voice turned deeper and he unknowingly used his commanding voice with magic radiating off him. Remus heard very quiet moans across the room because of his werewolf sense. He was almost certain that nobody could hear it even if you stood right before them unless you got enhanced hearing like he had and he also smelled it feign smell he smelled a few times when Harry was like this. It also meant that the girl's screen was open otherwise they was no sound heard from that side.

Remus thinks the girls are probably shuddered a bit from delight. Narcissa also shuddered but she did because she was afraid and Remus could understand that even Ragnok, Bonecrusher and the guards were on their guard. Harry said one more time "tell me NOW."

Narcissa started to cry and almost whispered "please don't" before she couldn't form words anymore. Harry seeing a woman that was his family crying was too much and immediately his magic stops radiating and the anger from his eyes disappeared almost immediately Remus noticed.

Harry said softly in his normal voice trying "I am sorry, you don't have to say if you don't want too."

Narcissa kept crying meaning she didn't hear Harry. He thought about the soulbond Remus and Ragnok talked about. He thought 'Hermione can you come here with Astoria, Daphne, and Su.'

Harry felt acceptance and two minutes later the screen opened. Hermione with Astoria, Daphne and Su walked in. Harry was shocked that Hermione seemed to know that he asked to come here with Astoria, Daphne, and Su but didn't show it.

Harry said "Daphne and Su could you take Narcissa to the other girls and try to calm her down?"

Daphne and Su nodded and immediately helped Narcissa up from her chair and helped her to the other side. Harry looked at Hermione and Astoria and said "try to calm her down. I want to know something but that isn't important now."

Hermione said, "what did you want to know Harry what only she could know?"

Harry said "I want to know what Death Eaters need to do to get the Dark Mark. I learned other things but that is unimportant right now."

Harry wanted to tell Hermione and the other girls but if he said the Dark Mark was always taking voluntary or it didn't work. He was afraid of what could happen with Bellatrix or what they wanted him to do with her. Hermione wanted to know but she felt that Harry really didn't want to tell anyone at least not now.

Astoria and Hermione nodded. Astoria kissed him on one cheek while Hermione did it at the same time on the other cheek before they both walked away with a large smile on their faces. Harry had a shocked face before that turned into a large smile.

Remus, Ragnok, and Bonecrusher found it funny how quickly from shocked to smiling Harry's face could go. They also saw the smile full with mischief from Astoria and Hermione when they left.

Harry said with still a smile on his face "I think we should go to Bellatrix because I have one important question that I want to have an answer for and maybe a few more if she could answer other questions we may have."

**A few minutes before, Girls side Hospital Wing, Gringotts **

A few minutes before at the girls side with the screen halfway open to wait for Remus to come out of Harry's side hoping Harry wasn't mad. Suddenly the girls felt Harry's magic coming of him even though they were many feet away, Hermione and Astoria planned to do it before they went to Harry because Hermione felt Harry's tension still there even though it was lowered a bit.

**Let's stop here. I know I said the next update could take a while but I just needed to update this chapter before I forget where I wanted to go. Unfortunately, I couldn't get everything in this chapter. Next chapter Death's first delivery will appear. Bellatrix gets treated but what will it be? When will Harry return home? Will Harry have more lordships? **

**Please read and review.**

**A/N #1 I made a small change in the last letter from Sirius in chapter 4 to make the story about Bella more canon like in the pureblood family. It is a small change but if Bella married in 1973 would be late, very late for pureblood families because she would be around 22 years old.**


	13. Bellatrix, Tom's plans, more Lordships,

**Chapter 13 Bellatrix, Tom's plans, more Lordships, Remus Plan and Death's Delivery **

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital Wing Bellatrix's screen, Gringotts**

Harry steps inside seeing Andromeda and Dora sitting in a chair. Dora almost two feet behind Andromeda, because Dora doesn't want any accidents to happen with her baby. Harry sees Dora with a smile and when Remus walks behind Harry to Dora he sees the happiness Remus has and must agree Remus looks years younger while he normally looks many years older than that he really is.

Ragnok waves his hand and five chairs appear one on the side with Andromeda and Dora the other four the other side of Bellatrix. Remus takes a seat next to Dora while Harry, Ragnok, Bonecrusher, and Bill on the other side.

The guards near Bellatrix leave while Ragnok's personal guards take their place. Harry sees that Andromeda wants to take her hand but doesn't probably because if she is forced back and Andromeda touches her on that moment she goes with Bellatrix back and that would most likely be a death sentence.

Harry said to Ragnok "Ragnok can we wake Bellatrix?"

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and two guards leave that are immediately replaced. Two minutes later the two guards return with head healer Goldhand and another younger looking healer.

Ragnok said in English "Healer Goldhand, is it possible to wake Madam Black?"

Goldhand nodded and ordered the younger healer to grab something. Only Ragnok, Bonecrusher, Bill, and the guards knew it because Goldhand talked in Gobbledegook. The younger healer runs quickly to get the required potion. Bill can talk a little bit in Gobbledegook, understands much but not were near all and can write and read a bit more than he can say in Gobbledegook.

A few minutes later the younger healer comeback with three vials. Goldhand says "two vials continue a potion to wake Madam Black while one is to put her back to sleep should something happen or if she needs to rest."

Ragnok nodded and gestured to Goldhand. Goldhand gave two vials to Bonecrusher while pouring one potion down Bellatrix's throat. After almost five minutes Bellatrix starts to wake up. She looks around afraid as she notices she lies in a very comfortable bed even her bed in Malfoy Manor isn't that comfy.

When she notices Harry she immediately sits up and bows her head looking at her hands that lay in her lap. She says barely more than a whisper "Lord Black?!

Harry nods and calmly and kindly ask "Madam Black can you do answer a few questions for me?"

Bellatrix nodded and said with a bit more loudly "yes of course Lord Black."

Harry gave a sincere smile when Bellatrix looks up for a second and see the sincere smile. Bellatrix thought 'why is he so nice? I killed Sirius. Oh no I killed Sirius, my cousin Siri.'

Bellatrix start to sob and was immediately hugged by Andromeda. She slowly stops and when she stopped Andromeda let go and said: "please Lord Potter-Black don't try to upset her if that is possible."

Harry said "of course Madam Black, I don't want to upset her but I do need some answers. I will try not upset her."

Andromeda sees the sincerity in Harry's eyes and nods feeling guilty for the way she talked about him in front of soon-to-be Lady Black. 'Harry doesn't know this…. yet' Andromeda thinks.

Harry looks at Bellatrix and says "Madam Black I am sorry if I will upset you but I need to know a few things and it may bring up bad memories but it is needed. Do you understand?"

Bellatrix nodded, knowing this is the only way to be free from the Dark Lord and stop doing bad things. Harry knew he was probably going to upset Bellatrix but he needed to help his best mate after everything that had happened.

Harry said, "Madam Black this is probably one of the most important questions I need to ask you."

Bellatrix just nodded meaning she understands.

Harry took a deep breath to ease his heartbeat and try to lower his nervous state of mind. Harry ask "Bellatrix I know you know who Neville Longbottom is…"

Bellatrix got lost in thoughts when she starts to remember the attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom. She starts to sob. She thinks 'no not this. Everything but this, telling him everyone I killed because killing them was more merciful than what happened to Frank and Alice. I didn't know them very well but enough to feel this way.'

Andromeda knew Bellatrix would start to shed tears when Harry said Neville Longbottom, but she didn't want to intervene for the chance Harry would get mad and even madder when Astoria tells Harry what has happened while he was asleep. Harry stopped talking when Bellatrix started to sob.

Bellatrix nervously barely keep from sobbing said "L-lord Bl-Black pl-please eve-rything but t-that, I beg you I don't want re-remember that. It is on-one of m-m-m-my worst me-memories. Please don't ….'

Bellatrix started to sob again. Ragnok had already ordered the younger healer to get a few calming potions. Right when Harry start to wonder to give Bellatrix the second sleep potion the younger healer came back with five calming potions. Ragnok said "Lord Potter-Black I got a few calming potions brought so we can speed this up. Don't forget we still need to do a few things when this is done, like see if there are other Lordships and discuss something your parents wanted."

Harry nodded. His mind starts to wonder but the sobbing of Bellatrix quickly breaks through his wandering mind and he focuses on Bellatrix again. Harry thinks he knows a way to get Bellatrix to tell him.

Harry says calmly "Madam Black I can understand it would be a bad memory, but if you help me we can right that wrong as much as we can and replace the bad memory by doing the right thing."

Bellatrix heard Harry and says a bit shacking "how?"

Harry responded, "Neville's parents were put under the Cruciatus curse by you but also by your former husband, former brother in law and Barty Crouch Junior who was kissed by a dementor two and a half years ago."

Harry took a breath and said "Tom or like you know him as the Dark Lord Madam Black put me under the Cruciatus Curse multiple times when he was 'reborn'. The Crucaitus Curse can make you go into unconscious and maybe make you unresponsive or let your mind lose it for a short time not more than a day or two but more probably a few hours only in extreme cases it could take longer. However, it does not cause you to lose your whole mind for 16 years. The Crucaitus Curse is not able to do that no matter how long they were under the Cruciatus Curse."

"The unforgivable curses are each attack a different part from a human, muggle and magical alike. The Cruciatus Curse attack the body 'without drawing blood' (attacking the nerve endings). The Imperius Curse attacks and tried to control someone's mind. The last unforgivable is the end and takes the soul, the inside of a person by killing the target, the Killing Curse."

"What I mean is that the curses all have their own area for attack and that is why I think that Neville's parents haven't lost their mind by the Cruciatus Curse even if they were under it for several minutes. I do think Madam Black that you know something if not everything from what is wrong with Neville's parents."

Bellatrix was lost in her mind but heard everything that Harry's said. Suddenly she looks at Harry with a knowingly look and said "yes Lord Black you are right. My former husband and former brother-in-law probably didn't know. My former husband told me to take care of them while they would stall the Aurors. I didn't want to kill them and also the Killing Curse was a lifetime in Azkaban after the Dark Lord disappeared but the other two were not a lifetime in Azkaban even though they are unforgivable curses. I used an old curse that was in the Black Library."

Harry asks immediately "do you know the counter curse?"

Bellatrix thinks and said "I don't know the counter curse but is do remember that the counter curse should be in the same book. The book has an unknown origin. The book was brought and put in the library by Licorus Black many times grandparents. It should still be in the Black Library in the ancestral house of Black Grimmauld Place."

Harry said mostly to himself "maybe Hermione can find it or …"

Bellatrix shout "NO" before talking quitter "Lord Black only someone with Black blood can touch and open it."

Harry said, "and what if they were married with me or Kreacher as bonded to the black family?"

Bellatrix said, "that should be okay if they are bonded to you including a marriage bond they should be able to touch it even if they are married as Potter but they need Black blood to open it."

Harry nodded and said, "do you know the title of the book?"

Bellatrix nodded and said, "yes the title is _the art of capturing enemies with themselves_."

Harry said "Kreacher."

Kreacher appears and said, "what can Kreacher do for Master?"

"Kreacher in need a book that should be in the library at Grimmauld Place the book is called _the art of defeating enemies with themselves_. Could you bring it here as soon as you found it?"

Kreacher bowed and said "as you wish master" and pops out.

Harry sees Kreacher ad starts thinking about the girls at Grimmauld Place mostly Tracy and the Patil twins but also Hannah as Susan's best friend. The others he doesn't know enough if one of their best friends is here but he does care for them. Harry decided to call Dobby.

Harry said "Dobby."

Dobby pops in and said "what can Dobby do for Master Harry? "

Harry asked, "Dobby the girls and I have been a few days away from Grimmauld Place I want to know how the other girls are doing."

Dobby said "everything is going okay Master Harry. There are a few misses that are worried about Master Harry, Lady Black, Lady Potter, Miss Bones, Miss Li, and Miss Greengrass. Dobby noticed that most girls are in the library reading books and Dobby with help from Kreacher took all books with dark magic and cursed books away and put them in the basement."

Harry smiled hearing everything and said "that is great Dobby. I want to thank you and I should thank Kreacher too."

Harry thinks 'it is time I should do what Sirius wants about Kreacher and Kreacher more than earned it, maybe I need to find a room that both Dobby and Kreacher can use in Grimmauld Place, they both more than earned a room.'

Harry sees Dobby in front of him and he understands. Harry says "thank you again Dobby, you can continue with what you were doing but maybe you can help Kreacher with finding the book _the art of defeating enemies with themselves_ and finding Leanne Porter for Katie."

Dobby nodded and said "Dobby will help Kreacher Master Harry. Dobby will find the book and Miss Porter for Miss Bell."

Harry said, "thank you Dobby, but if one of the girls needs you in Grimmauld place or one of them here could you come to them?"

Dobby nodded and said "Dobby already do that Master Harry. Did Dobby disobey Master?"

Harry immediately said, "no Dobby I am happy and very please you already did that."

Dobby hugged Harry's leg even though Harry was sitting and Harry said: "Dobby can you let my leg go?"

Dobby nodded and Harry said "you can return with what you were doing or help Kreacher. Goodbye Dobby."

Dobby said "goodbye and thank you Master Harry" and pops out.

Harry looks at Bellatrix and said, "Madam Black until we wait until Dobby or Kreacher finds the book I want to know if you know of any plan the Dark Lord has?"

Bellatrix thinks for a few minutes before she said: "yes I know a few plans that the Dark Lord told his followers before I was put in the Dungeon."

Harry sees that Bellatrix doesn't continue and said: "can you tell them?"

Bellatrix nodded and said "he said that he expected you to go to Godric's Hollow and Nagini is there waiting for you as a person but I don't know who. So don't go to Godric's Hollow."

Harry says "that won't be a problem I already went to Godric's Hollow, but Hermione and I got away just in time."

Bellatrix said, "did the Dark Lord saw Miss Granger?"

Harry nodded and said "yes. Why do you ask?"

Bellatrix said "you must save her parents. The Dark Lord tried to find her house but if he saw her with you he will be more determined to find her house as soon as possible."

Harry says "that also isn't a problem Hermione sends her parents away for safety."

Bellatrix took a deep breath from relieving and said: "they plan to take the youngest Weasley when she returns to Hogwarts in the new year."

Harry's magic starts to flare but almost immediately stops and said: "also no problem Ginny is going into hiding and when she doesn't return for the second term they will know."

Bellatrix again was relieved and continued "the Dark Lord is trying to find the Elder Wand from the Deathly Hallows. His original wand can't fight your wand because the cores are from the same creature and see each other as brother wands according to Ollivander. The last lead was a dead end, but I remember that they took Ollivander up again and I heard his screams from being tortured. He came back heavy shaking from the Cruciatus Curse and barely conscious by the looks. I heard Miss Lovegood and Mr. Fortescue trying to carry Ollivander to a bed but Mr. Fortescue was tortured for fun the day before and was probably barely able to stand."

Harry thinks Elder Wand and hears in the back of his mind "call for it."

Harry put up his hand and tries to feel the Elder Wand. He feels the pull but somehow he can't call for it. He feels that it isn't the right time and immediately puts his hand down and said: "he hasn't found it yet and I think it would take some time before he finds it."

Bellatrix nodded, she didn't really believe in the Deathly Hallow but didn't want to question her head of House. Like the Dark Lord and older heads of house Black before Orion Black, Sirius's father if you questioned them you were going to be punished and the severity of the punishment was different as it matters how important the thing was that you questioned. Bellatrix knew that the Elder Wand was very important.

Harry asked, "do you know anything else?"

Bellatrix said "there weren't many other plans than capture and killing you Lord Black. Although Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley were probably used to lure you out where the Dark Lord will capture or kill you where you stand, now that is not going to happen."

Harry nodded and said, "I know that Tom uh …. I mean the Dark Lord is in Malfoy Manor but are their other Manors or houses that are used for Death Eaters?"

Bellatrix nodded and said "yes Lord Black all the manors from the higher Death Eaters or whole families that are Death Eaters are being used. There is one manor the Dark Lord stayed before his return but he doesn't want to go there anymore."

Harry said "yes I think I know where that is. It is probably the manor from his muggle father."

Bellatrix looks shocked "mu-mu-muggle father?"

Harry smiles and said "yes muggle father. The Dark Lord's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and is named after his father, a muggle named Tom Riddle that his mother used love potions on until she was pregnant. She thought Tom Riddle started to really love her but he didn't and left her while she was pregnant. She died moments after giving birth but lived long enough to name him after his father and maternal grandfather."

Bellatrix was shocked while Dora, Andromeda, and Remus already knew but were still looked with a little bit of disbelieve. Sure they trusted Harry completely certainly after Andromeda recounted her words and was ashamed beyond belief, but one of the strongest wizards in this century was a half-blood while pretending to be pureblood, not that pureblood were stronger than half-bloods or muggleborns.

Bill hasn't said anything but followed Ragnok. Ragnok wanted Bill to listen but not talk unless and question was aimed at him or he had an idea over the things they were talking about with his experience as a curse breaker. Bill hoped Harry wasn't too mad at him and his family. He was mad at Ron and his mother but they were still family. Bill was also shocked that you-know-who was a half-blood, not that he was 'just' a half-blood but that he pretends to be a pureblood and fight for the purebloods.

Bellatrix was starting to shake because in her subconscious Voldemort put the thought in her head that purebloods were always better than half-bloods, blood traitors and muggleborns. Now knowing that Voldemort was a half-blood was too much and she started to scream. Remus and Harry hold her down when Goldhand gave her a dreamless sleep potion after two calming potions barely had any effect.

Harry, Ragnok, Bonecrusher, and Bill decided to leave but before they left Harry said "Andromeda I am sorry but I upset Narcissa and she is across from my bed on the girl's side if you wonder where she is. I want to say again I am very sorry. She was upset when I asked her a question and she didn't want to answer. Eventually, I didn't get an answer but was also sorry to upset her so I asked the girls to take care of her."

Andromeda not mad at Harry still hearing what Daphne had said and know she was in the wrong said "thank you for telling me, Harry. I will go to her in a bit."

Harry said "I need to leave now and let Bellatrix rest. I will come back later but like Ragnok said I need to do a few things which I will do first."

Remus said "I will go with you, Harry. Dora, please rest a bit maybe Andromeda or one of the girls can take you to our room so you can rest."

Dora's hair changed and got a little shade of red that Remus did notice and said: "Dora I don't want to smother you but I want you to watch out for yourself and our baby that is all."

Dora's hair turned back and her face softened and said: "okay Remus IF I need it I will."

Remus nodded knowing pushing her wouldn't work.

Harry, Ragnok, Bonecrusher, Bill, and Remus leave behind the screen and Ragnok said "Harry lets go the office from Bonecrusher because we need to do a few other things. Our meeting was cut short when your Lordship rings attacked the Horcrux."

Harry nodded and he grabbed a sweater for his bed before he followed Ragnok, Bonecrusher, Bill, and Remus to the account manager's office from Bonecrusher.

**30****th**** December 1997, Account Manager Potters and Black, Gringotts **

They walk into the office and Harry and Remus take a seat after Ragnok and Bonecrusher take a seat behind the desk. Bill take a seat a few feet behind Bonecrusher near the door they came from. Bill wanted to take the Portkey's to his family but he couldn't leave now, because he didn't what Harry to hate his family or blame the whole family. He had set wards around the property that would protect his family. He hoped he could quickly go to his family to at least deliver the goblin portkey's that would go through wizard anti-portkey wards. If the wards are attacked or lose power he would feel it as would Fleur as his bonded mate because she is a Veela.

Ragnok said, "well Harry first this."

Bonecrusher put three boxes on the table and Harry recognized them as the boxes with the house rings. Harry opens the boxes one after another and put on the lord ring before closing the boxes. When he puts the last lord ring on and again light starts to spread over his body but this time when the light reaches his head he feels no pain. He looks at his hand and sees the combined ring from all three houses and wanted them invisible what immediately happened even though Ragnok and Bonecrusher could see through the invisible charm.

Bonecrusher waved his hand and the boxes went in of the drawers of his desk.

Ragnok said "Harry when we started this meeting a few days ago you asked if anyone the marriage contracts were unbreakable. The one with Lady Black is as is the one with Miss Davies, Miss Li and Miss Weasley are not breakable. The marriage contract with Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass weren't unbreakable but because you reached your maturity they turned unbreakable unless you don't allow them to keep their family name but you and your family will suffer severely just short of losing your magic. There are other reasons to cancel or break the contract but those requirements aren't met or won't be met. Your parents and theirs or in Miss Greengass case your godfather thought that you would grow up together and would decide before your maturity if you would like them or not, unfortunately, you didn't and your godfather read over the partif your reach your maturity or would become emancipated that the contract would become unbreakable."

Harry gave a groan while Bill had a shocked look when he heard that Harry had a marriage contract with Ginny, but Ginny is not going to like this. However it is weird Bill know that his father would never agree to a marriage contract for his only daughter. Yes they are pureblood but he remembered that his father said he would never accept or draw up a marriage contract certainly not for Ginny. Secondly, it seems Ginny has to share, she is going to be so mad. Bill was smiling thinking about that until he thinks what Fleur said about Gabriele her little sister. 'Harry is going to be so lucky or he will go through hell' Bill thinks.

Ragnok said, "of course the marriage through soulbond with Lady Potter is breakable but if the soulbond breaks it will be very painful and in the worst case lead to death by one or both from the bond."

Harry throws his head back while covering his eyes so he doesn't see the large grin from Remus. Remus knows Harry enough that he thinks he is in purgatory while most teenage boys would be overjoyed with so many wives that love him. Remus wasn't sure but his thought changed during the Horcrux ritual. The girls showed Harry real love and not for his fame or money.

Bonecrusher had asked one of the runners to get an ancestry parchment. The ancestry parchment will need some blood and can find the 'magical ancestry' back even if there are squib lines between the last magical ancestor and the 'new' witch or wizard. The runner came with ancestry parchment just as Ragnok was done talking about 'the breakable bond'. Ragnok grabbed the ritual dagger that Harry had used earlier for the Horcrux ritual.

Ragnok said "Harry you need to drop seven drops of blood on the parchment. Please cut the palm of your hand."

Harry takes the dagger and cuts the palm of his left hand. As soon as seven drops were on the parchment the cut closed and there was no sign of the cut. While the blood starts to disappear Bonecrusher grabbed some documents because Ragnok is captivated looking at the parchment that was still forming words. Bonecrusher sees the confused look and said "Harry this is documents regarding the Peverell family. We didn't get to these documents last time."

Harry was praying to Merlin there were no more marriage contracts between the documents or in any more houses he may have. Remus and Bill see the look Harry has and Remus knows Harry good enough to understand them. Bill knew Harry mostly through Ginny and his parents but he also understands the look on Harry's face.

After almost 10 minutes no more words appeared on the parchment and Ragnok grabbed it from the table to read it. Ragnok read:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Mother Lily Rose Potter Neé Evans _

_Lordships: _

_Most ancient and most noble House of Potter_

_Most ancient and most noble House of Black_

_Ancient and noble House of Peverell (believed to be extinct) _

_Ancient and noble House of Gryffindor (believed to be extinct)_

_Noble House of Fleamont (male line extinct, female line extant through the Potter family) _

_Eligible to become Lord Slytherin from the ancient and noble house of Slytherin through conquest and killing of Tom Marvolo Riddle while using the title of the heir of Slytherin (__**a/n #1**__)__(believed to be extinct) _

_Mother has no magical ancestry. _

Under the Lordships is the Potter family tree showing the gaining of titles and the first Potter all the way to Harry. Ragnok noticed though that besides Harry's name stood Hermione Jean Potter neé Granger, but also almost unnoticeable and barely visible Ginevra Molly Weasley, Katie Victoria Bell and Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle Delacour was more visible than Ginny or Katie.

Ragnok thinks 'maybe I should ask William to get his sister and his father as Miss Weasley is still a minor. If I remember correctly so is Gabrielle Delacour, the younger sister from Miss Delacour. However, the question is should I tell Harry or do I ask one of his mates to do so and enjoy how it plays out.'

'Apparently, I was long in thoughts' Ragnok thinks. Harry was sitting and waiting for Ragnok to speak. When Ragnok looks beside him it seems Bonecrusher is also waiting for Ragnok to continue.

Ragnok said "Harry we found some other lordships. Although there aren't many, also they are believed to be extinct. However it seems not and the vaults they have are still in Gringotts and are closed until an heir opens it or magic knows that the lines are extinct and opens the vaults for us the Goblins of Gringotts, but oblivious you are the heir that magic still feels except one family that you could help revive but not revive on your own."

"The Fleamont family can only be revived by a female, but you can become regent for the family and can marry a witch to take the name Fleamont which can make you Lord Fleamont after that if you prefer and the witch agrees. If you do not take the house of Fleamont one of your daughters will get the opportunity to do, the daughter needs to be from the Potter family even if you are also Lord Black and more."

Ragnok waved his hand and the parchment copied itself two times. Ragnok gave one copy to Harry and the other to Bonecrusher because all the family Harry decides to revive will also be under Bonecrusher's control. Ragnok saw the shock on Harry's face and saw Remus looking over Harry's shoulder. Remus was looking shocked and with awe in his eyes while he had a smile and was having difficulty not laughing it seems. Bonecrusher was looking from shock but soon turned into a smile.

However, before Ragnok could continue Kreacher popped in with a book in his hands. Kreacher said, "Master Harry Kreacher has found the book that Master asked for."

Kreacher gave Harry the book and Harry said "thank you very much Kreacher. As soon as we get home I want to talk to you Kreacher but could you, for now, continue to search for Leanne Porter?"

Kreacher nodded and said "of course Master Harry" not showing his fear as a Black elf for the talk Harry wants to have with him.

Kreacher popped out and Harry said, "I am sorry for the interruption Ragnok but I need to go to Bellatrix and ask her which curse she used."

Ragnok was starting to hate the interruptions but he nodded and agreed knowing it was important for Harry and because the Potter family was almost considered as goblin friends he would allow this interruption once more. Ragnok was thinking of how Harry plan to help Frank and Alice could go. Harry stood up immediately followed by Remus and Bill before Ragnok and Bonecrusher stood up immediately flanked by the royal guards.

**30****th**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts**

Harry and his group came in and walked immediately to Bellatrix's bed. When they reached the screen they opened to see nobody except the guards and a peacefully sleeping Bellatrix.

Ragnok calls for a healer including the potion to wake Bellatrix up. Goldhand hears Ragnok and immediately walks out of his office. He grabs a potion from a nearby cabinet before walking towards the king.

Goldhand walks towards Bellatrix and immediately administered the potion which makes Bellatrix wake up within 5 minutes.

Bellatrix sees the book that Harry holds and said: "Lord Black you want me to find the curse I used?"

Harry nodded and said, "yes and if you could also the counter curse or any other way to remove the curse."

Bellatrix nodded and asked, "could you give me the book?"

Harry nodded and gave her book before he took a seat between Remus and Bill that took a seat as soon as Goldhand had administered the potion.

After almost 10 more minutes Bellatrix find the curse and showed it to Harry. Bellatrix said, "this was the curse but I was casting but I got hit with a stunner before I could finalize the curse and it became this curse." Bellatrix showed another curse very similar but with one big difference the effect, but the wand movement and incantation were almost similar.

Bellatrix said "I was ordered to take care of them but my ex-husband was vague so I did want to do the least but unfortunately I couldn't. Fortunately, both curses have the same counter curse if my intended curse was still active but like I said it became the other. However, I must cast the counter curse because only the caster can. Frank and Alice would probably be in pain because everything they have witnessed while in that state will come back to them in exhilarated speed that could overload the brain with would cause to lose consciousness for some time. It would hurt them but not permanently hurt them but it is after all 16 years of memories they would get 'back'."

Harry nodded when he read the curses and the counter curse. He said mostly to himself "now I need to find a way to get Neville's parents here!"

Remus heard and said, "Harry I have an idea to get them here."

Harry looked at Remus and asked impatiently "how?"

Remus answered "Andi Dora's mother is a mediwitch. She works at St. Mungo's. She is allowed to enter almost every ward in St. Mungo's probably also were Frank and Alice are. She is on leave due to the holiday's but I am sure she can come in without too many problems. She can get to them without problems but to get them out at the same time we need a portkey and that is why I want to ask you Ragnok if you could we could use you one goblin Portkey that Andi can use to Portkey Frank and Alice and herself out of St. Mungo's and immediately to here."

Ragnok thought about it and discussed in Gobbledegook with Bonecrusher because using a goblin Portkey in a government building from the ministry of magic without approval is against the law the goblins and the ministry established. It had happened before but or it wasn't noticed or it wasn't important but with the corrupt government well more corrupt than normally it could have serious consequences like forfeiting their neutral stance if it was discovered and probably starting a new war between the goblins and the witches and wizards. Although after Williams discovery what almost cost three goblins their live it was difficult to claim they were still 'neutral' even though it wasn't known in wizarding Britain about the injured goblins.

After almost 30 minutes were none of the humans talked and Bill understand some of the Gobbledegook Ragnok nodded and turned to Remus and Harry and said "okay after everything that has happened the last few days we will provide the portkey and trust that Madam Bellatrix Black can cast the counter curse after Lord and Lady Longbottom has arrived here. However, we want that Madam Andromeda Black if possible have the discharge papers for both the Longbottom's and is not seen using a portkey because only our portkey can go through the wards from St. Mungo's wizarding hospital without approval."

Ragnok continued with "we will provide the Portkey for tomorrow so that Madam Andromeda Black can use it if she wants to help that is. I think it is time to have late dinner before we all retire."

Everybody nodded but before everybody left Harry looked at Bellatrix and said 'I want to thank you Madam Black for helping after we are done we can try to do something about the Dark Mark, but first the Longbottom's."

Bellatrix nodded and said, "thank you, Lord Black."

Harry was nearing his screen when he sees Fleur, Andromeda and a calmed Narcissa leaving the girl's side. Harry said, "Ma- Narcissa are you okay?"

Narcissa said "yes Harry I am sorry for not answering your question. If you want I can try to answer your question but I don't know if I can answer it."

Harry said, "no matter Narcissa if you can't you don't have to, but I do want to try another time."

Harry looked at Andromeda and said, "Madam Black we need your help."

Andromeda sees Harry looking at her and said: "Lord Black what can I do for you?"

Harry said, "Remus said that you work for St. Mungo's right?"

Andromeda nodded and Harry continued "Frank and Alice Longbottom are in one of the wards if I remember correctly it is the Janus Thickey Ward for irrevocable spell damage."

Andromeda knew of the ward, she worked in it for a time. She still has access to it even though she works at the children ward and the response unit mostly called in by the Auror department but that changed when Voldemort took the ministry over. Andromeda asked "yes Lord Black I know but why do you need my help. Almost all mediwitches and healers took a look before the experts tried to find the problem but the problem was never found."

Harry said "yes but the Cruciatus Curse can't make you lose your mind for a very long time and certainly not 16 years. So I thought if Bellatrix may know something and yes she did. She cast a curse but couldn't finish it and that made it a worse curse and that is why they are still in that state. Bellatrix agreed to help them by casting the counter curse. However we need to get them here as Bellatrix cannot enter neither can I, Remus, Dora or one of the girls if there happen to be people loyal to the ministry and/ or Death Eaters, that is why we ask if you can get them."

"We know it can be dangerous especially if Neville is creating problems in Hogwarts but Ragnok agreed to give you a goblin Portkey that can go through the wards. Ragnok did ask if you could get discharge paper for both and to make sure you aren't seen when you use the portkey" Harry ended.

Andromeda nodded and said "I will do it when do you want to do it? If we do it now there would be almost no problem but I never came in at night unless I was called and certainly not on my days off which I am now. If I come in tomorrow there is more chance for problems but it wouldn't arouse suspicion certainly if I come in with a good reason which I can have. I wasn't sure yet but I was planning to quit my job if I couldn't get the time off to help Nymphadora and Remus with their child. I didn't tell them Nymphadora is pregnant or that Remus is the father for the chance that Death Eaters were being told or find out but I said that I need more time off for family matter but because it was just House Tonks, they weren't sure yet and now house Tonks doesn't excite anymore in Britain."

Harry said "Madam Black if you don't want to quit you can say it is House Black business or I can sign something like that. I guess House Black has more power than House Tonks."

Andromeda said, "yes House Black has more power but let me think about it and I will tell you tomorrow morning."

Harry made a step forward when Fleur asked: "were you going to see the girls 'Arry?"

Harry nodded and Fleur said, "'Arry they are getting ready to sleep they said they will see you tomorrow."

Harry said, " oh okay thank you Fleur."

Fleur smiled and said "no problem 'Arry. I hope you know Bill knew nothing of the potions in 'Ermione."

Harry nodded and said, "yes Ragnok said the same thing and I trust Bill if he said he doesn't know he doesn't know."

Bill heard the last and had a beaming smile Fleur and Ragnok saw. Ragnok, Bonecrusher and the royal guards almost immediately left followed by Remus, Andromeda, and Narcissa after Remus gave Harry a hug and a good night followed by goodnight from Andromeda and Narcissa.

Bill put his hand and Harry's shoulder which surprised Harry and made him turned around with his wand in one hand under his chin and a knife pointed at Bill's stomach before the goblin guards could act who were standing just a few feet away. When Harry saw it was Bill he mumbled embarrassingly "sorry" while putting his wand and knife away.

Bill was shocked and said "sorry for startling you Harry and thank you for trusting me."

Bill gave Harry a brotherly pat on his shoulder before saying "goodnight" and Fleur had walked to Harry in the meantime and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on both cheeks and said 'sweet dreams 'Arry" before they both left the hospital wing.

**30****th**** December 1997, 12 Grimmauld Place, London**

All the girls were in the kitchen talking about what was taking Harry and the other girls so long at Gringotts. They wanted to go to Gringotts but both the Patil twins, Hannah, Tracey, Lisa, and Megan thought it wouldn't be a good idea and the McDougal twins decided to follows Lisa's lead as fellow Ravenclaw. Harry said they were alright and that he would return home today or tomorrow but it was already late so it would probably be tomorrow. The girls were talking with each other and thinking about friends that were in Hogwarts or home and hoping they were alright.

Everybody decided to take one more butterbeer before going to sleep when suddenly they hear something or someone falling in the sitting room. Everybody unless the Carrow twins grabbed their wand and walked quickly and quietly to the sitting room.

When Parvati, Padma, Hannah, and Megan all members from the DA looked in the sitting room they saw one man and one woman looking around confused. Hannah decided to ask the question they all wanted to know.

Hannah with her wand pointed at them she got their attention by saying "who are you?"

The man and woman turn around but didn't answer. The man asked, "where are we?"

Parvati stepped forward and said "first answer our question. Who are you?"

The man said, "if you answer our question first."

The woman decided to answer the question from the girls and said "we are the Gr- Wilkins. I am Monica and this is my husband Wendell."

The girls lower their wand and Padma says "we are in London at Grimmauld Place."

Before someone could say anything Hedwig has woken up and hooted what sounds like a greeting. The man and woman look at Hedwig and the woman said "Hedwig?"

Hedwig kind of nodded before flying to the woman for a pat and then fly over to the man for another pat before flying back to his perch. The girls see this when Padma and Parvati raise their wands everybody follows and walking to surround them but the Carrow twins were in the hallway using the wall as cover while looking in.

Padma calmly said, "we would prefer if you tell the truth."

Wendell said "we are telling you the truth. I am Wendell Wilkins and this is my wife Monica."

Padma said, "if Hedwig didn't recognize you we would have believed you, but I know as does my sister that Harry doesn't know a family named Wilkins unless you are his family."

Tracey said, "give us your wands!"

Monica said, "but we don't carry wands."

Wendell noticed Monica's mistake and a moment later Monica did also. Padma and Parvati for the first time ever in unison said: "tell us the truth."

Monica and Wendell saw the end of the wands were slowly lighting up and understand they were planning to cast something at them. Hedwig saw it and started to hoot with anger. Megan said "Hedwig, was it? We only want to keep this place safe for Harry and we don't know them. Also, they clearly lied at who they are."

Hedwig understands and stopped hooting while staying on her perch. She knew who they really were but without Harry, there was no way to tell them as only Harry understands her completely although a few from Harry's close friends understand her a little bit but none of the girls here understands her.

Monica and Wendell were looking at each other. Hedwig is here that means Harry is here if Harry is here Hermione should be here, but who are all those girls. Monica was thinking about all the girls her daughter talked about and try to match it with the girls that were around her and her husband. Unfortunately, the one her daughter talked the most about was Harry.

Suddenly she remembered Hermione talking about twins that were in different houses and they had their roots in India with the surname Patil if she remembered correctly Parvati in Gryffindor and Padma in Ravenclaw. She sees Padma and Parvati and they looked like her daughter described. None of the other girls look like anyone her daughter had described.

Monica decided to take a chance and asked watching the twins "are you perhaps Parvati and Padma Patil?"

The question made Parvati and Padma ready to cast but Tracey as a true Slytherin observed and said: "wait."

Tracey isn't really cunning like Daphne or Astoria but she was a good observer and her behavior made people talk easily that made people slip up easily like before.

Parvati and Padma glanced at each other but didn't cast. Parvati asked, "why Tracey?"

Tracey said "they don't carry wands but they could enter here. They know both of you by name and apparently only both of you. Hedwig seems to know them and doesn't attack them so I think we should trust them."

Tracey looked at Monica and Wendell and said "if they only tell us their real names. You don't have to worry we won't attack you if you are truthful."

Wendell said "where is Harry Potter? He should be here or Hedwig wouldn't be here."

Tracey blushed a bit as did some other when Hannah said "this is Harry's house and are safe as long as we stay inside. Harry isn't here but should probably return tomorrow at the latest. Now tell the truth, where did you come from and how did you get here?"

Wendell wasn't happy with the answer as was Monica. If Harry isn't here doesn't mean that they trust or follow Harry, but it is Harry's house according to them also they need to tell the truth otherwise they would be attacked. Harry was a good friend of their daughter and Hedwig was here. Also, their daughter said being in London for most of the summer two summers ago.

Wendell decided to tell the truth "okay the truth is that we are Hermione Granger parents. I am Daniel Granger but I prefer Dan and this is my wife Emma Granger. We were in Australia when a black raven flew into the house with parchment. Emma read it and there were only two sentences. The first sentence was,_ grab the parchment with both hands Dan and Emma _and the second sentence was, _say your daughter's name_. We did that and I think about 30 seconds later we were here."

Everyone drops their wand but kept it in there hand because no one has ever seen Hermione's parents before. Parvati decided to ask a question about there occupation. Parvati remembered Hermione telling her was her parents did.

"Mr and Mrs, Granger could you tell me what your job is?" Parvati asked. Padma was surprised her sister asked a very good question, she knew her sister was smarter than that she showed when she was with Lavender but even she didn't think about asking that question.

Emma said "we are dentists and are called doctors. That is called healers in the magical world, right? We clean and repair teeth if needed."

Padma and Parvati nodded that is what Hermione said her parents do, purebloods would never know that or at least not the purebloods that follow you-know-who. They are muggles and that is why they won't care a wand.

All the girls put their wands away and Tracey said: "it is late we can better go to sleep."

Megan said "Dobby."

Dobby popes in and said "what can Dobby do for Miss Megan?"

Megan said, "could you show Mr. and Mrs. Granger a bedroom that they can use now that Harry and a few other girls are in Gringotts."

"Dobby can do that" and grabs Mr. and Mrs. Granger and said, "Dobby will take Mr. and Mrs. Grangey to the bedroom from Lady Potter."

The girls all looked shocked but before they could say anything Dobby popped out with Hermione's parents. All the girls thought 'Lady Potter' did Harry got married? How would Astoria feel? Who could Lady Potter be? Maybe it is also Astoria?'

Lisa understands the thought and said, "girls we could better go to sleep and ask Dobby tomorrow it is too late to do it now."

A few girls were almost sleeping and many were yawning. A few girls didn't want to do it but agreed. When all the girls were in their bed everyone stayed awake thinking about Lady Potter until slowly everyone started to sleep. The last ones were Padma, Parvati, and Tracey just an hour before the sun would come up again they finally fell asleep.

**Let's end here. I got most of the things I wanted in the chapter. In the next chapter will Harry go home? Can Andromeda get Frank and Alice without a problem? What will be done with Bellatrix and can Dobby tell who Lady Potter is and of course where is Leanne? If the word count allowed it this will all be in the next chapter.**

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think of this chapter and story. **

**I hope you like to check out my other story if you haven't please do. Read and review that to please. Until the next time, it could take a long time (unless if the inspiration hit me and got some time). **


	14. Early Birds, Hermione learns, Goblin fri

**Chapter 14 Early Birds, Hermione learns, Goblin friend and Andromeda, the mediwitch is more than she seems.**

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital Wing, Gringotts **

It was early but Harry was already awake, it was a remnant from living with the Dursley's for 16 years even though it was only for the summer, the last 6 years. Today was an important day, today Andromeda would help to get Neville's parents but also restoring their minds and that means helping Bellatrix with her dark mark. Also asking Bill to get Ginny here because she needs to know about the marriage contract that was made 7 generations ago between Ancient house of Weasley and the most ancient and most noble house of Potter and hoping she wouldn't be mad.

Harry has put in his clothes and walks out in the hospital wings and see that only the guards are there. He gave a small bow and the guards responded with the same small bow. He decided to ask what looked like the captain "captain could you send someone to see if account manager Bonecrusher and King Ragnok are awake?"

Captain nodded and said something in Gobbledegook. One guard left and came back with a runner. The captain said something in Gobbledegook and the runner immediately ran out of the hospital wing. The captain said, "Lord Potter-Black we send word that you request account manager Bonecrusher and King Ragnok to come here."

Harry said, "thank you, captain ….?"

The captain said, "the name is Gugnot, Lord Potter-Black."

Harry said "thank you captain Gugnot" and went back to his a chair behind his screen waiting for Bonecrusher and Ragnok.

**31****st**** December 1997, Harry's side Hospital wing, Gringotts**

Harry was just waiting a few minutes before Hermione walks in and gave Harry a hug and a kiss before went to sit a chair next to Harry.

After Harry came back to reality he said: "good morning Hermione."

"Good morning Harry, you are up early."

"Well, I always was that is what you get when you live with the Dursley's for 16 years and I slept enough the last few days."

Hermione thought 'I think me and some of the girls would love to meet his so-called family or like Harry would say his relatives, not family.'

Harry asked "why are you up so early anyway? I know you wake up early but never this early and I wasn't expecting that after the tiring days we had."

Hermione blushed a bit and said, "I felt you wake up and that made me wake up."

Hermione told a bit about what the girls did and talked about after she left Harry when Harry was talking with Remus, Ragnok, Bonecrusher, and Bill yesterday. She also mentioned that Lord and Lady Greengrass visit for a bid before returning to there room and that Dora went to her and Remus room when Andromeda came to see Narcissa. Two guards from Harry's side escorted Dora when Hermione asked them much to Dora's dismay.

Harry talked about what he talked about with Remus, Ragnok, Bonecrusher, Bill, and Bellatrix. He also told him about his additional Lordships and apologized to Hermione about it at the end.

Hermione hugged Harry and said "I don't like it Harry but if there aren't more marriage contracts for those houses you don't have to marry other girls for those lines. Like you said the house Fleamont can also go to your daughter from house Potter maybe the others can to one of your children too. I mean you already have three houses and for one house you still need to find a wife. You already got your Lady Black, you will become Lord Bones, Lord Greengrass, Lord Davis, and possible Lord Li. Ginny will become Lady Potter and I am …..?"

Hermione was at a loss. Luna said Harry was her husband, but Ginny would become Lady Potter that is what the contract said.

Harry mumbled "Lady Potter."

The screen opened showing Ragnok, Bonecrusher, and Bill but Harry and Hermione didn't notice it.

Hermione heard him and looked shocked before asking "what did you say, Harry?"

Harry said looking at the ground "Lady Potter Hermione you are Lady Potter."

Hermione still looked shocked but also had her mouth open from shock before she stuttered "b-but how c-coul-could th-that be? Ginny-y will be-become L-Lady P-P-Potter."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said quietly "I don't know Hermione, but Ragnok said you were Lady Potter and Remus acknowledged it, not saying it couldn't be because of Ginny."

Before Hermione could say anything Ragnok said: "indeed Lady Potter, Lord Potter is right you are Lady Potter."

Hermione said almost sobbing but already with tears in her eyes and a few were already dropped down her cheek "oh no Ginny will hate me, she wanted to be Lady Potter, not for the fame or money but just to be with you, Harry."

Harry put his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears and said: "Well she could choose Peverell house and be Lady Peverell."

Hermione gave a watery smile. Ragnok said, however, "Lord Potter sorry but that can't happen Miss Weasley will be Lady Potter no matter what happens or has happened."

This was the first time Harry and Hermione noticed Ragnok, Bonecrusher, and Bill even though Hermione reacted on Ragnok's answer just a few seconds ago.

Hermione was still in tears but heard Harry asking Ragnok "how can that be? I can barely understand that I need and going to marry more than one girl."

At that moment Remus came in with Andromeda. They heard Remus say "yes I think you are right it is early but not nearly early enough to rouse suspicion if you enter St. Mungo's right now."

Andromeda sees Ragnok, Bonecrusher, and Bill standing in the opening of the screen to Harry's bed and walked towards it with Remus beside her.

Andromeda said, "Lord Potter can you sign this with Lord Black and place a wax seal with the Lord Black ring."

Harry nodded and said, "certainly Madam Black but what is in the letter and you can call me Harry."

Andromeda said "okay Lor-Harry. This letter is to ask leave for an unknown time due to a family matter for House Black. And Harry you can call me Andromeda, auntie Andi like you did when you were young or Andi what you also did sometimes."

Harry said, "okay Mad- Andi."

Harry felt saying Andi was right and felt like he did it before so Andromeda or better said Andi is telling the truth. He wanted to call her aunt or auntie but the word aunt remembered him of Petunia and Marge, actually, the Dursley's in general and those were not good memories.

Before someone could ask Ragnok had already sent for wax from a lit candle so Harry could place the wax after he signed it. Ragnok waves his hand and a quill and inkpot appear. Harry immediately signs it and less than two minutes later a goblin runs in with candle wax to place the wax seal at the back.

Ragnok nodded to Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher said drawing attention to him "Madam Black here is the Portkey for you to get Lord and Lady Longbottom out of St. Mungo. You can use it when you say Potter's request to make them come here directly. If you say Gringotts they will appear in the portkey room. You must hurry though the portkey works to noon if you don't get to them for noon the Portkey will no longer work."

Andi nodded and grab the letter Harry had just put the wax seal below where he signed as Lord Black. Andi immediately left to make sure she would reach Alice and Frank Longbottom, slightly Andi hoped that Harry would forgive her for her outburst. She knew that Harry didn't know as she asked yesterday when she went to console Narcissa. The girls promised they were not mad at her but Harry still needed to know because she insulted her head of house (the Lord) and it is an almost pureblood tradition that the head of house would be notified if it happens so he can punish the offender if he finds it needed.

Harry waited until Andi has left when he asked Ragnok again "Ragnok what do you mean Ginny is going to be Lady Potter while Hermione is Lady Potter?"

Ragnok gave a smile and said, "Harry did you forget the rings in the boxes beside the Lord and Heir ring."

Harry thought back at the boxes when he first got his Lord rings and then he said mostly to himself "is this is why there is more than one ring for Lady Potter? Just like for Black and Peverell?"

Hermione looks at Harry and said, "what do you mean more than one ring for Lady Potter?"

Harry didn't know how to answer Hermione's question without giving the idea he could have more wives then he already has, but also reassure her that Ginny wouldn't be too mad because she would be Lady Potter besides her.

Remus decided to help Harry for the real fear he saw in Harry's eyes and also saw in Harry's eyes he is afraid to hurt Hermione. Remus said, "Hermione there is an old 'pureblood law' that allows wizards that are last of their house like Harry to have more than one wife to make sure the line wouldn't die out and has a male heir."

"It also applies if a family has only one male heir like the Longbottom's even if Neville or Harry for that matter got a sister or several sisters they will still the only male heirs and would be allowed and almost required by law to get more than one wife for their line. The only difference is that Harry has more houses than Neville has. That is why both you and Ginny would be Lady Potter. I do want to add that Harry is allowed one more wife for the Potter line and is strongly advised to do so to make sure that the line wouldn't die out."

"However this law is only for the most ancient and most noble houses so the only two that are allowed are Neville and Harry, because the other house is the house of Bones but Susan is a witch and a female and the law doesn't give the witch to have more than one husband because she can only be pregnant from one wizard at the time. The only other house is the house of Black were Harry is the heir from. Even if Neville gets siblings the gap between is too big so the law would stay in effect for him get more wives even if one of the siblings would be male."

"There is one exception on the law though because of the large history and legend the house of Peverell also is allowed to have more witches to prevent it from dying out, the reason it died out was that the following generations only had daughters until the last daughter married Lord Potter. The last daughter allowed any sons to care on the name but the following generations from house Potter had only one son. All that tried to revive the Peverell line and that found a wife would only get daughters and the wizengamot refused to allow the Peverell or any line for that matter to be revived as long as they only had daughters. A few years after Harry's grandfather was born the wizengamot didn't refuse houses revived by witches anymore but it was still highly unusual and frowned upon. There are many requirements to even get it acknowledged by the ministry. Harry's grandfather and father tried, but alas something happened to the wives. Charlus' wife for the Peverell was murdered by the forces of Grindelwald and James' wife for the Peverell line was most probably Narcissa and she was forced to marry Lucius after Andi was disowned."

Hermione looked shocked from the moment she heard it was a law that allows Harry to have more wives than he already has because Daphne and Susan would keep their name and would be Potter or Black for that matter. Normally she would easily process this but if Harry wasn't holding her she would have slid out of her chair and fall on the ground.

After almost 10 minutes Hermione had understood the information and looked at Harry but Harry was avoiding her eyes when he felt the shock from Hermione with the bond. He unknowingly used occlumency to made Hermione feel nothing of him. Hermione said in her mind "Harry look at me" over and over again but she didn't hear Harry responding. When she said it aloud she felt Harry's fear. She did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed his face and kissed him to show him she wasn't mad and almost a little bit happy that Ginny wouldn't be to mad she hoped.

While Remus was talking Bill try to remember if he ever heard his father talking to him about that kind of law. It, of course, didn't apply to him or his family but still, he and his brothers learned all the pureblood laws as they were still purebloods in the purest sense even if they were seen as blood traitors, but the house of Weasley was the ancient house of Weasley not most ancient and most noble.

Remus said "the law was tried to be modified after the first war with you-know-who that ancient and noble were also able to do it but the dark families were still under investigation and didn't vote so it didn't pass. Because of the many deaths, the law was modified for the most ancient and noble houses or the ancient and most noble houses but to my knowledge all of the houses were killed or were in Azkaban because they followed or fully supported you-know-who which cause the house to lose standing (respect and heritage) and with that titles like most noble to noble. Actually, the only house that isn't following you-know... Tom is house Greengrass that is ancient and most noble others, house Crabbe and Goyle were most ancient and noble but lost their most ancient title to become the ancient house of Crabbe and the ancient house of Goyle. The lost a lot of money by paying a fine which cost them the noble title that otherwise would probably also be taken from them for be being a Death Eater even if they plead to be under the influence of the imperius curse."

It seems that Harry nor Hermione heard what Remus said about Harry's family because they were snogging. Hermione had already moved to Harry's lap and it took almost 5 more minutes with Remus calling Harry and Hermione multiple times until Hermione snapped saying "what do you want Remus?"

When she looked at Remus she saw a smiling Remus, Ragnok, and Bonecrusher while Bill is standing there thinking not looking at Harry and Hermione but didn't try to avoid looking at them either.

Hermione went red from embarrassment and try to get out Harry's lap, but Harry was holding her and kept her on his lap. Hermione said "Harry could you please let go?"

Harry shook his head but Hermione said "please Harry. Remus, Bill, Ragnok and Bonecrusher are looking at us not mentioning the guards."

Harry looked around her and saw Remus, Bill, Ragnok, and Bonecrusher and immediately let her go. Harry said quietly "sorry 'mione" before raising his voice and said "Sorry Ragnok, Bonecrusher, Remus, and Bill."

Ragnok said "don't worry Harry. I think we understand that you were afraid Lady Potter will be mad about the other Lady Potter and probably even a third." Ragnok remembered the two other names on the parchment when it showed the family Potter tree. Ragnok wondered if there would be a third Lady Potter who it would be but it would probably be Miss Bell as Miss Delacour is the only heiress because Miss Fleur Delacour is married and took the name Weasley.

Harry looked at Bill and said, "Bill I think I need to apologize because Ginny needs to marry me and share me because the old contract is unbreakable."

Bill gave a guanine smile and said "don't worry about it Harry she may be mad and angry at first but after she calmed down she would be alright and happy because she would still be married to you and have the sisters she always wanted to have. Sure she has Fleur, Angelina, and Alicia if the twins are as serious as I think they are but your other wives would be more like real sisters than Fleur, Angelina or Alicia will be at least at first."

Harry hoped Bill was right … oh, how he hoped so. Harry was thinking if Bill would know where Ginny is because according to Neville Ginny as her whole family would go into hiding well except Bill and Fleur because they are here.

Harry heard Hermione in his mind saying 'we need to get Ginny here soon. The longer it takes the more difficult it would be telling her I am Lady Potter but she will also be Lady Potter and she would need to share you Harry with more than just me.'

Harry groaned while thinking 'why is my life always so troubling and complicated and never easy.'

Hermione responded in his mind 'because you are Harry Potter and you always find trouble.'

Harry said out loud "no Hermione trouble always finds me."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher glanced at each other and smiled knowing that the soulbond was forming rapidly it seems. If Harry said something rather random mean they could speak to each other in their minds. Soulbond took mostly months to get to that point. Some soulbonds never reach that stage and some marriage bonds did weirdly enough, but it mostly depended on the magical power, the connection like best friends that Harry and Hermione have, the compatibility and of course the love they have for each other.

Harry said when Hermione didn't reply "Bill is it possible to get Ginny here. I need to talk to her."

Bill nodded but before he could leave Ragnok said "William it would be wise to also get your father, Mr. Weasley, here. Take this."

Bonecrusher holds out a quill. Bill grabbed it before pocketing it. Ragnok said "the activation is Gringotts. We will be in Bonecrusher office so if you can bring your sister and father there we can handle everything."

Bill nodded and said, "of course King Ragnok, but if you don't mind I first get the other Portkeys from the room you so gracefully provided before I go to my family if you don't mind."

Ragnok said, "as long as you bring back your sister and father and only them unless your family is under attack."

Bill nodded before leaving the hospital wing. Ragnok turned to Harry and said "Harry could you join follow us."

Harry nodded and grabbed Hermione before following Ragnok. When Remus didn't move Harry said: "Moony what are you waiting for?"

Remus smiled and immediately followed Harry and Hermione.

**31****st**** December 1997, account managers office Bonecrusher, Gringotts **

When they entered office Ragnok and Bonecrusher said behind the desk and the guards took their position again with two on the outside that would lead to the main hall, their order was to only let curse breaker Weasley in with his father and younger sister and that curse breaker apprentice Delacour was allowed to enter with them if she was present everybody else wasn't allowed. To make sure they weren't interrupted again beside the two guards a full goblin battalion consisting of 5 goblin squads was ready in the second door on the right from the office to the main hall.

Ragnok said "Harry I hope we can finish this time after the many interruptions. If Madam Black returns with Lord and Lady Longbottom we will be notified. I don't want to extend this meeting much longer. Madam Bellatrix Black has her dark mark and we have two plans that could be prepared right now but that could be discussed after we discussed the necessary things.

"First the house of Peverell has all the properties and business share transferred to the Potters. In these documents, you see all the requirements for a wife for the Peverell line and all the properties, vaults and business share that have been transferred to the Potters."

Before Harry could grab it Hermione grabbed it again. Harry wanted to groan about it but maybe it was better if he would look over it when he has time after the meeting perhaps.

Bonecrusher grabbed some more documents out of the desk and said something in Gobbledegook sending one guard away that soon returned.

Ragnok looked to the documents and said "this is the house of Gryffindor. The vault is some money but mostly heirlooms and goblin made weapons but not the sword, however. Try to call for the sword as the heir of Gryffindor it should answer to your call as long as there is no Lord."

Harry said, "I have the sword at my late godfather's house."

Ragnok said, "If you would please call it."

Harry wondered why but it didn't matter. He thought 'sword of Gryffindor come to me.'

Harry felt a sword materialize in his hand and held out the sword to show it to Ragnok and Bonecrusher. Ragnok said, "please put the sword on the table."

Harry did as Ragnok said. Bonecrusher said "Harry to make sure that the sword of Gryffindor will come on to you or your heir it will need 13 drops of your blood. The basilisk venom will strengthen it."

Harry said, "it already has basilisk venom from when I stabbed the basilisk a couple of years back."

Bonecrusher said, "I mean strengthen it even more if that is possible."

Bonecrusher handed Harry the ritual dagger and Harry cut the palm of his left hand. After almost 2 minutes 13 drops have dropped on the sword before the cut healed again. The sword light up before the light stopped. After the light had stopped Harry felt the pull from the sword and felt that the sword was where it was right now meaning he could sense where the sword is if he lost it or was stolen.

Ragnok handed the sword back to Harry when a goblin enters with a scabbard. Ragnok said "ah Harry here is the scabbard that was made for the sword. If you don't want it to bother you like the Black sword would I advise to strap it to your back."

Harry nodded and put the sword in the scabbard. Hermione help with the strap that is from the left shoulder to his right hip and an added strap to his right arm. Hermione helps to tighten the straps to make sure the sword wouldn't fall off his back.

Harry smiled and said, "thank you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled back and said, "you're welcome Harry."

Ragnok smiled at the love he sees before him, it warms his heart. Ragnok said "Harry the sword can be invisible if you want just like the rings. Only you and your heirs can take the sword out of the scabbard and use it. At least until you have completed the soulbond with Lady Potter or the other bonds like the marriage bond with Lady Black and the others. It isn't able to be summoned out of the scabbard."

"Anyone that tries to use the sword would get hurt with a curse that is almost as strong as the Cruciatus curse. However, it would not be a very strong curse at first unless you keep holding the sword. It would get stronger the longer you hold it. Also, the Lord of Gryffindor will always see the sword even if it is 'invisible' or disillusioned" Bonecrusher added.

Harry said to no one in particular "and I can feel the sword, the pull to be close to me and where it is."

Harry saw Ragnok and Bonecrusher nod, meaning that Harry was right. The sword was goblin made so Harry understands Ragnok and seemingly Bonecrusher knew what the sword can do.

Ragnok said "there is one marriage requirement to marry someone for the Gryffindor line, the girl if attended Hogwarts must be a Gryffindor at least in the second semester their sixth year by the time they marry but could be betrothed by the start of the male third year is the girl has at least finished first year (or is in her first year after the exams are done). Gryffindor is an ancient house believe to be extinct but as a founder's house from Hogwarts the same rules apply for the most ancient and most noble house but to get those titles for Gryffindor you must petition the ministry and defend your claim which at the moment is of course impossible. Gryffindor and Slytherin for that matter have the same rules because both houses were here before the ministry and their rules for being an ancient house, a noble house or both also including when you are most ancient or most noble. Although you don't have to take more than one wife for Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Harry's head was spinning and barely able to understand what they were saying, but thanks to the soulbond Harry was able to keep up thanks to Hermione's organized mind.

Ragnok "this is are contents of the Slytherin vault" and again Hermione grabbed it, but this time Hermione said in his mind 'Harry we can look through it when we have the time. I think it would best when we are in Grimmauld Place or when they are busy with Bellatrix's dark mark.'

Harry nodded. Bonecrusher grabbed on parchment and said "this is the marriage requirements for the noble house of Fleamont just like most of the Perevell's all contents from Fleamont house vaults were moved to the Potter vault but were kept apart in the Potter family vault. There were two properties in England but both were destroyed in the last war. The land is still owned by the Potters and if you want the properties can be rebuilt."

Harry said, "maybe after the war is over."

Ragnok nodded as did Bonecrusher obviously agreeing with Harry. Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder showing his support while Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

Ragnok waved his hand and three boxes appear on the table. Harry sees three crests, one crest with one Griffin with a lion on both sides and a phoenix above the Griffin with his wings spread, another crest with two snakes around each other and one large snake under them and the last crest with trees and an owl above it flying.

Ragnok opened the box and except for the house of Fleamont, it showed the same amount of rings like Potter, Black, and Peverell (2 Lord rings, 1 Heir ring and 3 Lady/wife rings). The house of Fleamont had only three rings, one Lord, one Heir, and one Lady ring.

What Harry didn't know was that Ragnok already requested one more ring to be made for the Potter family and one for the Black family that looks exactly like the other three Lady/wife rings for the family. Ragnok suspected like many Potters before Harry that the engagement and wedding rings would need to be made as the wife wants. It isn't uncommon but most 'pureblood'' and/or old family don't get a wedding ring beside the Lady ring.

Ragnok said, "now finally the last order of business…."

Before he could start a goblin run in and said something in Gobbledegook. Ragnok nodded and replied before returning to look at Harry. Ragnok said, "Madam Black had returned with Lord and Lady Longbottom but I would prefer to address the last order of business before we join them."

Harry asked "Is Andi okay? And the Longbottoms?"

Ragnok said "Madam Black is hurt but it doesn't look life-threating and the healers are examining her as we speak. The runner only came to tell me that she was hurt and were already examining her if that was okay and to tell me that Lord and Lady Longbottom look unhurt for the moment. We received a letter two days ago that Heir Longbottom is at Hogwarts and therefore he couldn't come and Madam Longbottom couldn't come without Heir Longbottom for the bequests you made Harry but if Lord and Lady Longbottom recover we will send out a new message and urgently request them both."

Harry, Hermione and Remus nodded, Harry forgot that Neville and his grandmother got a letter from Gringotts that they needed to appear to get the bequests Harry changed from Alice and Frank to Neville.

Ragnok continued "like in your parents will they wanted you to grow up at Potter Manor if you were raised by one of your guardians. The Potter Manor or better said the Potter ancestral land is now one of the best-protected property in England if not the world. However, the Death Eaters broke through it once during the first war and damaged the manor and killed your grandparents before help arrived. The manor was rebuilt and the wards were strengthened. However, for some reason, your parents left the manor to their home in Godric's Hollow that was owned by the Peverell family until the last daughter married into the Potter family which made it property from the Potter's."

"Your parents paid for a Portkey to Potter Manor and your father made a Portkey for a place he called the Marauder's den where we put Goblin magic in to go through wizard wards."

Ragnok grabbed two Portkeys. He put them on the desk and pointed to the first Portkey that is a belt with the two Potter's crest. Ragnok said, "this is the Portkey for Potter Manor, the place is connected to the floo but it had another name than Potter Manor but when you go to the Potter Manor there should be something for you with the information about the Manor that you need to know."

The other is a piece of parchment with the name Prongslet on it and Ragnok said "this place is to the thing your father called the Marauder's den. This Portkey will activate with the marauder motto that you should know if not there should be a clue in the family vault and at Potter Manor. Do you know it?"

Harry nodded and asked "the other Portkey?"

"The Portkey to Potter Manor is activated by a phrase. Bonecrusher?"

Bonecrusher looked through some parchment until he handed Ragnok one. Ragnok looked at the parchment and nodded. Ragnok while giving Harry the parchment said: "do not speak it or the Portkey will activate feeling Potter magic closely without duress or mind control."

Harry nodded and looked at it. He read 'to activate say Messr Prongs home.' If you are a Potter by family or marriage you can also say 'antlers safety' which will immediately transport you to safety inside the family home.'

Remus said "well that explains why he said that when he, Sirius, Kingsley and I were able to escape that one time… oh and Frank too."

Harry pocket both items and said, "thank you Ragnok I think it would be a better home than Grimmauld Place at the moment."

Ragnok said, "one more thing Heir Potter we the goblin of Gringotts want to offer for a small fee to place wards on both properties and for a discount on other properties that you buy or own after the war."

Harry said, "thank you Ragnok and you too Bonecrusher."

Ragnok said "no problem Harry."

Ragnok holds out his hand and Harry shook Ragnok's hand. When Harry shook Harry's hand Ragnok said something a small sentence in Gobbledegook and Bonecrusher put his hand on the shaking hands and said something different in Gobbledegook. The hands from Ragnok, Bonecrusher, and Harry light up and disappeared after almost half a minute seconds.

Hermione didn't understand what happened at looked at Remus when she sees the shocked face. Remus couldn't stop looking at the shaking hands until almost a minute after the light disappeared Ragnok let go of Harry's hand.

Remus saw Hermione's confusion and whispered: "I don't know for sure but it seems like Harry is now a friend of the goblin nation."

Ragnok heard and said, "Remus not only Harry but all his mates and family members as long as they show us a decent amount of respect like yourself and Lady Potter do."

Remus said, "thank you Ragnok and Bonecrusher."

Bonecrusher said "we are honored that Harry accepted otherwise there would be no light. He may have not said anything but his magic accepted it."

Ragnok said "now I can tell you what William found after we removed the Horcrux out of your head. The golden dome was to prevent the soul shard from escaping. We did not expect that the golden dome would break, but in the end, it didn't matter as it went through the floor and not the ceiling. William managed to cast a spell that could track it for a short time. We followed the trail and a few goblins working saw the black smoke pas them towards one of the more secure vaults."

"The vault was recently changed from owner. We were planning to move everything in the vault to the family vault. When goblins, William and Fleur went into the vault when William's spell tracked it there, three goblins got severely injured and they were transported to one of the other hospital wings located deeper beneath Gringotts. Anyway William, Fleur and five other goblins didn't get hurt and managed to get the item. It was another Horcrux by the same wizard, we managed to save the item by using the Horcrux ritual, the original ritual."

"The vault was the old Lestrange vault that changed to your vault Harry and the item was Hufflepuffs legendary cup. We placed the cup in the family Black vault-like everything that wasn't dark magic. We decided to examine everything in the vault as is our right after finding dangerous and very dark magic like the Horcrux."

"We as Gringotts forbid dark magic in our vaults and nothing is dark not to mention dangerous as a Horcrux. If we noticed the Horcrux before they vault would have been forfeited to Gringotts but because the Black family gained the vault without knowing it we only removed all items with dark magic and took 25% of all goblin made jewelry and weapons as payment."

Harry nodded and said, "I would have like if you told me but I understand the payment and obviously agree."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher grinned because most wizards and witches would demand the return of 'their' jewelry and weapons as so-called heirlooms. What Harry didn't know was that Ragnok and Bonecrusher removed only the goblin made weapons and jewelry that had dark magic in them which happened to contain about 25% of all goblin made items. If there was no dark magic in the goblin made items they wouldn't have taken them as Harry couldn't have known about the Horcrux.

Ragnok looked at Bonecrusher and Bonecrusher shook his head. Ragnok grinned before he said, "Harry it seems that we have nothing more to discuss do you have any questions?"

Harry said "I haven't seen the document about all the vaults yet. If I have a question I will send a letter to request a meeting."

Ragnok nodded. Bonecrusher said "Harry do you want me to continue managing your accounts from all the families and investing in magical and muggle companies that you want to invest to, have my advice on the matter or recommendations for company to invest in and expanded some of the companies you have the majority of the stocks from or own completely?"

Harry said "please do Bonecrusher it looks like you did a very good job. I will look through the family I have to do or advice so if you could just continue with what you did. When the war is over we can talk and decide on what you just suggested. For now, just do what you did for the last 16 years."

Bonecrusher said "thank you, Harry. If you want to invest in a company or see something that could be improved like starting a new company from one of the farms you own please let me know and I see what can do and look if it would improve your income in the short and long run."

Harry asked "farms?"

Bonecrusher said, "yes the Potter and Black own a couple of farms on the Britain Isles, the European mainland and some other places that slipped my mind."

Harry said, "okay Bonecrusher if I have I will let you know, but I think Daphne, Astoria and maybe Su would have a better idea."

Bonecrusher nodded and said "they could also let me know but you need to place the seal and sign it otherwise I couldn't do it unless they use their own family vault until you become the Lord even though they would have the final say except for Lady Black and Lady Potter because you are the Lord by blood that you have not with Bones or Greengrass. I may need some help with the number of families is that agreeable to you?"

Harry said, "take all the help you need, just let me know who, why, for which family and what the fee would be."

Bonecrusher nodded and Ragnok said, "there will probably only a small fee but Harry I understand you wanted to see Madam Black and Lord and Lady Longbottom."

Harry nodded. Ragnok said "then we better go to the hospital wing. Madam Bellatrix Black probably want to wait until you are there before she cast the counter curse so that you would help her with the dark mark."

Harry nodded before grabbing Hermione's hand to pull her up and mention Remus to stand up before Ragnok and Bonecrusher stood up. When everybody stood Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and one guard went to the door that leads to the main hall and said something to the guards before closing the door and leading the group through the other leading to the Hospital wing.

**31****st**** December 1997, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London**

Earlier the same day Andromeda apparated to the entrance of St. Mungo. She walks in a sees it is almost empty what she excepted, it is early and most visitors come around noon it is the last day of the year so normally tonight there will be a party by a wizengamot members sometimes more than one.

Andromeda sees a familiar healer and greets her before using the elevator to go to the fourth floor. She isn't questioned why she is here so she would first see if Frank and Alice are still in the Janus Thickey Ward for irrevocable spell damage also known as ward 49.

**31****st**** December 1997, Janus Thickey Ward, fourth floor, St. Mungo's, London**

Andromeda walks in. She sees a healer not noticing her and decided to not let the healer know she is here. She 'pretends' to be a healer that works in the ward and checks every patient until she finds Frank and Alice Longbottom. When she finds them she needs to decide to take them now she can or first need to try to get them released, but that could get unneeded attention.

Andromeda suddenly heard from behind her "who are you and what are you doing here?"

Andromeda turns around and sees a healer she had never seen before but somehow seems familiar but doesn't know from where. She said, "I am a healer examining the patients to see if I can give some family some good news before the new year start."

The healer looks her over. Andromeda has her healer robes always with her just in case just like she didn't when she went to Gringotts. The healer said, "I don't think it is necessary, but if there are any changes I will let you know."

Andromeda nodded and walks out of the ward and thinks "by merlin glasses why didn't I grab my chance. Well, better go to the head of the hospital and fill in the paperwork although I don't know why Ragnok wants that paperwork."

**31****st**** December 1997, Ground floor, St. Mungo's, London **

Andromeda was thinking about how to get everything she needs when she walks into her office in the rapid response unit and first aid. She starts to fill out the paperwork and hopes the head of the hospital will sign it.

After almost 10 minutes and summoning the last reports from Frank and Alice Longbottom she walks out of her office with everything in her bag with a featherlight charm and an undetectable expansion charm after she shrunken her personal possessions.

After a few minutes, she reached the head of the hospital office. She knocks before she hears enter. She walks in and said "sir, could you sign this?"

The head hated paperwork so without looking at what he signs he signs it. He asked, "Is that all Healer Tonks?"

Andromeda wanted to correct him but that could pose a problem and raise questions. She said "Sir, did you have an answer containing my leave for family matters?"

The head healer said "ah yes and we cannot give you leave. We are understaffed as it is and we cannot lose you."

Andromeda said "then I hand in my letter of resignation" she put the letter on the desk before immediately leave the room.

She didn't know that when the head healer saw the house of Black seal signed by Lord Black he had almost fainted, he forgot that her maiden name was Black. The Black family is a very old, powerful and wealthy. The head healer is a supporter from you-know-who and is a real pureblood, suddenly he remembered that Harry Potter was the new head of house Black and immediately made a floo call. Less than one minute later he opened the floo to let eight Death Eaters walk out of the fireplace and sending four to the top floor searching from there and the other four starting searching from his office to the to moment they met the other group halfway to find Andromeda if she still is in St. Mungo because she probably knows where Harry Potter is.

**31****st**** December 1997, Fourth Floor, St. Mungo's, London**

Andromeda had what she came for now quickly go to Frank and Alice and get them out of here. Just outside of the ward she thinks 'almost there and no problems, fortunately. I hope Bella can cast the counter curse because then Harry will certainly help her.'

She looks inside and doesn't see the healer from before and she walks in, directly to Frank and Alice beds. She is just outside the screen from Frank and Alice when she hears the same healer as before "I said before if something change I will let you know."

When Andromeda turns around the healer is accompanied by four guards that were dressed as Death Eaters and sees two Death Eaters walk out behind a screen across from Frank and Alice. All six had their wand pointed at her. Andromeda grabbed her wand while dodging two _Stupefy_, one _Petrificus Totalus, _and one _Incarcerous_. Even though she is a pureblood she learned the benefit from dodging what most pureblood never tries to learn or didn't have the stamina to do it during a battle 'or brain capacity' Andromeda thought.

She cast two _Stupefies_ to the two that were across from Frank and Alice to make sure that they didn't hurt them if they thought they were losing, hurting or killing the ones that couldn't protect themselves is not below the Death Eaters. Her spells hit before she feels pain on her wand arm and sees blood. It seems that she was hit with _Diffindo_. She looks back and cast _Protego_ silently to block two _Diffindo's_ and one _Confringo_, but needed to dodge _Expulso_ because _Confringo _broke her shield. She noticed that the healer wasn't in the ward anymore and that caused her to slip up making sure the healer didn't try to flank her. She was hit with a weak _Depluso _that send her back multiple feet with took her off balance and she almost fell over. She managed to stay on her feet but not before another Diffindo hit on her left leg and the other arm then her wand arm. She was bleeding because all cuts were pretty deep.

She immediately shot four spells to two of the four Death Eaters. She shot to _Bombarda's _breaking their shield followed by two _Expluso's _with so much for one of the Death Eaters went through the wall and didn't stand up when he hit the wall in the hallway outside of the ward. She other was slowly standing up severely hurt if she sees the arm and leg at an awkward angle. Suddenly she was screaming when one of the other two Death Eaters shouted _"Crucio."_

The severely hurt Death Eater said with difficulty "well Andromeda Black the disgraced Black sister I think we can still use you, you are a pureblood, after all, I think Lucius would love to see his first betrothed after so long." The Death Eaters laughed which cause to break the Crucitatus Curse_. _

Andromeda pointed her wand a the wounded Death Eater and shouted _ "Stupefy" _which shot him to the wall again but this time you could hear a sickening crushing sound from breaking bones and he didn't get up after a few seconds. The other two Death Eaters were shocked that she could send a spell especially with so much power after just being hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

Andromeda managed to stand before the Death Eaters looked at her. She sends one Reducto in front of them with caused to wound the Death Eaters with flying stones before she sends _Diffendo_ to one and a piecing curse to the other. The Death Eaters tried to block it, but only one succeeded. The piercing curse went through the shield and went straight through his chest just a few inches to the left of his heart but Andromeda knew it was life threating especially if he didn't get medical attention soon. The Diffendo was blocked but barely otherwise it would have taken his head straight off.

The last Death Eater was slowly retreating trying to stall time until the other four Death Eaters and the Healer who was another follower from you-know-who but not marked would come here. Andromeda managed to get a few minor cuts on the Death Eater when 7 minutes later the Healer and the other four Death Eaters arrived.

Andromeda was still losing blood and knew that she had killed three Death Eaters but didn't have the power to hold on for much longer mostly due to blood loss. She shot Reducto's that were blocked. She blocks a few spells when she barely managed to dodge the killing curse. She hears one of the Death Eaters screaming "idiot don't do that we need to capture her alive to know where Potter is and why she is here."

Andromeda thinks "that is why they didn't use the killing curse before." The four Death Eaters including the healer was looking at apparently the leader which gave Andromeda the chance to fire off four _"Diffindo's." _Two were aimed at the Death Eater that shot the killing curse which lost an arm quickly followed by his head. The last Death eater from the first group got a large cut in his chest with much blood that Andromeda knew that he needed blood replenishing potions soon or no healing would save him. The last _Diffendo_ also make a large cut on the chest of one of the Death Eaters but it wasn't very deep so not life-threatening but it almost took his wand arm off. Then she shouted _"Expelliarmus" _ to the leader but he easily blocked it before shouting _"Bombarda" _which Andromeda barely managed to block but was still pushed back several feet. She cast _"Everte Statum"_ that has the same effect as Depluso that cost less power to cast but also had less chance to hurt someone. She shot at the healer that was pushed against the wall barely a foot behind him that cost his leg and shoulder to break or strain if Andromeda sees it correctly.

Andromeda was hit with a Diffendo on her shoulder and knew that she needed to hurry. She shouted _"Fumos" _when the leader cast Diffendo which Andromeda dodged. She cast four Reducto's to the group and runs as fast as the could with the wounds to Frank and Alice and see that they are awake meaning no harm has been done. She grabbed the Portkey and grabbed their hand to put it on them with the sticking charm not taken any change. She sees spells coming through the smokescreen but missing her by feet. She tried to remember the words to go to the hospital wing but the blood loss caused her to have trouble thinking so she said the only word she knew would work "Gringotts" but the moment she said the S she felt much pain at her back.

She opened her eyes and see she is in the Gringotts Portkey room where she also was a few days ago. She sees that both Frank and Alice are with her and sighed. She sees two Goblin immediately leaving and sees that eight guards standing around Frank, Alice and her in a defensive position so that no one could attack them if other Portkey's would come in with enemies. She felt her adrenaline leaving her body after a few minutes. Her sight was getting blurry when the door opened but managed to recognize the healer clothes that Goblins healers wear and at that moment she passed out.

**Let stop here for now. I knew I said it could take some time but I just got the inspiration and got some time because unfortunately, I am sick at the moment. I did go over my intended word count but couldn't stop right in the middle of the fight Andromeda had now could we? Any way Hermione learned more about the wizarding world, Bellatrix get her chance for redemption and Harry's new home is revealed. **

**In the next chapter we will go back to Grimmauld seeing how Hermione's parents are doing with the other girls, how Harry will react on Andromeda's wounds, Bellatrix treatment will be decided, but also how will the girls feel that Harry had the last things discussed with Ragnok and Bonecrusher without them but with Hermione especially how will Astoria react as Lady Black? **

**Also what a few people requested Ginny will be in the next chapter and will Harry go home? And what about Leanne? I hope I can get all the things I want in the next chapter (probably not) with my eye on the word count so maybe an extra-large chapter depends on what I can do or have time to. **

**Please read and review. Don't forget to check out my other story.**

**Up until next time, unfortunately, even though I am sick am I still very busy so it could take some time until this or my other story will have a new chapter. **


	15. The Grangers are real, the Longbottom's

**Chapter 15 The Grangers are real, the Longbottom's return, the bonds form and the ritual is decided**

**31****st**** December 1997, Grimmauld Place, London**

It was past noon when the first girls started to wake up. Tracey, Parvati, and Padma were the first ones up even though they were the last to fall asleep. They were tired because of the few hours rest they had. When they went downstairs they were the first that were down. They took a seat in the kitchen. Dobby pops in and ask "what can Dobby make for misses?"

Tracey, Parvati, and Padma all asked for the same thing and 15 minutes later they were enjoying their meal. Even though Tracey was a Slytherin the months spend together in Grimmauld Place made sure that everyone could get along and almost look past the houses they were assigned to, although girls from the same house were spending more time together but that doesn't mean that they didn't like the other girls like Tracey, Parvati and Padma spending quite some time and for the last two days Tracey slept in their room. Tracey didn't like being alone now Daphne and Astoria were both in Gringotts.

They heard heavy footsteps so that were probably the Grangers. Padma walked towards the hallway and the stairs. She wanted to tell them to stop because the hallway had many spells and she like her sister and Tracey were still not thrusting the Grangers. Sure now she looks back the mother looks a lot like Hermione and their occupation was also true but still.

Padma said, "wait."

But it was too late both Grangers were standing in the hallway. Tracey, Padma, and Parvati felt that the magic start to rise, they remembered the feel of the magic, it felt like Harry's magic when he lost control about Luna. Not a second later the magic 'disappeared' and the house didn't attack the Grangers. Dan asked, "why?"

Padma said "nothing Mr. Granger, but just let me tell you that now we will trust you completely."

Parvati and Tracey heard and agreed with Padma if the hallway and therefor the house didn't attack them they would be no threat to them and Harry but also had no ill will against them but also was a friend from Harry or in this case family from a friend.

Dobby popped in when the Grangers took a seat in the kitchen and soon had their meal. Soon after that, the other girls came down not more than two at a time and almost one hour later everybody was down and only the last four were still eating but were almost done.

Padma said "girls I have to say something important. We can trust Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger in case you didn't trust them last night what would be wise, we are at war after all. I couldn't stop them when they walked downstairs from setting foot in the hallway. We did feel the magic rising but after only a few seconds he magic descended and didn't attack the Grangers which means the house knows that they aren't a threat or have ill will to us and more importantly to Harry."

All the girls looked surprised. Padma was right almost nobody trusted them after they lied the first time, but if the house didn't attack them then they were trustworthy at least until Harry and more importantly Hermione came back.

Tracey said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger like we said last night we can't leave the house because it isn't safe outside and this house is being watched by the Death Eaters if you know who they are?"

Dan said, "they are the terrorists that believe in blood purity right?"

Sally-Anne said, "yes, they are called Death Eaters and a good muggle substitute term is terrorist and before you asked I am a half-blood but my mother was a muggleborn who learned me and my father a lot about the muggle world and words."

Dan and Emma nodded. They were told about the terrorist… Death Eaters and Voldemort by Hermione but they were supposed to be defeated. However, before Hermione's sixth year they felt something was wrong and Hermione told her parents the truth and that was even worse than what she told in the summer after her third year about the troll, the basilisk, and dementors.

It was hard to let her go again but Emma trusted Hermione enough that she wanted to learn and not be blinded by the obvious feelings she had for Harry even though Hermione tried to convince her they were just best friends. Dan wasn't happy but with every story, Hermione told about Harry, he seemed like the best boy that just barely deserved his little princess, but there were no better blokes out there to his knowledge although this Neville sounded to be a 'close' second-best after Harry.

Dan just hoped that Hermione would tell Harry how she felt because it looked like Hermione was more interested in Ronald. She always fights with Ronald so Emma and he were hoping she would take the step and not be afraid that it would ruin her friendship with Harry. Emma tried to convince Hermione it didn't, but he didn't know if he wanted it or not. Emma was right even if he didn't want to lose his little girl to a boy that soon but I mean he jumped on a troll, stayed almost every day she was petrified, stood up to bullies. Oh, how sad she was when he didn't ask her for the Yule Ball in their fourth year and she was feeling guilty because of one of her best girlfriend ….. Ginny if I remember also liked Harry as did some other friends.

Emma knew that Hermione didn't try to start a relationship with Harry because at least half the school if not more have a crush on Harry and she was very insecure about herself, mostly by the school bullies in elementary school, but also by some bullies in Hogwarts but Emma was very happy Harry was there for her and that is not mentioning Hedwig, Harry's owl, always came to bring Hermione their present the day before her birthday.

Both Dan and Emma were so lost in thoughts that they didn't hear what Tracey said. When they didn't respond Tracey seat down and waited until the Grangers responded. After a few minutes, the Grangers started to look around and Tracey said: "I think you were lost in your thoughts when you didn't respond after I ask you a question."

Emma said "sorry, what did you ask? Tracey right?"

Tracey nodded and said "I wanted to introduce myself and that if you wanted I or one of the other girls can show you the library. There are many books their including more books about the wizarding world's customs, laws and history and also show the difference between the muggle history and magical history but also if some wars were started by the muggles or magical or work together like with Hitler and Grindelwald."

Emma said, "didn't Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald?"

Lisa said "yes, but he did it after a couple of years. There is speculation of Dumbledore killed Grindelwald or not, but yes he defeated Grindelwald before Germany was defeated."

Dan and Emma nodded but before thinking about other things Tracey said with a loud voice "let me introduce myself. I am Tracey Davis, Slytherin and in the same year as Hermione."

Parvati followed Tracey's example and said: "I am Parvati Patil, Gryffindor and also in the same year as Hermione, but I am also in her dorm."

Padma said, "I am Padma Patil twin sister of Parvati, Ravenclaw and of course in the same year as Hermione."

It followed by all the other girls with first the Ravenclaw then the Hufflepuffs and end with the Carrow twins from Slytherin. Dan and Emma greeted everyone and asked if someone could show them the library. Padma, Parvati and the Ravenclaws all nodded and immediately showed them the library as they were planning to go to the library anyway.

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital Wing, Gringotts**

Harry walks in behind Ragnok and Bonecrusher with Hermione beside him and Remus behind him. Harry sees Dora was being held by Narcissa while looking at a new screen with four guards. Dora sees Remus and lets Narcissa go to almost run to Remus with tears in her eyes. Dora said "Harry my mother is hurt and the healers are working on her. I want to know what she did that hurt her, did you do it because she had an outburst against Lady Black and how could you?"

Dora's hair was turned red almost immediately when she saw Harry. Harry didn't understand about an outburst against Astoria and before he could respond Hermione said "Nymphadora he did no such thing. How could you think such a thing about Harry, your own cousin and now head of your house."

Hermione has learned much from Daphne, Susan, Su, Astoria and quite a bit from Lord and Lady Greengrass because she would be Lady from an important house although she didn't expect it to be house Potter the most important house from all the houses Harry have.

Remus said "Dora she is right, you know Harry he would never do that even if he has a good reason and the right. He could never hurt someone from his family or that he loves and you know Harry loves Andi as an aunt he never has. Maybe after the war and after our baby is born you can show him some memories when you visit him before you-know-who attacked him and killed James and Lily."

Dora turned around and took a few steps away from Remus while she thought back to her youth and her red hear started to return to her dark hair when she said "I am sorry Lord Black, I should have known better. I accept any punishment that you give me, but please spare my baby."

Harry walked to Dora and gave her a hug before he said "I don't know what you talked about but I would never hurt her. I will also never hurt you or your baby and I will die protecting my family which includes you now more than before."

Dora started crying on Harry's shoulder because he had grown another inch and was a little bit taller than Dora. Remus comes close and Harry easily let Remus take his in tears wife in his arms without Dora noticing. Harry turned to Narcissa and said "Narcissa how bad is it?"

Narcissa said "I don't know the guards won't let us enter and don't answer our questions. The only thing they said was that Andromeda was severely hurt and the healers are examining her and are treating the wounds."

Harry said "okay. Well, I do know thanks to Ragnok that the wounds aren't life-threating so she would be okay, but she probably needs some rest and some potions."

Harry looked around but didn't see the Longbottom's and asked: "Ragnok could you ask one of the guards or the healers were the Longbottom's are?"

One guard said before Ragnok could ask "excuse me Lord Potter-Black the witch and wizard the hurt witch took are put near Madam Bellatrix Black as she wanted to heal them as soon as you could come."

Harry said, "thank you, captain."

Harry followed by Hermione, Narcissa, Ragnok, and Bonecrusher. Remus didn't follow and was standing still consoling Dora for her severely hurt mother while saying things like she will be alright, she will recover, she just needs to rest.

**31****st**** December 1997, Safehouse Order of the Phoenix, Northern Wales**

Bill apparate to just outside the wards set up by the order and Bill. He walks through it and sees the house where his family is supposed to be. Right before he was going there he got a message from Ragnok to come to Gringotts he couldn't let his family know as this house is not connected to the floo and one of the wards Bill put up was to make sure no owl could find someone that was under the ward.

Bill walked in and sees his mother, his father and the twins sitting in what appeared to be the kitchen. They were all eating as it was breakfast time when he walked in his mother said "oh Bill finally we were so worried. Come sit I will make you some breakfast and where is Fleur?"

Bill said "she is in Gringotts. I am sorry that I didn't come by earlier but right before I was planning to come here King Ragnok needed Fleur and me immediately and because I work there I couldn't object beside I would be safe in Gringotts."

Arthur and the twins nodded while his mother was already making him some breakfast. He could demand that his father and Ginny would need to come immediately but that would lead to awkward questions and even though what his mother and Ron did he still loves his family. He didn't want to hurt his family more after Percy chose the ministry over the family.

Bill decided to do some small talk and asked: "where is everybody else and is it true Ron is back?"

Arthur wasn't happy with his son but said "yes and we are happy unfortunately not all of us do. Especially Ginny isn't happy with him because Harry wasn't with him and Ron said that he left because Harry was just running around doing nothing to stop you-know-who."

Molly said, "Ron was right to come back as Harry only is running around and doing nothing to stop you-know-who."

Arthur said, "Molly I am sure Harry is doing something or at least trying to do something."

Bill saw this was a sore point and was relieved when he saw Angelina and Alicia greeted them taken the attention away from Ron leaving Harry. Bill said, "good morning Alicia and Angelina."

The girls saw Bill and they recognize him from all the stories and photos they have seen over the years. Angelina said "good morning Bill. We heard you were married to Fleur Delacour, where is she?"

Bill said "she is in Gringotts. I came from there because King Ragnok needed Fleur and my help as curse breakers when we were planning to come here that is why am just came here and Fleur is not with me."

Only a few minutes later Verity came down and said "good morning" before taken a seat and getting immediately a pate of food from Mrs. Weasley.

Almost 10 minutes later Charlie came down and when he saw his brother walks up to him. Bill stood up and they gave each other a brotherly hug. Charlie and Bill were always very close and haven't seen each other after the marriage because Charlie came back for Christmas and new years but when he came back the family went into hiding and he requested leave from his job as dragon keeper and dragonologist as long as you-know-who wasn't defeated. He doesn't know if he got the leave as he didn't wait for a response.

When Charlie had his plate and was halfway done Ginny came down. She was very tired because after she felt unknowingly felt Harry's pain she felt a pull and somehow knew she was needed in Gringotts London and she had trouble sleeping thinking about Harry. She hasn't told anyone not even her father about the pull but she decided if it would last longer she would tell her father.

When she saw Bill she gave a scream and run up to him. Bill barely had time to stand up and brace himself before Ginny hit him. He managed to stay up and said "good morning Ginny. I see you are happy to see me."

Ginny nodded and said, "I am so happy to see you, Bill."

Bill asked, "how are you?"

Ginny said, "I am okay, how about you?"

Bill said, "I am good as is Fleur is you may wonder and before you ask she is in Gringotts that is why she isn't here."

Everybody at the table knew that Bill was Ginny's favorite brother so they just smiled especially because everybody but Molly saw that Ginny was having a hard time. Only Arthur and the twins knew she was having a hard time after the sudden pain.

When Ginny finally had Bill go after many minutes and took her seat next to him Ron came down and barely said grumpy "good morning" before he got a plate from Molly and did his pig expression of eating.

Bill saw that his father was done eating. Bill grabbed his bag and said "I got the Gringotts Portkey and I have rings for the males and a necklace for the females. Before everyone grabbed one he showed parchment and said: "that is the word to activate it."

On the parchment stood 'Weasley safety.'

When everyone had one Bill asked, "dad I need to speak with you."

Arthur said, "of course son go ahead."

Bill said, "alone."

Arthur looked alarmed but stood up and walked to the living room. Bill followed him but when he reached the living room Arthur walked up the stairs until they are in a room that looked like a study.

**31****st**** December 1997, Study safe house order, Northern Wales **

Arthur said, "what is the matter, Bill?"

Bill said "I am not only here to see how everyone was doing and delivering the Portkey's. I came here from one other thing."

When Bill didn't continue Arthur said " what is the other thing?"

Bill was thinking if he should say it or leave it to Ragnok or Bonecrusher. Bill decided to tell a little bit but not everything. Bill said "I need you and Ginny to come with me to Gringotts. It is important for her and you but also for the family."

Arthur said, "okay I just need to tell Molly and we can go."

Bill immediately said "no, I have a Portkey so we Portkey into Gringotts but I am only allowed to take you and Ginny. If you tell mom, she wants to come and she will try long enough until we cave and agree, but King Ragnok said himself only you and Ginny can come."

Arthur knew Molly and thought Bill was right. If Molly couldn't come she will try to keep him and Ginny safe here.

Arthur said, "can Molly know where we go?"

Bill said after he thought about it "I don't think that is a problem but she can't follow us."

Arthur said "okay but is it possible to go after lunch. If we go now Molly knows something is up. If we go after lunch I can come up with and excuse that gives us time to disappear for a while without somebody noticing."

Ragnok did say that Bill needed to return soon. Bill decided that he wait until the afternoon to go back. He hoped that Ragnok and especially Harry didn't mind. Bill said, "okay, but please don't tell mom this."

Arthur nodded and Bill decided to ask something he didn't think of before but when he thought about Harry his mind go to Hermione being Lady Potter beside Ginny and asked "it is maybe a weird question but is Crookshanks here?"

Arthur said confusingly "Crookshanks?"

Bill said "yes Hermione's cat. The last time I saw him he was at the Burrow looking for Hermione after she managed to get away with Harry and Ron before the Death Eaters came. If was the same evening I saw Crookshanks."

Arthur said "oh Hermione's cat. Yes, he is here Ginny took him with here when we went into hiding. Molly wanted to leave Crookshanks there but Ginny wouldn't go without him. Crookshanks was rubbing affectionally asked Ginny legs and she could grab him but he wouldn't let Molly take him. After almost an hour and the twins, Angelina and Alicia saying Crookshanks need to come Molly finally relented and since then Crookshanks is mostly in Ginny's room, near Ginny or one of the other girls possible reminding him of Hermione."

Bill said, "we could better take him too when we go to Gringotts."

Arthur said, "if we can grab Crookshanks and go without Molly noticing okay otherwise we could better not do."

Arthur remembered two days ago that Ginny was suddenly in pain and wanted to ask Bill. He decided to ask now he had the chance because he didn't tell Molly, she would get a fit and would smother Ginny. Ginny doesn't like her mother right now because she welcomed Ron without question, not even asking where Harry and Hermione where and what has happened, Arthur did ask like the twins when the others were around.

Arthur said "Bill two days ago something happened with Ginny, she was in very much pain. She said it was suddenly and was already going on for several minutes before she made a sound."

"When I came there it seems the twins just arrived with their wands drawn but they didn't do it, that I know for sure. I thought maybe a curse that hit her in Hogwarts hurt her sometimes or some delayed time curse that would hurt her later. It hurt quite a lot because she started to sob during the pain and a bit after, but she didn't have any wounds. Do you have any idea what could cause it?"

Bill thought and asked "two days ago you say? Do you know how late?"

Arthur thinks and said, "I don't know exactly but it was in the afternoon but I don't know the exact time."

Bill thought 'two days ago in the afternoon Harry had the ritual. Is it possible that Ginny has a soulbond as Hermione has with Harry and if Fleur was right that Katie and Luna also have a soulbond with Harry, but just needed to be initiated? Fleur said that just one needed to initiate the bond with a kiss full of love that the other reciprocates the kiss so what would happen if Ginny kisses Harry with the love she feels and Harry reciprocates the kiss, the love or both?'

Bill was amazed as Fleur said it was rare that a witch or wizard has more than one soulbond, but when Fleur said it was partially about the magical power that the witch or wizard had, he understands that Harry would have more than one (soul)bond. Fleur hinted that the others were also getting closer to a bond without actually saying that. Fleur didn't say with or without words which bond, as there are different kinds of bonds. Bill was almost as excited as Ragnok to see it although Bill didn't know that Ragnok was excited about the bonds even though Ragnok only knows about the soulbonds.

Bill looked at Arthur and sees that he is waiting for an answer. Bill said "I have an idea why she felt pain, but I don't know for sure dad. I will look into it after Gringotts this afternoon."

Arthur agrees and Bill said, "we could better go done before we are gone too long and mom start to ask questions."

**31****st**** December 1997, Kitchen safe house order, Northern Wales**

Arthur and Bill left the study and went downstairs. Molly looked questioningly at Arthur but he just shook his head like it didn't matter. Molly was making another plate of food for Ron it seems but also Ginny was waiting. 'It seems seeing Bill made her feel better, there were only two things that could make her even feel better and that is seeing Harry, Hermione, and Luna again. Maybe more with Harry' Arthur thought as remembered that Ginny was so happy when she had a relationship with Harry. She was easily one hundred times happier than with one of her previous boyfriend according to the twins that told him if he didn't tell Molly which he didn't because Molly is very protective of Ginny and somehow only found Harry good enough.

Arthur thought 'why does Bill need to bring Ginny and I to Gringotts but why and certainly why did King Ragnok asked for us? We don't have much money and don't even have an account manager. King Ragnok would never meet wizarding families even with an account manager so why would he want to even a family that doesn't have one?'

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital wing Bellatrix's side, Gringotts**

Harry entered Bellatrix's side and sees that Bellatrix was sitting in a chair while Frank and Alice lie on two beds a few feet apart from each other were Bellatrix bed was just this morning. Four guards were keeping an eye on Bellatrix and the Longbottom's while the four guards on the outside keep an eye in the hospital wing.

Harry said, "Bellatrix do you feel well?"

Bellatrix said "my Lord Black, yes I feel fine. I was waiting for you so you could see me helping Frank and Alice Longbottom but also if they see you they would hopefully not panic, but there is a big chance they think you are James your father. I hope it doesn't hurt when they do that. I also think if they need a trigger to remember everything while they were in this state saying you are Harry Potter son of James and Lily it will trigger it because you are just one day younger than their own son Neville."

Harry nodded and said "let's hope this works. Ragnok if you would be so nice to allow Bellatrix to cast the counter-curse we can move on."

Ragnok said "Madam Black you are allowed to cast the counter-curse but only the counter-curse. I would advise you not to try anything else."

Bellatrix said "I listen to my Lord Black. If my Lord Black doesn't want me to cast anything else I will not."

Harry said, "only that Bellatrix after that we can discuss your Dark Mark."

Bellatrix nodded. Harry said, "Narcissa can you lend your wand to Bellatrix?"

Narcissa said, "yes my Lord Black."

Harry said, "you only need to call me Lord Black when it is needed like the wizengamot as an example."

Narcissa said "Sorry Lord Black … I mean Harry."

Narcissa gave Bellatrix her wand and unknowingly Harry had one hand on his wand and the other was ready to grab a knife just to be sure.

Bellatrix point his wand at Frank first and said the counter-curse. It hit Frank and Frank looks around before he slowly calms down. The next moment Harry sees Bellatrix cast the counter-curse at Alice and she also looks around before she calms down. Harry said, "give the wand back to Narcissa Bellatrix."

Bellatrix seems reluctant and Harry raises his voice and said "NOW BELLATRIX, GIVE THE WAND BACK TO NARCISSA. I AM LORD BLACK AND I WANT YOU GIVE HER HER WAND BACK."

Raising his voice worked as Bellatrix looked shocked and immediately gave Narcissa her wand back. Bellatrix said, "sorry Lord Black I don't know what happened."

Harry noticed that Narcissa was trying to avoid looking at him or Bellatrix. He said "Narcissa you know more. Tell me what you know NOW."

Narcissa straightened up and looked at Harry. She said, "my Lord Black, I have seen that look before it was you-know-who's subconscious order that was showing, fortunately, your voice and rightful claim of Lord Black brought her back before she did something stupid."

Frank said, "where are we?"

Harry said, "Lord Longbottom you are in Gringotts in London."

Frank heard "Frank is that really you?"

Frank looks to his right and sees Alice looking at him with tears in her eyes. Frank said, "Alice are you alright."

Alice said, "yes Frank I am and I always will be with you by my side."

Frank now had tears in his eyes and want to stand up out of his bed but he falls to the ground the moment he tries to get out of his bed. Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and two guards help Frank back in his bed while the other two push Alice's bed to Frank's bed.

Frank looked at Harry and said, "James is that you?"

Alice looks at Harry and before Harry could correct Alice said: "no he isn't that is Harry James and Lily's son."

Frank said "but Harry was just a baby last time we saw him. Wait for a second, what year is it?"

Harry sees Alice crying and Alice said: "you are my godson Harry, but where is Neville, my own son?"

Harry said "as far as I know he is doing fine. He is in Hogwarts, but Hogwarts, the ministry and the Daily Prophet are under the control of Tom…. You-know-who."

Frank said, "you mean Vol-."

Harry said "don't say his name. On his name is a taboo. If you say his name snatchers will come and I don't know if Gringotts wards keep them out but I also don't want to bring the Goblin nation that kind of trouble. If you don't want to call him you-know-who you can call him by his real name. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle so just call him Tom."

Frank said "Okay, but could you answer my question how many years have passed? The last thing I remember was getting tortured after Alice and then waking up here."

Harry said "16 years have passed since you were attacked but I think we could better give you a dreamless sleep potion. Bellatrix said that the memories from the time you were cursed while comeback to you. You may not have been with Neville when he grew up but with the memories, you will see him grow up every time he came to visit you."

Alice was crying and Frank tried to console his wife when tears started to appear in his eyes. Ragnok nodded and a guard left which came back with a healer with two potions, both were the same and Ragnok said "Lord and Lady Longbottom please take the potion it will help with the recovery of the memories. It is almost noon the potion will work until dinner time. We hope that you have regained most if not all memories."

Frank and Alice managed to nod before drinking the potion. Alice almost fell asleep when Frank noticed Bellatrix and said "you. You, your husband, his brother and Barty Crouch junior will all pay. MARK MY WORDS." Screaming the last part.

After that Frank fell asleep. Bellatrix had tears in her eyes and Ragnok said "Harry I have an idea for a risky ritual that can completely heal Madam Bellatrix Black, but it will hurt quite a lot and there is a chance it wouldn't work. It can affect her magical core "

Harry said, "I would like to hear more Ragnok."

Ragnok said, "we could better talk in Bonecrusher's office."

Harry nodded and said "Narcissa and Bellatrix come with me. Hermione, I think you could better let the other girls know I will be busy."

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts **

Harry walks out behind Bellatrix and now the Longbottom's side and see that Remus and Dora had taken a seat across from the side where Andi is being treated. Remus sees Harry and asked, "and Harry did the Longbottom's regain their memory?"

Harry said "no not yet but the counter-curse did work. Ragnok akes a healer to give them a dreamless sleep potion hoping the memories will come back to them when they are asleep. I hope it will work. How is Andi?"

Remus said, "one of the healers came and said that she is out of danger and that they were treated the last wounds and that soon we can go in but she will be asleep until the late afternoon at least."

Harry hears someone scream "HARRY JAMES POTTER" and sees Astoria, Susan, Daphne and Luna standing there looking quite mad. Harry stumbling said "good morning."

Astoria screamed, "Harry James Potter don't you good morning me."

After she said that the other girls came from behind the screen and all looked mad at Harry. He glanced at the screen where Ollivander and Fortescue were lying and thought 'could I change places with them so I am sleeping or at least not be here.'

He hears Hermione saying in his mind 'no Harry you cannot change places.'

Astoria madly says "we heard from Remus that you took up the Lordships from your other houses this morning and that Hermione was with you."

Harry heard something in Astoria he didn't expect. He looks at Astoria and sees her eyes shining with unshed tears. He walks to her and sees Astoria face softening with every step he takes closer to her. He said in his mind against Hermione 'I hope you don't mind what I am going to do right now but you will probably see this more times.'

Hermione looks confused not really understanding what Harry was going to do. Harry stood in front of Astoria and said: "Astoria I am very sorry I should wait at least for you as Lady Black."

Harry looked in her eyes and bent down to give her a kiss which Astoria immediately reciprocated. Harry pulled away and Astoria looks disappointed and Harry continued "and would probably let Daphne, Susan, and Su join as I am going to marry them too."

Susan said, "you don't get off that easy" before walking towards him to pull on his collar to pull him down and kiss him before Su did the same. Susan and Su looked at Daphne. Daphne sighed walked towards him but gave him a kiss on his cheek before hitting his head and said: "don't do this again Potter."

Astoria giggled and said "are you kidding me, Daphne. Potter again and just a kiss on his cheek."

However, as soon as Daphne stepped away Luna jumped in Harry's arms and started kissing him. Harry without thinking started to reciprocate the kiss before Luna forcibly was pulled of Harry by Astoria, Katie, Hermione, and Susan but before they could light engulfed Harry and Luna. Everybody was surprised especially the girls. Hermione felt someone entering her mind which sounded a lot like Luna before it disappeared.

When Luna was pulled from Harry Katie couldn't wait any more when she saw Luna also bond to Harry if she must believe the light. Katie is a bit taller than Susan and was able to stand on her toes to kiss Harry. She walked to Harry while Hermione with a look convinced the other girls to not intervene. As soon as Katie kissed Harry he reciprocates and a light appeared again a little less bright than Luna but still, a light that meant a bond was started, but not completed (like Luna and Hermione's aren't completed). Hermione again felt someone entering her mind before it disappeared.

When Katie pulled away Harry felt a bit tired. Starting two bonds very short after each other was tiring because it uses magic from the bonded (and magic itself) to establish the bond. Having more than one bonded is rare even for a powerful witch or wizard.

Hermione feels that Harry is tired and went to Harry to support him so Harry wouldn't fall to the ground or collapse. After a few minutes, Harry felt less tired and Hermione keeps on to him not to support him but hug him. Hermione said in her mind 'Harry I don't mind if you give me also a kiss at least.'

Harry didn't respond because he didn't hear her. When she ended the thought she kissed Harry. After the kiss, he groaned and put on hand to his head before saying "Luna I know your excited but please can you slow down a little."

Luna's smile grew when Daphne said, "what by Merlin's beard do you mean Potter?"

Harry thought that telling the truth would cause probably between the girls because not all the girls had a bond but Hermione and Luna were in his mind. Luna was immediately in his thought even though Hermione took almost three days before Hermione could hear his thought although after she and her magic accepted the love for Harry is was within a day she was in Harry's mind.

Harry wanted to lie but before he could Hermione told the truth "Harry can probably hear Luna in his mind because of the soulbond, it took me more time almost three days but only a day after I admitted that I love Harry and remembered that I already admitted to myself after Yule in my fifth year and at the end in my third year."

Remus smiled and thought 'Padfoot you old dog, it seems you we were right from the start, but why did she need to admit it three times to herself?'

Katie could feel Harry but not hear anything but she will probably hear Harry in time. Bellatrix stood frozen just a few feet away near the screen with the Longbottom's because she didn't want to interrupt her head of house. After the light, Ragnok waved his hand and the parchment with Harry's ancestry appeared in his hand.

He looks and sees that Katie's name was completely visible and just a little less then Hermione's name and Luna's name was added as visible as Hermione's name. Besides Harry's name stood Hermione Jane Potter neé Granger, Katie Victoria Potter neé Bell, and Luna Pandora Potter neé Lovegood. Ginny Molly Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour were still barely visible.

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook to Bonecrusher who immediately left with two guards. Ragnok had a smile on his face but because he was goblin it was difficult to see.

Ragnok thought 'this going to be fun, I knew Miss Lovegood would be bonded to Harry with just one kiss just like Miss Granger was ….. well, they are both Lady Potter now. I wonder what Lady Luna Potter is going to do with her maiden name Lovegood unless of course, they sign a contract where she keeps her maiden name or give it to her firstborn son (or daughter if she doesn't bear a son) as Harry has enough other Lady Potter's to bear a son for house Potter. I don't know if magic will accept Lady Luna Potter to get her maiden name back without divorcing what could cost her life unless it became Lovegood-Potter.'

Bellatrix gathered her courage in the meantime and asked: "my Lord Black, I am sorry to interrupt but you wanted to go to hear King Ragnok about a way for the dark mark in an office."

Bellatrix was shaken a bit for fear for interrupting her head of house and for what happened when she grabbed Narcissa's wand, especially what was crossing her mind to do before Harry managed to 'force' Bellatrix to give Narcissa her wand back. Narcissa walks to Bellatrix and put her arm around Bellatrix to comfort her.

Harry said "oh yes you are right Madam Black, we should better go. So Ragnok if you please."

Ragnok nodded and started walking with the royal guard immediately followed by Harry and the girls while at the end where Narcissa and Bellatrix flanked by eight guards from the fifteen guards that were in the hospital wing for Harry's protection.

**31****st**** December 1997, Bonecrusher's office, Gringotts**

Ragnok waved his hand and many chairs appeared which make the large office feel a bit crowded. Ragnok said "Bonecrusher is busy but will probably join us as soon as he is able. Now on to the removal of the dark mark. I asked the healers, the council of elders and the goblins that perform rituals. I asked for options and ideas. When I noticed Madam Black's reluctance when she had the wand a ritual that was given as an option came to mind but the council of elders advised that I shouldn't give it as option unless there were signs of mind control what I just explained and the Dark Mark has certain magical properties, what the Dark Mark has."

Ragnok waited to see if there were any questions. When nobody asked Ragnok continued "the ritual that has the best chance to cure Madam Bellatrix Black is also the riskiest, dangerous and painful ritual. If the ritual succeed she will not have the orders in her mind and will be the same as she was when she was sixteen, but the memories while coming back just like the Longbottom's. There is however one side effect to let her return to her sixteen-year-old mind her body will revert back to when she was sixteen too."

Hermione said, "Ragnok sorry to interrupt but you said her memories will come back to her but wouldn't the memory from Tom putting the orders in her also come back?"

Ragnok said, "yes Lady Potter, but it will just be a memory and will not have an effect on her mind this time because the Dark Lord wouldn't be performing what he did."

Hermione felt a pleasurable shiver when someone else beside Harry and herself called her Lady Potter. It made it more real and it made her so happy, but she did hear what Ragnok said.

"Madam Black will feel a lot of pain especially when she will revert back to her sixteen-year-old body. With that, the Dark Mark will also disappear. There are two things I should tell you. First, if you want Madam Bellatrix will start aging normally but it will mean that all memories would be lost and also all the abilities and knowledge that she gained after she was sixteen will she forget. However, if she wants to rapidly go back to her age she is now she will keep her memories, abilities, and knowledge and will return like the memories from the Longbottom's. I would recommend that Madam Black will rapidly age to her normal age because the knowledge, memories, and abilities could be very useful against the Dark Lord."

"The second thing is not a choice. There is a chance that the ritual will affect the magical core. It will not remove your magic but you can become weaker. We tried to find a way to prevent it. If you are very strong you can maybe resist it but other than that we didn't find a way to prevent if something goes wrong. I want to express it is not a certianty that you will become weaker but will only happen if something goes wrong what we try to avoid."

Harry asked "how fast can we do the ritual?"

Ragnok said "the ritual can be done within the hour. We only need Madam Bellatrix Black and the choice revert back and age from there or revert back and then rapidly age to the age she is now, which is still very young for a witch though."

Harry looked at Bellatrix and she said: "I will do agree with what Lord Black wants."

Harry sighed and asked one question " Bellatrix did the Lestrange brothers or the Dark Lord something to you?"

Bellatrix let a few tears fall and couldn't answer. Narcissa gave Bellatrix a hug and said "yes my Lord Black. Bella was pregnant almost six months after the marriage but the Lestrange Brothers shared Bellatrix and were very rough in bed and hurt Bella. She tried to protect her child but she had a miscarriage with infuriated her husband but also his brother. They punished her for losing the child even though she tried her best to save the child not for being afraid of the punishment but her dream was to be a mother, also to be better than our mother. The day she found out she was so happy. The punishment, however, was too extreme and she can't get pregnant anymore."

Narcissa was crying throughout the whole story. Harry couldn't understand how it feels to lose the change to have children but he did understand living with bad people, being abused and thinking nothing can make this better or will make me happy.

Harry asked Ragnok "if Bellatrix's body will revert back and she will rapidly age will she be able to carry children again?"

Ragnok thought and said "I don't see why not, of course, she must not be pregnant during the ritual but after that, she should be able to. When she rapidly age I don't know what will happen if she is pregnant during the time she rapidly ages."

Harry said, "will the rapidly aging take the ability to get pregnant from her?"

Ragnok said "the council of elders with the goblins that perform rituals has researched it many years ago and it doesn't at least not by female goblins. We don't think it will be different with human females."

Bellatrix was crying harder. Harry asked to the girls "girls is it possible and safe for a witch in her 40 to get children?"

Susan said "yes Harry witches are able to get pregnant from their first period let say 12 years old to well in their eighties sometimes even nineties. There are some records from a few very powerful witches that had even children after they turned a hundred. It will also help that until somewhere in their far in the hundred most witches won't look older than 40 to 50 years old."

Harry thinks 'I wonder how old Professor McGonagall really is then."

Harry hears a dreamy voice say 'oh Professor McGonagall uses strong glamor charms. I wonder why? she is really pretty for her age.'

Harry thinks 'Professor McGonagall use glamor charms?'

This time Harry hears Hermione 'Professor McGonagall use glamor charms? Why do you think that Harry? I wonder which charms she uses and why?'

Harry thinks 'Luna said that.'

Luna giggled in Harry's mind and thinks 'I thought it Harry.'

Harry thinks 'she thought it I mean.'

This time Luna giggled and everyone except a crying Bellatrix, Narcissa conforming Bellatrix and Harry thinking what do were looking at her. Everybody that looked at her was wondering why she giggled except Hermione who had a smile on her face now knowing for sure Luna was in Harry's mind but she wondered if she would stay in Harry's mind and not be pushed out by Luna and if she could ever talk with Luna in her mind because she heard Luna in her mind very shortly after she bonded with Harry.

Harry said, "Bellatrix did what Narcissa said really happened?"

Bellatrix was sobbing now thanks to Narcissa comforting her and said "y-y-y-yes and m-m-more."

Harry said, "could you tell me?"

Bellatrix nodded and said in a steady voice "after my miscarriage and punishment he started to lend me out to other Death Eaters. I was also used as a tool for learning and demonstrating how to have sex will inflicting as much pain as you can to a woman without making her pass out of worse to the young marked Death Eaters and the junior Death Eaters. The junior Death Eaters were Death Eaters who still need to be initiated and get the mark so they weren't Death Eaters… yet."

"My ex-husband said it would all stop if I would just voluntary take the dark mark. I would be a Death Eater then and I wouldn't be used to demonstrate things and would be the one to teach them if the Dark Lord wanted that."

Bellatrix's voice was wavering from the first sentence she spoke but continued "you could say I was one of the lucky ones. The women and girls they caught were enslaved, Imperiused to kill their friends and family or tortured for fun or just tortured them long enough to make them beg to be killed. The women and girls that were used for initiations that were always muggles or muggleborns were probably the most fortunate of them all. It would probably sound weird to say that they were the most fortunate…"

Before Bellatrix could continue Narcissa pleaded "please Bella don't tell them. I was bad enough to be forced to watch, I don't want to relive it and remember that I failed to raise my ex-son in a better person than that he is. He is even worse than his father and that is saying something."

Harry thought 'could Draco really be different if he had another father or his father wasn't a Death Eater? If I see how he is there would be no other way that Draco could be. Everybody says children arent born evil, but what about Draco, the other Death Eaters or Tom. Tom is evil and he was already doing bad things before he went to Hogwarts.'

Bellatrix didn't know what to do, her sister wanted her to stop but her head of house asked her to tell him not ordered so she could stop if she wants to. Harry decided to ask after he has thought before Bellatrix will undergo the ritual that would make her lose her memories for some time. Harry said "I am sorry Narcissa. Could you please tell me Madam Black?"

Bellatrix nodded and said "I already said I was lucky and didn't need to do what others needed to do. I want to say that I don't know if everybody else did what I saw many Death Eaters do including some of the Death Eaters during the first war, Draco and some of Draco's year mates from more than just Slytherin last summer after the Dark Lord took over the ministry although Draco took the Dark Mark before his sixth year."

"Women and girls are used for initiation, sometimes man or boys are also used but mostly women and girls. I am afraid to say that mostly young girls were used. The women and girls are raped and tortured by the initiate. After that what sometimes could take hours they were killed by the killing curse fired by the initiate, believe me when I say it was merciful. I remembered seeing some girls eyes right before they were killed, they were glad that the pain would stop and that they wouldn't have to live at the mercy of the Death Eaters anymore or that their virginity was taken by a new Death Eater, the women and girls that were enslaved or tortured aren't that lucky."

"If they use a man or a boy, they will torture them until they beg to be killed and sometime uses their mother, wives, sisters or other female family members that they captured to torture them especially daughters getting raped in front of their fathers and/ or elder brothers, that broke many fathers and elder brothers."

When Bellatrix told what a Death Eater normally needed to do Narcissa broke down and was crying like there was no tomorrow. Bellatrix followed after her story when she remembered seeing it even when she was controlled and the almost happy faces she saw from the girls that were killed happy to escape the pain and humiliation even if it cost them their lives.

Harry said "we can better start the ritual right away. Tom probably doesn't know about Bella yet, but the other Death Eaters would already found the dead Death Eaters in the hall including the Lestrange brothers and Wormtail in the dungeon. We can better hurry if Tom comes back earlier then expected."

Ragnok nodded and said something in Gobbledegook which makes two guards go to the door before returning to there place and two other guards enter.

**Let end here. I think many thought Ginny would see Harry again in this chapter but no that would be in the next chapter. Harry will meet his first in-laws (Lord and Lady Greengrass) as he knew they were in Gringotts but hadn't talked to them before as he was busy. **

**The next chapter will if the word count allowed it the first few of Potter Manor. I am doubting how to call Potter Manor like the Weasley's has the Burrow and the Lovegood's the Rookery. If you have a nice idea for a name for the Potter Manor please let me know through review or PM. **

**Also, Hermione will see her parents how would they react? How would Ginny react when she learns she would need to share Harry and where did Fleur go? All would be in the next chapter and more if word count allows it.**

**Please read and review. **

**The next chapter for my other stories will be posted later today or tomorrow but not later. There is a part of the canon so be warned. **


	16. lunch, affinities and abilities, Black's

**Chapter 16 lunch, affinities, and abilities, Black's disrespect, Dora learns about her mother**

**I want to start with a question for my story. I got someone that wanted to put Bellatrix in Harry's harem after talking with that person, the person convinced me to at least consider it. I got an idea for it but also an idea to not do it so I leave it to my readers. PM or review with yes for Bellatrix or no for Bellatrix. **

**If you decided yes the question continues with young Bellatrix or Bellatrix with her original age. If you choose, ask yourself the question do I want her to keep her 'bad' memories (including knowledge and abilities). Please let me know. **

**Now let start the story **

**31****st**** December 1997, Bonecrusher's office, Gringotts **

Ragnok was in Bonecrusher's office waiting for the healers to come with a calming drought and moving Bellatrix to the large ritual room where Harry had the Horcrux removed. Ragnok was thinking that he was ashamed that Dumbledore was able to take guardianship of the only heir of a house that was almost considered a goblin friend while he wasn't the guardian and got the money to take care of Harry and recently found out that every year 1500 Galleons from Harry's trust vault were given to the Dursley's family to take care of Harry and last year another 5000 Galleons were taken from Harry's trust vault what Harry didn't do and disappeared without reason, how he and Bonecrusher weren't notified mean that a goblin needed to help Dumbledore but he knew it wasn't Bonecrusher.

He kept an eye on Bonecrusher during Harry's life and besides that trusted Bonecrusher with his own life. If Bonecrusher wasn't an account manager he was nothing less than his adviser he already was, but also a general from the goblin army (guards) and the captain from his personal guard.

The girls were trying to comfort Bellatrix and Narcissa while a few were crying or sobbing. Even though Bellatrix killed Sirius and Narcissa gave birth to his school nemesis his heart did go out to the both of them. He could understand the horrors they have seen as only hearing about it was already hard for him, seeing was much worse than hearing about it.

Finally, the two guards came back with three healers. The three healers came in with two trays full of calming drought if the girls and Harry needed one. However, after the healers, Remus walks in. The healers forcibly admitted the calming drought to Narcissa and Bellatrix before levitating them out.

Harry asked, "Remus not that I like you being here but shouldn't you be with Dora?"

Remus said, "normally yes but Dora kind of sent me to here when the guards came to get the healers while the healers were still working on Andi."

"I tried to tell her I would stay with her but she wouldn't budge and said that you could use my help better. I wanted to refuse but her hair started to turn red and I didn't want to anger her especially when high blood pressure is bad for the baby beside you know how scary strong women can be" Remus said without thinking that most of Harry's wives are sitting in this room.

All the girls looked at Remus and he was scared even though he could probably beat most if not all in physical and magical combat. He looked at Harry and saw that Harry was having trouble keeping his laugh in and relieve that they weren't mad at him. Remus knew that most of the girls were trained by Harry and that made him rethink his chances like Harry that could beat him even if it would be difficult for Harry to beat Remus.

Harry decided not to say anything as the chances were not in his favor if he said anything that would agree or disagree with Remus.

Ragnok was snickering with defused the tension that was in the room. Remus was grateful that Ragnok's snicker took the attention away from him.

Remus thinks 'note to me never talk about how women are when Harry's wives are close enough to hear him, fortunately, I got only one wife. Poor poor Prongeslet."

When Ragnok noticed that his snickering drew the attention to him he said: "I see that it is almost lunchtime so why don't we get an early lunch before I want to offer something to you, Harry."

Harry said, "maybe we can talk about it during the early lunch?"

Ragnok said, "We talk about while we wait for the food and drinks to arrive."

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and fourth guards walk away not returning immediately like they normally do. Harry didn't think about it more when Ragnok continued "Harry, witches, and wizards can have a natural affinity as your father had with transfiguration and your mother with the study of ancient runes and charms. I don't mean that they weren't good in the other kinds of magic but it means they excelled in those areas."

Hermione said and thought "as Harry has with defense against the dark arts and maybe ancient runes."

All the other except Penelope nodded and even Remus nodded.

Ragnok said "with 13 drops of your blood there is a chance we can detect those affinities, but if nothing comes up doesn't mean you don't have an affinity. Sometimes you are good in a subject but not enough to be detected as an affinity or is the affinity to difficult to detect in your blood. With you Harry there is a big chance we can't detect it with the basilisk venom in your blood even with the phoenix tears, we were pleasantly surprised that the ancestry parchment could detect your family line through your blood."

Harry understands that the basilisk venom could disrupt the reading. Harry asked "you said affinity but what about my ability to speak with snakes? Wait, can I still even speak with snakes?"

Daphne said "what do you mean Po-… Harry?"

Daphne was a little pleased she could react herself even though she almost went back to her ice queen Slytherin persona that always said Potter if he came up.

Harry said "the Horcrux in my scar was a soul shard from Tom and Tom could talk to snakes. His familiar if Nagini a large snake, like my familiar is Hedwig."

Still not knowing what the phoenix was, who the phoenix was/ is or if he would ever see that phoenix.

Everyone thought about that but Harry. Harry was getting a headache hearing four voices in his head. He heard Hermione's logical mind, Luna's magical mind and hears a small whisper from Katie's amazed mind while still hearing his own rational mind.

Harry groaned and try to block the voices out. Harry was shocked that it worked and only heard his own mind. He let the voices in again but only a little bit and all the voices where whisper and he didn't get a headache like this. He focuses on his own thought while still hearing the others.

Harry heard Hermione thinking 'Harry is right if the ability came from Tom than he could have lost the ability.'

Luna thought 'is Harry maybe a parseltongue on his own although he learned things from Tom through the Horcrux, so what is it? I hope the Nargles know the answer after the Wrackspurts leave our minds but most Wrackspurts are around Harry.'

He hears Katie thinking 'is it possible to get an ability by something that is called a Horcrux and could you lose it even if you used it before? But if he used it because of the Horcrux. Shouldn't he be possessed or be influenced by it like Ginny was, but Harry was always the kind, han-….'

Harry blocked Katie out for a few minutes because he didn't want to hear where that goes because there is a war outside and there are more important things right now than keep listening to that.

Harry thought 'if I survive the war I should go to a zoo and try talking to a snake in a reptile house.'

He got slapped by Hermione and said: "you will Harry."

Astoria wasn't happy that Hermione knew what Harry thought and she couldn't. Astoria saw that Susan and Su were also unhappy while Daphne had her mask up that even Astoria couldn't see threw. What surprised Astoria was that Fay was looking sad and was Penelope. She decided to remember that for later and asked Hermione "what did Harry think, Hermione?"

Hermione said, "he thinks IF he survived the war he would go to a zoo and talk to a snake in a reptile house."

Astoria gave his shoulder and slap and said: "you will survive Harry or I will hex you back to life to kill you again before hexing you back to life so you could live."

Harry smiled, the sentence didn't make sense but he understands what Astoria meant. He stood up and gave her a hug he walks back and this time Astoria was in his lap again. Harry hoped Astoria was past it after 'I comforted her about being Lady Black but it seems I was wrong and Astoria didn't do it before because she was mad, confused or shocked, but the hug made her mind come back completely and here she was again in my lap' Harry thought even though he like feeling one of his girls on his lap just like he did with Luna, Hermione, and Katie beside Astoria.

Ragnok said, "if you still have the parseltongue ability it will come forward when we use your blood on the parchment what looks like the ancestry parchment but this one will show you as I said before your affinity."

**31****st**** December 1997, Bonecrusher office after lunch, Gringotts **

During the early lunch Lord and Lady Greengrass has joined the group as they looked for their daughters and Harry but found Dora and Andi in the hospital wing. They told the group that Dora was lying down and the healers have provided a bed next to Andi who was asleep.

Towards the end of the early lunch, Bonecrusher came back with his guards and took a seat beside Ragnok as he did before Bonecrusher and Ragnok were talking in Gobbledegook for a few minutes before they stopped. One of the things Bonecrusher needed to do was going to the forge. The forge was on one of the lowest levels just below the medium secured vaults but the forge couldn't be entered from the carts.

Ragnok said "now we can continue" after everyone was done eating.

Harry hasn't seen Bonecrusher or any of the guards including the four guards who came back with the food and drinks eat or drink anything.

Harry asked, "of course Ragnok but don't Bonecrusher or your guards eat and drink something before we continue?"

Ragnok said, "Bonecrusher has already had lunch and the guards will get this that as soon as we are done."

Harry nodded and said "if you are sure Ragnok we can continue.'"

Ragnok nodded and said, "I am Harry now let's continue."

Ragnok grabbed a parchment out of the desk and said "when we learned about the bounds on your magical core Bonecrusher and I took the liberty to already have the parchment here for the chance you wanted to do it. Normally it wouldn't be needed for witches and wizards that are of age but none of those witches or wizards have bounds. Some 'purebloods' let their children tested but most times the children are too young or inexperienced in magic to detect an affinity for certain kinds of magic. I am curious if the affinity that you have according to Lady Potter are the only ones or if you have more. I must say that not many witches or wizards have more than two or three affinities your father had transfiguration, but was also very good in runes and mind magic but not enough to be seen as an affinity we think as he never did the test while he was in Hogwarts or after your mother did, encouraged by your grandparents Charlus and Dorea Potter."

Ragnok grabbed a ritual dagger out of one of the desk drawers and placed in next to the parchment on the table. Harry grabbed it and again slid the palm of his left hand. When seven drops where on the paper then the cut healed and there was no sign left. Again the blood started to disappear when almost 5 minutes later the words started to appear. It read:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Mother: Lily Rose Potter néé Evans_

_Affinities: _

_Practical Defence _

_Ancient runes_

_Practical (Self) Transfiguration (from father)_

_Practical Charms (from mother)_

_Mind Magic (from Potter family)_

_Abilities: _

_Parseltongue_

_Occlumency _

_? (father)_

Ragnok copied it multiple times when he saw the curious looks from all the girls but especially the Ladies Potter, Lady Black, Miss Greengrass, Miss Bones, and Miss Li. Ragnok looked and wasn't very much surprised. It was common knowledge (by the Goblins) that most affinities from birth or gained could go to the next generation which explains that Harry's affinity with mind magic comes from the Potter family and not only from his father, what was surprising is that he got all the affinities from his parents and even an ability from his father, but Harry hasn't discovered it …. yet.

Ragnok thinks it could be an Animagus because Harry didn't show any signs of a Metamorphmagus like Mrs. Lupin néé Black and even the bounds on Harry's magical core couldn't block that completely. Most people with an animagus form need years of training to change with Minerva McGonagall as the one exception that she was one of the fastest and youngest shifters in centuries if there was ever one younger. She could do at the mere age of 18 when she was doing her mastery in Transfiguration with she completed in only two years what normally takes at least four years while most people that got a transfiguration mastery needed at least five years to gain it.

Hermione said "King Ragnok are you sure this is right? No offense to Harry but he never showed exceptional talent in transfiguration or charms and he was 'learned' Occlumency but he wasn't successful and he is good in ancient runes but not more than others and had mostly had high EE's or small O's."

Ragnok wondered if Lady Potter spoke the truth why the parchment said it was, but when he looked at Harry he saw that he was red and trying to avoid looking at anyone by looking at the ground and it looked like he felt some eyes on him he buried his face in the hair of Lady Black.

Astoria didn't mind and like that Harry was holder her closer than before. Hermione tried to talk to him in his mind, but Harry has close his mind off so he could only hear himself and not Hermione, Luna or Katie.

Harry was lost in his own thought when Astoria reluctantly get off his lap. Astoria didn't want to but the other girls looked at her and she understood that look. They needed to talk to Harry and is Astoria was in his lap it was more difficult to get his attention and he could hide his face.

When Harry felt Astoria leaving his lap he looked at her and he hears Hermione saying "Harry why didn't you respond? I thought if there was something wrong."

Harry said out loud "I didn't hear you Hermione and there is nothing wrong. I am fine."

Harry thought suddenly 'I shouldn't have said that.'

He heard Hermione in his mind 'no you shouldn't.'

Hermione said "tell us what is wrong. When you say you are fine something is always wrong."

Harry tried to say "nothing is wrong Hermione" but before he could continue Daphne tried to be nice for a moment and said "please trust us, Harry. We are all your wives except Fay and Penelope but they owe their lives to you, they would never betray you right?"

Fay and Penelope nodded and Fay said: "never we are forever grateful you saved us, Harry."

Penelope said, "I agree with Fay, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't want to tell the truth. He understood most of the theory he learned but he was very good at the practical use of the spells, charms, curses, etc.

Luna felt Harry's fear as did Hermione and Katie while Susan could see it in his body language. They went towards Harry to comfort him while Su asked the same as Daphne "what is wrong Harry you can trust us. We just want to know why the parchment says one thing but your history says something different."

Harry was doubting himself until he remembered what Sirius said as the wills and letters. His father, mother, and godfather loved him but so do the girls here and he also knew Tracey did but he didn't know why. He hoped Ginny will still do after she knows everything.

Harry was shaking out his thought when he heard a knock on the door the before moment before Hermione, Luna, Katie, and Susan wanted to comfort Harry by hugging and kissing him. The door opened slightly when a goblin walks and said something in Gobbledegook. Ragnok said, "thank you healer Silverclaw."

"Harry it seems that Madam Bellatrix Black is awake and the first thing she did is asking for you even though Madam Narcissa Black is lying in a bed beside her because of a triple dose of calming drought said you were busy," Ragnok said.

Harry was thankful for Bellatrix to tell her story and said: "then I want to see her immediately."

Astoria said, "Harry before we go to her in need to tell you something."

Harry looks at her and said, "what do you need to tell me Astoria?"

Astoria said "in most old 'pureblood' houses you can not disrespect the head of house or you will be punished if the head deems it necessary. As your wife and Lady Black, I need to tell you that Andromeda and Narcissa disrespected you. Narcissa was calling you Mr. Potter instead of Lord Potter, Lord Black or Lord Potter-Black."

Harry interrupted Astoria and said "I don't care if she called me that. I want just to be Harry, not Lord Potter, Lord Black or Lord Potter-Black not to mention the other names."

Daphne said "you maybe not want to but you are and it is needed especially in Gringotts and the ministry. You are a LORD now not a Mister it is very distrustful if you do call someone that it is almost the most disrespectful if you call your own head of house Mister instead of Lord. We were barely able to save her or the guards would have hurt but probably killed her."

Harry asked, "why?"

Susan said "Harry you are kept in very high regard by the Goblin Nation and Gringotts is the territory of the Goblin Nation. She disrespected you on Goblin Nation territory and therefor disrespected them because they respect you and keep you in high regard."

Astoria said, "if you want you can punish her how you see fit."

Harry said "that won't be necessary. It was new to her that I was a Lord and her head of house so I don't mind."

Astoria nodded and Hermione and Luna had a smile on their face. Harry heard 'I am happy Harry she was very regretful and also ashamed' while a dreamy voice said 'I think that would be best Harry, my love especially now you allowed her to call you Harry. Our family grows with love and kindness.'

Astoria said "there is one more thing. After Narcissa disrespected you Andromeda entered and she was mad that I needed to tell you about Narcissa that she also disrespected you and questioned you claim as head of the house and wanted to hurt you as the oldest Black sister as Bellatrix was still unavailable at that moment. She wanted to protect Narcissa by challenging you and letting you experience the punishment you could give Narcissa and I think she also wanted to challenge you for the head of house even if she officially couldn't take it as the head is always a man unless the only man is underaged and not an emancipated minor like you were Harry after Sirius died. She was put straight by Daphne and she was ashamed and apologized. Even Dora was mad on her mother."

Harry was processing everything when he saw the memory in Hermione's mind and he said "I will talk to her but I will not punish her even most would do. She is my aunt that I love and she is family not like my other aunt that is my relative. Like I said I will talk and after that, this matter will be done."

Daphne said, "you must punish her Harry, that you don't punish Narcissa is understandable as it was a small mistake even on Goblin territory but what Andromeda did demands punishment."

Harry looks mad at Daphne and shouted "NO DAPHNE. I AM THE HEAD AND DECIDE YOU SAID AND I SAID I WILL NOT PUNISH HER FOR THIS."

Daphne wanted to argue but she like all the girls felt Harry's magic and that was enough to stop her from arguing not only because she became aroused like all the other girls but also because she was a bit scared by the anger in Harry's eyes.

Daphne bowed her head and automatically said: "sorry Lord Black you are head of her house and decide."

Harry put the few steps to Daphne and said: "Daphne you know you can call me Harry and I am sorry I shouted at you, but I will not punish my family and certainly not the one I love or care about."

Daphne looks up and sees the sincerity in his eyes. She gave him a smile and he pulled her in a hug. She broke, her mask slipped and she hugged Harry back. When he pulled away, she holds onto him which make her stand up.

When Daphne finally pulled away she could control herself and kissed Harry. The sincerity in Harry's eyes made her mind go out of control looking in his beautiful green eyes that made her smile. She was so happy with the hug she let her mind and body go. She couldn't do that in Hogwarts but here she could.

When she pulled after the kiss she saw his smile and her insecurity washed away. She didn't tell anyone but she was afraid Harry didn't like her especially after how she acted since he came to Grimmauld Place, but all those worries were gone. He went back to sit down and Astoria was already closing in but then something happens he didn't expect Astoria was holding Daphne's hand and guided Daphne to his lap. When Daphne was in his lap Astoria walked to the chair Daphne seat in less than a minute before and sat down.

Susan stood up and whispered in Harry's ear "Harry mentions that Sir Gugnot was a great help and that Gugnot was acting accordingly."

Harry glanced at Susan and she gave a smile that Harry trusted and said: "Ragnok first I want to apologize about all of this."

Ragnok waved his hand meaning he didn't mind. He was having memories of the past seeing Charlus and James having some of these problems with their wives even though they had one. Ragnok did wonder why Lily drew up more than one marriage contract even though a few were signed by Sirius Black the Christmas he had escaped Azkaban maybe he was tired or didn't read all the documents before he signed. Ragnok didn't mind he was having fun watching Harry trying to manage his family with all the wives.

Ragnok did say "Miss Bones Harry and his family aren't in high regard anymore…."

Susan interrupted Ragnok and said "King Ragnok please not punish Harry or his family for all the interruption and things we did. We apologize but please don't punish Harry as most of us aren't his wife … yet or weren't when we did things that disrespected the Goblin Nation."

Susan took a deep breath and wanted to continue when Ragnok said angrily "Miss Bones I would like it if you let me finish." He liked Amelia Bones and Susan Bones especially for there more than descent respect but still, he didn't like being interrupted.

Susan bowed her head as she sat and said: "I am sorry King Ragnok."

Ragnok nodded his head and said "like I said Harry and his family aren't in high regard anymore because he is a Goblin Friend as his magic accepted it. He and his family are in more than high regard to the Goblin Nation and the royal family, but also for Bonecrusher's clan."

The girls looked amazed as did Lord and Lady Greengrass that didn't want to interrupt anything and were waiting to have a talk with Harry alone or with their girls and Harry without all the other girls and apparently wives.

Daphne smiled and whispered in his ear "I think we all want to hear that story."

Harry nodded and said "Ragnok sorry but I want to continue" again Ragbok waved his hand to continue.

Harry said "I wanted to mention that Sir Gugnot was a great help and acted accordingly. I think that that at least should be mentioned by me."

Ragnok nodded and said something in Gobbledegook to Bonecrusher who wrote something on a parchment that disappeared right after. What nobody but the Goblins knew was that Bonecrusher wrote what Harry said and that the parchment was now on Ragnoks desk in his office so he could look at later as he needed to do a lot of work and this claim was part of that but that would happen after Harry was done in Gringotts and left or was doing financial things with Bonecrusher.

After Bonecrusher was done writing Harry said "I think we could better go to Bellatrix. I don't want to wait too long so we could do the ritual, I don't want to give Tom a chance to get her back especially after everything she went through and also because the ritual can give her the chance to have children again what seems to be a dream of her."

Ragnok nodded and stood up followed by everyone else and went towards the Hosptial wing. Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook to a guard who went to the door that leads to the main hall said something and then took his place around Ragnok and Bonecrusher as Ragnok's personal guards.

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital Wing, Gringotts**

The group walked in and Remus went immediately to Andromeda's screen followed by Lord and Lady Greengrass. Harry saw Ollivander and Fortescue sitting in their bed with the screen open. He gave a small wave and they bowed back. Harry sighed and followed Ragnok and Bonecrusher to a new screen. Ragnok stopped and said "Harry I think if we all go in we could overwhelm Madam Bellatrix Black and Madan Narcissa Black. Harry why don't you come in with Bonecrusher and me while the girls can go and rest if they need it or talk to Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Fortescue, Remus, Lord, and Lady Greengrass or someone else in the hospital wing."

Harry said, "yes I think that would be best." Harry knew if he let some girls enter the other wouldn't be happy and he was trying his best to treat them equally and keep them happy. He gave all a kiss except Penelope and Fay who looked a bit sad that Harry didn't notice but the other girls did.

**31****st**** December 1997, Bellatrix and Narcissa's screen, Gringotts **

Harry entered with Ragnok and Bonecrusher with half of Ragnok's guards while the other half stayed outside.

Harry said, "Madam Black and Narcissa are you both alright?"

Narcissa said "yes Lord Black. I am sorry but now you know why I didn't want to tell and had trouble too."

Harry said "yes Narcissa and don't forget you can call me Harry. Madam Black, can I call you Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix said, "I prefer Bella to be honest Lord Black if you call me Bellatrix it sounds like your mad at me and my ex-husband and the dark lord always used my full name so please if you want to call me by my first name say, Bella."

Harry said, "Madam Black I can promise to call you Bellatrix but I can't promise you to call you Bella and to be honest, I think it is a bit soon to call you Bella like it is too soon to call Narcissa Cissy like she wants to be called."

Bellatrix said, "you can Lord Black, but can you please not always use my full name?"

Harry said, "al I can promise is that I am going to try."

Bellatrix just nodded accepting it. Harry said, "If you want Bellatrix you can call me Harry."

Bellatrix said, "thank you Lord Bl- Harry."

Harry turned to Narcissa and said, "Narcissa I heard from Astoria what has happened when you wanted to speak to me."

Narcissa knew what he meant and she lowered her head, she knew he was going to punish her but as a real Black she would take the punishment she just hoped he wouldn't punish her too hard especially because she was ever grateful because he gave her, her life back.

Harry said, "Narcissa look at me."

Narcissa and when she looked at him Harry said "Narcissa you are not going to be punished. I am sure you didn't want to disrespect me and as you can call me Harry now I don't think you are going to make the mistake again. Just don't forget that sometimes it is needed and that I am Lord Potter, Lord Black or Lord Potter-Black."

Harry was instructed by Astoria, Daphne, Susan, Su and Lord, and Lady Greengrass in the minutes it took to go from the office to the hospital wing how to tell Narcissa she wasn't going to be punished but the next time he needed to be called Lord Potter, Lord Black or Lord Potter-Black if he needed to be called a Lord but the other names weren't necessary, she would call him Lord and not Mister.

Narcissa had tears from relieving in her eyes and before Harry could pull his hand back Narcissa hugged hum before quickly letting go and said: "Sorry Harry."

Harry was shocked for a moment before he said awkwardly "it is okay, we are a family but I do want to say it is a bit awkward but I think that it would start feeling less awkward the more time we act as a family and start to see each other as family members."

Narcissa and Bella both nodded. A goblin entered the screen and said something in Gobbledegook and Ragnok said "Harry, Bonecrusher and I are needed somewhere else. If you planned when to do the ritual you can call for Goldhand and if he isn't possible you can ask for Silverclaw and they will take care of the ritual when you want to do it."

Harry said "okay Ragnok. I again wanted to thank you and Bonecrusher for all this."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher said at the same time "you are welcome Harry."

Bonecrusher knew why Ragnok went so far even if Harry (and his family) wasn't a goblin friend. Ragnok was feeling guilty especially because he liked Harry and it felt like he failed James, Lily, Charlus, and Dorea and he felt betrayed that one of his own goblins helped this injustice against Harry and Harry's childhood.

Bonecrusher was afraid of what would happen to the clan that the traitor goblin was part of. This could very well end the clan as Ragnok will kill all the men (unless they immediately surrender) and the females (and surrendered men) will become servants for life, without honor what is the greatest punishment you could get (not sex slaves unless the females fully supported the traitor while they knew what he was doing and against who or fight against Ragnok's men/ order) and the male children will be raised as warriors without a clan that needed to prove their worth with the hope of being supported by a clan to make a name for themselves.

The female children will be servants until they find a mate and marry into that clan, they could become 'normal' servants even when married when this happened before none of the females ever did. The females became mothers and started working other jobs for women that the Goblin Nation have.

Bonecrusher was present for the story of Bellatrix and thought 'it is weird than in this way Goblins seems more merciful and kinder than the dark lord is, I wonder if I can call him that name without snatchers coming because this is goblin territory. I need to discuss this with Ragnok, maybe tomorrow if we talk. Ragnok will talk the first of the month with all the account managers individually.

When Ragnok and Bonecrusher left with his guards while other guards came in to replace the royal guards. Harry asked "Ma- Bellatrix, I think it is the best way to do the ritual as soon as possible. Ragnok said that the ritual preparations could be ready within the hour in case you forgot. I want to know when you want to do the ritual Bellatrix."

Bellatrix looked at Harry and said "I will do it when you want me to do it, Lord Black … I mean Harry."

Harry sighed and nothing was said for almost five minutes until Harry "Bellatrix if I want you to do it now, would you?"

Bellatrix nodded and said, "if that is what you want then yes."

Bellatrix was keeping her head bowed and Harry said "Bellatrix look at me. I don't want Tom to get you back so I will let Goldhand or Silverclaw know that they should prepare the ritual. I am sorry that the ritual is going to hurt a lot, but that is the best way to free you of Tom and make sure your mind is your own again."

Bellatrix said, "I know Ha-Harry and I want to thank you that you believe me after everything I did, no one else would have believed me."

Harry said, "perhaps but as Lord Black I want you to speak the truth."

Bellatrix said in an emotionless tone "I am speaking the truth, Lord Black."

Harry was rubbing his Lord Black clearly showing it. Bellatrix was hit by the family magic, to tell the truth, and she truthfully said she did and that was enough for Harry.

Harry said "I will let the healers know, now if you will excuse me. Bellatrix I will try to be present at the ritual if you want me too."

Bellatrix was thinking several minutes until she said "I would like that Lo- Harry. It will show that you accept me back in the most ancient and most noble house of Black and then the girls will hopefully trust me more."

Harry gave a smile and said, "believe me Bellatrix they already do or at least Daphne and Astoria do."

Harry left with that last sentence.

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts**

Harry sees Luna, Susan, and Fay talking with Ollivander and Fortescue. It seems Luna was sad but Susan, Penelope, and Fay were comforting her when Harry sees also Katie walking towards her.

Harry doesn't see the others so he walks towards the screen with Andi and Dora.

**31****st**** December 1997, Andromeda's screen, Gringotts**

Harry walks inside and sees beside Andi and Dora, Remus, Daphne, Astoria, Su, and Hermione. Harry asked, "how is she?"

Dora says "wotcher Harry" trying to be like her old self but she failed. Dora continued "she is doing fine I guess the healers gave her a sleep potion to make sure she recovers well from her wounds. Can you tell me why she got hurt?"

Harry said, "didn't Remus tell you?"

Dora gave Remus a dark look and said: "what he knows?"

"Yes, Dora I know," Remus said.

Dora looks back at Harry and said: "still could you tell me, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said "Bellatrix tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom 16 years ago but I thought that the Cruciatus curse attacks the body not the mind. It could cause you temperately loss of consciousness or mind but not for 16 years. I asked Bellatrix and she said it was true and that she wanted to use a curse that worked for a few hours maybe a day but she was stopped before she could complete it and that made the spell another worse curse."

"You may ask why cast a curse? She was ordered by her ex-husband when he said take care of them as he, his brother and Barty Crouch Junior went to stall the Aurors. She agreed to cast the counter-curse as only she could as that was part of the curse. The Longbottoms were in St. Mungo's and none of us could enter, but Andromeda could as she works there as a healer. Remus told me about it and I thought about it and asked her the favor if she could bring them here."

"She agreed as even though she was on leave it wasn't unusual for her to be called in even if she was on leave or free on that day. Remus also said that Andi had access to most wards of the hospital and Frank and Alice were probably in the Janus Thickey Ward for irrevocable spell damage. I don't know what happened but she did succeed as Frank and Alice are asleep right now at the end where first Bellatrix's bed was. The healers gave them a dreamless sleep potion hoping most of the memories have returned while they were asleep as Bellatrix said it would."

Dora nodded and went back to ly in her bed while Remus was in a chair closest to Dora's bed. Lord and Lady Greengrass stood up and said "Lord Potter, we are happy to see you are okay and that our daughters are okay. I am sorry we didn't tell you earlier from the marriage contract but Lord Black at the time who was also your godfather and guardian as I understand from my daughters, well he requested us not to say anything. He was planning say it in the summer after your fifth year but as I understand was your godfather Sirius Black and we all know he was killed before the summer of your fifth year. We requested if he could tell you earlier when you-know-who came back but unfortunately we weren't able to reach him."

Harry said "I think Sirius is happy how things turned out except of course that he died. I will tell you Lord and Lady Greengrass that I will try my best to be a good husband for your daughters, but if you will excuse me I need to see healer Goldhand or healer Silverclaw."

Hermione stood up and asked, "what is wrong Harry?"

Harry said "nothing is wrong with me. I am fine, but Ragnok and Bonecrusher were called away and said when I know when I want to do the ritual I will need to let Goldhand or Silverclaw know and they will make the arrangements and if needed do the ritual."

Hermione felt that Harry said the truth and just nodded. Harry left he saw the nod.

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts**

Harry still sees the girls talking with Ollivander and Fortescue and it seems that Luna is a lot happier. He walks to one of the guards that he saw before, he remembered the name was Gugnot.

Harry said "Sir Gugnot could you call for healer Goldhand or healer Silverclaw?"

Gugnot nodded and said something in Gobbledegook and two guards left. Almost 10 minutes later they came back with to healers. Gugnot said, "Lord Potter these are healers Goldhand and Silverclaw as you requested."

Harry said "thank you Sir Gugnot. Healer Goldhand and healer Silverclaw sorry if I called for you at an inconvenient time. I needed only one of you but both of you are better. Anyway, King Ragnok is busy and said that if I wanted to start the ritual from Madam Bellatrix I needed to talk to healer Goldhand or otherwise healer Silverclaw."

Healer Goldhand and healer Silverclaw were nodding and Harry continued "if it is possible I want to start the ritual as soon as possible."

Healer Goldhand thought for a minute and he said "of course Lord Potter-Black. We need an hour to prepare the ritual chamber. We will get her when the room is ready, we, however, do need to get curse-breakers here as there are some curses that could activate when the dark mark will get removed or they need to remove it during the ritual if the Dark mark isn't removed by the ritual."

Harry said "okay when Bill returns I will ask if he and Fleur want to be there as curse-breakers. How long will the ritual take?"

Goldhand and Silverclaw were discussing it in Gobbledegook when Goldhand said: "we suspect half an hour maybe an hour but not more."

Harry nodded and said "okay please prepare the ritual and please get me when you start the ritual. I want to be there for Bellatrix as her head of house."

Goldhand nodded and said something in Gobbledegook and Silverclaw immediately left.

Harry wanted to walk to Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue when a runner came and said: "Lord Potter, King Ragnok request your presence in account manager Bonecrusher's office."

Harry said, "okay lead the way."

**I will end here otherwise I will go way over my word count and normally I am already over it. I said Ginny will come here but alas I didn't work out, but the next chapter I promise also where is Fleur? How will Mr. Weasley and Ginny get away with Bill? And probably the first view of Potter Manor, the name is still not determined, if you have an idea please me know though review or PM.**

**Please read and review. Don't forget answering the question if you want to or have an idea. **


	17. The Weasley's, bequests, the expected bo

**Chapter 17 The Weasley's, bequests, the expected bond, Veela love, and Harry panics**

**31****st**** December 1997, Safehouse Order of the Phoenix, Northern Wales**

Everyone was enjoying their mothers or in Arthur's case his wife's cooking. Molly was happy she could cook and make meals for her large family, she made a large lunch with multiple warm meals and some cold sandwiches.

When everyone was done Bill was wondering what his father has planned to avoid suspicion. Arthur stood up and said "Molly dear that was wonderful. I am so stuffed I need to lie down."

Molly walked to Arthur gave him a kiss and said "okay dear. Do I come by later with some tea."

Arthur smiled and said, "that would be wonderful dear."

Bill looked his father in his eyes and quickly shook his head. Arthur continued "but you don't have too. I will drink some tea later."

Molly eyes Arthur but said, "okay dear if you are sure."

Arthur looked at Ginny and said, "Ginny I think you need to take a nap, you seem tired."

Ginny wanted to refuse when Arthur gave a different look and a quick wink that got Ginny curious and agreed. "Okay daddy I am a little bit tired, I think a nap would be a good idea."

Bill thought 'really this excuse? It was so simple but so effective because Ron wouldn't care and everybody else wouldn't need dad or Ginny in the meantime while mom would be busy in the kitchen and the living room cleaning what already was clean. It was her way of coping with the war and not knowing how Percy was doing.'

Arthur went upstairs immediately followed by Ginny and Bill saw Crookshanks also follow behind Ginny. Bill said, "I need to go."

Molly said, "oh Bill but you just go here why don't you stay the night I was planning to make your favorite."

Bill was tempted but not very much. He likes how his mother made his favorite food but he missed Fleur already and he was here for a reason. He said, "I am sorry mom but I can't."

He stood up and walked towards the stairs and said "I am going to say bye to dad and Ginny before I go. I got Portkey so you probably don't see me leave."

Charlie said, "wait, Bill, I will walk up with you." Bill wanted to refuse but he decided it would be a good idea to have someone knowing what is going on. Bill nodded and walked upstairs.

Before Bill could go to the bedroom he was pushed inside the study by Charlie.

**31****st**** December 1997, the study from the safe house of the Order, Northern Wales**

Charlie said "tell me, Bill, what is really going on. I saw shook to dad and the wink he gave to Ginny."

Bill sighed he thought nobody noticed but he should have known Charlie would have as dragon keeper and dragonologist notice the small things. Bill sighed and said "I can't tell you much but mom cannot know.'

Charlie nodded, he knew if Bill was holding something back it was important. If he trusted anyone besides his father it would be Bill.

Bill said "I need to take dad and Ginny to Gringotts. I got a Portkey for it and it is important for dad, Ginny, and the family."

Charlie said, "wait a minute."

Charlie left and came back a few minutes later with the twins, Alicia, Angelina and Verity as she started to like most of the family and was here because of the twins as she is a muggleborn.

Alicia said "what are we doing here Charlie? Angelina and I just want to got to our room like we told your mother. And I think the twins and Verity want too."

Verity nodded while the twins just shrugged.

Charlie said, "tell them, Bill, you could use our help."

Bill looked and saw that all the eyes were on him. Bill said "I cannot tell much but I need to take dad and Ginny immediately to Gringotts without mom finding out. King Ragnok ordered that only Ginny and Dad could come. Mom would keep badgering us until we agreed she could come along or we wouldn't go. I need to know Mom won't find out."

The twins said with a smile and in unison "we can keep her busy for you."

Fred said, "just tell us."

George ended "how much time."

In unison, they said, "you need."

Alicia and Angelina rolled their eyes but Angelina said: "we will help too."

Verity said "I will too help to. It is the least I can do."

Molly didn't want Verity along but the twins convinced dad and he got Molly to reluctantly agree. The twins found their selves responsible for her as she was their only employee and the shop was the reason she didn't flee England while she could.

Bill said, "thanks, I think we mostly need mom to not check in on Ginny as she would let dad sleep if he wanted like he said he wants even though he isn't going to do it."

All nodded and the George "we will keep our mother." Fred continued "busy for now."

Angelina, Alicia, and Verity went to their room when Bill first went to what looked like his parents' bedroom and walked with his father to Ginny's bedroom.

When Bill and Arthur stood in the door opening Ginny was sitting on her bed petting Crookshanks instill her normal clothes. She looked at them and said, "will one of you tell me what is going on?"

Bill said "I was ordered by King Ragnok to take you both to Gringotts but only you and dad. We all know Mom would want you to go without her and will badgering us to we agreed to take their along or we wouldn't go."

Ginny nodded grabbed Crookshanks and put him on his bed. Crookshanks didn't like it and jumped to the ground before he rubbed his head against her legs.

Ginny pet him before she said, "let's go."

Bill said "I got a Portkey so mom doesn't see us. Ginny could you grab Crookshanks, I think he wants to join us."

Ginny was thinking before she smiled happily and grabbed Crookshanks who was still pushing his head against her legs affectionately. She thought 'Crookshanks is Hermione's part cat part kneazle. If Bill asks to bring him would probably mean that Hermione is in Gringotts and if Hermione is there so is Harry.'

Bill said, "grab the Portkey."

When he saw that Ginny and his father had put their hand on it he said "Gringotts" and they all felt the pull from the Portkey.

**31****st**** December 1997, Portkey room, Gringotts**

Only a few seconds later they were standing in a room with many goblin guards. Bill walked towards a guard closely followed by Arthur and Ginny and said: "I am here with Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley requested by King Ragnok**."**

The guard nodded before he said, "welcome back William I was expecting you earlier."

Bill said, "I wished I could but unfortunately I was delayed."

The guard said, "that is no problem."

He barked something in Gobbledegook and a runner immediately ran away to the hospital wing. The guard said something in Gobbledegook and four guards went around the Weasley's and a fifth one went in front of them and said: "please follow me quickly."

The Weasley's nodded and they all left the room following the guard.

**31****st**** December 1997, Bonecrusher's Office, Gringotts**

The Weasley's were granted entrance by two guards standing by the door. The guard they followed said, "take a seat and wait here."

They all nodded and the guard offered them something to drink. Arthur asked for tea while Ginny asked for a butterbeer but also some water for Crookshanks who wanted to escape Ginny's arm as he smelled Hermione 'close by' and Bill declined as he was actually still working.

A few minutes later the door leading deeper into Gringotts opened and Bill stood up as did Arthur who pulled Ginny up with him.

King Ragnok and account manager Bonecrusher came in, the Weasley's bowed and didn't sit down before King Ragnok and Bonecrusher took their seat while the guards took a place around the room.

Bill said, "King Ragnok I am sorry it took some time but to avoid my mother from coming or knowing I need to wait until after lunch before my father could make and excuse for him and Ginny to come here."

Ragnok said, "that is okay William we expected something like this and that is why we didn't put a time limit on the Portkey as we did on Madam Andromeda's Black Portkey."

Bill asked, "is she already back?"

Ragnok nodded "yes and she had Lord and Lady Longbottom with her when she came back, unfortunately, she was hurt but she was healed and is resting right now."

Bill let out a relieved sighed, Fleur and he talked a bit with Andromeda and liked her, but he was also relieved for Harry. Harry would hate himself he if his favor would have killed her.

Ragnok looked at Arthur and said "welcome Mr. Weasely. I am like William said King Ragnok and the goblin beside me is Account Manager Bonecrusher. We are here because we need you to accepts the bequest that has been made to you and your family including the bequests for Miss Weasley. I have also requested your present for something that involves your daughter and there is something you need to know about your youngest son and wife."

Arthur said "what do you mean King Ragnok? What is there I don't know about Ron and Molly."

Bill said when he noticed King Ragnok look "King Ragnok if I told my father we wouldn't have been able to leave without my mother noticing and I couldn't make myself tell my father as it not an easy topic to talk about casually."

Arthur was panicking when Bill finished, Ginny heard everything but was looking around the large office while Crookshanks was still struggling to get free.

Arthur asked panicking "what do you mean Bill?"

Ragnok said, "what William obviously didn't want to say is indeed a difficult topic and we will talk about it later."

Bonecrusher was looking in the desk drawers and pulled out a couple of documents. He looked through them a pulled out a couple. He placed them on the desk and said something in Gobbledegook when Ragnok didn't say anything.

Ragnok said "Mr. Weasley this are the bequests from two wills. One of the wills has been read in the last couple of days and the other one was read about a year and a half ago. The bequests have been giving when but as you were not present for the will we have to hold on to the bequests."

Bonecrusher waved his hand and four keys and two deeds appeared in the table when Bonecrusher immediately grabbed one key and put it in his robes. Ragnok looks and Bonecrusher said in Gobbledegook something that Bill understands. That key was for the first Lady Potter as they haven't gotten the time yet to give it to Hermione.

Ragnok said "William the deeds are for you, one if for the house you own after your marriage. With the deed, you got a couple of acres you can use how you want. With the money, you can even expand the house of rebuilt it and if you give us the job you get a discount, but that is for after the war. The second deed is for the manor on the south-east coast of France. I think Miss Delacour would be delighted."

William grabbed the deeds and put them in his pocket from his robe. Ragnok now grabbed a key and said: "Mr. Weasley this key is for your second oldest Charles Weasley as we opened a vault which was filled with 12,500 Galleons and the books he got are also in the vault."

Ragnok passed the key to Arthur and he said: "I hope you can give it to your son."

Arthur was shocked but managed to nod. Ginny was getting nervous she felt the pull again what was pulling her was inside Gringotts. She couldn't tell what, where or who is the pull but she felt when she saw it the would feel extreme happiness that reminded her of when she was with Harry but more especially the first spontaneously kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room although all the other kisses were also good.

Ragnok grabbed one of the other keys and said: "Miss Weasley this is your key for your vault that is under your father's name for now until you are of age, engaged or married depending on what comes first."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher suppressed their smile because they knew before this meeting was over the chance that she was married was almost 100%. Ginny looked as did Arthur.

Ginny asked "vault? I don't have a vault and even if I have a vault I wouldn't have enough money for a vault. I only have a couple of Sickles barely enough for half a Galleon."

Ragnok said "Bonecrusher?"

Bonecrusher said, "Miss Weasley's vault under her father's name contains 10,000 Galleons and one item as a surprise for her." Bonecrusher grabbed one parchment and continued "also giving to her is a tab for 100 Galleons for clothing by Madam Malkins. We are allowed to change 20 Galleons from the tab to pounds to get some muggle clothing, it says so on the tab that only goblins, the person that made it (or the heir) and the person it is for can see."

Arthur was even more shocked and couldn't comprehend. Charlie and Ginny were the richest of the family and Bill got the biggest house from his family. Ragnok looked at Arthur again and said "Mr. Weasley as you haven't claimed you bequests we as the Goblin of Gringotts have put up a disillusionment charm on a part of your vault. You can not decline the bequests that were specially ordered to us by the deceased. Mr. Weasley, you were giving 30,000 Galleons and all the muggle things the deceased had. The deceased left you a letter and the other will gave you 50,000 Galleons."

Mr. Weasey was even more shocked when he heard that his family suddenly got 80,000 Galleons what made them probably richer than the average wealthy most noble (and/ or 'most' ancient) houses (**a/n #1**). Mr. Weasley managed to ask the question "who gave us that?"

Ragnok gave what looked like a smile and said "Sirius Black, the late Lord Black."

Mr. Weasley sighed "so that is why you want to talk to me? Sirius Black at the time was an escaped prisoner but he was never convicted and was even exonerated after his death."

Ragnok said "we know Mr. Weasley but as late Lord Black was an escaped prisoner he wasn't convicted so when he entered here during Christmas in 1993, he gained the Lordship for house Black as his father never disowned and disinherit him as his mother wanted. Believe me, if he was convicted for the crime he was accused of he would have been executed the moment he stepped in Gringotts but we had common-sense enough to know Lord Black would never betray Ha- Lord Potter's parents."

Ginny said "Lord Potter? So Harry was here were is he, is Hermione maybe here she would know. Can I see her or if Harry is here?"

Ginny wanted to talk more but was silenced by Bill who put a hand on her shoulder and over her mouth. Bill said 'Sorry King Ragnok for the interruption from my little sister."

Ragnok winked over a captain and whispered something in the ear and the captain went to the door and returned almost immediately. Ragnok smiled as did Bonecrusher if you could understand the look.

Ragnok said nothing for a minute until Ginny looked calmed down before saying "no matter William, I as did Bonecrusher expected this kind of reaction and I must say she is sharp. I guess that the cat in your arms has some connection to La- Miss Granger."

Ginny managed to nod and said "I am sorry King Ragnok for me interrupting you and yes this cat is a part cat and part kneazle. It is Hermione's pet like Hedwig is … was Harry's."

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and a guard left returning almost a full minute later with a tray full with different drinks. Bill grabbed a cup of water while Arthur grabbed a tea and Ginny took a bottle of butterbeer.

Ragnok said "Mr. Weasley. There or other bequests for your family but all the others are above age and already have a vault in Gringotts here if needed.

Arthur nodded but before Arthur could say anything Ragnok continued "now Mr. Weasley the biggest reason I asked William to bring you here has something to do that has happened 7 generations ago. It is a marriage contract for the first girl born from the Weasley family. The contract is unbreakable and needs to be completed as soon as possible. Mr. Weasley as you got a daughter the contract must be completed."

Arthur was in shock. Molly tried to get Ginny in a marriage contract with Harry and tried to push them together even though he said she shouldn't intervene, but she still did it. However, she didn't do anything outrages or mental to his knowledge. He didn't sign the marriage contract and convinced Harry's father too also not do it as he wanted his daughter to have the choice to find her own boyfriend, fiancée and eventually husband. Now the choice was taken from her and he could do nothing about it. Normally there is a way out like pay or give something to the person and then you can back out without severe consequences like losing your magic or suffering something similar like extreme pain. Arthur thought but then tough 'wait, thanks to the bequests I could pay this person 80,000 Galleons.'

Ginny was in shock and getting mad, but wasn't lashing out because she was still holding Crookshanks. Crookshanks felt her getting angry and tried to smooth her by stopping struggling and pushing his head against her affectionally which helped. The anger disappeared which was quickly replaced by sadness and despair, she loved Harry and now she hears that there is a contract with a wizard she probably never met or many years older otherwise the person would have sought her out or let her father know. She started to feel tears well up but her willpower to not let them fall and feeling Crookshanks softly meowing and showing support by pushing his head into her prevented the tears from falling.

Bill was shocked at first but he didn't show it. He remembered that Ragnok has said before that Ginny will be Lady Potter so the contract was probably between house Weasley and House Potter. The only male from House Potter is Harry so Ginny is contracted to marry Harry.

Ragnok and Bonecrusher didn't say anything for several minutes to let the Weasley's think. Ragnok and Bonecrusher were also waiting for the runner to return from the hospital wing.

Mr. Weasley found his voice back and asked: "Can I not pay this wizard or family 80,000 Galleons to disband or cancel the marriage contract?"

Ragnok said "as I said it in unbreakable however if the wizard accepts that instead of Miss Weasley it is possible and the consequences would be severely decreased. However, I don't think you daughter or the wizard want any consequences to happen to them how decreased it may be, but I also think the wizard doesn't want 80,000 Galleons, but if Miss Weasley marry the wizard there is something important for your family Mr. Weasley to be returned."

Ginny wanted to scream out that she didn't want this but she didn't want to lash out against the Goblin King and Crookshanks was helping her not lash out.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and a guard went to the door before returning and whisper something to the captain. The captain whispered it to Ragnok but loud enough for Bonecrusher to hear. Ragnok said, "it seems that your future husband has arrived Miss Weasley."

Ginny was glaring at Ragnok that reminded Ragnok the most of Lily Potter. Like she was right in front of him when he told her James was able to get another wife for the Potter line and need to get a wife for the Peverell line after Narcissa wasn't an option anymore. Ragnok would never admit it but the glare from Lilly Potter and now Ginny Weasley scared the living hell out of him and Ragnok saw Bonecrusher shudder almost unnoticeable. Ragnok looked at Bonecrusher and whispered in Gobbledegook if he was afraid of the glare from Ginny. Bonecrusher nodded and whisper in Gobbledegook that he was scared and were the same as Lily.

After that Ragnok said in English "let him enter."

The captain nodded while looking at the guard who opened the door. The guard bowed and went back to the door to open it. Right before the door opened Ginny's glare went to the door to let her future husband know she wasn't happy and should better accept the 80,000 Galleons her father wanted to give. However, the moment the goblin stepped aside and the wizard stepped in she squealed and dropped Crookshanks who landed on his legs.

She sat there shocked, this can't be the contract was from the Potter family, but why didn't Harry told her before and was that why her mother pushed them together. She knew her mother did that she was nowhere as dense as some of her brothers are, especially Ron.

Harry saw Ginny and said, "Hey Gin."

Ragnok smiled as did Bonecrusher. Ragnok said in Gobbledegook and the runner responded. Ragnok sounded mad and sent him to the hospital wing again.

Ginny smiled the only one she allowed to call her Gin was Harry and here he was unhurt and he was her future husband. Harry walked towards the Weasley's and said: "hello to you to Mr. Weasley."

Arthur was also shocked but managed to stand up and put his arms around Harry to give Harry a hug and said "Harry thank Merlin's beard you are alright. We were so worried when Hermione apparate you and Ron away."

Harry felt getting angrier when Arthur said, Ron. Harry said "yes Mr. Weasley Hermione managed to get us to London and from there we spend some time at Grimmauld Place before we needed to leave. I hope the information I gave you helped."

Arthur said "what information Harry?"

Harry thought 'why didn't Mr. Weasley know? Oh yes, I drank a Polyjuice potion.'

Harry said "it was at the ministry on 2nd September. I drank Polyjuice potion. I impersonated Albert Runcorn."

Arthur said, "so it was you in the elevator saying my family being watched?"

Harry nodded grimly and Arthur gave him a hug and said "thank you, Harry. It was very helpful to ensure our safety for the chance order members came by."

Ginny managed to not say anything but after her father hugged him she stood up and gave him a hug. She wanted to kiss him but he pulled away before she could. Harry feels something between his legs and sees Crookshanks pushing his head against his legs affectionally. He bends down and petted Crookshanks what made Crookshanks purr a bit and he said to Crookshanks "Hermione is so happy to see you I just know it."

When Harry stood up and looked at Ginny. He saw that Ginny was hurt because he didn't kiss her. He wanted to say something when Ragnok said: "Harry I know you are happy to see her but you need to sign this as does Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley."

Arthur had already a quill in his hand because Bill said he needed to sign. Harry wanted to say stop but couldn't when Ginny grabbed his head again and just when Arthur was done signing Ginny forcibly kissed Harry. Even though Ginny forced him Harry still loved her and poured all his feelings in the kiss as did Ginny. A light appeared so bright everybody including the goblins needed to protect their eyes or they would be blind for days to come if not forever.

When the light disappeared after at least three full minutes Harry was on the chair with Ginny in his lap, but nobody saw them moving because of the light. Ragnok and Bonecrusher looked at the parchment and saw that besides Arthur's signature was both Harry's and what appears to be Ginny's signature. Ragnok said something to the captain and he sends two guards to do what Ragnok asked.

They didn't know if they signed it when the light was there and did it while snogging or that magic put their signature there as they were married now with the consent of Arthur. Arthur and Bill looked uncomfortable at Ginny in Harry's lap while Ragnok and Bonecrusher grabbed the ancestry parchment from Harry out of one of the desk drawer and saw that Ginny's name now was Ginevra Molly Potter neé Weasley and just as visible as Hermione's and Luna's name, but also noticed that Katie's name was a bit more visible than before.

Harry and Ginny continued snogging when there was a knock on the door that neither Harry nor Ginny noticed. One guard answered and it appeared the runner has returned with a group of people. Ragnok heard what the runner said because everyone was quiet as even Ragnok and Bonecrusher were getting uncomfortable from Ginny and Harry still snogging. Ragnok said in Gobbledegook to let them enter.

Before the group came Hermione, Katie, and Luna heard a voice, not from Harry or their own but sounded a lot like Ginny.

When the group came in they all looked shocked when everybody heard Hermione scream "Crookshanks."

The cat heard his name and springs in the arms of his owner. When Hermione hugged Crookshanks she felt something she never felt before as she could feel his happiness of seeing her again.

She screams and made Harry and Ginny stop snogging. Harry looks passed Ginny and paled as he sees all the girls including Remus. Ginny looks around and sees Hermione and Luna. Her smile widened, even more, is that was possible and reluctantly get off Harry's lap and rushing to Hermione and Luna giving them a hug, but Hermione only a small hug because she still had Crookshanks in her arms.

Hermione "so Harry told you and you don't mind?"

Ginny looks confused at Hermione said, "what did Harry need to tell me?"

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "you didn't tell her?"

Harry looks afraid and said, "uhhh …. I didn't come up?"

Harry immediately used his Occlumency so the girls couldn't feel his feelings or could hear his mind.

Luna gave him a dreamy smile while Hermione was looking with an incredible look on her face. The other girls decided to stay quiet but Astoria only was because her sister gave her look she should not intervene.

However, before Hermione could say anything there was a knock on the door that leads to the main hall and one of the guards on that side opened but didn't said anything and just stepped aside. Fleur came in followed by her parents that Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Remus and of course Bill know. After Fleur's parents, Gabrielle walked in. Gabby looks around and when she saw Harry, she screamed "Harry" before shuddering and falling to the ground.

Gabrielle looked around the room red from blushing but when she saw Harry all the dreams and hopeful memories hit her and that made her orgasm. Veela's orgasm before their mate as soon as they see them. Fleur had it 'a small' one when she saw Bill or at least smaller than Gabrielle's. Fleur managed to stay up but barely and she needed the rest of the day to calm down and focus on the third task. It was difficult for Fleur until her mother who noticed talked to her and managed to let Fleur focus on the third task by saying he would love her if she did her best in the third task and especially if she would win which she did not.

Antoine Delacour wasn't happy as Apolline told him if Harry Potter was Gabrielle's mate she would have a reaction when she sees Harry and he knew that when he heard Harry and saw her collapse especially as he looked at Apolline and she nodded. Antione loved both his daughters and even though he wasn't happy with Harry, he wouldn't keep them apart as that would hurt both but mostly Gabrielle as Veela's are the beings of lust unless they are lucky enough to find their mate then they are beings of love.

Hermione and Daphne researched Veela's in their fourth year when they learned Fleur was a Veela. Hermione and Daphne wondered what has happened, but they knew one thing by Gabrielle's reaction Harry is her mate. They learned that Veela's have a reaction when they meet their mate but there was no description of the reaction or if all Veela's react differently but the reaction was clearly there.

Hermione was afraid of the other girls but now she was terrified. She felt that she wasn't as pretty as the other girls but she had a chance to be a pretty as them or at least close to them if she tried but she knew she had no chance to a Veela that was almost as developed as she was even though she was almost 3 years younger than her.

Daphne wasn't that afraid as Hermione but she felt no way secure. Daphne knew she was pretty or better said beautiful but she felt threatened by the new girl that was a Veela mostly because she knew she was having trouble letting her ice-queen persona go. She was afraid that Harry would not like her, let stand love her.

All the other girls were like Daphne threatened. Luna knew what the future held so she just gave a dreamy smile, but Astoria and Katie were hugging Harry like he was their lifeline and they didn't want to let them go.

Remus smelled what happened but wisely said nothing as he knew what had just happened. His travels gave him experience and knowledge. He knows more about Veela's than almost every witch or wizard in Britain.

Ginny saw Katie and Astoria hanging on to her Harry. She looked at Gabrielle and said, "hey Gabby."

Gabby managed to say "hey Ginny and … Luna and Hermione right?"

Luna nodded as did Hermione. Daphne was suddenly screamed, "really Potter another one and a Veela no less."

Susan laughed and Daphne asked, "what is so funny Susan?"

Susan said while still giggling "you said Potter again instead of Harry and not only that but look at his face he is terrified o- …"

Ginny interrupted Susan when Astoria and Katie didn't let Harry go and she shouted: "let go of my Harry."

Harry saw Ginny's glare and tried to get away from Astoria and Katie but they didn't let him go. Susan was still giggling and Su joined her in giggling while Daphne was still mad and was glaring at Gabrielle and Ginny especially because 'Harry isn't only of you Ginevra, you need to share him if you want it or not' Daphne thought.

Hermione was still thinking about the chance she makes against Gabrielle and didn't listen to the others.

Astoria said, "he is mine too Ginevra."

Ginny hated being called by that almost just as much as Dora hated being called Nymphadora. If Ginny was a Metamorphmagus her hair would have turned even redder towards crimson like Susan's hair is.

Ginny shouted, "don't call me that and let go of MY HARRY."

The last shouted shook Hermione from her thought and said without thinking "he isn't yours alone Ginny."

Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "what do you mean he is MY boyfriend."

Luna said with a smile "ex-boyfriend."

Ginny said, "that doesn't matter, we still love each other I feel it and we would restart our relationship together when the war is over."

Ragnok showed Bonecrusher the signed parchment and Bonecrusher show it to Bill. Bill had looked over the parchment and said: "Ginny that isn't possible."

Ginny had a look of anger on her face even when she looked at her favorite brother and asked: "why not?"

Bill had the parchment in his hand and said: "according to this parchment you are getting married to Harry as our house had a debt with house Potter and not only that but if we must believe the light you are already married in the eyes of magic and Gringotts."

Bill looked at Ragnok and Bonecrusher. Ginny also looked at them when Ragnok said: "William, your brother, is right Lady Potter."

Daphne shouted "you must be kidding me Po- Harry. We know about the marriage contract but still, I hope this is the last."

Luna said "….. almost."

Daphne looks with an open mouth at Luna. "What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

Luna smiled and said, "there are more but not much but they have told Hermione say the Nargles and some haven't told anyone but some managed to hint at it but I don't know to who."

Daphne asked, "Hermione do you know who Luna talks about?"

Daphne wondered why she could easily call Luna Luna while she only knew her as Looney but had trouble with calling Harry Harry instead of Potter even though she barely spoke about him where she needed to call him Potter.

Hermione thinks and said, "Luna do you mean Parvati and Padma?"

Luna said "I don't know the Nargles told me you know. I like Padma she is nice just like Su and sometimes Lisa is nice too."

Daphne said, "what? Parvati and Padma like Harry but I thought they were friends but barely and certainly not more especially after the Yule Ball in our fourth year."

Hermione said "yes, you would be right if Harry wasn't Harry. Harry was so sorry he bought them flowers from their home country which probably wasn't cheap and he asked me what kind of presents they like. He gave Parvati a golden medallion I heard her and her sister talking about. Knowing Harry he probably bought two to give to them both one. Padma got a book about old Asian runes if I remember correctly while Parvati got a book about divination as she really liked that class. After that, they more than forgave him if he would have one lunch with them in Hogsmeade."

Su asked, "when was that?"

Hermione asked, "when he gave the presents?"

Su nodded and Hermione thought back and he said "the present he gave them in the first or second week of January. I remember saying he wished he could give it earlier but between Christmas and New Year the shops he got the things from one was swamped and the other closed and don't get me started about the shop he got the Indian plants from."

Hermione continued "the lunch I remember when but I wasn't at that lunch. Parvati and Padma wanted it the first Hogsmeade weekend and that was in February. It was the weekend before Valentine's day and Harry just figured out the clue from the egg and he used that as an excuse, but promised that he would take them the very next Hogsmeade weekend that was in April and what I gather from it Parvati and Padma liked it. Harry wanted to ask Ron as he also needed to apologize but of course, he didn't come along because he said he didn't need to apologize after Padma accepted a dance from a Durmstrang student, but also because Parvati and Padma didn't want him to although they asked and wanted me to tell Harry that. Fortunately, before I told Harry Ron had already told he wouldn't."

Su said "well that was why Padma looked like she was in love, but also that when we talked about Harry she had those lovesick eyes. That I didn't figure it out before even though I saw the plants, gold medallion and book."

Susan giggled "that is so Harry. He tried to apologize and unintentionally go overboard that made the girls that were supposed to be mad at him fall for him if they weren't before."

Susan looks at Hermione and said "Parvati was and Padma didn't answer but when I asked her in our fifth year she did blush when I asked if she also likes Harry because Parvati did and hinted about Padma. I agree with you Susan Harry only tried to apologize. Now I am more than certain because of what you said, Su"

Harry didn't hear this as he still tried to get Katie and Astoria to let him go while Ginny was staring daggers at them. Harry was pleadingly looking at Remus but he shook his head before Harry looked at Bill but he was kept busy by Fleur that was snogging him like they have been months apart and not a couple of hours.

He managed to look at Gabrielle who was still shuddering but was kept standing by her parents who were rapidly talking in French as Harry didn't understand one thing except that he was certain he heard his name a couple of times nicely by Apolline and rather angrily or disappointedly by Antione. He even managed to see Apolline with a mad expression looking towards Antione.

Mr. Weasley was looking around amazed and when he saw Remus he walked towards him and start asking questions quietly that Remus answered unless if it contains Harry and all the girls, Remus felt that Harry would be the first one to tell them.

During all this time nobody noticed a goblin walk that gave a message to Ragnok before leaving. Ragnok saw it and showed to Bonecrusher not two minutes later the two guards came back with a box that was given to Ragnok.

After a few more minutes Harry managed to get lose from Astoria and Katie. Harry did the only thing he could when he felt crowded and went for the door to find a place where he could think, but as soon as was at the door he heard four people in his mind saying the exact same thing 'Harry please don't go' as all four saw his face when he went for the door. His face was full in panic, confused, terrified but most importantly guilt for the pain he probably caused but never wanted to do.

His Occlumency has unknowingly slipped and he couldn't refuse the voices. That all four said it together with the pleading in their voice he couldn't refuse.

Hermione added 'if WE tell Ginny and Gabrielle would you please stay here, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I am sure I can get Susan, Su and even Daphne to make sure no one grabs you if you don't want to probably Penny and Fay help too, but you can't walk away from this now."

Harry stood almost stunned in the door opening before he said "fine Hermione."

Luna was very close and grabbed his hand leading him back to his chair and went to sit on his lap. Hermione wanted to act but felt that Luna was helping Harry. Hermione suspected that was smoothing Harry in their mind making Harry lose the bad feelings and she swore she faintly hear Luna but she couldn't tell what Luna said, but Hermione saw and felt Harry relax a bit as Luna was taking his mind away from where he was.

Ginny didn't know what to think Harry has never run away from her even before they became good friends in his fourth year and now Luna one of her best girlfriends was in her (ex) boyfriend's lap where she was only a couple of minutes before.

Hermione whispers to Su, Susan, Daphne, Fay, and Penny "we need to tell what is happening. Harry is being preoccupied with Luna to calm him down and keep him calm."

Katie and Astoria wanted to argue but Astoria saw that Harry had a small smile he didn't have before and Katie felt Harry relaxing almost serene, she hated herself for not thinking about calming him instead of holding on to him when Ginny tried to claim him."

The other girls nodded at what Hermione say and Hermione said: "I will begin so you know where to go from if you want to help to explain."

The other girls nodded again and Hermione said: "Ginny and Gabrielle we will tell you, but I think we can better let Luna take care of Harry so if you have a question you can ask them to us."

Ginny was nodding as she trusted Hermione and she needed answers while Gabrielle just smiles as she already knew many things because of her sister Fleur.

Gabrielle said "Hermione you can call me Gabby as can you Ginny and Harry of course too, but maybe you can start to introduce everyone behind and beside and that man that Mr. Weasley is talking too. I know he was at the wedding but I don't know his name."

Hermione said "sure Gabby. Ginny, I don't know if you know everyone here."

Ginny said, "I think so but if you going to introduce them or they introduce themselves it doesn't matter."

Hermione said, "I think they can better introduce themselves."

Susan steps forward and said "Hermione is right so I will start. I am Susan Amelia Bones, Hufflepuff, original in 7th year but didn't go to Hogwarts because my late aunt was Amelia Bones head of the DMLE and heiress to the most ancient and most noble house of Bones."

Su said, "I am Su Ai Li, heiress of the noble house of Li and 7th years Ravenclaw but I managed to escape from Hogwarts."

Daphne said, "I am Daphne Isabel Greengrass, 7th year, Slytherin and like Susan, I didn't go to Hogwarts even though I am in my 7th year."

Ginny narrowed her eyes not because she believed all Slytherin are bad but she knew Daphne as the ice-queen. Hermione saw that and said "Ginny don't. When you talk with Daphne get to know here and don't like her that is okay but don't make your decision on her past when you talk to her she would probably tell you why she acted as she acted."

Ginny nodded and Fay continued "I am Fay Dunbar. Gryffindor and also in my 7th year but I didn't go to Hogwarts because I am a muggleborn. All the muggleborns are being captured and all schooled muggleborns are killed and I am afraid muggleborn women get even worse faiths."

Penelope immediately continued "I am Penelope Clearwater but you can call me Penny. I was a Ravenclaw and I am also a muggleborn. I graduated from Hogwarts in 1994 and I am now 20 years old."

Katie said "I am Katie Victoria Po-" She saw Hermione shaking her head and Katie continued "Katie Victoria Bell, I graduated from Hogwarts last year so I am 18 years old, Gryffindor and I am also a muggleborn."

Astoria saw Hermione and Hermione gave her a look and Astoria nodded she said "I am Astoria Ann Greengrass. Daphne is my sister, I am Slytherin and in my 5th year but just like Daphne I didn't go to Hogwarts and Daphne didn't say but we are pure-blood just like Susan and Su is a half-blood not that it matters."

Luna was still talking with Harry and Hermione said: "both know Luna of course." Gabby and Ginny nodded and Hermione continued "okay Gabby the man there that is Remus Lupin, he was our professor of defense against the dark arts in my third year and is Harry's 'honorably uncle'."

Hermione saw the nods from the other girls and knew that she needed to continue mostly for the shake of Harry. Hermione said, "okay I ask you to let me finish talking before you want to say something."

Gabby nodded happily while Ginny nodded reluctantly but she needed to know.

**Let stop here for now. I wanted to go to Potter Manor and finish Bellatrix's ritual but unfortunately, that was too much to put in this chapter. Next chapter Ginny will know what all the other already know including Gabby and Bellatrix ritual will be done.**

**That brings me again to the questions. One, I got good names for the Potter ancestral Manor but I still ask for more names because some reviews or PM were the same. **

**Two, one reader made me think about Bellatrix as part of Harry's harem and I am not convinced that is why I want the input of the readers. Yes or no on Bellatrix in Harry's harem.**

**If you decided yes the question continues with young Bellatrix or Bellatrix with her original age. If you choose, ask yourself the question do I want her to keep her 'bad' memories (including knowledge and abilities). Please let me know.**

**A/N #1 **to gain the noble title you need to have a lot of money, get it as bequests like the Weasley wouldn't count. You can get the most noble house title if you got large income as an example by owning a company or have shares in companies (and sometimes if you have a large history you also get the most noble title). The ancient and most ancient titles you can have if you have a big history on the British isles. Malfoy, for example, plays big but there are only most noble as their history is largely in France.


	18. A trip down memory lane, Ginny and Mr

**Chapter 18 A trip down memory lane, Ginny and Mr. Weasley accept, A French surprise and the ritual completed**

**31****st**** December 1997, Bonecrusher's office, Gringotts**

Harry was still seated with Luna in his lap and had his eyes closed as Luna kept talking to Harry in his mind. She used all her strength to make Harry forget about where he was and what was going on. It was hard but she vowed to herself to keep Harry occupied as long as was needed after everything he did for her. Harry is strong-willed and has a lot of willpower that was why he has the ability of Occlumency. Luna had two other options to keep him occupied.

The first option was talking with him even if it was in his mind about how happy she is being Lady Potter for him and about the large family she knew they both wanted. The second option was something he would most probably like she certainly would but the second option would also bring back a whole lot of problems if Hermione wasn't done if Ginny didn't like it or at least couldn't accept it.

Ragnok waved his hand and three chairs appeared for the Delacour's except Fleur because she was still in Bill's hands.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Gabby. She took a seat and Crookshanks jumped in her lap. She said "I should better start. For me, I started just a couple of days ago. Ron had left and I tried to go with him but I had erected a barrier by casting '_Protego_' and that stopped from joining Ron."

Luna said "Hermione…. ah".

Luna was losing against Harry's will. It seems Harry was occupied but still heard what Hermione said.

Hermione immediately says "but I am happy my barrier stopped me as it was the best thing that ever happened."

Luna mouthed thank you and Hermione looked back at Ginny and Gabby. She saw the other girls looking at her and she said "I will tell you that another time what has happened. Anyway the next couple of days I was sad and depressed and the only thing that kept me going was Harry and that he needed me. It was at night when I had a nightmare or at least it looked like a nightmare. Earlier that night I cried and cried myself to sleep. In my dream, I NEEDED to choose by Tom who would die and who would live and if I didn't choose both would die as did my parents."

"I woke up not being able to choose and seeing them kill Harry, Ron and then my parents. The weird part was that I cried harder for Harry than for Ron, but I thought that was because without Harry wizarding Britain is lost. When I was sitting in the wizard tent we had been using when Hedwig came flying in. Somehow I knew I needed to follow and I found Dobby and Kreacher where Hedwig lead me too. They said I was needed at the pond and saw Harry drowning. I tried to pull him out of it and with help from Kreacher and Dobby I could. Harry had a Horcrux around his neck as it was a necklace. Inside the pond was the Sword of Gryffindor, which could destroy a Horcrux and the Horcrux felt it."

Most girls looked confused and Hermione noticed. Hermione said, "I see most don't know what a Horcrux is."

A few nodded and Hermione continued and said "A Horcrux is an item that has a part of someone soul in it. As long as a Horcrux exist essentially the person the soul belonged to can't die even as the body is destroyed that is also the reason Tom came back. Oh yes with Tom I mean He-Would-Must-Not-Be-Named so if I mean him I as does most of us call him Tom."

Everyone nodded and Hermione continued "After the night spending in the tent Kreacher said that Grimmauld Place was safe even though the Death Eaters are still outside but when they tried to enter many were severely injured and Kreacher know that some would die and some would die or would at least be out of any battle for months."

"Harry decided we should go back to Grimmauld Place after Kreacher said we would be safe and find allies. There we found Susan, Daphne, Su, and Astoria among others. Astoria told that Luna was captured and Harry went berserk with a great amount of power I only saw once when Dumbledore and Tom fought at the ministry at the end of my fifth year."

"The next day he went here and we followed him although Kreacher and Dobby weren't allowed to tell us they could show us. Harry took up his Lordships and he has quite a couple of them and there at least two more to come. Unfortunately or fortunately depends on which side you look it from there were somethings he needs to fulfill mostly in the name of marriage contracts like he has with your Ginny but he also had others."

Hermione knew one of the hardest parts for Ginny was up ahead. Hermione continued and said "first Astoria is Lady Black as Sirius made Harry his heir before he died and because Harry's grandmother was a Black Harry could take it. However, the House of Black had two more marriage contracts that fell to Harry. The oldest one was with the House of Li and that means with Su. The other one is with the House of Davies and that means Tracey, she is at Grimmauld Place with more witches but that is for later."

Ginny was getting mad as a Slytherin of better said two Slytherin's were engaged to get married or already married to HER Harry. Hermione saw that Ginny became red from anger and said: "Ginny the story is not over yet so please wait."

Ginny barely managed to contain her anger but nodded. She needed to know where Hermione was going.

Hermione said "As he is also Lord Potter it seems that is parents and later Sirius signed some contracts that were open. Your contract was from House Potter so you are going to be Lady Potter or better said you already are."

That made Ginny smile and slowly her red face from anger disappeared but a little red stayed meaning she was blushing a bit and she also had a large smile. Hermione was feeling a bit sad she was going to ruin Ginny's mood.

"However, House Potter has a few more contracts. The first one was signed by Harry's parents and Susan's parents, but Susan isn't going to be Lady Potter but Lady Bones which gives Harry Lord Bones as she uses the line continuation option and wants him to be Lord Bones. Normally Susan wouldn't be someone's first wife if the wizard had another house like Harry but we all know Harry would not treat her any different. Also normally the wizard she marries with would be regent Bones but apparently Susan's parents and Harry's parents weren't like that. In the contract stood if they marry because of the contract Susan has the choice and she said Harry will become Lord Bones. The same is with Daphne but as her parents still live Harry will become Lord Greengrass when Daphne's father dies as Daphne also choice for the line continuation and she choose that Harry will become Lord Greengrass, but Sirius signed the contract that Daphne parents already did before Harry's parents died" Hermione said.

Ginny's smile had disappeared but she wasn't red from anger. Hermione thought not yet at least.

"There was one for Luna." Hermione felt and saw Luna's surprise. Because of the surprise, she was pushed from Harry's mind as she lost her concertation and Harry willpower overwhelmed her. Harry started to look around, fortunately, Luna saw that and immediately kissed him. She stopped and with Harry dazed she could continue talking in Harry's mind and he was occupied by her again.

Hermione smiled and said "unfortunately the marriage contract wasn't valid, because her mother signed and Sirius did. Her mother signed years ago but when Sirius signed Luna's mother had died and her father didn't sign the marriage contract not that it matters now" as she pointed at them.

Even Ginny needed to admit that Luna was happy, happier than she ever had seen after her mother died. She was always happy but now she looked deliriously happy.

Hermione said, "as you probably know Luna was taken by Death Eaters."

Ginny nodded when Gabby was looking sad as she saw that Hermione and Katie were bonded like Ginny and Luna are. She could see it as she is a Veela.

"Dobby and Kreacher found her but couldn't take her away and told Harry who did a crazy arse stunt and saved her. Luna was in Malfoy Manor while Tom is away. When he was there it seemed that Katie, Penny, and Fay were captured and he saved them too. Andromeda is Tonks's mother and the sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa and asked Harry to bring them here and Harry obviously did. It seems that Narcissa and Bellatrix's marriage was arranged. Narcissa was according to Remus probably be Lady Peverell for Harry's father but when Andromeda run Narcissa became Lucius Malfoy's wife and gave birth to Draco. Bellatrix seemed to be under mind control and her husband and Tom mentally broke her, but when Harry saved Luna Bellatrix wasn't under control so she is also her and are readying a ritual to help her mind and remove the Dark Mark from her arm as she was ordered to take voluntary otherwise you couldn't take the Dark Mark it must be voluntary that also means no potions or hexes" Hermione said. She wanted to wait to give Ginny the 'bad news' but she knew it was coming.

"Harry had two rituals done one for the Horcrux in his scar and the other for the bounds that were put on his core. Remus decided to slowly let them break the bounds otherwise I could be very painful."

Hermione couldn't bring herself and didn't say anything. Just when Ginny wanted to say something Susan said "Hermione you forget a few important things. First of all, Harry helped Neville's parents as he figured out that the Cruciatus curse couldn't let someone loses his or her mind for 16 years. He was right as Bellatrix told him she was ordered to take care of them by her now-dead husband that Harry killed, but don't worry he was a Death Eater that when Harry killed him was on the point of raping Katie and he killed his brother that was just a few seconds away from raping Penny."

Susan stopped and Daphne sighed she knew she was going to destroy Ginny. Daphne said "actually Hermione should say this but the most important thing she forgot is that even though you are Lady Potter, Ginevra you are not alone. I suspect there was a light when you kissed Harry as you are already Lady Potter."

Mr. Weasley said "yes Miss Greengrass that is right when Ginny kissed Harry before the ….. snogging there was a very bright light and I needed to avert my eyes or I would surely be blind."

The girls saw Bill nod while he was holding Fleur. Daphne decided to stop talking and when no one wanted to continue Luna said "no Harry" but it was useless. Luna kissed Harry what went into a snog but after the snog, Luna was the one who was dazed.

Harry remained sitting with a dazed Luna on his lap and said: "Gin what they didn't want to tell you is that Hermione, Katie, and Luna are also Lady Potter and that they are also soul bonded just like you are."

Harry tried to avoid looking at her but hear in his mind her saying 'Harry look at me.'

When Harry looked at Ginny, Ginny said: "so I did really hear you thought?"

Harry said "yes but I can block my thought and you thought especially when I have five voices in my mind as I got my own, yours, Hermione's, Katie's and Luna's."

Ginny said, "I can understand Hermione and Luna as you liked them but how can Katie be?"

Harry sighed before saying "I always found her attractive and I like her."

Katie said "I always found Harry cute and in his third year he became very handsome and I always liked him. He was the only one I could ever love. I kissed him as you did I poured my love in the kiss and he accepted and magic felt that he loves me too romantically and that bond us especially because he accepted if he didn't we wouldn't as Hermione is the prime example."

When Hermione didn't reply. Su said, "she 'forgot' as you should know that her Patronus changed into a Doe."

Ginny said, "yes just like mine, Luna, M …"

Hermione interrupted Ginny and said "don't say it, Ginny, we wouldn't tell anyone. Back to me, yes but I thought I had more feelings for Ron and that my Patronus only changed because Harry was my best friend ever and learned me the Patronus."

Susan said, "that is not a reason why it would change and it even changed back to an otter even though it was very weak and fighting with itself."

Harry said "anyway I am very sorry Gin. If you don't want to see me ever I understand. I am also surprised you didn't try to hex me or run away."

Ginny said "Harry I love you more than life itself if you can't do anything about it I would not hex you and we are in Gringotts. No magic is allowed without consent from a high placed Goblin like King Ragnok and possible your Account Manager Bonecrusher and I would never run away from you. I know you love me Harry but I can understand you also love the other girls as your heart is large enough for even more women than this."

Harry looks surprised and Daphne said, "Ginevra don't encourage Harry."

Ginny said "Greengrass, don't call me Ginevra. If you want to say my name call me Ginny."

Daphne said, "If you call me Daphne unless we are in a formal situation."

Ginny grinned "okay Daphne but don't forget that the Potter house is higher than Greengrass." Ginny said her name with a bit of cynicism and venom.

Daphne said, "I know Ginevra …. I mean Ginny."

Susan said, "girls can we discussed this later?"

Ginny said "okay but I still want to know what she means."

Daphne pointed at Harry but when Ginny looks better is seems she points at Luna and asked: "why do you point at Luna?"

Hermione said, "Luna said there are a few more like Parvati and Padma."

Ginny said "you know where they are? They escaped Hogwarts like Su and a couple of other girls that were harassed did."

Suddenly everyone felt Harry's magic radiating off Harry. Gabby went crazy with lust and was barely holding back from jumping Harry by her mother, her sister, and even her father tried to stop her. Remus wanted to help the Delacour's but Bill said: "Don't Remus."

Remus stopped and asked, "why Bill?"

Mr. Weasley was watching Bill as Bill said: "you don't want to touch her right now."

Remus and Mr. Weasley look confused and Bill said "Gabby's Veela is fighting to get to Harry. If you touch her right now you would be lucky if you only have some burns. Only females can touch her that is not interested in her mate unless Gabby has accepted the girls and the girls have accepted her. You may ask why her father can touch her as a male but she is her father and family. The only other male that can touch her without getting hurt is Harry. Harry is obviously her mate so he can touch her in this state but nobody else."

Remus nodded and said, "but don't you need to help you are also family from her."

Bill shook his head and said "Gabby does know but her Veela's doesn't at least not until Fleur is pregnant with our child. Gabby does see me as her brother-in-law but her Veela needs to see a product of our love and the easiest way is a child and preferable a girl as it will be born as a Veela and Gabby's Veela will see me like family because with our child we help the Veela community."

Remus said, "that is very interesting."

Remus knew much about Veela's but this he didn't know and this was also a rare opportunity to see that family bonds between Veela's are important and if you marry to a Veela's you are not considered real family until you have a child with your wife that is a Veela, preferably a girl.

Hermione said, "Did you get harassed, Ginny?"

Ginny said "not really even though they see us, blood traitors, we are still pureblood. Well there was one time I was alone and Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott cornered me but believe it or not Pansy Parkinson came to my rescue with Lily Moon and reluctantly Millicent Bulstrode and they lead me to a few Gryffindor fifth years and Pansy Parkinson said with only Lily Moon in earshot don't forget this and just walk limp tomorrow and say that we use the Cruciatus curse on you before she walked away. I don't know if Bulstrode, Parkinson or Moon follows Tom but Bulstorde definitely let me know that she didn't like to help me but all three let me go without one hex or curse cast at me."

The girls looked at each other but immediately looked back as Ginny continued "unfortunately Seamus as an example wasn't as fortunate as he is a half-blood. If he had detention he came back with injuries. The wounds were still bleeding and he had bruises, one time with a black eye and wand arm severely hurt. The next lesson was the first period the next day was charms and Neville made some noise and the room went crazy. Flitwick managed to heal Seamus wound while Alecto Carrow one of the death eater teachers couldn't see it happen through the chaos."

"Most half-blood girls or girls with foreign ancestry as Su, Padma and Parvati did escape as they were harassed multiple times every day. I don't know if all managed to escape but the only girl's left in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw in the upper years fourth year and up are purebloods or has a strong family. There is one exception and that is Demelza (Robins) she is in her fifth year but she is seen almost as bad as a muggleborn as her grandparents were muggleborns. She is at Hogwarts because she wants to help Harry as she heard Neville and me talking that this would help Harry. The younger half-bloods are kept an eye on by the older girls and even Neville put some older guys in the Common Rooms to keep the Carrows or older Slytherins from entering the Common Room and prevent them doing something to them."

The girls looked surprised at what Neville did and Ginny noticed that and said "Neville is now the leader of the DA well until Harry's return. I said that Harry would probably not return this year. Neville said I will lead it until our real leader Harry comes back or I can't anymore after Luna and I needed to encourage him to take the lead after a few days he relented when he saw what happened as detention what was almost torture and learned in the muggle studies class. We tried to prevent torture in forms of detention and sprayed through Hogwarts that the DA still lives and searches for members and we have not many but with everyone that graduated or didn't return we have around half the numbers as in your fifth year maybe three quarters. I must say Neville is a good leader admitted Harry was probably better but if we return I suggest have Neville lead a large group like your second in command if you want to call it that or general, commander something like that. Any way Neville and Seamus are almost mostly together as Dean didn't return as muggleborn and Ron and Harry also didn't return they are the only seventh year of Gryffindor boys left as Lavender is the only girl."

When she said Ron they felt Harry's magic even flare more and the saw a ball of light in the air when it looked like shackles fall of it and the light returned to Harry and Ragnok said: "it seems another bond of Harry's magic is gone."

Hermione felt Harry's anger spiked when the name of Ron was said. Hermione said, "girls we need to calm Harry down."

Just when she said that Harry's iris started to glow and waves of magic started to radiate off Harry. Luna orgasmed the moment Harry's magic started to radiate off Harry as she was still dazed and aroused. She was also on Harry's lap and got the full blast when it started. Her whole boy felt like jelly for a moment as she grabbed Harry's shirt almost immediately. The other girls except Fleur and Apolline became aroused from Harry's magic.

Hermione said "Harry, Ginny is fine and safe and we will help Hogwarts but if you don't calm done we can do nothing. You saved Luna and all the girls in Grimmauld Place but also Katie, Penny, and Fay, but you also saved me from the potions."

Hermione and the other girls tried to reach Harry but they were having trouble as the closer they came the more aroused they became as Harry's magic was still radiating off Harry. Especially Hermione, Katie, Ginny, Susan, and Astoria were affected. The other girls were a few feet behind Hermione, Katie, Ginny, Susan, and Astoria and felt less of Harry's magic but were also affected.

The word potions made Harry's magic increase and all the girls became even more aroused. Suddenly Luna shuddered again and the girls knew she had orgasmed again. Luna was really jelly know as her hands had fallen to her sides as she couldn't hold onto Harry's shirt anymore. Luna orgasmed for a third time almost immediately after the second one ended while Luna still was on Harry's lap. Luna was extremely tired and she said: "no more Harry please."

Gabby orgasmed because as Veela she was much more affected by Harry's magic than the other girls even though she was further away than the other girls except Luna. When Gabby orgasmed she stopped trying to get to Harry and her mother took her in her arms.

Hermione talking about the potions made Harry madder at Ron but when Luna said out loud and in his mind "no more Harry please" in a pleading tone his magic begins to decline.

Harry heard Hermione's thought before she said in a pleading tone "Harry please stop. We want to help you but you need to stop" that was exactly the same thing she thought.

In Harry's mind, he heard Ginny say 'Harry please calm down. I understand and while I am not happy I will try to accept that you have more Lady Potters and wives for your other lines. I love you and let us help you.'

Katie thought 'I really love you Harry but please just calm down so we can help you.'

Astoria said "Harry, my dear husband could you please stop your magic from radiating off you. We are here but you need to let us in and talk to us."

Hearing all this Harry's magic stopped radiating off Harry and all the girls from Harry except Luna and Gabby were happy as they were getting close to their orgasm. They are extremely aroused but fortunately only Remus knew and wisely didn't say anything.

Remus was overwhelmed by all the noises and smells almost fainted. He took a seat as far away as possible otherwise he would have fallen down. When Harry's magic stopped the girls walked forward and hugged him what made them even closer to an orgasm. It didn't make them orgasm which all the girls were happy about but when they hugged them, his magic still sends a delightful feeling over there spine.

Susan and Daphne grabbed Luna of Harry's lap. They let her to a chair but when she had trouble to sit Susan took her seat and put Luna on her lap as Luna had almost fallen asleep.

Antione thought 'why does Harry Potter need to be the mate of Gabrielle almost everybody else would be better, but this can also hurt Gabrielle as she obviously needs to share. If I am lucky Gabrielle can't handle all the other girls as Apolline said that many if not all Veela's have trouble with that."

Antione didn't know that Veela only has one mate. There is no documented case of Veela's having more than one mate or that they choose another mate after the Veela has chosen even if their mate died.

There was a knock and two goblins walked in with four guards and three adults. The adults were Lord Jacob and Lady Isabel Greengrass and Dora was the last one that immediately walked to Remus that was still seated. The two goblins said something to Ragnok and Ragnok thank them before sending them away.

It seemed that the room has calmed down and Ragnok decided to take the lead. Ragnok said "Harry and Mr. Weasley could you please come here?"

Harry stood up and walked to the desk as did Mr. Weasley. Ragnok opened the desk drawer with the box that he put there when he got it but didn't pull out the box. Ragnok asked, "Mr. Weasley I need to know if you know what happened to the rings of the House of Weasley?"

Arthur nodded and said "I don't know. They were lost many generations ago, my father and my grandfather and even his father didn't know. We never had enough money to ask Gringotts to create new ones and I am afraid that even with the bequeaths it is not enough for all the rings we had especially because I have two heirs because of the war and one doesn't work in England."

Ragnok nodded he understand. If you have a son working in a foreign land and he has an heir ring he can create his own family there with the house name. It is also not unheard of that houses with multiple male children that more than one get a ring, especially during wartime even if both lived in the same country although most pureblood houses didn't do it as it could lead to siblings killing each other unless there was a large family with much or few money or properties.

Harry said, "I pay for them."

Ragnok said, "that is not needed well maybe for one ring but with the bequests, Mr. Weasley can easily pay for one ring."

Mr. Weasley looks confused especially when Ragnok puts the box on the desk. Ragnok said "Harry you need to say that the debt House Weasley has with House Potter is being repaid. You need to say I your full name but only Potter will do, hereby declare that the debt own by House Weasley to House Potter has been repaid in full to House Potter, so I say it, so mote it be."

Harry nodded said, "I, Harry James Potter, hereby declare that the debt own by House Weasley to House Potter has been repaid in full to House Potter, so I say it, so mote it be."

Ragnok said, "now Harry you need to open the box as only Lord Potter can do this but it must voluntary."

Harry grabbed the box put his hand on it felt a small sting on his thump and he opened the box. Inside the box were three rings with a crest that looked like a two weasels look at each other in the middle two wands crossed and a lion above it with a crown.

Harry asked shocked "are these rings for the Weasleys?"

Ragnok looked at Mr. Weasley "you tell me, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur nodded and said, "yes but how?"

Ragnok said "Lord Weasley had made the contract with House Potter had nothing to give unless he was willing to give his wife or son. Lord Weasley drew up a contract for the first daughter that would be born from House Weasley to be married to Lord or Heir Potter depends on the age or Lord Potter and if he has a wife and the wife 'wouldn't mind' another one by the ancient law how you can be betrothed or married to most of the girls in this room."

"Lord Weasley had nothing else to give than the house rings and the wizengamot seat as it could take generations to get a daughter which it did. The price for a not born girl was low and not enough to cover the debt even if offer the rings to House Potter and House Potter agreed that the rings and wizengamot seat would be returned to House Weasley if the daughter would marry the Lord or Heir if the Lord or Heir wanted it but could request something else like money but Mr. Weasley as you can see if that not needed as Harry loves Lady Ginevra Potter" Ragnok ended.

Harry grabbed what he thinks is the Lord ring and give it to Mr. Weasley.

Ragnok said "wait on second Mr. Weasley if you put the ring on you will become Lord Weasley and get your wizengamot seat back and can claim in the next session also you would get everything the wizengamot seat gives. There is however one thing that lasts for at least five years and can be extended to fifty years that you must follow the votes from House Potter when they request it with the minimum of six times a year, you can of course decline but that will mean you cannot occupy the wizengamot seat until your youngest son/ heir reaches the age of 90. The Potter family will request it at least six times a year so you can repay them."

Harry said, "is that in the contract?"

Ragnok said "yes or House Weasley couldn't repay the debt at full that moment."

Harry sighed and said, "I don't want to be in politics not in the muggle world and certainly not in the wizarding world."

Daphne heard that and said as nicely as she could "Harry you got no choice, House Potter and House Black has major political cloud/ power and many houses still own them favors or like the Weasleys are bound to help you until their time is up or the houses have returned or repaid the favors. They are some houses that are bound to houses until the Lord stops their service but that is not known to other houses. House Greengrass has one house that is with us and that is …"

Jacob said, "don't tell him, Daphne."

Daphne turned on her ice-queen persona she learned from her mother and said "why not father he is your heir as I don't mind him being Lord Greengrass like Susan don't mind him becoming Lord Bones when they marry. He is going to become Lord Greengrass after you if you want it or not."

Jacob said, "until I say he can wear the heir ring or becomes Lord Greengrass he doesn't need to know."

Jacob managed not the shudder as the eyes Daphne had were the same as her mother and the older she gets the more she looked like her mother and the ice-queen persona her mother could have if she was angry at him.

Isabel didn't intervene as this was between Jacob and Daphne. She looked at Harry and saw that he didn't know what to do. The office was quiet as Jacob and Daphne were staring at each other before eventual Daphne relented as Jacob was not only her father but also her head of her house.

Harry said "Daphne you don't have to tell me. Like I said I don't want to be in politics."

Daphne sighed and said, "even if you don't want like I said before you don't have a choice."

Arthur said to Ragnok "I accept King Ragnok" and then look at Harry who looks at Daphne and said, "I accept Lord Potter."

Harry turned to look at Mr. Weasley and said: "Are you sure Mr. Weasley?"

When Arthur nodded Ragnok said, "Mr. Weasley you only need to accept with the conditions."

Arthur said, "I, Arthur Septimius Weasley, head of house Weasley accept the conditions as they are stated in the contract to regain the Weasley's rings, the Weasley wizengamot seat and have my daughter Ginerva Molly Weasley become Lady Potter and wife from Lord Harry James Potter, so mote it be."

Harry said in a reflex "so mote it be."

Bonecrusher showed the contract and said, "you need to sign to make it official Lord Weasley and Lord Potter."

Arthur said, "but I already signed it right?"

Bonecrusher said "no Lord Weasley. The contract was for the marriage, this contract is the contract that was drawn up by the last Lord Weasley which contain the accepting to aid the Potter family in the wizengamot council, returning of the House Weasley's rings and that the marriage contract is signed by all the parties which of course is done as Lord Potter isn't underage."

Arthur nodded and signed it. Ragnok said "Well Harry it seems you have done one of the things you want. Unfortunately, the wizengamot council is suspended for an unknown amount of time but if You-Know-Who wins this war we suspected the wizengamot council will be immediately disbanded and as long as you live Harry, the war goes on."

Arthur had signed and Bonecrusher put the contract for Harry. Ragnok said when Harry grabbed the blood quill "you needed to say so mote it be after Lord Weasley as he named you in the condition. You did that good Harry."

Harry smiled while he signed. He felt that his blood was used to sign just like Umbridge blood quills but in opposition to Umbridge blood quills, these blood quills didn't leave scars on his hand on top of the scars he had from Umbridge. On his left hand "I must not tell lies" and one his right hand "I will not break rules."

Ragnok said "Harry now that this is done I want to say that the ritual for Madam Bellatrix Black is ready, that Madam Andromeda Black has woken up and her wounds are completely healed, but her back would be very sensitive for the coming days if not weeks and she must be careful with the healed slashes on her arms and legs and not stretch them on the wounds can open again. I also got notified that it seems that Lord and Lady Longbottom are muttering in their sleep about Heir Longbottom and Madam Longbottom so the healers suspect that the memories are returning but the healers don't know how many or how few until they wake up."

Harry nodded before saying "I like to go to the ritual room as I promised Bellatrix I will be there during the ritual."

Ragnok nodded. Harry looked at everybody else in the room and said: "you can come if you want but when you want not I think you can better go to the hospital wing."

All the girls said in unison "I want to come."

Ragnok expected this and said " I don't think it would be wise to have everybody in the ritual room. Harry, please choose four with you and the others can rest in the hospital wing or their room."

Harry said, "okay Ragnok if you are sure."

Harry tried to think of a way to encourage all the girls to not come with him and actually take Dora, Remus and Narcissa and leave it at that. Harry saw that all the girls were watching at him when he decided to just say the truth.

Harry said, "I would like all of you to go to the hospital wing except Astoria."

Astoria lighten up as she was certain she would be sent to the hospital wing. Astoria almost ran to Harry before she jumped in Harry's arms he immediately catches her and then put her arms around her, otherwise, they would have ended on the floor.

Hermione asked 'why her and not Ginny, Katie, Luna and me?'

Harry said "Hermione because Bellatrix is from the Black House and Astoria is Lady Black. Also, I wanted to ask Remus and Dora if they wanted to be present and wanted to ask Ragnok if he could send someone to get Narcissa."

Astoria had her head again buried in Harry's chest and he felt her happiness which was a first. Hermione and Ginny wanted to refuse but Daphne and Su started to push Hermione to the door will Arthur put his hand Ginny's shoulder and shook his head.

When Ragnok saw did he said to his captain to make sure a runner get Narcissa Black and lead her to the large ritual room where Harry had his first ritual. Also, Ragnok said that the runner needed to inform Andromeda Black that Bellatrix will undergo a ritual and that Lord and Lady Longbottom are alright and that they are resting to require the memories.

Katie was unhappy but understand Harry. Luna was asleep against Susan and didn't respond. Penelope and Fay just shrugged but inside they were fighting with their own feelings not wanting to impose as Harry already has many wives. Gabby was having a happy smile still being held by her mother what almost looked like a hug while Antione was thinking.

Harry left with Astoria clinging to him and he was carrying her following Ragnok and Bonecrusher with behind Harry Dora and Remus. Bill and Fleur advised Arthur and the Delacour's to follow them to the Hospital wing, Arthur and the Delacour's did with only four guards the other royal guards stayed with Ragnok.

**31****st**** December 1997, Ritual Room, Gringotts**

When Harry, Astoria, Dora, and Remus arrived Narcissa was already waiting and Bellatrix was already in the circle lying on the ground and it seemed that the elder goblin was doing the last preparations.

Narcissa said, "Lord Black thank you for requesting me to be here."

Harry said "Narcissa, Harry is okay. I just hope the ritual while help and go without a problem. Narcissa as you see I thought as this is more a house Black business I brought Remus, Dora, and Astoria as Astoria is, of course, the future Lady Black."

Narcissa said, "of course my Lo- Harry, it is your decision."

Bellatrix had her left arm bare as it was visible where the dark mark was also Narcissa asked before Harry was there if they could protect Bellatrix's modesty what the elderly goblin didn't mind as the dark mark isn't a Horcrux so if there is dark magic it wouldn't be as strong as the Horcrux, but they did remove her normal robe to put a (goblin made) thin robe on her.

Harry, Astoria, Narcissa, Remus, and Dora waited and when the elderly goblin was done less than a minute later nothing happened. Harry was getting agitated as Astoria saw it and try to soothe him without saying anything because she didn't know what will help and didn't want to alert Ragnok or Bonecrusher of Harry's agitation.

Harry was agitated because every moment she had the dark mark was a moment Tom could be returning to England and call for her through her dark mark, true he didn't know if she could go through the goblin wards but Harry didn't want to risk it. Also, he wanted to give Bellatrix the chance to give birth again with the man she chooses as he would never arrange a marriage for them unless they really like the guy and he is advised by his wives, Narcissa or someone else to make a marriage contract but only if the member of his family want to marry that one.

Harry asked with a little agitation in his voice "Ragnok, Bonecrusher what are we waiting for?"

Ragnok said "we are just waiting for William and Fleur as curse-breakers we want them here as we don't know what kind of magic is in the Dark Mark if there is. You don't have to worry."

Harry said, "I just want the ritual to be done to give her a chance on her dream but more importantly to free her and her past from Tom, I mean the orders he gave her."

Ragnok said "I understand Harry, but the ritual will commence shortly. William and Fleur probably let the Delacour's to the hospital wing and will be coming hereafter."

Harry hears in his mind Hermione saying 'Harry, we talked that it may be better if Bellatrix doesn't regain the memories from the time she was following Tom and what she did.'

Harry thinks 'I was thinking about it Hermione, but her knowledge could be very useful not from what Tom plans as it seems that those plans have failed mostly but the magic she has learned, but I can't let her remember the horrifying past.'

Harry hears Luna 'Harry we think we have a plan.'

Harry hears Ginny 'I think it could work.'

Harry hears Katie think the same 'if they have it it could work but can we give Bellatrix a wand?'

Harry decided to ask in his mind 'what do you think Hermione?'

Hermione responds 'do you remember what you saw in Dumbledore's office in our fourth year and what you were allowed to use last year?'

Harry thinks and when he thinks about the pensive Hermione said 'yes Harry that is it. Maybe the goblins can gather the memories and put them in a pensive or ask Bellatrix to give copies of her memories before the ritual starts.'

Harry thinks 'maybe that could work I will ask Ragnok or the elder goblin that did my ritual as she is here.'

He feels happiness from Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Katie. Harry was also happy Luna was all right but she still sounded a bit sleepy. Almost the moment Harry stopped talking to the girls in his mind the door opened and there were Bill and Fleur but also Gabrielle. Ragnok said, "William why is Miss Delacour here?"

Bill said, "she wouldn't let go of Fleur as she somehow felt she was going where Harry was."

Gabrielle raced passed Bill and hung onto Harry Astoria try to grab Harry and keep him out of the hands from the Veela but after a few minutes Harry said: "stop I am not a rope."

Harry was pulled on like they were having a tug of war where he was the rope. As soon as he said that Astoria pushed herself in his left arm and Gabrielle did the same on his right arm. Harry didn't know that Astoria was glaring at Gabrielle and Gabrielle was glaring at Astoria, but it was the Veela in Gabrielle as Gabrielle herself knew that Astoria is one of Harry's wives and she could barely contain the Veela to not attack Astoria but that didn't mean she could contain the Veela in her to glare at Astoria.

Harry sighed and said, "can we just begin?"

Bill walked towards the circle immediately followed by Fleur that had a small smile on her face as she knew that Harry probably wasn't going to turn Gabrielle away if he knows or get told Gabrielle couldn't get another mate not that she wanted to as Gabrielle still remembered that he saved her out of the Black Lake if Fleur must believe what her mother (Apolline) told her this morning. Also according to her mother, the dreams become a lot more mature (naughty) which made her mother sure even before Gabrielle saw Harry that Harry is Gabrielle's mate.

Harry said, "Ragnok before we begin I have a question."

Ragnok asked, "what do you want to ask?"

Harry said, "is there a possibility to gather the memories from Bellatrix during the ritual if I don't want her to keep the memories."

Ragnok looks intrigued as does Bonecrusher. Ragnok calls the elderly goblin and Ragnok, Bonecrusher and the elderly goblin started to talk in Gobbledegook so fast even Bill and Fleur had trouble following the conversation and missed most words they know.

After a few minutes, the elderly goblin said something and Ragnok and Bonecrusher nodded. Ragnok turned to Harry and said, "Harry it is never done on humans and we as the goblin barely use this ritual as it is painful and not meant to extend someone's life goblin or other magical beings."

Harry started thinking and asked, "do you have a pensive, Ragnok?"

Ragnok said something to a guard and he immediately leaves with Bonecrusher. Ragnok said "no."

Harry starts to think using Occlumency because Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Katie were debating in his mind and it hurt and gave him a massive headache. After almost 10 minutes he still hadn't decided, Harry didn't notice that the elderly goblin had changed a few runes. Remus and Dora notice that the elderly goblin still worked but didn't know she was changing runes.

A few minutes the guard returns with Bonecrusher but Harry didn't notice. Ragnok saw that and said "Harry, Harry, Harry?"

Astoria put her hand at Harry's face turned his face and kissed him. It shook him out of his thought and Ragnok said: "Harry we don't have a pensive you can use but you have."

Ragnok continues "Harry, the guard and Bonecrusher went to your family vault as your family has a pensive."

Harry said "that is great. Ragnok is it possible to ask Bellatrix to memories she wants to preserve before we start the ritual."

Ragnok nodded and Harry said "that is great. Narcissa can I have you wand so Bellatrix could do it."

Narcissa nodded and said "of course Lord Black…. I mean of course Harry."

Harry got Narcissa wand for Narcissa and he asked "Bill and Remus could you please come. Last time she almost didn't want to hand the wand back and I don't want to have that same problem together it should be easy to get the wand back."

Bill and Remus nod. Harry managed barely to free himself from Astoria and Gabrielle before walking into the circle with Bill and Remus. Harry saw that Bellatrix noticed he was her and Bellatrix said: "Lord Black thank you for being here."

Harry said, "Bellatrix before the ritual start I want to give you an option."

Bellatrix nodded and Harry continued "the girls want you to forget the bad memories and I agree. To make sure that the important memories, knowledge, and abilities are still useful for the war and life afterward I thought that it maybe be beneficial if you copy the memories and put them in the pensive so you can have a happy life without the bad memories that are very traumatic."

Bellatrix said, "if that is what you want Lord Black."

Harry didn't want to go over this again that it was her choice and said "this is the best idea I think. Can you please extract important memories including some bad memories of what happened. I think it would be wise to extract also the memories from the last few days here including this conversation so you know why we did this, but we only do this if you want it."

Bella thought for a short minute and said: "do I need to see the bad memories?"

Harry said, "no only if you want to or want to see what you forgot and you don't have to give us all the bad memories but just a few like your initiation and Draco's initiation including some more if you want."

Bellatrix nodded and Harry put the pensive on the ground and Bellatrix stood up and put Narcissa's wand against her temple. Memory after memory Bellatrix deposed in the pensive nearly 50 memories went in the pensive after that she was pretty tired because she wasn't near her normal power because of her time in the dungeon, the malnourishment and the mind-controlling potion she was forced to overuse.

Harry asked for the wand and because Bellatrix was tired she voluntarily gave Harry the wand. Bill went to his place in the ritual will Harry and Remus walked back behind the shield ward with the pensive levitating behind Harry and Remus by Bonecrusher's magic.

When Harry was behind the shield ward and the pensive on the ground Astoria and Gabrielle glued their selves to Harry's side and Remus stood behind Dora. Harry managed to give Narcissa her wand back before both arms of Harry were unable to move and pressed to his side. Harry nodded and Ragnok gave the signal to start the ritual.

The ritual began with a chant. Four goblins were chanting will Bill and Fleur seemed to chant along. The golden dome appeared again and Ragnok said: "we don't know when the dark mark is removed if the magic goes back to the Dark Lord to alert him so we erected the golden dome again just to be sure."

Everybody nodded. Remus stood right behind Dora so if needed he could turn Dora and the baby around if magic lashes out as it did with Harry. Bellatrix started to shake and screamed for a full 5 minutes until it looked like she fell unconscious, but that wasn't surprising as she was also suffering from the time she was in the dungeon, mostly malnourishment and the aftermath of an over usage from the mind-controlling potion what Voldemort knew it could cause if you use it much. Ragnok saw that the elderly goblin gave a sign and said: "Harry we need you to pour magic into Bellatrix it seems that something is going wrong as did ritual wasn't decided for humans."

Harry nodded immediately. He wanted to enter the golden dome but she girls held him back. Harry could get Astoria of him and Remus with difficultly get Gabrielle of him because he Veela was fighting against Remus hold.

Harry asked, "can I enter the golden dome?"

Ragnok nodded and said, "yes they would make a hole where you can go through."

Harry saw the hole appear and immediately went through before the hole closed. Harry heard the elderly goblin say "Lord Potter put your hands one on her left upper arm and one on her head."

When Harry did that the elderly goblin said: "Lord Potter feel the magic and try to pour it into her but don't cast a spell or charm."

Harry puts his hand on Bellatrix and he feels his magic inside him moving and after 15 minutes the elderly goblin says "thank you, Lord Potter. Madam Black should be alright for the rest of the ritual."

The hole appeared again and when he walks through it and the hole closed again and the elderly goblin continued with the chant the other three goblins have been doing from the start as Bill and Fleur had their wands out to contain if something happened like with the Horcrux ritual not wanting it to escape.

After 30 minutes Narcissa suddenly screams and falls to the ground. Harry tried to reach her but Astoria and Gabrielle keep him away. Remus immediately shields Dora and the baby and if you must believe the red hair Dora didn't like that one bit.

After nearly 45 minutes from the start of the ritual, the ritual looks completed although Bellatrix looks a bit older as Harry and he must admit she looks very pretty at the age she is now. Narcissa stopped shaking as soon as the ritual was done. She managed to stand up and everybody except the goblins needed to look twice before Harry said "Narcissa is that you?'

She said, "yes why do you ask Harry?"

Bonecrusher waves his hand and he suddenly had a mirror in his hand and gave it to Narcissa. Narcissa almost let it drop from shock, she looked years younger like she was in her mid-twenties maybe end-twenties but not older than her mid-thirties. She had de-aged less than Bellatrix but still very noticeable the de-aging had one big side effect from Narcissa as her 'blond' hair turned back to the dominant trait in the Black family, the black hair. Harry looked at Bellatrix's forearm and there was no sign of the dark mark.

The ritual was almost boring compared to Harry, but it seems something went wrong as Bellatrix wasn't 16 years old, she looked a couple of years older at first glance. Bellatrix was still unconscious and Narcissa was having trouble getting up and only was able to stand when Remus helped her up and keeping on to her as she was shaking on her legs.

Harry heard his in mind a panicked Hermione 'Harry something happened with Andromeda she looks years younger, did the ritual with Bellatrix go wrong?'

Harry thinks back 'not really but Bellatrix looks older than 16 and Narcissa also looks younger.'

Harry hears Ginny thinking 'come here Harry, I think that Tonks would want to see her mother also it woke her up. The healers also suspect that Lord and Lady Longbottom will wake up soon.'

**Let's end here for now. I wanted to reach Potter Manor but alas I didn't. In the next chapter a friend from the order appears, will Hermione be happy to see her parents? And Harry is going to see his home. The name for Potter Manor is still up for debate if you have a great idea let me know. **

**Shout out for Skallagrim about the idea of using a pensive to store the memories, I hope I used to like you thought about it.**

**Please read and review. **


	19. The younger Black sisters, Potter manor,

**Chapter 19 The younger Black sisters, Potter manor, house-elves and the Weasley's learn**

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital Wing, Gringotts **

Harry, Dora, Remus, and Narcissa (holding up by Remus) were following a floating Bellatrix. Bellatrix was still unconscious from the ritual and three healers were walking behind Bellatrix as they kept her floating.

As soon as they entered Penny and Fay said: "Harry, she is over here wanting to know was has happened."

Harry immediately walks towards the screen and when he looks in he sees all the girls trying to reassure Andromeda and Harry sees that Andromeda has at least lost 5 years by the looks of it.

The girls see Harry but decided to let Harry talk. Harry walks inside and said, "Andi how are you feeling?"

Andromeda sees Harry and said, "I am a little bit sore but I want to know what has happened and why do I look and feel a bit younger?"

Harry said, "I don't know for sure but I suspect that when the ritual was done on Bellatrix it somehow affect her closest relatives as Narcissa also lost a couple of years."

Andromeda looks amazed and said, "can I see Cissy and Bella?"

Harry nodded when Narcissa walked in and said "oh Andi you are okay. I am so happy when you came in I was so scared. You lost a lot of blood."

Andi said, "I am okay but I need to rest for a few days but I am allowed to be out of bed for a short amount of time."

The healers walked in with a floating Bellatrix behind him. One of the healers waved his hand and another bed appeared. The lead Bellatrix in the bed and Andromeda looked shocked and said: "Bellatrix is young again."

Harry asked, "do you know how old she exactly is because she doesn't look 16 if you ask me."

Narcissa said "well she is around 17 I think. She looks a few days before she married."

Harry asked, "before she married?"

Narcissa said "yes. When she was married very soon she started to look different and also older. I don't know if it was because she was married or that her husband well ... ex-husband already did things to her."

Harry nodded. Bonecrusher opened the screen and asked "Harry can we talk to you?"

Harry nodded and said, "excuse me."

Harry walk out behind the screen and Bonecrusher and Ragnok stood before Harry and Ragnok said "Harry it is nearing 6 pm and with everybody in good enough condition I think it would be best if you take everybody to your Ancestral home or another safe place. We have done everything we could right now and even though I still feel like we owe you."

"Everything pertaining to House Potter and House Black has been done including the marriage contracts and bequests, we found some disruptions from withdraws from your vault when you were in Hogwarts. We are investigating as we speak, when we found out what happened we will let you know."

"We are almost sure that House Peverell is also done and there are no active marriage contract or anything else that need to be addressed immediately but we are not fully through that yet. House Gryffindor, Slytherin and Fleamont we have the list properties and what contains in the vaults but we need to see if there are other things like marriage contract and other things. If there is something we will let you know. The last thing I offer is to send a squad of goblins guards with you including a squad of goblin warders to ward your Ancestral house with goblin wards and keep you safe until the wards are up. That won't take too long but just to be sure and make sure the goblin wards work together with the wards your family has put up."

Harry said "I think that is best as I think I already put you and the Goblin Nation in a difficult position. Any longer and I think the Death Eaters and Tom will attack and even I know you can fight I don't want any goblin to die because of me."

Ragnok and Bonecrusher grinned. Ragnok and Bonecrusher weren't very surprised as his family was one of the very few that do care for the Goblin Nation some way or another not counting the money they kept here.

Ragnok said "I want to apologize for everything Harry. Bonecrusher and I find us more than a little responsible for what happened with your youth as was visible by the scars you have. I hope we repaid at least a part of the debt we unknowingly created."

Harry said "I don't blame you. I only blame Dumbledore. I admit I blamed Sirius a bit but I understood him very soon."

Harry thought back when Ron betrayed him in his fourth year and it looked the first days he took Hermione away and at that moment he could understand how Sirius felt when he found his parents dead by one of his friends. After that, of course, he found out that Hermione tried to convince Ron he didn't enter and talk to Harry, but it didn't work. 'It took me defeating a bloody dragon to let Ron see reason' Harry thought while thinking of Ron with venom.

Harry said, "how soon can you have the squads ready Ragnok?"

Ragnok said "I can have them ready within 15 minutes. I think it would be best that William and Miss Delacour go with you as they are the best human curse breakers we have that can modify wards if that is needed."

Harry nodded and said "if they are not too exhausted from the ritual I would like to do that as soon as possible before I get everybody there. It needs to be safe a bit like Grimmauld Place without the Death Eaters just on our doorstep."

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and four guards nodded and left the hospital wing. The girls left the screen with Bellatrix and Andi leaving Narcissa, Dora and Remus there who walked in when Harry went out to talk to Bonecrusher and Ragnok.

Hermione asked, "Harry what is happening I felt your anger and heard Ron in your mind."

Harry said, "Ragnok and Bonecrusher found themselves responsible and I said that I didn't blame them but Dumbledore and Sirius but I understood Sirius at Halloween of our fourth year when Ron betrayed me and at first I thought I had lost you too and that it took defeating a dragon to let him see reason."

All the girls were thinking back and remembered how scared they were that Harry would be badly hurt if not worse.

Harry said "anyway. I will go to my Ancestral house soon with a goblin guards squad and a squad of goblin warders and probably Bill and Fleur if they aren't too tired. The goblin warders will ward the house while Bill and Fleur will help modify wards if it is needed to work together with the wards my family put up and things like that while the goblin guards will protect us."

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Katie, Susan, and Astoria said at the same time out loud and Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Katie in his mind "let us come with you."

Harry said "no not until I am sure it is safe. As soon as it is safe I will send word probably with Kreacher and Dobby to let you know and get everyone here and at Grimmauld Place to my Ancestral house."

"Ragnok mentioned that the Death Eaters in the last war was able to enter the ground even with wards so I need to make sure that it will not happen again like last time my grandparents were killed before help arrived."

All the girls were looking at him and see the sincerity and knew he didn't want them to be hurt when they think they will be safe. The girls looked at each other and it seems about half was okay for Harry to go while the other half wasn't, especially the Ladies Potter and Lady Black didn't want Harry to go alone.

Remus had walked out behind the screen leaving the Black sisters and Dora alone. Dora knew that Remus still wasn't happy and he wants… no needs to help Harry more.

Dora had said "Remus go and maybe something can come up where you can help Harry. I know you want to and still feel like you haven't done enough. Harry isn't mad anymore as he wasn't mad when you were mourning and beyond that but I know you want to do more so just go help, Harry."

Remus smiled and kissed Dora who finally needed to push Remus away before they would do something Andi and Narcissa certainly didn't want to see.

When Remus walked past the screen he saw the girls looking at each other and he walked to Harry before whispering "Harry why are they looking at each other like that?"

Harry whispered "I want to go without them to my ancestral house until I know it is safe and the Goblin wards are up, but a couple doesn't want me to go alone. Now it seems that half is okay with me going alone but the other half is not."

Remus saw that both groups tried the other group to agree with them with glares. Remus noticed that Astoria was starting to back down when Daphne glared at her but then something happened nobody would expect Hermione and Ginny stepped in front of Astoria. Hermione took Astoria's place for Daphne to glare at when Ginny went back and took Astoria as Hermione and Ginny were glaring at Fay and Su. Ginny was now glaring at Su and Astoria glared at Fay. While Katie was glaring at Penelope. Luna and Susan were looking at each other but weren't glaring at each other. Luna had a dreamy smile and Susan was thinking 'why is Luna always smiling like that and the other girls needed to respect Harry's decision it is for the Ancestral house of Potter, it is his house by blood.'

Everyone's attention was drawn when they heard a loud voice saying "Harry."

It was Gabby seeing Harry again and her Veela took control launching herself at Harry especially because her Veela side wanted to claim Harry as her mate in front of his wives. Harry tried to evade Gabby but unfortunately, that didn't work. When Gabby had Harry in his arm all the girls excepted Luna, Susan, Penelope and Fay glared at Gabby to let go of their Harry what all the girls thought.

Harry saw the look and tried to get Gabby off him. Harry was struggling as the Veela in Gabby took over even though Gabby could hold the Veela barely to keep her wits as the lust otherwise would take over.

The other girls were whispering that Remus could hear but Harry didn't notice as he still was struggling that the Veela Gabby barely noticed.

After a few minutes, it seems that all the girls nodded and everybody looked at Ginny and Hermione as they were standing together. Every girl expected Ginny to take the lead. Ginny said, "I will, I am her sister in law anyway."

Hermione shook her head and said "no Ginny the Veela could take over and as Bill isn't seen as her brother in law she would not see you as her sister in law as Bill said. Would you let me try?"

Hermione wanted to do it because if Harry wouldn't let her than she knew she wasn't pretty enough. The thought almost immediately went away as she remembered the soulbond and that she needs to trust Harry. She heard in her mind 'Hermione you are very beautiful both on the inside and outside and don't let anybody tell you differently. I love you for too many things to say, but could you please try to get Gabrielle off of me?'

Hermione could almost cry from happiness as Harry said it in her mind and she couldn't do anything more than believe him. She turned around and said, "we need to get Gabby off Harry."

It took a few minutes before the girls succeeded to get Gabby of Harry unfortunately as the girls were a rival for Harry's love made Gabby's Veela come out. Remus saw it happening and jumped in front of the girls and almost tackled Gabby. He said when he was trying to keep her pinned to the floor even though Remus has enhanced strength "get her parents or Fleur."

Ragnok saw what was happening and was moved to the wall with Bonecrusher by the royal guards. Both were protected by the royal guards, Ragnok managed to send two runners. One to find Fleur Delacour and the other to find where the Delacour's went as they weren't in the hospital wing anymore.'

Two guards returned with a squad of goblin guards just as the runners left. The saw Ragnok at the wall and the captain of the royal guard ordered the squad to come to him and take defensive positions.

Remus was losing the battle and he said: "Harry come here only you can calm her down as the Delacour's aren't here."

Harry trusting Remus almost as much as Hermione he took the few steps and the moment Remus was pushed off Gabby by Gabby. Before Gabby could do anything especially as her fingernails had become larger that was sharp as a claw even though she kept all five fingers. She was also heating up so she could make the fireballs and anyone that tried to touch her (except family and mate) would probably get burned a bit even though the burn from a fireball would be much worse.

Harry took Gabby in his arms and the Veela in Gabby was delighted and the instinct to attack was immediately gone. Her fingernails were shorting to their normal length and she started to go to her normal body temperature only slightly higher as Harry's scent aroused her. The Veela was still a being of lust as the bond with Harry hasn't started yet and she was not together with her mate.

Before the Veela could completely take over Fleur, Bill and the Delacour's came in. Antione and Apolline went to talk to Fleur and Bill on Apolline insistence as Antione was trying a way to keep Gabby from Harry and Apolline knew the look and Antione's face. She decided to talk to Fleur and Bill as they knew Harry better than Antione and herself. The talk was short as they were interrupted when a goblin runner came to quickly and immediately take them to the hospital wing.

Bill and Fleur weren't done with the talk but they couldn't tell much more as they almost knew nothing about his life outside of Hogwarts and everything except his fourth year were rumors and they didn't know the truth behind the stories. Of course, Sirius, Remus, and Professor McGonagall gave answers while Snape if he was present always called Harry bad names and always denied Harry doing good or wonderful even though unbelievable things like chasing away 100 dementors. Snape said there were hardly 5 and Harry didn't chase them away and the other 10 that came later were chased away by him. Also, Snape always said that Harry was like his father arrogant, thinking he was above the rules to name some. Professor Dumbledore was always kind of cryptic and hardly ever gave a straight-up answer. Sirius, Remus, and Professor McGonagall did give a straight-up answer with some personable opinion, always good or concerning about Harry, but never bad like Snape always did.

Apolline hoped that Antione was warming up to see Harry as a son-in-law and she hoped more when they entered and saw that Harry was keeping Gabby calm while the girls were asking if Remus was okay and helping him up as he was hurt a little bit by Gabby.

Fleur asked what has happened and a girl about her age, Penelope if Fleur remembered said "Gabrielle hugged Harry and we pulled her off Harry but it seems she wasn't happy about that. She wanted to attack but Remus stopped her. Remus is a werewolf so he had enhanced strength but Gabby managed to push him off her as she was pinned to the ground for a couple of minutes. When Remus was pushed off, Harry took her in her arms before Gabby could attack Remus, a goblin or one of us."

Fleur nodded and Apolline said "reprenons votre petite sœur de Harry. Nous pouvons la calmer." (**A/N #1**)

Fleur nodded as did a disapproving looking Antione. Harry saw them and when they were close to Harry and Gabby. Harry tried to step away but Gabby was holding on to Harry. This time Fleur and Apolline pulled Gabby off Harry. Gabby looked to attack the one that kept her away from her mate when she saw it was her mother and sister with her father barely a foot behind them and she didn't know what to do. Fleur, Apolline, and Antione took Gabby to the far of the hospital wing just outside of the screen with the Longbottom's.

Two guards came back with another squad of goblins but they didn't wear armor or at least not as much as the normal goblin guards and their armor had some drawings that most people recognized as runes although they are a bit different than the runes they knew.

All the guards dropped the defensive positions. Ragnok said "good job Harry calming Miss Delacour's little sister. If she attacked I am afraid of what could happen. Well as you can see are everyone here ready to go to your ancestral House. I forgot to tell you that the Lord ring as is the Lady and Heir ring are also Portkey's. As long as they touch you or the ring, you voluntarily want to use the Portkey and you want them with you the Portkey will activate and safely take them with you but not all so the warders and guard will take the Portkey."

Harry nodded, agreed and said, "we can better go immediately."

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and the squad of goblin wards, the squad of goblin guards, Bill and Fleur gathered around Harry as Fleur let her parents take care of Gabrielle. Remus immediately joined the large group as he wanted to help Harry.

Harry looked at the girls and said "I will send Dobby and Kreacher when you can come. I will also send them to Grimmauld Place to bring everyone from there."

The girls all nodded but he heard Hermione in his mind 'please be careful Harry.'

Harry responded 'don't worry Hermione the goblin guards will take care of that.'

Hermione walked in front of Harry only a few inches away and said "I don't care, promise me … us that you will be careful and don't try to find trouble."

Harry said, "I don't try to find trouble, trouble finds me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she said, "this isn't funny."

He noticed the other girl's eyes narrow at him and said: "I will do my best that the next time you see me I am not hurt or something similar."

Ginny asked in his mind 'can I come too?'

Harry looks at her and smiled before he thinks making sure only she could hear blocking the others 'of course you can Ginny when I send Dobby and Kreacher but you need to ask your father if it is okay and your father needs to know something if Hermione wants to tell you both. Ask her.'

Ginny smiled back but also was very curious about what Harry meant. Harry said "I will see you all soon. Susan can you look after Lord and Lady Longbottom they would probably remember you when you were younger."

Susan nodded. Harry thinks Potter ring and only that ring appears. Ragnok gave the guards and warders the Portkey and Bill, Fleur and Remus put their hands on Harry's shoulder. Ragnok said, "Harry said the phrase for the Portkey to activate, but for your ring, you only have to think home, but you can also say it if you want to."

Harry said "Messr Prongs home" and thought 'home' at the same time.

**31****st**** December 1997, Potter Manor (Yr Odyn), Wales **

Harry almost fell but Bill remembered that Harry fell when they used a Portkey in Harry's fourth year and together with Remus managed to keep Harry from falling. When they look around they see that they are in a very beautiful entrance hall that also looks to be from a very wealthy family.

They hear a few pops and see an elf standing before them. The elf said, "leave now this is Potter Ancestral lands, only Potter may enter."

The elf looks and bows when he sees Harry while saying "Tarpy is sorry for not recognizing Young Master Harry."

Harry wanted to ask Tarpy about other elves as he heard more than one pop but before he could ask he get hit by four small elves ending up on the ground and heard them crying while saying "Young Master Harry is finally home."

He looks and said, "yes but could you maybe let me go."

The four elves let Harry go and said: "Tolly / Dissey / Wissy / Tolney is sorry Young Master Harry."

Harry decided to ask Tarpy who they are "Tarpy could you introduce everyone. I was very young when I was last here and I don't remember."

Tarpy said "Tarpy will Master Harry. Tarpy is the head elf from the most ancient and most noble house of Potter. Tarpy leads the elves and could be the personal elf for Lord Potter except if Lord Potter wants Tarpy to lead the elves and got another elf as Master Harry's personal elf."

Harry nodded. Tarpy continued and said "Tolney is Tarpy's wife and is the personal elf for Lady Potter. Tolly is Tarpy's and Tolney's daughter and helps Tolney and if not needed Tolly cleans the manor with Dissey."

"Wissy is the cook from house Potter and between meals could help Tolney caring for Lady Potter. Dissey is the daughter of Wissy and helps Tolly with cleaning the manor and serving the master or mistress is there are guests."

Two more pops and Tarpy says "this is Tarpy's brother Tarby. Tarby works in the library and could take over Tarpy's work to lead the elves if Tarpy is unable. Tarby can also help Lord Potter if needed. Tarby likes books very much and helps with books if someone needs books. The library is three floors above ground from the four floors above the ground. Sometimes Tarpy helps Tarby."

Harry thought 'Hermione is going to like that, a library that is three floors high.'

Tarney points at another elf and said "this is the last elf and is Mipsy. Mipsy works on Mistress Lilly Potter's rose garden and picks berries, fruit and vegetables from the garden also attending to them while she attends to the garden and Tarpy helps Mipsy with the garden if needed. Mipsy can help Dissey and Tolly. Mipsy sometimes helps Wissy with cooking or helps Tolney for taking care of Lady Potter. Mipsy was an elf from bad masters when Master James freed Mipsy, Mipsy just misses her son."

Harry said "hello everyone. I hope you are all happy."

Tarpy said "the elves are happy Young Master Harry is back" and saw all the elves nod their heads almost as enthusiastic as Dobby. Mipsy was also happy but Harry saw her sadness. Harry thought maybe I can find her son, but unfortunately, that has to wait until after the war.

Harry needed to know and asked, "do you all have a room for your own to sleep in?"

Tarpy said "yes Master Harry. We sleep in the servant quarters near the kitchen where we all have our own room and there are even rooms unused. We also have a small room where the elves can be if we aren't needed."

Harry was happy and hoped Hermione was happy with that. Tarpy wanted to say something and Harry noticed and asked: "you wanted to say something Tarpy?"

Tarpy said "Tarpy didn't want to say but without a Lord or Lady, the only thing that could barely maintain us is the house magic what we almost ran out from but fortunately every couple of years the house magic refilled a bit. The house magic is low but with Master Harry back the house magic will slowly refill."

Remus said "that is why you look a bit older and weaker as an elf need to be bonded to a witch, wizard or magical household. Will it help if there are more witches or wizards here?"

Tarpy nodded and said "everything can return to their work. Yes, but it would be even better if they are Potters or ….?"

Remus asked, "or what?"

Tarpy said, "Tarpy is sorry Tarpy doesn't want to say it."

Harry said "Tarpy you can say it. I want to know to help you."

Tarpy smiled and said "If Young Master Harry will rebond all the elves to himself and house Potter. The elves need magic to survive but with low magic, we grow weaker and rapidly get older. Until the house magic is in abundance the elves will feed off the magic from Lord or Lady as Lord or Lady bonded them to the Lord or Lady personally and the house. Strong wizards as Young Master Harry would hardly feel it."

Harry said, "so if I rebond all of you to House Potter and to me it will make you better?"

Tarpy said "not better Master Harry but younger and stronger, not better as the elves are not sick."

Harry thought 'will that also help Kreacher for House Black of course?'

Bill and Fleur already were talking with the guards and the warders outside as the warders were making the preparations until they could start.

Harry remembered the bond he made with Dobby thanks to Kreacher and he stepped forward and put his hand on Tarpy's head and said: "I, Harry James Potter-Black, offer Tarpy the house-elf to serve as my elf and as an elf for the most ancient and most noble house of Potter and most ancient and most noble House of Black."

Tarpy said with a smile "Tarpy the house-elf accept Young Master Harry's offer."

Harry finalized the bond with "so mote it be", but this time Tarpy also said it.

Tarpy falls to the ground and he fell unconscious. Tolney pops in and asks "Master Harry what happened with Tarpy?"

Harry said, "Tolney, I don't know he wanted me to bond all the elves and I agreed but first rebond him before I needed to do something and after that, I would do the others."

Tolney pops out before returning with Tolly and Tolney used some magic. As she was Lily's house-elf she learned some healing. After almost half a minute Tolney said: "Tolly take Tarpy to his bed."

Harry asked, "Tolney what is wrong?"

Tolney said "Master Harry, the new burst of energy from Master Harry was too much for Tarpy. Tarpy will recover but it made Tarpy fall unconscious. Tolney thinks it will take a few days at most before Tarpy is recovered. Tolney will tell Tarby to go to Master Harry."

Less then a minute later Tarby pops in and asked: "what can Tarby do for Master Harry?"

Harry asked, "Tarby I need to see where I can add people to enter and know the wards on the manor."

Tarby nods and said "int the hall only Lord or Lady Potter by birth can add people and feel the ward voluntary, not the heir unless the Lord permits it or the Lady if the Lord is indisposed. Master can also go to the room with the wardstone."

Harry said "maybe another time. How do I add people and know the wards."

Tarby said, "Master Harry put Master Harry's hand with the Lord ring on the Potter crest."

Harry could faintly see the large crest and put his hand on it. He feels a pinch on his thump and palm of his hand before he feels magic searching for the Lord Potter ring and Harry made sure the Lord Potter ring was visible. Suddenly he got a large headache as he learns which wards are around the house, which are active and which ones are weak or inactive by lack of magic like the anti-apparition wards, but Harry also learns how to cast the wards including some wards that are considered family magic and some are apparently from the Longbottom family giving as part of the Alliance between the houses they established generations ago.

He also learns that the Potter Manor is named Yr Odyn which is Welsh. He learns that Yr Odyn in English means The Kiln. He learns that is you say The Kiln when using the floo you get to the entrance hall but if you say Yr Odyn you get in the living room as the hall has trap and protection and the living room contains fewer traps and protection like Grimmauld place, but the floo isn't connected to the floo system during the first war and was never reconnected. Harry feels almost if the house sings that Lord Potter has returned when he touched the Potter crest.

Tarby said, "if Master pours magic in the crest the wards will become stronger and the inactive wards will be erected again."

Harry nods and with the headache, he tries to pour magic to the wards. The crest starts to light up and after 5 minutes a ball of light comes out of Harry. It goes up in the air and the sound of shackles falling before it returned to Harry. Harry was feeling drained but with the light returned he 'feel less' drained but still removes his hand from the crest as he needed to do a few more things and if he continued he would be too drained to do such things not mention what the girls will do if he is magically exhausted when they come here. The crest was first barely visible but now it is proudly visible in the Entrance hall and Harry now sees that there is a second crest on the ground in the middle of the floor.

He asked why there was a crest on the floor Tarby and Tarby said "Mistress Lily made it. Any unauthorized Portkey that managed to penetrate the wards will be transported here and disable the Portkey. The Crest traps the wizards and witches that used the Portkey, only a password can disable the Portkey trap from the inside. If Master Harry wants to know more there is a book all the wards on the manor and all possible wards that can be applied to the manor. However, the book can only be read by a Potter and only someone with Potter blood can open the book."

Bill came in and saw Harry still talking with an elf. Bill said "Harry sorry to interrupt Fleur and I are done after a sudden spike from magic in the wards Fleur and I think all the goblin wards can be placed without modifying or removing any wards. I do have a suggestion for a defensive ward."

Harry asked "what kind of ward?"

Bill said, "if you put a defensive ward connected it to the other wards you will feel if the wards lose power or are broken through for the Goblin wards to be connected to that ward the warders need some of your blood."

Fleur came in said "Arry the warders are ready to start they just need your permission. I already told them that the wards from the Manor will not disrupt the wards. They offered to make sure that the wards strengthen each other."

Harry said "thank you Fleur. Tarby if I need you I will call for you. Can you get every elf except Tarpy to come to me after dinner?"

Tarby bowed and said, "as Young Master Harry wants."

Tarby pops out and Harry walked towards the front door where Fleur came through. He walks outside and sees that the guards have put a half-circle around the warders and front door.

Harry asked the head warder "Sir goblin, Bill told me I need to put a defensive ward that can detect the ward losing power and being attacked and you need some blood from me to connect the goblin wards according to Bill."

The head warder nodded and asked "Lord Potter if you can put up the ward we can key our wards in. Your blood is not required but with your blood, you can feel even the slightest change in the power of the wards with the added effect that you can pour magic in the wards to strengthen them without needing to touch the wardstone or the crest, but I will be easier with the wardstone and crest. There is one more added effect. You can feel if someone inside the wards has a glamour charm or use Polyjuice potion to change their appearance. The wards may not be able to let you know who but the wards can lead you to that person."

Bill and Remus were immediately behind Harry and Bill said "let me show you how to cast the ward. Remus, you can help Harry too you learned him the Patronus charm after all."

Harry, Remus, and Bill were flanked by 8 guards while the other 7 guards stayed near the front door by the goblin warders and Fleur. After almost an hour Harry and Bill returned with the 8 guards. Bill said "that should do it, Harry. You successfully cast it at eight places that should contain the whole ward line. You need to cast it at the wardstone and the goblin wardstone should be placed by the manor or better said ancestral manor of the Potters wardstone and be connected so it could add to each other's power and if the goblin wards are broken the remaining power in the goblin ward stone will strengthen the manor wards and it also works the other way around."

Almost an hour later the head warder said: "Lord Potter the wards are up and the smaller wardstones are buried near the wardline on different spots the largest one is right under the front door if we can go to the room with the wardstone for the manor we can complete the wards with a Gringotts wardstone."

Harry nodded and said "Tarby."

Tarby pops in and said, "what can Tarby do for Young Master Harry?"

"Tarby, can you take the warders, Bill, Remus and me to the room with the wardstone?"

Tarby holds out his hands when everyone was holding his hand he pops them to the wardroom.

**31****st**** December 1997, Potter Manor wardroom, Wales**

Harry managed to keep standing and he sees a big wardstone with the Potter crest. Tarby said, "the crest on the ward stone is to show which family owns it and it connects it to the two crests in the entrance hall."

Harry nodded and the goblin warders put another large wardstone with a Gringotts crest and under it, the warders make the Potter crest. The head warder grabs a dagger and said "if you want Lord Potter the wardstone needs 7 blood drops. I would advise to also do it on your wardstone too."

Harry looks at Bill and Remus both nodded. He looks at Tarby and he also nods. Harry grabbed the dagger and let 7 drops fall on both wardstone, Harry sees that the wound doesn't close so he grabs his wand.

The goblin said, "Lord Potter, you need to put your hand on our wardstone with the wound open and pour some magic inside."

Harry does what the goblin said, when he poured magic in the goblin wardstone and when he was done the magic closed his wound. Harry is a bit tired, he looks at Tarby and sees that he looks tired too. Harry asks "Tarby are you okay?"

Tarby said, "just tired Master Harry."

Harry said, "you can go Tarby."

Tarby pops out as he bowed.

Harry said "Tolly, Dissey."

Both popped and ask what they can do for Harry. Harry asked to bring all of them to the entrance hall. The head warder said when they were in the entrance hall "the wards are complete Lord Potter. The first days the wards are not very strong but after a week the wards will get stronger. The guards will stay for three days to one week if you have a place for them unless King Ragnok recalls them sooner."

Harry said, "thank you Sir goblin, but I don't want to be an inconvenience for the Goblin Nation."

The head warder said "I will relay that message to King Ragnok. May the wards serve you well."

The head warder looks at Bill and said "William I bid you farewell. I hope after the war the witches and wizards got themselves in to see you again in the halls of Gringotts."

Bill gave him farewell as did Fleur that came to him when they were popped in the entrance hall.

**31****st**** December 1997, Diagon Alley, London**

A tall figure dressed in a black cloak was moving quickly and silently. He had got a message that Harry Potter was in Gringotts. He wondered how they could find him to get the message to him, but the message was a few hours old there was a chance he wasn't here anymore but he needed to take the chance.

The tall figure walks around a bit to see if he was followed, he was here a few minutes and saw that it was almost 6 pm. He is trying to use the long shadows. He may be dressed black like Death Eaters but he is many things but Death Eater isn't one of them. He decided to stay in a small Alley where he can look at the Gringotts Entrance. It was busy in front of Gringotts. He sees many Goblin guards and only let a few people enter when a few leave. He thought if he enters the crowd he can be attacked while he doesn't notice it and if the attack from outside the crowd many innocent people could die, he was safer where he now was but he couldn't wait too long or he miss Harry.

After 15 minutes he couldn't wait anymore and enter the crowd that was slightly smaller than 15 minutes ago. When he nears the entrance he hears a killing curse cast and he falls to the ground just in time as he sees the green curse passed over him. He looks were the curse came from and sees four Death Eaters as they have the mask and one cast an unforgivable. 'Someone against Voldemort would not cast unforgivable or at least not the killing curse, they would use a piercing spell or a bonebreaker curse' he thought.

He cast back stunners when the Death Eaters start to cast _Confringo _and _Diffindo_. He wants to evade them but uses _Protego_ instead to prevent innocent people from getting hit by the curses near him. When the witches and wizards saw the curses blocked they fled except a few that are on the stairs from Gringotts hoping that it would protect them. The guards don't let anyone enter while the fight is going even if they didn't fight. When all remaining witches and wizards heard that they also apparate out.

When he saw that everyone was going and the goblin guards were in the doorway he starts to evade the curses. He started firing back with _Confringo, Expulso, _and _Diffindo_. He also starts firing piercing curse to take the Death Eaters out. When he had taken three from the four out, more Death Eaters apparate in.

He sees ten in front of him and noticed five to his side as he back was turned towards Gringotts. The guards wouldn't intervene without orders and not being attacked by the witches and wizards.

The Death Eaters managed to drive him away from the stairs as Voldemort didn't want to make the goblins their enemies at least at this time. He managed to take out the five at his side but he was hit by three _Diffindo's _and was blasted to a wall twice by _Expulso's _but managed to evade killing curses and block _Incarcerous_,_ Expelliarmus _and _Diffindo's_.

He used the Cascading Jinx three times, one at the group of five to his side and twice in the group if ten. He managed to take out all five when he used Cascading Jinx with one _Reducto_ and three _Expulso's_. He took out three Death Eaters from the ten as he also used two piercing curses and one _Expulso _killing at least two of them.

He gets hits by another _Diffindo _and he fires back with two well placed _Reducto's _take out four of the seven in front while hurting one other. He decided now was a good time to enter Gringotts if they let him. He managed to get to the stairs and cast a _Protego _to block a _Diffindo_ that was aimed with his back turned. He didn't hear the spell but he cast _Protego_ just to be sure. When he was just a few feet away from the goblin guards the two Death Eaters fled as they were just new Death Eaters and knew they stood no chance.

The Death Eaters he had taken out were gone probably by a Portkey what Voldemort also use the first war. If his Death Eater were seriously injured, unconscious or dead they would Portkey to a safe house from the Death Eaters.

He said to the Goblin guard in the middle "I need to enter!"

The goblin said, "no, we have no side in this we don't let fighting wizards enter."

He said "but I need to speak with Harry Potter, he knows me. I got a message he was or is here."

He was limping a bit as he was hit with a few _Diffindo's _and he was sure his left arm was broken and probably a few ribs too as he had trouble breathing. It probably happened when he was hit by _Expulso _twice and hit a wall both times. The goblin guard looks around when he sees no witches or wizards he let him it but made him sit out of view from the outside. As soon as he sat down 6 guards had spear aimed at his throat and only mere inches away. The goblin guard has sent a runner to King Ragnok.

After a few minutes, a runner came back with a full squad of goblins and said that they would move to the hospital wing as he was injured. The true reason was that even though Harry wasn't in Gringotts Hermione and the other girls were and Ragnok thought that if Harry knew him so would his mates, maybe not all but most likely Hermione Potter and Ginny Potter do.

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital wing, Gringotts **

Harry, Remus, Bill, Fleur, a squad of goblin guards and goblins warders has just Portkeyed out when Ragnok said "Ladies Potter, Lady Black, Miss Greengrass, Miss Bones, Miss Li, Miss Dunbar, and Miss Clearwater Bonecrusher and I will leave you for now so we can continue to look over Harry's account from the other families. I would like it if you send a runner to get me and Bonecrusher when you are ready to go to Harry. Unless Lord and Lady Longbottom wake up before that as I wanted to be notified about that."

All the girls nodded and Daphne said: "King Ragnok I want to thank you for everything you have done to help Harry and by helping him us."

Ragnok said, "you are welcome Miss Greengrass."

A guard opens the door and Lord and Lady Greengrass walk in. Ragnok and Bonecrusher left with the royal guards and a few minutes later a squad of goblin guards come in and take position around the hospital wing.

Hermione walks to Healer Goldhand and asked "Healer Goldhand could you get a table with enough chairs here so we could sit."

Goldhand said, "of course Lady Potter."

Goldhand waved his hand and a long table with 20 chairs appear. The healer moved the table to the wall with the short side between the screen with Bellatrix and Andi and the screen with the Longbottom.

Luna asked the healer "Healer Golhand could you tell me how Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortsescue are doing?"

Golhand said "The are still resting Lady Potter. The misters are quite old and the time spent in the Dungeon didn't do them well. I would take at least a week maybe more before they are rested enough to be awake most of the day."

Luna said, "thank you Healer Goldhand."

Goldhand gave a small bow and returned to his work while Luna went to a chair and sat down.

Ginny asked, "Hermione before Harry went away he said that you needed to tell my father and me something if you want."

Arthur looked surprised at that, was in the same thing Bill wanted to say but found it difficult to breach the topic.

Hermione said, "I won't mind telling you and - Lord Weasley."

Arthur said, "Hermione you can call me Arthur of Mr. Weasley you don't have to call me Lord Weasley unless when it is needed as I would call you Lady Potter then."

Hermione said "okay Mr. Weasley. Ginny are you sure you want to know? Or Mr. Weasley are you sure?"

Ginny looked at her father and said "Daddy I think we need to know. I mean how bad can it be? It sounds bad and we need to know, Ron and mom are family."

Arthur nodded and said "you are right. We need to know."

Arthur looks at Hermione and said, "could you tell us, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. Hermione's anger, sadness, and some guilt are rising in her. Crookshanks feel it because of the part kneazle he is, but he also felt it more profound than before. Crookshanks jumps on the table, walks to Hermione before jumping in her lap. Before Hermione is going to talk she pet Crookshanks to get her voice under control and try to let her emotion of anger, sadness, and guilt go.

After a few minutes Hermione said "it was when Harry came here and Su, Daphne, Astoria, Susan and I followed him under protest from some of the girls at Grimmauld Place. When I learned about the other marriage contracts that Harry needed to do when he took up three Lordships I felt disappointed even more than about Ron and Lavender last year. I admitted I like … love him more than the others and I ended up on Harry's lap kissing him."

Susan and Su giggled and said in unison "snogging you mean."

Hermione turned red from embarrassment and slightly from how good it felt. Hermione said "okay yes snogging but it felt good and right. Suddenly I felt wrong and Ronald flashed through my head. I jumped off Harry and woke up here in the hospital wing."

Daphne said, "Hermione don't you remember you screamed after you jumped off Harry?"

Hermione thought and said "no, but that doesn't matter for the story. When I was unconscious I was examined by the goblin healers and they made a horrific discovery. It seems it was fed potions unknowingly that were keyed to Ronald and Mrs. Weasley likely loyalty, obedience and trust potion to name a few, also one to Professor Dumbledore but that one was very weak and only had remnants probably because Professor Dumbledore died. I also had some keyed to Harry but that was one jealousy, friendship, and hate potions. The worst potions were told after Harry's ritual for the Horcrux in his head and those potions were lust potion keyed to Ronald and a fertility potion also keyed to Ronald to improve having a chance to have a child with Ronald."

Hermione continued "most were remnants but four had a normal dose so should have been fed to me recently. That was Amortentia otherwise know as a love potion keyed to Ronald, a loyalty potion keyed to Ronald, trust potion keyed to Ronald and a friendship potion keyed to Harry. The friendship potion was almost destroyed but had only remnants left but I guess due to the amount they know it was a normal dose."

Arthur looked shocked while Ginny was mad at Ron …. well more than she already was and was mad at her mother. Arthur heard from Molly's experience with potions when they were in Hogwarts but she promised him even though it was without an oath that she didn't or wouldn't use any on him or their children, but that doesn't make it right to use it on Hermione. Arthur wondered if Harry, Ron or Ginny had any potion in them. Hermione handed Arthur a document with what they have discovered in her.

A healer walked out of the screen with the Longbottom's and ask a guard for a runner as one guard returned with another goblin that left after the healer was done speaking. Susan said, "healer, are Lord and Lady Longbottom awake?"

The healer said "yes Miss. I send a runner to King Ragnok as he wanted to know if Lord and Lady Longbottom woke up."

Susan smiled and asked, "may I see them?"

The healer shook his head and said: "I am sorry Miss but King Ragnok had ordered that no one except he (King Ragnok), Account Manager Bomnecrusher, Lord Potter and Madam Andromeda Black are allowed to have access."

Susan smile dropped but when she heard that Harry had access she said: "I understand Healer but Lord Potter asked me to look after Lord and Lady Longbottom as they probably knew me when I was a baby."

**Let's end here. Harry finally is home and would soon get the girls here. Unfortunately, Hermione hasn't seen her parents yet how will she react? **

**What does Bella know and what not and how will she act? **

**Who is the wizard that came to Gringotts and got hurt in a fight but is obviously a good dueller/ fighter? **

**What is Arthur going to do when he returns, will Ginny be him? **

**What will Harry do in his manor? **

**Who will sleep where? **

**Will Kreacher want to be rebonded? **

**What will happen to the Potter elves when they meet Dobby? **

**That and more are in the next chapter but that depends on the word count there is a chance it will be a long one again (at least 10k words). Also, a shout out to many people as obvious The Kiln won, to do it in Welsh was my own choice as Harry's Ancestral manor is in Wales. **

**Please read and review or PM me. **

**A/N #1** translated it means "take back your little sister from Harry. We can calm her down."


	20. Minor or Adult, Kingsley, future is the

**Chapter 20 Minor or Adult, Kingsley, future is the past and the relocation. **

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital Wing, Gringotts **

Bonecrusher walked into the hospital wing and saw the large table. It seems that the wives from Harry were talking. A runner ran passed him and he sees that the girls stopped talking. He walked to girls and when he was by the table he said "Lady Hermione Potter?"

Hermione looked at the sound of the voice and saw Bonecrusher. She said, "yes Account Manager Bonecrusher?"

Bonecrusher pulled a key out of his pocket and said "with all the excitement we forgot to give you the vault key that Lord Black has made for you. If you want Lady Potter and that also is for you Lady Ginevra Potter" Bonecrusher said as he looked at Ginny.

"I can get the special presents and for you Lady Hermione all the books that are in the vaults before you going to leave the hospital wing when the elves from Lord Pot- Harry come here to get you."

Hermione thought 'BOOKS! The books Sirius left me, I can't wait. Why are books important again? Was it because I am Hermione Potter now?'

Hermione was shaking out her thought when Arthur gave Ginny her key and said: "Sorry Ginny I forgot that you are considered emancipated minor now as you are married."

Ginny looked and asked, "does that mean I don't have the Trace anymore?"

Arthur said, "I think so."

Bonecrusher said, "if you let me, Lady Potter."

Ginny nodded and Bonecrusher called the head healer. They talked in Gobbledegook as the head healer waved his hand twice and said something in Gobbledegook. Ginny light up but nothing happened. The healer said something in Gobbledegook before he returned to what he was doing.

Bonecrusher waved his own hand twice as he said something in Gobbledegook. Bonecrusher said after he stopped waving his hand "Lady Potter you don't have Trace anymore. We decided to also check your wand and there is no monitoring charm on your wand."

Luna asked, "Account Manager could you also look for the Trace on me?"

Astoria said "and me too? "

Bonecrusher waved his wand four times and said: "Lady Luna you don't have the Trace or a monitoring charm on your wand."

Bonecrusher looked at Astoria and said "I am sorry Lady Black. I am managed to remove the monitoring charm on your wand, but I can't remove the Trace."

Astoria looked disappointed and asked, "why is the Trace gone for Ginny and Luna?"

Before Bonecrusher could answer Hermione said, "because they are married and is seen by magic as emancipated minors."

Daphne continued "you haven't married Harry yet so in the eye of magic you are still a minor. Gringotts called you Lady Black because the contract is unbreakable and Harry is an adult."

Hermione said, "I would like the books and the surprise that Sirius left me."

Ginny said, "I would like that to please."

Bonecrusher nodded at a healer and left to get the special presents, additional letters and the books for Hermione.

Astoria put her head on her hands while her elbows were leaning on the table as she looked Susan disappearing behind the screen with the Longbottom's.

**Meanwhile, just a few feet** further near the screen from the Longbottom's Susan try to enter to do what she promised Harry as four guards have joined the healer if Susan would try to enter even if the healer didn't allow it. Susan and the healer haven't noticed Bonecrusher was in the hospital wing, the guards did but decided not to intervene.

Susan said, "I will take the blame if King Ragnok, Account Manager Bonecrusher or Lord Potter are mad, but like I said Lord Potter wanted me to do this."

The healer was doubting what to do. He is loyal to King Ragnok but he was afraid of Lord Potter almost as much as he was loyal to King Ragnok. Lord Potter was one of the strongest wizards he has ever seen and felt not forgetting everything he had been trough (the scars) and still a 'good' wizard as he didn't hurt his family while he had the right and he respected the Goblin Nation.

The healer thought 'if Lord Potter want this Miss to be there for Lord and Lady Longbottom would he be mad if I don't allow her, on the other hand how mad would King Ragnok be if I do allow her?'

Susan saw that the healer was doubting and didn't want to disturb the healer's thoughts as that could only work against her. The healer looked again at Susan and noticed that behind her was Account Manager Bonecrusher he gave a slight nod and the healer said "okay Miss you may enter. I advise you to try to not upset them as it could work against memory recovery."

Susan nodded before entering the screen.

The moment Susan was behind the screen the door of the hospital wing swung open and a squad of goblin guards enters with a heavily blooded man. The girls couldn't see the man as he was immediately guided to the closest screen.

The girls wanted to see who it was but the squad leader said before the girls were close "nobody is allowed to enter besides the healers until King Ragnok says otherwise."

Hermione thought 'only King Ragnok that is should be really important. Fortunately, that means it doesn't matter to us or Harry.'

Su decided to walked to the screen of Ollivander and Fortescue with Penelope and Fay. They entered behind the screen just when a healer left the screen.

A few minutes later Ragnok came in with his royal guards and said when he saw the girls "I see that Harry isn't done with his house yet. Anyway, I heard that Lord and Lady Longbottom are awake and did you remember the wizard that was taken in to be treated for his injuries?"

"We didn't see the wizard as he was put behind that screen," Hermione said while pointing at the screen just a few feet away from the door and Ragnok.

Ragnok asked in Gobbledegook and when the squad leader replied Ragnok sounded mad. The squad leader nodded and bowed very deep before saying in English "I am sorry King Ragnok."

The squad leader turned to the girls and said: "when the healers are done could you please take a look if you know the wizard or at least the wizard's name."

All the girls nodded. Arthur saw that is was almost 7 PM and said "Ginny we need to go. It wouldn't take long before Molly will come to wake us up."

Ginny said "no I don't want to go home. I want to go to Harry's home as I am his wife now."

Hermione coughed and Ginny said "….. sorry I mean one of his wives now. Even though Harry has more than one wife I am happy that I am one of them as Lady Potter. It does feel like I have real sisters now but that doesn't mean I don't like Fleur, Angelina or Alicia or in a little lesser way Verity, it is just different."

Arthur smiled as Harry made her happy even in this position. Arthur never would have thought she could get in this kind of marriage as he has multiple heirs before she would become the sole heiress of house Weasley. Su, Fay, and Penelope returned as did Susan with a large smile on her face.

Arthur said, "Ginny we need to go back to the safe house for now."

Ginny shook her head and said "no I don't want to. Mom fed Hermione potions, one of my best friends, Hermione herself didn't know that she was fed potions. If I see Ron I don't know what I would as he obvious also fed Hermione potion even when they were doing something to stop Tom."

Arthur understood Ginny, but he wasn't sure if he should even return and not just send a Patronus to Charlie to use the Portkey as advise the others to do so except Molly and Ron as he didn't think his other sons and even the twins wouldn't know about it and if they knew wouldn't help Ron or allow it to happen.

Astoria said "Lord Weasley Sirius Black has advised you to go to St. Mungo's or take a flushing potion. St. Mungo's isn't available like now as Madam Andromeda said that there were Death Eaters in St. Mungo's, but maybe King Ragnok would be so kind to give you a flushing potion you could take at a later time."

Arthur nodded but declined the flushing potion as he remembered the last time when he was still in Hogwarts it was horrible and promised himself he would never take it again and would only consider it if his life depended on it. Arthur didn't correct Astoria how to call him as he didn't know her, but with Ginny being a sister-wife it wouldn't take long he thought.

Arthur said "I am sorry Ginny but we both need to go. I am afraid if you suddenly disappear the family will go in full panic and maybe I would say something I should not even if it stops the panic. Also if I act different Molly will certainly know and try to tell me what I know."

Ginny thought for a few minutes before she nodded and said: "I understand, daddy."

Hermione saw that Ginny was very unhappy and said "I will tell Harry that you needed to return. If I know Harry he will personally come to get you if you want that."

Ginny gave a small smile and said: "I don't know if that would be a good idea."

Katie said, "if you want to go to Harry immediately you can call for Dobby, he is a Potter elf, but I think Kreacher will also help you as you are married to Harry."

Ragnok gave Arthur a quill and said "this was the Portkey you used. It has a return function before I become a normal quill after that."

Arthur said, "thank you King Ragnok."

Ragnok said "Lord Weasley it was my pleasure. I think that after the war you can choose an account manager to increase your wealth from the bequests."

Arthur nodded before he said "I would like that.

Arthur grabbed the quill and said, "Ginny grab the quill."

Ginny did and Arthur said "Hermione I am very sorry for the potions. If I have the chance I will try to find out if Molly or Ron knew. If I can't find out I will try to force them to tell me the truth."

Hermione nodded and said "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. If you need to go and don't have access to the portkey or don't want/ can use it you can call for Dobby or Kreacher. If they don't come let Ginny call for them, they will come to her."

Arthur nodded and said "thank you. Return."

Arthur and Ginny were gone as they portkeyed back to the safe house.

Just when Arthur and Ginny were gone the healers left the screen with the wizard and Ragnok said "Lady Potter, could you and the rest of the girls take a look if you recognize the wizard" when Ragnok noticed the healers leaving.

Hermione and the girls walked towards the screen and entered.

**31****st**** December 1997, screen from the unknown wizard, Hospital Wing, Gringotts**

Hermione walked in first but almost stopped immediately. She was shocked by apparently all the blood the wizard lost if you see his robes and the bedsheets. The other girls walked past her and most were shocked. It seems that the wizard wasn't well respected or at least nowhere near Harry because when Harry did loss quite an amount of blood, Harry's robes and bedsheets were almost immediately cleaned or changed. Hermione guesses relatively it was the same amount of blood Harry and the wizard lost.

Ragnok came in as last with four royal guards and asked: "does anyone know this wizard?"

Hermione managed to look at the face and gasped again as did Susan who also didn't look at the face before Ragnok asked.

Hermione said "yes" while Susan nodded. Daphne, Astoria, and Su remembered him from ministry balls but don't know the name or job he has or have.

Ragnok said, "well is it true that he knows Harry and is a friend of him?"

Susan didn't know so she didn't respond but Hermione nodded. Ragnok asked what the name from the wizard is and Susan said "his name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and was a senior Auror (and squad leader) in the DMLE. I wonder what is doing here? Hermione, how do you know him?"

Hermione said "Kingsley was or is part of the Order of the Phoenix that was created by Professor Dumbledore during the first war against Tom to fight without needing to answer to the ministry. Your parents were part of it Susan and your aunt was an unofficial part this time if I understood Sirius correctly. Harry's parents and Lord and Lady Longbottom were also part of it."

Susan asked "the Order of the Phoenix? Are there more members that live?"

Hermione nodded and said "I will tell you all about the Order of the Phoenix another time, but yes more are alive. Remus and Dora are or were also part of it as is or was Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and also Bill and Fleur, but I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie is also part of it. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick are members but I think most of the Professors were or are and also Professor Snape."

All the girls gasped and Daphne, Astoria, and Susan screamed the same "SNAPE?!"

Hermione nodded and continued "I don't know if the others are still part of it or are still alive, but after Professor Dumbledore and Master Auror Moody died the order was leaderless. Secretively I hoped they would follow Harry but alas before I could ask Harry to step forward as a leader and lead it like he did the DA we needed to flee during the marriage from Bill and Fleur."

All the girls were looking amazed at Hermione. Hermione was shocked by telling everyone this. Luna felt it and said in her dreamy voice "don't worry Hermione they won't betray you, The Nargles tell me so. Also, they are your friends that is why you told them and they know Harry wouldn't like it if they did."

Susan said, "Luna is right except about one thing."

Hermione looks questioningly at Susan and asked: "and that is?"

Susan smiled and looked at Luna and said: "We are also your friends Luna, not mention we are also your sister-wives."

Luna looked while she gave a small smile and said: "that is nice."

Luna didn't want to open her heart to Susan what was really difficult as she likes Susan and Daphne and Astoria were warming up to her as she did to them. She only opened her heart fully to Harry and a little bit to Hermione and Ginny, she wouldn't open her heart to the other girls unless Harry assured her and he was sure that Susan was speaking the truth.

Susan wasn't happy with that response but decided not to push it as she really likes Luna and didn't want to anger her or make her unhappy. Susan hated herself that she didn't help Luna at Hogwarts she knew it was going on but just like she trusted Harry in his second and fourth year she didn't speak up about it while in Luna's case as opposed to Harry's case Hannah was in favor of helping Luna, but Susan was too uncertain as she had no connection with Luna while she had a crush in their second year and knew she was Harry's betrothed in their fourth year. Susan was almost crying when Luna did something that even surprised Luna herself, she gave Susan a hug. She only gave her parents and recently Harry a hug, so this was a big step for Luna.

Hermione asked, "how is he?"

Ragnok barked something in Gobbledegook and healer Silverclaw gave Ragnok a parchment. Ragnok said "Lady Potter, Mr. Shacklebolt has a broken left arm, three broken ribs, broken left collarbone, and a collapsed lung. He also had cuts on his wand arm, two on his right leg and a large cut on his left side with a couple of large bruises at his back especially his upper bag with one large bruise on his lower back."

Ragnok read something and said "the healers have healed all external and internal wounds. The healers give him a sleep potion as he needs to rest but can be transported. The closed the cuts and gave him a blood replenishing potion and have an ointment for the bruises and healed the bones and the collapsed lung."

Everybody nodded and went outside so see that Bonecrusher has returned.

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital Wing, Gringotts **

When the group came out Bonecrusher had already returned and said: "Lady Hermione Potter, here is your vault key and I took the liberty to place the books and a box with the surprise and a letter for you in your bag that has undetectable expansion charm."

Hermione nodded and grabbed the bag from Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher asked, "where is the other Lady Potter?"

Hermione said, "she needed to go home."

Bonecrusher nodded and said "Lady Potter could you keep the surprise and letter with you for Lady Ginevra Potter?"

Hermione nodded and Bonecrusher had a goblin that was behind him hand him a letter and the other something that looked like a broom. When Hermione put the letter in her bag she grabbed the broom and saw it was a Firebolt obviously for Ginny. She grabbed the letter again and tied the letter to the Firebolt before Hermione put the Firebolt in her bag.

Katie looked jealously at the Firebolt. Hermione saw and said, "believe me Katie if you want one now or after the war Harry would buy the whole factory if he needs to, to give you one."

Bonecrusher smiled as he knew that the company that made the Firebolts was for 40% of Harry as the Potter family invested a large part in the company which was a very good decision to invest in. With 40% they are the largest investors by far which give the Potter family quite a bit of pull in the company more than enough to request a Firebolt or two for free, probably a bit more than two.

Bonecrusher said while looking at Luna "Lady Potter the late Lord Black had a letter addressed to you Lady Luna Potter."

Bonecrusher hold the letter when Hermione said "if you want Luna I can put them in my bag. Do you want that?"

Luna nodded and said, "thank you, Hermione."

Hermione grabbed the letter put it in her bag. She looked at the girls and said "the letters and if Harry wants to the statements can be looked of when we are with Harry in his ancestral house."

All the girls nodded and went to take a seat back at the large table. After a few minutes, Dora came out and wanted to take a seat. Ragnok waved his hand and one comfy chair appeared so Dora could take a seat.

Ragnok said, "I would talk with the Longbottom's as Miss Bones, Lady Black and Ladies Potter could accompany me I think we can answer any question they have and if needed calm them down."

All the other girls weren't happy but didn't want to argue with Ragnok as he is still the King from the Goblin Nation.

**31****st**** December 1997, Longbottom's screen, Hospital Wing, Gringotts**

The enter and Alice said "ah Susan is something wrong. I do want to thank for a little explanation when you were here even it is was only the date, what you knew about Neville and that you-know-who has returned somehow."

Frank saw Ragnok and recognized him as King Ragnok. Frank said "King Ragnok it is an honor to meet you. I had just hoped it was under better circumstances. Although we are better than roughly 24 hours ago."

Ragnok said, "Lord and Lady Longbottom I am happy that you are healed by Madam Bellatrix Black."

Frank said "Black? She is a Lestrange and she made Alice and me not raising Neville or take care of Harry if Sirius wasn't able. She took 16 years of our lives and I will never forgive her."

Astoria decided to speak up as future Lady Black. "Lord Longbottom Bellatrix is a Black again as Harry disbanded her marriage to Lestrange and allowed her to become Black again also because the Lestrange's are dead. Also, Narcissa is a Black again as he also disbanded the marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa the only difference is that the Malfoy's are still alive to our knowledge" Astoria said.

Hermione said "Lord Longbottom I will not say I understand you because I don't. However, Bellatrix said she was controlled and had no control over the actions during the control. Harry found Bellatrix in a cell in a dungeon from a Death Eater house. At least listen to Harry what he has to say about Bellatrix before you make up your mind about her. Do not say anything to Bellatrix as she doesn't know as she was reverted back to her youth years before she attacked you. Maybe you can see the attack but I don't know which memories she gave."

Frank wasn't sure but Alice said "okay we will listen to Harry" and thought 'as he is my godson and I want to be there for him now and this can be a great first step.'

Frank saw Alice's facial expression and nodded. Frank asked "but now what? I don't think we can just walk out of Gringotts and go home as my mother or Neville will believe it is us."

Hermione said "I am already trying to figure it out, but for a place to stay Harry is at his ancestral house right now and make sure it is safe. When that is he will send his house elves to take us to his house."

Hermione continued immediately as she thought about the wards like Grimmauld Place have "oh Harry must know that he must add you to the list so you are able to enter."

Hermione tried to talk to Harry but after a few minutes didn't hear Harry responding. Hermione thought 'it is probably too far or the wards are disrupting it, maybe when we complete the bond it would work no matter the distance or wards.'

Hermione's mind started to work when she tried to find what it could be that will complete the bond. She could only think one thing as a kiss started the bond that means more intimate things would complete the bond but the most intimate form is sex or better said make love to each other.

Hermione thought 'I am eighteen and I am ready, but Luna is sixteen as is Ginny are they ready not to mention Astoria as she is fifteen? And what about Gabby she is fifteen too but as being Veela does that change anything? The most important question is Harry ready for it? Harry has trouble with intimate situations he only initiated to kiss when he apologized and all the other kisses came from us, the girls.'

While Hermione was in thought Frank said "it isn't needed if his elves bring us. If we use a Portkey or apparate in than we would get hurt if we aren't allowed enter and can't get in, but if an elf from the house apparates us in the wards wouldn't stop us. I do suspect there would be defensive magic for if it happens that enemies manage to pop in with an elf from the house and Harry needs to add or names when we are there but he doesn't need to know beforehand."

Astoria and Susan nodded, Katie listens attentionally as she needed to learn more than she had at Hogwarts apparently, but she already learned quite a lot the last few days and Luna just smiled with a dreamy smile.

Susan said "I do want to add that you need to try to let your anger and revenge feelings against Bellatrix let go as Bellatrix is Black again and Harry is Lord Potter and Lord Black and the chance is if you want to hurt Bella that the defensive magic will attack you as Bella is also indirectly part of the Potter family. Also, we have a couple of students including Slytherin's and if you don't like their parents please don't be mad at the children because that would not sit well with Harry and I think you would get really hurt, but please also remember not all Slytherins are bad and only try to survive."

Frank and Alice nodded. Su opened the screen and said, "King Ragnok the warders have returned."

Ragnok said, "well it seems that you will leave momentarily."

**31****st**** December 1997, Hospital Wing, Gringotts**

The goblin warders have returned and gave the goblin Portkey to Bonecrusher when they saw him. Bonecrusher said, "thank you Captain Ironwall."

Ragnok with his guards and the girls came out behind the screen and said: "Captain Ironwall did everything went okay?"

Captain Ironwall nodded and said "Yes King Ragnok the wards have been installed without too many problems and the wardstones at the wardline are connected with the main wardstone and each other. Because of the large property, it would at least take a week before the wards have stabilized as they are fragile now. As ordered the guards are there until the wards have stabilized and start to get stronger however Lord Potter didn't want to inconvenience the Goblin Nation. If you want the guards back King Ragnok I think you only need to ask."

Ragnok slightly shook his head with a small smile on his face before he said: "thank you Captain Ironwall, is there anything else noteworthy?"

Captain Ironwall said "no King Ragnok unless that the manor itself has also a large wardstone and we connected our main large wardstone with the manors wardstone together so they could strengthen each other. Also, I think the next few days Lord Potter would be busy directing and bounding the house-elves the manor has."

Hermione said "house-elves?"

Hermione started to get mad when she suddenly remembered Dobby and Kreacher and that they wanted to please Harry with there work that made her anger rapidly and significantly decrease. She decided to talk with those elves first before she would decide what would be the right emotion as it would be hard to be very mad at Harry as she finally admitted her feelings to Harry and every time she saw him happiness filled her especially when he gave her his signature smile even before she admitted her feeling now she thinks of it, but after she admitted her feeling the happiness has increased when she saw him and he gave her his signature smile like earlier today. It almost looked like she could feel the love radiate of Harry that he had for her, but of course, she didn't as love is an emotion and not magic but she could feel the love because of the soulbond.

Lord and Lady Greengrass with the Delacour's walk into the hospital wing and took a seat at the table and they were talking and listening to small talk that was made during the girls, Dora, Lord and Lady Greengrass and the Delacour's except Gabby that was mostly glaring at most of the girls trying to scare them away from her mate as he wasn't here to see her do that. Most of the girls saw her glare even though it was intimidating no one was backing down. They knew that Gabby's Veela was trying to scare them away as the yellow eyes that were normally were blue betrayed that the Veela was glaring not Gabby but Gabby's normally blue eyes are different than Luan's eyes who were also blue.

Ragnok dismissed the warders. Barely 10 minutes later Kreacher and Dobby popped in saying that Harry sends them to get everybody from Gringotts before they go to Grimmauld Place.

Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook to Bonecrusher as Bonecrusher immediately left. Ragnok said "Dobby and Kreacher you can take everyone but could you please leave Ladies Potter and Lady Black here for a moment as Bonecrusher is grabbing something that Harry may need."

Kreacher and Dobby nodded.

"Kreacher can you take Dora, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix?" Astoria said as she pointed to Dora and then to the screen with the Black sister. Kreacher nodded.

Hermione said "Dobby could you take Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Fortescue, Penelope, and Fay?'

Dobby nodded and said "Yes Mistress."

Dobby walked with Penelope and Fay to Ollivander and Fortescue while Kreacher levitated Andromeda and Bellatrix to the table with Narcissa walking behind them to follow them.

Dobby and Kreacher popped out when Hermione stood with an open mouth. Daphne said, "you didn't expect that did you, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and asked, "why would he call me that?"

Susan said "he did that because you are Lady Potter. If you weren't he would have probably called you Miss if you were a Potter and not Lady Potter he would have probably called you Madam like Kreacher does with Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix."

Hermione nodded. Dobby and Kreacher came back to get the others.

Daphne said "Kreacher when you go to Grimmauld Place could you get the trunks from Susan, Su, Astoria and mine and of course not forget the stuff Hermione and Harry had when they were there even from the first time and bring them to the Manor, but also from the other girls if they want to bring stuff."

Kreacher said, "yes Miss Daphne."

Susan said, "I guess we are going now, Daphne and Su."

Su says "looks like it."

Su turned around to the other girls and said "don't wait too long or Harry will come here wand drawn" before Kreacher popped her (Su), Susan and Daphne out.

The other girls nodded. Katie said "Dobby could you take the Longbottom's and Mr. Shacklebolt now."

Dobby bowed while saying "of course Mistress."

Kreacher and Dobby bowed. Dobby walks to Kingsley levitates him to the table before he levitated the Longbottom's like Kreacher did before with Andromeda and Bellatrix laying them on the table grabbed both hands while Dora and Narcissa grabbed his shoulder. Dobby this time grabs Kingsley's hand while Frank and Alice grab his other arm.

After Dobby and Kreacher came back. Hermione asked them to bring Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord and Lady Delacour including Gabby's which Dobby and Kreacher gladly did.

Hermione smiled and said "Kreacher and Dobby go to Grimmauld Place next after you brought Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord and Lady Delacour and Gabby to Harry. We will call you when we can leave."

All the girls decided not to react on the squeal Gabby gave when she heard she was going to Harry before his mates.

Almost 20 minutes later Bonecrusher comes back with a couple of small boxes. Ragnok asked something in Gobbledegook and Bonecrusher nodded.

Ragnok said "Ladies Potter and Lady Black, this are the boxes with the rings that Harry couldn't wear including the Ladies Ring that Harry needs to give you even if you are already married. I took the liberty and knowledge to make sure House Potter has four ladies ring instead of two rings while House Black and House Peverell have three ladies ring instead of two rings. House Slytherin and house Gryffindor have two as the second lady ring was found in the vaults from both of them. House Slytherin and House Gryffindor aren't allowed to have a second wife unless he officially revives the houses by the wizengamot which at this time is, of course, impossible because Harry is wanted as undesirable number one and the wizengamot is suspended for an unknown amount of time."

Ragnok didn't say was that the rings he had commissioned for Harry as the House of Potter, House of Black and House of Peverell were also in the boxes with a small parchment that read _"Lord Potter, I have commissioned one extra ring for a Lady Potter. I think you could use it well. (High King) Ragnok of the Goblin Nation." _

The same was in the box of House Black and House Peverell, but for House of Black is was Lord Potter-Black while for House of Peverell it was Lord Potter-Black-Peverell.

Hermione said "thank you Ragnok. I am sure Harry is happy. Did Lord Weasley asked for a second heir ring?"

Ragnok said, "no Lady Potter why do you ask?"

Hermione said "Harry offered but with everything I think he forgot. Can I as one of the Ladies Potter pay for it?"

Ragnok said, "normally you wouldn't because you don't wear the Lady Potter ring or in this case one of the Lady Potter rings, but because Harry has shown interest in paying for it I will make sure another heir ring will be commissioned for the ancient House of Weasley."

Ragnok nodded at Bonecrusher and Bonecrusher waved his hand and gave the appeared parchment to Hermione. Bonecrusher said "Lady Potter if Harry signs this it will be acknowledged that Harry wants to pay. If he does not we will contact Lord Weasley to pay for it if he wants the second ring if not than the ring will stay here."

Hermione grabbed the parchment and thanked Ragnok and Bonecrusher. Ragnok said "one more thing Ladies Potter and Lady Black, as you would have known there will be guards for at least one week unless an emergency comes up, but Harry doesn't want to be an inconvenience. I would like it if you try to make Harry accept the guards for at least one week with a chance to be extended until the wards are considered strong enough."

Hermione looked at the girls and saw all of them nod and said "we will try Ragnok but I think I speak for all of us if we want to thank you anyway. As thanks, I want to offer if you ever need a safe place you but also the Goblin Nation will find a friend in the House of Potter….."

Astoria interrupts "and in the House of Black."

Hermione sighed and continued "and can stay as long as it is needed and we will find a place to house everyone that has come to find a safe place."

Ragnok said, "that is appreciated but let us all hope it is never need and that during this war until Harry defeats the dark lord it is not even needed to be considered, but also in all the generation that will come after us."

Katie said "Dobby" when Astoria called "Kreacher."

Dobby and Kreacher popped in and Astoria said: "Kreacher can you please take me and Katie to Harry?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Hermione said, "Dobby that means you take me, Luna and Crookshanks is that okay?"

Crookshanks was all the time near Hermione and only left her lap when they went to recognize Kingsley after that Crookshanks was near Hermione's leg and followed her almost the whole time as he really missed her and didn't want to lose his owner again.

Dobby said, "yes Mistress, Dobby will gladly take Mistress Hermione, Mistress Luna and catty Crookshanks to Master Harry."

Ragnok wanted to try something and said: "my your enemies cower when they hear your name."

Hermione and Katie looked confused, Astoria was trying to remember how to respond when Luna said in a dreamy voice "and may the enemies fall by your sword King Ragnok."

Ragnok tried to not laugh as seeing the young 'innocent' looking Luna saying that and nodded.

Dobby and Kreacher see that as a dismissal and took the girls.

**31st December 1997, Potter Manor (Yr Odyn), Wales**

Harry saw the goblin warders portkey out and asked: "Tolly and Dissey do we have guest rooms?"

Tolly said "yes Master Harry. The Manor has fifteen guests room that can house four guests each. The first floor has seven bedrooms and a small hospital wing for guests and the second floor has eight bedrooms. The third and last floor is the family floor. The family floor has six bedrooms beside the Master and Heir bedroom. The six bedrooms can house two or three family members that are a bit bigger than the guestrooms."

Dissey wanted to help Harry so she told Harry about the top floor which was for the family only unless you were invited there "The family floor also has a private library not counting the books in the Lord study, Lady study and Heir's study. The Heirs study has multiple desks is the Lord has more than one male heir or only female heirs. There is one big room on the last floor which is a dueling room, but that can be replaced if the Lord needs the room and a small hospital wing for the family."

Tolly said "the Lord office is on the first floor if Lord needs to speak with other people and doesn't want to give them have access to the family floor. Lord Charlus called that office the Lord study will the Lord study on the family floor he called it his private room as Lord Charlus made sure only the Lord can enter as the others need permission even the Lady unless it is important. One of the drawers copies everything between the studies."

Harry was taken everything in. He managed as he unknowingly used Occlumency to not miss anything. When he noticed the face from Tolly and Dissey looking disappointingly he said: "thank you Tolly and Dissey."

Tolly and Dissey look happy that Harry thanked them. Harry asked, "are the guest rooms available to use?"

Tolly immediately said "sorry Master Harry but with the low magical power, Tolly wanted to clean all the rooms. Tolly tried once but it almost killed Tolly. After that is almost killed Tolley and Dissey. Tolly will punish herself."

Harry said "no. Did my parents or grandparents ever ordered you to punish yourself?"

Tolly shook her head and said "no Master Harry. Master Charlus, Master James, Mistress Dorea and Mistress Lily never ordered and never did. Master Charlus, Master James, Mistress Dorea and Mistress Lily first wanted to talk and if the elves think the elves did something bad. If the Masters or Mistresses agreed the Masters and Mistresses would barely punish the elves and only asked that the elves would remind it the next time. Mistress Lily was very mad when she saw us for the first time and ordered Master James to free us but we begged Master James to not to that and Master James agreed if the Potter elves explained to Mistress Lily why we loved working here."

Harry said "okay Tolly I understand. How many guestrooms are available?"

Tolly looks a bit happy and said "all the guestrooms on the second floor are available and clean. Also, of course, all six bedrooms on the familiar floor are available to use and clean, but those are only for Potters and family."

Harry said "that is good can you try to clean the other seven because maybe we need them. You can ask all the others to help you if you need it. Also if needed could you tell a good friend of my what you told my mother as my friend is a muggleborn like my mother and when she learned about house-elves she was appalled by the wizarding world having slaves in the form of house-elves?"

Tolly said, "yes Master Harry Tolly and Dissey will start immediately and will ask the other Potter elves if Tolly and Dissey need help."

Just a second after Tolly and Dissey pop out Tarby pops in and said: "Master Harry Tarby forgot to say if Master Harry put Master Harry on the Potter crest and think about the trap from Portkey Master Harry can add that wizards or witches that managed to break through the anti-apparition ward and apparate in will also be caught on the crest just like any unauthorized Portkey."

Harry did as Tarby said and when he does he felt that the trap now did both. He said, "thank you, Tarby."

Tarby bowed and said "Tarby is pleased Tarby could help Master Harry. Tarby will return to the library for now. Tarby needed to tell Master Harry that Wissy is making dinner but will not be served before 9 pm as Wissy want to please Master Harry by making many things."

Harry first wanted to stop Wissy but he didn't know if the other girls, Black's, Remus, Ollivander, and Fortescue would have already eaten. Harry said "Tarby could you tell Wissy that quite a lot of people will accompany me in a short time so is she could make quite a lot. If she needs help after the Tolly and Dissey are done with all the guestrooms she can ask for help from all the other Potter elves if needed. Could you bring her that message."

Tarby said, "yes Master Harry."

Before Tarby popped out Harry asked, "Tarby is there a place we can house the goblin guards if needed?"

Tarby said, "yes Master Harry, Master Harry saw some buildings on the property?"

Harry said "yes" and thought 'including the 'smaller' Quidditch pitch in the back yard.'

Tarby said "there are five houses and two smaller houses on the property that were used in the old days before Tarby was born to house allied houses that fought with House Potter. There are also three barracks om the property. One near the gate, one near the largest house and one large barracks close by the manor, but there are soldier quarters right beside the servant quarters where there is more than enough space for the 15 goblins inside the manor."

Harry said, "thank you, Tarby, go to Wissy to tell her the message and then go back to what you were doing or rest if you need it."

Tarby bows and pops out. Harry said to Bill "Bill maybe you and Fleur can talk with the captain I guess and ask where they wanted to stay but only IF they want to stay."

Bill said, "without getting word from Ragnok or in lesser degree Bonecrusher they wouldn't leave unless you want them to leave your property but that would be disrespectful to the Goblin Nation so I would strongly advise against it."

Harry sighed and said "just find a place they like to stay during their stay. They can also themselves decide how to do what they need to do if you can't find it just call for one of the elves."

Bill nodded and Fleur with a smile followed Bill. Harry asked Remus "do you want to stay here to wait for everyone or would you want to wait in the living room" while Harry pointed to a room at the side from the entrance hall.

Remus said, "I want to wait at least on Dora and Andromeda maybe also Narcissa and Bellatrix."

Harry nodded and said "Dobby" and "Kreacher."

Both popped in and said, "what can Dobby/ Kreacher do for Master Harry?"

Harry said "can you get the girls and others from Gringotts and after that everybody from Grimmauld Place and bring them here. Make sure that all the things the girls want to bring from Grimmauld Place like trunks with there stuff are also brought here."

"Remus does there need to be grabbed something from Andromeda or Dora's house? If you, Dora and Andromeda want to stay of course."

Remus smiled and said, "I think we want to stay, but if we need something I am sure we can wait until the others are here safely."

Harry smiled and said "Dobby and Kreacher you can go. Listen to what the girls say but do not let them stay, they need to be brought here this evening and that is an order."

Dobby and Kreacher bowed and said in unison "as you want Master Harry."

Harry thought while he shudders 'it is creepy when Dobby and Kreacher say exactly the same thing at the same time, it is like they planned to do it.'

**31****st ****December 1997, Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, London**

The girls were all in the kitchen as were the Grangers. Hedwig was on her second perch that was in the kitchen near the stove for the bacon strips she likes. It was almost dinner time.

Everybody was talking with each other mostly about if the girls and Harry were okay while the Grangers were mostly listening. A few girls were suggesting to go to Gringotts while others were suggesting to stay here or send a message to Gringotts. All the girls thought about that but Hedwig was the only owl they had and she is easily seen and if she gets hurt Harry would be furious also they didn't know if Hedwig would allow them to give her message she needed to deliver. None of the girls knew how to send a Patronus message so what Harry did wasn't an option.

The only difference was that the amount of Death Eaters has increased to at least double and that means at least 12 Death Eaters were outside made all the girls a little bit nervous as they never fought against Death Eaters as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna did in the Department of Mysteries. They never knew Death Eaters were in the castle until the Dark Mark was seen and the head of the house or in Slytherin's case Professor Slughorn woke the house up.

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny said even at the begin of Hermione's sixth year that they were lucky that Harry and Neville were there as they kept them alive until helped arrived when Susan asked them as she heard from her aunt what probably happened. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are on the best from the girls from the DA and now the presence from Death Eaters increased. All the girls in Grimmauld Place were afraid the Death Eaters would try to enter the house with force according to Kreacher they already tried, but Grimmauld made the Death Eaters retreat, but that didn't mean they didn't learn from it and would try to do it again. They didn't try to show it to not concern the Grangers, but the Grangers noticed but didn't say anything or showed that they noticed.

Suddenly Dobby appeared in the kitchen with Kreacher. Hannah said "oh Dobby and Kreacher. We were just wanted to call you because normally one of you pops in if we want something to eat we were afraid something has happened to you."

Dobby said, "if Miss Hannah wants Dobby can make something."

Hannah said, "no that is not needed Dobby we were just worried."

Tracey said "Hannah please just stop. Is something the matter that both of you are here? Not that we mind of course."

Dobby nodded when Kreacher said, "Master Harry send us to get everyone here and bring them to Master Harry's house."

Dan said, "but I thought this was Harry's house?"

Kreacher looked at Dan and said "yes filt… Sir, but Master Harry owns more than one house. He asked us to bring everyone inside this house to his manor that is the Potter Ancestral manor."

A few girls wondered how big his manor will be as the Potters are a very wealthy family while the other girls, Emma and Dan were wondering how many houses Harry actually has. Tracy said "well what are we waiting for let's go. Dobby I want you to take Mr. and Mrs. Granger as first as they would probably want to see Hermione soon and if Harry is there Hermione wouldn't be far behind."

Dobby did and popped them out. Kreacher asked, "Misses are there trunks or other important this that Misses wanting to bring?"

Most of them said "yes" and "we will get the trunks."

Kreacher pops to the room Harry's used and made all the clothing float out of the closet and then folded itself. Kreacher waved his hand and an empty trunk appeared and floated all the clothes in the trunk before Kreacher took the trunk and went to Hermione's room and float her clothing after they folded themselves in the trunk. The trunk was nowhere near full so Kreacher took his stuff he had and many of the Black property hoping he could bring at least one of them if Harry would free him as Kreacher was still very nervous about the talk Harry wanted to have.

When Kreacher popped down with the trunk Dobby was waiting and Dobby said: "where did Kreacher go?"

Kreacher said "Kreacher went to grab Master Harry and Mistress He'mione clothing and important stuff. Does Dobby know where the sword is?"

Dobby said, "Dobby doesn't know."

"Dobby and Kreacher need so search the house," Kreacher said.

Dobby nodded and almost 5 minutes later they were back in the kitchen where everyone was with their trunk or a bag that has undetectable expansion charm. Parvati said, "we are ready when you are."

Dobby and Kreacher nodded. Flora said, "could one of you take Master Harry's owl Hedwig."

Hedwig starts to hoot fanatically like she said no I don't want to what all the girls understood. Lisa said "Hedwig don't you want to see Harry? This is the fastest and safest way."

Hedwig hoots before she flew to Kreacher's shoulder and waited until Kreacher would pop to Harry.

Kreacher said, "Kreacher will take the trunks and Master Harry's owl Hedwig."

Everyone nodded and Kreacher pops out with all the trunks but one and Hedwig. Dobby followed with Tracy, the Carrow twins Flora and Hestia and the lone trunk Kreacher couldn't take. Less than a minute Kreacher and Dobby return. Dobby and Kreacher didn't pop them out.

Padma asked, "why are we not going?"

Dobby said, "Miss Padma, Master Harry was busy and Mr. Mooney told Dobby and Kreacher to wait for 10 minutes."

When the 10 minutes have past Kreacher takes Hannah, Sally-Ann, Megan, and Lisa, while Dobby took the last ones, Parvati and Padma (the Patil twins) and the MacDougal twins Isobel and Morag.

**31st December 1997, Potter Manor (Yr Odyn), Wales**

Harry sees Dobby and Kreacher pop out and stood waiting with Remus barely a foot behind him waiting for Kreacher and Dobby to return. He didn't have to wait long as less than a minute later Dobby and Kreacher return. Dobby came back with Penelope, Fay, Ollivander, and Fortescue. Kreacher came back with the Black's and Dora.

Harry said, "Penelope, Fay, and Narcissa why don't you take a seat in the living room."

Fay, Penelope, and Narcissa nodded and walk away. Dobby and Kreacher pop out. Harry calls for Tolly and Dissey and asks to put Ollivander, Fortescue, Andromeda, and Bellatrix in the medical wing on the first floor. Andromeda wanted to refuse that she didn't need to rest but when she saw Harry's face she didn't refuse. Tolly takes Ollivander and Fortescue and Dissey take Andromeda and Bellatrix. Harry looks behind and sees Remus and Dora kissing or maybe snogging was a better word for it.

Harry thought 'just like Bill and Fleur it was like they have been days if not weeks separated from each other not just a few hours. I hope my girls aren't like that… my girls… why did I call them my girls?'

Before Harry could think more about that Dobby and Kreacher returned this time with Susan, Su, Daphne, the Longbottom's and Kingsley.

Harry looked shocked and said, "what is Kingsley doing here?"

Susan said "while you were away Kingsley was brought in the hospital wing of Gringotts severely injured. The healers healed him but I think he needs to rest quite a bit and make sure to be kept an eye on."

Harry said "Tolney."

Tolney appeared and said, "what can Tolney do for Master Harry?"

Harry said, "can you take Kingsley to the small hospital wing on the first floor and the Longbottom's too for now."

Frank said, "that isn't needed, Lord Potter."

Harry said "Harry is okay Lord Longbottom and I insist. Until we are certain all the memories have returned it will be better if you reside in the small hospital wing on the first floor for now."

Frank wants to argue but Alice put her hand on his arm and he just nodded. Harry said, "if you please Tolney."

Tolney nodded while popping out.

Harry said "Susan, Su, and Daphne if you want you can wait in the living room with Penelope and Fay. Remus and Dora, you can also go to the living room if you want to?"

Remus said, "I will wait with you Harry, but Dora I think you could better."

Dora wanted to object but she must admit with everything that has happened today she felt a bit tired and said "I think you are right Remus. Could you girls help me a bit?"

The girls smiled and walked towards the living room while helping Dora.

Kreacher and Dobby had already popped out. Dobby and Kreacher came back with Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord and Lady Delacour and Gabby. Harry managed to avoid Gabby who falls to the floor and before she tries to get to Harry again Apolline stopped her and together with Antione kept her under control even though it was barely. Harry pointed them to the living room so they sit and talk and when Gabby didn't want to go he said he will join them when everybody was here.

Kreacher and Dobby had already popped out and Dobby came back without Kreacher but with two adults Harry has seen before but he couldn't remember from where.

Harry had his wand out immediately as has Remus. Harry sees that the woman looks a lot like Hermione just a bit older and said: "Dobby who are they?"

Dobby said, "these are Lady Potter's parents."

Harry said "Hermione's parents?"

Dobby nodded before popping out. Harry sighed and thinking 'couldn't Dobby wait."

Harry thought for a few minutes what the best way was to start. Harry decided to ask questions as he didn't know Hermione's parents very well and asked: "if you are Hermione's parents what are you doing here?"

Emma said "that elf transported us here or what was is that Hermione called that… apparate if I remember correctly."

Harry asked, "you were supposed to be out of the country how did you come here?"

Dan said "we were in Australia when a raven flew into the house and carried a message. The message contained '_grab the parchment with both hands Dan and Emma' _and the second sentence was, '_say your daughter's name_.' We did that and almost half a minute later we were in a house."

"Grimmauld Place was the name in London. The girls there threatened us but after we told them who we are they barely trusted us. Afternoon the next day when we were in the hallway Padma her name was said that she trusted us completely and during lunch, she told the other girls to trust us."

Harry said, "if you really are Hermione's parents what was your name when you were in Australia?"

Dan answered a little bit mad when his brain processed calling Hermione Lady Potter "my name was Wendell Wilkins and Emma's name was Monica Wilkins."

Harry couldn't think of something else to verify their identity when Kreacher popped in and Hedwig immediately flew to Harry's shoulder and nibs his ear a little too hard that it draws blood. Dobby popped in with Tracy, Flora, and Hestia that Remus immediately guided to the living room when Remus saw that Harry didn't notice them. Remus told Dobby and Kreacher before they pop that if they could wait 10 minutes before they would bring the others. Remus didn't know who but he at least expected the other girls from Gringotts.

Harry said, "AUW Hedwig that hurt."

Hedwig hoots and Harry said after Hedwig stopped "I agree with Lisa, Hedwig."

Hedwig hoots angerly. Harry said "I know how it feels and I am sorry, but it was the fastest and safest way. I didn't want to lose you again."

Hedwig puts her head against Harry and when Harry wants to pet her Hedwig gently nibs his index finger showing she understands and wasn't mad anymore. She just didn't like the feeling of an apparition not even if an elf did it. Harry said, "Hedwig I am happy to spend some time with you but I am trying to verify their identity."

Hedwig hoots and Harry said, "are you sure?"

Hedwig hoots again and Harry said, "if you are sure."

Hedwig hoots and Harry scratches her neck before looking at the Grangers.

Harry said "sorry for all the question but with the war, we can't be too careful but I trust Hedwig with my life so if she says you are really the Grangers I would trust her and trust you both. I can assure you Hermione would be happy to see you."

Dan said, "I am not so sure a….."

Harry interrupts "Mr. Granger I am sure she is. But we can talk about this later? If you walk that way you could take a seat in the living room where there are a couple of people you can talk with."

Remus said, "Harry you probably didn't notice but three other girls appeared with Dobby and I said that they could better go to the living room."

Harry asked, "who were it Moony?"

Remus said, "I don't know I didn't want to interrupt you but I think it was Miss Davies and the Misses Carrow, the twins if I remember correctly from the year I taught at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded as Mr. and Mrs. Granger were walking towards the living room. Dobby and Kreacher popped in with Parvati, Padma, Isobel, Morag, Hannah, Sally-Ann, Megan and Lisa.

Harry said, "if you go that way you can take a seat in the living room almost everybody is there."

The girls smiled and nodded. Hedwig flew of Harry's shoulder to the living room as she was sure Harry would go there next. It took a few minutes but Dobby and Kreacher returned with the last girls from Gringotts being Hermione, Luna, Katie, Astoria, and Crookshanks. Crookshanks jumped out of Hermione's hands and walked towards the living room. Hermione, Luna, Katie, and Astoria all went to Harry gave him a kiss with Hermione first before Harry could say her parents were here. When Hermione let go Astoria took her place and then Katie and lastly Luna that glued her to Harry again. Luna put her arms around Harry's neck and her legs around his waist.

Dobby and Kreacher popped out and Harry didn't know where but honestly he didn't care at that moment.

Hermione said, "Harry are you okay?"

Harry said "yes Hermione. I am fine."

Hermione said, "what is wrong Harry."

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked trying to sound innocent.

Hermione pointedly said "Harry?"

Harry sighed and said "I am a bit tired but I just needed to use magic to strengthen the wards, learned a new ward, cast the new ward and I got knowledge about the other wards and learned a lot about the manor. All that combined gave me a headache and that made me a little tired."

Harry asked, "where is Ginny?"

Katie said, "Mr. Weasley said that they need to go home otherwise the family will panic and if he acted differently Mrs. Weasley will notice and try to persuade Mr. Weasley to tell what he knows also Mr. Weasley thinks he would say something he should not that keep the Weasley's from full blow panic if Ginny was suddenly missing."

Harry sighed and thought without letting Hermione, Luna, and Katie know 'why can it never be easy' before he said: "follow me."

**31****st**** December 1997, Living Room (ground floor), Potter Manor, Wales**

Harry walked inside with Remus, Hermione, Katie, Astoria, and Luna still wrapped around Harry with a content smile on her face that only a few saw as most of Luna's face was buried in Harry's chest. Crookshanks was walking around looking at the many people while Hedwig had flown to a chair as didn't have a perch here and sat on the backrest.

He sees that most stopped talking or listening when he stepped into the living room. He said "I want to welcome everyone to Potter Manor also know as The Kiln. I don't know where exactly but we are in Wales."

Harry said, "Hermione I have a surprise for you."

Hermione asked, "what then Harry?"

Harry pointed to the back as he thought that they were there talking with the muggleborns and he was right, but they were also talking Dora and weirdly enough Lady Greengrass, but Harry thought it she is probably curious about the muggle world than anything else.

Hermione looks and she couldn't believe her eyes her parents were there. She was beyond happy but she also shocked and the guilt she felt came back for what she did. Sure she did it to protect them but would they understand for what she did that was morally unethical and that weight heavily on her. She started to cry from happiness and from sadness through the guilt.

Luna felt Hermione's feelings and reluctantly let go of Harry. Harry was happy that Luna let him go because Gabby was growling at Luna. Harry opened his mind to hear what Hermione, Luna or Katie were thinking as he noticed he heard them harder as they were close to him and he recently slowly started to hear Katie harder in his mind.

Luna was the only understandable voice in Harry's mind as Katie was playing a million question and Hermione was repeating the same thing over and over again. he couldn't understand her maybe because Hermione is distraught he doesn't understand her.

Luna said in Harry's mind 'Harry go to Hermione forget about everyone and be there for Hermione. She is feeling guilty and afraid. Don't bother with Gabby soon she will see and understand what she needs to do if she wants to get what she truly wants.'

Harry didn't know what Luna meant but that didn't matter now as he pulled Hermione in a hug. Hermione stopped crying the moment she remembered the feeling of those arms and also recognized almost immediately that is was Harry. Hermione pulled her as close to Harry as she could when Harry started to slowly walk to her parents.

The other didn't say anything. Emma stood up and almost ran to her and said: "Hermione I am so happy to see you."

Emma wanted to hug Hermione but when Harry wanted to pull away so she could Hermione hold on to him and he stepped back to hold her. Hermione looked at her mother and asked "really after what I did even though I tried to protect you. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't think of anything else. If Sirius would have lived or Dumbledore told Harry about his family…."

Dan interrupts Hermione as he said "Hermione despite your good intentions you should have a least asked us if we were okay with it. If you explained everything we could have agreed with you but you took that away from us."

Hermione started to cry again and clung to Harry as he was her lifeline. Dan saw that and thought 'better Harry than that Ronald, but still…..'

Dan was shaken out of his thought when he received an elbow from Emma. Emma said "Hermione while we both are not happy about what you did and didn't discuss it with us we do appreciate your intentions but it isn't a young woman like you that should take such a decision or even fight this war. Why don't you try to explain it now maybe with the help of everyone here and after that we can see if your actions were the right one or at least one of the better ones."

Dan wanted to say something but another elbow stopped in as Emma continued "even if there aren't one of the best we will try to keep our minds open, but you must tell us the whole story about what is happening in the magical world and what you have been doing after you send us away to Australia."

Hermione managed to nod and said, "I will I promise but I am really happy to see you both safe and unhurt."

Emma and Dan stepped forward and Harry knew this was the moment to let her go and Hermione let him as the next moment she was in a hug with her parents. Crookshanks was pushing his head affectionally to the legs from all the three Grangers even though Hermione was a Potter now.

After a few minutes, they let go of each other and went to sit on a couch. The couch was occupied but the girls that sat on it went to sit somewhere else so Hermione, Dan, and Emma could sit together.

Meanwhile, Bill and Fleur have returned. While the Grangers were reconnecting Bill said to Harry "Harry the goblin has chosen the barracks the closed one to the manor to give you enough privacy but still be close by to protect you, your family and guest unless they attack you. They also said that they don't need dinner for tonight as they have their own supplies for two days. So if you want to keep them longer you need to be able to feed them."

Harry said, "I will ask Wissy or Mipsy if we can provide them with food and other necessary things tonight or tomorrow."

Bill said "okay the goblin said that they will have three shifts a day with 5 guard every shift. 2 would be at the entrance of the barracks but they have sight on the front door of the manor and the other 3 will be in the entrance hall of the manor. Are you okay with that?"

Harry said, "if they think that is the best way than I agree, but make sure they do not attack someone unnecessarily."

Bill said "believe me, Harry. Goblin guards are one of the disciplined soldiers in the magical world and maybe muggle world too. They know when to attack and when not to also if they need to kill them or if it is able to take the enemy down non-lethally if requested to take the target down non-lethally otherwise they would take the target down most of the time lethally if there are no orders to do so otherwise."

Tolney pops in and said, "Master Harry, Mr. Kingsley is asleep, but Mr. Longbottom and Mrs. Longbottom want to leave the hospital wing as does Madam Black while the younger Madam Black is still asleep. Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortesue are also asleep."

Harry said, "do we have dreamless sleep potions?"

Tolney said "no Master Harry but Tolney could get a couple of those potions."

Harry said "okay Tolney if you please get seven if possible and give one to Lord Longbottom, one to Lady Longbottom and keep the last one is Kingsley wake up. If he wakes up, give him the potion also make sure Andromeda and Bellatrix can drink one of the potions if one of them or both wake up the same goes for Mr. Ollovander and Mr. Fortescue."

Tolney said, "yes Master Harry."

Harry turned to the room and said: "I guess most haven't eaten yet."

Everybody nodded and Harry's said "Wissy."

Wissy pops in and asked, "what can Wissy do for Master Harry?"

Harry said, "is the dinner ready?"

"Almost Master Harry. Wissy is sorry."

Harry smiled and said "don't worry about it. Do you need some help?"

Wissy shook his head and said, "no Master Harry Wissy already got help from Tolly, Mipsy, and Dissey."

Harry smiled and said, "okay just let me know when you are done."

Wissy bowed and said, "yes Master Harry."

Harry said "while Wissy, Mipsy, Tolly, and Dissey work on dinner why don't everybody try to find a bedroom they want to sleep in. You can all take a room on the first or second floor. I am afraid some if not all need to share. Narcissa if you want to see Andromeda or Bellatrix they are in the hospital wing on the first floor but I don't think it is as large as Gringotts is as they say it is a small one."

All the girls immediately rushed out except Hermione and Susan who slowly left the room. Hermione's parents, Remus, Dora, Narcissa and Lord and Lady Greengrass left the room as last to find a bedroom. Bill, Fleur, Gabby, Apolline, and Antione didn't leave the room.

Harry asked, "Is something wrong?"

Everybody shook their head when Antione said: "Lord Potter you don't have to provide us with housing as we will return to France shortly."

Apolline looked mad and started to speak rapidly in French. Gabby and Fleur immediately we are also talking in French what looked like shouting at their father just like Apolline did.

Harry whisper to Bill "have you anyway idea what they are talking about?"

Bill said "hardly. I understand a bit of French because of Fleur, but I certainly don't understand anything with the speed they are talking, I have more chance to understand Mermish above water than this. The only language besides English I can follow that fast is Gobbledegook even though I am not fluent in Gobbledegook."

Finally, after a few minutes, Antione said "fine. Lord Potter we would like to stay here if that is possible?"

Harry said "of course. Why don't you see if there is a room you can use on the first or second floor. If there isn't any, there are houses on the property you can use."

Antione nodded and stood up followed by Apolline. A reluctant Gabby was dragged away by Apolline and Fleur when Bill said "I will go to the library until the Delacour's are settled. Harry, I need to think if I and Fleur can stay here as my mother would probably wonder where we are if we don't go there in the next few days."

Harry nodded. When the Delacour's and Bill were out of sight he thought 'well except for suddenly seeing Kingsley here everything seems to go alright although Ginny needed to return home. I wonder how the Weasley's are doing. Also, what does Luna mean with what Gabby wants but I certainly don't want to know what the Veela in her want.'

A few minutes later Susan came and said: "Harry why can't I enter the top floor?"

Harry asked "why do you ask? I said the first and second floor right?"

Susan blushed and said, "yes you did but I was curious I am sorry if I offended you."

Harry sighed and said "it doesn't really matter Susan. The top floor is the family floor and only people from my family can go up there. I think Luna, Katie, Hermione and maybe even her parents can go up there, but because we aren't married and you are technically not a part of my family… yet. You cannot enter."

Susan blushed about the marriage and yet part said "okay Harry I understand. Is it possible to go up there?"

Harry said, "yes if I give you permission you should be able to or maybe in emergencies."

Susan wanted to see the top floor but decided to not ask Harry if she could as it would be rude to ask it. Susan asks "could you tell me what is on the top floor?"

Harry said "yes, it has a master bedroom, heir bedroom, the Lord, Lady, and Heir study, six bedrooms beside the master and heir bedroom, dueling room and a small hospital wing. Oh and a private library."

Susan said "is it one of the floors from the library? The library is quite extensive."

Harry said "no."

Harry suddenly spring up and said, "who have discovered the library?"

Susan said, "I think most did why?"

Harry sighed when he said just one name "Hermione."

Susan looks confused for a second before she understands what Harry meant and giggled. She said, "yeah we lost her if she found it."

Harry said, "there is no if as you said the library is quite extensive it is almost impossible to miss it."

Susan giggled again. Harry went to sit down when Tarby popped in "Master Harry could you please remove Lady Potter out of the house library? Lady Potter took too many books and try to read all the books and every book Tarby returns Lady Potter get up and get it again also Lady Potter changes were books are supposed to stand if Lady Potter thinks they need to be somewhere else ."

Harry immediately stood up and walked towards the library while sighing as he thought 'why didn't I think that this would happen? I know Hermione and I should have known this would happen.'

**31****st**** December 1997, Potter Manor Library, Wales**

Harry walks in and groans it looks like a clean hurricane went through the Library, Hurricane Hermione. Hermione was grabbing books and placing them on a table before removing the others and put the other books back in a different spot. All the girls even the Ravenclaws and Slytherin's were giggling.

Harry said, "Hermione what are you doing?"

Hermione didn't look up but said: "hello Harry I was just ordering the library as it wasn't before and try to get some light reading in before dinner."

Harry said, "Hermione stop doing that."

Hermione didn't respond and Harry said again "Hermione stop doing that."

When Hermione again didn't respond and continued Remus whispered in his ear as he had also joined the group that was looking at Hermione "raise your voice and if that doesn't work you can order her you are the Lord of House Potter and she a Potter now."

Harry raised in his voice and in his mind to Hermione "HERMIONE STOP DOING THAT."

Hermione pouted and said, "but Harry I want to read some more and put the books in their right place."

Harry said "Hermione you can read when you want. These books aren't going be gone tomorrow and don't you have enough books in your bag maybe I can get Dobby or Kreacher to get Sirius books he left you."

Luna said dreamily "she already got those books in her bag thanks to Account Manager Bonecrusher."

Harry said, "see and if you think the books are needed to be somewhere else at least ask Tarby about it."

Hermione asked "Tarby?"

Tarby pops in next to Hermione and said: "Yes, Mistress Potter?"

Dan and Emma were also in the crowd and Dan was getting mad but an elbow from Emma and a hand on his shoulder from Remus and the other side Bill stopped Dan from screaming and demanding an explanation.

Harry said, "this is Tarby he is the elf that in charge of the library. Tarby makes sure the library in good order and clean although he could help others if needed. The library is his most important job though."

Tarby nodded. Hermione wanted to get mad but then she sees that she made kind of a mess and said: "I am sorry Tarby, let me help you clean the library."

Tarby said "that is not needed, Mistress. Tarby can do it."

Hermione wanted to object when Wissy popped and said "Master Harry dinner is ready to be served, should we serve it in the kitchen. The kitchen had a table where everyone can sit."

Harry nodded and said to everybody as he also sees that the Delacour's has joined the group what was looking in the library "dinner is ready.

Harry looked at Wissy and said, "thank you Wissy, but if you could lead the way to the kitchen we can have dinner."

**Let's end here for now. I hope you like the chapters. In the next chapter we will see the Weasley's again and see the dinner at Potter Manor and the evening, but what about Voldemort? **

**What do the Longbottom's remember?**

**Will Arthur tell his sons (minus Ron) the truth? How will they react?**

**Why was Kingsley one of the most sought out wizards in Diagon Alley?**

**Will Bellatrix wake up? **

**That and more if the words count allow it in the next chapter.**

**Please read and review.**


	21. The new Lady Potter, Harry's dinner and

**Chapter 21 The new Lady Potter, Harry's dinner and New Year's Eve**

**31****st**** December 1997, Order safe house, Northern Wales**

Arthur and Ginny portkeyed in Ginny's room where they have left a couple of hours before just after lunch. They were right in time because less than 5 minutes after they arrived someone knocked at the door. Arthur opened the door and there stood Molly.

She was shocked seeing Arthur and she asked: "Arthur what are you doing I just wanted to wake Ginny up and wake you in about half an hour."

Arthur said, "oh Molly I just woke up and thought it would be almost time for dinner so I went to see if Ginny was awake already and she had also just woken up and dressed when I knocked on the door just a few minutes ago."

Molly smiled and said, "okay dear if you are both awake then come downstairs."

Ginny fake smiled but Molly didn't notice. Molly held Arthur back and said, "Arthur I love the twins but can you please order something to do they have been driven me spare the last few hours."

Arthur smiled and said, "sure Molly I will find something for them to do."

Ginny heard what Molly and Arthur said and was having trouble not to laugh out loud for her mother to hear.

**31****st**** December 1997, the kitchen, Order safe house**

When she reached the kitchen she sees the twins and Fred and George walk to her. Fred or was it George? 'I need to ask Alicia and Angelina how they keep them apart' Ginny thought.

One of the twins whispered, "Ginny we are happy you are back did everything went well in Gringotts?"

Ginny thought 'Bill must have said something.'

Ginny just nodded but didn't say anything else as Molly just walked in the kitchen. Arthur said "Fred and George come with me" before he left the kitchen with the twins.

Molly said, "did Charlie, Angelina, Alicia or Verity woke you up before?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "why?"

Molly said, "oh I need your help a little while ago but they offered there help as the wanted to let you sleep as they also thought you were very tired."

Ginny said, "I really think I needed the nap I feel so much better now."

Molly smiled and said "you really look better dear. I think the nap did you well but also did your father good as he also looks better."

Molly turned around and said, "could you help me with dinner?"

Ginny nodded even Molly didn't see it and helped Molly with dinner.

**31****st**** December 1997, the study, order safe house**

Arthur hadn't said anything besides asking Fred and George to follow him. When Arthur was in the study he closed the door before he smiled and said: "I think I need to thank you for keeping your mother busy while Ginny and I 'slept'."

George said, "if by slept."

Fred continued "you mean going."

"to London and Daigon."

"Alley and to be precise."

The twins said in unison "Gringotts."

Fred continued "then yes we."

"Kept mother very."

In unison, they said "busy" before laughing out loud.

Arthur couldn't help but smile that the twins still had their antics even with magical Britain being in a civil war. Arthur asked, "who else knows?"

Fred said "everyone except mom and Ron."

George said, "Charlie convinced Bill."

Fred said, "that he needs inside help."

Arthur nodded. Arthur said nothing for a couple of minutes until he sighed. Arthur wanted to tell them about the Weasley's rings and that Ginny is married to Harry which was a childhood dream of her but Arthur thinks that 'changed' after the chamber incident. Instead of hero-worshiping, it turned into a real crush and later love as he questioned when it really turned in to love or that it was always there but was overshadowed by the hero-worship she had before the chamber.

Arthur wanted to tell them about the rings and Ginny's kind of marriage but first, he needed to know about Ron and Molly. Hermione wouldn't lie as Harry wouldn't. If Hermione of Harry weren't there he wouldn't believe the … sister-wives of Ginny. Arthur smiled inside thinking 'oh Harry you poor man.'

The door opened and Charlie looks inside. When he sees his father de walks inside closed the door and cast privacy charms. He asked, "dad did you do everything you needed to do?"

Arthur said "yes Charlie and it was quite a shock. Oh yes before I forget I got this for you."

Arthur grabbed the vault key for Charlie out of his pocket and gave it to Charlie. Charlie looks confused especially when he sees the Gringotts seal on the side of the key that all vault keys have from Gringotts as one of the security measures.

The twins looked but didn't say anything as they also wanted to know why Charlie got a vault key.

Charlie asked, "what is this dad?"

Arthur said with a smile "well Sirius Black had left you with some money and some books you might like about dragons I guess."

Charlie said, "that the books will be about dragons is a safe bet as I talked with him quite a lot about my job as dragon keeper, dragon handler and dragonologist but also about my dream to start a dragon reserve in Great Britain or France to be closer to home, but I know that will never happen."

Charlie pocketed the key and said, "dad do you know how much is in the vault?"

Arthur nodded and said, "besides the books, it is 12.500 galleons."

Charlie, Fred, and George were staring with an open mouth. After a few minutes, Charlie said "I will deposit 10.000 Galleons into the family vault. Most things like food and protective clothing are provided by the dragon reserve beside the normal salary so I got more than enough of 2.500 Galleons."

Arthur said "that is not needed we as a family also got some Galleons. I will not tell you how much but believe it is more than we would need."

Arthur was not told that the money from Sirius was only for his use and not for the family … at least not for Ron and Molly. The 30 sickles Ron got were in the family vault in a separate bag as were Molly's 30 sickles. The only reason Ron's 30 sickles were in the family vault was that he didn't have his own vault. Ginny's and Charlie's vault were opened as instructed by Sirius when he would die unless Charlie or Ginny would have a vault on their name in the London Branch then his bequests would be added to their vaults.

Arthur let everything sunk in and all four got lost in their thoughts. After a few minutes, there was a knock and the door opened. Angelina was standing there and said " oh Mr. Weasley you are also back. Mrs. Weasley wanted me to get you as dinner is ready."

Arthur said "thank you Angelina, but you can call me Arthur. Come on boys let's get down before Molly drags us down."

Charlie, Fred, and George laughed as Angelina looks confused. Charlie, Fred, and George laughed as it happened in their youth a couple of times.

**31****st**** December 1997, kitchen, safe house, Northern Wales **

A few minutes later they walked into the kitchen and saw that everybody else was there. When Arthur took his place at the head of the table he said "Molly it looks delicious. Let's eat."

Arthur was happy that his Lord ring could also be turned invisible if he wanted it like he did as the words from Hermione were being repeated over and over in his head. He looks and sees that Ginny looks like her old self except that she sometimes glared to Ron and Molly, but mostly when they didn't look and only stopped when someone was talking with her but immediately continued if she stopped talking.

This went on during the whole dinner. During dinner, not many talked beside that Ginny and Arthur looked better after Arthur said that he didn't know if Bill would come with Fleur. They had enough room and Molly even suggested to try to find Harry and Hermione by sending a Patronus message to meet them somewhere and then take them here and let them stay here will they do what they needed to do if Harry was really trying to defeat you-know-who, but she added that she doubted it.

Ginny was furious with her mother when she said that, but one look of Arthur stopped Ginny from lashing out and probably unintentionally tell everything that happened this afternoon. Her mother did not stop there as she talked more about Harry and sometimes Hermione, but also that she 'hoped' Luna was alright. Ginny had difficulty not to laugh at that. She saw never Luna happier even when her mother was still alive.

When dinner was done Ginny was the first that raced upstairs to her room as she was afraid she would scream at her mother and Ron as Ron agreed with their mother when Molly badmouthed Harry at different times during dinner. She was able to hold her temper because of her father and everybody else except Verity were talking good about Harry that lifted her spirit a bit. Verity didn't know Harry so she didn't say anything about him except he looks nice, she didn't say he was handsome because she was told and saw that Ginny loves Harry and Verity did not want to get hexed.

**31****st**** December 1997, Ginny's room, order safe house, Northern Wales**

Ginny decided to lie down. Ginny started to think about everything that happened this afternoon. She noticed Arnold her Pygmy Puff on the desk and she grabbed him before she lied down again with Arnold on her shoulder even though she had lied down.

Ginny was thinking and was surprised by herself as she was really okay with being one of Harry's wives. She believed Harry earned all the love he could get and everything she said to Harry she meant it, she was even happy having sister-wives. The only reason Ginny thought Hermione should be with Ron was so she would become family but this way was so much better to become family with Hermione and even Luna. Ginny hoped Hermione was right about Daphne Greengrass and that she would be friends with the other wives of Harry. Luna said there were more and Luna was never wrong if she said things no one or only a few others know.

Suddenly she hears a pop and Arnold almost flew off her shoulder when she shot up with her wand in her hand. She had fallen asleep when she sees the time before she looks were the pop came from. She sees an elf beside her bed and the elf said: "Lady Potter Master Harry wanted Dobby to give ring to Lady Potter."

Ginny said, "you are Dobby?"

Dobby nodded and said, "Dobby is Dobby, Mistress."

Ginny said, "you don't have to call me mistress all the time."

Dobby bowed said, "as you wish Lady Potter."

Ginny said "as one of the Ladies Potter it could be confusing. If you want could you just call me Ginny?"

Dobby said, "as you wish Mistress Ginny."

Ginny wanted to go against Dobby but her attention was drawn to the ring Dobby mentioned. Ginny asked, "what ring Dobby?"

Dobby said "Master Harry said the ring is one of the Lady Potters rings. Lady Hermione, Lady Luna, and Lady Katie also have the ring of Lady Potter. Your ring is the last one that Master Harry has for Lady Potter."

Ginny grabbed the ring Dobby had floating beside him. Dobby said, "if Lady Ginny needs anything just call for Dobby."

Dobby bowed and popped out. Ginny had the ring in her hand and she wanted to put it on but she was afraid one of her brothers will see it on her or even worse Ron or her mother. After almost an hour she walks out of her room while she stared at the ring for the whole time. She heads to the living room and asks her father what she should do. She suspected that her father was still in the living room and she was right.

**31****st**** December 1997, stairs by the Living room door, order safe house**

Ginny was almost in the living room when the twins and Charlie stopped her. Fred and George had one of their Extendable Ears just round the corner. They were listening when they heard their father and mother talking about Harry. Arthur was defending Harry and suggested Ron was wrong that almost set Molly off. She refused to believe that Ron was wrong and said that Harry was turning dark because he sends his best friend away while preventing Ron's girlfriend from leaving with Ron. Molly tried to convince Arthur that only Ginny could bring Harry back to his old self and that she (Molly) and Arthur could help him with fighting against You-Know-Who with the remaining order members.

Arthur was rubbing his invisible Lord Weasley ring as he was debated in himself if he should use it on Molly to tell him the truth about the potions as Molly was pushing Hermione and Ron together as Harry and Ginny. Arthur decided against it as he also thought that Ron and Hermione would end up together and he could understand that every parent hoped their daughter ended up with the boy-who-lived although Ginny not saw Harry as that anymore and neither did he, Molly and Ron still saw him like that at least for a bit. Arthur knew that Ron was jealous of Harry, but he hoped that with Ron getting older his jealousy would decline if not be gone.

Arthur was ashamed of Ron's jealousy as Harry has lost so much to gain what Ron was jealous of like his money, Lordships or the Firebolt. Being a first-year seeker and being the second Hogwarts champion wasn't anything that Harry wanted and Ron was also jealous of that. The seeker position for a first-year was probably because the boy-who-lived still Harry didn't ask for it. Harry got offered and he said yes and there was nothing wrong with that.

While Arthur was thinking Molly talking about Harry, Hermione and badmouthing them but that the Weasley's could keep them on the good path. Molly also said that Harry shouldn't bring his friends into this war and that was why the order will help while the twins, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, and their girlfriends while staying safe here while also hoping Harry and Ginny while getting back together.

Arthur didn't hear a thing but the twins, Charlie and Ginny did. Charlie and the twins needed to stop Ginny from storming in the room and hex her mother into the year after next for badmouthing Harry again but also her one of her best friends.

Charlie dragged Ginny to her room while Fred and George were slowly and quietly getting their Extendable Ears back without their parents noticing.

**31****st**** December 1997, Ginny's room, order safe house**

Charlie dragged Ginny inside and said "Ginny I can understand that you are mad, so am I after everything Harry has done for our family and never asked anything in return. I don't know if he knows but I am sure if he knew he still wouldn't ask anything in return even though he has the right."

Ginny just nodded. Charlie continued "look I don't know exactly what is going on but as dad is downstairs and Bill isn't here right now I need say to you go to sleep tomorrow everything will be better. To be honest I already thought you were asleep as it is quite late."

Ginny didn't want to but she knew he was right. She nodded and said, "okay good night Charlie."

Charlie left the room and she dressed for bed and grabbed something she stole from Harry she didn't dare to use this year as Tom controlled Hogwarts. She was also planned not to use it before but after this emotional rollercoaster today she decided she needed a good rest and what she took from Harry would help her at least she hoped. She grabbed it out of her trunk that stayed home when she went to Hogwarts. She grabbed the Quidditch shirt from Harry that has his last name on the back with the number seven. She smelled the Quidditch shirt and immediately relaxed as it smells like Harry. She immediately started thinking about the time they were dating the last few months of his sixth year before the noble git broke up.

She was devastated but knew why he did it and thought that after the war they would be together again. It seems that just Ginny is fated to be with Harry but not the only one that is fated for Harry it seems, but even back in her fourth year she didn't mind Hermione or Luna to share Harry with and now she didn't mind the others. Ginny didn't expect the other girls … well, not that many she had her suspicion about Luna and Hermione even though she started to became interested in Ron in her sixth year. Hermione was honest about her feelings when she saw the doe form her Patronus took after Christmas. Ginny felt quickly asleep dreaming about Harry as she still smelled him while holding his Quidditch shirt. She had the ring in her hand that she put under her pillow for safekeeping until she could talk to her father, Bill or Fleur and maybe Charlie.

**31****st**** December 1997, the kitchen, Potter Manor, Wales**

Wissy let the group to the kitchen where the table was already set and have enough places for everybody to sit. Hedwig was sitting on the table near the head and was looking at a plate filled with bacon strips. Crookshanks was sitting on the ground waiting and looking at Hedwig almost if Crookshanks waited for Hedwig to say what he must do.

Susan said, "Harry you need to sit there."

Susan points at the head of the table and Harry wants to argue but when he sees Susan, Daphne, Astoria, Su and Narcissa's look he decided to just do what Susan said. As soon as Harry sat done Astoria took at his left hand and Hermione was pushed to sit on his right before the other Potters, Emma, Dan, Susan, Fay, Penelope, Appoline, Fleur and Gabby while the other Blacks, Remus, Daphne, Su, Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, Bill, and Antione. Leaving only the head at the other side of the table open.

Daphne said, "when the others are better we can better use the larger dining room that we found on the ground floor."

Almost everybody nodded except Emma, Dan, Hermione, Antonine, Jacob, and Isabel. Gabby was shaking her head as she was afraid she would be even further away than she already was.

Harry said "Wissy it looks delicious. Thank you and please thank Mipsy, Tolly, and Dissey from us."

Wissy nodded before bowing saying "Wissy will Master Harry. If Master Harry, Master Harry's mates or Master Harry's guest want some more food or drinks please call for Wissy. Wissy can expand the table if more place is needed for further dinner."

Wissy popped out and Harry said, "well everyone, enjoy the meal the house-elves HAPPILY prepared."

Hedwig jumped on Harry's left shoulder nibbling at his ear before she hoots something. Harry laughs and grabs some bacon strips to feed to Hedwig. Crookshanks jumps on the table between Harry and Hermione, but when Hermione didn't do anything Crookshanks walks to the other side of Harry and pushes his head against his arm when Harry feeds Hedwig and pets him before petting Crookshanks also giving him a few bacon strips.

Harry said happily extra hard so Hermione knew he didn't force them to make it. If he didn't have the elves he would have made dinner himself but he remembered when he was in the tent when Hermione still slept after a draining experience with the locket as Kreacher and Dobby literally chased Harry out of the kitchen so they could make it for him.

Hermione doesn't respond as she was thinking about how she could explain her being called Lady or Mistress Potter. She was sure her parents noticed or at least her mother did even though they didn't show it. Hermione thought 'did daddy also know and if why didn't he say anything or did my mother stop him. I need to explain why I send them away and also why they call me Potter instead of Granger or just a friend from Harry.'

Dan and Emma were tasting the food that tasted great but they were also looking at Hermione and Harry especially how they acted to each other but they barely talked or looked at each other. Dan and Emma were quickly asked questions by Isabel and surprisingly Jacob about the muggle world while Dan and Emma could ask questions about the magical world but made sure to keep away from the tougher subjects like marriage, Lordships and the creatures that were house-elves if they remember correctly but also the most important part how the war was going and other important things about the war.

The dinner went on without too much problem even though almost seven plates of bacon strips were done at the end of dinner. Harry was looking around saw that most were enjoying the food and some were eating while happily talking. Harry saw that Antione was not happy but did look like he enjoyed the food. Harry wondered why but before he could dwell on it his attention was drawn by the food as he noticed he was hungry. The dinner was immediately followed by a little dessert with Harry enjoying a Treacle Tart, his favorite.

After dinner, Harry said to everyone "I think we could better go to sleep in the room you choose for yourself."

Most nodded and said "goodnight" before leaving the table.

Hermione said, "I will go to the library before going to bed." Dan and Emma went with her as did Lisa, Luna, Su, Katie, Penelope, the MacDougal twins, and the Patil twins.

Daphne and Astoria said they wanted to go to bed but were almost immediately followed by their parent Jacob and Isabel, the Carrow twins and Tracy.

Apolline said "I zink we weell go to bed too. Come Gabby."

Gabby wanted to argue but before she could she was dragged away by Apolline, Fleur, and Antione. Susan asked Harry if she could tell the other girls what happened at Gringotts.

Harry nodded and said "yes you can Susan, but don't forget that Bellatrix and Narcissa are family and under my protection until I say otherwise. You can tell everything else except well you know the light show. Oh and if you talk, don't do it in the living room I need it for a bit."

Susan said "okay Harry" and the girls followed her.

Harry said "Susan wait. Maybe the library would be the best place then the other girls will also hear it."

Susan waited with the group and said: "good idea Harry because I think Fleur, Daphne, and Astoria will tell the others like their family and Astoria or Daphne will probably tell the Carrow twins and Tracy."

Harry nodded and said, "could you send Hermione, Katie, and Luna down after one hour?"

Susan said, "sure Harry, but I don't know if Hermione will come?"

Harry smiled and said, "just try okay?"

Susan nodded and he Hufflepuffs including Fay left the room. Harry said "Dora, do you need to rest?"

Dora said irritated "don't you start too Harry. I already got one over-concerned and overprotective husband, one over-concerned mother that gives me advise at every moment she can even when she was the one lying in the hospital bed in Gringotts, one concerned aunt after my mother told her I was pregnant. I don't need another person that wants to protect me and certainly not a family member even though I appreciate it, really I do."

Harry said, "Sorry Dora just wanted to be sure."

Dora said, "I can rest but I don't need to go to bed."

Harry asked, "want to go to the living room then to sit and rest a bit before retiring for the night?"

Dora nodded and stood up immediately followed by Remus. Harry also stood up and with Hedwig still on his shoulder he went to the living room followed by irritated Dora and overprotective Remus. Crookshanks starts to follow Harry as he likes him very much almost as much as he loves his owner and his owner redheaded friend (Ginny).

**31****st**** December 1997, Living Room, Potter Manor, Wales**

Harry took a sit in a chair while Remus and Dora took a seat on a couch next to the chair. Harry said, "Want something to drink?"

Hedwig flies of Harry's shoulder to the perch near the fireplace as Crookshanks lies in front of the lit fireplace. Harry knew they weren't connected to the Floo network so he didn't mind lie Crookshanks in front of it.

Remus said, "tea would be good."

Dora agreed. Harry said "Wissy."

Wissy pops in and said while bowing "what can Wissy do for Master Harry?"

Harry said, "Wissy can you get some tea for Remus and Dora and a butterbeer for me?"

Wissy bowed and said, "yes Master Harry."

Wissy pops out and returns two minutes later with a large teapot, two empty cups, and a pint of butterbeer for Harry. Wissy said and bowed "Wissy is sorry I took so long Master Harry."

Harry said "It doesn't matter Wissy. Do you need help with cleaning the table and the dishes?"

Wissy bowed and said "no Master Harry. Tolly and Dissey help Wissy as Tolly and Dissey did when Master James, Master Charlus, Mistress Lily and Mistress Dorea lived in the manor. Mistress Lily wanted to help but Wissy, Tolly and Dissey rarely let Mistress Lily help Wissy, Tolly, and Dissey. Wissy, Tolly and Dissey will clean up most of the time sometimes Wissy, Tolly and Dissey will allow help but not today."

Harry sighed and said, "okay Wissy please come here with Tolly and Dissey when you are done."

Wissy bowed before popping and saying "yes Master Harry."

Harry took a deep drink while Remus poured himself and Dora tea to drink. Nothing was said for the next half an hour when Wissy, Tolly, and Dissey popped in. Wissy said, "Master Harry Wissy is here with Wissy, Tolly, and Dissey as Master wanted."

Harry said "great. Wait for a bit."

After at least ten seconds Harry said "Tolney, Mipsy, and Tarby."

The other three elves appeared in front of Harry. Harry said "as I promised and said to Tarpy. To make sure you don't die I will bond you to me and the most ancient and most noble House of Potter."

Harry walks towards Tolly as he wanted to start with her and ends with Tolney so she could check the others to make sure nothing is wrong. After that, he would ask for Kreacher and Dobby to move Tolney to the bed in the servant quarters before Kreacher would get the chance to rebound.

Harry said, "I, Harry James Potter-Black, offer Tolly the house-elf to serve as my elf and as an elf for the most ancient and most noble House of Potter and most ancient and most noble House of Black."

Tolly said, "Tolly, the house-elf accept Master Harry offer."

Harry did rebond all the elves. Tolney took every elf that had rebond to their room and examined them. Every house-elf has passed out after the bonding. Tolney said that every elf would be alright in a couple of days. Harry asked, "Tolney are you ready?"

Tolney nodded and said, "Tolney is Master Harry."

Harry asked which room was of her so he could get her there after the bonding. Tolney told Harry and after the bonding Tolney also lost consciousness.

Harry said "Dobby. Kreacher."

Dobby and Kreacher popped and ask what they could do for Harry. Harry said, "Dobby take Tolney, that is this house-elf her to her room."

Harry told Dobby which room was Tolney and Tarpy bedroom. He told Dobby he could put Tolney in the same bed as Tarpy is Tolney's husband. Dobby asked, "was Tarpy and Tolney allowed to marry and be each other's mate?"

Harry said, "I guess so but what do you mean allowed?"

Dobby said nothing and was looking around before Harry grabbed Dobby by his cloth. Harry thought I need to ask one of the other elves as they were much better clothes than Dobby does even though he is also a Potter elf.

While Harry holds on to a struggling Dobby he asked Kreacher "Kreacher what does Dobby mean by allowed?"

Kreacher bowed and said "Master and Mistress must allow elves to marry or have children but can at any time stop the marriage even if there are already married and have children. Most Masters and Mistresses don't allow it or force the elf to marry and have children so they would have new elves. Elves cannot commit suicide unless Master or Mistresses order it. Elves don't have a wife or husband but a mate. Kreacher doesn't know why Master Harry called Tarpy Tolney's husband."

Harry said "Okay and Dobby stop trying to hurt yourself."

Dobby stopped struggling at put Dobby down. Harry sighed and said, "Dobby what did I told you about punishing yourself?"

Dobby looked at the ground and said: "Dobby must not and if Dobby thinks Dobby did something bad, talk to Master Harry or his mates and even future mates like Miss Susan."

Harry nodded and said, "that is right Dobby so why did you still try to punish yourself?"

Dobby said "Dobby isn't allowed to talk about marriage between elves and have children unless Master allows it. It is a rule."

Harry thinks 'so without I allow it he couldn't talk about it even if I didn't know it.'

Harry said "Dobby and Kreacher from now on your allowed to talk about everything you aren't normally allowed to talk according to that rule."

Dobby and Kreacher nodded and said, "as you wish Master Harry."

Dobby took Tolney's hand a pops out. Harry looks at Kreacher and said, "Kreacher now we can talk."

Kreacher bowed his head and waited. Harry said, "Kreacher you don't have the bow right now."

Kreacher raised his head and looks a bit confused. Harry continued "I must admit I was mad at you for lying to me that partially got Sirius killed but I forgot to think why Sirius, while he was still a fugitive, would go into the Ministry. He would never do something that stupid to just guard something."

"Anyway, I forgave you as you were ordered by Bellatrix most probably also ordered and under mind control. I know you liked Bellatrix more than Sirius. However, you started to warm up to Sirius as he started to treat you better right?"

Kreacher nodded and said, "yes Master Harry and Kreacher should thank Master Harry as old Master Sirius did it because of Master Harry." Kreacher says "thank Master Harry and Kreacher is really sorry for betraying Master Harry that killed old Master Sirius."

Harry smiled before he says "you are welcome Kreacher and I know you do, that is why I forgave you shortly after Sirius fell in the veil."

Kreacher was getting sad as he knew that Harry would give him clothes to free him what absolutely didn't want. He wanted to stay, he likes Harry, Hermione, Astoria and the other girls that stayed at Grimmauld Place and thought to himself that the other girls wouldn't be so bad if Master Harry trust them. Kreacher was trying hard to not insult the muggleborns, half-bloods, half-breeds and blood traitors. He started when Sirius was his master and knew Sirius and certainly now Harry wouldn't like that. The only one he never would insult ever again beside Harry was Hermione as she did what was Regulus' last wish to Kreacher.

Harry said "Kreacher after everything that happened and everything you did for me I offer you if you want to be rebounded to me and of course the most ancient and most noble House of Black."

Kreacher looked up with tears in his eyes. Everything he thought would happen was exactly the opposite. He already wondered if he could live in Hogwarts to extend his life and do something useful as a former House of Black elf should live but here his current Master offered him to continue to serve House Black for a long time as bonding to Harry would surely increase his lifespan (**a/n #1**) with the power Harry possess.

Harry saw tears in Kreacher eyes and said "Kreacher are you okay?'

Kreacher nodded and said "yes Master. Kreacher can't believe Kreacher's ears."

Harry said "you don't need to if you don't want too Kreacher. I offer it if you don't want you don't have too."

Kreacher almost screamed "no, no Master. Kreacher would like it very much to rebond so Kreacher can serve the most ancient and most noble House of Black, Master Harry, Lady Astoria, and Lady He'mione longer and better than before when Master Sirius was Lord Black."

Harry put his hand on Kreacher's head and said "I. Harry James Potter-Black offer Kreacher the house-elf to serve as my elf and as an elf for the most ancient and most noble House of Black and secondary to the most ancient and most noble House of Potter."

Kreacher almost in tears crying said "Kreacher, the house-elf accept Master Harry offer

Kreacher hugged Harry's leg before he let loose put two steps back and lost consciousness. Harry said "Dobby."

Dobby popped and ask what he could do. Harry asked, "Dobby could you please put Kreacher in an empty room in the servant quarters?"

Dobby bowed and said, "yes Master Harry."

Dobby grabs Kreacher's hand and popped out.

Remus said "you did a good thing, Harry. Sirius was thinking about it and wanted to know your thoughts about it especially because Kreacher didn't insult the others … at least not directly towards them and even Sirius said that Kreacher thanks to the friendlier approach from him and some others like me and Dora Kreacher was listing less and less to his mother's portrait, but still listened and followed the mudblood and blood traitor talk. Sirius thought that if his mother's portrait would be gone that Kreacher could change or at least would be trying to if Sirius would be nice about and with you as his heir."

Harry shrugged and said, "Kreacher helped me a lot, saved me a couple of days ago or I would have died, healed Hedwig, respect Astoria as Lady Black, respect Hermione even as muggleborn and Sirius left me a letter asking about this and I agreed so I did it."

Harry though 'Kreacher respects Hermione now he needs to respect the other muggleborns and Hermione's parents as muggles. He at least isn't calling them mudbloods or other bad terms, so far to my knowledge.'

Remus, Dora, and Harry heard footsteps going down the stairs, but they were soft and if they were still talking no one would have heard it. Within a few seconds, Hermione burst into the room screaming "Harry are you alright? Susan said that you were hurt and needed me right away."

Luna and Katie walk in and Luna said with a dreamy voice "you want us here right, Harry?"

Harry nods but asked, "when did Susan tell you?"

Katie said "Susan didn't at least not told me and Luna. Susan was telling the others about Gringotts but didn't say anything about the bonding, the Horcrux was it and the rituals for you and Bellatrix, When I, Luna, Fay, and Penelope were saved and you came back with us, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Susan said that you were hurt to Hermione. The moment she said that Hermione almost ran out of the library. Luna said we needed to follow. Hermione said why didn't you say it sooner and said mostly to herself at least I think she did. She said I am coming, Harry."

Hermione blushed a bit before walking towards Harry and said: "are you sure you are not hurt?"

Harry said, "yes Hermione just a bit tired, that is all."

Hermione immediately kissed Harry before hugging him in one of her signature hugs when she sees he was speaking the truth especially when she sees Remus nodded and noticed Harry didn't wince when she almost crushed him. If Harry was hurt Harry would have certainly shown signs and Hermione was happy he didn't.

Hermione looked at Remus will hugging Harry as Remus could smell if Harry was bleeding through his enhanced sense of smell as he is a Werewolf. Remus knew that Hermione looked at him for that and because nothing has happened and he didn't smell any blood from Harry or other things that would indicate Harry to be injured he could detect with his enhanced senses. He nodded meaning that Harry told the truth.

Hermione stopped hugging Harry and asked out loud to no one particular, "Susan probably wanted me to get out of the library, Why would she lie?"

Harry said, "it is partially my fault."

Hermione crossed arms and asked, "why would you do that?"

Harry said "well I didn't say she needed to lie but I asked if you could come here and may she thought otherwise you wouldn't come or come much later. I am quite tired so I don't want to retire for the night too late. The bonding tired me out and before you start Hermione we can talk about the house-elves and bonding tomorrow."

Katie asked "what about us Harry? Do you also want me and Luna here?"

Harry nodded while Luna just gave a dreamy smile. Luna smiled and said, "I will come to bed with you Harry, you need to rest."

Hermione smiled thinking at Harry's strong arms before looking at a bit angry "no you don't Luna."

Katie said, "Hermione is right because I will."

Hermione glared and Hermione said, "you also will not do it, Katie."

Remus whispered in Tonks's ear "poor, poor Harry" that made Tonks smile and made Tonks almost laugh out loud.

Katie said "why not? I am his wife too and don't forget your parents are here. Do you wanted them to know you slept in the same bed as your husband without them knowing Harry is your husband."

Hermione blushed and said, "They know I like Harry a lot."

Luna said "love Hermione. You love Harry a lot."

Hermione said "anyway…."

Luna screamed "not anyway. Say it, Hermione. Say it, if you do I and Katie will not get in Harry's bed tonight and you can help Harry reach his bedroom and make sure he gets to sleep."

Luna gave a dreamy smile "a goodnight snog."

Hermione said, "I don't know what you mean."

Katie said "come on Hermione. We both know you want to admit it. If you admit it, you can admit it to your parents when you tell them."

Hermione knew she loved Harry but can she tell him while he is here? Sure she admitted it when the other girls ask her, she told Harry during his ritual but Daphne and Astoria said Harry didn't remember and one time she didn't remember. Katie and Luna looked.

Katie said, "okay I will tell him."

Katie said, "Harry I love you."

Harry turned a bit red. Luna also said with a dreamy smile "I love you Harry, my husband, and love."

Hermione saw the love and her competitiveness made her lose her uncertainty and shyness when said: "I love you, Harry."

When Hermione said that Katie before Luna gave Harry a kiss. Hermione also kissed Harry and Harry's mind was blank for a while. It took Hermione, Katie, Luna, and Remus to get Harry back to reality which took almost 5 minutes.

When Harry looked around and the smile grew on Harry's face Hermione said: "Harry why did you want us here?"

Harry said "uhh did I? …. Oh yes, I…"

Luna said "they are in Hermione's bag Harry and yes I would love to. As it shows us our love as does it show yours and it will add protection especially against mind magic although some curse, charms, spells, and potions will work we can easier resist them. It will not protect against all curses, charms or spells but we can easier shake them off if it something like the Imperius Curse."

Hermione and Katie looked at Luna before looking at each other and looked back at Luna. Katie asked, "Luna what do you mean?"

Hermione still had her bag with her. Luna said, "Harry wants to give us the Lady Potter rings, right Harry?"

Harry just nodded. He has shielded his mind to surprise them but somehow Luna knew. Hermione was looking in her bag and pulled out the box Sirius left her including the letter for her and Luna. Then she pushed something around when she was looking but almost immediately found it. She pulled out 6 boxes out. She looks at the boxes and when she saw Potter's crest she put the other back in her bag.

Harry thought 'maybe I should put the other boxes somewhere save. Maybe in my bedroom, one of the studies or maybe the wardroom.'

Hermione gave Harry the box with the Potter crest. He opened it and saw the note from Ragnok. Harry was happily surprised after he read it as he could now also give one to Ginny even though she wasn't here.

Harry said "as we are bonded and married in the eyes of magic and the Goblin Nation if want to give all three of you and Ginny a Lady Potter ring as it would protect you more and show my l-l-love for you. After the war, we could have a muggle or magical marriage maybe even a combination of two."

Everybody was surprised Harry managed to say, love. Dora had trouble not to joke as she saw the eyes of Hermione and Katie almost filled with tears of joy but Remus whispered to not say anything. Luna had a large smile on her face while Hermione and Katie beside the tears also had the look of delirious happiness in their eyes as Harry could say he loved them.

Hermione and Katie would have tackled Harry if was standing. Katie dragged Luna with them. Harry was being crushed by three girls as he is tired and he still needs nourishment potions.

Harry said "Hermione, Katie, and Luna could you please stop crushing me?"

Hermione said "we are not crushing you. We are hugging you."

Harry said, "but you do that quite hard and in this position, I cannot give you the ring."

When he said rings Hermione and Katie immediately let Harry go with only Luna still hugging Harry. Katie tried to drag Luna of Harry. It didn't work until Hermione tried to help Katie and ask Luna to let go. Luna didn't say anything but her smile faltered a bit but still had a smile when she let go of Harry.

Harry looked in the box and grabbed three rings before closing the box and put it on the table that was immediately beside the chair Harry sat in. Harry said, "Hermione please take this ring as my wife, my love and my best friend."

Hermione smiled and said "YES Harry I will and accept your love if you accept my love for you I had for years. With this ring, it will see that I am yours and love you."

Hermione put on the ring and the ring immediately resized to perfectly fit her right ring finger. Hermione smiled while she keeps looking at the ring. Harry looks at Katie directly in her eyes.

Harry said "Katie I could say many things like we share Quidditch, but besides that I really like you and to be honest, you were one of the first girls I started to notice. Please take this ring as one of my wives, but also as my love and a good friend."

Katie smiled and said "yes I will Harry. To be honest, in my third year I started to like you very much and you became very handsome throughout the year not mention the summer. You are the only one I can love and be the wife from."

Harry gave Katie a Lady Potter ring and Katie slipped it on her right ring finger just like Hermione's Lady ring and all Harry's Lord rings. The ring resized when Katie and light beam connected with the ring on Hermione's hand before both light beams went to the Lord ring of Harry that became visible without Harry wanting to show it.

Luna said in a weird voice and white eyes "they rings are connected. They will be able to talk in each other's minds is a while because of the rings but after a while, we can do it even without the ring. But you can block the thought like Harry which you need as more girls will join in and the distance does matter. We can also share knowledge and learn things easier if one of the other with the connect ring knows it. It will take a lot of time before knowledge can be shared. Practical knowledge like casting spells needs to be trained but can easily be mastered or perfectly executed."

Luna's eyes turned back and she said in her normal dreamy voice "yippie now it is my turn."

Harry said "yes Luna. Please accept this ring as you know what I have been through and helped me coop with Sirius's death and the whole school ridiculing me. You even became good friends with Hermione my best friend and fought with me. Please accept this ring to prove my love for you and that we will always be there for each other."

Luna gave Harry a kiss before taking and put it on her right ring finger where it immediately resized. Harry said "Dobby."

Dobby pops in while he bows and said: "what can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

Harry grabbed the last ring and said "Dobby could you take this ring to Ginny Weasley?"

Dobby said "nice Miss Wheezy?"

Hermione said, "Ginny is also a Lady Potter Dobby."

Dobby said, "Dobby knows nice Miss Wheezy is Lady Potter, but Dobby still likes nice Miss Wheezy, Mistress Potter."

Hermione said "Dobby you don't have to call me Mistress all the time. I think you should at least use our front name as there is more than one Lady Potter."

Dobby said, "as you wish Mistress Hermione."

Katie said, "for me too, Dobby."

Luna said, "me too."

Dobby said, "Dobby will call Lady Hermione, Lady Katie and Lady Luna sometimes Mistress and other times Lady and will always use the front name to not confuse."

Harry said "Dobby could you take the ring?"

Dobby said, "as you wish Master Harry."

Before Dobby pops out Harry said, "Dobby when you did that you can choose an empty bedroom in the servant quarters if there still is and rest for the night."

Dobby said, "Dobby will as there a couple of empty bedrooms in the servant quarters on the ground floor just like other bedrooms are occupied."

Dobby pops out and Harry said "Hermione, Katie, and Luna I am going to bed the last couple of hours did tire me out. Hermione, I know you are mad about the house-elves but when the other house-elves are awake talk to them they would tell you as they did with my mother as she had the same thoughts as you … well except creating Spew."

Hermione said, "okay Harry but it isn't Spew, it is S.P.E.W."

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Sorry Hermione I mean S.P.E.W. and can you give everything I need tomorrow at me like the statements and letters. I will look at them in the coming days also the things Daphne put in her bag even though that is from Sirius and the House of Black."

Hermione nodded but said, "Harry could you please sign this now and put your seal below it?"

Harry signed and asked, "what am I signing?"

Hermione said, "that you will pay for the Weasley's second heir ring?"

Harry said, "oh okay then."

Luna uses Accio non-verbally to summon a candle and warm wax so Harry can place his seal. Harry summon his Potter ring to place the seal. Harry thought 'I can use Potter money or… that is even better the Black money as the Weasley's are considered blood traitors. It will make most of the Blacks turn around in their graves and Sirius will laugh.'

Harry summon his Black ring and the visible ring turns into the Black ring where the Potter ring was just a second ago. He first adds Lord Black below Lord Potter and add Black to his name and then place the seal from House Black with the candle wax. The parchment lights up and disappears.

Harry looks interrogative at Hermione as she said: "Bonecrusher said if you signed it and wanted to it will go to Gringotts and they will know that you pay for it."

Remus said, "I don't know if Bonecrusher said it but there is a big chance there will be a copy in the Black vault with other parchments that are in the vault or the copy will be in the office in Grimmauld Place or here as you are Lord Potter and Lord Black."

Harry went to stand up when everybody in the living room hears at least three people coming down the stairs. Tracey burst into the room with rage in her eyes. Tracey sees Harry and screams "HARRY POTTER YOU BLOODY GIT. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME WE ARE BETROTHED. I WAS AFRAID SOMEONE OF SLYTHERIN WOULD SOMEDAY SAY IT. EVERY DAY I PRAYED AND DREAMED IT WAS SOMEONE LIKE YOU AND NOW I KNOW IT IS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? YOU STUPID BLOODY GIT."

Harry looks scared but managed to say "Tracey honestly I didn't know until recently. I don't know why Sirius didn't tell me but I didn't even know I am betrothed to Daphne and Susan and that was for House Potter let stand I know something about marriage contracts for House Black or better said for the heir that I like you know I don't know I was."

"Didn't your father tell you something about it?" Harry asked.

Tracey said, "I know I was betrothed but father refused to tell me who and that when the time was right he would tell me or that my betrothed would reveal himself."

Harry said "okay ….. Tracey Davies, I Harry James Potter Black am betrothed by you through a marriage contract between Lord Davies and House Davies and the late Lord Sirius Orion Black the third and House of Black, my godfather."

Tracey said, "it is a little bit late for that Harry."

Daphne and Astoria were standing behind her obviously they were the ones who told her but also calmed her down. Hermione and Katie looked shocked at Tracey's reaction but also that Harry accepted it without freaking out. Luna had a smile and thought to herself 'Harry you will get all the love you deserve and earn.'

Astoria asked, "Harry why do you accept it so easily when you were difficult with me and Daphne, not mentioning Susan or the others."

Harry said "well the others understand and weirdly enough accepted it that I have more than one wife and like you knew I already knew about when we discussed House Black and I think Hermione, Luna, and Katie if not everybody else already knows it. At this point I just let everything happen to me and see where it goes, but also hopes Tracey is the last."

Luna said "no", but only that before she smiles and decided to focus her full attention at her Lady Potter ring.

Harry who was still standing said "we can talk later or let Daphne and Astoria fill you in about anything else. If I remember Daphne also didn't know it and was shocked. Anyway, I am going to bed. Goodnight Remus, Dora, Katie, Luna, Hermione, Daphne Astoria and you of course to Tracey."

Katie stood up gave Harry and quick kiss followed by Luna. When Harry turns to Hermione. When Hermione didn't Harry looks confused until she said: "I will make sure you reach your bed safely."

Harry says "Hermione that isn't needed. Like I said I am fine just a bit tired."

Hermione said, "I don't care."

Remus said, "Dora I think we should also head towards bed don't you think."

Dora asked, "you will also go the sleep and not sneak out when you think I am asleep?"

Remus said "no Dora as the full moon isn't until January 12th (1998). I will also go to sleep."

Dora said, "Okay let's go then."

Harry walks to the stairs but before he could leave the living room Astoria grabs him and kiss him. Daphne kissed him also and not on the cheek but right on the mouth as the others did. Tracey wanted to fulfill one or her dreams, kissed slowly and slightly withdrew with a large smile. When they have kissed and Harry was shocked by Daphne's and Tracey's action Hermione pushed Harry to the stairs.

**31****st**** December 1997, Potter Manor, Wales**

Remus and Dora followed them but when they reached the first floor the didn't follow them meaning their room was on the first floor. When Harry and Hermione were halfway up the stairs to the second floor Harry said, "Oh we need to go to the library so I can say I am going to bed."

Hermione said "wanting more kisses Harry?" Hermione giggled before continuing "I will tell them."

Harry blushingly said "okay."

When they reach the second floor Harry wondered if Hermione could enter the family floor but before he could question it they were already walking the stairs up to the last floor that is the family floor. When they reached it Harry and Hermione stood shocked at how good it looked. It looked like the first and second floor but somehow so much better but not condescending, it was impossible to describe.

Hermione pushed Harry to the large door at one end when they reach a large door and Harry said "Hermione stop."

Hermione stopped and asked, "Why Harry?"

Harry said, "I don't know I feel a pull that I should sleep in the room right here."

Harry stood for a door and said: "I feel this is the Heir room where I should sleep."

Hermione said, "but Harry you are the Lord of House Potter."

Harry said "yes but it feels good to sleep here and as long as I don't know about everything I think it would be better if I sleep here and I can pretend to be the Heir for a little while before I maybe move into the Master's bedroom and also I want to sleep in the room where I should actually have grown up in if it wasn't from Tom's attack and Dumbledore didn't seal the will, falsely incarcerated Sirius for 12 years and never pushed for a trial even though he could as he is the Chief Warlock. I mean even Bellatrix who was captured torturing the Longbottom's red-handed got a trail even though she was probably under a control potion that they didn't check at the time."

Hermione said, "if you are sure Harry."

Harry nodded and Hermione followed him in.

**31****st**** December 1997, Heir's bedroom, Potter Manor **

Harry and Hermione are shocked for a moment when he sees how big the Heir's bedroom is. It is at least the size of his bedroom, Dudley's bedroom and half of his uncle and aunt bedroom back on Privet Drive. The bed is big enough for easily six people, but when he thinks about Luna and Ginny it can easily be eight people. Harry sees also two empty bookcases against the wall from the Master Bedroom. On the other side of the room is a door that leads to the private bathroom that every bedroom on the family floor has.

Beside the bed on both sides are bedside tables. There are two large windows that look out over the back including the Quidditch pitch. The huge bed is between the two large windows, the end of the bed is pointed to the door where Harry and Hermione stand. By the left window is a door for the middle-sized balcony and the right window that is close to the bookcases is a desk with drawers. There is a second desk that is almost directly next to the door where Harry and Hermione stand. The desk is against the wall near the second bookcase. On the other side of the door where Harry and Hermione standing and on the left side of the bedroom door are two large closets.

Harry thought 'I never have enough clothes to even fill one closet and that is not mentioning the other closet that is even bigger than the first one.'

Harry shakes his head before saying "thank you, Hermione, but you can go. Did you find a bedroom though?"

Hermione nodded still amazed by the room and said "yes. I, Luna, and Katie share a room as we are your wives. If Ginny was here we would ask her to join us. I actually hoped she called for Dobby or Kreacher to come here."

Harry said, "she could also use the ring as it is a Portkey to here if she knows how to activate it."

Hermione said, "really it is a Portkey too?"

Harry nodded and said, "a Goblin Portkey too so it should be able to go through wizard anti-portkey wards, but I don't know about elf or Goblin wards."

Harry walks to the bed and Hermione went to sit on the bed. Harry said, "uh Hermione I am okay you can go to the library or to your room, but if you go to the library don't stay up too long."

When Harry went to lie on the bed Hermione throws herself on Harry and they start snogging. Hermione gets her sweater off and throws it somewhere in the room. Hermione pulls of Harry's sweater and t-shirt, but she hesitates when she sees the scars not because she finds them ugly as she thinks it shows how strong Harry is not only physically but also mentally to be a good person after that abuse, but she still gets filled with hate at Harry's relatives and is still a bit shocked by the amount not counting the Basilisk scar and the scar from Voldemort's 'rebirth.'

Before Harry could say anything Hermione starts snogging again. Hermione is running her hand through his hair while Harry is putting his hands on her waist to hold on to her.

Harry unintentionally drops a part of his Occlumency shield and hears Hermione's voice in his head. Hermione's voice was screaming in his head but it also seems that Hermione was having an inner struggle. In Harry's mind, he heard Hermione voice going like this.

'I love Harry.'

'We can't do this.'

'But I love Harry and we are his wives.'

'What about our parents?'

"I don't care. We are his wife so we can sleep in the same bed.'

'But our parents don't know what if they find us in Harry's bed.'

It seems like Hermione's mind was split in two for thinking about what she was doing but while the thinking the whole time, she remained snogging Harry. Harry was paying attention to her thought and on snogging which was difficult but he just barely managed it. Harry managed to follow the inner struggle from Hermione.

'I can tell them later.'

'No, you can't they don't even know we are married in the eyes of magic and the Goblin nation.'

'I want to finish this bond and show Harry my love and after the war give him the family he wants and deserve. His hearts desire.'

'Our parents need to know and get their permission.'

'I don't care about that.'

Harry was shocked and pushed Hermione off him. When Hermione talked about her parents she always cared about them and still trusted a few authority figures but not all anymore however her parents were still the ones she trusted the most even more than her idol Professor McGonagall.

Harry said "Hermione you could better go. If you could drop by the library and tell them that I went to sleep I would be grateful but I think you should leave my bedroom."

Hermione wanted to stay and Harry saw that. Harry said "no Hermione. I know as should you, your parents have noticed you were called Lady Potter. Your parents need to know and making you sleep here is not a smart move."

Harry was almost hating himself. On the one hand, he had a beautiful girl in his bed he really loves and she loves him, but on the other hand he was the smart one as Hermione's hormones probably overrode her mind and brain Harry wondered why.

Hermione never let her hormones take over her mind and brain not once in Hogwarts to his knowledge and certainly not with Ron during the last year (second term sixth year and the first half a year of the search) as Ron told everyone what he did with Lavender and Harry was mostly with her during his sixth year until the last two and a half months when he had a relationship with Ginny.

Harry said, "Hermione grab your sweater and leave my bedroom NOW."

Hermione stands up and grabs her sweater and immediately leaves but before she closes the door she said 'sorry Harry. I really am."

Harry says calmly and kindly "no problem just go the library and read something before going to bed or go directly to bed."

Outside of Harry's bedroom, Hermione puts her sweater on and walks to the second floor immediately to her shared bedroom. She needed to think and with everybody in the library and her parents probably wanted to talk, some others if Harry was okay or why Harry needed them in Susan's case. She couldn't handle that. She still had her bag and grabs her nightclothes. She quickly changes before lying in her bed. She unconsciously grabs her right hand and she feels the ring on her ring finger.

She falls in a restless sleep and was turning and turning during her sleep.

**Let's end here. I went way over my word count but I wanted to end the day 31****st**** December 1997 as I already had too many chapters for this day.**

**In the next chapter Hermione and her parents talk, how do her parents react?**

**What about Jacob and Isabel?**

**What will Gabby do?**

**Will Ginny be able to hold her temper while she already is mad at Ron and her mother?**

**Would Bellatrix or Kingsley wake up? **

**If the word counts allow it. **

**Please read and review. **

**A/N #1 **At some point house-elves will die. A house-elves life from the magic of their owner besides the food and the likes. The magic is needed to live but not to increase the lifespan unless the owner got much power like Harry has the magic can slightly increase Kreacher's lifespan. Kreacher may look old even for a magical creature but that is because for 13 years he lived on the house magic in a muggle neighborhood, Kreacher looks old but nowhere near a house-elf for (strong) witches and wizards, not mentioning that house-elves can life to be very old even outlive one of two generations sometimes even more from the house they serve.


	22. Hermione's thoughts and talk, Goblin tra

**Chapter 22 Hermione's thoughts and talk, Goblin traitor and Veela's decide**

**I want to thank everyone for their continuous support that made the favorite count for this story reach over the 500 and for that I am very grateful. Up to 1000, I say. **

**1****st**** January 1998, Potter Manor, Wales**

Hermione woke up while not feeling rested at all. She had woke up a few times in the night as she had nightmares. The nightmares were different but one thing was consistent her parents didn't allow her relationship with Harry to continue and took her away, Harry got killed or Voldemort killed her parents and tortured Harry in front of her but Harry didn't fight it as being away from her broke him.

She gets out of the bed and sees that Luna and Katie are still asleep. It seems that the silencing spell she cast around her bed had worked as she at least woke up screaming twice. Luna and Katie had a happy expression and Hermione hoped they had better dreams than she had. Hermione hoped that Harry didn't wake up and that he had put his shield up while he was asleep.

Hermione went to the adjacent bathroom to shower and get dressed. After almost 15 minutes she goes downstairs and hears that she is the first one as she doesn't hear anyone downstairs. When she walks into the kitchen Dobby pops in to ask if he could make breakfast for her. Hermione wanted to decline but see the hopeful look in Dobby's big eyes and asked for coffee, toast, bacon and scrambled eggs.

When Dobby was done Hermione asked if Dobby could get her bag with an unnoticeable expansion charm that she forgot. Dobby was back within a few seconds and Hermione thanked Dobby before Dobby pops out while he was bowing. Hermione was grabbing in her bag looking for the books Sirius has left her, the letter or maybe the secret present. The first thing she finds is a book that was named _'The minds shield' _however Hermione couldn't open the book. She tried it over and over again. Hermione even tried all the unlocking charms she knew but none of them worked.

She grabbed another book. The book was called _'Occulmence the mind'_. Hermione felt a sting her thump and a cut at the palm of her right hand before her Lady Potter rings lights up but immediately the light disappears that Hermione almost doubts herself if it was true what she saw. She put the books down and when she looks at both her hands she doesn't see any blood but she was certain the cut has drawn blood and was almost certain the sting did too. She gently grabs the book. This time she doesn't feel anything and opens the book.

Inside the book was the title but below stood _'made by Henry Potter'_. This shocked Hermione especially how Sirius got this book and that is was from Harry's family. True she knew Harry's great grandfather Fleamont Potter made the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion that she like many other girls used for the Yule Ball, the only difference she needed a lot and used a liberal amount. She only used a little bit when her hair was more tameable when she went to the Christmas party from Slughoorn in her sixth year.

Beside the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, Harry's parents' names, Harry's grandparent's names and that his grandmother was from the Black family, but more she didn't know anything about House Potter. She wondered if Harry knew more about his family then that he told her. When she mentioned the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion Harry didn't show any way of recognition and even looked confused about what the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion was now she thinks back to their fourth year. She didn't think more about it at the time as Harry disliked fame and attention. If she mentioned it Harry would probably get the attention was on him again for something his great grandparent did and they were trying to find out what the sound in the golden egg was or said.

Hermione was lost in the past that she didn't notice the kitchen slowly filling up with Daphne, Astoria, Susan, Katie, Luna, Tracey, Su, Lisa, the Patil twins, and Penelope. The girls didn't want to disturb her as they all thought that Hermione was thinking about something important. Even when her parents came in she didn't notice it. Her parents try to grab her attention for a few minutes but when they noticed it didn't work they stopped and asked Dobby who had made breakfast for everyone that was already down what they wanted for breakfast.

When Hermione's parents were done Dan wanted answers. He tried to ask Remus and Bill but both didn't want to say anything and Emma tried speaking to the girls but nobody wanted to say anything about Hermione and her being called Potter.

Emma gently put her hand on Hermione's shoulder when she didn't respond, not even when Emma gently start to shake Hermione. Dan and Emma were thinking of a way to draw her attention. The girls were also thinking about a way when Remus, Narcissa, and Dora walked in. Remus sees the girls, Dan and Emma. Remus saw that something was wrong and asked: "what is wrong?"

Daphne answered, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger are trying to get Hermione's attention but when Mrs. Granger put her hand on Hermione's shoulders she didn't respond, not even when Mrs. Granger gently shook her."

Remus said "Hermione?"

Hermione didn't respond. Dora said "good morning Harry."

Hermione immediately reacted. Dora smiled but she didn't expect that heavy reaction. When Hermione didn't see Harry she gave a dark look at Dora that made Dora afraid if she wasn't sure Hermione would not hurt her or the baby. Hermione hissed "don't do that."

The girls never saw Hermione like that before if you don't count when she was mad at Ron which she mostly was less mad about. The girls were shocked Hermione reacted that heavily when she didn't see Harry. Everybody was quiet because of the reaction that Hermione made and it made Hermione to get lost in the past again. Everybody tried to get her attention again but it didn't work. Dora thought about doing it again but decided against it as Hermione was really mad. Remus had come with an idea that worked when he was a teacher.

Remus said with a loud voice that he sometimes used as a teacher "Miss Granger pay attention or you get detention and a Troll."

Remus never said something like that but Hermione would do almost everything to prevent getting a grade below O even with an EE she wasn't happy and slightly disappointed. Remus also trusted Hermione to listen to authority figures like her Professors what Hermione did as long as it didn't go against Harry or what Harry wanted to do.

Hermione shot up out of her chair and screamed: "it is Mrs. Potter, Professor Lupin."

Hermione said down, looking ashamed and said in a small voice but loud enough for everyone to hear "I am sorry for not paying attention."

She looks suddenly up and said, "why did you do that Remus?"

Remus gave a smile and said, "well you got mad at Dora for pretending Harry was walking in so I thought this was the next best thing."

Hermione said, "you could have just said my name or something like that."

Susan said "but we did for several minutes when your parents wanted your attention. Your mother even touched your shoulder and even shook you gently, but that didn't work."

Hermione looks to her right side and sees both her parents. Emma had a smile but her father had a mad face. Dan said, "I think we need to talk."

Hermione said, "I guess so."

Emma said gently "come on Hermione. I think we can use the living room for now."

Hermione nodded while Dan did nothing but followed Emma and Hermione to the living room trying to control his temper.

**1****st**** January 1998, Living Room, Potter Manor**

Hermione went to sit on a comfy chair near the fireplace and her parents took a seat on the couch directly across from Hermione. Dan wanted to start asking questions but last night Emma convinced Dan to let her take the lead unless Hermione started talking.

When Hermione didn't start and was trying to avoid looking at her parents. Hermione didn't want to talk with her parents. She only agreed for three reasons. The first reason was what Harry said but she knew he was right. She wanted to sleep in Harry's arms and the only way Harry would allow it was is she told her parents.

The second reason was that after her third year she promised not to withhold things about her life in the wizarding as before she never said anything about the Troll, Basilisk, and Dementors with the letters she sends home or when she was home and they asked how the year went. Her parents weren't happy. She then promised to not withhold anything anymore but she already broke her promise when she did it when Voldemort returned. She did tell her parents the summer before her sixth year that Voldemort returned as she knew her parents knew something was going on even as muggles and she didn't want to withhold anything from her parents. She certainly didn't want to withhold this. This was a dream for a couple of years to marry Harry but how could she explain to her parents that Harry would have more than one wife and that she nor the other girls did mind.

The last reason was if she could tell her parents and they were okay with it, it could quell her nightmares. But she thought 'who am I kidding there is no way they are going to be okay with me marrying Harry no matter the circumstances.'

Hermione knew they needed to talk but that doesn't mean she would start or like the talk. The only thing that made her want this talk were the three reason especially the first reason. Emma said, "Hermione at least look at us."

Hermione looked at her parents with fear in her eyes afraid of what could happen during and after the talk. Emma and Dan looked in her eyes and saw that Hermione was afraid but didn't comment on it. Dan and Emma didn't want to push Hermione but they needed to have the talk.

Emma asked gently "Hermione, dear why did you send us away and modified our memory?"

Hermione answered "Mom, daddy I didn't want to, but I wanted to keep both of you safe. The Death Eaters would have tortured and killed you if they would have caught you because of me and my … 'friendship' with Harry. Although it is also because you are muggles and I am a muggleborn. My 'friendship' with Harry just put you in more danger, but you cannot blame him for that."

Emma and Dan noticed Hermione said friendship a bit differently and noticed her blush about it. Dan wanted to get to that quick but as he let Emma lead he knew she would go in chronically of what they wanted to know. That Hermione was acting differently about the friendship with Harry including called Potter was one of the last points.

Emma and Dan knew almost as much about Harry as Hermione does and likes him. They did not blame Harry as they understood clearly what Hermione told them before her sixth year, they were targets because they were muggles and born a magical child, a muggleborn. They didn't know what was more dangerous being a muggle or birthing a magical child.

"Tom as we call He-Must-Not-Be-Named…" Hermione continued but was interrupted by Dan.

"Hermione you never was afraid of the name what changed?"

Hermione answered "if you call him by that made-up name they know you said it and snatcher will come and will try to kill or capture you. I don't know if the snatchers also have Death Eaters with them but the first time I accidentally enacted the taboo, they were two marked Death Eaters. I don't know if it matters but when I enacted the taboo as we were on a muggle road. It was Tottenham Court Road. I modified their memory that they didn't saw me as that would give you more time. After that, I modified their memory again to make them forget about me, Harry …. and Ron."

"Men and wizards were mostly killed before capture especially if they resisted while girls and witches were mostly captured even if they resisted like Katie, Fay, and Penelope. I think you can figure out why, fortunately, Harry saved Katie, Fay, and Penelope right in time. Anyway, his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle so we just call him Tom, as not many know his real name or dare to say it also on his real name, is no taboo. Honestly, I don't know if the taboo would work while we are under the Potter's manor wards and Goblin wards."

Dan and Emma understood. Emma was a little sick as she like Dan could understand why girls and witches were captured rather than killed even if they resisted. Emma said, "dear could you please continue?"

Hermione nodded and said "like I said you were in danger. Professor Dumbledore was killed and gave Harry one last task and I couldn't let him do that alone. Dumbledore learned that Tom made Horcruxes. Horcruxes are some of the darkest magic ever created. Horcruxes are made by putting a part of someone's soul in the object the person the souls belong to cannot be killed. You may not have a body but you are not death."

"Dumbledore thought he has six or seven Horcruxes. There is only one way to split your soul and you can make a Horcrux. Your soul can only be split by committing murder without remorse and I don't know if it matters but Harry said that the purer the target like a baby the easier your soul split."

Hermione continued "I wasn't planning to go to Hogwarts as Harry wouldn't go and I didn't think I would be safe and my worst fears came true on 1st August. Bill Weasley, the oldest Weasley was marrying Fleur Delacour. I told you about her right?"

Emma and Dan nodded.

Hermione said "when we were celebrating the wedding and at the reception after the marriage suddenly a message with a Patronus came in. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a trustworthy friend who is also in the manor at the moment. He said that the new minister was dead and the ministry had fallen. In other words, Tom controlled the ministry not himself but someone that is a Death Eater or controlled by Tom or one of his Death Eaters."

Dan and Emma knew what a Patronus as Hermione explained, but they have never seen one.

Hermione waits a bit before continuing "it soon became clear why they took the ministry. They had created the muggleborn registration committee and wanted me as number one on that list while Harry was undesirable number one from the whole ministry while I was probably number two but that doesn't matter right now. Besides the ministry, the Daily Prophet was also taken over but that doesn't surprise me as the Daily Prophet is controlled by the ministry. A few days ago we learned that Hogwarts was also under Tom's control as Snape is the headmaster and a few Death Eaters are teachers in Hogwarts. The other girls got multiple letters from within Hogwarts from three students but one went into hiding. That is Ginny, you know here she is one of my best friends after Harry. The other two hadn't sent a message yet since I and Harry 'returned' but the girls promised that one of the two we don't trust has told the truth so far."

Emma and Dan nodded. Emma said, "so the reason you send us away with a modified memory was to protect us?"

Hermione nodded and with tears in her eyes said "I wanted to make sure as your were…. are the only family I have left."

Hermione dried her tears and ask "how did you two come back to England and when did you remember?"

Dan said "like I told Harry we were in our house in Australia when a raven flew in with a message. The message had two sentences but I forgot to say that the second sentence only appeared after we did the first one. I and your mother needed to grab the parchment as we did then the second sentence appeared we needed to say your name. The next moment we felt a pull and we appeared in Grimmauld Place. We start to remember you and the memories of you in reversed order. The first memories started around half to the end of September but we felt like we missed something and were both a bit sad on 1st September. The last memories about you like your birth was at the start of December, but we knew from the first moment our memories would return because we knew you did something to us."

Hermione said "I didn't know what to do. At least not to make sure you would go immediately. Our address is a secret but with Tom having so many spies in many parts from the wizarding world I thought it would only be a matter of time. I was relieved you already left the country when the ministry has fallen. I don't know if it is easy to find but anyway you were safe."

Emma and Dan were thinking if Hermione did the right thing and if their house was still standing and not destroyed or watched like Grimmauld Place was, not mention their dentist practice in the city as they also have one attached to their house.

All three didn't say anything until Dan said "I don't know about Emma, but even though I am not happy about what you did but after you told us everything I think it was probably the best idea to make sure to keep us safe. If you didn't modify our memory we would be very hesitant and make you leave with us what you obviously didn't want if we even wanted to leave England not mention leaving you in a dangerous position."

Emma nodded meaning she agreed. Hermione launched herself from her chair and hugged her parents in her signature hug. When you look at the hug it was clear that Hermione got her signature hug from her mother as her mother hugs as intensely and powerful as Hermione before letting go and lets Hermione stand before her parents.

Hermione said "I am so sorry for what I did. I promise I will never do it again and the next time I will talk to you if I am afraid for your safety. I do request that you do not leave the manor or at least stay inside the wards where we are safe."

Dan and Emma nodded. Dan said, "know that this is cleared up there is one more thing to discuss."

Emma nodded and again. Hermione didn't want to get the story about she was a Potter now, but she knew that her parents had the right to know and needed to know. Hermione sat down as she knew this can go two ways. Bad or worst, there was no way they were going to be okay with it or better.

Dan looked at Emma and she nodded. Dan was going to be leading this part of the talk.

Dan said, "Hermione, we noticed that the …. house-elf was it?"

Hermione nodded.

Dan continued "like I said we noticed the house-elf call you, Lady Potter. We are certain that you are not adopted and a Granger, not a Potter unless you got married. You are just 18 and yes I know in the wizarding world it means you are an adult for one full year but in the muggle world you are just barely. As you are 18 you don't need our consent but you are still very young, too soon to be married and lived in our home the last year. Now explain that young lady."

Hermione felt like a child that was scolded for doing something bad. She didn't know how she could explain this to her parents including her sister-wives and the potion which make her think she liked Ron but all this time she really loved Harry.

Hermione decided to show that she really was married. The Lady ring was invisible unless she wanted it to be seen. She holds up her right hand with the palm facing her. She wanted the ring to be visible. When the ring became visible she said "I am very sorry but I am married to Harry. I am not sorry I married I am sorry that you weren't there but there was no marriage as we are married in the eyes of magic and the Goblin Nation."

Emma looks wonderous at the ring on her daughter's hand. It was beautiful but she must admit it didn't feel like a marriage ring. She asked, "Hermione what is that ring?"

Hermione said, "this is a ring for Lady Potter."

Emma asked confused "but you got no wedding ring?"

Hermione shook her head and said "no."

Dan said, "Hermione we want the whole story now."

Hermione said "okay. I started when I, Harry and Ron were moving around to not be captured. We had one of those Horcruxes, but to not lose it we wear it but it had a negative effect on us as it makes us more agitated, irritated and you could say delusional while putting things in our head that didn't happen or aren't real. Ron always had a jealousy problem and together with the locket, he lost his temper. He left I tried to stop him but I cast a shield charm as he and Harry were just moments away from cursing each other or at least that is what I thought. Before I could dispel the shield charm Ron was away. I was broken but Harry needing me was the only thing that kept me going and he gave me space that I needed."

"A couple of days ago we were in the Forest of Dean. I had a nightmare and woke up. Harry was having watch duty so I stayed inside as the outside was very cold. Within a few minutes, Hedwig who was supposed to be dead flew in and she flew around. I just knew I needed to follow her. I ran after her and after a solid 5 minutes, I was at a small pond. Kreacher and Dobby both house-elves asked me for my help as Harry has jumped in the pond. I managed to get him out but he jumped in because the Sword of Gryffindor was in the pond. The locket fought him. He took it off and gave it to me and jumped back in. In less than a minute he resurfaced with the sword. The other things were not important and I will tell you another time."

"Kreacher convinced Harry that Grimmauld Place was safe. Harry agreed to go back to Grimmauld Place where we met the other girls. The very next day Harry went to Gringotts. There Harry learned he is Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin by conquest. All of them have seat in the wizengamot, but that also means he needs more than one wife almost required by law."

Both Dan and Emma wanted to scream but before they could Hermione said: "please let me continue before responding."

Reluctantly Emma and Dan nodded.

Hermione said "it is needed to make sure the lines don't die out. Two are the most ancient and most noble houses which are very important houses and I am not talking about Gryffindor and Slytherin. Peverell is an ancient and noble house but because of their important place in history they got the same right as most ancient and most noble."

"I digress. If you want to look at the laws there are books in the library that would probably have a book or two with the laws, rights, and privilege for most ancient and most noble houses. Otherwise, I think Susan and Daphne could probably tell you more in-depth about the laws."

Dan and Emma were trying to progress all the information and only barely were able to.

Hermione continued "Harry had multiple marriage contracts and according to Daphne and Astoria I told Harry I loved him before I lost consciousness, but I am alright now. I don't remember saying it but I remember …. snogging him and a light appeared when I poured all my love in the snog as that Harry returned. I started a soul bond with Harry that isn't complete yet, but the bond gave the ability that probably all soul bonds have to speak to each other in our minds or at least most."

"After Harry saved Luna, Katie, Fay, and Penelope I remembered I love Harry. It was from the first moment I saw him but was sure after my third year and again during Christmas my fifth year which made my Patronus change from an otter into a doe which is the female version of Harry's Patronus, that is a Stag."

"As I said I am not the only one. At this moment I am not the only Lady Potter. Katie, Luna, and Ginny are also Lady Potter, having the other Lady Potter rings and have a soul bond with Harry. Astoria is Lady Black and wears the betrothed ring for the house of Black that looks almost similar to the Lady Black ring, but as I got all the other rings in my bag. If Harry wants he could give Astoria the Lady Black ring."

"Susan, Daphne, Tracey, and Su have a marriage contract. Susan and Daphne for their own house, but I don't know about Tracey and Su. Harry will become Lord Bones and Lord Greengrass beside his other lordships. Luna said there are more. I don't know if Luna includes a Veela, Fleurs younger sister although I doubt Harry knows about Gabby being his mate."

Dan almost shouted "mate?"

Hermione nodded and said "Veela's search a mate although not many find them so they take the next best thing. When a Veela finds her mate they have a reaction. It wasn't said what the reaction was as it was different for every Veela but let me assure you Gabby or her real name Gabrielle did had a reaction. Veela's have normally only one mate, but I wonder if Gabby can live with all the other girls because she tried to scare us away but that is not going to happen."

Hermione waited but when Dan and Emma didn't say anything she said "that is why they call me Lady Potter, but Harry said after the war we can have a real marriage like magical, muggle or a combined one as we didn't have one. I am sorry but I didn't know that a soul bond would happen. I hope you can accept it."

Hermione had been thinking about telling her parents about the potions but she thought it wouldn't be a good idea but it did remind her of the potions Harry was given. Hermione said "Dobby."

Dobby popped and asked, "what can Dobby do for Lady Hermione?"

Hermione said "Dobby could you please go to Gringotts and ask Bonecrusher if Harry needs more nourishment potions and if they provide them or that we need to get them somewhere else?"

Dobby bowed and popped out.

Hermione said "there is something you need to know about my time in Gringotts and why I showed interest in Ronald but that can wait for another time. You wanted to know about why I was called Lady Potter or like Dobby said Lady Hermione as there are more Lady Potters and that is what I told you."

"I do want to say that even though Harry has more wives I know he will love all of us equally and will never hurt us. You may think it is weird or wrong certainly because it isn't legal in the muggle world and a bit unusual in the wizarding world but I am happy. Sure I never thought about myself seeing as one of the multiple wives for one wizard but I can honestly say I don't mind, maybe it is because it is Harry and I know, trust and love him or maybe because his other wives are also okay with it and wouldn't try to scare the other away or try to have Harry only to herself. Honestly, I don't know, but actually I don't care as I know most of them and we call each other sister and you can see all of us as sister wives."

Hermione stopped talking and her parents were looking at her with confusing and disbelieving looks. A few minutes pass and Hermione was getting more and more nervous. If her parents couldn't accept it she didn't know what she would do. She could never leave Harry but she loves her parents and couldn't lose them.

Dan was mad when he heard about the multiple wives, but what Hermione said at the end hit him harder. She was okay and happy with it and she got the sisters she always wanted. He almost lost Emma and Hermione when Hermione was born and the doctor said it wasn't advisable to try and have another child. They were both broken by their doctor but where forever grateful Hermione was born and healthy and both Emma and Hermione survived the birth.

Emma managed to look in Hermione's eyes and saw that she was afraid but also honest about everything she said. Emma thought 'if Hermione is honest and probably happy with this I would not stop her. I know she really loves Harry that is why her sudden interest in Ron during her fifth year and her sixth year was at least very surprising, to say the least.'

Dan and Emma look at each other and Emma nodded. Dan sighed hard and said "Hermione I may not be happy about this situation as you said it looks weird and wrong, but when Professor McGonagall came I tried to accept everything she said about magic certainly that witches and wizards live among and beside us. As I said I am not happy but if you really are okay with it and more importantly happy I think we can manage to accept it, but it will take time and I will certainly have a talk with Harry about this."

Hermione almost screamed "no. Daddy you will not talk to Harry, believe me when he first found out he was deadly afraid to hurt any of us. It was for Ginny first and later when he needed to apologize to the others he kissed them but apologized to me first without the other girls knowing as he said it in his mind to me. Last night Tracey heard about the marriage contract his godfather Sirius Black made for him and her. For the first time, he was okay with it because we as the other girls accepted the situation and he wouldn't fight it anymore also he knew about the marriage contract before she did as Gringotts told him and Tracey only knew that she was betrothed but not to who."

"He agreed to see where it go but hoped it would stop soon as Luna said there are a few more and I know two of them. All of us hope it stops soon because even though Harry deserves and earns all the love he can get. But if it becomes too many and it will start to hurt him when he can't have one on one time with all his girls individually although most wouldn't mind having one or a couple of girls with them most times."

Dan and Emma decide because of everything the heard from Hermione about Harry and trusting their daughter that they would try to accept it but they were certain sometimes they would have trouble with it.

Hermione saw it and said "maybe try to talk to Lord and Lady Greengrass as there are in the same situation you are but they are for both their daughters, Daphne and Astoria. Because they are a witch and a wizard they may have another look at it and could help you better understand it."

Dan and Emma nodded and hugged Hermione before walking to the kitchen suspecting Jacob and Isabel would be there as there weren't there before. Hermione decided to sit in the living room to get her thoughts in order and waiting for Dobby to return.

**1****st**** January 1998, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London**

Dobby pops into Gringotts. He sees a goblin guard and said: "Dobby needs to speak with Account Manager Bonecrusher for the most ancient and most noble house of Potter."

Goblin is gobsmacked most house-elves are not even allowed by their master to see their account manager and are only send to grab a small amount of money, a handful of galleons at the most and that was on a very good day. There were only a few houses that allowed there house-elves that do more and grab more money but still seeing their house Account Manager is highly uncommon.

The goblin as almost all the goblins know the name of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter and because of that Account Manager Bonecrusher. The goblin said something in Gobbledegook. One guard on either side of Dobby and one in front.

The goblin in front of Dobby said: "follow me."

The goblin walks away and Dobby follows. Before Dobby leaves he sees there are not many elves what is highly unusual even during the last two wars according to other house-elves.

After almost 10 minutes they reach a large door. The goblin said, "wait here."

The goblin knocks on the door and an angry voice said something in Gobbledegook. The goblin walks inside before closing the door. Less than a minute later the goblin opens the door and steps aside so Dobby could enter.

**1****st**** January 1998, Ragnok's (director/ kings) office, Gringotts, London**

When Dobby inside he sees Bonecrusher and Ragnok. Clearly they have been talking. Dobby didn't understand why he was let to King Ragnok's office. Dobby thought 'King Ragnok probably wanted to know if Dobby or other elves from the most ancient and most noble house of Potter or from Master Harry came. Maybe the goblin knew Account Manager Bonecrusher was in King Ragnok's office."

Ragnok sees Dobby and said, "house-elf Dobby from the most ancient and most noble house of Potter what can we do for you and the most ancient and most noble house of Potter?"

Dobby bows and said "Dobby greet King Ragnok and Account Manager Bonecrusher. Lady Hermione asked Dobby to go to Account Manager Bonecrusher and Lady Hermione asked Dobby to ask if Master Harry needs more nourishment potion. Also, Lady Hermione ask Dobby if needed Gringotts will provide them or Lady Hermione and Mater Harry need to get the nourishment potion somewhere else?"

Ragnok asks for a runner. A guard gets a runner and Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook that sounded angry. A few minutes later the runner returned with a healer.

Ragnok said "Healer Silverclaw I came to my attention that we didn't provide Lord Potter with nourishment potion that we gave him when he was here. I thought I made myself clear when I told the whole hospital staff that the nourishment potions needed to be provided and given to Lord or a Lady Potter before they left."

Healer Silverclaw said, "yes King Ragnok but we only have nutrient potions ready not nourishment potions."

Ragnok said, "I agreed with the two nutrient potions as Lord Potter needed almost immediate nutrients, but Lord Potter needed nourishment potions for the next two weeks at least."

Nutrient potions and nourishment potion are the same except three effects. The first one if that nutrient potions gave immediate nutrients while nourishment potion needs more time and more than one to be effective.

The second is that too much nutrients potions can form an addiction to nutrient potions and can damage the magical core when you get addicted as the magical core make the nutrient potions work almost immediately.

The last difference is that nutrient potions are difficult to make with rare items and actually almost poisonous for humans as they are made for Goblins (and other magical creatures), but Harry could get it because of the basilisk venom (and phoenix tears) in his veins which make 'bad' potions and 'some' good potions less effective and make Harry almost immune if not totally immune for all kind of poison and filters the poison to only keep the useful effects.

Healer Goldhand rushed in and said "King Ragnok, I am sorry to interrupt but word has reached me that Healer Silerclaw was requested. I would like to know why?"

Ragnok said "Head Healer Goldhand I didn't send for you but as you were the next one to be requested I will tell you. Lady Potter sends Dobby the house-elf if Lord Potter needed more nourishment potions and if we could provide them while I told the whole hospital staff to provide the potion before they left."

Goldhand turned to Silverclaw and said, "why didn't you give them to Lord Potter or one of his mates?"

Silverclaw said, "I did ask Bronzefist to provide them."

Goldhand said "don't lie Silverclaw that is beneath you and your clan. Bronzefist wasn't working on Lord Potter and his mates as we were ordered by HIGH KING RAGNOK ….. so… TELL THE TRUTH."

Ragnok made a sign with his hand and Silverclaw was surrounded by ten guards with 5 spears and 5 swords all their weapons draw and pointed at Silverclaw. Ragnok thought 'time for the unbreakable vow. Healers are bound to it for almost everything that happens in the hospital wing and treatment including potions.'

Ragnok said, "I, High King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation demand Healer Silverclaw to say the truth about not providing Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin of house Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin with nourishment potions I ordered."

Silverclaw started shuddering not wanting to answer and partly afraid. After a few minutes, Silverclaw couldn't keep struggling and said: "I destroyed the nourishment potions and wanted to give the wizard poison, but I couldn't get the poison in time and I didn't know it would work as he has the most potent poison in his veins."

Ragnok wanted to say something when he saw Silverclaw struggling again before screaming "THIS WIZARD DOESN'T DESERVE IT AND WE SHOULD NOT HAVE TREATED HIM BUT KILL HIM OR AT LEAST PRETEND TO TREAT HIM TO 'UNFORTUNATELY' FAIL. IF THE GUARDS OR HIS MATES WERENT AROUND HIM I WOULD HAVE SLITH HIS THROAT MYSELF. WE FROM THE RESPECTABLE GOBLIN NATION DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING TO THIS BRAT. DUMBLEDORE WAS RIGHT HE IS BRAT AND NOTHING BUT A SACRIFACAL LAM READY FOR THE SLAUGHTER BY THE DARK LORD THAT WE SHOULD SUPPORT SO WE CAN THRIVE."

Ragnok had enough but Silverclaw said on last thing "I hope the assassin or guard has managed to kill Lord Potter by now when he is gone his mates will easily follow."

Ragnok gave the gesture and the throat from Silverclaw was filled with five spear and two swords while two other swords were pushed through his chest and the last sword straight to the heart. Ragnok was mad at Silverclaw but his clan will need to answer but first, he needed to prevent something from happening at Potter Manor. If Harry survived and if one of his mates or friends got killed by a goblin guard or goblin assassin Gringotts will lose a lot of goblins lives to Harry if Gringotts still stand after Harry was done with the Goblin Nation in England.

Ragnok asked, "Head Healer Goldhand, I want to the truth did you know about this?"

Head Healer Goldhand said honestly "no King Ragnok, but I had my doubts I but had no proof as Silverclaw always glared at the humans in the hospital wing even when they treated us with respect."

Ragnok nodded and asked, "how long before you could have nourishment potions ready for Lord Potter?"

Goldhand said "I have a batch ready as I didn't trust Silverclaw. I had made it with the help of the other healers that I trust and never glared at the humans or acted differently in anyway King Ragnok."

Ragnok said "grab them and return as soon as possible. Bonecrusher take two guards and get the two full squads of Goblin specialists (10 specialists each) and get the third royal guard squad (25 guards), make sure they are packed for a long assignment."

Bonecrusher nodded before immediately leaving. When Goldhand and Bonecrusher left he thought 'I hoped it was just a coincidence we made a fault but this proves me wrong and I need to find the traitors. Silverclaw talked about Dumbledore if you put that with Dumbledore illegally being Harry's magical guardian and the irregularly withdraws we have discovered so far that had been 20 withdraws in the last two years when Harry was a Hogwarts and every withdraw was quite large. It suggests that we have quite a couple of traitors in our midst."

Ragnok saw Dobby shaking and said, "Dobby the house-elf I imagine you want to report this to Lady Potter or Lord Potter?"

Dobby nodded and Ragnok said, "I hope you can wait to take the potions and the new goblins to Potter Manor before telling one of the Ladies Potter while the new goblins will find the traitor or traitors in the guard squad stationed now and would be able to stop any assassin."

Ragnok suddenly thought about the wards and send two guards to get the first royal warders squad. Ragnok said, "and check the wards."

Every squad Ragnok called for was loyal to him and the royal family. They were loyal by free will, bond, and vow. When they doubt Ragnok or the royal family. Ragnok will know and if they weren't loyal anymore the vow or bond will reveal them while the vow or Ragnok himself will kill the traitor depends on when and what they did to be seen as traitors.

After 15 minutes four squads or goblin have gathered. Ragnok said "I hope all of you are ready. The task you have is clear but for some, it may be difficult. You will be sent to Potter Manor, the ancestral manor and lands of House Potter. As most of you probably know we hold House Potter in great esteem and honor so much that House Potter and his other houses are considered a Goblin Friend."

Ragnok took a deep breath before continuing "unfortunately we had a traitor in our midst. He wasn't the only one as he said that an assassin was heading there if he isn't there already and at least one guard stationed at Potter Manor feel the same way about Lord Potter to kill him before going after his mates and friends. We as the Goblin Nation cannot let that happen. Your task is to capture the assassin and find out the guard or guards that want to hurt Lord Potter. Capture them and send them here. The guards that are loyal will not be punished."

Ragnok looked at the captain from the third royal guard squad and said: "Captain Shieldbreaker you are in command, but I advise you to use the specialist squads one of the inside and one on the outside of the manor but inside the wards."

The captain nodded. Ragnok looked at the royal warders and said "Captain Wardwall, I want you to examine the wards with your squad that was erected by another squad and don't intervene with the wards of Potter Manor already have. If you can strengthen the wards strengthen them and if you can add wards add them as long as it will not intervene."

The captain nodded. Ragnok grabbed a large rope and gave it to Dobby. Ragnok said, "Dobby the house-elf please relay that message and apologize for putting Lord Potter, Lord Potter's family and friends in danger and hope that sending one of the royal guard's squad and two specialists squads make sure the apology is accepted."

Dobby holds out the rope. In his other hand, he was holding the potions. Ragnok gave Dobby a rope as there were 57 goblins to transport to Potter Manor and there was no way all could touch Dobby to be transported but with the rope it was possible. Dobby said, "Dobby will tell Lady Hermione, King Ragnok."

Dobby popped out with the goblins.

**1****st**** January 1998, second-floor guest bedroom, Potter Manor**

Meanwhile, Appoline and Fleur were in the bedroom that the Delacour's (minus Fleur) took. Appoline and Fleur were helping Gabrielle to meditate to keep her Veela under control. While Gabby was meditating Appoling and Fleur were quietly talking. Antione wasn't in the room as Appoline asked him to leave when they did something with or about their Veela side.

Appoline and Fleur were talking if it was a good idea for Gabby to stay here as they were both for a 100% sure that Harry was Gabby's mate and with Harry's mates being here as Harry himself. Fleur suggested to talk to Harry about it but Appoline didn't think that was a good idea partially because Veela seduces the man and not the other way around what was against the pride Appoline has as a Veela and didn't want her daughter to forget her pride as a Veela.

The second reason was that everything she saw and heard about Harry makes her think that Harry would accept Gabby without question but that would bring problems with them. She wanted to talk to Harry's (future) wives before having Gabby talk with them. If Gabby accepted the wives and the wives Gabby then she could talk to Harry about him being Gabby's mate. When the wives and Gabby accept each other her Veela will have almost no problem if Harry is with one of the other girls because he was still the mate of her and the Veela inside her changed from a creature of lust to a creature of love.

Fleur decided that her mother was right and offered to talk to Harry's wives. Appoline agreed as she would talk to her husband as he needed to see that Gabby could only be happy with Harry, but Antione believed that without starting a bond Gabby could find another mate or in this case her real mate. Antione thought that Gabby saw Harry more as hero worship than as real mate. Appoline and Fleur both knew the truth when she had her first transformation and her thoughts about Harry didn't change and only became more mature. Appoline never explained the choosing from a mate to Antione that was why he thought Veela's can choose another mate.

When Gabby was deep in meditation what almost took 45 to 60 minutes Fleur left to speak to Harry's wives as soon as possible. Appoline made sure Fleur talk to Harry's wives without Antione and Harry noticing what Fleur was doing. Appoline decided to stay in the room to make sure Gabby would stay in meditation and give Fleur enough time without Gabby intervening. Fleur and Appoline didn't know Harry was still asleep as all the magic he used yesterday was too much. Antione was on the grounds with Bill and Narcissa talking about Harry to decide if his thought about Harry were right or wrong.

**Let's end here. I didn't do everything that I wanted to do in the chapter. I did get Hermione's talk with her parents. Please let me know what you think about that.**

**In the next chapter, the goblins will arrive. Will the goblins find the traitors and what about the assassin? **

**How while Harry's (future) wives react to Fleur's talk? **

**Will Antione stop believing Dumbledores lies or will he still believe them while everything until now shows almost the exact opposite? **

**Who will wake up in the hospital wing? **

**Can some leave the hospital wing? **

**All that and more in the next chapter if the word count allows it. After probably two or three chapters there will be time jumps some times. **

**Please read and review or PM me. **


	23. Traitor's discovered, girl's love and th

**Chapter 23 Traitor's discovered, girl's love and the Veela accepts**

**1****st**** January 1998, living room Potter Manor, Wales**

Hermione was waiting in the living room after the talk with her parents on Dobby. It was taking longer than expected but she was not worried but more curious why it would take so long.

She was looking at the fireplace that was lit as it wasn't connected to the floo network for security reasons Hermione thought. She hears someone walk into the living room and when she turns around she sees Fleur standing there. Fleur said "Erminny it is good I found you. I need to talk to you and the others."

Hermione immediately knew and asked, "it is about Gabby isn't it?"

Fleur nodded and thought in French 'Erminny isn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing, but why did she have to have such a difficult name? Lucky Gabby helped me a bit with the pronounce of her name, I hope it is close enough."

Just when Hermione went to stand up Dobby pops in with 57 goblins. Hermione dropped her wand to her hand. Fleur said, "Erminny don't."

Hermione knew why Fleur said it and Hermione didn't want to attack the goblins but she needed to know why they were here in this force. Hermione asked, "Dobby why are did you bring all the goblins here we already have guards I don't think Harry would want to bother the honorable Goblin Nation anymore."

Dobby wanted to talk when the goblin captain Shieldbreaker said "Lady Potter I am the captain of the third royal guard squad Shieldbreaker. King Ragnok has discovered a traitor and the traitor said that at least one guard posted here wants to hurt Lord Potter and there is also an assassin that wants to hurt Lord Potter although it is unknown if the assassin is already here or not."

Hermione and Fleur look shocked. Shieldbreaker said something in Gobbledegook and the royal guard's close ranks and the goblin specialist start to examine the room before clearly the captain of the specialist squad nodded.

Shieldbreaker said "Lady Potter could you please tell me where the other guards are stationed?"

Hermione didn't know but Fleur did. Fleur said "Captain, the other guards stay in the house closest to the manor. They have three shifts with five guards each at all times. There are three guards in the main hall and two at the house entrance which they stay in but have a clear view of the entrance from the manor."

Shieldbreaker nodded and ordered something as the guards grab their weapons although around 10 from the 25 guards carry a large shield with a sword that Hermione remind herself at what the Romans used.

The ten guards go into two lines of five while the other 15 join them in five per line behind the first two lines with shields and swords. They enter the entrance hall as the living room is adjacent to the entrance hall. The three guards are surprised and when Shieldbreaker shouted something the three goblins put all their weapons on the ground that are three spears and three swords still in their sheaths.

Shieldbreaker pointed to one squad of Goblin specialist and the captain nodded. The squad slowly examined the entrance hall when they nodded Shieldbreaker said "Lady Potter, King Ragnok sends his apologies for the problem. We are here to get the goblin traitor or Gringotts forbid traitors while the specialist squads will examine every room to find any trace of the assassin and set up traps that will capture and expose the assassin or any other invisible threats. After we have secured the other guards the other goblin squad will do the same to the grounds and houses that are under the wards."

Shieldbreaker walks with his guards towards the entrance door but leaves five guards in the entrance hall to look after the three goblins as for now they are prisoners. As soon as Shielbreaker was outside he walks towards the house where he sees two goblins. When he orders them to drop their weapons only one drops his weapons while the other snarls and refuses. Shieldbreaker ordered again when he again refused Shieldbreaker orders and non-lethal takedown within a minute the goblin was down was minimal injury while he was bound.

Before Shieldbreaker and the guards can enter the room the captain and the nine other squad members rush out with weapons drawn. Shieldbreaker said, "Captain Krugnuk order you squad members to drop their weapons."

Captain Krugnuk knew Captain Shieldbreaker as most Captains even between normal and royal captains know each other. Krugnuk immediately ordered his fellow squad members when four refused and lunged forward slightly injuring but not killing three from their own squad and two from the royal guards. As Krugnuk and his members have dropped all their weapons they moved to the side and Shieldbreaker again ordered a non-lethal takedown. After almost 5 minutes only one was taken down and they have injured four more royal guards.

When a few minutes later one of the traitors cut down a royal guard and killed him Shieldbreaker has enough and screamed in Gobbledegook "that is it, lethal takedown is allowed, take them down."

It was less than three minutes later two of the traitors were killed, one very badly injured and would probably not live to see the next day and one traitor was bound without serious injury. Shieldbreaker ordered the slightly injured to carry their fellow death traitors and help the seriously injured while he ordered the other guards who voluntarily drop their weapons carry the killed royal guard.

The royal guards were better trained and have better weapons and armor together with the sheer number of guards helped with the low number of casualties on both sides with only three deaths at the moment with maybe a fourth if the serious injury was too severe. Shieldbreaker left five guards outside when he sees that all members of the normal guard are accounted for. He sent two inside of the house to search for clues and evidence of any more traitors here or in Gringotts (or Goblin territory).

He orders the goblin specialties to start and if the ground and houses are clear to let the royal warders do their job and be the protection detail until Shieldbreaker returned outside. Royal warder captain Wardwall was in charge as Shieldbreaker's second was currently inside while one squad of specialist and the royal warder's squad has followed Shieldbreaker outside.

**1****st**** January 1998, entrance hall Potter Manor, Wales**

When Shieldbreaker, the remaining royal guards, the remaining normal guards, and traitors enter the entrance hall he sees Lord Potter on top of the stairs with his wand in one hand and the sword of Godric Gryffindor in the other. From where Shieldbreaker stood he could feel the power that Lord Potter poses and was a little bit in awe from the sight. Shieldbreaker knew one thing for certain, he hoped he would never anger Lord Potter as he would prefer to fight one of the dragons below Gringotts with his bare hands as he would have a larger chance to survive. He had awe for Lord Potter. There were three he had more awe from and that is King Ragnok, Account Manager Bonecrusher and his head of his clan. Bonecrusher was the best fighter beside King Ragnok for the last three generations even though Bonecrusher became an Account Manager after his father died. The head of his clan is always in the top five in the last two generations.

**1****st**** January 1998, Heir's bedroom, Potter Manor (earlier the same day)**

Harry suddenly woke up with his wand in his hand. Harry has felt something that woke him up that he never felt before. When he tried to find what was happening his mind told him it was one of the wards and what he felt was that a large force had entered the manor or grounds. When he tried focus he knew it was inside the manor but he doesn't know where. He immediately grabbed his clothes and put the sword loosely on his back.

**1****st**** January 1998, Potter Manor**

Harry leaves his bedroom not feeling rested. He tries to find what the wards told him. He feels the wards are guiding him downstairs. He slowly descents as the force could have already moved away from where they entered. Harry found it weird he didn't hear spellfire or the goblin guards. It took a few minutes to check the second-floor bedroom and he looked in all except two bedrooms, the Delacour's bedroom minus Fleur and Dan and Emma's bedroom as he didn't found he had the right. He was doubting to check the other bedrooms but he needed to know what was happening also most bedrooms were occupied by his wives or future wives and only looked inside nothing more so even if it was one of the other girls. He was trying to keep them safe so he thought the look in was justified. It was almost quiet on the other side to he listed for a second before going to the first floor avoiding the library as he didn't hear screams from there.

On the first floor, he immediately went to the hospital wing and sees that every occupant was asleep or talking and none were hurt. He left before someone could talk and notice him. He continues to look in every bedroom except Remus and Dora's bedroom, Bill and Fleur's bedroom and Lord and Lady Greengrass's room as soon as he didn't hear anything from his side.

It took almost 15 minutes before he reached the top of the stairs looking to the front door and 'large' entrance hall. He immediately grabbed his sword in his left hand when he still had his wand in his right hand. When he looks from on top of the stairs into the entrance hall he sees three goblin guards without weapons as the weapons lay on one side of the entrance hall while the goblin guards were on the other side but what drawn Harry attention were five goblin guards that looked like they were guards for the three goblins that looked like prisoners for now.

He sees Hermione standing while Katie runs into the entrance hall followed by Luna who didn't run. They see him and went towards him, but when Katie run out of the kitchen it alerted the other girls. All Harry's (future) wives rush to Harry. Before they reach him he shouts "WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

The girls fell his power again and were trying to not get aroused what was a losing battle. The girls stopped hallway the stairs as getting closer would be a bad idea. A goblin guard walk to the base of the stairs and bowed while at that moment the entrance door opened and more goblins walk in.

Hermione, Katie, and Luna thought to each other because of the Lady Potter ring Katie thought 'we need to tell Harry he needs to stop radiating his power.'

Hermione thought 'it is intoxication….. and delicious.'

Hermione was slowly losing the battle against her hormones that she tried to suppress in school and in the tent. She wasn't of stone and found her relief while she was in school and at home, but not in the tent. Now she was married to Harry and she almost lost it last night. Harry was the smart one last night. Hermione thought last night was just a slip-up. She doesn't know every day she was losing the battle to her hormones more and more, it was just a matter of time as she thought she could control it.

Luna thought 'Harry will calm down soon, but isn't this arousing, a protective and powerful Harry. I will guide him to his bed after this so he can have a peaceful rest. I will make sure of it.

Hermione and Katie at the same time shouted 'LUNA' in their mind while looking at Luna that had an 'innocent' smile on her face.

Shieldbreaker explained what has happened and Harry thanked Shieldbreaker while slowly Harry's magic starts to decrease. Harry put his sword in the sheath on his back while he put the wand away.

Harry asked "I don't want to be impolite, but could you ask King Ragnok, Account Manager Bonecrusher or both to sign a parchment with what has happened here. I just want to be sure that my family and friends are safe certainly with the civil war we are in."

If it was anybody else he would have found it disrespectful but as he was Lord Potter with his reasoning Shieldbreaker understand doesn't mind and said "of course Lord Potter. I will ask King Ragnok, Account Manager Bonecrusher or both so they could verify why we are here. The specialists while place traps for invisible threats and normal threats inside the manor but also on the grounds. The royal wards are going to check if the other warders did their job well enough and not that the wards are weak, inactive or wrongly erected."

Harry nodded and said "I want to thank you beforehand Captain Shieldbreaker and as soon as you got the parchment with King Ragnok and Account Manager Bonecrusher's signature and if possible one or both of their seals beside the Gringotts seal and show it to me everything would be alright. If you don't manage to find me give it to anyone else or ask for Dobby and they will get it to me."

Shieldbreaker bowed and ordered in Gobbledegook and grabbed the rope Dobby was giving but took it with him when they left the living room. Shieldbreaker said, "Lord Potter is you don't mind we wait until the other squads are done so they can leave with me but afterward I will return to Potter Manor."

Harry nodded and said "of course. Thank King Ragnok and Account Manager Bonecrusher for his swift and powerful intervention but also, of course, you, your squad and all your clans. As my eyes don't deceive me I see there are casualties. I hope that these were the only casualties and mourn there passing as they protected me, my family, my friends, the Goblin Nation and their brothers in arms. May the traitors never end their suffering before the last enemy."

Harry said "Dobby."

Dobby pops in and said, "what can Dobby do for Master Harry."

Harry said, "Dobby I hope you slept well."

Dobby hugged Harry's leg and said "Master Harry is so good to Dobby. Yes, Master Harry, Dobby slept well."

Harry smiled and said "that is great. Could you please bring Shieldbreaker with the other squad when they are done back to Gringotts, but just when Shieldbreaker said you can and after that wait until Shieldbreaker can return here."

Dobby nodded, popped next to Shieldbreaker and grabbed the rope already. Harry sees that more people have walked out of the kitchen. He sees Fleur close to the stairs and said "Fleur after Shieldbreaker gets back can you guide them so they can choose a place to stay. They can stay in the house from the other guards but also can stay inside the manor's soldier quarters. There is a place for about 40 to 50 soldiers if I remember correctly."

Harry knew about the size of all the quarters as got that information when the seal gave him information about the manor. The door opens and Bill, Narcissa, and Antione almost ran inside. Bill bows for the Shieldbreaker as he sees that he is the captain of a royal guard squad. There is only one higher captain position and that is the king's personal guard captain beside being of the royal family as Bill is just a year or two away from being a senior curse breaker.

Bill is second in command from his curse breakers in Egypt where Fleur an apprentice from is. Bill was returned from Egypt when Voldemort was reborn as King Ragnok trusted Harry as a Potter and knew about the friendship with the Weasley's like Bill (and later Fleur) is. Also, Bill was a trusted curse breaker that believed Harry. He is also good at casting wards that could provide profit as they sell wards and Bill (with Fleur) could cast powerful wards and modify wards to key in goblin wards or direct the owner to take down the ward so Bill can cast the ward so it would work together and not intervene the goblin wards which make one or both inactive if they intervene which each other, the wizard and goblin ward.

Before Shieldbreaker explains to Bill, Narcissa and Antione what happened everybody in the kitchen has walked out into the entrance hall. Everybody knows except Appoline and Gabby but they will learn that soon as Antione and Fleur will tell them.

Harry had used most of his strength and magical core to keep standing and talking with the goblins. When he wants to take a step down the stairs Hermione says in his mind 'stop Harry you are tired.'

Luna continued and said 'Harry let me lead you to your bed. You need to rest.'

Because of the Lady Potter rings, Hermione and Katie heard what Luna said and Katie said 'we will help you to Harry.'

Hermione said to the other girls "Harry is still tired. I, Katie and Luna will guide Harry to his bed and make sure he will rest."

The other girls nodded and walk toward the first floor of the library event though mostly Astoria and Susan were unhappy. Astoria as she is the future Lady Black and Susan's caring Hufflepuff side was fighting as letting others take care of Harry, but she knew she couldn't help Harry as she couldn't reach the family floor…. yet.

Almost 15 minutes later Hermione, Katie, and Luna walk into the library while they were blushing. Hermione said to the other girls but mostly to Harry's girls that Harry was resting right now and that before he went to bed he took a nourishment potion gratefully provided by Ragnok, Bonecrusher and the Goblin Nation and that he needed to take another one when he wakes up hopefully today.

**1****st**** January 1998, Order safe house, Northern Wales**

Ginny woke up and immediately she smelled Harry scent while she sees sunlight coming in through the window. She slept through the night for the first time in a long time even though it was barely past sunrise. She feels really rested that was certain for the first time in a long time. Ginny knew it was all for seeing Harry safe and his scent that she had from his Quidditch shirt all night long.

She felt very happy as she put the Lady Potter ring on her desk before she went to her adjacent bathroom to take a refreshing shower to start her day that was the best day after she broke up with Harry. True she was together with Harry again but that didn't matter. She looked in the mirror after the shower and she feels better and also looks better after seeing Harry and her best friends Hermione and Luna especially Luna safe as she was taken by Death Eaters. She walks back in her room and started dressing. She decided to leave the ring on the desk until she could talk to her father. She closed the door and went downstairs for breakfast.

When she comes downstairs she is surprised. Nobody was downstairs not even her mother. Normally her mother was the first one awake and was already preparing breakfast. Ginny went back to her room to grab a book before heading down again.

**1****st**** January 1998, kitchen, order safe house**

It took almost two hours before Mrs. Weasley comes down quickly followed by Mr. Weasley, the twins, Angelina, Alicia and Verity. Charlie came in from the outside with a Daily Prophet he got from somewhere. About an hour later Ron hasn't come downstairs. Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to literally drag him down for breakfast. Fortunately, during breakfast, no one was talking about Harry or Hermione as the Death Eaters and Tom were quiet this new year and the Daily Prophet was mostly about things that happened last year as the death of Dumbledore and the 'unfortunate' murder of Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, and Lady Abbot. The Daily Prophet also talked about 'unfortunate' deaths, but everybody knew they were murdered but was not classified as murdered like Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones and Lady Abbot were. The Daily Prophet said that muggles were dangerous and should be happy that 'suddenly' muggles started to die again everybody knew muggles were murdered by Death Eaters and supporters from Tom (but not Death Eaters).

The Daily Prophet also wrote about the party that Umbridge organized in one of the larger rooms in the ministry, large enough for a ball and party. There was one large report about the kidnapping of Frank and Alice Longbottom and Madam Longbottom giving a reward for the location from Frank and Alice while honestly showing tears in her eyes that nobody could fake.

Ginny and Arthur didn't have an opinion except that Harry should let Augusta and Neville know, but didn't say it as nobody else knew that Frank and Alice were okay now and recovering at Potter manor. Ginny stayed most of her day in her room and only left for dinner. Unfortunately, she couldn't talk to her father as her mother barely left her father alone and if she did Charlie was with him and if none she couldn't reach him before someone was with him. She couldn't ask for a private talk with her father as she didn't want to attract attention, her mother wanted to be present and unlike Bill, she couldn't blame it on anything too important. She wanted her father's opinion on letting know about her marriage with Harry and everything else.

**1****st**** January 1998, Library, Potter Manor**

Everybody except the Delacour's (including Fleur), Bill, Narcissa, Dora, Jacob, Isabel, Dan, and Emma were in the library. Bill was talking with Fleur just outside the library. Fleur wanted to talk with Bill to not interrupt her will she will talk with Harry's (future) wives as it was important for Gabby. Narcissa was in the hospital wing talking with Andromeda, Dora, Frank, and Alice while Kingsley, Bella, Mr. Ollivander, and Mr. Fortescue were still asleep. Dan and Emma thought Hermione had a good idea and were talking with Jacob and Isabel about the whole multiple wives' laws, but also how they feel about it as both their daughters were part of it even with the same man. Antione wanted to talk to Appoline but he would stay away until she or Fleur said it was okay instead he was in the kitchen talking with Remus.

Antione started to reconsider his opinion about Harry. He was still hesitant but his son-in-law was unrelenting that Harry was a good man and was against almost everything he said. Everything Antione said that was slightly putting Harry is a bad light was everything that he heard from Dumb-le-dore, Fudge, Umbridge, and Scrimgeour. He knew that the Weasley family was close to Harry and that why he didn't believe Bill even though he partially didn't want to believe him although he still trusted Bill about everything else and liked him being his oldest daughter's mate.

Antione was surprised when Narcissa Black, the ex-mother of Harry's school bully, rival and arch-enemy was telling about Harry's school life with was extremely biased as Narcissa heard anything from her ex-son but even then it was better than what he heard from Dumb-le-dore, Fudge, Umbridge, and Scrimgeour even if it was only slightly and you don't think about anything bad Draco said about Harry while only using the 'facts'.

Fleur walked into the library and asked "girls can I talk to you somewhere private?"

Hermione nodded and walked out of the library and every girl follows. They walk to the living room as Jacob, Isabel, Dan and Emma walked to the bedroom of Jacob and Isabel while they were talking in it after Jacob and Isabel used a silencing charm and locking charm. Harry felt it but he was asleep and it wasn't malicious for him, the (Potter) family, friends, the occupants or the manor itself.

When Fleur walked into the living room and turned around and she was surprised as every girl followed her. Nobody noticed that everyone followed as every girl was thinking why to follow her or in Hermione's case where her parents were and maybe already talking with Jacob and Isabel, in Katie's case hoping to get some alone time with Harry quickly while Luna thought was about the future she saw small glances from while also thinking to have some alone time with Harry, but not as first even though she wanted as soon as possible.

Fleur said, "sorry girls I only meant Arry's mates and future wives."

Fleur noticed a couple of girls with a saddened expression on the faces as they are neither. Fleur said before she could think about it "let me extended it to the girls that are interested in Harry as a romantic interest."

Fleur was shocked by herself and thought 'sorry 'Arry … and Gabby.'

Fleur's Veela said it as her Veela was a creature of love because of Bill being her mate and they are married (or at least a romantic relationship). Her Veela saw the opportunity of love to grow to someone close to her, her Veela couldn't resist.

A couple of girls left but as few were doubting. When Padma and Parvati stand up to leave Hermione said: "seriously Padma and Parvati?"

Su said "you don't have to lie Padma. I remember the lovesick eyes. I learned that Harry gave you the presents. Don't try to deny it."

Padma blushed. Hermione said, "isn't that right Parvati?"

Parvati also started to blush while giggling a little as she also had those lovesick eyes according to Lavender.

Susan saw that Megan remained seated and said "I knew it, Megan. You said no but I always thought you were lying. Hannah, you were right."

Hannah stood up and said "I told you, Susan, she had the same look as you had in your eyes when you saw him especially when he flew or smiled mostly both. I like Harry and I am very sorry for our second year and also for our fourth but I am not in love with hem like most are. Sorry."

Susan said, "don't worry Hannah."

Hannah sighed and said, "I hope Harry doesn't mind and send me away."

Hermione started to turn red. Daphne and Tracey saw it and immediately put her hand over her mouth. She barely managed to keep Hermione seated when Luna and Katie also started to show signs of getting mad.

Susan saw it and said "Hannah you are one of my best friends but you should leave the room immediately as the Ladies Potter aren't happy with you right now. Also, I am sure Harry wouldn't send you away certainly not with the civil war out there and you are the only Abbot left after your mother got killed after …. Auntie Amelia. As you got no family left Harry would do anything I help you I just know it."

Hannah said "sorry" and quickly left the room probably returning to the library. Lisa and the MacDougal twins immediately followed. Sally-Anne avoided looking at anyone and remained seated.

Susan saw that and said "seriously Sally you too? I thought you liked Ernie."

Sally-Anne said "no he is a right git sometimes and is also not very nice to houses lower than him or muggleborns. Not a bad as the Death Eaters but if you don't count the torture or worse from the Death Eaters do it isn't a big difference. Ernie is a bigot as he is a pureblood and while he dislikes muggleborn, he does not dislike half-bloods and never calls muggleborns by the name mudblood, but he does act like Draco inside Hufflepuff as you know."

A couple of other girls (none Slytherin's as they have too many examples) were thinking about other wizards in their year and house who act like Draco.

Susan nodded about what Sally-Anne said about Ernie seeing himself as the prince of Hufflepuff and Merlin's gift to witches.

Susan thought 'if there is a gift for witches from Merlin it is without a doubt Harry with how loving, caring and kind he is not mentioning handsome. Neville is an acceptable second gift from Merlin, I remember Hannah swooning at Neville when he got more confident in his fourth and fifth year. Hannah almost went crazy last year when she saw Neville the first few days, if I didn't stop Hannah it would only be a matter of time before Hannah threw herself at Neville or drag him into a broom closet and Neville wouldn't like that or I at least said so well maybe he would but he is like Harry first a girlfriend and boyfriend before snogging in a broom closet or more. Neville is nice and I like him but I am in love with Harry.'

Sally-Anne said, "and I think Hannah likes him weirdly enough."

Susan laughed and said, "please Hannah liking Ernie, I would seriously reconsider her being my best friend and would seriously doubt her taste in men."

Susan was only half-joking.

Susan hasn't stopped talking and said "Hannah barely likes Ernie she kind of tolerates him I guess. Ernie is like Draco in regard to houses. He thinks he is important as his house if an ancient and noble one like Hannah's. He even tried to court me to improve his standing but I already knew I was betrothed to Harry, but even if I didn't I don't like Ernie."

Sally-Anne said, "I knew you didn't like him even before you told us you were betrothed to Harry, but Hannah….."

Susan interrupts Sally-Anne and said "was stupid to listen to him in our second year and fourth year as she doesn't like him and everything he said were rumors or blatant lies. Hannah is in love with Neville wasn't that obvious. But you love Harry he?"

Sally-Anne said "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't when you said that you had a marriage contract with Harry. I didn't want to intrude. I never knew about the law you told us about when you retold the story of what happened at Gringotts."

Susan said "the law is not common knowledge and rarely used but never revoked. I think most houses even in the wizengamot don't know or don't remember the law especially because only two wizards can use the law. Neville for House Longbottom and Harry for House Potter, Black, and Peverell. Peverell is one of the very, very, very, few exceptions. After the war against Grindelwald and the first war against Tom, many houses including most ancient and most noble have died or squibbed out. I think Gryffindor and Slytherin could also use it as they got even more significance in our history than the Peverell story and legend."

Flora and Hestia (Carrow) were looking at each other as this was the one thing they never told each other that they both like Harry, but they were afraid they would be sent away as they were Slytherins and didn't have a marriage contract with Harry. Astoria as best friend noticed that and went to sit with them showing her support. She is the future Lady Black so having her with you would go a great length in being accepted. Fay and Penelope tried to resist after Harry saved them but it was impossible to resist. They saw the hero Harry but both were old enough to understand that even though they saw the hero Harry they have really fallen for him, not Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived.

When Daphne and Tracey were sure when Hannah was gone and 'safely' in the library they let go of Hermione and removed their hands from her mouth. Hermione angered has decreased mostly because of Luna although Luna also was mad for a moment. Katie and Hermione were calmed down by Luna in their mind.

Fleur said "okay first of all I 'ope for the girls that aren't bonded to 'Arry or 'ave a marriage contract you need to talk to 'Arry's wives and mates to maybe 'ave a chance with 'Arry, but that is not why I am 'ere. I am 'ere to ask for one thing and that is to allow Gabby to also be with 'Arry. I know we 'ave no right to ask you or 'Arry but as soon as a Veela choose their mate or better said magic from the Veela choose the mate were the Veela is happy with but also that would make powerful children, is magical strong so the mate can also satisfy the Veela's sexual urges so the Veela will become a creature of love not of lust that Veela's without a mate or their 'chosen' mate is. The magic from Veela can only choose one mate even if the mate dies."

Hermione looks around and saw in most of the girls compassion for Gabby and when they noticed Hermione looking at them almost everybody nodded especially Astoria, Daphne, Tracey, Susan, and Su while Katie and Luna agreed in her mind that they would give Gabby a chance as she also deserves a chance to be happy even if it is with Harry.

Hermione said, "okay Fleur, I guess we can at least talk with Gabby."

When everybody nodded again Fleur said "c'est formidable d'entrendre ça. Come on let's go to Gabby."

Hermione understood the French. Fleur said 'that is great to hear.' They all followed Fleur to the second floor.

**1****st**** January 1998, second floor, Potter Manor**

Fleur said, "I will go in first so when you go in Gabby won't attack you."

Almost a minute later Fleur said, "come on in."

**1****st**** January 1998, the Delacour's bedroom, second floor, Potter Manor**

The girls were shocked when they walked in. Gabby had tousled hair and around Gabby were scorch marks. When the girls walk in Gabby managed to say "Hello Hermione, Luna and everyone else."

Gabby was happy that she managed to speak Hermione's name correctly even if as barely sounded like her name as even with her accent she could speak English rather well better than Fleur and about the same as her mother while Antione as France ambassador spoke English almost without an accent.

Hermione asked, "what happened here?"

Gabby was a bit ashamed and when she didn't say anything Appoline said "Gabby felt Harry's magic when she was focussing on her Veela and that made her lose herself a bit. She released some of her magic that Veela's have including fire and claws."

The girls nodded and most of them thought something along the line from 'that explain the little barely noticeable claw marks on the ground, her tousled hair and the scorched mark in a ring around Gabby but why was it in a ring around her.'

Hermione said, "Gabby we know that Harry is your mate but you can't scare us away as we all love Harry as do you or at least your human side does but according to all the marks in the room your Veela side want Harry in a more sexual way but doesn't love him any less."

Gabby looked very disappointed and avoid looking at anyone by looking at the ground. Hermione continued "Gabby we are okay if you love Harry and want to be with him but you need to understand you will not be the only one. Everybody in this room except Fleur and your mother, of course, loves Harry as you do."

Gabby looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes, but Hermione didn't know if it was happiness or disappointment. Gabby almost whispered "really?"

Hermione nodded before saying "we will accept you if you accept us to be also the mates for Harry and are your sister-wives. You must also know that when Harry accepts you he will never love you any less than one of us, he may need to get to know you more before he loves you the same as us but he will love you."

Gabby was deliriously happy but her smile disappeared and said "I want to but I don't know if I can control the Veela inside me. My Veela is trying to break free and take Harry for me and only me. I can control it but every day I am close to Harry my resolve weakens. I don't know how long I can last maybe it is better …"

Gabby started sobbing before she continued "go go b-back toooo Fran-France and t-try to to forget … about H-Harry as I am no-not s-s-sure if my-my Ve-Veela can ac-accept you a-a-all as Harry's ma-mate."

Gabby is suddenly crushed as she gets hugged by Luna immediately followed by Susan while Luna dragged Hermione and Katie with her to hug Gaby with her. Gabby feels her Veela reaching out but her Veela doesn't lash out. Appoline and Fleur want to push them away as does Gabby as all three were afraid the Veela in Gabby would lash out but when they see Gabby's Veela does not. They were all surprised as normally the Veela would lash out as the girls especially those that hug her are the rivals for her mates heart and love.

When Gabby feels that her Veela doesn't lash out she stopped pushing and even starts hugging back. Gabby suddenly start feeling a connection to all the girls that hug her. She feels her Veela feeling their honesty but also the real love for Harry. She feels Hermione the most, but also an overwhelming feeling to trust her. In Gabby's mind, she feels that Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Kattie, and Astoria are the most important and are like Harry's most important wives at this moment.

After a few minutes, Hermione said "girls come here. I think if you al hug Gabby and accept her, her Veela will try to accept you."

Gabby said, "that is only because you Hermione, Luna, Katie, Astoria, and Ginny accept them and my Veela feels she must accept them like you, Luna, Katie, Ginny, and Astoria do."

Hermione wanted to ask but Luna and Katie in her mind say she could do that later. Hermione stepped away as did Luna, Katie, and Astoria step away. Ten minutes later all the girls have hugged Gabby and Gabby's Veela only tries to lash out twice. One against Daphne and the other was against Penelope. Daphne used her ice-persona against Gabby as she was afraid for the Veela to steal Harry away from her.

Harry was melting Daphne's ice heart and she started to remember Harry as Harry the-boy-she-loves. She tries to drop her persona which barely succeeded. She knew if Harry accepted Gabby so would she but until Harry did she would not. Daphne knew the second Harry does so would she. She hated that Harry had such kind of power over her she already saw he has with Luna and partially Ginny.

Gabby's Veela tries to lash out against Penelope as she never met her while all the others were at Hogwarts when she stayed there after Christmas until the end of the year. She also felt Penelope to also be against her not her Veela side but her human side her Veela tried to protect her, but before the Veela could attack Penelope said "Gabrielle please don't dominate Harry's free time. We all love him."

Gabby understands that Penelope was also afraid but more of her human side than Veela. Gabby thinks 'is Penelope afraid because we look almost the same but I may a bit better while I am 5 years younger. She is really a muggleborn as she is more afraid of my human side while Daphne, pureblood and magically raised that is why she is more afraid of my Veela side.'

Gabby nodded at Penelope's request and she felt her Veela remain calm and somehow content. Hermione smiled and said "Gabby could you wait a bit before going to Harry. We need to talk to him but he is sleeping right now as yesterday cost him a lot of magic. As Harry is still coming in his new power he is under a lot of pressure as is his body and magical core."

Gabby nodded. Luna said, "Gabby what is needed for your bond to start?"

All the girls look shocked at Luna before looking at Gabby. Gabby blushed while avoiding looking at the others. Hermione managed to say "what bond Luna?"

Luna said "her soul bond with Harry as she is a Veela she would have another way to start the bond at least that is what the Nargles tell me. It is also why she accepts us, she already feels a pull to Harry at least the Nargles think so."

None of the girls wanted to think about the way a Veela would start a bond especially a soul bond. Hermione said, "Gabby we have accepted you but let us talk to Harry first about you."

Gabby didn't like it but deep down she knew Hermione was right to request that and Gabby said: "okay Hermione, I understand."

Hermione smiled and said "we got a few hours left before dinner. I am going to the library."

Luna said, "I am going to the hospital wing looking how Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue are doing and hope the Wrackspurts doesn't have infested the hospital wing and the Nargles haven't stolen anything.."

Susan said "I am going to join you, Luna. Harry left me to look after Lord and Lady Longbottom after all. Parvati, Padma, and Fay why don't you join me, maybe you can tell me them more things about Neville? Maybe ask Hannah to as she looked at Neville since our third year. I am certain she see things we missed, but we will go first. Luna, maybe you could tell about the battle in the Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries"

Parvati, Padma, and Fay nodded and Penelope wanted to tag along but before she could suggest it, Daphne, Astoria, and Tracey looked at her. Astoria nodded at Daphne and Daphne asked if she could speak with Penelope in Daphne's (Astoria's, Tracey's and the Carrow twins) bedroom. It was the only bedroom with an extra bed thanks to Kreacher the night before as the Carrow twins are Astoria best friends not counting Daphne and Tracey that was almost also an older sister for Astoria.

Penelope nodded. Katie said "I am going to take a nap. I feel tired."

Sally-Anne and Megan join Hermione to the library as Sally-Anne and Megan wanted to find the law Susan mentioned and they knew both would look for it with one look at each other and nodded. Gabby said, "I agree with Katie I will also take a nap."

Apolline said, "I will go talk to Antione."

Fleur said, "I will go find Beel and 'elp the goblins find a place to stay if they haven't already."

Everybody went their own way.

**1****st**** January 1998, King Ragnok's office, Gringotts **

Ragnok was waiting for the return of Shieldbreaker hopefully with the traitors all alive. Shieldbreaker walked in with Dobby, both specialist squads and the royal warders. It took almost two hours after Harry was guided back to bed before Dobby could take the goblins back to Gringotts.

Ragnok saw three dead bodies floating in after Shilebreaker including one severely injured. It seems someone sends for a healer as Healer Bronzefist was examining him here in his office. Ragnok decided to first ask the specialist squads.

The captain from the first squad answered Ragnok's question if they found someone or something. The captain bowed and said "King Ragnok we have searched the grounds, the houses on the grounds and the Potter Manor unless the top floor as we couldn't enter. We are sure that a threat couldn't enter the top floor."

The captain grabbed a crystal and put it on the desk from Ragnok. The captain stepped back and said "we have three crystal. King Ragnok you got the first one. We still have the other two that we give to Captain Shieldbreaker for one to keep and the other to Lord Potter. The crystal will light up if the trap has captured someone or detected a threat invisible or not. It only works if the threat wants to severely wound or kill someone inside the manor."

Ragnok nodded and said, "I hope that I won't work against pranks or similar spells or charms but also it doesn't hurt anyone else at Potter Manor, but also that it would be almost impossible to come close to the manor without detection or captured by traps."

The captains from the specialist squads nodded. Ragnok saw that and said "that is great news. Place the other two crystal on my desk and then I want to thank you as I am sure Lord Potter would also. You are dismissed."

The captain placed the two crystal on Ragnok's desk. He stepped back and both squads bows before leaving. Ragnok asked "royal warders report, Captain Wardwall."

Captain Wardwall bows and said "King Ragnok, as you have ordered we examined the wards placed by the warders you have sent before. We found sufficient wards that would take time to take them down and Lord Potter would feel the wards losing power and eventually breaking. We don't know for sure but we think Lord Potter can feel when they are about to break down. They have tied our wards, wardstones and main wardstone with the wardstone that the manor has so they can strengthen each other to add protection. We tried to add wards but we could only add one ward. The ward is to stop all portkeys even Goblin portkeys like wizard will say. Only authorized Portkeys can enter or leave the grounds and Potter Manor."

"There are two ways for Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin to authorize a portkey. He needs to let the Portkey have 3 drops of his blood including using one of his Lord rings to pour magic in the Portkey will he can set a password, phrase or time. He can also put 7 seven blood drops to make the Portkey stronger and can program the Portkey to a safe place in the programmed location if it has a safe location. He needs to add his other family names to his property otherwise only Lord Potter and Ladies Potter can authorize Portkeys from and to the manor. His ladies can use their rings to authorize Portkey. I have here the instructions as we wanted to let you know first King Ragnok."

"There is one last thing I want to let you know King Ragnok. The wards will take longer to get adequate power. They probably haven't noticed that there was almost no magical power in and around the manor. There was almost no magical power left as if it was empty besides the house-elves for more than 16 years. The house magic as all magical households have the longer they stay in a house or manor will slowly become stronger with will strengthen the ward. We have placed extra runes so the wards will get stronger faster but we cannot improve the magic from regaining in the manor. We guess that it would take at least 10 days to two weeks to have the wards have gained adequate power to withstand a 'small' attack but will not be near full power. However, we don't know when the wards will have full power, but we think with the magical power or the occupants it will become stronger than we think possible right now but of course, it is not unlimited."

We think they will become just a bit below the royal chambers and maybe even as strong as Gringotts wards even though they don't have all wards. Lord Potter has rebounded the elves according to Dobby the house-elf. We don't know if Lord Potter knew but take will make the wards stronger earlier so it will take only 10 days to two weeks like I said if Lord Potter didn't it would take one month or two months for the wards to have adequate power but the elves will feed on Lord Potter's magic but Lord Potter would hardly feel it."

King Ragnok wrote the important things will he had the royal scribe write everything. After the meeting, he would look over what the royal scribe has written and the unimportant things would be removed so only the important things would be sent to Bonecrusher so Bonecrusher knows about the manor if Lord Potter allows it.

Ragnok thanked the warders and dismissed them. Ragnok looks at Shieldbreaker and said, "I see you have killed the traitors."

Ragnok has clearly stated to take them alive as they could give more information about traitors and needed to pay for their betrayal.

Shieldbreaker bows before saying "you ordered them alive, King Ragnok. We managed to get two traitors without severe injury. As you can see one is being examined and try to be saved by Healer Bronzefist but honestly I don't think he will see tomorrow according to all three of my medics as they tried to stabilize him before healing the small injuries that the others have sustained. The death traitors are death because I ordered a lethal takedown was authorized as just a few moments before they killed a guard from my squad as they refused to drop their weapons as Captain Krugnuk ordered."

Shieldbreaker said "Lord Potter was appreciative of the gesture but Lord Potter did want a letter of you King Ragnok that you ordered this. I understand because of the war. I request a letter with your signature, seal and Gringotts seal so we can show Lord Potter as prove that we are there on your orders, King Ragnok."

Ragnok nodded and grabbed another parchment to write the letter for Harry before SHieldbreaker would return to Harry. He gestured to go on to Shieldbreaker.

Shielbreaker told what happened at Potter Manor and who drops his weapons and who not, including the attacks of the traitors on his men and other things especially the power Lord Potter radiated. Ragnok understands one of maybe two other bounds were broken. When he was done he ordered his guard to take the traitors to the dungeon to wait for there sentencing he would do in the following days as he and his advisers will start tomorrow with Silverclaws clan if they supported him or know his actions. If not they wouldn't be sentenced if they or a few know they would be sentenced after them the traitors would be and after the traitors' their clans would be.

The other guards including Captain Krugnuk are allowed to return to there family but need to be available for questioning and will be suspended (with pay) until the question with the traitorous guards, their clans have been completed and the squad have gotten the required reinforcement so the squad is not understaffed (unless they go on an assignment that could require fewer guards).

**1****st**** January 1998, Potter Manor, Wales**

Half an hour later Shielbreaker returns with two crystals, one letter from Ragnok and one document with information also from Ragnok. Shieldbreaker gave it to Dobby. Dobby gave it to Hermione who put it in her bag except for the crystal as she would keep it in her pocket for now. Shieldbreaker and the guards decided to take the quarters inside the Manor. It was very comfortable and it was easier to defend and rotation with the guards. They were left to 24 guards and there would be 3 shifts of 8 guards every shift. Five in the entrance hall, two by the door that leads to the servant and guards quarters and one guard by the door for the sleeping quarters for the squad.

Harry woke up for dinner. He ate dinner, took his nourishment potion before leading to bed again this time Hedwig and Crookshanks went with Harry. Crookshanks went to sleep on the bed next to Harry and Hedwig on the head of the bed. Harry thought before he went to sleep 'need a perch for Hedwig and maybe fireplace here in my room not connected the floo for Crookshanks and I like it.'

**Let's end here. I had a bit of a writer's block that is why it took a bit longer than expected. I hope you will like the chapter as I am not certain. In the next chapter, Harry will learn more about the Potter family and what his vaults contain.**

**How was the talking between Hermione's parents and Daphne and Astoria's parents going?**

**Who will be awake in the hospital wing?**

**Will there be people able to leave?**

**Will Kingsley wake up and tell why he was in Daigon Alley?**

**Will Bella wake up and how would she react seeing Andromeda and Narcissa being older than here while Bella was the older sister?**

**Will Harry start to look through Bella's memories and will he do it alone?**

**All this and more if words count allow it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Please read and review (PM is also appreciated). **


	24. Dan and Emma understand, Nana and Mamgu

**First I want to answer the question for a guest.** His or her question is how often I update this story. **The answer:** I try to update at least 1 every 2 weeks sometimes more (as I work on two stories at the same time), depends if I got a writer's block or not, got the time or is inspiriting is hitting me. Most of the time the new chapters will be uploaded around Sunday evening or Monday (morning) local time (GMT +1). I am happy that you love the story and are eager for the upcoming chapters and if you haven't read my other story please check it out.

**Now let's start the chapter.**

**Chapter 24 Dan and Emma understand, Nana and Mamgu and Hermione's resolve weakens**

**1****st**** January 1998, Isabel and Jacob's bedroom, Potter Manor**

Dan, Emma, Isabel, and Jacob walked into the room after the Goblins captured their traitors and Harry was helped and guided to his bed by Hermione, Luna, and Katie. Dan said, "Isabel and Jacob if you don't mind me using your first name?"

Jacob said, "no problem Mr. Daniel Granger as we are practically family."

Dan said, "please just Dan as you said we are practically family I prefer to be called Dan by family."

Emma said, "You can call me just Emma as Dan said we are practically family."

Jacob and Isabel nodded. They waited until Dan or Emma to continue.

Dan said "I want to thank you both that we can talk to you. As you know we are what you call muggles. Hermione told us about what happened after she send us to Australia especially the last few days. I guess your daughters did that too?"

Again Jacob and Isabel nodded even though they saw most of the things the last few days and didn't need to be told. Dan continued "I and Emma were shocked when Hermione told us that she is married without our consent even though she didn't mean to do it, but if what she told us it is right then I would have put my money on it that something like that would happen. What shocked me and Emma the most was that she was okay being one of the wives and not the only wife."

Jacob and Isabel glanced at each other and both were getting angry. Emma noticed and said before Dan could continue "we are not here talking to you to stop your daughters to marry Harry if that is possible. After everything we heard about Harry, your daughters will be very happy and very lucky. We are here to talk to you about how you feel about losing both your daughters to the same wizard not because Harry is the-boy-who-lived but if you could help us come to terms with it. We are happy Hermione is happy, but still, it is difficult. We will not stop Hermione as she is happy with Harry and finally have the sister we couldn't give her. We like to know about the law Hermione mentioned but why it is important Harry is a Lord? What does it mean being a Lord in the magical world? We don't mean any disrespect but we think you could explain it to us certain as a man having multiple wives in other words polygamy is illegal in our world and as we have a witch as a daughter and live with a wizard, the muggle world."

Jacob and Isabel's anger disappeared almost immediately and understand that as muggles it seems weird event though in the magical world it is uncommon but mostly because of the few wizards that are able to use the law. After the war of Grindelwald, only a few remained and after the first war against Voldemort even fewer as only Harry and Neville are left.

There is one exception if you need to continue your line and you marry a witch that must also continue her line, which isn't needed if the witch doesn't have a wizengamot seat (or has a brother for the seat and continuation of the house), but that is house business. Only in this instance, a wizard can have two wives (in very few situations a third wife is allowed, but that hasn't happened in centuries). Only Harry and Neville can use the law to have more wives as Heir (or in Harry's case Lord) of a most ancient and most noble house.

Jacob said "I think Isabel and I understand. It looks weird and wrong in the muggle world. I and Isabel also had a marriage contract before we even started Hogwarts as we were childhood friends. We really liked each other from our childhood I think that is why our parents made a marriage contract between us. We were lucky that during Hogwarts our feelings for each other didn't decrease but rather increased. Also because of the marriage contract, she enjoyed the protection of my family that had a high standing as my family was the ancient and noble house of Greengrass and still do."

"After the war, our wealth increased with my family's company. My family created an import and export company generations ago. After the war, many dark families were being investigated and I used that to get suppliers and an increase in demand in Britain but also on the mainland and even a few in America. Because our wealth increased and I helped the wizarding world after the first with you-know-who or as the girls said Tom we earned the most noble title so my house is now called the ancient and most noble house of Greengrass."

Isabel decided to address the question the Grangers actually asked "Dan and Emma to answer your question. We are actually happy our daughters are with Harry especially when we knew it was Harry. We were put under pressure Lucius Malfoy and other dark families to sign a marriage contract for Daphne with Malfoy. Fortunately, before we were forced to sign we got word that the older marriage contract between Daphne and Harry was signed that Harry's mother and I drafted up but they couldn't sign before they were attacked and killed. The same day we got also word Astoria was betrothed with the Black heir. We were worried for a few days until Harry's godfather Sirius Black requested a meeting. We had the meeting not knowing it was Sirius Black until we were there."

"He told us that Draco Malfoy was not the Heir of house Black and we made oath so he revealed the real Heir was Harry but he wanted to tell him that before telling his Heir about the marriage contract. He let us go and at that time we didn't know he was the godfather of Harry but did promise he was not after Harry, that he was Lord Black and not the Heir and that he wasn't planning on hurting or killing the students of staff in Hogwarts. We asked for everyone but when he promised to not attack students or staff. We agreed that we would not send Aurors after him and he persuades us when he said that his Heir cannot be replaced by Draco Malfoy as long as he lived. The marriage contract had one important prerequisite, the Heir needed to wear the Heir ring to be able to marry her of the Lord ring is the previous Lord has died."

"Unfortunately Harry's godfather was killed two years ago in 1996…."

Dan interrupted "we know Hermione told us the summer before her sixth year barely two weeks after he was killed. We asked if something was wrong in the magical world as we felt something was wrong and told her whole adventure in the ministry and that you-know-who or better said Tom has returned and that the magical world was in the state of civil war."

Jacob and Isabel understood and Jacob said: "I guess it was a shock."

Dan and Emma nodded before Dan said: "yes, when she told it we were planning to pull Hermione out of Hogwarts and wait the war out in another country, Australia and France were our first options but Hermione didn't want to let Harry bear it alone and we didn't want to leave her."

Emma said to no one particular "that is probably the reason see send us away as we told her we didn't want her to do this alone."

Dan looked shocked and muttered quietly but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear "You are right we said that. We were stubborn and adamant even when she tried to save us. I start to think she did the only thing she couldn't think of anything else to get us to leave 'voluntarily' and be safe while she helped Harry."

Nobody said anything as Dan was thinking about his own words as Emma was also thinking about his words. Both were thinking that Hermione probably made the right decision even though they were still unhappy about it.

Isabel decided to get back to the reason they were talking and said "to get back to the topic like we said we don't mind that they are betrothed to Harry as we trust him to be his real father and mother's son and according to our daughters he is. But try looking it from our daughters or in your case your daughter's perspective. You said she never got the sisters or siblings she wanted, but now she does. I think and guess they see each other as sister-wives as they are not fighting with each other and if my guess is right you can see your daughter sister-wives as an extended and new part of your family as they are to us. There are almost your children also. It may be weird seeing that but after a while, you wouldn't think about it anymore. Just think about the large family you now have like you wanted and that all the children they would have will also be part of the family even if your daughter doesn't give birth to a couple of them."

Dan and Emma were thinking about what Isabel said as she had a point as her daughter was happy and Hermione love to have sisters, she didn't like being a single child.

Jacob said "I will tell you about why Harry is a Lord and why it is important. The wizarding world has a hierarchy that is based on wealthy, age of houses and many still count blood purity. Most older houses like my family, the Greengrass are considered rich and I will say we have a good-sized vault that is decently filled with money not counting a few family heirlooms. We live in quite a decent amount of luxury without financial problems. With the company, we can maintain a certain amount of luxury and have a nice manor even though this manor is larger, but it seems that the Potters didn't like to flaunt their wealth."

"Harry is the head of his house as he is a male and the least of his house so he is automatically the head and that means Lord Potter-Black and more. He got three other houses and one he can't take. Astoria and Daphne didn't explain and I didn't ask more as it isn't my place to know and Daphne agreed as I didn't allow her to tell much about our house even when Daphne wants him to become Lord Greengrass on my death or when I pass on the Lordship to him."

"Anyway as Harry is 17 he is an adult and able to take his Lordships what he did, that is also the reason your daughter wears the Lady Potter ring well one of them as Katie and Luna also wear one and maybe Ginevra Weasley also. She was at Gringotts but left to go back to the safe house where she is. We don't know where but her father was with her when she went back with the Portkey provided by the goblins. I hope he has the Black ring as I saw that Astoria was jealous at the Ladies Potter as she only wears the betrothed ring for the house of Black, like your daughter would wear for House Potter if Harry wasn't the lord."

"Well she would wear it as you put her in a marriage contract for her or when they kissed they decided to marry but didn't bond with it but planned to marry or Harry proposed to her she would get that ring but then for House Potter. I didn't give Daphne the ring for Harry yet and actually forgot as I just like Isabel was so happy that our daughters were safe and all the other excitement that I didn't cross my mind to give Harry the betrothed ring that is one of our family heirlooms from many generations ago when it was made."

Dan asked, "could you tell me more about the hierarchy in the wizarding world?"

Jacob said "of course. Harry is Lord Potter from the most ancient and most noble house of Potter and I suspect very wealthily especially as he is also Lord Black from the most ancient and most noble house of Black. The houses with the most respect and power are the most ancient and noble houses. There are currently four houses that still exist that have those titles. House Potter, House Black, House Longbottom, and House Bones. The oldest from those houses are House Potter and House Black unknown is which one was first. Closely second by House Longbottom only two or three generations after House Potter and have been allies for centuries that is the worst kept secret in the wizengamot and probably the wizarding world. House Bones is the last of the houses that was created. I don't know exactly when but I am certain House Potter, House Black, and House Longbottom was before that."

"It is widely known that House Potter, House Black, and House Longbottom are rich. There is not much know about House Bones regarding their wealth but the other house invested in quite a lot through the ages. They have the most ancient as they were in Britain before the creation of Hogwarts. They have the most noble title because of their wealth and helped the wizarding world that can by rebuilding or fighting what the Potters mostly did and that was always followed by their allies the Longbottom's but the Potters like Longbottom's have made a couple of creation. Harry Potter's ancestor Fleamont Potter the father of Harry's grandfather made Sleekeazy's Hair Potion that is a huge success and is a family secret. It is to make hair more manageable but has as a side-effect. It has unique results for redheads, although I don't know what the side-effect is."

Jacob continues and said "wealth is important but unfortunately the wizengamot and ministry is corrupt exactly now with Tom in power but even before it was known by almost everyone if not everyone that some people were bribed or threaten to support them, unfortunately, our DMLE was prohibited by the ministry who was corrupt to investigate different members. In the wizengamot different members tried to dismiss the minister the last one Cornelius Fudge or get permission to investigate the wizengamot and the ministry for corruption but every time the wizengamot reject with the majority from the members voted against it although, most time it was by a small margin."

"It may be wrong to say it like this but you are lucky that Hermione married Harry as with the power of Harry's house or better-said houses there is nothing Hermione, but also our daughter can't reach inside the ministry, St. Mungo's, become a professional Quidditch player or get apprenticeships by master from different subjects and in Harry's case, it will also help hugely if some want to work for Gringotts. All the things except Gringotts and becoming a Quidditch player is decided by most on the base of blood purity and because Hermione is muggleborn all long some others she wouldn't get a good-paying job in the ministry, St. Mungo's and getting apprenticeships if she wants that. Like I said most still choose on blood purity and house but not all, but all the limitations because of her 'blood purity' and having no house will disappear as the married the Lord from a most ancient and most noble house exactly like Harry's mother did and even only House Potter has a lot of power, pull and if needed favors, not mentioning House Black and House Peverell who both have power, pull and favors especially House Black. House Gryffindor and House Slytherin may don't have enough power or favors but certainly, have much political putt and get a lot of respect as two houses from Hogwarts are made by his ancestors."

"Harry is considered a pure-blood as he is male and his father was a pure-blood by law. If he was a girl or his mother was a pure-blood he would have been a half-blood even if he was a girl and the mother was a pure-blood. My house is a pureblood house and we have held on to tradition including marriage contracts, but we don't hate or dislike half-bloods and muggleborns like more pureblood houses do like the Malfoy's. I think you heard that name before?"

Dan and Emma nodded with anger in their eyes.

Jacob continued "as marriage contract are mostly done by pureblood house were House Potter is one from although most of the pureblood houses especially the dark families and staunch supporters from blood-purity or traditions if you don't count houses with grudges against House Potter don't consider them and certainly Harry not as a pure-blood but in this cause it doesn't diminish House Potter's power by the wealth, shares in many companies, money to charities and Harry's accomplishments but I don't mean defeating you know who when he was a baby, but I mean defeating and killing the monster of Slytherin, tri-wizard champion and fighting and surviving Tom three times as I heard rumors about the fight in the department of mysteries and believe Harry about fighting Tom at the end of the tri-wizard tournament not counting the rumors like the corporeal Patronus Harry supposedly cast in his third year. I wonder about that story may Harry could tell me when we have the time."

Jacob stopped talking to let the Grangers process as it was a lot to take in, but it helped them to learn more about the wizarding world Hermione never explained or could explain and Professor McGonagall never talked about this maybe she didn't know or didn't want to scare them. After almost an hour and Firewhsikey that Dobby happily provided after almost 15 minutes from the hour (before immediately leaving as Dobby still needed to help Shieldbreaker with going to Gringotts and back), Dan and Emma thanked Jacob and Isabel for explaining everything and decided to lie down to let everything sink in and take a nap hoping to easily process everything and silently thanking Harry, being happy for Hermione if Jacob was right that with House Potter backing her she could become anything she wanted. Dan and Emma were not doubting that Hermione would probably want to do apprenticeships in a few subjects.

**2****nd**** January 1998, Heir Bedroom, Potter Manor**

Harry woke up. He felt well-rested. He looked for his glasses and when he put them up he sees that he is alone in the bedroom except for Hedwig above and behind him sleeping at the head of his bed and Crookshanks at the end of his bed still sleeping. He had a bed as he had at Hogwarts but this bed had a wooden headboard where Hedwig was sitting on.

Harry looks at light shining in through one of the windows and sees a little red light shining in meaning the sun had just risen meaning probably nobody was awake yet. He remembered anything for yesterday and hoped that soon everything would slow down as the last week was exhausting, but he knew that he needed to be ready for Tom's revenge for losing Bellatrix, Narcissa, Wormtail if he even cared about Wormtail, the Lestrange brother from his inner circle like Bellatrix and the three Death Eaters in the hall (Harry remembered there talking and cloaking, when he was done he looked for the Dark Mark before Dobby popped him out and all three had the Dark Mark) while the Malfoy's and the other two did nothing.

Also, he lost his potential hostages or a fate worse than death in the form of Luna, Mr. Ollivander, and Mr. Forstescue. It was possible if Katie, Fay, and Penelope survived until Tom's return he could have used Legilimency and knew Katie and Fay were good friends and Katie now even more and Penelope was very loosely connected to Harry, but if she was close to Katie and Fay Penelope could still be used. He at least saved Katie, Fay, Penelope and … Luna.

Harry walked stepped out of his bed without waking Crookshanks or Hedwig and decide to take a shower first. While he is enjoying his short shower as he never had long when he lived with the Dursleys and also didn't have much time in the tent. He noticed that for the first time he shielded has stayed up and could only faintly hear Hermione, Luna, and Katie. He doesn't hear Ginny and thought 'maybe it the distance or the wards, but can the wards do that?'

After a minute about the information he got he thinks 'the house or crest never mentioned and what I learned about the wards also don't stop that kind of connection it so it is probably the distance.'

When he walks out of his bathroom and into his bedroom he sees clean clothes on his bed. It seems Dobby was already awake or did it before returning to bed. Harry hopes that Dobby doesn't work too much as he is the only house-elf that is available at the moment. Harry grabs his wand and after considering it he also put the Sword of Gryffindor on his back in his sheath. Normally he wouldn't but apparently there is an assassin coming to his house. Maybe in his library, personal library or in the studies he can find a ward or trap to catch the assassin before the assassin can hurt or kill someone.

He puts on the sword and put his wand in the front pocket of his pants. Harry thinks 'there has to be a better way even if I am not wearing robes. Most of the wizards and witches wear more and more muggle like clothing in their free time, that is pretty weird considering that most wizards and witches barely know the muggle world or don't like it. What the wizards and witches wear is nowhere near the different kinds of clothing muggles and muggleborns wear but they were not wearing robes in their free time which is a great improvement.'

Harry quietly opens his bedroom door to let Hedwig and Crookshanks sleep. Hedwig was hooting in his sleep while Crookshanks was purring in his sleep he didn't want to wake them up to disturb the sight before him. He quietly closes the door before walking to the ground stairs. He moves slowly and quietly through the house while keeping the shield in his mind up as he didn't want to wake anyone up.

**2****nd**** January 1998, Ground floor, Potter Manor**

Harry reaches the ground floor and sees five guards around the entrance hall. The five guards see him but do not respond that he remembered Harry of the guards around Buckingham Place he once saw on the TV when he was working in the kitchen in the Dursleys and was old and tall enough to watch over the stove into the living room.

He wants to walk towards the kitchen when he feels a pull like he felt when he went to sleep in the Heir bedroom. He walks the other way towards the living room but before entering he walks to the side of the stairs. He sees a door he hasn't seen before but walks passed it as it didn't feel like the pull was coming from there.

He closes his eyes and focuses on the pull. Harry feels the pull very close by he takes a couple of steps till he suddenly stops and turns to his right facing away from the stairs. He opens his eyes he is there. He looks at a wall that looks massive but he is sure the pull is there. He looks at the wall but he sees nothing that can help him. He put both his hands on the wall and push but nothing happens until he stops pushing. The moment he stops pushing he feels a slash on his palm. Automatically Harry makes sure the Lord Potter ring is visible almost 30 seconds later the wall opens up just like the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron that gives access to Diagon Alley.

Harry is considering getting some of his girls but decides against it as it is his house or at least the Ancestral manor of Potter, his family. By the thought of his family, he feels a bit sad but happy that he still got Remus, Dora, and Andi. His thought also goes to Narcissa and Bellatrix and he wonders if he could ever see them as family. Harry shakes his head decided to think about that later and now discovers the hallway that has formed in front of him. Harry thinks 'I am Potter in my Ancestral manor, there should be nothing that will hurt me or worse right?'

Harry is thinking about Fluffy, the Basilisk (sorry he needed to kill it as it was bound to Tom's will), a 'murdering lunatic or a trap laid by Tom.

Harry thinks 'almost every year at Hogwarts a hallway leads to something bad. First-year Fluffy in a hallway on the third floor. The basilisk in the pipes that looked like a hallway and the hallway on the second floor outside Myrtle's bathroom the messages were, third-year the secret passage under the Willow that was basically a hallway and the fifth year the hallway to the door that leads to the hall of prophecies which is full a hallways and that is not mentioning the maze in my fourth year.'

Harry said to nobody "no this is my house so nothing will happen."

Harry walks in and when he is in the wall behind him closes. He takes a few steps when he suddenly hears from further down the hall a female voice saying "who is there?"

Another voice says "James are you finally here?"

Harry decides to answer "no, I am Harry Potter James Potter was my father."

The second voice said, "could you come here please?"

Harry mumbles "Gryffindor charge forward."

Harry had his hand on his wand and remembers that he has the sword of Gryffindor on his back but the knives and Lord Black's belt is still in his room. He totally forgets he could use that even here. When he walks forward the hallway becomes even more visible and he sees that the hallway has portraits.

He walks to the closest two portraits that are his parents but they don't move. He walks to the next one and it is empty but the second one he sees a woman and she said: "you look just like James."

Harry said, "James was my father."

The woman asked "was?"

The first voice said, "who is it Dorea?"

The woman Dorea said, "why don't you come here and look for yourself, Euphemia."

Euphemia said "seriously Dorea? Okay but Charlus better be not there."

Dorea said, "he is not here he is in with the other men."

Euphemia said "Okay."

Less than a minute later another woman enters the frame and looks at him. She said, "he looks like James."

Dorea said "yes but he said he is Harry, James' son. It would be if James wasn't already a few years older the last time I saw him. I just wonder why he said was."

Harry found it awkward as they talked as he wasn't here or at least didn't hear them. The women look at him like they waited for him to answer. Harry said "James was my father but he got killed as was my mother Lily Potter on Halloween 1981, a little over 16 years ago. My full name is Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin."

Dorea looks shocked and asked, "Harry how are you a Black?"

Harry said "my godfather was Sirius Black and he made me his heir because of my grandmother … Dorea Potter was a Black."

Harry looked under the portrait and there stood Dorea Potter neé Black. Harry almost shouted, "that is you."

Dorea smiled and said "yes Harry I am Dorea Potter neé Black. Most of my houses hated me but Lord Black didn't as Charlus your grandfather is a pureblood and house Potter is very respected even as house Potter married muggleborns through our large history as your father did and if you know Sirius you also know the others. His younger brother Regulus, but also his mother and father. And also my nieces Bellatrix the poor girl, Andromeda and Narcissa I pity her."

Harry shook his head and said "not really. Why did you find Bellatrix a poor girl and pity Narcissa."

Dorea said "Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange. He changed her she was always just a nice girl always playing with Andromeda and Narcissa and lover her cousin Sirius Black after he was born, but now she follows Volde-."

Harry said, "don't say that name."

Dorea said "are you really a Potter? We Potter never fear a name."

Harry said "I don't fear the name, but if that name is said than snatchers will come here and I don't know if the wards will stop them. They will know wizards or witches that say the name are here even if they couldn't get through the wards so we call him by his real name Tom."

Dorea said "okay Tom then. Like I said she followed Vol- Tom but she never believed the pureblood ideology that V- Tom and his followers the Death Eaters believe and tried to make others believe."

Harry swear that Dorea had tears in her eyes. Harry said "well not anymore. I know what has happened and it isn't pretty. She told me and it was hard to even hear it. Fortunately, the goblins of Gringotts performed a ritual that reverted her age back to 17, according to Andromeda and Narcissa a few days before her marriage. She put memories in a pensive as she learned many things that provide to be useful. Everything else she forgot that has happened after the age that she now is. She is in the hospital wing on the first floor and is Andromeda."

"The ritual also lowered the age of Andromeda and Narcissa but not as much as Bellatrix. While Bellatrix is 17, Narcissa lost about 5 to 10 years and Andromeda lost at least 5 years is my guess. We don't know how Bellatrix would react as physically she will be the youngest Black sister and her sister will be older. She is asleep as when I found her she was malnourished and hurt. She is still asleep. Andromeda is also in the hospital wing as she got hurt when she did me a favor."

Dorea looks happy. Dorea said "is see it now. You look like James but you have your mother's eyes. You said Sirius was your godfather does that also mean he is also dead?"

Harry nodded. Dorea said "I always like Sirius. I still remember the summer he ran away from home, he was welcome here and very funny. I still find it a miracle he and James didn't burn down the house of Hogwarts for that matter."

Euphemia said, "Harry why didn't you came here before because Dorea and I are would have loved to meet you earlier."

Harry said "I didn't know this place existed until a few days ago. I was raised by the muggle relatives from my mother."

Dorea screamed "WHAT. Your mother would never want you there is something that happened as her brother in law, James called him Vermin hated magic and Petunia your mother's sister also didn't like it, she never said why. You would have gone to Sirius as he was your godfather."

Harry said "I can tell you everything but I don't want to tell it many times. Why don't I tell you when the others are back."

Harry sees many empty portraits and heard Dorea saying Charlus was with the other men and next to her Portrait was an empty portrait with the name under it is Charlus Fleamont Potter.

Harry said, "can elves come here?"

Euphemia said "yes but only if a Potter calls the elf here. One of us called an elf here from somewhere else in the manor as all of us have at least one more portrait in the manor and some also have other places in the magical world. Some, however, are sealed from the other side and we can't go there. The portraits here are connected to each other like Hogwarts has but our portrait has something special but that could also be told for later. The last way the elves could come here is if one of the Potter family died and the portrait if the passed family member have one need to be added."

Harry said, "okay can I also send an elf to get portraits to let say the living room?"

Dorea said "I think so. Euphemia?"

Euphemia thinks a minute before she says "I think only the large one as it that one is reinforced and had an unbreakable rune crafted into the frame that should also work for the painting. Also, every member can enter that painting that has room for most if not all family members."

Harry asked, "where is the large painting?"

Dorea smiled and said "Harry dear. The large painting is at the end of this hallway in the large room. There are three large painting including some of the portraits like this from older members. They say Godric Gryffindor has a painting there but I haven't seen him there just like Ignotus Peverell. The largest has enough place. From the other two one have a library and living room while the other is the outside from the manor the garden, balcony, and the Quidditch pitch. Please don't tell me you like Quidditch."

Harry said nothing that was the answer Dorea didn't like all she asked was "what position do you play?"

Harry said "I played seeker for my house team. They say just like my father and ….."

Harry stopped talking Dorea said in a soothing tone while Euphemia just smiled "what Harry dear?"

Harry said, "according to my head of house at Hogwarts and my wi- best friend who likes the library very much, both said I was the youngest Seeker in a century."

Dorea asked "how James played seeker in two of the three matches in his second year as the captain wanted a more experienced seeker but after the first match, the seeker was hurt very much. I don't remember if he needed to go to St. Mungo, but anyway he was a minor and his parents forbade him to play so James did the other two matches and became the house first seeker in his third year. He also caught both snitches in those first two matches in his second year."

Harry became red from embarrassment and said: "I become seeker in my first year."

Dorea said, "is that allowed again I remember that it became against the school rules when I was in Hogwarts."

Harry said "it is but they made an exception. I don't really know why."

Harry thinks 'why indeed. Need to ask the other girls especially Hermione, Fay, Daphne, and Tracey as they were there when Malfoy stole Neville's remember ball and maybe Katie as she was always around during practice even though most of the times after Halloween Hermione watched. Harry thought 'it isn't important now.'

Euphemia said, "Harry dear are you there?"

Harry said "sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

Euphemia said, "I asked if you are sure your parents are dead."

Harry nodded and said "yes Sirius saw my parent bodies and I heard Tom killing my mother when dementors are nearby. Also, a friend saw my parent's bodies and I kind of talked with them when my wand and Tom's wand connected because of the same wand core, well my old wand. They helped me escape from Tom at the end of my fourth year."

Harry's eyes started to water and he silently starts to shed them as he asked: "why do you ask Euphemia?"

Euphemia said "sorry Harry dear. I just needed to ask. I prefer it if you don't say my name. We are family, after all, please call me your great-grandmother of even better Nana. To not confuse me with Dorea your grandmother you can call her Mam-gu, Mamgu or Nain as all three means grandmother in Welsh. Because the manor is almost in the middle of Wales all three words can be used."

Harry looked at Dorea clearly wanting her answer. Dorea sighed and said "I don't really care which on Harry dear, but I do agree it should be Welsh as Welsh is part of your … our …. the family history. If you call me on of the Welsh's names I don't mind if you call Euphemia Nana."

Harry nodded and said a bit awkwardly "Nana why did you ask about my parents?"

Euphemia said "well even though your parent's portraits are here. They don't talk and don't move. Charlus and Fleamont went to look and they are like muggle paintings but we do know that their portrait should be like ours. That is why I ask if your parents are really dead. This sure is unexpected, something must have gone wrong when they died or the portraits."

Harry said "I need to go now but I will come back another time to answer the question and maybe you can tell me about my parents and the family as I know almost nothing of my family as my maternal relatives hadn't told me and Dumbledore was my magical guardian when Sirius was ….. unavailable."

Dorea asked, "unavailable how?"

Harry said while looking at the ground "he was thrown into Azkaban for something he didn't do and without trial."

Dorea said immediately "Harry you need to get him out you are Lord Potter you can get him a trail when you find evidence from no trail."

Euphemia said "Dorea. Sirius is already dead."

Dorea said, "oh yes mother ... you are right."

Euphemia was speechless before she managed to say "mom. You called me mom."

Dorea said "well I said, mother. And you are my mother ... well, mother-in-law."

Euphemia said "yes but even when we were alive you almost never said that."

Dorea said, "well you were more of mother after my marriage to Charlus than my real mother was and you never really allowed me to call you mother so."

Euphemia said "oh Dorea dear, of course, you can call me your mother. I really like you as my daughter-in-law as I didn't have a daughter of my own and even if I had I still like you as you were very good from my baby boy Charlus."

Suddenly a man's voice said, "mom I am an adult even in death."

Euphemia said, "Charlus you will always be my baby boy."

Dorea tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

Charlus came in the frame and said: "seriously Dorea?"

Dorea said "what? You can't tell it isn't funny. Remember when I said the same to James and Lily had trouble breathing from laughing so hard. I now know why."

Charlus rolled is his before he saw Harry and said: "who may you be lad?"

Before Harry could answer Dorea said still snickering a bit "this is Harry, he is the son of James and Lily."

Harry looked up and Charlus said "ah no doubt about that. Those eyes are certainly Lily's and he likes a lot like James who looked a lot like me."

Harry said "I really need to go before someone is going to look for me. I will talk to you later. Nana and Mamgu can you tell my grandfather about me if you want."

Dorea smiled and said "sure Harry dear. We will talk more another time and then we make sure many if not all will be here and then we show you the large painting Euphemia talked about."

Euphemia said "ah come on Dorea just call me mom or mother. I should have known you need me to allow it, that is why I dislike the Blacks but not you of course Dorea."

Harry said loud enough "don't get me started."

Euphemia said, "Harry what do you mean?"

Harry said "well I asked Bellatrix or Narcissa something and as I am also Lord Black they never gave their opinion and always said that they would agree with me no matter what. In the last few days, they always asked for my consent about the more important things and I needed to allow them to call me Harry or it would be my Lord Black. I said just call me Harry excepted when it is needed. I know sometimes it is needed not that I like it but … never mind. I really need to go. Bye grandfather, Mamgu and Nana."

They all three said "see you soon Harry" while Dorea and Euphemia added Dear, Charlus added my grandson.

**2****nd**** January 1998, Kitchen, Potter Manor**

When Harry left the hallway the wall closed again just like Daigon Alley's entrance did. Harry thought 'I need to know more about that maybe I will try to find the other paintings around the manor to know where they are and I need to ask if only I can open it or that other can also open it, but also if I can keep it open or that it will always close.'

Harry was thinking while he walked into the kitchen and take a seat. Dobby popped and asked what he could make for Harry. Harry said that Dobby should rest as he was the only available elf, but Dobby didn't want as he wanted to be the best elf Harry ever had Dobby said while hugging Harry's leg. Harry reluctantly agreed, asked for his usual, at the end of breakfast make some bacon strips for Hedwig and a few for Crookshanks and that Dobby if he was tired he would tell Harry. Dobby made everything but waited with the bacon strips until Harry was done with his breakfast before agreeing to tell Harry if Dobby was tired.

Harry feels someone panicking and drops his Occlumency shield a bit and hears Hermione calling out to him asking where he is. Harry thought 'Hermione calm down. I am in the kitchen downstairs on the ground floor.'

He feels that the panicking has woken up Luna and Katie, but when Harry responded Katie's voice went barely noticeable and that means she probably fell back to sleep while Luna thought 'Harry I will stay in bed for a bit making sure the nargles don't steal anything before going to the hospital wing because I want to be sure Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortsescue don't have a wrackspurt infestation and to make sure they are alright. I did my best I hope….'

Harry closed his eyes to focus. It was hard to focus on just one person in his mind. He hoped by focusing on Luna only she would hear it. Harry thought while focussing on Luna, 'shush my little moon I am sure you did everything you could. They survived because of you, you taking care of them and being strong for them. Just try to sleep a little bit more. I will wake you up and then we both go to the hospital wing as I need to talk to Andi, Lord and Lady Longbottom and if possible Kingsley and Bellatrix.'

Luna thought 'but Harry the nargles...'

Harry interrupted 'will never steal anything from you if they know what is good for them.'

Luna thought 'okay Harry, I will try to sleep a little bit more.'

Harry thought 'I will wake you up in a bit Luna, my little moon.'

Harry almost felt Luna smile as also her voice went barely noticeable. He shields his whole mind before thinking 'I need to talk to Padma, Su and Lisa. I want to know who stole from her. It should have helped her in her sixth year if it happened, but she never said anything only at the end of the fifth year. If I find who did it, I will make sure they apologize and beg for forgiveness or they wish they were never born, never bullied her and never met me.'

Harry was shaken out of his thought when he suddenly feels pressure on his lap but before he could open his eyes he was snogging with the figure and within a second he recognized the lips and snogging, it is Hermione. Hermione stopped kissing him and he opened his eyes. Hermione said with watery eyes "Harry is was so scared when you weren't in your bed. Crookshanks and Hedwig were still asleep and when I saw the Lord Black belt with the knives I was afraid something has happened. I didn't saw the sword I thought made they were also taking along with you as it is a priceless artifact of one of the founders of Hogwarts. It could be sold for a very high price."

Harry said, "Hermione maybe try to look for me first or just ask where I am."

Hermione slapped his shoulder and said, "I did you prat but when I didn't hear from you I started to become worried and when I still didn't hear anything after a few minutes I may have panicked a bit."

Hermione's eyes started to sparkle with tears in her eyes and Harry decided to snog her again while thinking 'I am sorry Hermione I was just preoccupied.'

They kept snogging while Hermione's interest was peaked and asked 'with what Harry?'

Harry thought 'I will tell you and everybody else later.'

They stopped snogging and Hermione took the seat at his right side, Harry is at on head of the table but he was sure he wasn't planning to sit here. Dobby popped in and asked what Hermione wanted and Hermione asked for her usual and coffee she liked. She wasn't happy about the house-elves but she promised Harry she wait until the other house-elves are better and talk with them.

Harry saw suddenly Hermione started to blush and Harry asked: "Hermione is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and said quietly barely loud enough "no Harry, nothing is wrong."

Harry slightly worrying asked "are you sure? You know you can tell me anything."

Hermione's heart melted even more than before for Harry. Hermione said, "no Harry really believe me."

Harry said "okay but please if anything is wrong just tell me maybe I can help you."

Harry placed his hand on Hermione's hand as she started to blush harder.

What Harry didn't know was that with the snogging and talking in their mind had woke Katie up again as she felt the desire that Hermione had for Harry. Katie wanted to sleep with Harry but she felt Hermione should be first and when she asked Luna, Luna agreed and said that it would be better if she did. Katie vowed to herself to gently 'persuade' Hermione to do it soon and by 'persuade" Katie meant to push Hermione.

When Hermione stopped snogging and sat next to Harry Katie thought to Hermione as she tried to block Harry, 'way to go, Hermione now why don't you tell him what you wanted that involves a bed and two people who happen to sit in the kitchen right now?'

When Harry said that Hermione could tell him anything and will help her if possible Katie thought so Hermione could hear it 'there you go, Hermione, all you need to say is if you can talk to him in his room and then let the desire take over. If needed seduce him you know he would follow your lead.'

Hermione could swear Katie winked at her but didn't go to do what Katie wanted, but it made her thoughts run ramped as she started to imagine how it would be, she had seen Harry topless but she wondered what Harry would look like naked. She also thought about how he would look after all the nourishment potions. She knew Harry needed to take two every day for 1 month as Ragnok had provided all the potions and let them know it was for 1 whole month but after the second week and the third week, they needed to examine Harry if he needed more. Hermione hoped Andromeda was better than as she is a fully licensed mediwtich.

Slowly the kitchen started to fill up with the others and Hermione was engaged in a conversation with Padma, Parvati, Su and Lisa so much that she barely remembered Katie's suggestion and how much she wanted to do it. Slowly she was losing her control.

**Let's stop here for now. In the next chapter, Harry and Luna will go to the Hospital wing and Harry and Luna would have some alone time. **

**Who will wake up?**

**Who can leave the hospital wing?**

**Will the assassin get on the grounds and in the manor?**

**What is Voldemort doing?**

**Will death be ready for the next delivery and would he keep his promise?**

**All that and more if wordcounts allow it. The next update for this story and my other could take a little bit more time unless inspiration hit me.**

**Please read and review (although PM is also appreciated). **


	25. Made Luna's day, Hospital wing, Luna's '

**Chapter 25 Made Luna's day, Hospital wing, Luna's 'tender care' and Ginny feels**

**2****nd**** January 1998, Kitchen, Potter Manor**

Harry saw almost everybody except Luna and Katie. Harry grabs a few slices of toast and two plates of eggs and bacon.

Harry said "Dobby."

Dobby pops in without a sound and bows while saying "what can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

Harry almost whispered and said, "can you put a warming charm on both plates?"

Dobby nodded snaps his fingers. Harry said, "thank you."

Harry said, "I am going to bring Katie and Luna something to eat before I go with Luna to the hospital wing."

Most in the room notice and said: "see you later Harry."

Hermione grabs Harry's elbow gave him the crystal she still had and said that he would know if the assassin had been spotted by a trap or even captured by one. Harry first refused until Hermione said in his mind 'Harry you need him more, he is after you and if he is in the manor the guards can protect us. We can also hide if needed on the family floor as I can enter I can probably accept others to do so and Dobby can move everybody to the family floor including the elves unless the two or three guards stay near the servant and soldiers quarters.'

Harry reluctantly grabbed the crystal before saying his mind to her 'see you later 'Mione. Can you bring the bacon strips to Hedwig and a few for Crookshanks if he wants some.'

At the nickname only Harry was allowed to call her she gave a small smile with a small nod before letting go of Harry. Harry gave a smile and left the kitchen while pocketing the crystal.

**2****nd**** January 1998, Harry's wives bedroom, 2****nd**** floor, Potter Manor**

Harry opens the door quietly and sees Luna and Katie sleeping at he found them very hot, cute and innocent at the same time. He walks to Katie's bed first a puts one plate with bacon on her bedside table and levitates some eggs on the plate and after that levitate some bacon on the half-empty plate of eggs and put on both plates two slices of toast.

He walks towards Luna's bed, put the plate on her bedside table and said "good morning my little moon. I got you some breakfast."

Luna smiles and opens her eyes. She said "good morning Harry."

Luna surprises Harry when she kissed him by pulling him down before letting him go. Harry was happy he put the plate on her bedside table otherwise he would have dropped it.

Luna sits up and grabs the plate and said: "thank you, Harry."

She looks around and said "the Nargles didn't steal anything" with a large smile.

Harry said, "I told you I wouldn't let them."

Luna gave Harry a radiant smile that makes Harry's heart race and heated started to gather in his body. Harry stumbles "I-I will wa-wait outside."

Luna said, "you can wait here Harry I may need your help."

Luna ended with a big smile and a wink that Harry missed as he said "I am sure Katie can help you if needed" right before he closed the door behind him without looking at her.

Luna heard in her mind 'Luna. Why did you do that? You know how Harry is.'

Before Luna could respond she heard Katie respond "Hermione we need to get Harry to become more confident and not so shy around us girls, certainly not us as we are his wives. I would have gone even further than Luna."

Luna giggled out loud and said while thinking 'Hermione, you should be first.'

Hermione thought 'that is not needed and not happening soon.'

Katie sarcastically thought 'of course it isn't, but if you don't do it soon I will do it if Luna doesn't beat me to it.'

Katie was sitting in her bed with her breakfast but mouthed to Luna to not say anything, not out loud or in her mind. Luna nodded. Katie continued with 'are you sure Hermione, you don't want to be first. I know you love Harry and if you don't do it we need to do it and that would be harder. You acknowledge that you love him which took way to long, now you just need to acknowledge your desire.'

Hermione thought 'NO Katie, it isn't going to happen soon. Harry got more than enough on his mind. You need to understand….'

Luna interrupted thought "NO Hermione you need to understand. We all love Harry but even though he loves us all, the one to push the relationship to the next stage must be you. He trusts you the most if you give in to your desire, the desire you slowly lose to and can reassure Harry we all love him after you we can also push the relationship to the next level but you must be first.'

Hermione thought 'sorry but that is not going to happen Luna. He also trusts you a lot, I mean he even went to Malfoy Manor to save you. I am not even sure he would do that for me.'

Luna looks shocked. Katie after a few seconds blocks the thoughts because Luna started to scream in her mind 'HERMIONE HOW DARE YOU THINK TO THINK THAT ABOUT HARRY. HARRY WOULD CERTAINLY DO THAT FOR YOU EVEN MORE …..and he would do it for any of his friends and 'future' wives. I wasn't even his wife when he did that but you were always his best friend. He would face Tom for you if he was there, just to save you.'

Downstairs Hermione was ashamed with silent tears in her eyes, but thought back to Luna 'he would do the same for you.'

She knew Luna was right though. A perfect example was with Gabby that he 'saved' out of the lake during the second task and to a lesser extent Ginny as he had a connection to through Ron while he had no connection with Gabby. The DA was also an example as he learned the DA members to defend themselves even most ridiculed and badmouthed him not a year before.

Luna took a quick shower and dressed in some clothes Hermione and Daphne had resized to fit Luna while it was actually their clothes, but Luna had nothing else than the clothes she was captured in. Katie was done eating her breakfast when Luna re-entered from the adjacent bathroom and said with a dreamy smile "I going to the hospital wing with Harry."

When Luna opened the door she saw Harry waiting next to the door leaning against the wall. Harry looks at her and smiled. Luna smiled back and started walking with Harry quickly being beside her.

**2****nd**** January 1998, Hospital wing 1****st**** floor, Potter Manor**

Luna and Harry walk in when they heard a few people talking. Andi was awake and talking with Kingsley that was finally awake. Bella was still asleep but it looked more like a real sleep looking at the sheets than that she was kept asleep or was unconscious.

Andi saw Harry entering as the screen was open and said: "hello Harry and Miss Lovegood was it?"

Luna said, "Lady Potter actually but I am Luna."

Andromeda said, "Of course sorry Lady Potter."

Luna smiled and that before saying "Luna is okay."

Luna walked to the screen that contained Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue and Harry said: "I will join you in a bit Luna I just need to talk to Andi and Kingsley for a bit."

Luna nodded with a dreamy smile and went behind the screen.

Harry said, "how are you doing Andi?"

Andi said, "I am doing fine I was just talking with Kingsley."

Harry said, "and how are you doing Kingsley?"

Kingsley said "I am fine Harry. I had worse, but can you tell me where we are?"

Harry said "sure Kingsley but I hope you don't mind that I need to ask you a security question as you weren't awake before."

Kingsley said, "sure Harry."

Harry thought for a moment until he knew it "who was your partner when he pretends to play me?'

Kingsley said "smart move Harry. I wasn't with a he, I was with a she, my Harry was, in fact, Hermione Granger and I still know that you took me apart and thanked me for keeping her safe as you-know-who went after her and me after he killed Alastor and Mundungus fled."

Harry thought back and smiled 'Ginny almost kissed Hermione as she wasn't even halfway back to her old self when she and Kingsley landed after they were to late for the Portkey to the Burrow. Although Kingsley already left after I thanked him as he had guard duty for the muggle prime minister and shouldn't know this little fun fact.'

Harry nodded and said "well now that you answered it correctly I can tell you where you are. You are in my ancestral manor Potter Manor somewhere in Wales."

Kingsley asked, "how did I came here and are we safe?"

Harry said "yes Kingsley we are safe. The manor had some old and powerful wards that are strengthening as we speak, we have goblin wards placed by goblin warders and later examined by the royal warders from Gringotts and there is a royal guard squad from Gringotts as added protection while the manor's wards and goblin wards are strengthening."

Kingsley sighed and said "good. If we are attacked does someone know?"

Harry said, "yes I will feel if something happens with the wards both the manor's wards and the goblin wards."

Kingsley looks content. Harry asked Andi "Andi is your back still sore?"

Andi moves a bit and says "a little bit but I am sure that if I am careful I will be right as rain within a few days."

Harry smiled and said "that is good. I think you should rest here for the next few days just like Kingsley will be."

Harry noticed Kingsley and Andromeda gave each other a look "wait, you know each other?"

Kingsley responded first and said "not really but a couple of years ago there was a big Auror operation. It was expected to be a routine operation that many Aurors have done many times before I included. When we got through the wards without too much trouble we entered the building but the opposition that we expected was far more and it looked like an ambush. Eventually, we managed to subdue most of the opposition while a few managed to flee and escape while others surrendered."

"Because of the heavy opposition quite a few of the Aurors were wounded me included. I was hurt as one of the bad ones but I had at least 6 wizards against me that I managed to subdue all and 3 after that while I was already hurt. Healer Tonks was one of the first from the rapid response unit from St. Mungo that arrived and she treated me while I was certain I was going to die. I was one of the most badly hurt. She stabilized me enough for transport to St. Mungo. She grabbed her Portkey and took me to St. Mungo's. I was released within the next week. The healer said because of her great work otherwise I could have died or my recovery would have been a great deal longer. After that for every mission no matter how small it was emergency Portkey's became standard Auror equipment for if you got hurt. However, in my case, the Portkey could have killed me if I used it without Madam Tonks healing."

"After that Auror operation, I was made a Senior Auror. A few missions after that I was made a temporary squad leader when our squad leader got hurt during the mission and unable to lead. I lead the squad for the remainder of the mission. It was about two years later that I got to be squad leader when I grabbed the leader with a few others from the ambush with my part of the squad when the squad leader wanted to split up as the suspects also split up. I learned later he was killed when he went after the other group with the other half of the squad. He and one other from the squad were dead and the others were wounded, but we got everybody that time even the ones that first escaped."

"So I met Healer Tonks when she saved my life. She kept saying anything would be alright but I was bleeding a lot and certain I was going to die while I was having trouble to keep consciousness."

Andi said "it was my job Kingsley and would do everything I could again. There are only two differences between then and now. My name is Black and I quit my job by St. Mungo's."

Kingsley asked "a Black? What did you to marry Harry?"

Harry noticed Kingsley looking disappointed but Harry decided to not say anything.

Andi said "no offense but he is too young for me and he is more like a son to me. Also, we are cousins a couple of times removed by his grandmother Dorea Black and because of that, he is now also head of my house. Harry invited me back to the most ancient and most noble house of Black after I was disowned for marrying Ted Tonks a muggleborn, but we got divorced not that it matters. He still cared for me but he wasn't in love anymore as he met another muggleborn. He fled with her to America when you-who-know returned."

Kingsley nodded with a small smile on his normal emotionless face. Harry thought 'is something happening here? I will think about it later.'

Harry said, "well Andi just rest here for a few days until you are healed or at least most of the sore spot is gone."

Andi wanted to argue but Harry focussed on Kingsley again and asked Kingsley "Kingsley what were you doing in Diagon Alley? You could have known it wasn't safe."

Kingsley asked, "what is the date?"

Harry said, "it is the 2nd of January 1998."

Kingsley said "I didn't have time to take security measures like a disguise or whatever. I got a letter delivered that you were in Gringotts. I didn't know if you would be there for a long time. It got it late in the afternoon on the 31st of December and the letter said I needed to come quick."

"If it was anywhere else I would have declined it or at least scout before I would go in but Gringotts should have been a safe place. I took my time a bit as many people were in front of Gringotts, but after 15 minutes I couldn't wait as I could have missed you. I was attacked by Death Eaters, I know I killed a few and hurt around double. I couldn't enter Gringotts as they didn't let me enter until after the fight and the guard was reluctant to let me in while I was hurt."

Harry nodded and asked, "Gringotts is a safe place, but do you know who send you the letter?"

Kingsley said, "well the sender said it was Remus."

"Do you still have the letter?"

Kingsley shook his head and said, "no, I was instructed to destroy the letter after reading it."

Harry said, "I doubt Remus really send you the letter, but that raises the question how did the sender know I was there and more importantly who was the sender?"

Kingsley and Andromeda shrugged their shoulder and Harry said "I will talk to you later. Just rest."

Kingsley said, "okay Harry."

Andromeda said, "Harry do you have someone that is in charge of this hospital wing?"

Harry said "not really. My mother was when she was in training to be a mediwitch before she finished her education and she would become a healer and if possible a field healer, but at this moment no one. I know just two healing spells, I think Hermione knows more, maybe Daphne or Susan also but none is in charge of the hospital wing. As soon as Tolney is recovered she can do it as my mother's elf she learned some healing spells and also have some muggle knowledge."

Andi said, "well as you don't want me to leave the hospital wing I can take charge of it for the time being and after that, I can work together with Tolney."

Harry thought for a minute before he said: "only if you think you can handle it Andi and I don't want you to overextend yourself until you are fully recovered."

Andi just nodded and Harry said "okay. To be honest when I knew about the hospital wing I was hoping that you would want to take charge as you are the only healer here as Alice is still recovering. Alice was learning to be a mediwitch like my mother, but I don't know if they were close to finishing or not."

Harry continued "I will let you rest, we can talk more when you are rested and fully recovered. When Tolney is recovered I will talk to you both and maybe Alice if she is also recovered."

Andi said "that is good Harry. I will talk another time to you. Goodbye Harry."

Harry gave Kingsley and Andi a smile and said: "I will close the screen so you can rest."

Harry closed the screen."

**Meanwhile, just a few feet away **Luna had entered the screen from Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue. Both men were awake.

Luna walks up between the two beds and said: "Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Forstescue how are you doing?"

Mr. Ollivander looks up and said "oh Miss Lovegood so it is true. We are saved."

Luna nodded and said, "yes Mr. Ollivander Harry Potter came to safe us."

Mr. Ollivander looked in her eyes and said: "he came for you, you mean."

Luna blushed a bit and said "well yes, but I am sure he wouldn't have left you or Mr. Fortescue behind. He would probably safe you if he would have known where you were."

Mr. Ollivander "well my dear how did he know you were there?"

Luna wanted to say through the bond but the bond didn't start until after.

Mr. Fortescue spoke up and said "Garrick stop doing that. I am sure Mr. Potter would have saved us if we had the same kind of connection dear Luna has. We should thank him none the less, he did save us and what would you think would have happened to you if You-Know-Who would get back with the information he wanted. But to answer your question dear Luna we both are doing fine considering the circumstances."

Mr. Ollivander said "you are right Florean. I am sorry Miss Lovegood, Mr. Potter came at the right time because this was the first time You-Know-Who was gone for a long time, long enough for Mr. Potter to help us."

Nothing was said until Mr. Olliivander said: "Miss Lovegood do you want to tell Florean yourself or should I?"

Luna said "I will tell him before the Nargles do. I guess that you already know Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander said, "I don't know for sure until you say what I think I know."

Luna showed her right hand and made the ring visible and said: "I am now Luna Pandora Potter neé Lovegood, one of the wives of Lord Harry James Potter, head of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter."

Mr. Ollivander added, "among others."

Luna nodded even though it wasn't a question. Mr. Fortescue said "that is great Luna, my dear, it seems that your dream came true. It seems the connection I mentioned was more than just Harry caring about you and you loving him."

Luna gave a big smile and said "yes Mr. Fortescue. I dreamed of it but this is so much better then what I hoped for. As I am not the only one, two of my friends, my only real friends are also wives of my best friend that is also my husband and my love."

Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue weren't happy with saying she has only three friends but were happy that Luna was happy. They owed her so much for all the care and treatment she gave them. She made sure they were well as long as possible and she was the reason they survived until they have been saved by none other than Harry Potter. Mr. Fortescue hoped he could talk alone with Harry Potter and it seems Mr. Ollivander was thinking about something else he could do for Luna, he just needed the materials.

The screen opens and Harry walks in. He said "Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue thank Merlin you are both alright. When I saw you for the first time you were in pretty bad shape, but if I understand without Luna you would be in much worse shape."

Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue nodded. Mr. Fortescue said, "believe me, Lord Potter, without Luna we wouldn't be alive or maybe barely and certainly not saved as you were actually looking for her am I right?"

Harry blushed and didn't want to answer. Mr. Fortescue and Mr. Ollivander knew the answer when Harry didn't answer and he was blushing.

Mr. Fortescue said, "I don't mean it bad Lord Potter, we are happy you were looking out for her even though it was almost two months she was with us."

Harry said "if just learned about her a few days ago. If I knew it when it happened I would have to try to found her and you earlier. You can just call me Harry."

Mr. Ollivander said, "of course Lo- Harry, we are very grateful though."

Mr. Fortescue nodded and Harry said "I know you need to rest. I will talk to Lord and Lady Longbottom for a bit."

Harry whispered in Luna's ear "take as long as you need if I am done before you I will wait outside by the door."

Luna gave him a radiant smile and nodded.

**2****nd**** January 1998, Longbottom's screen, first-floor hospital wing, Potter Manor**

Harry walks inside and sees Frank and Alice talking. He hoped he wasn't interrupting.

Frank notice him and said "good morning Harry. How are you doing?"

Harry smiled and said "good morning, shouldn't that be mine line? Anyway, I am okay what about you two?"

Frank and Alice said exactly the same thing "I am feeling good."

They laughed at that which make Harry smile. Harry asked, "what about the memories?"

Alice and Frank think about it and Alice said: "I think the last memory was third or fourth year and I think we need to thank you."

Harry asked, "why?"

Alice said "in your third year Neville said you were becoming a better friend to him then everyone else. In the next memory, he is a bit older and was talking about you and that you send him a letter and all. His face lightened up. I want to thank you for being there for Neville when we couldn't. Neville said that Sirius was actually innocent."

Harry interrupts and said "he is …. was innocent. He is unfortunately dead, killed by Bellatrix. However, after everything I heard and saw I forgave her. I know it will not bring Sirius back, but she couldn't do anything about it."

Frank said "she could if she just didn't attack us. We were happy Neville was with my mother for two weeks when we were attacked."

Harry said "I understand. She cast the Cruciatus Curse on you and Alice until you supposedly lost your mind and went crazy. Unless you didn't lose your mind because of the Cruciatus Curse. She was under control of potions and maybe spells. Her husband said to take care of you."

"If he said kill we wouldn't be having this conversation. She decided to do a curse from the Black family she wanted to cast a curse that you will lose your mind for a day maybe a week but not more, but as she was stunned before she could finish the curse, the curse it became made you lose your mind until the counter-curse was cast, but the only one who can cast the counter-curse is the caster from the curse."

Frank was shocked and thought 'can Harry be speaking the truth? Or was Bellatrix lying?'

It seemed like Harry knew what Frank was thinking as he said "I know what you think Lord Longbottom. She could lie but I asked her if she spoke the truth and when I showed the Lord Black ring emotionless she said she did. That is good enough for me and I hope good enough for you."

Frank said, "as you are her head of house she can't lie even if she tried she would feel extreme pain, so yes Harry I believe you."

Harry said "thank you Lord Longbottom I hope you can try to forgive her. I would be hard but you please try to forgive her. You need to forgive her as she is here otherwise I would be difficult being here as she is and I don't want the friendship between our houses to end. The Lestrange brother and Barty Crouch Jr. are dead. They don't deserve it and don't earn it even though they are dead."

Alice and Frank nodded. Harry said "we can talk another time, but I need to go right now. Lord Longbottom and Lady Longbottom please rest."

Frank said, "Harry you can call me Frank or uncle like you can call Alice, Alice, aunt or auntie."

Alice nodded Harry said "it is nothing personal but I will not call you aunt or uncle as I don't have the best experience with my relatives that are my aunt and uncle. I will call you Frank and Alice maybe in the future I will call you aunt or uncle but not right now if you don't mind."

Alice said "of course dear. We can understand."

Frank wanted to know more but one glance from Alice stopped the question from being asked even though she wanted too. Harry said, "rest and I will see you later Frank and Alice."

Frank said "bye Harry" while Alice said "bye Harry dear."

Alice was feeling bad for missing Neville's childhood but also for Harry as something was wrong with his childhood as Frank probably saw but she knew it was too soon to try to ask Harry about it, she thought maybe I can ask one of the girls here.

**2****nd**** January 1998, just outside the hospital wing, first floor, Potter Manor**

Harry was barely waiting five minutes before Luna came out of the hospital wing. She smiled when she saw Harry. She didn't really doubt Harry would be waiting but when she saw him it made her heart skip a beat especially when she saw those green eyes, his smile and she couldn't deny that Harry's muscles were visible now while previously it was barely visible except when he hugged you then you could feel it. Luna thought 'the nourishment potions really work I wonder what he would look like when he is done with them.'

Harry said, "Luna I thought maybe you want to spend the day together."

Luna asked "really?"

Luna was doubting Harry meant it when there were so many girls in the manor Harry wouldn't mean only just him and me maybe with Hermione or with someone he doesn't know well.

Harry smiled and said "yes just you and me. We can walk around the property. There is a place I haven't been before because Bill or Remus placed the smaller wardstones after I cast an extra ward on them. There is a middle-sized forest in the backyard and east side of the property. Remus mentioned a large pond in it. It is too cold to swim but I think we can enjoy it none the less. Or maybe watch over the sea as Bill said we can watch over it a few miles to the west, maybe a picknick of dinner while looking at sea maybe even seeing the moonrise."

Luna smiled and nodded before saying "really Harry? I would like that very much."

**2****nd**** January 1998, The forest (eastern part), Potter Manor's grounds **

Luna first wanted to look in the forest to look for the pond to find Freshwater Plimpies like she always did at her home, the Rookery. Harry did notice that she slightly talk less about her creatures not that he mind if she talked about it as it makes her happy.

After almost half an hour to 45 minutes, they find the pond and Harry went to sit on one of the nearby rocks while he looks at the small stream that made sure the pond doesn't dry up even though the stream and pond were frozen. Luna smile falters a bit and she said: "ah when it is frozen I can't find Freshwater Plimpies as they are underwater during winters when the water surface is frozen but beneath it isn't."

Harry said "oh sorry Luna. I haven't seen the pond yet so I didn't know, but I am sorry."

Luna said "Oh don't worry Harry if they are here they will always be here when the spring begins again and the pond and stream aren't frozen anymore. When Freshwater Plimpies find a home they will stay there as long as there is water."

Harry said "why don't we go to the west property line that looks out over the sea. Maybe we can see Ireland from here."

Luna gave a radiant smile before saying "okay Harry."

**2****nd**** January 1998, cliff looking over the sea, Potter grounds (western part)**

It took a good part of an hour before they reached the western wardline. It was the farthest away from the manor. Harry looks over the cliff and sees a few large ridges every few feet until you reach the bottom. When Harry looks to the right he sees a large beach within the wards with 100 yards into the sea inside the wards. He knew that from the information he got. He knew that the wardstone in the water was placed by a merman many centuries ago when the merman colony moved. They did that as a favor for my many times' grandfather as before they moved my family let them be. The merman colony decided by themselves to leave. My grandfather offered them to stay but they declined. I wonder if they could still return if they want to.

There were a few trees on the cliff and Harry decided to sit beneath one as there was no snow. Harry cast a warming charm and Luna went to sit beside him hugging him for warmth, but also because of happiness having one on one time with Harry especially as she missed him so much.

After a few hours, Dobby pops and said: "Dobby made picnic basket for Master Harry and Lady Moon."

Harry said, "thank you Dobby."

Luna asked "Lady Moon?"

Dobby nodded and said "Lady Luna is Master Harry's little moon, so Lady Luna is Lady Moon. Does Lady Moon not like that?"

Dobby's ear dropped as he was afraid that one of his mistresses was not happy with him. Luna said, "thank you Dobby I like it a lot, but I prefer is others are around you do not."

Dobby nodded with a happy smile before popping out. There were eating when Luna stood up. When Harry wanted to stand up Luna shook her head. Harry remained seated when Luna bent down and kissed Harry. While she was kissing him she wriggles herself between his legs. Luna turned around before sitting down. She was sitting between Harry's legs with her back against Harry's front watch over the sea that was a calming experience, Luna was happy they couldn't see Ireland. Without a thought, Harry put one of his arms across her stomach pulling her a bit closer while on the other hand took a bite from one of the sandwiches Dobby made.

When Harry pulled Luna closer Luna gave a small sighed from approval what Harry noticed. When Harry was done with the sandwiches he grabs his wand and silently Accioed the picnic basket next to him. Harry grabbed a butterbeer after putting his wand away. Luna said in her mind to Harry 'harry can you hand me a sandwich.'

Harry grabbed one and gave it to Luna grabbed it with both hands before taking a large bite. After a few minutes, Luna said: "Harry I have a question."

Harry said, "sure Luna what is it?"

Luna said, "do you trust the others especially the other girls?"

Harry said "normally I wouldn't but my house in London and here didn't show any sign of ill intent. I found it weird that some Goblin guards could be here with that. Anyway, the house in London and here didn't stop them from entering and you with Katie, Fay, and Penelope were in the dungeon. I don't think you would willing to be in the dungeon. The same goes for Bellatrix I also think now she is younger before her marriage to Lestrange that she would be good especially if Sirius was right. Narcissa looks honest and I trust Remus, Dora and in extension Andromeda. I also feel right calling Andromeda Andi. Hermione's parents I trust as Hermione trusted them, the same goes for Lord and Lady Greengrass but then because of Daphne and Astoria but also the Delacour's by Fleur and Bill. Lord and Lady Longbottom also because I trust Neville even though he isn't here."

Luna nodded before asking "I mean do you trust them enough that you would open your heart to them."

Harry said "I don't know Luna I got a marriage contract with some and like you. I also married some already. In the end, it would probably need to open my whole heart, but if I must choose now or never I would open my heart without a second thought."

Luna didn't say anything but shielded her mind before she started to think about Harry's word. She oblivious grabbed a butterbeer Harry offered her before Harry took another sandwich. The nourishment potions gave Harry a large appetite as the nourishment potion needed to body to get nourishment (from food) to properly work. He already took one earlier the second he would need to take before dinner.

Luna was thinking when they saw Kingsley in Gringotts. Harry said he would open his heart to all the girls does that also mean that she could. She kept thinking about it for a few minutes with every time Harry would do it.

Finally, after almost 15 minutes Harry said in his mind 'you can trust them Luna, and if you don't want to you don't have too. You can try to open yourself up a little bit and let it grow like we did how we opened our hearts to each other. Of course, I needed someone and they may don't but that doesn't mean that your friendship can't grow and eventually start to open yourself to them completely.'

Luna's shield had slipped when she thought about Harry. Luna thought after she processed the words 'are you sure Harry?'

Harry thought 'Luna I saw your memory of it when you thought about it. Believe me beside Ginny, Hermione and Katie I think Susan would the best to start to open up to. I think Susan has a very caring nature and wouldn't damage your trust especially if you ask her. I think she would help you if you need it and will help you open to the others if you want.'

Luna looks up immediately in Harry's eyes as Harry had his head above her while they sat as Harry was growing while Luna remained tiny. Luna saw the honesty but thought 'are you sure Harry?'

Harry nodded before thinking 'after that if you want you can start to trust the other and like Susan said they are like family, your sisters … and me of course.'

As soon as Harry including him he was kissed by Luna. The kiss ended too soon for Harry's liking when Luna stopped. Luna stood up before immediately turning around and sat on Harry's lap with one of her legs at either side before she kissed what quickly became snogging. Luna was snogging that furiously that Harry was pushed against the base of the tree and both were only getting a small amount of oxygen during the snogging.

When they stopped the picnic basket was gone but there were somethings left. Six bottles of butterbeer, two plates with treacle tart and four large cups of pudding. Harry thought 'Dobby remembered my favourite but certainly Luna's favourite."

Luna was holding on to Harry putting her face in his chest enjoying the scent that was purely Harry. Harry has one hand on the small of her back and the other on her upper back puller her even closer after they stopped snogging. Harry could put one arm around Luna without a probably but wanted to hold her with both hands. He pulled her even closer if that was possible what made Luna almost moan.

Luna felt cared for but also safe and loved by the love of her life. She thought if Tom would appear now she would still be safe and there was no way he could hurt them. Tom could appear and Luna and Harry wouldn't move. Deep down Luna knew that Harry would but it felt like he wouldn't. In this moment the war wasn't going on and it was just them, not the other girls that liked Harry or were or are going to marry Harry. The other girls were just friends while she with her boyfriend that was only hers. Luna was disappointed until she remembered that the girls were her sister-wives and immediately she felt she had a large family not just her father.

Luna wants to jump up but because Harry is holding her she falls onto him as she couldn't get up pushed him a little harder to the base of the tree. Harry asked, "Luna what is the matter?"

Luna looks in Harry's eyes only a few inches and said "what about my daddy. I was taken because we support you and now I am gone. What is going to happen to my daddy?"

Luna started to feel sad and her eyes started to water. She was also disappointed in herself that she didn't think about her father before.

Harry said "it will be alright my little moon. You know without Tom the Death Eaters don't know what to do."

Luna wanted to believe Harry but before she was still afraid for her father. Harry decided there was only one thing to do.

Harry thought to Hermione 'Hermione call for Dobby. Ask him to go to the Rookery to get Luna's stuff but also see if her father is there and alright. Maybe we should bring him here as Daphne, Astoria and you got your parents here just like Fleur and Gabby. Maybe I should look for the other girl's parents after Mr. Lovegood and if Dobby knows about Leanne.'

Hermione didn't respond until she was sure Harry was done and thought 'sure Harry but why don't you ask Dobby?'

Harry thought 'I don't want Luna to be worrying too much if Dobby is going to get him.'

Hermione wasn't completely agreeing with Harry but she did understand Harry. She thought 'okay Harry but I am not completely sure if this is the right idea. I agree with getting Luna's father here but I think you should tell her.'

Harry thought 'I will if I think it would be the best course of action.'

Luna was still worrying when Harry decided to hug her more and kissed her. Luna almost immediately hugs him tight back and made the kiss turn into snog as she needed her mind occupied to not worry about her father. She wanted to ask Harry but he already did so much for her that she couldn't get herself to ask it. She also heard Nargles letting her know everything is going to be alright just trust Harry.

When they come up for oxygen Luna said: "the Nargles tell me everything is going to be alright, thank you, Harry."

Luna immediately started to snog him again. Unknowing to Luna and Harry, Luna was sending her feelings to Hermione and Katie. Hermione and Katie have excused themselves and were in their joined room and were wondering if Ginny also felt Luna's feelings as they were sure it was Luna's. Hermione didn't think so because of the distance. What they did know was that Potter Manor and safe house were a lot closer than Gringrotts and the safe house.

Harry and Luna sat under the tree overlooking the sea until the sun slowly started to set. When Harry and Luna between the snogging, hugging and talking although the barely talked and that was all in their mind, noticed the sunset the turned around to look at the sun until the sun was completely gone (around 5 PM) before going back to the manor and clean up before dinner would start at 06:30 PM if nothing will happen at least.

**2****nd**** January 1998, safe house Order of the Phoenix, Northern Wales**

Ginny was starting to miss her friends and more importantly Harry. She was also very close to calling Dobby to take her to Harry also because Ron and her mother didn't stop badmouthing. Her mother was also trying to convince her father Harry needed help and Ron needed his girlfriend Hermione. Arthur knew Hermione was Lady Potter and that any infatuating she had for Ron was potions based not because of her own feelings.

Arthur was rethinking about everything he learned for the last two days and still didn't know how to continue. He was thinking about sending the twins with there girlfriends and Verity to Harry, but telling Molly they were moving to another safe house just in case, but that would probably make Ginny's anger spike too much and he knew she was having a hard time. He thinks it is because she misses Harry and the bad-mouthing. He was considering to ask her to call for Dobby so he could take her to Harry and her … sister-wives. They are her family know and she probably needed them even though they are also family of him and the other Weasley's. Angelina and Alicia probably wanted to see one of their best friends (Katie) safe and happy too.

It was during a late lunch when Ginny suddenly gasped and when she assured nothing was wrong she begins to squirm a bit until she suddenly with still lunch on her plate excused herself saying she was not feeling well. Arthur knowing something was wrong or at least weird said: "okay Ginny go lie down I will bring you food in a bit if you get hungry, but please try to rest."

She was almost at the stairs when she suddenly gasped that almost sounded like a moan what all her brothers and father tried to ignore although Ron probably haven't heard it as he was eating very loudly and her mother was to busy with cooking. The other girls recognized the sound and wondered what was going on. While feeling a little embarrassed for hearing it but also for her because if they were right with their suspicion what the sound was it would be very awkward for her and her family in the next couple of hours if not days.

She tried to quickly ascend the stairs without making another sound which she only barely succeeded.

**2****nd**** January 1998, Ginny's bedroom, safe house, Northern Wales**

The moment Ginny reached her room, she went inside and closes the door. She cast a silencing charm and let out a loud moan. She felt that some very recognizable pleasure. It was Harry and his kisses or better-said snogs. It was almost the same as when they snogged in Gringotts (and when they shared their first kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room).

She wants to relieve herself but she wouldn't want to be caught especially as lunch was almost done and her father said that he would come after lunch with the food she hasn't eaten yet.

Almost 15 minutes later her door opened and she sees her father with Charlie walking in. Arthur and Charlie were feeling a bit awkward, but try to ease the tension by avoiding the obvious as nothing happened beside Ginny feeling a bit under the weather.

Arthur put the plate on the bedstand that was only on the left side of her bed while she lied on the queen-sized bed like they had a Hogwarts. She had many times hoped when she was at Hogwarts Harry walked in a crawled in bed with her as the beds are also queen-sized they need to be very close together to fit the bed with a little bit of space left to move.

She thanks her father and Charlie for checking up on her. Her father and Charlie left. She sat on her bed and start eating her food when the door opened again. Angelina and Alicia walked in.

Ginny liked them but not very much at the moment. She noticed the mischievous smile on their faces. Angelina started "ssssssssoooooooo Ginny is there something you like to tell us?"

Ginny said with a small voice like a little girl because she is embarrassed "no."

Alicia said with a grin "are you sure Ginny because it sounded like something was going on and we thought maybe we could help you."

Angelina immediately continued "as you know as older girls with a little bit of experience. Especially as you are the only girl in the family and you would not talk to your mother as long as she badmouths Harry."

Alicia continued "while Harry does not deserve that and would certainly"

"Do anything to stop You-Know-Who" Angelina ended.

Ginny gave a small smile and said "you two are channelling the twins right now even though they are alive? No wonder you ended up with them."

Angelina and Alicia blushed being embarrassed and now they knew why the twins were sometimes afraid of Ginny, not because of her temper at least not most of the time. The most of the time when they were afraid was that Ginny could easily reverse the situation to her hand like she made Angelina and Alicia blush while they tried to make her blush but only if she didn't want to say anything that she didn't do. Angelina and Alicia decide to leave Ginny alone so she can rest and not to get Ginny to get to them further.

Angelina said "Ginny we will leave you so go get to rest before dinner. If you want we can wake you up when dinner is ready."

Ginny said, "if you could I would be grateful."

Ginny turned around to face away from Angelina and Alicia to try to get some rest and forget about the pleasure she was still feeling. Alicia saw the ring of the desk and managed to get Angelina's attention when Ginny turned around on the bed to rest. They were wondering but when Ginny said: "no offence could you please close the door when you leave."

Alicia said, "of course Ginny."

When Angelina and Alicia closed the door and Angelina said: "did you try to grab the ring?"

Alicia said "for a moment, yes but the magic I felt from it felt familiar but not bad. I know I felt it before. It almost felt like a family like a younger brother I don't have."

Angelina said "well don't grab it. Ginny could be very mad if George is right about the stories he told me as Fred told you right? If it is important she would tell us."

Alicia nodded and said, "let go to our room before dinner."

**I will end here for now. I got almost everything I want in the chapter. In the next chapter, we will see Luna being reunited with her father. **

**But will Dan still want to talk to Harry? **

**Will he succeed or will he be caught? **

**Will Remus finally ask the question he wanted to ask in September? **

**Will Astoria get her Lady Black ring?**

**Will someone be good enough to leave the hospital wing or their room? **

**Will Hermione finally cave?**

**That and more if words count allow it.**

**Please read and review and like before PMs are appreciated. **


	26. The Moon's father, statements and the Bo

**I want to give a heads up this is going to be a very big chapter and there will a big load of information (not all relevant for the story but I do it for the details which I find important). Also, there are some mistakes like age and more fixed and somethings added but again not life-changing just things I forgot and not more than a sentence or two to clarify what I wrote. **

**Chapter 26 The Moon's father, statements and the Bones' start**

**2****nd**** January 1998, Potter Manor **

It was almost two hours before dinner when suddenly four large trunks, one middle-sized trunk and one suitcase to the point of bursting open appeared in the entrance hall before an elf came with an old-looking man. The guards in the hall immediately pointed their weapons when the captain who was on duty said: "stand down."

The guards followed his instructions without question. The captain sends one guard to find Harry, Hermione, Katie, Luna or Astoria. When the guard came back five minutes he was followed by Hermione and Astoria as he found them both in the library.

Hermione gasped while Astoria looks confused. Hermione was still feeling Luna and Harry until a few minutes before that was why she was in the library after a couple of hours she was finally able to block Luna's feelings.

Astoria asks mostly at Hermione "who is that?"

Hermione said, "that is Luna's father."

"Why does he look like that?"

Hermione said "I don't know. Dobby?"

Dobby nodded and said "Lady Hermione when Dobby left one hour ago Dobby found Lady Luna's father Dobby went to grab all things out of Lady Luna's room but before Dobby could return with Lady Luna's father bad wizards came. They asked about Lady Luna and threatened to kill Lady Luna and Lady Luna's father. Lady Luna's father didn't know and said he wouldn't say even if he knew."

Hermione and Astoria were happy with the last things but couldn't dwell on it as Dobby continued.

"Dobby didn't know what to do until they started to torture Lady Luna's father. Dobby couldn't take all the bad wizards and witches alone. After watching Lady Luna's father tortured and bleeding by curses the bad wizards and witches went to look around. Dobby took them out one by one before immediately taking Lady Luna's room and a medallion with three pictures inside, Lady Luna's father and smaller trunk with Lady Luna's father stuff mostly clothing and one large suitcase with most books from the library that Lady Luna might like when all bad wizards and witches were taken out. Dobby couldn't kill them with Dobby's magic."

Hermione and Astoria look at Mr. Lovegood and saw that he was bleeding what looked like the severing curse have been cast at him to force him to tell them what he didn't know or probably would tell them. Hermione said, "Dobby are you hurt?"

Dobby shook and said "no Mistress Hermione."

Hermione said "bring Mr. Lovegood to the hospital wing on the first floor. Could you after that put Luna's trunk in our room, you don't have to unpack yet. I think Luna wants to do that herself, but please disillusion it until the day after tomorrow."

Dobby nodded and Dobby said "Mistress Hermione when Dobby left with Lady Luna's father Dobby saw that the house was destroyed by new dark wizards and witches that appeared. Dobby managed to take a part of the ceiling that had Lady Hermione, Lady Ginny, and Master Harry but also bad Mr. Wheezy on it and also Mr. Longbottum ."

Dobby snaps his finger and a part of the ceiling appeared with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville with the gold letters that spelled friends. When she said her real friends to Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue she meant real girlfriends as Neville is also her real friend while Ron was only because Harry was and was considered barely a real friend by Luna but as she craved friends so she considered Ron as a friend.

Ron was to the side and Hermione said: "remove Ronald's part and burn that part put the rest in the room with her trunks with her room in it after you put Mr. Lovegood in a bed in the hospital wing on the first floor, please return after."

Dobby nodded and snaps his fingers. Less than two minutes later Dobby was in front of Hermione and Astoria again. Hermione asked, "Dobby have you managed to find traces of Katie's friend?"

Dobby's ears began to hang and he looks at the ground while saying "Dobby is sorry Mistress, but no. Dobby cannot look until the other elves can work again as Dobby wants to take care of Master Harry and Master Harry's family and friends. Dobby doesn't want to leave Master Harry without an elf that can help Master Harry with everything Master Harry, Master Harry's family, and friend's needs."

Hermione nodded as did Astoria. Astoria said "that is okay Dobby. You can go on and when the other elves have recovered when can decide who will look or something else."

Dobby's ears perked up and he nodded before popping out.

Hermione said, "come Astoria, let look at Mr. Lovegood."

Astoria nodded happily as it seems that Hermione accepted her as Lady Black and important in the houses and wives from Harry.

**2****nd**** January 1998, hospital wing, Potter Manor**

Hermione and Astoria walk in and see a woman examining Mr. Lovegood. The woman heard them and turns around. Hermione and Astoria see that it is Andromeda. Hermione said, "Madam Black are you okay?"

Andromeda smiled and said, "Lady Potter Andromeda or Andi is okay."

Hermione said, "Andromeda you are family, you can call me Hermione."

Astoria said "and me Astoria. I think most won't mind it, but when you are better we can introduce as I think you don't know everyone."

Andromeda said, "that might be a good idea as the number of young women I heard about from Narcissa, Dora, and Remus I am sure I don't know anybody if I even know anybody besides you two."

Hermione said "Andromeda are you okay? I think Harry wants you to rest so you can soon recover."

Andi nodded and said "yes Harry said as much but I said that as long as Tolney is unable I will manage the hospital wing. I am staying here for the moment and I only need to rest and don't need potions or anything else like the others. I will rest most of the day but if something like this happens I will do what I promised Harry and what I want and need to do as mediwitch and healer. To be honest, even if Harry didn't ask me to manage the hospital wing I would do it as he is by far my favorite cousin and only one as rightly Malfoy is disinherited if Narcissa is telling the truth what I expected is. I also love my job as a healer I even delivered Harry."

Andromeda turns around to examine Mr. Lovegood. She has a bag beside her on a chair and from what Hermione and Astoria could see is that it is filled with potions. Hermione looks excited and Astoria saw that and said: "Hermione I see that you are excited about the bag right?"

Hermione nodded. Astoria said "that is a healers bag. I don't know if it is a normal healer bag, senior healer bag, field healer bag or master healer bag. The bags carry the standard things for the healer or mediwitch that are mostly potions. I don't know for sure but if I remember correctly there is one more bag and that is called the mother bag. That bag is used for pregnant women when they are close to giving birth and are not able or don't want to give birth in St. Mungo's or a muggle hospital or when they are flooed with an emergency that with the mother, unborn baby or recently born baby and the healer or mediwitch need to go to the house where the emergency floo came from."

Hermione was very excited about that. When she thought about jobs in the wizarding world mediwitch or healer did cross her mind especially with the number of times Harry stayed in the hospital wing in Hogwarts and the last few days in Gringotts. She wanted to help Harry and keep him safe she, of course, didn't know she loved him when he was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts except at the end of her third year and he end of their fifth year after the battle in the department of mysteries.

After about 10 minutes Andromeda grabs one potion that Hermione and Astoria recognized as a dreamless sleep potion. Andromeda gave it to Mr. Lovegood and closed the bag, levitate to her bedside table before lying in her bed again. She didn't want to but she knew is she didn't Harry will know and Harry will be unhappy and force her back, fortunately, not like other Lord Black will force things but still. She just got some freedom in 'Harry's care' she didn't want to lose it and her back was sore by working on Mr. Lovegood.

Hermione said, "Andromeda I think Harry would appreciate what you did and didn't work too hard, but how is Mr. Lovegood."

Andromeda sighed and said "he will recover but he was tortured mostly by the Cruciatus Curse. I gave him a potion that will help recover from severe Cruciatus exposure like he was. Also, I cleaned his wounds and stopped the bleeding before closing the wounds. I think most were by the severing curse. Some wounds were caused by dark curses and while I was able to stop the bleeding they did not close and that is why I put some bandages on it. As they will not close by magic I am certain they will leave scars but it will take time before the skin will be regrown. I think the dark curse while probably hinder the regrown of the skin too. I am not able to completely examine him but I am certain I addressed the most pressing. I will examine him tomorrow morning again."

Hermione and Astoria nodded. Astoria said "we will let you rest Mad- Andromeda. Come, Hermione."

They both said, "rest well Andromeda."

Hermione added, "do you want me to send Harry after dinner?"

Andromeda smiled and said, "that isn't needed but I think Luna needs to know tonight or tomorrow morning that her father is here hurt but safe."

Hermione and Astoria nodded before they left.

**2****nd**** January 1998, Potter Manor**

The dinner was uneventful. Hermione and Astoria decided not to say anything to Luna as Luna was having a delirious smile when she arrived at dinner. Luna was having a very good time and when she looks at Harry her smile dropped a bit but Hermione noticed that the smile was a goofy kind of smile, but the thing that changed the most were Luna's eyes, they showed desire and barely containable lust. Hermione thought 'the lust is probably because of this afternoon.'

Hermione felt a little bit jealous of the good afternoon Luna apparently had and hoped she would be next, but she knew that chance was small as she was with Harry for the last 6 months not of the others were. Hermione was thinking maybe Katie's idea was right. Hermione was shocked by her though and shook her head slightly to lose the thought. She hoped nobody saw it but when she looked up she saw Katie with a mischievous smile, Daphne with a smile that Astoria mirrored and Susan with a smile winking at Hermione and noticed that when Susan looked at Harry it turned almost primal and animalistic like a predator stalking his/ her prey. She turned red and focussed on her food while eating it. Luna didn't notice as she was still looking at Harry with desire and uncontainable lust and was almost ready to sleep with Harry in his bed even if it was only sleeping. If Hermione wouldn't do it soon she would even though she said Hermione should be first.

Luna thought 'the Nargles say Hermione must be first but that finishing the bond must wait until Harry is his true self.'

Luna thought what Harry's true self meant and the answer came immediately when she saw a heavily embarrassed Hermione give Harry a vial with a potion.

Luna thought 'of course the Nargles mean the nourishment potions. So that will take at least two weeks maybe a month before Hemione like sleeping in Harry bed should be the first one to do it, but that didn't mean we can't strengthen the bond before that.'

Luna was embarrassed by her last thought but instead of becoming red like Hermione her smile returned to being deliriously happy.

**3****rd**** January 1998, Potter Manor, Wales**

It was morning and in different rooms were people talking with each other. In a room on the first floor were Remus and Dora talking. They were talking about the baby and Remus asked "Dora, do you think Harry would want to with the war I mean. I wanted to ask him as you know but couldn't enter Grimmauld Place."

Dora was still lying while Remus was sitting on the side of the bed. Dora smiled and said, "I am sure he will Remus, but you must say why and not because he is the only one left for you as you said to me."

Remus gave a sad smile and nodded. Remus decided to ask "but Dora what about his godmother. I know you wanted the girl that Harry would marry Hermione or Ginny although it was weird you mentioned Susan even though Harry barely knew her."

Dora said "oh yes I can tell you know. When I was on the protection detail for Amelia on Bones Manor the year Sirius escaped and was believed to be after Harry Auror regulation is to give the Director of the DMLE and his or her family (extra) protection as you should know."

Remus nodded even though Dora was continuing "l managed to overhear Amelia telling Susan that Susan was betrothed to Harry through a marriage contract Susan's parents and Harry's parents signed. Unfortunately, Amelia noticed that I overheard them and made me vow with magic that I could not tell anyone especially Harry unless the person I tell it to knows about the marriage contract and I couldn't tell Harry or anyone else until I was relieved from the vow, Amelia allowed me to tell Harry when Harry knows, Harry reaches majority, Susan tells Harry, Susan allows me to tell other people, Susan become Lady Bones or Susan reaches age twenty-one. if I told anyone I would have lost my magic if not worse because my ability is magic. The chance is large that if I losy my magic I would die will most do not."

Remus smiled before the smile dropped and said: "what do you going to do now?"

Dora gave a mischievous smile that scared Remus and she said: "don't worry about it I know who but first you need to talk to Harry and ask if he wants too and accept it."

Remus said "you are right. Why don't you rest and I will see for some breakfast and if Harry is already downstairs."

Dora said "fine Remus but only because I like breakfast in bed and I don't want Aunt Narcissa replacing my mother with her concern and advice like she did since we got here."

Remus nodded and said "I will bring breakfast soon" before leaving as Dora gave a small smile. Dora didn't want to let Remus know she was a bit tired and actually liked being pampered right now by her husband, but she would never admit it. She was happy that she finally broke through his thick skull.

Meanwhile on the second floor in the so-called wives bedroom Hermione. Katie and Luna were awake. Hermione had just taken a shower and was dressing. Katie had tried pushing Hermione. Katie pushed her more and when that didn't work she tried to stun her by proposing to shower together as they were all wives of Harry. Luna even agreed as she said that the chance was big that after Hermione slept in Harry's bed they (Katie and Luna) would accompany her and Harry even if it was only to sleep. Unfortunately for Katie and Luna Hermione expected something like this and managed to turn the table that let Katie stunned while Luna only had a dreamy smile finding it funny Hermione managed to turn the tables.

Hermione said "sure come along Katie" what Katie didn't expect and Hermione continued with should we ask Astoria, Daphne, Susan and Su, too as they are betrothed to Harry our should we ask the girls that like Harry although more than four would be weird right as you had the same with Angelina, Alicia and later Ginny in my fifth year. Of course Ginny and Demelza last year."

It was common for the girls to shower together as the girls had stalled but also on big shower while the boys only had stalls even though all needed to dress in their respective locker room as the boys and girls are separated although the captain can dress in his captain's office as every captain has his or her own office.

When Hermione saw Katie stunned she thought 'I need to thank Ginny when she said it after the first training in my fifth year after Harry got unjustified banned even though it was lifted during the summer before our sixth year.

Harry was still asleep as were most girls except Susan and Hannah. Susan was unhappy as she couldn't enter the family floor were Harry slept and she remembered the best sleep she had since her aunt died when she slept in Harry's bed in Gringotts with Harry. While in the next room Parvati and Padma were talking about the notable changes Harry went through and were thinking about a way to convince Hermione to convince Harry to accept them to be also wives from him as Harry probably would be scared and nervous at first.

Also when Harry accepted them and everyone else as Hermione, Katie, Luna, and Astoria already did but how to convince Hermione that they wanted some alone time with Harry soon preferably both of them for the first few times. They knew that Hermione loves schedules so Hermione was probably already thinking of a schedule for Harry to spend times with his wives, betrothed and hopefully the girls that like him as they do. They wouldn't mind if a few others were with Harry when they were but only if it was Hermione, Katie, Luna and/ or Su.

Hermione thought before she left for the kitchen 'Luna I don't want to ruin your mood and didn't want to change your mood last night but your father is in the hospital wing on the first floor, but he is very hurt. Harry asked me to send Dobby while you were outside spending time together. Andromeda examined him and say he will recover but it will take time.'

Luna thought 'the Nargles where right, that Harry will take care of it and I only needed to trust Harry although I already did.'

Hermione and Katie didn't say anything. Luna showered very quickly and was out of the room before Hermione left even though she was dressed before Luna showered. Katie said "I will take a shower before coming down. I will see you in a bit, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. Katie walked into the bathroom with some clothes provided by Susan as Katie was the same height as Susan even Susan has substantial larger breasts although they had around the same size of arse but Katie had more muscles but not overly much and was thinner from playing Quidditch and being sporty also Katie had been running to keep up condition during the hols especially summer holiday. The shirt she wore was very loose because of the difference in the size of their breasts but fortunately, it was nothing that a resizing charm wouldn't fix what Hermione happily provided as Katie didn't have her wand just like Luna, Penelope, and Fay.

Hermione went downstairs when she met her parents, Remus, Bill and after she sat down were quickly joined by Fleur, Gabby, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Hannah, Megan, Sally and Katie in the kitchen while Dobby was making breakfast for everybody. Hermione wondered why Harry wasn't down yet but decided to go to his room after breakfast if he hasn't been down yet. Just seconds before most of the people in the kitchen were done almost everybody else came down except Luna, Narcissa, and Dora.

Dora was still in her bedroom while Luna let Harry know that she and Narcissa are in the hospital wing and would stay there for a little by thought. Harry wanted to join them but Luna was grateful but she thought to him that they spend yesterday by themselves so now was someone else's turn or more than one.

Everybody left the kitchen except the girls as they were waiting until Harry was done. Hedwig flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Hedwig starts rubbing her head against Harry before nipping his ear as a token of affection. Harry had Dobby prepare some bacon strips and gave it to her. Is was only seconds before Crookshanks run into the kitchen and jumping immediately in the arms of his owner when he saw her before being fed a couple of bacon strips by Hermione, his owner.

After breakfast, Hermione asked, "Harry don't you think it is time to look over the statements."

Harry sighed. He thought was planning to ask Hermione today but that doesn't mean he wanted to do it. Harry sighed very hard once more and said: "like you were ready my mind Hermione." Harry gave her a smile and Hermione chuckled before she slaps his shoulder saying "you prat."

Harry stood up and Hermione also stood up. Harry didn't walk away and focussed his eyes on Daphne. Harry said, "Daphne are you also coming?"

Daphne looks confused and Harry said, "Daphne you have the statements for house Black."

Daphne nodded and she stood up immediately followed by Astoria which made Katie stand up. Harry heard in his mind Katie saying 'if Astoria as future Lady Black comes so will I.'

Harry sighed and he said, "Susan did you help your aunt with your house statements or after she died."

Susan nodded and he said, "could you help me if I need it?"

Susan nodded and Harry said, "if you can come too then."

Harry said, "Su did you help your parents with statements?"

Su shook her head and said, "not really Harry my father wanted to wait after NEWT before learning me about the financial part of or house especially as most money comes out south-east Asia where my grandparents come from or at least that is what my father said."

Harry nodded. He thought about asking Hannah but as she isn't in a marriage contract with him he found it not a good plan. He said "can one of you find Remus and Narcissa. I think they could help me with this beside you."

Astoria nodded and said "I will. Remus said he went back to his room to bring Dora breakfast. Do you know where Narcissa is?"

Harry nodded and said, "according to Luna Narcissa is in the hospital wing."

Astoria already rushed to the hospital wing. Harry managed to scream after her that they will be in the study on the first floor just a few doors down of the hospital wing. Astoria turned and nodded before turning around again and she continued to run up the stairs to the first floor.

**3****rd**** January 1998, Lord's study, First Floor, Potter Manor**

After 10 minutes Astoria walked in with Narcissa and Remus. When she walked in she saw Harry sitting behind the desk … his desk. If you didn't count the muggle clothing Harry was the prime example of a Lord of a house a young, kind and handsome Lord Astoria thought.

The girls sat in a chair before the desk waiting for her Astoria thought. Suddenly three other chairs appeared before the desk. Harry said, "there you are Astoria I was getting worried."

Astoria noticed Harry putting something away while saying "Narcissa, Moony thank you for coming here. Did Astoria tell you why I asked her to bring you here?"

Remus shook his head when Astoria said Harry needed him he went with her especially as Dora threatened to hex him if he did go with her as she didn't need him at the moment. Narcissa also followed Astoria without question as she asked her to follow her and as future Lady Black she would follow.

Narcissa found that Harry needed to be properly addressed and said "no my Lord Black."

Harry said "Narcissa as I said before Harry is okay. Please take a seat. I am asking you here to help with the statements. Narcissa you mostly for House Black while Remus you for House Potter and House Black as you are a family friend from House Potter and part of House Black not mentioning a family friend."

Harry looked at the girls and said " now for you girls you probably already know, but to let the other know I will tell why you are here. Hermione, you are my wife as Lady Potter as is the reason Katie is here. Luna is not as she is with her father that was brought here severely hurt. Hermione is also here because she has the statements from all houses except Black."

"Daphne is here because she has the statements for House Black but also because she like Narcissa has much more knowledge than me about it especially as Slytherin they may found a way to my advantage and if possible against Tom or hid Death Eaters. Astoria is here as the future Lady Black and as Slytherin, she may see something Daphne or Narcissa doesn't. And lastly but certainly nothing less Susan has a bit experience especially since her aunt died she could help me with understanding it and may see things the Slytherins don't see or have other ideas that could help."

Everybody nodded when he was done when Daphne asked: "why didn't you ask Tracey Harry?"

Harry said "I wanted to but she doesn't know everything yet or at least I didn't tell her so I think it was better if I didn't at least until I can get my head around it as only those who were present and/ or has prior experience. I don't know if she has any experience like you or doesn't have like Su."

The most nodded as everyone here had experience or was present in Gringotts. There were only two who didn't have experience and that were the muggleborns, Hermione and Katie.

Harry asked for the statements. Hermione opened her bag as did Daphne. Daphne found the Black statement very quickly. Also, Hermione found the statements from the Potters, Peverell's, Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Fleamont family and asked: "Harry do you also want the letters?"

Harry nodded and said, "I think it is better if I do but I will read them later."

Hermione said, "Harry do you want to know what Sirius wrote in the letters for me and Luna?"

Harry said, "only if you want to Hermione otherwise you don't have too."

Hermione said, "okay Harry but Ginny also got a letter from Sirius."

Harry only nodded and said, "only let me know if it is important to know and only if you want to tell me."

Hermione nodded before placing everything on the desk beside the Black statements that Daphne put in the desk. Harry grabbed the top statement that was from the Potters.

Harry grabbed his wand and made a copy for everyone in the study. They looked over if and everyone except Remus, Narcissa and in a smaller part Harry. All the others were shocked by the amount of wealth the Potter family have. Remus knew as being friends of James and Lily, the Potter Manor and James's parents. Narcissa knew not the amount like Remus but as one of the oldest houses and one of the most ancient and most noble houses they were expected even though it was a bit high. Harry also found it high but with never in money need, his trust vault being refilled and Ragnok and Bonecrusher saying over and over again that he was wealthy, very wealthy and one of the wealthiest houses in Britain if not the world.

The Potter statement is completed with the Fleamont house. In the statement is:

_Properties: _

_Ancestral Potter Manor in Wales_

_Potter Manor in West Sussex near Crawley 4 miles to the south (house destroyed)_

_Potter/ Peverell house, Godric's Hollow, England (house severely damaged, the first floor destroyed)_

_Potter house in Kensington, London_

_Potter house, south of Canterbury, England (was rented out, recently attacked) _

_Potter house, Cambridge (rented out)_

_Fleamont house, North-East of Kingsdown (including a private beach), Kent (house destroyed, recently attacked) _

_Fleamont Ancestral land, south of Warrington (house destroyed)_

_Fleamont stronghold north of Carlisle, Cumbria, England (house/ stronghold destroyed) _

_Marauder's den, Place unknown _

_Potter Chateau, Trocadéro, Paris, France_

_Potter vacation Chateau (including a private beach), south of Nice, France_

_Potter Chateau, south of Marseille (including private beach and harbor), France (Chateau rented out) _

The next are properties in Diagon Alley that are at least a quarter maybe one third. All rented out with the first one is Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on 93 Diagon Alley, London, England, Great Britain. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions among a few others all rented out including the apartments but it seems like many occupants wanted to break the renting contract (probably because of Tom's return but only Lord Potter could accept not Bonecrusher unless Lord Potter gives permission what the previous Lord Potters didn't).

_Business Shares:_

_5% Leaky Cauldron_

_5% The Three Broomsticks_

_10% Ollivanders _

_15% Cleansweep Broom Company (Fleamont family)_

_20% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_

_25% Daily Prophet (5% Fleamont Family)_

_25% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_

_25%_ _Tomes and Scrolls (in Hogsmeade)_

_30% Nimbus Racing Broom Company_

_35% Flourish and Blotts_

_35% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_40% Black Forest Broomstick Company Ellerby and Spudmore (10% Fleamont family)_

_49% Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_Muggle Shares: _

_15% Apple Computer, Inc. (now known as Apple Inc.)_

_20% Microsoft_

_25% Adidas_

_75% Grunnings (__**A/N #1**__) _

_Other Shares:_

_10% Cardiff City FC _

_10% Swansea City AFC_

_15% Appleby Arrows (10% Fleamont family)_

_15% Pride of Portree_

_25% Chudley Cannons (largest share)_

_25% Caerphilly Catapults_

_25% Tutshill Tornados (Fleamont family)_

_35% Puddlemere United (5% Fleamont family)_

_85% Holyhead Harpies (35% Fleamont family)_

Harry doesn't get much money from the Quidditch or soccer clubs but he does know most are from Wales. Harry thinks his family did because the history of his family is in Wales. He wonders if one of the others has property like the Potters (and Fleamont) family obviously has. Harry reads on:

_Farms: _

_In Great Britain: eight (three of Fleamont family)_

_In France: three farms and seven vineyards _

_In Germany: one (Fleamon family)_

_In The Netherlands: three (one of Fleamont Family) _

_In Belgium: one_

_Distilleries:_

_München 100% known for Firewhiskey, and Butterbeer_

_Cambridge 100% known for Evans temper and Blacks wine _

_London 50% known for Blishen's Fire Cinnamon Flavoured Whisky (also sold in the muggle world as one of the heaviest alcohol ever made) and Wizard's Brew_

_Aberdeen 25% known for Quintin Black (Black made half of the drink)_

_Glasgow 25% known for special made Scottish whiskey (not sold) and Swott Malt Whisky (maybe by Swotts & Swotts Scotch Distilleries, Potters own quarter. Swotts family own the other 75%)_

_Marseille 65% known for Elf-made wine and Dragon Scale_

_Bordeaux 25% known Sainte-Stephenie Chardonnay (sold in muggle world)_

_For more detailed information at the end is a list enclosed._

_Vaults (inventory): _

_Vault 11 Potter Family vault: 8,263 million Galleons, 16 Sickles and 23 Knuts._

_Vault 11 Potter Family vault Heirlooms: wedding rings from the previous Lords and Ladies Potter, five unknown prototypes and seven unknown blueprints, three full bookshelves (at the end a booklist enclosed), 'Illegal' medallions (under wizarding law, not Goblin law), various pieces of jewelry (at the end a list enclosed), 10 wand holsters which if 5 ancient and unusable and two normal, two Auror grade and one prototype (one of the five), armor, swords, Lord Potter belt and knives, and Heir Potter belt and knives, wizarding Portraits, Muggle Portraits, and three bags with undetectable expansion charm._

_Vault 574 is the vault owned by Lily Rose Potter neé Evans before she died with 50.000 Galleons left to the son and Heir of House Potter, Harry James Potter. It has some muggle jewelry and books Lady Potter used in her school years, during her internship in St. Mungo's and some muggle books._

_Vault 687 is the vault for Heir Harry James Potter which is annually refiled to 10.000 Galleons. At this time vault 687 contain 4.701 Galleons. Ten withdraws in the last two years that is under investigation._

_Fleamon had Vault 98, but House Fleamont vault has been emptied beside 1 million galleons, 12 Sickles and 3 Knuts. Heirlooms that still are in the vault are books only Lady Fleamont can open (unless Lady chose a Lord Fleamont), jewelry and a sword with the Fleamont crest on it. It is not allowed to be used unless Lord Fleamont gets permission from the Ministry of Magic, the wizarding world in is a state of (civil) war, Lord Fleamont has been attacked on previous occasions. As Lord Fleamont permission from the Ministry of Magic is required even if the Lord is a member from a most ancient and most noble house (Lord and Heir from most ancient and most noble houses are allowed to carry a weapon without permission, only to be allowed if needed). _

Harry sighed this is already a lot of information to process. He looks around and sees that some are wide-eyed and others are blinking very nervous. Remus and Narcissa look at Harry as if nothing has happened and waiting for his lead as Lord Potter.

Harry looks at the documents enclosed with additional information about the books, farms, and distilleries. The farms are pretty straight forward, but what surprised Harry is that most farms make the products of their product themselves. Most farms are for magical products while four are for basic necessities in the form of food, like meat and for example wheat to make bread or milk, cheese and more.

After almost 15 minutes almost everybody focuses on Harry. Harry notices and said, "has anyone have any questions or ideas that can immediately be used to improve things?"

Daphne, Astoria and Susan said exactly the same things "I have but it can wait until after Tom's gone."

Narcissa bowed her head and said, "Lord Potter-Black I want to thank you for asking my help and I got some idea but before the war is over it would be unwise."

Harry said, "okay after Tom you…"

Hermione said almost growling "Harry"

Harry said, "we can look at your ideas and talk with Bonecrusher about increasing income."

Harry quickly look through the Fleamont statements and see that everything was already in the Potter statement. He put both statements on the side and thinks about putting them in the private study on the family floor as he will put the ring boxes after he is done.

A few looks at Harry and Harry said: "'almost' everything that is in the Fleamont statement is also in the Potter statement."

Harry looks over the Gryffindor statement and sees there are no shares. The vault has a 'small' amount of money, an average amount of family heirlooms and there are four properties listed, but from one he only owns 25%.

Harry looks at the properties and sees:

_Gryffindor Castle west of Glasbury _

_Gryffindor Ancestral house on the Isle of Men (south-west coast with small private beach) _

_Gryffindor house, 5 miles north of London_

_Hogwarts Castle north of Inverness (owns 25%) _

Harry put the Gryffindor statements away as any investments he wanted to do with Gryffindor's house wouldn't happen before the war is over. Harry non verbally cast T_empus _and said "it is lunchtime. I will lunch here if any of you want to lunch in the kitchen that is okay. Let say to return here in one hour and a half so that would be 02:30 PM. Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded, but only two people left and that are Remus and Narcissa. Harry waited for a few minutes but when nobody else left he called for Dobby.

Dobby popped in and asks while bowing "what can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

Harry said, "Dobby will it be possible to serve some of the lunch here?"

Dobby said "of course Master Harry. Dobby can serve lunch here for Master Harry, Lady Hermione, Lady Katie, Lady Black, Miss Bones and Lady's Black sister Miss Greengrass."

Susan said, "Dobby you can just call me Susan."

Daphne said, "you can call me Daphne as Kreacher does."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and said, "as you wish Miss Susan and Miss Daphne."

Susan and Daphne knew that Dobby would still address them as Miss but that didn't matter. Lunch was uneventful and they were remembering things about Hogwarts. Daphne, Astoria, Susan and in a minor way Katie wanted to know more about the things Harry did and what Hermione did in their adventures. Katie didn't need to know as she knows most of it and the last few nights she saw some of Harry's memories about those adventures.

Daphne and Astoria laughed about Hermione punching Draco as when he was turned into a ferret. They were amazed about Harry producing a powerful corporeal Patronus as thirteen-year-old that was a stag and driving off dozens of dementors. After Susan, Daphne and Astoria learned the truth Daphne and Susan asked about Hermione youth as Daphne and Susan in their turn talk about their youth. Astoria didn't say anything as she was shocked about the many times Harry could have died. Susan and Daphne also were but tried to put that out of there mind as Harry was here right in front of them still alive.

When they were done with lunch Susan asked what they have been doing after their 6th year. Hermione told the most about her summer and her decision in sending her parents away what made her cry. Susan gave her a hug and Harry grabbed her hand while talking in their mind to support her what helped. Hermione also told about the battle of the seven potters.

After that Harry told his summer until he reached the Burrow with Hagrid. After that, they were both telling the story and besides what they personally felt or thought they completed each other and the story until Kreacher and Dobby popped to Grimmauld Place and Harry was talked by Susan. Susan blushed at the retelling and the thought back at how happy she was and even more happy she had Harry in her arms.

Just when they were done Remus comes in with green hair, a pink dress while being attacked by bat bogey's and Harry, Hermione and Katie wondered if Ginny was here.

Harry and Hermione chuckled while Susan was laughing out loud quickly followed by Daphne and Astoria as they tried with their ice persona to not laugh but it was of no use. Harry and Hermione let loose and laugh just as hard as the other is not harder.

Remus said, "it wasn't Ginny, it was Dora."

Harry thought 'I wonder if Ginny learned Dora the bat bogey hex or the other way around. He did answer what I wanted to ask though.'

Hermione dispelled it and said, "Remus what did you do?"

Remus said, "nothing I just talked with her in the kitchen and later I led her to the hospital wing to see Andi."

Daphne saw that Remus withheld something and said with a glare "Pro- Remus will you please tell us the truth. I see you are not telling the entire truth or better said you didn't tell us everything."

Remus rubbed his neck and said, "well I wanted to ask Harry anything but before I could we were here and I didn't want to bother him with more than he already was with all the statement obviously Dora wasn't really happy with it."

Harry said "well Moony what did you want to ask me as Narcissa isn't here yet and it isn't 02:30 PM you can ask me. Even if it was past 02:30 PM and Narcissa you can ask me anything."

Remus smiled and said "okay Harry. When Dora said she was pregnant I was excited and shocked. Well, you know that you put me in my place and screamed me straight. I hoped to help you and make you survive that is why I wanted to come to you. There were three reasons."

"The first was rather selfish as you know. I hoped if I died fighting or something similar Dora and our child wouldn't be looked down upon for having a werewolf as a father especially if my child would be a werewolf or in Dora's case birthing a werewolf. The second was I wanted to protect my honorably nephew mostly as I failed you but also for Padfoot, Prongs and my first friend ever Lily."

"The last reason is that this is war and we don't know who survives after this war and who doesn't and I can't think of anyone better than you Harry. I wanted to ask you if you want to be the godfather of Dora's and my child. I wanted to make sure if Dora or I am killed my child would still have his or her godfather even if I died protecting his godfather because I know that you Harry will treat my child as the child is your own even if my child is a werewolf."

Harry was shocked. Harry expected many different questions but this question was the one he never suspected. Harry didn't know how to answer. When he didn't answer Remus looks a bit awkward and said: "Harry I hope you will accept and Dora want too, but I can understand you are young after all although Sirius wasn't much older."

The girls quickly overcome the shock when Remus asked Harry. Hermione, Susan, and Astoria just knew Harry would be the best godfather ever of die trying. Katie thought about it when she heard Hermione in her mind even though Hermione was just thinking about it she agreed without a second thought as Harry would.

Luna thought 'say Harry accept. I agree with you Hermione Harry would be a wonderful godfather not mention father for our children.'

Both Katie and Hermione thought about carrying Harry's baby, birthing them and raise them with Harry. Luna screamed "don't start dreaming know. If you don't answer Remus will think Harry doesn't want to.'

Both at the same time, Hermione and Katie said "Harry accepts. He is just too shocked to say anything.'

Harry heard them and said, "I don't know if I will be a good godfather."

All the girls said also exactly the same thing "we know you will."

Harry looks at complete honesty in their eyes and looks at Remus' anticipated face. Harry sighed and said, "I accept Remus I hope my girls are right."

All the girls smiled as Harry said my girls even though Harry did say it subconsciously. Remus walks around the desk and pulls Harry up and hugs him like a father hugs a son. Harry was shocked but immediately hugs back with tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall.

They stayed like that for several minutes that they didn't notice Narcissa walking inside and taking a seat waiting to continue especially because Black and Slytherin would be discussed with as last the Peverell statement. They are famous because of the story of the three brothers but that is what I thought, it is just a story but it seems it is not although I never knew the Potters held the Peverell seat but I think most don't. After almost half an hour Hermione said gently "Harry Remus can we continue I think you want to finish this today."

Harry nodded and wiped his tears away and took a seat again. The girls were confused as they didn't know why Harry cried. Even Hermione didn't know if it were tears of happiness or sadness. Harry and Remus have lost a lot and Remus was the only father figure Harry has left and even if by a miracle his father, mother of Sirius came back Remus would still be one of his father figures like Sirius also was even if it was only for little under two years and not a good role model, but still some kind of role model Sirius was.

Harry grabbed the next statement and that was Slytherin. It seems the vault was empty save for some Sickles and Knuts. It seems Tom has used almost the entire vault. There were only three heirlooms left, some books and the empty portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The books could be interesting will the heirlooms were historically important but not more than that. The heirlooms are one ring, one locket owned by Salazar Slytherin himself and a belt with two knives, a sword and a pouch with something in it but only the heir could open it so the goblins don't know as the pouch is also magic resistant and couldn't be cut open as the magic prevented that. There were two properties it seems.

_Slytherin house, place unknown_

_Hogwarts castle (25% owned)_

Harry was almost happy there weren't any more properties but he knew for certain Black does have and suspected Peverell also has more than the house in Godric's Hollow. He put the Slytherin statement away and grabbed the biggest one after the Potters and he knew it was for House Black. He saw another letter addressed for him and put it with the letters of his parents before looking through the statement.

He saw in the statement:

_Properties: _

_Ancestral Black House, Grimmauld place 12, London_

_Black House, the south-east of Leeds _

_Black Vacation House (including a private beach), south of Montpelier, France_

_Black Chateau, Lyon, France_

Harry took a quick glance over the businesses and doesn't know most of the businesses. He asked, "does anyone know the business except the Daily Prophet (10%), Ollivanders (5%), Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (15%) and Flourish and Blotts (10%)?"

The girls shook her head and Narcissa as does Remus look uncomfortable. Harry raises his right eyebrow showing he notices and wants an answer. When Narcissa and Remus don't talk Harry said: "Narcissa Remus you know, well tell me."

When they still don't Harry shouted "NOW" with power and authority that made the girls in the room give an almost soundless moan but Harry didn't notice as his attention was focused on Narcissa and Remus.

Remus said, "I don't know all of the business but I know for certain some are in Knockturn Alley."

Narcissa nodded and said with a small voice like a little girl "they are all in Knockturn Alley and most of them are infested in dark magic may it be spells or property like Borgin and Burkes that sell antique that have dark magic."

Harry said, "like a necklace?"

Narcissa nodded, while Katie shuddered. Harry didn't want Katie to relieve it but he needed to be sure.

Narcissa said "Cobb & Webb's is almost the same as Borgin and Burkes but Cobb & Webb's have more than just antique but still is about Dark Magic, but if I must say the worst on the list of business House Black have shares in is The Coffin House. The Coffin House handles in the darkest of magic. It sells materials and books related to the dark art of Necromancy."

All the girls gasp, Remus looks shocked and Harry sighs very hard. Harry asked a question that he suddenly think of "Narcissa do you think The Coffin House has something about Horcruxes?"

Narcissa said, "I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me as Horcruxes as what you said is true is a form of Necromancy just as the dark mark is."

Harry looks through the draws. Harry found a quill, a couple of empty parchments and an inkpot that has a charm that doesn't make it dry up in the pot. Harry grabs in and write. When he is done he calls for Dobby to give him a lit candle. Dobby returns with a lit candle with candlewax. He drops some on the parchment below his signature and pushes his Lord Black ring on it.

He folds it and puts it in an envelope. He is using the candle wax to close the envelope but uses his Potter ring this time. Harry uses the Potter ring on purpose to show the receiver that it is really is him.

Harry calls for Dobby again and after Dobby popped in and asked what he could do for Harry "Dobby brings this to Bonecrusher and say I want it immediately done and they may do as they wish with the items as long as it couldn't be used anymore and/ or never see the daylight again."

Everybody in the room look at Harry wanting to know that he had written to Bonecrusher. Harry asked, "I guess you want to know what I did, am I right?"

Dobby pops in and said, "Master Harry Account Manager Bonecrusher said it will be done before the day ends and give me this letter for you."

Harry grabs the letter and reads it. Harry smiles and said, "thank you Dobby did Bonecrusher said what will happen with the books?"

Dobby said, "Account Manager says that a young dragon needs to learn how to use its fire, it will be the young dragon target practice."

Harry smiles widened and almost wanted to laugh and said "thank you Dobby. You can continue with what you were doing or rest until dinner. If you are tired I can do it."

Dobby said, "no Master Harry, Dobby will make dinner in a few hours as Master Harry wants dinner ready at 06:30 PM or does Master wants to change the time."

Harry said, "no Dobby 06:30 PM is okay."

Dobby bowed said "as you wish Master Harry" and pops out.

Hermione said "why would you destroy books" looking miffed.

Harry said, "I will tell what I wrote to Bonecrusher."

Harry took a deep breath and said "I wrote to Bonecrusher to buy all the books from The Coffin House especially all that drabbles with dark magic especially Necromancy. I also wrote to destroy every book that has a 'detailed' explanation about a Horcrux and certainly how to make your own. Those books are going to be destroyed the other books while going in the old Lestrange Vault as that is a vault of House Black now thanks to Bellatrix. I noticed it at the bottom of the statement. When the war is over we can look through it is if it is too dark and destroy them or 'rewrite' them."

"Furthermore I ask Bonecrusher to get the payment immediately from the business what normally will be paid at the end of the moment and sell the shares after that. Some businesses didn't pay the last year or when Sirius was in Azkaban and I give them until 31st January to pay if they don't or unsuccessfully I gain control of the business and property. The owners while be seen as thieves and I think everybody knows what the goblins of Gringotts do with thieves."

Everybody but Hermione and Katie nodded. Harry said "Hermione, Katie they will never see the daylight again if they survive their capture what most of the time doesn't happen. Sometimes the Goblin's kill them regardless if they injure the thieves before they capture them or not."

"Fortunately House Black has no majority in businesses and especially not in dark businesses. I stop all funding to those stores that House of Black did and everything else like St. Mungo's after what happened with Andy and also put pressure on the Daily Prophet as I am now the biggest shareholder with 35%."

House Black has not shares in anything else that mostly dark business so under the shares were most will be sold from for a high price to drive up the price and cripple the decision in the businesses or make Tom's supporters pay a lot for a small share.

Harry continued to read as did the others.

_Vault (inventory): _

_Vault 17 the Black family vault. The vault has 3,56 million Galleons, 7 sickles, and 3 Knuts. The vault contains multiple family heirlooms and books (at the end a list enclosed). _

_Vault 68 is the old Lestrange vault and currently in possession of Lord Black. The vault is empty at this moment._

_Vault 711 was the private vault for Sirius Orion Black the third during his time as heir. There are books in it he got in will from his parents and other family members. He wanted to advise his heir to pay a fee to the Goblins of Gringotts examine them for a curse or other nasty surprises. The vault contains family heirlooms made for Sirius Black for his birth and during his youth. The vault has 62.951 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 3 Knuts._

Harry lay the Black statement on the other statements and grabs luckily the last statement from the Peverell's. He again copies enough for everyone to look through it. Harry starts reading as did everyone else.

_Properties: _

_Ancestral Peverell house, north of Exeter _

_Peverell/ Potter house, Godric's Hollow, England (house damaged, the first floor destroyed)_

_Peverell Chateau, Toulon, France_

_Peverell Island, __unplottable_

When Harry reached the shares the names and amount of shares and business start to swirl for his eyes. He sees that it isn't much and that somewhere transported to the Potter House that is a reason House Potter had so many shares in business and sport teams, but contrary to Fleamont House some shares and property (farms and three building in Diagon Alley) are still in Peverell's name to keep the wizengamot seat for the Peverell a seat as Fleamont lose it house and until the house is revived the house could not regain the seat they once had. Potters needed to absorb Fleamont House making it lose its seat as there was no daughter left and Fleamont is one of the few maternal lines ever existed (even though they had sons) while Peverell is a paternal line.

He sees one vault with quite an amount of money (as nothing went in the Potter family vault) and family heirlooms. He tries to read the vault numbers but he is very tired and he groans as within a second even the few vault numbers become to swirl before his eyes. Everyone looks at him when he groans. Hermione and Katie see that he is tired as they have seen it many times before.

Hermione said "Harry why don't you go take a nap for dinner. We can ask Dobby to delay it to 08:00 PM then you sleep a couple of hours."

Harry said, "Hermione I am fine."

Before Hermione or Katie could respond Susan jumps and said "Harry you are not fine. Just admit you are tired and that you want to take a nap."

Harry started to say "but-" before Susan interrupted him "no buts."

Harry wants to argue again until he saw the angry faces from everyone except Remus. Even Narcissa looks angry at him. Suddenly the door opens and Luna walks in. Luna looks at Harry and the angry faces before she says "Harry go to bed NOW."

Harry wants to argue but Luna was serious and Harry was defeated. With all the girls mad at him and Luna was serious screaming NOW he stood up shakenly and starts to walk to the door where Luna is still standing. When he almost reaches the door he falls forward on to Luna. Luna couldn't hold Harry and falls on the ground with Harry on top of her. Luna couldn't control herself and start snogging Harry what Harry happily allowed. He was dragged of Luna by an angry Hermione, a mischievous smiling Katie, and a sad Astoria while Daphne tries to keep her ice-persona up but Harry saw the cracks appearing and Susan was unhappy. He gets pulled to his feet by Hermione and Katie.

Harry said "Astoria, Susan, and Daphne could you come here please."

Astoria was immediately in front of Harry as she was only two feet away but within seconds Daphne and Susan were right beside Astoria. Harry says "Hermione and Katie could you release me for a bit."

Hermione and Katie had grabbed one of his arms but had unknowingly pushed his arm between their breasts like they wanted to push his arm inside of them. Hermione and Katie let Harry almost immediately go while Hermione was blushing heavily but Katie had a small blush almost unnoticeable. What happened next surprised everyone as Harry on his own kissed Astoria followed by Daphne.

Susan couldn't wait to kiss him but before she kissed him she said "Harry I love you so much ever since the first time I saw you I wanted to hug you just to make you smile. In the following years I wanted to get closer but Ron scared me away and then I learned we were betrothed and I was beyond happy."

Susan starts blushing as she continues "I start to look at you as a man, my man and then came the tri-wizard tournament. I knew you wouldn't enter and I was so scared for you. Then the Yule broke me when you came with Parvati. I did have a date but only after I knew you had. It not only broke me but unleashed something in me as my dreams following the Yule Ball were you featured and was the main part were nothing but arousing. I was happy with the dreams of us together having many children, but slowly I started to see other girls with us, first, it was Hermione followed by Ginny and Luna until I learned from Daphne and Astoria they joined as sometimes some others but I never bothered because you loved me just as much as the others."

Susan whispers "I hope my dreams will come through and I do mean the arousing ones." After she said out loud "I love you, Harry Potter, till the end of time and in the next life even death cannot part us."

Susan winked at Harry before she snogged him and a light appeared almost immediately and was just as bright as Katie if not more. After almost three minutes Susan let go with a goofy smile and Harry fell forward onto Susan that because of the goofy smile couldn't brace herself. She falls on the ground with Harry on top of her and she said still a bit goofy "you are very bold future Lord Bones, but I still love you."

Harry in his unconscious state laid his head on Susan's large breast while his mouth starts to suck on the other breast near her nipple. Susan was surprised by that. All the other girls, Narcissa and Remus were surprised by the light. Susan moaned hard when Harry's unconscious mouth found her nipple on her left breast has his head laid on her right one. The moan shook everyone out of their thought. Hermione and Katie pulled Harry up.

Hermione used _Wingardium Leviosa _on Harry but not second after she did Dobby pops in and before he could leave with Harry Hermione ask "Dobby could you please levitate Harry in front of us to his bedroom instead of popping him there?"

Dobby bowed and said, "of course Mistress Hermione."

Hermione turned around while Luna and Katie walk slowly after Dobby. Hermione said "I want to thank you I think Harry really appreciates it. Susan, I think we should talk soon and I again want to thank the others for being here. Astoria if you want we can talk to you after Susan, but maybe tomorrow morning."

Astoria with tears nodded. She wanted to know why Susan bond with Harry and not with her while she also really loves Harry like Susan absolutely did. Hermione quickly left the room to catch up with the other girls and Dobby.

Harry was woken by Dobby when dinner was ready, but Harry does notice Astoria looking mad but also sad at him when he asks why she ignores him and when he asked Hermione, Hermione says she will take care of it and not worry about it. Luna draws his attention to her as she was grateful her father got here and even though he was hurt she knew if Harry didn't do anything he would probably be dead. Andi gave him some pain potion and dreamless sleep potion to speed up his recovery with at least pain as possible. Andi thought he could wake up tomorrow without too much pain but probably not before late in the afternoon.

Harry went to bad feeling bad for doing something to Astoria although he doesn't what but he feels something is different. Harry didn't notice that something was different than before.

**Let's end here. I wanted to do all the statements as it needed to be addressed but it halts the story a bit so I wanted to get it out of the way, I know most probably don't want this kind of chapter but to make the story how I want it, it needed to be done.**

**In the next chapter, we have a talk with Susan and Astoria. Will they be able to fix it and what is different with Harry? **

**Who will be Teddy's godmother and what if Remus wants to help Harry with the secret ability? **

**Also, how will Bellatrix respond IF she wakes up? **

**That and so much more if words count allow it.**

**Please read and review or PM's if you got ideas or questions or you just want too to comment om my story.**

**A/N #1 **Vernon Dursley is not a director or any other high position in the company. Vernon is the manager of three producing plants in the south of England and one just north of London. Therefore he got an office in the headquarters of Grunnings in Surrey. He has a secretary, some power and can make a decision about the plants under his control but he is far away from the CEO from the company. Besides the CEO and directors from the few most important (and largest) departments, no one knows the (family) name of the largest shareholder.


	27. Susan's wish, Assassin attacks and 'Pois

**Chapter 27 Susan's wish, Assassin attacks and 'Poison health' **

**4****th**** January 1998, Potter wives room, Potter Manor**

It was early as someone was rapidly knocking on the door which makes Hermione, Luna, and Katie wake up. Katie and Luna look out of the window and see it was still very dark outside with no sign of the sun. Hermione was the only one with her wand so she rolled out of her bed with her wand pointed at the door as a reflex. Hermione thought 'Katie open the door.'

As Katie and Luna didn't have a wand they decided to listen to Hermione, the only one with a wand. They opened the door and see that Susan still in her nightwear was standing there with a red face. Hermione asks "Susan it is very early what are you doing here at this time, we could have talked after breakfast although that is almost a couple of hours away."

Susan said, "I am sorry but I woke up and saw this on my hand."

Susan raises her right hand and on her ring finger is a ring. Hermione and Katie look surprised while Luna just smiled. When nothing was said Susan said "this is the Lady Bones ring and I can only get it before my 21st Birthday if I am married or pregnant. I am a virgin, I am certain of it so that means that I am married."

Luna added to Susan's last sentence "to Harry."

Susan, Hermione, and Katie nodded as they knew what the light meant. Susan's smile only widened when she thinks that she is now Lady Bones and Harry is most probably Lord Bones beside his other houses.

Hermione, Katie, Luna, and Susan started talking mostly about Harry including the plan to make Harry more confident with the girls. Susan also asked about the girls that like Harry but have no marriage contract and probably more importantly about the baby-Veela Susan (like some others) affectionally called Gabby.

**4****th**** January 1998, Heirs bedroom, Potter Manor**

While Hermione, Katie, Luna, and Susan were talking about the whole situation Harry woke up. He felt something at the outer ward. It felt like someone with ill intention was at the wardline but not inside the ward at least not yet. Harry quickly dress and grabs the Gryffindor sword. In took almost 10 minutes before he managed to safely secure the sword of Gryffindor on his back as the last time it was safely secured Hermione helped him. Yesterday it wasn't completely secured as two days ago.

Harry feels that the wards are losing power but not very much it should take at least until the sun is up Harry thinks when he trying to secure the sword of Gryffindor. Just when Harry managed to secure the last strap of the sword of Gryffindor the wards fall for almost thirty seconds before they are up again. He feels that all the wards are up again but weaker than yesterday fortunately not by much. Harry sees the Black belt and immediately grabs the belt and fastens it before he ruses downstairs to the great hall within one hand the crystal and in his other hand his wand.

**4****th**** January 1998, Entrance Hall, Potter Manor**

Just as Harry steps off the stairs the crystal lights up before the light disappears. It means that the assassin is on the ground but isn't trapped. He almost screams "Goblin guards the assassin is on the grounds. Wake up the other guards and take a defensive position around the stairs. I don't want anyone of you or anyone else to get hurt, make sure some guards guard the servant quarters I don't want the elves to be hurt."

One guard nodded before he rushes off towards the soldier quarters. The Goblin guard returns with the Captain and seven guards. Harry says to the Captain what he said to the guards and the Captain said it will be done. The captain turns around to give orders to all the guards in the room. Shieldbreaker turns around when he hears the doors open and sees that Harry is running outside. Shielbreaker curse in Gobbledegook.

Shieldbreaker ordered one of the guards from the night shift to get the other guards while the other seven stay by the stairs. Before the guard left he gave him the order for four to protect the servant quarters and that the other four with two from the night shift they will patrol the ground floor in two groups of three. The six from the night shift protected and prevent someone invisible or not to go up the stairs and prevent anyone from coming down. He orders two others that came with him to go up and secure the hospital wing on the first floor just to be certain.

Immediately after Shielbreaker gave the orders he ordered the guards with him to follow him as he grabbed his sword on his belt and rush outside to protect Harry and also wonder why he went outside with only the light of the moon. It wasn't cloudy and the moon was very light as the full moon was only one week away.

When Shieldbreaker and his guards are outside they see Harry running towards the front gate and immediately follow. Suddenly Harry stops and went towards the forest before stopping a few feet before he would enter the forest. He bends down as he sees something on the ground. It took a minute but Shieldbreaker reaches Harry and orders the guards to take a defensive position around Harry.

Shieldbreaker asks "Lord Potter please return to the manor where we can protect you."

Harry said while looking down on the ground "I am sorry Captain Shieldbreaker but I cannot do that. If I am in the manor someone could get hurt. If the traitors are right the assassin will come for me first. If I am not in the manor everyone else would be extra safe including the guards, your squad."

Shieldbreaker was in awe not of power this time but the risk he would take to prevent others from getting hurt while he might be killed very painfully that Goblin assassins are known for. Shieldbreaker didn't know what to do, but as Harry was still bent down Shieldbreaker ask "Lord Potter do you seen something on the ground?"

Harry said "I don't know why but I have the feeling he went did way and if I am right is this the footsteps of the assassin but that means he went towards the forest but I don't know why he would. The chance I would go to the forest would be small unless one of the girls want to and then I would not be alone."

The goblin guards also found it weird as they were sure almost all the girls would never intentionally hurt Harry so why will the goblin assassin go to the forest. One of the guards said something in Gobbledegook and Shieldbreaker said something back in Gobbledegook.

Shieldbreaker said, "Lord Potter we don't know if the assassin is here anymore."

Harry grabs his crystal and when he points to the forest there is no light. Harry points the crystal at different points. Harry with the guard rush back to the entrance hall. Harry with the guards speak with the patrols and check every room not finding anyone.

Harry said "he is still on the grounds I am sure. He hasn't left. Harry say "Dobby."

As sleepily looking Dobby pop in and ask "what can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

Harry said "sorry to wake you Dobby but I want you to seal the manor make sure no one can get in and no one gets out. I order you to not let anyone out without my permission unless there is an emergency like something is happening with the patients in the hospital wing and the assassin is inside the manor."

Dobby nodded and before he pops out Harry said: "I want you to seal the door the moment the guards here and I step outside I will say now and then you will know."

Shieldbreaker ordered one of the night shifts to his group making five goblins still having protective formation around the stairs. The stairs are large but with five goblins around it, it is impossible to slip by as the five goblins as every inch to get up the stairs were covered even with only five goblin guards.

Dobby nodded and follows Harry. When Harry steps out with Shieldbreaker and his guards. Harry turns around and said "now Dobby" while nodding.

**4****th**** January 1998, Potter Manor grounds**

Harry and the guard group stay close together but when they searched the ground, it was ineffectively and the change to find the assassin was slim. The groups walk towards the front gate but nothing happens. From there the groups walk to different parts of the ground but still, nothing happens for over an hour. Finally, Harry says "we are not getting anywhere. Captain Shieldbreaker I didn't want to propose this but I think every group needs to take a different direction."

Harry said to Shieldbreaker "I think we need to split up."

Shieldbreaker didn't want to and said "Lord Potter goblin assassins are very dangerous and also know how to ambush and trap their target. It thinks the track you found was intentional to get you alone in the forest and when you enter with one of your mates the assassin will kill your mate to make you mad so you can easier be lured to a trap to kill you and then go for your other mates and everyone else in the manor."

Harry nodded and said "I understand your fear Captain Shieldbreaker. However, I think splitting up will be not wise but the best course of action. I felt one presence so I think if we split into two groups of three and one group of two we will be fine. If we don't spread out too much we can still prevent the assassin from hurting anyone and help each other."

Shieldbreaker knew that Harry would come with this decision and said: "I am afraid that it wouldn't be wise."

Harry close into the groups and said "I am too but if we stay close to the other groups the assassin will not try anything. The crystal doesn't show where he is but I know he still is. I haven't felt him left and am sure he isn't in the manor but the wards on the grounds are not strong enough to know where he is. I need the assassin to try anything so we can capture him or in the worst case kill him."

Shieldbreaker nodded and asked, "are you sure he hasn't left?"

Harry nodded and said "I felt him near the wards when the wards broke for almost 30 seconds when the wards erected again but they were weakened enough I know he is here but the wards can't guide me especially as the manor wards have the manor with Dobby's magic on lockdown and the goblins wards on the ground aren't strong enough. I could use the wards from my family but I didn't do it at I want to keep everyone in the manor safe. Fortunately, I could use the Lord Potter ring to manipulated the wards and only a Potter can use the ring."

Shieldbreaker nodded and said, "while I am not happy with your idea Lord Potter and advise to use the manor's wards I understand as we goblins are closely related to house-elves you are afraid that goblins or this case a goblin assassin can get through the house-elves 'defensive' wards."

Harry slowly nodded. He didn't think about it before he just wanted to protect everyone in the manor including the goblins as best as he could but now the moment that Shieldbreaker said it, it did make sense and but also concerned him. Fortunately had he used the manor wards to protect the manor inside and out.

Captain Shieldbreaker trusted that Harry was speaking the truth about what he felt as he treated them with respect and was fiercely protective of everyone in the manor. Shieldbreaker asked, "Lord Potter how do you want to make the groups then?"

Harry said, "the guards behind you will split off in two groups and the group of two will be you and me."

Shieldbreaker thinks for a few seconds before he agrees. If he is with Lord Potter he could still protect him, he would prefer having all his guards with him or even one more but he thought Harry wouldn't want to have the guards vulnerable as only two guards and also if he is with only Shieldbreaker he would be the target instead as one of the guard if he was with two others.

Shieldbreaker relented and sighed before he said something in Gobbledegook. The goblins nodded and one went back to the front gate while the others went to the backyard that had a one 'large' greenhouse, the rose garden and the vegetable patch of land with some berry bushes and a small part of the forest. Most of the berry bushes were in the forest. No group went to the west as the cliff and beaches had no way of the property that way unless you got a boot ready.

Shieldbreaker and Harry went to the eastern part of the grounds where the forest is located. Harry again looked at the footprint. It shows no sign of going somewhere else than the forest. Harry grabs his wand in his right hand and Gryffindor sword in his left. He didn't have experience with the sword unless counting killing a Basilisk with being gravely injured with only to be alive because of phoenix tears and the other was stabbing a Horcrux that fought with insecurities, fake images, and harsh words.

Shieldbreaker said, "Lord Potter I won't advice going into the forest as we can easily lose track of each other and it is easier to ambush or trap us."

Harry nodded and said "I agree with Captain Shieldbreaker, but this isn't only about me. This about everyone in the manor, the human, the elves and the goblins. I would do everything for them so if you don't want to go you don't have to but I am going to enter the forest until I find the assassin, get killed or if got word the other guard's capture. killed the assassin or at least spotted or found him."

Shieldbreaker reluctantly follows Harry into the forest. After 30 minutes Harry has found the pond again which was a lot harder in only the moonlight with the trees, tree branches and trees that had left in the winter, but because he was here two days ago he remembered most of the path this time. They look around for another half an hour when suddenly Harry sees something in the top on one of the trees.

He immediately sends a stunning spell that misses. He tries a few more times but every time the thing dodge. He noticed that the thing every time he jumps to another branch from another tree although sometimes he stays on the same branch just moving out of the way. Harry immediately knew what to do. He sends two stunners that he evades although barely and then does it again after the stunners he sends two severing charms, one to the branch the creature is on followed by another severing charm to the branch where the creature could jump to. The creature didn't expect that and when he wants to jump on to the other branch he falls to the ground, but the creature is like a cat and land on his legs.

Harry sees that it is a goblin and the goblin gave a menacing smile. The goblin said "we finally meet Lord Potter. I just didn't know you will be so young such a pity, maybe if your mates are as young I can make a nice profit. I think the dark lord would like some young girls or maybe some foreign wizards would like one."

The goblin laugh before running deeper into the forest. Harry sees red and follows him with only one thing on his mind and that is to kill this goblin to prevent and punish him for what he said. He runs after the goblin assassin so fast and to preoccupied to hear Shieldbreaker trying to stop him and warn him. Shieldbreaker tries to follow but quickly loses sight of Harry and when he doesn't hear or see him anymore he slows down. The goblin assassin plans had worked both of them were alone. He was considering going to the edge of the forest and gather the other two groups but decided against it as it would take the long and they would move more slowly with a group.

Harry has followed the goblin assassin to a deep part in the forest when they reach a small clearing. Harry didn't trust this, he is still within the property wards and the goblin wards. Harry screams "who are you?"

The goblin smiles and said "I think it is unnecessary but as you will not survive this I will indulge you. My name is Cutthroat, first-class assassin and spy."

Harry said angrily "I will not let you hurt my girls."

Cutthroat said "my girls he. Well, let see if you have the right to call them that or that they are after we are done here."

Harry doesn't listen to Cutthroat and just watch his moves. He knows he felt only one and the Goblin wards tell him he is alone with Cutthroat that doesn't mean Cutthroat hasn't put something up his sleeve, he led Harry here for a reason. Harry's anger had decreased when he followed but also the first few inches of the sun has started to rise.

Cutthroat tries to anger Harry again for Harry to charge him as he needed Harry to fall in his trap. Cutthroat says many things but nothing works. Harry started to hear things as he is sure that Cutthroat and he are alone he starts to focus on Cutthroat. He knows nothing is wrong where he is now or he would have already been attacked. Harry put the crystal away as he sees the assassin now. He still held his wand in his right hand and grabbed the Gryffindor sword in his left hand.

Cutthroat made one big mistake when he said "well boy, let reunite you with your parents before I give your girls to my client. I know he like a muggleborn named Granger right or maybe the blood traitor Weaselette or little looney. He would love to learn them their place. He also wouldn't mind breaking in the ice queen and ice princess or the big boobs bones bitch and pigtailed best friend that is always with her. Some friends would like to show the bones bitch what they think or their treatment provided by her loving auntie or better said to show her."

Harry was getting very angry that he slowly lost all control but Cutthroat didn't stop "it is a shame a pureblood family like the Blacks would die out but I am sure the woman would be of good use too bad the pink-haired bitch is nothing more than a half-blood. They would love to capture the werewolf and the werewolf slut to break her while the werewolf watches. At least the slut's mother is a pureblood, not forgetting her sisters. They want them back though."

Harry said, "how does Malfoy know?"

Cutthroat laughs and said, "did I say too much?"

Harry says "so it is Malfoy?"

Cutthroat said "oh yes it is. You want to know how he knows well let just say a book in the ministry showed some girls betrothed to you not that you will ever be able to consummate the union. And for the mudblood bitch, she is always with you just like the Weaselette as she disappeared with her family or Loony. They know you took her and the mudbloods Bell, Dunbar, and Clearwater out of their gentle care just like Mr. Ollivander and the mudblood Mr. Fortescue."

"Oh yes, they want their bitch of a wife and mother but also their slut of sister-in-law and aunt back. They thought who would be with you, fortunately, Silverclaw managed to give me this location. Silverclaw wanted you dead and so did the Malfoy's although they didn't know from each other so after I am done I get paid twice not mentioning the money for selling the girls for a profit to my client to get a bonus."

Harry loses control, his family, his girls, and his friends. He would never let anyone hurt them. Harry rushes forward with immense speed. Cutthroat was surprised for a second but quickly refocus and snaps his fingers and from both sides arrow shoot at Harry. Harry evade or block all. Cutthroat was shocked but always had a plan B. Harry came close and start lunging with the sword of Gryffindor, but misses. Cutthroat manage to kick the wand out of Harry's hand almost immediately. Cutthroat thought it would be easier now but Harry took a step back. Harry let the sword of Gryffindor be pulled to his right hand as he could because of the blood and in his left-hand grab behind him to grab one of the knives from the Lord Black belt.

Cutthroat was surprised but that doesn't matter. Cutthroat had been fighting with one dagger but grabbed out another one. Harry didn't know where it came from but he managed to keep Cutthroat's daggers from hitting him if not worse. Finally Cutthroat managed to get through Harry's defence. Cutthroat pierce one dagger in Harry's leg and the other one in his left shoulder. Harry managed to hit Cutthroat on his cheek with the knife and a slash on his chest.

Cutthroat stumbles back a few steps without the daggers but even though he is hurt he smiles and said "well stupid wizard it is over. I must say you were a bit more difficult than expected but you can't win from me."

Harry feels something in his body and drops to one knee. Cutthroat smiles and said "the poison will be killing you shortly too bad I couldn't capture you. My client would have loved to let you watch your so-called girls be used by every inch of their lives before the Dark Lord will kill you. I just hope your girls won't resist … too much at least until I capture them."

The words full Harry's anger and he managed to stand back up but Cutthroat hoped as he kicked Harry several feet back. Again he snaps his finger and again arrows come from both sides Harry managed to block or evade accept one that his him in his chest on the right side at the same hight as the basilisk bite wound.

Harry is bleeding heavily. Harry does one last thing. He throws his knife right into the chest of a laughing Cutthroat. He drops the sword of Gryffindor and gathers his magic to summon his wand to him and manage a severing charm that cut of own of Cutthroat hand as he was to slow to evade. Cutthroat grabs the knife with hurting him but manages to get it out of his chest. He grabs a small knife Cutthroat had on his belt. He stumbles to Harry.

Harry was one both knees the arrow was also poisoned and the force put him on his knees. Harry couldn't hold onto the wand and also drop the wand next to the Gryffindor sword beside him. The moment Cutthroat stand in front of Harry Shieldbreaker enter the clearing and shouted "NO."

Harry sees Cutthroat in front of him and his anger pushes Cutthroat back, slamming him to the tree. Shieldbreaker want to rush to Harry but he was stopped as arrows again start to rain from both sides.

Harry thinks 'this is it this is my end, my death I hope that girls will find their happiness being free of me to make their own choice.'

Harry felt the snitch suddenly in his hand and said: "I am going to die."

The snitch opens but when Harry said he is going to die, but before Harry could look the opened snitch disappears.

He hears a couple of voices in his head 'NO HARRY.'

The rings managed to erect a ward to protect Harry from the arrows until the last arrow breaks the ward before the arrow drops to the ground. Cutthroat is on his feet again but before he reaches Harry. The three in the small clearing hear one shriek.

Everybody looks up and before Cutthroat can evade he get slapped to the ground. A creature gets his claws in Cuttroat's chest before the creature tries to get Cutthroat from his claws throwing him back to the tree. Cutthroat slams at the tree and see that from the pain he has dropped his knife many feet away closer to Harry then to him.

Harry looked up and sees the last thing he would suspect, it is Buckbeak. Buckbeak immediately pushes his head against Harry. Harry managed to pet him when more shrieks are heard and after that one hoot and sees Hedwig flying towards him.

Buckbeak shrieks and all the other hippogriffs stand around Cutthroat. Cutthroat tries to move but one of his legs is crushed by one of the hippogriff's claws and one claw right beside his head. For the first time Cutthroat is afraid.

Harry suddenly feel by his left leg and head and see Crookshanks affectionally push his head. He managed to pet him before petting Hedwig and give her a small scratch and said "I am sorry. I think you are too late. The wounds I have sustained with the poison. I feel myself dying."

Buckbeack shrieks something and the hippogriff change position. From the 8 hippogriffs that landed after Buckbeak 4 take position around Cutthroat keeping him in place. Three gently grabbed the daggers and arrow Harry with their claw. After they are removed all four gently grabbed Harry and placing him on Buckbeak. Harry has lost a lot of blood and was having trouble keeping his conscience. Hedwig lands on his shoulder and puts his claw in Harry hoping the pain makes Harry stay awake which helps. Harry doesn't understand why when Crookshanks lie one his hands. When Buckbeak begins to run Harry instinctually grabs onto Buckbeak just in time as Buckbeak flies out of the clearing. Harry hears Hedwig hoot something and Buckbeak shriek.

Harry sees them approaching the manor as it is finally too much. He loses consciousness. Hedwig tries to put her claws in Harry again. Harry groans in pain but doesn't wake up. Hedwig stops immediately, she hoped that it wake her owner up as she also feels he is very weak and sensed that the adrenalin was gone and the magic was working hard …. too hard. The magic in Harry was fighting a losing battle.

As soon as they land in front of the manor. They see someone punching at the door and hear someone scream Dobby open the door. The door doesn't open. Buckbeak shrieks, Hedwig hoot at the loudest and Crookshanks meows very hard.

The door finally opens and they see a tearstained Hermione, Luna, Katie, Susan, Gabby, and weirdly enough Astoria. They see Harry on top of Buckbeak still heavy bleeding. Crookshanks get off Harry's hands and as he was the only reason Harry didn't fall of Buckbeak Harry falls the moment Crookshanks got off his hands and Hedwig fly off Harry's shoulder. Harry falls to the ground and groans. The groans gave the girls a little bit of hope and Hermione managed to say "Dobby get him to the hospital wing right now and I mean the family hospital wing. Wake Andromeda up, make sure she gets her Healer bag and get her there so she can immediately start treating Harry."

Hermione is mad at Dobby. Dobby knows and said, "yes Mistress."

Hermione said without knowing why. "I, Hermione Jane Potter, allow Madam Andromeda Black access to the family floor of the Ancestral Potter Manor until Lord Potter revokes her access."

Luna and Katie immediately said it also not that it was needed. Dobby snaps his finger and pops to Harry before snapping his fingers again taking Harry to the hospital wing. Luna sees Susan, Astoria, and Gabby sobbing with a pleading look at the Potters. Luna nightwear and a sweater like the other girls present says Hermione in her mind before Hermione can speed up the stairs to the family floor. Hermione looks at Luna who points at Susan, Astoria, and Gabby.

Hermione asks in her mind what there is and Luna responds that they cannot enter. Hermione said 'you can allow them, Luna, I need to go to Harry.'

Luna thinks 'I can but I will allow also Daphne and Su maybe the others too.'

Hermione raced away and thought 'I don't care Harry needs me …...'

Katie thinks 'us Hermione.'

Hermione stops turn around embarrassed and think 'you are right Katie. I am sorry us.'

Susan hears a small whisper in her mind but was too preoccupied with Harry and thinking about him making her not hear the conversation. Hermione nodded to Luna before turning around and continue up to the family floor. Susan, Astoria, and Gabby start crying.

Luna said "don't be sad. I know it looks bad, but trust that Harry will get through this. I never met a more powerful wizard and a more amazing person than Harry. He will survive this I just know it."

Susan said, "I hope so but I want to see him, but I can't enter the family floor."

Astoria and Gabby said, "I also can't."

Katie said, "Susan you can?"

Susan said, "what do you mean?"

Katie asked Susan "why are you here Susan?"

Susan said, "well we were talking until you jumped up and also said, Harry."

Luna said, "don't you remember Susan?"

Susan asked "what?'

Katie said, "you jumped up with us and also screamed Harry."

Susan was thinking but couldn't remember.

Luna said "you did Susan. Because of last night, you are married to Harry. You are married that is why you have your house ring."

Susan looks at her right sees the ring and rushes after Hermione. Astoria and Gabby almost start crying harder than they already were. Luna gave a smile that makes Astoria a little mad and made Gabby's Veela trying to break even though she really likes Luna.

Katie sees that and thought 'Luna don't do that.'

Luna looks at Katie before looking bad and thought 'oh … I am very sorry.'

Katie smiled at Luna and thinks 'don't say that to me but at them and do what Hermione has done with Andromeda.'

Luna nodded when she looks at Katie. Katie runs up the stairs and Luna said "Astoria and Gabby I am sorry. I didn't mean to smile like that or at you. I was listening to the Nargles and waited for the Wrackspurt to leave your brains. Alas, that probably won't happen soon. It doesn't matter Harry is always full of them and is still a wonderful person."

"Anyway I, Luna Pandora Potter, allow Astoria Ann Greengrass future Lady Back and Gabrielle 'Gabby' Delacour access to the family floor until Lord Potter revokes their permission."

Astoria and Gabby squeal, hug her while crying and almost dragging her upstairs. Gabby noticed that her Veela wasn't angry anymore and was purring if you can call it that as Hermione, Katie, Astoria and more importantly Luna didn't lie as they accepted her. Now it was the family floor but in time Harry's bed (at night).

**4****th**** January 1998, Order Safehouse, Northern Wales**

Ginny woke up crying. She felt something was wrong with Harry. She didn't know bow but her father rushed in with his wand followed immediately by Charlie.

Arthur looks around and doesn't see anyone except Ginny crying. Arthur looks at Charlie and he nodded. Arthur took a seat at her bed and Ginny throws herself into his arms. Arthur hugs her what made her cry more.

Arthur tries to soothe her and ask "Ginny what is wrong?"

Ginny said while still crying "i-it is Ha-Ha-Harry. He i-is ver-very hurt. I do-don't kno-know if h-he willlll li-life."

Arthur said, "can you tell me what happened?"

Ginny shook her head "no I-I only felt losing Ha-Harry and feel him fading, barely holding on until I lost him …. but I feel him again but it is faintly."

As soon as she felt him again her crying went into sobbing. She said "I feel Hermione, Luna, and Katie …. Wait there is one more. I don't know who but there are with him and ….. Thank Merlin he is resting and Andromeda a healer says he will survive but is still worried especially about the wounds, the blood loss and ….. OH NO, POISON."

Almost immediately Ginny jumps out of her father hugs and said loudly "what is happening?"

Arthur and Charlie look at Ginny weirdly as she looks at the wall. "What? How? Does Andromeda know?" No, she doesn't, why not? Hermione. Luna, Katie? Where are you?"

Arthur and Charlie look at her crazy. Arthur pulls her down and said, "Ginny they aren't here?"

Charlie asks "what do you mean with Harry and how do you know or feel?"

Ginny doesn't listen to Charlie and said: "but Daddy I could hear them in my mind until suddenly they were gone."

Arthur asked, "are you sure you heard them?"

Ginny said, "yes Daddy they were also afraid after what happened with Harry."

Arthur asked, "do they know what?"

Ginny shook her head and said "no Dobby won't tell, Andromeda couldn't tell from the wounds except that he was attacked with something. Hermione. Katie and Luna don't know more as they felt the same thing I did, we don't know anything until Harry can tell us or until we understand Buckbeak, Hedwig or Crookshanks they know more. As they were with Harry when Hermione, Katie, and Luna found him."

Arthur asked, "is it okay to tell Charlie, Ginny?"

Ginny slowly nodded not sure but thought it would be alright. Arthur said "okay Charlie close the door and put privacy charms up. Ginny, I will tell him so you can reassure Charlie if needed and add things if I forgot anything."

Ginny nodded before Arthur turned to Charlie. Arthur said "Charlie what I tell you is needed to be kept a secret until I or Ginny tell you it is okay. Can you promise me?"

Charlie nodded and said, "I could take a vow."

Arthur put one hand up and said "don't worry Charlie if you say you won't tell you don't have to vow it. To get right to the point Ginny is magically or better said in the eyes of Gringotts and magic married to Harry."

Before Arthur could continue Charlie said "wait, dad. Ginny is married?"

Arthur nodded and said, "yes Ginny is married to Harry Potter and is one of the ladies Potter…."

Again Charlie interrupts Arthur but this time in the middle of the sentence. Charlie said "one of the Ladies Potter? You mean she is not the only one? And you are okay with this?"

Arthur said "yes one of the Ladies, yes she isn't the only one and I wouldn't be if Ginny wasn't okay or happy with the others but she doesn't mind and is even happy as they are like her sisters. I am still trying to accept it. Fortunately, it isn't entirely uncommon so I ... we will probably have an easier time to accept then let's say Hermione's parents."

Charlie looks shocked but managed to ask "Hermione as in Hermione Granger?"

Arthur nodded while Ginny said, "well it is Hermione Potter now."

Charlie started laughing and after a few minutes getting the tears out of his eyes said "Ron is not going to like this, but I am happy for Hermione and Harry … oh and you Ginny. I take it that Luna and this Katie are the other Lady Potter's."

Ginny nodded and Charlie said, "well it looks like your dream with Luna came true just with a few more girls."

Ginny asked shocked "what do you mean?"

Charlie smiled and said "our brothers may not know but I do. Luna dressing up as Harry you marrying her, you both marrying Harry what our brothers probably don't know or what our brothers certainly don't know that you dressed up for Luna so she could marry Harry although she dressed up for you more."

Ginny turned red from embarrassment not only for her but also for Luna. Charlie noticed and said, "don't worry I won't tell our brothers or Harry of course, but please tell me everything."

Ginny nodded and said "when we went to Gringotts with Bill we went to a large office that was from an account manager. We met with King Ragnok for the Goblin Nation and Account Manager Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher is the account manager for the Potter and Black family. Harry is now Lord Potter and Lord Black among some others."

"It seems that seven generations ago House Weasley had a debt with house Potter and a marriage contract was made for the first daughter of House Weasley to marry the Heir Potter or Lord Potter to become Lady Potter and if Lord Potter or Heir Potter already had a wife she needed to agree and Hermione did agree. I didn't know it was Harry until the moment that Ragnok said that my betrothed stood on the other side of the door. I was determined to hate him and he would better accept what daddy want to offer him. All the money he was given by Harry's parents and by Sirius. It seems the will from Harry's parents were never executed."

"The marriage contract needed to be fulfilled. Daddy signed the marriage contract and I kissed …. snogged Harry and according to Bill, daddy, Ragnok and Bonecrusher there was a very bright light between Harry and me when we snogged. When the light was gone I could hear Harry in my mind and somehow Harry and I signed the marriage contract during the light or maybe magic did. When Gabby entered it was discovered Harry is her mate and some girls hang to Harry and I was very mad shouted Harry was my boyfriend. Harry tried to run away but in my mind but also Hermione, Katie, and Luna made Harry stop leaving the room. Luna started to distract Harry while Hermione, Susan, Astoria, and Daphne Greengrass told everything. It is too much to tell you now but this is more or less the most important thing."

Charlie was trying to process but need to take a seat in the chair by her desk not noticing the ring that was still on the desk. Arthur returned hugging Ginny as she was still worried about Harry. After almost an hour light starts to shine through the window as the sun has completely risen and Arthur said "well I think there is no point going back to bed. We will leave Ginny so you can make yourself ready for the day. Come, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and Ginny said, "see you downstairs daddy and Charlie."

Ginny tried to feel Harry or the others. She feels Harry much better than earlier although his mind was quiet and she couldn't feel or hear the other girls. The voice she heard she know she has heard it before but she couldn't place it.

**4****th**** January 1998, family hospital wing, Potter Manor**

Hedwig flew in and immediately took a seat at the head of the bed. Crookshanks also ran in and went to Harry's bed. Jumped on the bed and lie next to Harry on his left side on the pillow next to Harry's head. Crookshanks closed his eyes and start to slightly purr. Hermione pet Crookshanks. He didn't open his eyes but purred a bit harder.

The girls were sitting around Harry. Andromeda was just done with Harry and was grabbing some potion out of her beg. She had immediately noticed the poison but as she didn't know what poison she couldn't do anything about it. Also, there was a risk with blood replenishing potions as more blood could speed up the poison. She would need to test the poison to make the antidote. Hermione, Katie, Luna, and Susan were talking in their mind with Ginny.

While Harry's blood loss was concerning she has managed to stop the bleeding but didn't bandage it up or closed it magically for the chance that the antidote if but hopefully when she found out needed to be directly be ingested in his bloodstream to stop the poison instead of Harry drinking it.

Suddenly Hermione almost screamed "Andromeda look."

Andromeda turns around and looks amazed as out of the wounds she has stopped bleeding a sickly yellow stream comes out. Andromeda has a couple of empty clean vails and makes sure she grabs as much of the stream in her vail but it was that much poison coming out of the three wounds. Andromeda has managed to completely fill two vails as all were in the vails beside a few drops. Andromeda cast something and she said "this is the poison. Now I need to find out what it is."

Andromeda says to no one particular "let see how much is left in Harry made this would buy us some time."

Hermione and Susan noticed that Andromeda cast the same spell three times after the first and second she looks shocked. Hermione and Susan don't want to interrupt Andromeda when Luna asked: "Andromeda why did you cast the same spell three times?"

Andromeda cast again and the same result she says "this is unbelievable."

The girls beside Luna ask "what is? What is wrong with Harry?"

Andromeda gave them a sweet smile and said "nothing except that he is magically exhausted and needs the blood replenishing potions. Oh and a dreamless sleep potion."

Hermione said loudly "Andromeda?"

Andromeda looks and sees the anxious faces and said "oh yes sorry. This sickly yellow stream was the poison but according to my reading it was all the poison in Harry's blood well beside the basilisk poison as I still read that in the results but what was the poison was that was in him is now gone or at least a such a small amount it wouldn't be dangerous. Now first let's give him the replenishing potions."

The girls sighed from relief and Hermione, Katie, Luna, and Susan couldn't hear Ginny anymore when they have calmed down.

Andromeda gave Harry the blood replenishing and says "I need one of you to rub this essence of Dittany on the three wounds to close the wounds and with a little luck it will leave no scars or only a small one. If we are unlucky the wounds won't close because of the poison but I think I cleaned all the wounds well enough especially with 'all' the poison out of Harry."

When Andromeda said rub all the girls jump up. Andromeda sees that all reach for the vail with the essence of Dittany. She sees all the girls grab it and almost play with it as it is a game of tug of war. Andromeda said "stop. It is the only vail I have. I can make other but that takes a few days and I can't do it as long as I am in the hospital wing so watch out. Because you obviously can't decide who does it give it to me."

Hermione said, "no I should do it I am his best friend and the first wife he has."

Astoria said, "no I was the supposed the first wife."

Susan said, "no I am a Hufflepuff I worked with the essence of Dittany before and learned it from my aunt."

Katie said, "no I deserve to do it as his Lady Potter and after everything, I went through I want no …. I need to do this for him especially after everything he did for me."

Luna said, "I don't mind but I like to rub at least one of the three wounds."

Gabby said "no he is my mate I will do it. It is my duty as his mate."

Andromeda shouted, "NO everybody SIT DOWN I WILL DO IT."

All the girls said, "but."

Andromeda gave a menacing scowl and all the girls back down before sitting down. After almost 15 minutes she is done and said "I rub the wounds, I gave him two blood replenishing potions and a dreamless sleep potion including a pain potion. He needs to rest especially to let the wounds heal but also to let his magical core recover as Harry is magically exhausted. I think his magic kept him alive thankfully he had enough thanks to the recent breaks."

Everyone thanked Andromeda and Andromeda called for Dobby to take her back to the hospital wing which Dobby immediately did. Dobby refused to look to anybody else as he was very sorry and didn't want Master Harry's wives and mates mad at him even though Master Harry forbade him Dobby still blamed himself and would do that as long as Master Harry or Ladies Potter didn't forgive him.

All the girls gave her a nice smile to thank her. Susan said, "I want to talk about what happened now not this morning but yesterday."

Hermione nodded and said "well I don't really know what you want to know, but a soulbond was established between you and Harry. Harry obviously accepted your feelings and that is why the soulbond was able to establish and that is what married you."

Susan said "but why did I get the Lady Bones ring then. I mean sure I wanted to become Lady Bones with Harry as Lord Bones so my house and family still exist but shouldn't that be through marriage and I don't mean the marriage through soulbond?"

Hermione said "I don't know I looked through the library here but never saw anything about a soulbond. Well, there was one book but I couldn't open it and there was one reference but not much more than that."

Luna's eyes turned white and she said in a very serious tone "Harry knows you wanted to continue your line and made the magic obey him to make you Lady Bones. Harry has the Lord Bones ring merged with the other Lord rings."

All the girls look at Luna when her blue eyes reappear. She said "why are you looking at me? Did I said something wrong?"

Everybody was shocked but Hermione managed to ask "Luna don't you remember?"

Luna asked innocently "what?"

Katie said, "Your eyes turned white and said that Harry made the magic obey so Susan became Lady Bones when the soulbond was formed and didn't became Lady Potter, like when Harry bonded with us and Ginny."

Luna smiled sweetly and said "that sound like Harry. That is something he will do especially because Susan finds continuing her line very important almost as much as she loves Harry."

Susan blushed but nodded as every word was true. Hermione focused on Astoria said "well Astoria I understand you are upset like I was when I heard you were betrothed to marry Harry and I wasn't. I probably didn't say it but sorry that I wasn't nice especially as I used Slytherin as a slur."

Astoria said "don't worry about it Hermione Daphne and I know you didn't really mean it because of the shock. And if you meant it I don't think you do anymore."

Hermione nodded and said "anyway... Harry doesn't know you very well like he knows Ginny, Katie, Luna and me. Susan needed to confess her love to Harry, we didn't because he knows us very well and probably knows even if it is unconsciously we carry very much about him and that we love him. I don't know if it will work maybe if you do as Susan and confess your love before you kiss him them that you also soulbond with him."

"When you a soulbond you need magic when it is with at least one witch or wizard. I remember I was tired and so were Luna, Katie, and Ginny but so was Harry. If you start a soulbond with Harry it will take some magic to start the bond and it is, of course, possible that with the amount of Harry's magical power he can still have more especially as there are still bounds left on his magical core. When I say take I don't mean he will lose some of his magic, no it is just like using a spell so his magic power will stay the same but you can be tired like he was when he bonded Luna and very soon after Katie and that did tire him out. I just hoped I could open the book with bonds for more information."

Susan said "girls I know we all want Harry to be better but I think we should leave Harry to rest. Andromeda is sure Harry is going to recover. Let's go downstairs to grab breakfast and I think we need to tell everyone what we know has happened."

Dobby popped in, still, his head bowed and said "Mistresses, Captain Shieldbreaker is in the entrance hall and he says he knows what happened with Master Harry. Also, everyone is downstairs and wants to know what has happened. It looks like the creature that brought Master Harry here is also waiting."

Everybody stood up and just nodded. When they look out of the window that the sun has completely risen. Harry was brought back it was still dark outside beside the moon so a few hours have passed. Suddenly Hermione said, "where is Harry's wand, Gryffindor sword and one of the knives from the Black belt."

Astoria said, "maybe Shieldbreaker knows?"

Everybody nodded and Luna said, "we can ask him."

Susan said "well let's go downstairs then.

**Let's end here for now. The assassin has been revealed and defeated. It was a close call for Harry, but he succeeded. The question is now will Cutthraot survive and what will happen with Cutthroat?**

**In the next chapter, we will see the reaction from the other girls and Captain Shielbreaker will tell everyone what has happened. But what happens more?**

**Will elves wake up? **

**Will someone finally leave the hospital wing?**

**Will Dora as the godmother? **

**What is Buckbeak doing here? With his herd? **

**Will Harry wake up? **

**All that and more if word counts allow it.**

**Please read and review although PMs are also appreciated. **


	28. Aftermath of the attack, Death visit aga

**Chapter 28 Aftermath of the attack, Death visit again, the family meets?**

**4****th**** January 1998, Entrance Hall, Potter Manor**

The girls see Captain Shielbreaker stand tall with a wounded Goblin on his knees behind him with 10 goblins with a spear or sword aimed at the Goblin.

The girls asked in their mind if that is the assassin. When the girls took the last step off the stairs Captain Shielbreaker bows.

Captain Shieldbreaker bows before raising his head. Captain Shieldbreaker said "Ladies Potter, Lady Black."

Shieldbreaker noticed the ring on Susan's hand. He knows it is the Bones ring as he was a royal guard he knows most house seals especially from the four remaining most ancient and most noble houses.

Shieldbreaker continued "Lady Bones and Miss Delacour I present you the assassin. He hasn't said the name but this assassin is known in the Goblin Nation as he doesn't make difference between his target whatever it is human, goblin or otherwise. His name is Cutthroat."

All the squeeze their eyes with anger even Luna. They had a murderous look on their face that put fear in all the guards and the assassin. Shieldbreaker is too stunned and too scared to say anything. He was never this scared ever before. Shieldbreaker was happy that he has his honour and not thrown his honour away as Cutthroat has done or he would probably be in the place Cutthroat is now.

Hermione asked, "does the assassin still live?"

Shieldbreaker gave a gesture and one guard pushes his spear in Cutthroat's shoulder. However, Cutthroat doesn't give a sound and doesn't move. Two other guards do the same and still, nothing happens. One of the medic from the squad check Cutthroat after just a few minutes the medic something in Gobbledegook and Shieldbreaker took something that looks like a deep breath.

Shieldbreaker looked at the girls and said: "I am sorry Ladies Potters, Lady Black, Lady Bones and Miss Delacour it seems the assassin is dead, but I am sure that when we brought him here he was still alive although is that little over an hour ago."

The medic said something in Gobbledegook. Shieldbreaker said "my healer said that the assassin is dead for at least one hour. I do wonder why."

Hermione saw most blood was around his chest and asked: "Captain Shieldbreaker do you know if Ha- Lord Potter wounded the assassin?"

Shieldbreaker nodded and said "yes Lady Potter. Lord Potter managed to slash assassin's chest with the Sword of Gryffindor, the assassin's cheek with a knife and also managed to throw the knife in the assassin's chest. He hit the assassin with a severing spell that severed the right hand from the assassin. After that, the Hippogriff landed with his claws in the assassin and he was thrown to the tree for the second time as Lord Potter's did that to save his life almost a minute before."

Shieldbreaker continued after a few seconds "most of the wounds are made by Lord Potter. The only three large wounds are by the claws from the Hippogriff that is outside."

Luna asked, "you didn't attack the hippogriff did you?"

Shielbreaker shook his head and said "no Lady Potter. We were weary but when the Hippogriff let us enter we didn't attack it. The other Hippogriffs let us take the assassin…"

Katie asked "other Hippogriffs?"

Shieldbreaker nodded and said, "yes Lady Potter, when the Hippogriff came down obviously the alpha from the herd after him 8 other Hippogriff landed. The other Hippogriffs make sure the assassin couldn't get away or hurt Lord Potter again."

Hermione said "we can look at that later it is Buckbeak from Hogwarts herd. Anyway did Lord Potter hit the assassin with the Sword of Gryffindor?"

Shieldbreaker nodded and said "the large slash on the chest of the assassin."

Shielbreaker told what he saw when he walked into the clearing and what he saw happening so the girls knew the enter story.

Hermione said "that is the reason why the assassin is dead. As most people and goblins know the Sword of Gryffindor was like most goblin-made items can imbibe the items what only can make them stronger. Because Lord Potter killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets with the Sword of Gryffindor and therefore the Sword of Gryffindor is imbued with Basilisk venom, the most potent venom in the world."

Captain Shieldbreaker knew the assassin had no change the moment he was hit. Shieldbreaker said "thank you for your explanation Lady Potter, but there are not many items the Goblin Nation make that have the same ability to imbued what makes the item stronger like the Sword of Gryffindor. The ability can only be made by the master smiths from Gringotts, most smiths can make the items that they are not going to rust but not that it strengthens the item. The ability is very difficult to master and make the item be able to do that."

"Lady Potter if you please excuse me I will bring the assassin's body to King Ragnok and see if we can find the clan he is from as they need to pay. Even though we know his name and find it unworthy to say his name that is why I just say assassin."

Hermione looks back and Luna, Katie and Susan agree what they said in her mind. Gabby and Astoria nodded. Hermione looks back to Shieldbreaker and said "of course Captain Shieldbreaker. I also think King Ragnok want to see the assassin as soon as possible. If King Ragnok asks Lord Potter is hurt but according to our Healer, Lord Potter will fully recover and only magical exhausted will have a prolonged effect."

Shieldbreaker nodded. Shieldbreaker asked, "could you ask Dobby the house-elf to get us to Gringotts and back?"

Hermione nodded and said "Dobby?"

Dobby pops in but didn't dare to look up and said: "what can Dobby do for Mistress Potter?"

Hermione said, "Dobby please help Captain Shieldbreaker with him and probably some guard, the killed assassin to Gringotts and back."

Dobby said, "yes Mistress."

Hermione said, "thank you Dobby."

Luna said "Dobby we were sorry we screamed at you and we were mad. We were just very worried about Harry."

Dobby scarily looked up at Luna, not knowing what to do. Luna thought 'Hermione, Katie and Susan we need to apologize to Dobby for screaming at him and being mad at Dobby as he followed Harry's order.'

Hermione, Katie and Susan agreed. Hermione said "Dobby could you please look at me?"

Dobby looks at Hermione and Hermione gave a gentle smile before saying "Dobby I want to apologize for earlier this morning. You were just following Harry's order and we were very worried. I am sorry we screamed at you and very mad at you, but now we know that Harry will live we agree our reaction was maybe justified at the time but we do own you an apology. So please accept my apology."

Katie said, "I am the same Dobby I am sorry."

Susan said, "please Dobby I am also very sorry but as Harry is the new Lord Bones and my husband I couldn't control myself."

Dobby was surprised that his mistresses as they were his master's wives apologized to him. Dobby didn't know what to do especially as his first masters (the Malfoy's) never apologized. Dobby confusingly nodded and said "Dobby is sorry. Mistresses shouldn't apologize to lowly Dobby."

Susan walked towards Dobby and said, "don't say that Dobby, you are a good elf."

Susan bends down and hugged Dobby when Luna immediately did the same followed by Katie and Hermione was dragged by Katie to also hug Dobby. Dobby was surprised and said "Dobby understand. Dobby wants to thank mistresses. Dobby will help Captain Shieldbreaker as Lady Hermione asked. Dobby hopes Master Harry isn't mad at Dobby as Mistresses said it was emergency and Dobby felt that Master Harry's was hurting."

Hermione smiled at Dobby. Hermione looks at Shieldbreaker and asked, "Captain Shieldbreaker do you know where Lord Potter's wand, one knife from the Black belt and the Sword of Gryffindor is?"

Captain Shieldbreaker said "I am sorry Lady Potter, but the assassin is our priority. The last time I saw them was in the clearing where I left a few guards to disable the trap the assassin had placed. If you don't mind I need to bring my report to King Ragnok and the assassin's dead body. Dobby the house-elf if you please."

Dobby looked at Hermione and Hermione nodded. Shieldbreaker handed Dobby the rope and all the other guards grabbed the rope while one of the guards hold the dead assassin.

Hermione said to the other girls "we could better tell the others what has happened and what we know."

The other girls nodded and followed Hermione into the kitchen the moment Dobby popped out with Shieldbreaker, the guards and the dead assassin.

**4****th**** January 1998, kitchen, Potter Manor**

When the girls walked in and saw that most were eating but everybody immediately focused on the girls that were walking in (Hermione, Katie, Luna, Susan, Astoria and Gabby).

Everyone becomes to ask what was going on. As everybody tries to be the hardest to be heard by one of the girls that just walked in. The noise became just harder until Remus shouted "STOP."

Everybody focused on Remus. Remus said, "if we all start shouting they can't answer a question so let me ask the first question what everybody want to know."

Remus looks at the group and said "can one of you tell me what happened? It looked like something happened as when I went here the Goblin guards had their weapons out leering at the door. It was over an hour ago when all of us came down just seconds from each other but when some wanted to leave Goblin guards didn't let us leave the kitchen. So I ask you again what is going on?"

Hermione looked and because Remus was more focused on her the girls in the group looked at her to answer Remus.

Hermione sighed, she loves Harry but why must she always tell if something happened to Harry or better said why does something always happens to Harry hasn't he been through enough and he still needed to take on Tom.

Hermione saw everybody look at her and she said: "the assassin was on the grounds and Harry is hurt."

Remus and Bill immediately jump up with their wand out rushing towards the door. However, every girl that was behind Hermione blocked the door. Remus said, "let me through Harry needs my help."

Bill said at the same time "let me help my new brother-in-law. Ginny will kill me otherwise."

Hermione said "Bill, Remus the assassin is no threat anymore he is dead."

Remus asked, "the Goblin's killed him?"

Hermione shook his head and said, "no, Harry did with help from Buckbeak."

Most of the other girls and the parents including Dora, Bill and Fleur asked "Buckbeak?"

Remus asked, "Buckbeak the Hippogriff Sirius escaped on?"

Hermione nodded. Hermione said "yes he saved Harry but not before Harry was very hurt. Beside me Katie, Susan and Luna felt Harry hurt and dying. Although Gabby and Astoria had some kind of feeling at least that is what they said. However, the assassin managed to stab him with two daggers and one arrow all with a personally made poison."

All the girls and woman gasp. All the girls were starting to cry even the ones that didn't love him as Hermione and the others did. The woman had tears in tear eyes and sought there partner. The men all had a pale face. Remus while comforting Dora asked "and now what. We need to find an antidote? What about a bezoar?"

Hermione said "that isn't going to work or needed. When Harry came here he was unconsciously brought to the manor by Buckbeak. Hedwig and Crookshanks were with him. He was very hurt. We were afraid he was dead but he fell off Buckbeak and groaned from pain when he landed. We had Dobby put Harry in the family hospital wing and bring Andi there immediately. She cleaned the wounds and stopped the bleeding. She was grabbing some potions. She hasn't closed the wounds so as … when she found and brewed the antidote she could immediately administer the antidote and make it the most effective the quickest way."

Remus asked, "did Andi found out what the poison is and brewing the antidote?"

Hermione shook her head as did the others. Remus said shocked "we need to help Andi so Harry can be healed."

Hermione said, "stop Remus it isn't needed anymore."

Bill asked shocked "Harry is dead?"

The girls that were crying that loved him broke done crying their eyes out. The girls that didn't love him liked him enough to start crying harder. The women that were sobbing were now also crying. The men closed their eyes to pray to Merlin (or in Daniel Granger case to god, not that he was very religious).

Hermione saw what was happening. Luna, Katie and Susan thought 'Hermione tell them Harry is fine and only magically exhausted.'

Hermione nodded and Bill thought she nodded to him. Bill said "oh by Merlin's balls. Ginny is going to kill me before she would resurrect me to kill me again and again and again. I just hope she won't kill herself to be with Harry."

Hermione said "no Bill I didn't mean that when I nodded. Do you really think I would be that indifferent about Harry being dead like I am so cold-hearted slut."

Emma managed to say between the crying "Hermione language."

Hermione was shedding tears only thinking about Harry being dead as did the other girls behind Hermione.

Hermione was shedding tears and said "even thinking about hurts and make me not just sad or depressed. It makes me lose the will to live and that all the hope is lost but more importantly I could never love somebody else like I love Harry."

Bill said "sorry I didn't mean that Hermione."

Hermione ignored Bill, dried her tears and said "anyway I nodded because Luna, Katie and Susan said something in my mind and agreed with that. Harry isn't dead, yes he was very hurt with venom, being poisoned but he survived and he is resting with two blood-replenishing potions and a dreamless sleep potion. He had three wounds that Andi closed and rubbed it with the essence of dittany to prevent scaring if that is possible after she closed the wounds."

"We don't know how but when after Andi prevent the wounds from bleeding it took a few minutes but out of the wounds, a sickly yellow stream came out. Andi managed to get two vails of the yellow stream and conformed it was the poison in Harry. She looked for how much poison was left in Harry but somehow the poison she gathered was almost if not all poison in Harry. Andi said that there was no poison left except the Basilisk poison."

Some girls gasp and Hermione thought 'oh yes I may need to tell most of them how he got the basilisk poison. It seems this morning and afternoon is storytime for the story about the last seven years.'

Hermione continued "Andi said that Harry was safe and only magically exhausted as Andi thinks his magical core and magical power saved his life. Shieldbreaker told us what he saw which wasn't much, but Harry fought the assassin and managed to hurt the assassin. He managed to slash the assassin with the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry also hit the assassin cheek with one of the Black knives and also throw that knife in the assassin's chest. He managed to sever the assassin's right hand but that was after the poison was already in Harry."

"It was a last-minute action. Harry was ready to be killed when Harry managed to pushes the assassin against a tree as the assassin was launched away from Harry. Arrows were fired at Harry again but a shield stopped it. The assassin walked to Harry again and Harry said in his mind that we heard he was dying and was ready to die, but before that happened Buckbeak saved him. Buckbeak landed piercing the assassin with his claws before he threw the assassin against the tree again as he wanted him off his claws. We know this, we don't know more but when Harry is better we can ask to look at his memory from the moment Shieldbreaker and Harry were separated in the forest."

Everybody managed to stop crying, were sobbing now that was slightly and slowly dying down. Everyone was very relieved.

Hermione said "I think Harry would have wanted this to tell himself but as most of you were shocked about basilisk venom in Harry I think all of you should know about what happened the last seven years. You can, of course, ask questions but first I think we need some breakfast. Hermione saw a large plate with a different kind of food. It seems Dobby made enough for Hermione, Luna, Katie, Susan, Astoria and Gabby to grab a plate will Dobby was in Gringotts now. Oh yes before I forget the basilisk venom in Harry isn't dangerous for Harry as Harry have it in his blood since the Chamber of Secrets in our second year."

This again shocked most on the room but not all as everyone that was in Gringotts knew about it and some were told by those that were in Gringotts although Gabby was also surprised as Fleur and Bill decided to wait to tell her just like they waited to tell Apolline and Antione. Hermione's parents were the last shocked as Hermione told them about it but they were shocked that it was still in Harry and according to everybody else it was a wonder as it probably very poisonous if they must believe the actions and reaction from the others. They will ask after breakfast and when the story reaches the second year.

Hermione, Katie, Luna, Susan, Astoria and Gabby took a seat leaving the head of the table open as that is Harry's spot as head of the house. They grabbed breakfast from the large plate and put it on their own plate before eating. Hermione said before she starts eating "I think it is time you will learn a couple of things about Harry when we were in Hogwarts. Ginny, Neville and … Ron knows about this. You can ask questions but I am withholding the right to not answer if I think Harry doesn't want me to tell you, he should have the right to tell you himself or when I wasn't present and only know from what Harry told me so that would be second-handed, even though I will tell you I don't know if that if the whole truth like when Tom was resurrected or reborn."

Everybody nodded and everybody beside Remus and Dora was very curious especially Narcissa as everything she heard was very biased. Hermione's parents were curious about what their daughter didn't mind to tell them. Apolline hoped it would help Antione with the last doubts he has about Harry.

**4****th**** January 1998, Family hospital wing, Family Floor, Potter Manor**

Harry was sleeping but his mind was very busy that made his Occlumency automatically get in place keeping the girls out of his mind. Harry was in his mind on the grounds from Potter Manor. Many ravens flying around him before they land a few feet away from him. As soon as the last raven land the raven disappear and change into a figure.

Harry immediately knew the figure and said: "Hello Death."

Death look disappointed normally people would be scared but not Harry Potter. "Hello, Harry Potter" Death said.

Harry said, "well we should go I guess?"

Death asked, "to where Harry Potter?"

Harry looks confused and said, "well I am dead am I not so to the afterlife or the land of the Death."

Death said "well Harry Potter it was close but no you are not dead. I called you here because it was close. Also to tell you the time is drawing near call for the Elder Wand. Tom Riddle is closing in and as soon as he grabs it you cannot call it. The stone, however, was in your position since this summer. The stone is in the golden snitch that is on your bedside table. I made sure it was there when I felt it that is also the reason I almost saw you die."

"I do have bad news, Harry Potter. Your request for muggleborns you know is impossible for me to do unless if they use magic. If they do not use magic I cannot find them until I go there to collect them as they have died then I would be too late. I only was able to find Hermione's Granger parents because of the close relationship you have with Hermione Granger or should I say Potter and between her and her parents. Also, I didn't have to send a message to Katie Bell or better said Katie Potter, Fay Dunbar and Penelope Clearwater as you obviously already found them. Neville Longbottom is already using the Room of Requirement to my knowledge."

Death waved his hand and memories started to appear in Harry's mind for almost a minute. After the minute Harry blinks his eyes a couple of times before he looks back as Death again.

Harry said "well okay, but are you sure I am not dead. The last time you said the next time I will see you is when my time has come."

Death sighed and said "Harry Potter, you are not dead. You were saved by your magic, a witch named Andromeda and the basilisk venom in your blood not mentioning your lordships with the knowledge to fight against the assassin but also a shield in a life-threatening situation."

Harry asked "what am I doing here? I suppose you just didn't bring me here to just tell me you can't do my request what I didn't know as you made sure I didn't remember that but do now."

Death said "well Harry Potter, we are not in limbo we are in your mind. Why you choose this place I don't know unless you like the Potter Ancestral Manor. You didn't come to me I came to you. I am here to advise you."

Firstly when you summon the Elder wand, use your blood as you did with the Gryffindor Sword so it will only choose you after all like Mr. Ollivander would say the wand chooses the wizard. If you are proficient with it and has honest intentions with it I may decide for you to keep it but that depends on you, me, the wand and more importantly the veil that I control."

"I do want to say that any girls you may soul bond with that are underage like the future Miss Black or Miss Delacour if your soul bond with them of course. If it will happen I don't know. Anyway, all underage soul bonded witches will not have the Trace anymore like Luna Potter and Ginny Potter doesn't have the Trace anymore."

Harry just said "okay."

Death just sighed and said "don't fail me, Harry Potter. I know you can do it you just need to accept what is coming, the love and of course your wives. Accept their feelings for you and trust them. If you do that there is nothing Tom Riddle can do to win from you."

"You will remember this as this is in your mind, but I can assure you this is real. I will let you remember when we were in limbo, let say it is a test. I think it is time I go don't forget about the Elder wand and I think you should ask Narcissa Black and Mr. Ollivander about items for wand making as even though the Elder wand will be yours when you have the power to get a wand made for you could work just as good as the Elder wand although not as strong two wands will give you a big advantage. Also, Hedwig's saviour will come soon with my presents, I think you will like it very much but could be emotional taxing be prepared."

Harry said, "thank you Death."

Harry woke up. He sees only blurs. He reaches for the side to get his glasses when one of the blurs hand it to him. Harry said "thank you" not looking at the person who gave him his glasses.

Harry looks out of the window that is across from his beside another bed that is empty. Harry sees it is dusk as the sun slowly goes down. It seems he had slept the whole day. He groans from annoyance rather than from pain. Harry moves his body and besides being a little sore and a little pain around the wounds where he was hit with a dagger or arrow Harry feels fine. Harry does feel he is magically exhausted and according to Death, he must thank Andromeda but also his own magic.

Harry looks around and sees all of his current and future wives (only the one he has a known contract with) beside Ginny. Harry says "good evening, how long have I been out?"

Hermione said "Harry James Potter, you git. How could you do this to us? We were so afraid that we had lost you."

Astoria asked "Harry why didn't you let the goblins take care of it? Ragnok sent them to protect us right? You didn't need to put yourself out there, you git."

Harry said with no care in the world "I couldn't let the goblins take care of it as the assassin came for me and I needed the guards to protect everybody in the manor. Also if I was in the manor the assassin would come for the manor were others could have been hurt. As Shieldbreaker said that the goblin assassin will try to lure me out so I made Dobby lock the manor so the assassin couldn't get in."

Daphne slapped him and said, "Potter your prat…"

Daphne immediately thought 'bloody hell again Potter. He is Harry but he was stupid.'

Daphne said "sorry Harry, but you are a prat. You are powerful magically and politically not mentioning Tom is sort of only afraid of you. Magical Britain needs you, the wizengamot need you and the future need you but more importantly Harry we need you."

Harry gets hugged and kissed by everyone even Daphne kiss him on his mouth. Harry is shocked while he gets a small slap from Hermione, Katie, Daphne again, Tracey, Astoria and Su. The others Hermione, Luna, Susan and Gabby doesn't but linger a bit longer when they kiss him.

Luna said "Harry, please don't do this again. Near the end, we started to feel you and we felt you die. It was like a Wrackspurt infestation but a thousand times worse with a thousand times sad when Nargles steal something from you."

Luna's eyes started to water and Harry opens his arms for her. Within a second Luna was lying on Harry's bed with her head on Harry's chest while she was sobbing, but she was sure if Harry wasn't holding her she would crying and breaking down.

Harry whispers "I am sorry my little moon really I am."

Harry said after he calmed Luna down (the moment he said "my little moon) while he looked around the room "I am sorry, but I didn't think I had a choice."

Su said, "Luna is right Harry as are the others we need you and don't want to lose you."

Susan said "Harry please don't do this again. Also can you please show your rings."

Harry does what Susan said. Susan looks and the last ring is the ring she searched for. It is the Lord Bones ring. Making her see the Lord Bones ring make her snog Harry before she got pushed away by Gabby who snogs him again before both Su and Daphne pulls her away. Harry looks at his hand and sees an extra ring but before he could think about that more he decided to make the rings invisible and only show the combined ring that has changed a little bit because of the new ring.

Hermione said "okay girls, that is enough. Harry needs to rest."

Harry wants to get out of bed but got pushed back by Hermione and Susan with both one hand on his shoulder.

Hermione said, "no Harry you stay here."

Harry said, "just let me rest in my bedroom."

Almost everybody shook her head.

Harry asked "why not? I am fine."

All the girls except Luna who was still on his chest, Gabby and Susan squeezed their eyes and glared at Harry. Harry saw and looked down at Luna trying to avoid the glares.

Hermione said dangerously "Harry."

Harry sighed before saying "I am only a bit tired and prefer to sleep in my bedroom, the heir bedroom. Also, we have no one who mans this hospital wing and I don't need any potions."

Astoria said "we will see about that. Dobby."

Dobby popped and asked, "what can Dobby do for Lady Stori."

Daphne remarked, "well Stori it seems Tracey and I are not the only one using the shortening as your nickname."

Astoria said "I don't mind. Also to all of you Stori is okay. Anyway Dobby could you get Andromeda here?"

Dobby nodded before popping out and returning with Andromeda within two minutes.

Andromeda looks around and said, "what has happened with Harry now?"

Hermione giggled. Hermione was surprised she giggled, she never giggled but since she is free from Ron and loves Harry she noticed she started giggling and even became more frequent. Sure she has giggled over the years but never around boys and even then it wasn't many times.

The other girls look at Hermione beside Luna as she was having a wry smile while lying on Harry's chest. Susan looks at Harry as did Gabby but both where obvious listen to the sounds in the room. The other girls look at Hermione questioning what she meant. Hermione also heard Katie and Susan asking while Luna was only faintly heard and she was not listening to the room. Luna was chanting something that had obviously nothing to do with the reason why Hermione giggled but it was to faintly to know what Luna exactly chanted.

Hermione said, "that is the same thing Madam Pomfrey said every time Harry came in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts during and after his third year as in the third year he had a lot of problem with the Dementors stationed around Hogwarts as it told you this afternoon."

The girls nodded and understand. Astoria said, "Andromeda, Harry said he is only tired and want to sleep in his own bed but also he doesn't any potion…."

Andromeda understands what Astoria asked and she grabbed her wand to cast some spells.

After almost 5 minutes Andromeda said "Lad- Astoria what Harry said is right beside some sore spots and a little pain around the wounds. He seems only tired. He doesn't need potions and he can go this room but someone needs to go with him to make sure, but also to make sure Harry will get rest he needs to take a dreamless sleep potion before he goes to bed. That is also the reason at least one needs to go with him. I got one right here."

All the girls except Luna said at the same time "thank you, Andromeda."

Hermione grabbed the dreamless sleep potion for Harry. Andromeda was brought back to where she was the moment Dobby got her. She had left the hospital wing earlier so she was probably somewhere else except if she was performing her duty as Healer in the hospital wing. Harry was brought to his room by Hermione, Susan and Astoria. Harry was almost forced fed the potion after he went to the adjacent bedroom to get in his sleepwear.

Katie with Su brought Luna back to the wives room as Hermione, Katie and Luna have called their room. Daphne and Tracey went downstairs to tell the others that Harry has woken up and was feeling fine only feeling quite tired.

**4****th**** January 1998, Living room, Potter Manor**

Earlier the same day after breakfast Hermione invited everyone especially those that wanted to know more about Harry and their adventures to the living room. When they came their Dobby had placed some extra chairs and couches so there was enough place for everyone. However, before Hermione could begin Shieldbreaker walked in and announced that they have returned with the other 7 guards that went with him.

Hermione thanked him. Shieldbreaker said, "Lady Potter King Ragnok want to apologize for my squad that we let Lord Potter get hurt."

Hermione said "don't worry about it Captain Shieldbreaker. According to what you said and my personal knowledge of Lord Potter there is no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't let others die for him so this was one of the most likely outcomes, unfortunately."

Shieldbreaker bowed and said "thank you, Lady Potter. However, if you excuse me I like to rest before my shift start."

Hermione. Katie, Luna and Susan nodded. Before Shieldbreaker left the room he said "one more thing Lady Potter's. King Ragnok said he or Account Manager Bonecrusher will try to find time to contact you. King Ragnok didn't say why but they wanted me to let you know. They said that it will not take place in Gringotts as the Dark Lord has tightened his grip on Diagon Alley after Mr. Shacklebolt and claims of Lord Potter being seen in Diagon Alley. We don't know if it is the truth or a ruse."

Hermione called for Dobby to get some tea and coffee. Almost 5 minutes later Dobby returned with tea and coffee. Hermione thanked Dobby and poured herself a coffee. Hermione said, "why don't everyone pour herself a drink and then we can start."

About halfway through both drinks were empty but without asking Dobby popped in with two pitchers, one with tea and the other with coffee. After everyone has poured their drink Dobby popped in again to take the empty pitchers and pace, two full pitchers, if somebody wanted a refill.

Hermione wanted to start when Andromeda walked in with Shacklebolt, Frank and Alice Longbottom. All looked good and when they walked inside suddenly two chairs and a two sitter couch appeared. Hermione asked, "Andromeda, Kingsley, Lord and Lady Longbottom are you good enough to be out of the hospital wing?"

Andromeda said "yes Hermione. I examined them and we were healed enough or in Lord and Lady Longbottom's case most if not all memories have returned and the few potions to strengthen their muscles have also worked as they needed it after 16 years of inactiveness."

Hermione thought 'well Andi is a healer so if she is sure then they will be.'

Hermione asked, "did you have breakfast?"

Andromeda said, "yes Dobby has brought us some breakfast like the last few days."

Hermione said "great."

Hermione pointed her wand at the door and four cups flew in. She gave a cup to each one so they could get a drink.

Hermione said, "well you probably don't know but we are here so I could tell about the last seven years about Harry as thanks to Ronald not many were friends and probably doesn't know about many things that have happened."

Andromeda, Kingsley, Frank and Alice were curious. However, before Hermione could start Frank said "before you start Lady Potter. We ask all of you to just call us Frank and Alice instead Lord and Lady Longbottom."

Lord Greengrass said, "the same is for us just call me Jacob and my wife by her name Isabel."

Everyone nodded when Hermione's parents and the Delacour's also that they could use their name. Remus wasn't sure but also said they could call him Remus (mostly for the girls from Grimmauld Place) and Andi like Narcissa (and Dora) also said they could use their name. Narcissa even got as for to allow them to call her Cissy.

Hermione wanted to start the story again, but before she could start suddenly ….

**Let end here for now. I had again a huge writer's block. I hope the next chapter will come to me sooner. In the next chapter, everybody learns about Harry's adventures from Hermione (and Luna). **

**Also what is going to happen? **

**When will Harry know about the other girls? How will he react? **

**What are the next presents from Death and the saviour from Hedwig? **

**Will Alice act as Harry's godmother?**

**Will Ginny soon join everybody else at Potter Manor?**

**All of that and more if the words count allow it in the next chapter(s).**

**Please read and review. PM's are also greatly apricated. **


	29. Elves starts to awake, the Potter family

**Chapter 29 Elves starts to awake, the Potter family and Hermione tells**

**4****th**** January 1998, Living room, Potter Manor**

Everyone nodded when Hermione's parents and the Delacour's also that they could use their first name. Remus wasn't sure but also said they could call him Remus (mostly for the girls from Grimmauld Place) and Andromeda like Narcissa (and Dora) also said they could use their name. Narcissa even got as for to allow them to call her Cissy which was followed by Andromeda allowing to be called Andi.

Hermione wanted to start the story again, but before she could start suddenly a large painting appeared. When the painting appeared two small pops were heard. The large painting was levitating and everybody noticed two elves levitating the painting before placing it above the fireplace.

The painting was 50 feet wide and 25 feet high. On the painting were many benches but also chairs and couches. The painting barely fit above the fireplace but it did when the elves enlarged the wall above the fireplace.

Hermione asked "what is this? And who are you, elves?"

The older looking elf said, " Kreacher is Kreacher Lady He'mione."

The other elf said, "Tarpy is Tarpy Lady Potter."

Hermione said, "Tarpy it would be better if you use our first name as you do with Harry because there are more Ladies Potter and most of us if not all would like it more so if you can call everybody by their first name and would tell the other elves when they wake up I would appreciate it."

Tarpy nodded and said "as you wish Lady Hermione. Tarpy will tell the others elves when the elves wake up to call everyone by there first name like the elves does with Master Harry."

Hermione smiled and said "that is great Tarpy. Kreacher we would like for you to do the same although you don't have to tell the others elves if Tarpy told it before you."

Kreacher bowed while saying "as you wish Lady He'mione."

Hermione said "great. Can one of you tell me what why you brought this painting here?"

Tarpy said "Lady Hermione when Tarpy has woken up Tarpy was called by Lady Dorea. When Tarpy came there Kreacher was already there. Lady Dorea asked Tarpy and Kreacher to put the painting here when Lady Potter was here. Tarpy and Kreacher did what Lady Dorea asked. Did Tarpy and Kreacher do good?"

Hermione said "yes Tarpy you and Kreacher did good. Now Tarpy as soon as Dobby has returned take over his work and tell Dobby to come to me. Kreacher I want you to continue the search for Leanne Porter and bring her here as soon as possible and any friends that are with her if she has friends with her."

Kreacher and Tarpy both nodded before popping out. Everybody looked at the painting and saw the first people walking into the painting to taking a seat. After a few minutes, almost the whole painting was full of occasional open spaces. Two people were standing before all the benches, chairs and couches.

The woman who was turned to the benches, chairs and couches spoke "welcome all. We rarely do this but it has come to our attention that the new Lord Potter is home. He isn't raised here and that is why I ask everyone to be here. Of course, not all of us are here as some paintings in the manor where destroyed, some others couldn't come and some are captured in their other painting where that may be."

Frank said "Hello Dorea and Charlus."

They both looked and Charlus said "well hello there good lad. Frank, how are you doing?"

Frank smiled and said "very good now. Unfortunately, Alice and I lost sixteen years because of Bellatrix, her husband, her husband brother and Barty Crouch junior."

Astoria jumped up and shouted, "It wasn't Bellatrix's fault."

Frank stand up and said, "she took the dark mark so yes it is her fault and needs to pay for her crimes."

Narcissa and Andromeda had their wands out pointed at Frank. Astoria had her wand in her hand just like Daphne as her sister, Tracey and Su but all four had not pointed their wands yet. Alice and Frank didn't have their wand (or any wand at all). Hermione, Katie, Susan, Hannah, Remus and Megan wanted to grab their wand to stop what was happening but before they could reach their wand Luna spoke up.

Luna hadn't been watching but said out of nowhere "act now."

All the wand went to the closest Lady Potter except Astoria's wand. Astoria saw the wands flying and when she saw that it went to the Ladies Potter she pocketed her wand. Hermione caught one, Katie caught two, Luna without looking caught one and one flew to Susan that she caught. Before the wands were caught Narcissa, Andi, Daphne, Tracey and Su ended on the ground like they were hit with _Stupefy _but also Frank and Alice were on the ground.

Hermione parents look confused as did most of the people even the adults. Dan asked, "what happened?"

Everybody looked from Dan to one of the Ladies Potter especially Luna and a few looked at the new Lady Bones, Susan. Hermione, Katie and Luna were looking at each other. They didn't talk but everybody knew that they talked with each other in their mind. Susan also didn't say anything but had her eyes closed and it looked like she focused on something. Susan tried to listen to Hermione, Katie and Luna while they talked in their mind. Susan could very faintly hear them but couldn't make out what they were saying or who said what.

Hermione sighed and said, "Luna I am not sure this was the best decision."

Katie agreed with Hermione but Luna said "Harry wouldn't have liked this if we didn't do anything and spells went flying. Narcissa and Andromeda had Wrackspurts in their mind probably because they were angry and the Nargles were disappearing. Nargles will only do that when a fight is about to happen with a bad ending."

Hermione sighed and looked at Katie, Luna and Susan. Hermione said, "okay Luna I understand but still."

Dan was having enough and shouted, "what happened?"

Hermione said "Luna asked the house to act. The house noticed the danger as an attack in Potter Manor while someone of his family in danger or friends. Potter Manor asked Luna but also me and Katie to act to protect Potter Manor, Harry as lord and his family and friends."

"Narcissa and Andi are the sisters of Bellatrix Lestrange I mean Bellatrix Black and Bellatrix was forced to take the Dark Mark. I will not tell the details unless Harry allows it but he is asleep right now. The short version is Bellatrix attacked Frank and Alice and they still blame her apparently. Narcissa and Andi weren't happy and wanted to attack them, but Harry made clear that Bellatrix and Narcissa are under his personal protection until he said otherwise and an attack on them would be an attack on Harry although I don't think Harry thought about that."

Although the personal protection from Harry would count for the most of us like me and in extension both of you, my parents but also Luna and in extension her father and Katie. Probably also Astoria which also means Daphne and her parents. Also Narcissa, Andi, Bellatrix, Dora, Remus and of course Susan."

Katie said "but knowing Harry he would see every one of us under his personal protection. But the Potter Manor felt that there would be spell fire with danger and also without Harry's approval at least I think so."

Charlus raised his voice and said, "that is not exactly true Miss …"

Katie blushed and said "Lady Katie Potter."

Charlus smile grew and said "so my grandson choose you as his wife. He doesn't have bad taste."

Katie blushed harder. Katie looked a bit like Dorea but had a slightly darker complexion but the hair colour was exactly the same although Dorea had slightly longer hair. Also, the body type didn't differ very much between Katie and Dorea although Dorea was much older than Katie when Dorea was painted, but as she was a witch she looked in her thirties maybe at the start of her forties but was exactly much older as for wizarding standard she had James late. Most wizard and witches get pregnant in their twenties Dorea (and Charlus) took a lot longer.

Hermione said "sorry to interrupt but Remus and Susan can you help for reviving them by using _Rennervate _on Frank, Alice, Daphne, Tracey and Su."

Remus Susan nodded while getting their wand.

Charlus continued "anyway like I said Lady Potter you weren't exactly right. The manor allows spells in the manor even without Lord Potter's approval especially when duelling but also outside of duelling otherwise James would have been stunned most of his youth and when he was home from Hogwarts. The manor probably felt the danger of the spells but also that Lord Potter wouldn't have wanted this as none of them had ill intent otherwise they wouldn't have been stunned but worse. The manor also acted as Lord Potter in unavailable but I do wonder why the manor listed to the girl over there. She is also familiar but I don't remember from where."

Quite a few people in the painting started laughing about James prank that involved magic and sometimes without magic but mostly with Sirius and sometimes Remus. Peter was never allowed in the manor as he never visited not for a holiday or during summer vacation (partially because James was in one of the other houses most of the summers). As the manor is under old magic just like Grimmauld Place and other manors/ houses from wealthy families if an underage wizard or witch uses magic the ministry don't know about it.

Luna said, "my name is Luna Pandora Potter neé Lovegood."

Katie said, "my full name is Katie Victoria Potter neé Bell."

Hermione blushed hard but managed to say " Hermione Jean Potter neé Granger. We are all Ladies Potter and there is one who isn't here and that is Ginevra Molly Potter neé Weasley."

Charlus smiled and said "no bad choices at all. Wait, Weasley…... Is Arthur Weasley her father?"

Hermione nodded as did some others.

Charlus said "than Ginevra is a redhead, figures. I remember Arthur. He is a good man and was and hopefully is still a very nice lad although he had a bit of an obsession with the muggle world if I recall correctly."

Hermione smiled and said, "he still is and still has the obsession with the muggle world."

Charlus looked around again when Dorea said: "Charlus look over there."

Charlus looked and said "well that is unsuspected. Bonjour Madam Delacour et Monsieur Delacour."

Appoline said, "come on Charlus that isn't needed."

Antione always liked Charlus and James not mentioning their spouses he also liked. The reason he didn't like Harry was because of all the stories of 'reliable' sources but seeing the last few days he looks and acts a lot more like Charlus and James certainly according to the stories from Bill and Fleur. He was almost certain that he was lied to and that was one of the things he disliked the most.

Susan said "Hermione I don't mind this but we are here for one thing. I want to know more about Lord Bones, my husband, our Harry especially about your and his adventures in Hogwarts. I think most of us heard are rumours and gossip nothing that is certain and Dumbledore never told what really happened only once when Cedric was killed by Tom."

Hermione said, "okay Susan I think you are right I can better start I only ask for any question about something wait until I am done with that year before you ask it."

Everyone nodded and Charlus and Dorea took a seat in the painting.

Hermione looked at the painting and asked, "I forget but do you mind if I ask who you are?"

Charlus said while being seated "well Lady Potter.."

Hermione interrupts "Lady Hermione if you don't mind."

Charlus bowed his head and said "of course Lady Hermione. I am Charlus Fleamont Potter and this is my wife Dorea Potter neé Black. Harry is my grandson."

Hermione blushed and said "oh sorry as you are family Hermione is okay, I am sure Harry wouldn't want us to be formal and I agree. No Lady needed something like that."

Luna, Katie, Susan and Astoria agreed by only nodding.

Charlus said, "all the others are previous generations of Potters like you can guess, but like Dorea said there are quite a several people that are not here, but as you can see there is enough room for everyone and the painting will expand when the painting becomes too small when more of our family has died and has a connected painting in the manor."

Luna thought 'Hermione you can better start telling about Harry. Look around most are waiting for you.'

Hermione looked around and thought back 'you are right Luna. If you or Katie have anything to add, be my guest.'

Luna and Katie nodded. Hermione said, "well, let's start the story."

"It all begins when I first met Harry on the train towards Hogwarts. Neville lost his toad named Trevor and because Neville was in my compartment I decided to help him. I came across the compartment with Harry and Ronald. Ronald tried to do a spell which didn't work, never figured out if it was a spell though. I introduced myself and Harry also did. I kind acted fangirl for a moment before I saw that he didn't like that and I apologized what he accepted."

"Fast forward to the first flying lesson. Harry managed to get the broom to him no matter how old the broom was by just once saying up. Malfoy stole Neville's RememBall when his broom went out of control. Madam Hooch brought him to the hospital wing and would expel everyone that went flying. Malfoy as arrogant as he is disobeyed and took the RememBall. Harry went after him and then Malfoy threw the ball towards the castle. Harry went on an old shooting star after it and managed to grab him right before it would hit a window. He made a roll to grab it but the window it went towards was the office from Professor McGonagall on the fifth floor. Harry descended slowly and when he landed Professor McGonagall was in the courtyard. She asked Harry to follow her and when Harry returned he was the seeker for the Gryffindor House Team even as a first-year what actually wasn't possible but he was allowed. He got a nimbus 2000 delivered by Hedwig Harry's owl who flew to Professor McGonagall to get petted."

"Fast forward again to the worst day in Harry's life every year on the same date, Halloween day. For me, however, the first year in Halloween was the best day of my life because that was the day Harry and I became friends if not best friends. Maybe not in his eyes but certainly in my eyes. I mean he jumped on a Mountain Troll to prevent it from hurting if not killing me. Harry jumped on the troll in the girl's lavatory on the first floor. I was there because of Ronald. Harry went to find me and bring Ronald. Even though Ronald knocked out the troll with the use of _Wingardium Leviosa _and used it on the big club that he then hit the Mountain Troll on his head. For me, Harry was the real hero, my hero. I never told anyone this. Sorry, mom and daddy not even you. Anyway, that night I couldn't sleep seeing the Mountain Troll every time I closed my eyes. I went downstairs and less than a minute later Harry came down too."

"I was crying and Harry sat down next to me. I don't remember how it happened but I ended up in his lap while we ended up on the ground with his back against the couch facing the fireplace while me holding on to him as my lifeline, but he kind of was before he came to my rescue, saved my life as I would surely have died and I was wanting to go home because I had no friends and Ronald was right. Harry became my friend so I didn't go and now I cannot be happier. But like I said I ended up in his lap while holding on to him mostly grabbing his shirt with my hands and put my head on his chest. I fell asleep somewhere early in the morning and woke up on his lap with honestly was the best sleep I had for the next couple of years until a little over a week ago. He never hugged me that night but he did hold me."

"Earlier that year after a bogues duel between Malfoy and Harry what Ronald accepted on Harry's behalf what Harry didn't want to accept, duel Malfoy and certainly not Ronald accepting it. Malfoy didn't show up but Filch did. I went because I try to stop them. Mrs. Norris let Filch to us and we try to getaway. We ended up on the third floor in the forbidden corridor because of the moving stairs. I managed to unlock the door with a simple _Alohomora_. We went inside the room and we stood eye in eye with a Cerberus provided by Hagrid with ironically was called Fluffy, but Fluffy was a couple of years old as it took almost the whole room. I noticed he was having one of his paws on a trapdoor."

"We talked to Hagrid and he let go it involved Nicolas Flamel. It took some time as I read the name before but couldn't remember which book but I found out after a time. We guessed and well Harry and I concluded Dumbledore hide the Philosopher's Stone inside Hogwarts after Fluffly when we read that Nicolas Flamel was the only known maker of the Philosopher Stone. Hagrid told some guy that Fluffy was easy to put asleep by music in exchange for a dragon's egg what was Hagrid's dream."

"When we heard about Dumbledore being away we knew that our suspect that was Snape as he had a bite wound from a large creature we thought Fluffy was going for the stone. Professor McGonagall didn't believe us and wondered how we find out about the stone was sure it was safe. That night Harry wanted to go to safe the stone. Neville tried to stop us as we brought ourselves but also Gryffindor in trouble by detentions and lose of house points. He was ready to fight us but I couldn't let him stop us so I used the spell _Petrificus Totalus_ and yes I know it is a second-year spell while I was in my first year."

"Fluffy was asleep by a magical playing harp. It suddenly stopped and Fluffy woke up when we were looking down the trapdoor. We didn't have a choice and jumped. We landed in Devil's snare. I said we didn't need to struggle. I was dragged down and ended safely under the Devil's snare. Harry trusted me when he heard me, but Ronald did not. I used _Lumos Solem _so Ronald wasn't killed as the spell subdued the Devil's snare."

"After the Devil's snare, we entered a room with flying keys. Harry is a seeker so he went after the keys, but first, we needed to find the one. Harry almost immediately saw the key as the key had an injured wing meaning Snape was already ahead of us we guessed. Harry mounted the broom and nothing happened. I thought well this is easy but I spoke before my turn. The moment Harry went after the right key the other keys started to attack Harry. He outflew them like professional flyer even better than most players at the Quidditch Word cup final in our fourth year. We managed to open the door and when Harry flew through we immediately closed it to prevent the other keys from entering. Most keys flew against the closed door at least halve got stuck in the door."

"We followed a hallway until we reached a large room containing a large chessboard. Three pieces were missing and Harry, Ronald and I took its place. Harry took the place of the black bishop, Ronald the king's side knight and I took the queen's side castle (rook). In the end, we won by Ronald 'sacrificing' him to the white queen. We went to the next room as he was injured but I didn't look life-threatening so Harry and I went on."

"The next room had another Mountain Troll but that Troll was knocked out with a bleeding stump on its head. The Troll smelled terrible but then we knew certain Snape was ahead of us. We entered a room after the Troll, this room had seven potions. As soon as we entered the way ahead and the way back was blocked by flames. There was a riddle."

"The riddle was :  
Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however, slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

"I managed to solve it. The potion to go on was almost empty so I told Harry to drink while the potion to go back was plenty. I said you need to go ahead, Harry. It is you it always is you. Only you can do this. Harry shook his head. I responded with you'll be okay Harry, you're a great wizard, you really are."

"Harry said not as good as you. I was amazed Harry thought I was better in this situation. He was the first one to praise me that wasn't my parents or teachers. However, I knew that my knowledge wasn't everything and he was the only one who could protect the stone. I chuckled and said: me? Books, cleverness there are more important things, like friendship, loyalty, courage and bravery and …..."

Hermione blushed and said "I wanted to add love but I couldn't bring myself to it. I knew I felt something for him I mean he jumped on an adult Mountain Troll to safe me it was impossible to not love him even if it was a crush then. I knew I loved him at the end of our third year but I will tell that when we reached the third year."

"I helped Ronald and we were moving very slowly. I don't know how long it took but when we reached the Devil's snare we ran into Professor Dumbledore who asked where Harry was and when I told him about the potions he walked 'slowly' passed us. Professor McGonagall was with him, but when Professor McGonagall wanted to follow he told her to take care of us and she helped us to the Hospital wing. I could leave the same night Ronald the following morning."

"Now the next thing I heard from Harry so I don't know if that really happened, but here goes. Harry went through the fire forward while I went back. Harry walked into a big room but he was surprised because I wasn't Snape. It was (laced with poison in her voice) 'Professor' Quirrell (before continuing in her 'normal' voice). Harry was also surprised which Quirrell understood as Quirrell faked the stuttering."

Daphne shouted "Professor Quirrell, are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and said, "if Harry says it was Quirrell it was Quirrell."

The other girls that had Quirrell as the teacher had their mouth open from shock but also disbelieve. They agreed with Hermione to believe Harry as he is Harry but also because the year after Quirrell was gone and Snape remained.

Hermione said "anyway, what Harry told me what happened next was disturbing at first and is still now. It looked like Quirrell was talking to himself while also talking with Harry and looking in a mirror. Harry heard a voice after Quirrell stopped taking but Harry didn't see anyway else and the voice said let me see him. Quirrell said Master you are not strong enough but the voice assured him he is. Quirrell took off his turban and on the back of his head was Vol… Tom."

All the girls that had Quirrell had teacher gasped and looked very afraid. The worst dark wizard that rivalled Grindelwald if not surpassed him had been near them for an entire year even teaching them. A few even give a small scream.

Hermione decided to not notice and continued her story of first-year "Harry's scar went to hurt very much. Harry said it hurt very much and he could barely see straight and everything was starting to blur even with his glasses on." (**A/N #1**)

"The mirror Quirrell was looking in is called the Mirror of Erised. For those that notice is that Erised is desire backwards. Harry found it earlier that year in an unused room. Professor Dumbledore found him and told him that the next day the mirror will being moved. Professor Dumbledore also told that many wizards and witches have wasted away searching for the mirror or in front of the mirror. The mirror would show the person his biggest desire. Harry wouldn't tell me but hinted at what I can with certainty say it that he saw a family and if I must guess it would be his parents and grandparents although I didn't know at the time even if he hinted. I knew for certain at the end of our third year but again I will come to that when we reach that time."

Hermione glanced at the painting and saw all the ancestors from Harry looking at her but they hadn't said anything but saw that some of the closers sitting women had a hard time, while some closer sitting men looked confused.

Hermione waited for only a second while she glanced before she continued "Quirrell forced Harry to look in the mirror. Suddenly according to Harry, he felt the stone in his pocket. Harry saw in the mirror himself grabbing the stone out of his pocket and smile. That he saw that and not what he saw before is a compliment to Harry as a person putting his own desire aside for the sake of Hogwarts, Magical Britain and more."

"Harry tried to get away but before he could fire was blocking the exit. Tom tried to bribe Harry by saying he could bring his parents back but Harry knew he couldn't or the price would be too high, that I don't know but Harry declined. Harry didn't tell me this but I saw the memory two nights ago but Harry blocked me before he finished his sentence about Tom not being able to bring his parents back."

"Anyway, Tom ordered Quirrell to take the stone but when Quirrell touched Harry Quirrell was hurt and his hand that has grabbed Harry burned and literally turned into ash. Harry put his hands on Quirrell face and it hurt Quirrell until he was nothing but ash. Tom's soul I think went through Harry and Harry lost conscious. That is about our first year in Hogwarts. Any questions?"

Nobody said something but Emma did say "that is a bit more than you told us, Hermione."

Hermione said, "most of it wasn't really relevant when I told you, Mom."

Emma said "okay maybe you are right. Continue with your second year, you better told us anything last time."

Hermione nodded her head and said, "I did except what Harry did in the chamber or that Ginny's part and something kind of illegal."

Dan sighed. Emma gave the sign to continue.

Hermione said "well now year two. Let's try to finish the first three years before lunch. Maybe it is better to wait for question until the lunch and then in the afternoon the last three years and if possible what Harry and I did the last months. Anyway year two, most of you know that Harry and Ronald weren't on the train so the rumour that they flew in with an enchanted car was true but that was pretty much known when Mrs. Weasley sent Ronald a howler."

"Mom and Daddy a howler is a red letter that screams the voice from the sender when you open it. Ronald opened it and the whole Great Hall could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming and berating Ronald. Ginny was ashamed as they knew that Ginny was sorted in Gryffindor and said they were proud of her."

"Nothing much happened only that most guys disliked Professor Lockhart. Harry and Neville were but didn't show it but Ronald was and showed it and let everyone heard that would listen. Most girls including me were dazzled by his so-called heroics but we were all lied to and he rather stole it from the real persons that did the heroics stories."

"Again everything happened on the worst day for Harry, Halloween. First, he lost his parents on Halloween. The first year it was the Troll and in our second it was the night of the first message with Mrs. Norris Filch cat petrified to stone. The message was what most probably remember 'The chamber has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' Malfoy, of course, said that muggleborns were the target but he, of course, used the curse word mudbloods. The chamber was the chamber of Secrets from Salazar Slytherin. It was believed to be just legend as many have searched but it was never found it but the chamber is indeed real and still exist."

"We were invited to Nearly Headless Nicks death party as it was his 500th Deathday part, as the opposite of a birthday. Nearly Headless Nick even got some normal food so we could eat. What I didn't know until our fifth year was that Professor McGonagall allowed us to go there even though Dumbledore didn't want us to do but as it wasn't against the rule Professor McGonagall was able to decide."

"Anyway on the way back to the Common Room Harry heard something that Ronald and I couldn't hear. I am ashamed to say I didn't believe him and said that even hearing words that aren't there is a bad sign not only in the muggle world but also in the magical world. Harry followed the voice until he couldn't hear it anymore. We were close to the second-floor girl's lavatory also known as Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. I know many know how she can be. That night the whole corridor was flooded because of her and we walked towards the lavatory. Before I continue I must say Moaning Myrtle had an unhealthy obsession with Harry although I learned the extent of it in our fifth year when I met Moaning Myrtle in the prefect bathroom while I was taking a relaxing bath what I needed after one of the training session from the DA. Again I will tell you when we reach that year."

"I think everyone that was at Hogwarts that year remembers the Bludger that seemed to was focused on Harry during the first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Everyone who heard about or was at Hogwarts nodded only a few looked questioned namely Hermione's parents, the Delacour's, Bill, Dora, Remus, the Longbottom's and the Greengrasses not counting the whole painting hanging on Hermione's every word to learn more about their heir and new Lord Potter.

"I will tell that the Bludger was enchanted to follow Harry and if possible hurt him. It was a wonder he was able to get the snitch with his left hand as the Bludger broke his right arm and wrist. I managed to destroy the Bludger when Harry landed on the ground and the Bludger went down on Harry but Harry opened his legs to prevent the Bludger from hurting. He turned to the left to avoid the Bludger again and when the Bludger went up for the third time I destroyed it. 'Professor' Lockhart came and went to heal Harry's broken arms but that was one of the many times, the first being the corny pixies, that he was nothing more than a fraud as instead of healing Harry's arm he makes all the bone disappear. Harry needed to stay in the Hospital wing and drank Skele-grow to regrow the bones in his arm. Harry said that Skele-grow tasted the worst and the first time he almost barfed before spitting it out from the taste only. It not only tasted it bad but it was also very painful according to Madam Pomfrey as she said Harry was going to have a difficult night although Harry claimed it didn't the next morning."

At the last sentence Hermione, Katie, Luna, Astoria, Susan, Daphne and Su rolled their eyes.

"Harry was smart enough to prevent 'Professor' Lockhart when he offered to heal the bones but Lockhart said Harry was delirious from pain. Madam Pomfrey was miffed that someone tried to heal Harry's bones and instead removed them while it wasn't needed. That night he saw the second victim being brought in, Colin Creevey, muggleborn, Gryffindor a year under Harry and us."

"The biggest surprise was in December of that year of course during the first and only duelling club meeting. And that is, of course, Harry was and still is a Parseltongue. The next day he was sent to Dumbledore as he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He followed the voice again and he found Justin (Finch-Fletchly) and Nearly Headless Nick petrified. The day before I looked like he wanted the snake Malfoy conjured to attack Justin, but Harry claimed he got the snake to not attack. I was doubting then but trusted Harry and now I do even more so I am sure he spoke the truth."

"Harry was sure Malfoy knew more while Ronald started to disappear more after the Parseltongue incident at the Duelling Club but Neville trusted Harry and was more with us, he even defends Harry a couple of times when he was called the heir of Slytherin. I wasn't so sure about Malfoy and Neville said that Malfoy didn't have a close family line to Slytherin and was as far away if not further than his family or the Weasley's. Neville wanted to say something more but he didn't I think he wanted to say that the Potters also don't have a close line of at least as far as the Longbottom?"

Everybody looked at the painting and Charlus was already standing with a red face from anger.

Charlus shouted "we are and never will be related to Slytherin. Slytherin hated muggleborns and muggles while we have many muggleborns in our proud, proud history and family and value the muggles as important at the same importance as witches and wizards."

Luna giggled which made Charlus angry and said: "Lady Potter why are you laughing?"

Luna said with an angry look almost as glaring and soul-piercing as Daphne and just slightly better than Luna Astoria "it is Luna."

Charlus ignored her first and continued but used Lady Potter as he was mad. Charlus said "we even invested in muggle companies. We never had squibs as children but as they are muggles then we would never disown them. They could not be an heir but they would still be considered family and even would be allowed to live here if he or she wanted and would be helped in the muggle world by every way we can."

Beside Charlus here were more men that were showing signs of anger and even disgust, while most women looked intrigued as they noticed the change in Hermione's voice. Dorea rolled her eyes as the closed relationship to Slytherin was through the Black family even though it was many, many generations back.

Hermione decided to intervene and said "Lord P…. Charlus Luna giggled as Harry is Lord Slytherin through conquest so the Slytherin is now very close to the Potter family. If you let me continue you can know how and why, but one thing before we continue Salazar Slytherin didn't hate muggleborns or muggles. His wife was muggleborn and he didn't hate muggle at least not until they killed and murdered his wife and three children. I did some research and know that after that he wanted to kill the muggles that killed and murdered his wife and children."

"It was the love of Helga Hufflepuff that he didn't destroy towns full of muggle, muggleborns, killed them and himself. He didn't want to love her but he failed as the pain started to lessen over time as he knew his wife didn't want him to suffer that much. It was never confirmed but it was said that Helga had a few children from Salazar. Salazar did finally leave because of an argument but not to let muggleborns not enter no, but to introduce them earlier into the magical world or if needed forcibly take them away from muggle parents."

"There is a rumour that he wanted muggleborns to be differently classed then purebloods as he noticed like the others that inbreeding what was happening a lot back then was weakening the magic in the children if they had magic and was not a squib. There was even a rumour that Salazar wanted to try and have muggleborns, half-bloods marry a pureblood and found that Hogwarts should at least try but not force it. What Slytherin's preference was I haven't found ... yet."

Charlus nodded as he wanted answers.

Hermione said "Mom and Daddy. I told what squibs are right?"

Emma nodded and responded, "yes Hermione, those are children born from magical parents but have no magic themselves."

Hermione nodded and said "now let's continue. Where was I? Oh yes, Christmas. Most of the castle went home for Christmas. I think most that didn't want to stay because of the attack. Ronald did also stay. All the other Weasley's went home. I didn't know why Ron would stay but after everyone had left Ron slowly started to be around Harry and therefor me and Neville again. Harry wasn't sure Ron would be wise so he asked Neville to help him."

"I was using Moaning's Myrtle lavatory to brew something that took a long time and is kind of illegal. Myrtle allowed us mostly because of Harry I think. I tried to be nice to here especially as Ron wasn't. Neville was also nice and when Neville came instead of Ron Myrtle didn't bother us much even greeted us a few times before going her own way. I brewed Polyjuice Potion."

Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, Su and Penelope gasped while some other looked gobsmacked. Most of them know what a Polyjuice potion is. Daphne found herself a potion's prodigy as her grades show. Snape never said it to her but it was clear from a young age that she is, but even she wasn't sure if she could make it as a second year.

Daphne remembered some difficult ingredients to acquire unless you had the connection Hermione certainly doesn't have or had especially as a second year. She wanted to ask how she got the ingredients but she promised to wait until the end if she hasn't told it.

Hermione said "for those that don't know it is a potion that can make you change your appearance and can impersonate most persons for one hour, but that can be extended if you continue to drink it. It doesn't work when people like Dora and even though you are another person your magic will not change. If the person you can impersonate can be an Animagus you cannot change. If you also have an Animagus form different than the person you impersonate you will still change in your normal Animagus form. So if you are a dog and the person you impersonate has a cat when you change it will still be a dog."

"Harry wanted to interrogate Draco Malfoy, but as Malfoy would say anything to us we needed a plan. Fortunately, Draco stayed during Christmas so that was the moment to strike. I got a hair from Milicent and I told Harry and Neville to get a hair from Crabbe and Goyle. I made a cupcake with sleeping potion knowing that Crabbe and Goyle could not resist. We needed so Harry and Neville could take one hair and prevent Crabbe and Goyle from entering while Harry and Neville were there. Within 15 minutes they were back with one hair. Crabbe and Goyle unsurprisingly took the bait as they were stuffing there face even worse than Ronald with is very difficult to acquire."

"We took the Polyjuice Potion with was disgusting. Earlier this year when we took it to get Harry safe it tasted better than in our second year. Ronald agreed that Harry 'tasted' better than Crabbe as Ron heard how bad Crabbe tasted from Neville before. I assume Goyle didn't taste much better. We also used to get into the ministry and it was bad but not as bad as in our second year. I couldn't go after I drank it but urged Harry and Neville to go. They were lucky they ran into Malfoy who was looking for them, They didn't tell how it exactly went but the chamber has been opened before when his father was in school but it wasn't Malfoy or anyone close to Malfoy. Harry did say that the Slytherin Common Room wasn't as bad as he expected, but they needed to run as when they had the answer it was nearing the hour."

"They came back and Myrtle had seen me. When they asked to look Myrtle told them that it was awful and it was. When I took a hair of Millicent it wasn't a hair of her."

Daphne shouted, "it was from her cat?"

Hermione nodded before continuing "it was. I turned into half a cat. Fur everywhere but still had my other features like my hair on top of my head as an example. I went to Madam Pomfrey. She helped without asking a question but believe me it was very awkward not only of the potion but if she told Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore I could get expelled. She didn't I think but it took a few days before I was released. Fortunately, it was during Yule break so I didn't miss school but it was a week before I stopped coughing up hairballs and I suddenly was very fond of milk and cream. I never disliked it but now I almost needed it a least once every meal sometimes even more and during that time of the moment I had a constant craving for it beside the normal craving for chocolate. Sometimes I needed to get more even if it wasn't mealtime."

Emma smiled and said, "that explains it doesn't it Dan."

Dan nodded and said "yes that explains we were always out of milk that summer. Do you still crave it that much Sweetheart?"

Hermione blushed and said "yes, not always sometimes I still do but during the third year it abated a bit. I got something an urge I need to get milk or cream, so the last 6 months were hard sometimes as we didn't have milk or cream. Well I did had some with me but it was gone the first/ second week of October. I do still want it during that time of the month and also two weeks after that but besides that, I don't have the constant urge to need it but as I said it could suddenly come up, but this is not important for the story. I should continue."

"So we could cross Malfoy off but who would do it then? Myrtle had flooded the corridor again and because we were there a lot we wanted to know what had happened and somehow had thrown a diary through the toilet probably unknown that Myrtle was in it. The diary was lying on the ground and Harry took it with him. It was empty, but after a few nights, something had happened Harry had seen a memory from the diary. The dairy had shown how Hagrid was the culprit."

Most looked gobsmacked or downright shocked. Luna still had a smile while saying "but he wasn't."

Susan said "Hagrid may be a half-giant and have a love for the dangerous creatures but he would never have a creature that would attack or kill student or staff. Hagrid is one of the kindest heart I have the love to meet."

Hermione nodded and said "Harry agreed but was still shocked at what he saw. After almost a week we were debating if we could ask. Ronald was coming around so he was with us more Neville was less around us, unfortunately. When we finally want to ask Hagrid Neville came to us that something has happened in Gryffindor Tower. When we reached it the second year boys dormitory was ransacked."

"It looked like someone searched for something and I said that. Harry said that they had found it as the diary was gone. I was time for the second match from Gryffindor but I knew I couldn't sit with Harry as the Gryffindor team always sit together before a match I was in the Library. Finally, I found the creature that was most likely in the chamber of secrets. I reluctantly tore a page out of book wrote something on it and wanted to go to Harry. Just when I wanted to leave the library Penelope saw me and said that I needed to go to the Quidditch pitch and I wanted to go, partially to see Harry fly what he likes and to tell him I knew what it was. However before Penelope and I was even was off the floor she and I were petrified. I had a mirror with me as it would protect us and fortunately it did."

Dan and Emma knew she was petrified and asked how she was saved when she told them in the summer after her third year. Su asked, "how would it protect you as you were still petrified you and Penelope."

Hermione said "the creature that was in the chamber of secrets was a Basilisk. A Basilisk can kill you with his eyes but if you see the reflection of the eyes you get petrified and Professor Sprout was growing mandrakes to unpetrified the people that were petrified."

Hermione blushed when she said "I never told Harry but I could hear everything he said when I was petrified and should see everything as long as my eyes were aimed his way. He told me about school and very little about his personal life with his muggle aunt, uncle and cousin."

Astoria exploded "they were responsible for his scars? We are they I don't care what happens to me they need to be punished and feel what Harry felt when he got the scars."

Astoria has jumped up with her wand drawn. It took Daphne and Tracey to pull her back in her seat. Hermione said, "believe me I want to do and I think everybody who saw wants to."

Andromeda said "I am sure Lady Black. Even I want it but I think Tom is more important at the moment. I am also sure Harry wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger of getting hurt or be sent to Azkaban."

Astoria stopped struggling and said, "Andromeda you are right and like I said Astoria or Stori is okay."

Daphne called Astoria sometimes Tori but she would only let Daphne, her parents and hopefully Harry call her that. Made after Harry would she would allow the others for the big family but for now only those four if Harry wants. Oh and Tracey was also okay and then not forgetting the Carrow twins as they were her best friends.

Hermione raised her voice and said, "I would like to continue."

Everybody faced her and waited for her to continue.

Hermione was still blushing as she continued "as I said I heard everything. He was with me almost all of his free time. Madam Pomfrey had something an elf brought Harry a meal as he was during breakfast, lunch or dinner with me. She also needed to send Harry away many times to get his own food or when the curfew was close. Harry many times came back during the night and would sleep in the chair next to my bed. The first few times Madam Pomfrey was mad but after that, she woke Harry up so he could get breakfast before going to class. He made many notes that were almost a good as mine own and that helped me a lot in the summer after to be able to be prepared for the third year and later."

"Ronald had returned and was mostly with Harry but not as Harry went to visit me only sometimes Ronald was there and on multiple occasions, Neville came with Harry and sometimes alone. Even a few girls from my year and Gryffindor house came to see me. I want to thank some of you who did."

"Harry told me after I was petrified Harry and Ronald went to Hagrid who was sent to Azkaban as and I quote what Harry quoted what Minister Fudge said _the ministry needs to seem to do something Hagrid_. That is what he said not long after that Dumbledore was sent away by the board of governors."

Hermione said to no one in particular "I need to ask Harry to disband them or at least be part of it. Just one more heir and the board can't go against them if the heir support Harry."

Many scrapped their throat and Hermione came back to reality and looked around.

She said "sorry was thinking about something. I will continue. Harry with Ronald was ordered by Hagrid before he was taking away if he wanted answers he needed to follow the spiders. Harry had noticed earlier that year that all spiders fled Hogwarts as they left the castle in a straight line. Harry and Ronald found they went to the forest and kept following them. The spiders were getting keeping getting larger and larger. I must admit that is was courageous of Ronald as he is deathly afraid of spiders. A spider around his height was his boggart in the third year with you Remus."

"They followed and found a very large spider easy the size of the whole defence against the dark arts classroom. Mom and Dad that is about our whole ground floor and half of our first floor. That spider could talk and said his name was Aragog and Hagrid raised him. It was before Harry knew it was a basilisk but Aragog promised he wasn't the monster. Well before he wanted to eat them or at least promised his sons and daughters they could eat them. Harry and Ronald managed to escape by the Ford Anglia that they used to fly at the start of the year.

"I still had the page but was crumbled in one of my hands and it took some time before Harry found it. It was near the end of the year he was their again but this time with Ronald and Neville. Ronald said in his chair and he was standing on the other side and wanted to grab my hand where he found the page. He left almost immediately with Ronald and Neville. I didn't know what he was going to do and I prayed to every god I know to let Harry be safe as he would go after it if no one else did. Only a few minutes later I heard Professor McGonagall send all students back to their Common Room and the teachers needed to go to the wall where the first message was. There was a new message. It read _her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever._"

"The one that was taken down was Ginny. Ronald, Neville and Harry went to Lockhart as he said he knew the chamber was when they listened around the corner to the Professors. Lockhart was packing saying he needed to go. Harry, Ronald and Neville pointed their wand at him before Lockhart could do it to them. They forced Lockhart to come with them. Harry talked to Myrtle and Ronald. Neville and Harry looked for a snake somewhere while keeping Lockhart with them Harry found the snake on the sink. Ronald said to say something in Parseltongue. Harry said open in Parseltongue and the sink opened."

"Harry sends Neville back to get help, but as Neville was still forgetful he forgot what the creature was and it appeared that the sink had closed after Harry, Ronald and Lockhart went down. Ronald sends Lockhart down and when they heard him Ronald followed by Harry. There were many snakeskins and bones. When they saw a large snakeskin Lockhart fainted. When Ronald was distracted Lockhart grabbed his wand, but Ronald's wand was broken. Lockhart said that nothing was real and that everything he wrote was done by someone else. Lockhart was gifted or at least that were his own words in memory charms. He let the people that did those things tell their story to him before wiping their memories."

"Lockhart wanted to cast the obliviating curse at Harry first. Harry said that Lockhart would tell that Ron and he lost his mind when they saw her mangled remains while he was too late to save her. Lockhart cast but was blasted back to the ceiling from Ronald's broken wand. Ronald and Harry were split up and Harry was on one side and Ronald including Lockhart at the other side. Ronald would start making a way for Harry and Ginny to return."

"Harry didn't tell me much about the chamber only that I was right that it was a basilisk, that the diary could talk and that it was Tom that forced and probably possessed Ginny to do the things that happened as he through Ginny let the basilisk loose and put the messages on the wall."

"Harry got help from Fawkes, the phoenix from Dumbledore that disabled the basilisk eyes and the sorting hat that let Harry pull the sword of Gryffindor. He used it to kill the basilisk, but he got stabbed in his arm with one fang. He used the fang to destroy the diary that looking back was probably a Horcrux. I don't know where the fang is but the sword of Gryffindor is in his room. He was honest that he got poison in his right forearm and Fawkes saved him with Phoenix tears in the wound. But it is true he almost died because Basilisk poison is very potent and dangerous."

"Now back to the closed portal on King's Cross station and the rogue bludger was done by one person at that is….."

An elf popped and bowed while saying "Tarpy said that Dobby needs to see Lady Hermione. Did Dobby do something wrong?"

Hermione smiled and said, "no Dobby you did not."

Hermione looked and said, "well it was Dobby that tried to prevent Harry from coming to Hogwarts as he heard from dangerous things in Malfoy manor but he never could tell what and Harry doesn't ask as it doesn't matter anymore."

Hermione said, "Dobby I asked Tarpy to send you here so you can go to sleep."

Dobby looked a bit tired and said "but mistress Dobby likes to work. Hard work to please Master Harry and his mates."

Hermione said "Dobby we are very happy with you and you are doing good work as the other elves but Harry wants you to rest like we all do as you worked very hard the last few days. So go to bed to sleep for the rest of the day and tomorrow you can work again if you want."

Dobby didn't look happy but bowed and said: "as you wish Mistress."

When Dobby popped out Katie called for Tarpy. Tarpy popped in asking what he could do for Katie.

Katie said, "Tarpy can you have lunch ready in about an hour?"

Tarpy nodded. Before he could pop out Katie said "Tarpy could you check in on Dobby time from time. He needs to rest for today but could help you tomorrow."

Tarpy said "Tarpy will mistress."

Katie said "thank you, Tarpy, we appreciate it. You can now return with what you were doing."

Tarpy bowed and popped out.

**I didn't get where I wanted to be but otherwise, it would get too long. Many could question why am I doing this. I would be so most if not everyone knows more about Harry and we would see it from Hermione point of view which is different than in the books and films. The bigger difference and things like that will be in the next chapter. **

**In the next chapter, I try to get to the present with the story. I could, of course, skip the stories but that would make it less true from me. Let just say that this is not a big important part but needed. **

**A/N #1** **As Harry have a ridiculously high pain threshold and admitting he was hurt mean it was very, very, very painful that most muggles, wizards and witches would have passed out if not worse like crazy from pain (not as worst as the Longbottom's supposedly had) among other things.**


	30. Lord Slytherin, Third year and the drago

**Chapter 30 Lord Slytherin, Third year and the dragon flies**

**4****th**** January 1998, the Living Room, Potter Manor**

Hermione said, "now year three…."

Hermione got interrupted by Charlus.

Charlus said, "Hermione it looked like you forgot to tell us how Harry can be Lord Slytherin."

Hermione said, "well I was thinking about telling it about when I was telling being in Gringotts a week ago."

Dorea said, "Hermione dear I think most of want to know why or did Harry didn't tell you?"

"Harry told me but according to Gringotts together with Harry's story, I concluded that Tom Riddle that is you-know-who challenge Harry with his real name and heir of Slytherin. Harry beat him three times at that moment at least once with him challenge Harry with his heirship. If Tom didn't call himself the heir of Slytherin when he challenged Harry I don't know if he got the heirship then" Hermione said.

Daphne said "I can answer that Hermione. As Tom used his family name Harry got it as Tom didn't do that but it was known that he is there was a chance Harry still got it. I do have one question though."

Hermione said, "what question I wanted to wait but as I answered Charlus I can hardly ignore a question from you."

Daphne gave a smile and said "I know how to make the Polyjuice Potion, but you need some very rare, expensive and difficult to acquire ingredients. You can only acquire it if you had the right connection our a lot of money. Harry hasn't used his money as he didn't know he had. Also as he didn't know much of his family he wouldn't have used his power, pull or connection and no offence as muggleborn you surely don't have those connections."

Hermione said, "Harry stole the required ingredients out of Snape's personal supplies."

Daphne said "how is that possible nobody ever succeeded. It is supposed to be impossible."

Hermione said "well Harry is very sneaky and observant to evade any traps most traps not that Snape had many traps. Also, he got a cloak of invisibility ….."

Charlus said, "Hermione that is a Potter secret."

Luna said, "don't worry Charlus Daphne is Harry's betrothed for the Greengrass line."

Charlus was whispering something with Dorea, Euphemia and Fleamont. He said to the painting "do we all agree?"

The painting unanimously agreed and Charlus turned to the room and said "as all the Potters that are here agree I will tell you the truth. It is true the Potter has had an invisibility cloak for many, many generations. It all started many generations ago when the Heir Potter married the only daughter and also one child from the Peverell family. Does anyone know where the Peverell name is known from?"

Hermione's hand shot up and when she sees the other stare at her see lowers her hand embarrassingly and said: "from the book The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the story named: The Three Brothers."

Tracey said, "I know that one it is were Death was cheated that but at the end Death still claimed the brothers."

Charlus said "you are correct but one of the brothers lived a full life and was the only one with children. Most think that the story is just that but actually the story is mostly true. Harry is the sole descended from the Peverell family and because we are descended from the youngest brother we got the so-called Death's cloak. It seems Dumbledore kept his word for the first time ever. James, reluctantly I might add loaned Dumbledore the Death's cloak when they went into hiding."

Hermione asked, "how did you know they went into hiding?"

Dorea said "well they told us after the other manor was destroyed after they broke through the manor here and killed me and Charlus. James and Lily went to the other manor. That manor was attacked a destroyed but James and Lily weren't hurt or died obviously. If I remember correctly many Death Eaters got hurt there and there were many. The Death Easters needed to attack twice losing at least 75% from the whole group. 50% was killed the other 25% was hurt and the other 25% was little or no hurt. You-know-who was not happy and destroyed the manor as punishment. The many attacks after that were probably also retaliations but that was mostly on muggles to prevent loses but even they lost a few Death Eaters."

Everyone nodded and Hermione said "well Harry used the cloak to get the items, Daphne. He used for other things but Harry promised me he never used it for immoral actions like sneaking into girl lavatories or the prefect bathroom when a girl was using it."

Parvati giggled before said, "unfortunately he didn't."

Padma said, "as he would ever."

Parvati said, "don't lie Padma you wouldn't mind if he did."

Padma was prefect from Ravenclaw and she would love if Harry did it. Padma shouted, "I told you that in confidence."

Parvati faked looking innocent and just said "oops."

Almost everybody laughed even in the painting. A couple of girls giggled. The ladies Potters giggle but Hermione and Luna were both imaging how it would go in the Prefect bathroom while Susan was imaging how it would go in the large bathtub she had in the destroyed Bones Manor.

Hermione was the first to come back heavily blushing and said "now that everybody now about the cloak we can start year three. Three warnings already. One we talk shortly about his relatives and not everything I say did I heard from Harry then something I learned latter or saw in one of Harry's memories. I don't know if he knows I can see memories. He hears me when I do so if he blocks me he blocks my voice but also what I see."

"Second he gets another kind of heirloom that Harry gets that was from partly his father… "

Remus spoke interrupting Hermione "me and Sirius Black well and the rat but he didn't make it."

Most look confused at the rat. Remus saw and said, "sorry with the rat I mean Peter Pettigrew."

Before anyone could say anything Hermione said "that brings to the third point Sirius Black was innocent. He was not the secret keeper and was thrown into Azkaban without trial. Th…."

Hermione again got interrupted this time by Jacob (Greengrass).

Jacob screamed "that is illegal to throw an heir from a most ancient and most noble house must have a trial no matter what even a member must. I mean every Death Eaters got a trial even Death Eaters that were caught red-handed like Bellatrix."

Isabel immediately added, "not that we still believe she is like that or a Death Eater anymore it is just an example."

Hermione said "well it did happen. But he was innocent as Peter Pettigrew was the real traitor and secret keeper from Harry's parents. Sirius also didn't kill Peter as he is an Animagus and used that to escape when Pettigrew blew up the street."

Jacob said "that is why Amelia declared Sirius innocent in the wizengamot. She tried to get a retracting posted in the Daily Prophet but Fudge denied it. She also tried to get compensation but as Sirius was already dead and escaped, a vote that had a slight margin to not do it. I voted for but many of the light sides did not although Madam Bones did as did Madam Longbottom but those were the only one. Most of the light and neutral houses and a few dark houses voted against to use it for the ministry and Auror department as Tom was discovered to be back. I didn't want to believe it but I was afraid that Harry spoke the truth."

Hermione said "unfortunately he was. Now we can start with the third year."

Hermione took a deep breath and said "I went on vacation to France to Paris and the south-east coast near Nice and the Mediterranean Sea where we went a beach and a 'special' beach. Anyway, Hedwig came once when we were in Paris. When I came back I got a letter from Susan who heard from Amelia who was mad on Fudge about Harry being in the Leaky Cauldron the moment. I got the letter at night I came back but that was three days after Harry was in the Leaky Cauldron so the owl probably waited until I was back. Sorry about that Susan."

Susan smiled "it doesn't matter you took good care of the owl."

Hermione said, "I only let the owl rest and gave some owl treats that I actually bought for Hedwig and in the rare occasion Ron send a letter on in that case Ginny that sent me a letter to apologize and almost beg to forgive her what I already did before that."

"Anyway Harry was in the Leaky Cauldron as the sister from his uncle came and her name is Marge. Harry said that his Aunt Marge had a dog named Ripper that hated him and even chased him up a tree in his youth and Aunt Marge didn't call him back until after midnight. This time Ripper bites him in his ankles multiple times throughout the week she stayed. She was badmouthing Harry. It was a wonder he was able to withstand most of it. Maybe because if everything went okay Harry's permission slip for Hogsmeade would get signed."

Most girls were looking angry and with poison in their eyes.

Hermione's voice got harsh "Harry played going to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys were he supposedly would go to when he was at Hogwarts. The day before 'aunt' Marge would leave she was again badmouthing Harry and Harry played along but then she started about his parents. I don't know what was sad but Harry lost control. He accidentally inflated his 'aunt' to fly out of the house. He immediately grabbed his stuff and let Hedwig fly away until he had a place to stay he said. He threatened his uncle when he demanded to bring her back. He accidentally summoned the knight bus and he went to the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione's voice went back to normal "he stayed there for the remainder of the summer. We were protected by Aurors on September 1st when we need to get to the train. When we got on the train we couldn't find an empty compartment with enough place for me, Harry and Ron. We eventually almost at the end we found an almost empty compartment with only one person and that was Remus. Not long after we left Neville joined us. Like we all know about halfway during the ride the train suddenly stopped."

All the girls nodded as did Remus Hermione continued "a Dementor entered the train and came to our compartment. The Dementor started to suck the happiness away and he started to suck at Harry and was closing in on Harry. But before the Dementor was close Remus shot up and shoot a Patronus at the Dementor and pushed him out of the train. Harry had passed out and when he woke up he said he heard a scream. I said nobody screamed and Remus gave Harry some Honeydukes chocolate."

"Malfoy was a prat especially when I became known Harry passed out on the train. Malfoy got hurt by Buckbeak during the first lesson of the care of magical creatures, but Hagrid was able to calm Buckbeak Harry was able to push me out of harm way as was Fay. Fortunately, Harry was able to also get out of Buckbeak's way and Malfoy got barely a scratch but claimed Buckbeak killed him, big baby."

"Again the worst day in his life brought a problem again. I think most still know, on Halloween third year Sirius has managed to get in Hogwarts using one of the secret passages and tried to enter the Gryffindor Common Room during Halloween feast. Harry was at the feast but he barely ate as it wasn't a holiday for him as you can understand. Anyway, you may ask why would he try to enter the Gryffindor Common Room the rat as Remus called him was because his Animagus form is a rat. Why he was an Animagus is not my place to tell that is Harry's or Remus but if Remus wants to tell that we can do after I am done. Okay, Remus?"

Remus nodded will thinking if he should do or not. Very soon Remus knew he needs to tell them although most already know he is a werewolf.

"Pettigrew played the rat from Ron with the name: Scabbers. Sirius tried to get the rat so he could get the trial. However, the Fat Lady didn't let him in as he didn't know the password. He tried to slash his way in with a knife but that didn't work."

"The next important thing was the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. The only time he couldn't get the snitch if you don't count the sixth year when McLaggen knocked him out, Stupid git. Dementors came on the ground what Dumbledore didn't allow as he could as Headmaster. They attacked Harry and only because of Dumbledore Harry didn't die when he fell unconscious from a high altitude when he followed the snitch. His cost him his Nimbus 2000."

Katie asked "Hermione sorry to interrupt but I do want to know how he got a Firebolt. It was until after Yule in our Fourth year it was able for normal people as in Yule the last Firebolts were delivered to the last pre-ordered Quidditch Team in England or better said Scotland, the Quidditch Team Wigtown Wanderers."

Hermione said "well that was the next point. Harry got a Firebolt from Sirius Black as Christmas present as he was there when Harry's nimbus was destroyed. He was also Animagus with the form from a big black dog what most people mistake for the Grimm. Sirius used the regent Potter that he was to get the business that makes the Firebolts and get one for Harry especially as the Potter family already owned 40% from that company in our third year. Sirius wanted to buy more shares if the company was being a problem but obviously, they didn't according to the statements."

"The Firebolt was a very expensive gift and unintentionally created a fight between me and Harry. It took sometime before we patch things up but it was my fault. I went behind Harry's back while if I just talked to him he would have probably at least listened to me and most probably did what I did. I went behind his back to Professor McGonagall to examine the Firebolt but I guess most know that."

All the parents except Hermione's parents were confused as it looked like Harry and Hermione had been in a relationship for years especially as they never argued well not long at least.

"I took almost a month before we were friends again and will I felt sorry Harry was also sorry and felt my pain he said. He also apologized and within a month after we patch things up we were best friends again with make me very happy. Especially as I was afraid our friendship was never going to be back where we were before but Harry wanted me back as his best friend as did I."

"I almost forget another important thing. Harry didn't get his permission slip signed and tried to use his cloak to go the second time, but as it had snow the night before the Weasley twins saw his footprints and dragged him back inside. They admired his idea but with the Dementors and knowledge they had a better idea. They had a map that Harry still has that showed the secret passage including the one Sirius used, but that is because the map called the Marauders map is made by Messrs Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail."

Flora said, "wait isn't that what Harry called Remus?"

Hestia "sis you are right I heard Harry call Remus Moony."

Lisa said, "now you say it."

Megan said, "I heard it too."

Hermione said "well you are right Moony is Remus and partially the creator of the map. Besides showing where the secret passages are they also show the password including the passwords that change like the password for the prefect bathroom but not the other Common Rooms although Ravenclaw doesn't use a password if I am correct. I know Slytherin does and I suspect Hufflepuff do to just like Gryffindor does."

The Ravenclaws, Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's nodded showing Hermione that they were right.

Luna said, "you are right Hermione but for the Ravenclaw Common Room you must solve a riddle that gets harder during the year and sometimes older years get harder than the younger years if the Eagle decide to do so."

Hermione said "the map also shows who is where and if they are walking or not. The map always shows the right name if you are using Polyjuice Potion or in your Animagus form, it doesn't matter. Even with glamour spells and pretend to be someone else the name on the map is always right."

Remus said "it took some time but we managed to use make it work with difficult Runes and Arithmancy. We managed to use the wards from Hogwarts to complement it. After the war and your education, I can learn you what I did for the map and try to put together what Padfoot and Prongs did."

With venom in Remus's voice, Remus said: "Wormtail did nothing."

Luna said, "Harry called Peter Pettigrew Wormtail."

Hermione, Remus and Dora sighed. Hermione said "Remus would you be so kind?"

Remus nodded and he said "okay the creators of the map are me as Moony, Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail, Padfoot was Sirius Black and Prongs was Harry's father James Potter. The idea was from James and he laid the groundwork and I and Sirius helped him with the more difficult work. We called it the Marauders map and we called ourselves the Marauders. We were like the Weasley twins but I must admit that sometimes we went too far with or pranks."

"That is also one of the reasons Snape hates Harry as Snape was one of the usual targets for our pranks. We were Gryffindors he was a Slytherin although we also pranked other Slytherins, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs. The reason we focused more on Snape was as Snape like Harry's mother a lot and I would say loved her. However, Harry's father also likes her a lot and in the end, she fell for James although James fell for her years before that. It wasn't until the fifth year that Lily started to have any interest in James, but we are getting sidetracked Hermione if you please. I do want to add that we didn't prank Snape only because James liked Lily but it was one of the bigger reasons."

Hermione nodded and said "you are right Remus. If you wonder why I called Remus and Remus not Moony like Harry is because as Remus was a good friend from his parents and Harry is like his honourable nephew. In his youth, Harry always said Uncle Moony when Remus was there."

"Anyway, let's continue. We were at Christmas. In January when Harry I still fought Harry asked Remus to help him to defend against Dementors. As we fought and Ron didn't want to learn more than needed and Neville didn't think he could do it Harry did it alone. After we made up I still didn't accompany Harry as I followed all the electives. Before you ask how I will come to that soon. Harry was able to cast a shield after only a few lesson right Remus?"

Remus nodded and said "yes it was very soon and I was proud of him. Most adult wizards have trouble to cast even a shield and he had already surpassed them and I just knew his parents would be proud of him. I also taught him some other spells and charms he would have also learned in later years like _Stupefy_, _Incarcerous_ and _Protego _among others."

Hermione said "let's continue Sirius again entered the castle and because of Neville that lost the parchment he had the password on as Sir Cadogan that was there as long as the Fat Lady's portrait was being restored almost changed the password every day and even from I needed to think a few times before I remembered the password. Neville was forgetful so it was impossible for him then he improved greatly the years after. Anyway, Sirius found it and he managed to enter Gryffindor Tower. He looked for Wormtail that was known as Scabbers so it looked like he attacked Ron but he wasn't also even when it is dark you could easily see the difference between Ron and Harry. Sirius had already seen Harry multiple times that year he was there every time there was a Quidditch match but was in his Animagus form."

"In April Buckbeack was sentenced to death by the ministry as Malfoy had his father accuse Buckbeak as an aggressive beast and a danger for everyone, but he isn't. Malfoy won and he would be put to death in the begin of June and wasn't allowed to be returned to his heard. Hagrid couldn't use the Hippogriffs after that as Buckbeak was and probably still is the Alpha."

"As most know Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup even though Slytherin tried to cheat and I mean the Quidditch team, not the others … well, maybe the upper years did."

Daphne said "yes we know. You should have heard Draco whine the next weeks and stubbornly claiming that Harry cheats and only won because of the Firebolt. He did forget to mention that even when harry used the nimbus 2000 and he the nimbus 2001 Harry still won."

All the Slytherins and Ravenclaws rolled their eyes while the Hufflepuffs deeply sighed well beside Luna who just smiled.

Hermione continued "moving on. It was June 6th and it was the day Buckbeak was going to be executed. Harry, Ron and me went to Hagrid to support him. When we reached the top of the path to Hagrid cabin we found Malfoy with his sidekick Crabbe and Goyle. I pointed my wand at him but Harry managed to talk me down. However, when I pocketed my wand and turned away I just knew Draco smirked. I turned around and punched him right in the face."

Astoria giggled and said, "that was that large bruise before cursing using the curse word for muggleborns and embarrassingly left for Madam Pomfrey I guess."

Hermione didn't comment and continued "we support Hagrid while Buckbeak when he saw Harry tried to get to him but he had a chain around his neck. Hagrid had found Scabbers and suddenly a pot broke. Then Harry got hit in the head and he looked out of the window. He saw Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner descending the path to Hagrid's cabin. As Hagrid has two doors I, Harry and Ron used the backdoor. We immediately left and when we were on top of the path in needed to hug Harry as the executioner beheaded Buckbeak. We didn't saw that happen but it certainly looked like that."

The girls looked confused as Buckbeak was outside.

"I know it looks weird but all will become clear. When we were heading towards the castle the Grimm appeared. He dragged Ron with his leg under the Whomping Willow were is a passage to the shrieking shack. I tried to enter and the Whomping Willow hit me. I managed to hold onto the branch. When the branch with me came to Harry I grabbed Harry shirt and managed to get him in the passage with me shortly after. I landed on Harry."

Hermione blushed as she remembers the muscle Harry had started to develop and how it felt being close to harry.

"We followed the passage and when we found Ron. Ron was hysterically screaming that is was a trap. It was him meaning Sirius and that he was an Animagus. Harry had his wand out but suddenly Remus came in and disarmed Harry with the disarming spell. Ron was saying they were stupid and that Scabbers was his rat, but Sirius looking and sounding crazy said that it was abnormal for a rat to live 12 years. And also missed a toe in his front paw. Ron thought Sirius was crazy."

"To keep it simple. Remus came told us as Harry had the right to know. After they told Harry Snape came and disarmed Remus and Harry with a sneak attack. Harry used my wand when Snape was distracted. Slammed Snape in the wall with a simple disarming charm. Harry called the wand to his hand and his wand did give mine back. Scabbers was forced back to Peter also known as Wormtail and he had rat traits from the long-time staying in that form by Remus or Sirius using Snape's wand."

"Sirius wanted to kill Wormtail. Harry did not he wanted to take him to the castle to have a witness probably before turning him over to the dementors. We used the passage back to Hogwarts. Sirius watches to Hogwarts admiring his beauty when ….."

Remus interrupts "Hermione I think they should hear the truth from me."

Hermione nodded and keep quiet.

Remus stands up from the couch Dora holding his hand while still sitting for support.

Remus said "what Snape said was true I am a werewolf and it was a full moon that night it was partially my fault Wormtail got away. It was one normally at the end of the month but with seeing Sirius's name and Wormtail's name I forget my potions and that night was the rare phenomena what rarely happens I once every couple of years there is a full moon before the new moon starts. I never happened to Britain before but that night it did."

Remus looks ashamed when he sat down. Everybody knew what Snape said but most thought he lied what surprisingly he did. Hermione wanted to wait but decided not to. Finally, Susan said "it doesn't matter Remus. We all have known you that year and the last few days and know you are kind that doesn't change even though you are a werewolf. I mean you never tried to bite someone ever right?"

Remus nodded his head and said "I never tried to. I must admit that night I probably tried but I woke up in the forbidden forest with a slash that was already healing because I am a werewolf and the werewolf blood will heal physical wounds especially but not only after a full moon and I also had many hoof marks on my body. If you mean if I was like Greyback no I never was. For those that don't know Greyback is on the night of the full moon especially in a village with a lot of children so he can bite as many as he can. Greyback was the one who bit me in my youth."

Hermione said "no that is out of the way. Wormtail managed to escape and Sirius was caught. We were in the hospital wing. Fudge came and I and Harry tried to talk to Fudge but Snape said we were confounded and Fudge believed Snape. Now comes the surprise part. Dumbledore told us what we needed to know and said that if we succeeded more than one innocent life could be saved and said to me three turns should be enough. For me to be able to attend all the classes I was allowed to use a time turner. Besides a couple of the teachers only three people knew. Madam Pomfrey, Harry after I used it and Ginny who I trusted with it but that is another story."

"I and Harry went back in time as Ronald was injured at his leg by Sirius. We first went to Hagrid. Dumbledore said if we didn't know what to do that it would be wise retrace our step that is what he will do and we were at Hagrid at that time. The shatters cup and hitting Harry's head was me from a later time so I did it you could say again. When the former me, Harry and Ron went back to the castle I and Harry let Hippogriff away. Dumbledore knew what we did somehow as he stalled enough for me and Harry to get Buckbeak out of sight into the forest. Luckily Buckbeak followed Harry and when he was reluctant what he rarely was I fed him a ferret that Hagrid had prepared for Buckbeak."

"We went through the forest until we were at the border looking at the Whomping Willow. Harry said when he talked with Sirius when Sirius was looking at Hogwarts Sirius promised Harry could live with him if he wanted when he was free and exonerated unfortunately that never happened."

"Remus changed and Sirius attacked him in his Animagus form to prevent him from attacking us and not getting infected. That was the whole reason Harry's father, Sirius and Wormtail become an illegal unregistered Animagus to be with Remus during his transformation when they were in school. Harry, stupidly as he sometimes acts went after Remus and Sirius as Sirius was hurt. While the present me and Harry followed past time him alongside the border. I howled as Remus was about to attack Harry as werewolves cannot resist the call of their own."

"I saved pastime Harry but Remus came after us. To explain Remus injures right before he could attack Buckbeak saved us. He scarred Remus away. Harry said to come immediately. I didn't know why but followed him and then I knew why Harry was brought in unconscious. Dementors were entering the area and when we reached a big pond inside the forest an injured Sirius was lying on the ground injured attacked by Dementors. Past time Harry suddenly ran up to Sirius. He got on his knees beside him and cast Expecto Patronum and managed to erect a shield. There were at least a hundred if not two hundred dementors attacking them. Harry hold on for 10 minutes until they started to overwhelm Harry's shield and started attacking him too. Harry said before he saw his father and we were waiting until I said he is not coming, Harry and you are dying. You and Sirius. Harry waited barely a second ran to our side of the pond and cast Expecto Patronum. Out of his wand came not a shield but a stag that was so bright I could barely see it and with stag came a dome of light. The dome went larger and larger sending all dementors away saving past Harry and Sirius."

"We got out of sighed and just saw Snape coming down and bound Sirius and levitated him and past time Harry away. We walked back into the forest and it seems Buckbeak knew we needed him as he had waited for us. Harry climbed on Buckbeak, but I didn't want to I don't like magical flying. Harry managed to convince me. I climbed behind him and all I could do was grab on to him tightly from behind. When I hold on to him for life I suddenly felt save and knew that Harry would let me fall or die. We flew up to the place where Sirius was captured. I used _Bombarda_ to break through the cell door. He flew to the Clocktower courtyard. Harry and Sirius talked until I told Harry we needed to go and Sirius left on Buckbeak and we run back to the hospital wing just in time for the former us to disappear."

Tarpy popped and said, "lunch is ready."

Katie asked, "is it able to serve it here?"

Tarpy said, "as you wish Lady Katie."

Lunch appeared. Hermione asked, "are there any question?"

Jacob asked, "are you sure Harry cast a corporeal Patronus even I have trouble with a corporeal Patronus and needed to be very focused to cast one and I can barely hold it for a minute if I am lucky."

Hermione said, "if you want a couple of us can cast it as Harry taught us in our fifth year."

Jacob looks surprised but his curiosity was skyrocketed when Hermione said that.

Jacob asked, "please do if you can."

Hermione asked, "who has a wand to use?"

From everybody Padma, Parvati, Megan, Su, Lisa, Susan and Hannah said: "I do."

Hermione said, "okay girls do what Harry showed us."

Hermione had also grabbed her wand and just like the girls with their wand said "_Expecto Patronum._"

The living room was filled with 7 corporeal Patronuses. There was a shock as six of the Patronuses was about the same only with very small differences. Six Patronuses looked like a doe. None of the girls that cast including Luna, Katie and Fay looked shocked. All of them knew what there Patronus is. What did shock the casting girls including Luna, Katie and Fay was that every doe was slightly different than the next but still the same and female part of Harry's. It looked like if you look good you could know from which girl every doe was.

The does look at each other before walking to each other and started rubbing their neck to each other before moving to there caster moving their head against their casters head. Between the does was a creature running that was Hannah's Patronus. The creature was running around before it finally stopped running. It is a wolverine.

Hermione said, "Well as you can see from us all besides Hannah is a doe, the female counterpart of Harry's Patronus the stag what he calls Prongs after his father's Animagus form."

"Hannah's Patronus is a female wolverine as it is on the small side even though Hannah has reached like most of us her majority. I researched that male wolverine are larger than the female wolverine that is why Hannah's Patronus is smaller."

Jacob asked "Daphne and Astoria why can't you cast it. You knew you were betrothed to Harry sure you knew about this club."

Hermione said "Lord Gre…"

Jacob holds up his hand not to stop her but to interrupt and said: "like I said Jacob please."

Hermione said "sorry Jacob, but the club wasn't really allowed by Umbit…. Umbridge when she was the high inquisitor of Hogwarts."

Isabel said, "as yes what Daphne called the worst year so far and that is saying something with the attacks the second year, dementors third year and the pompous arse of Malfoy and most off Durmstrung fourth year, right Daphne."

Daphne blushed heavily. The fourth-year was bad as almost every boy of Durmstrung asked her to the Yule Ball or tried to impress her. Malfoy was being pompous about Black being almost caught and him being the only available heir and tried to get Daphne even though he knew she had a marriage contract but didn't know with who.

Daphne remembers well what Draco said "Greengrass why don't you become my wife when I get the Black Lordship with that fortune your marriage contract can easily be bought off or else they got a problem with my father maybe why don't you bring your sister with you to please me. Hahahaha."

Daphne had trouble not to curse him. She hoped in her heart that her parents didn't lie to Stori as they told that Draco was not the heir but was Harry Potter really the Black heir then as it was known Sirius had no child, not even a bastard. Astoria was thinking the same in her second year (daphne's fourth). She cried when Sirius dead and Draco ignored her that year, but Harry also did ignore her. She was partially afraid someone else was able to claim it, Gringotts found a problem or Harry didn't want her as Lady Black.

She was at a loss until she heard from Susan a few months ago when they were in Grimmauld Place what has happened during the will reading from Sirius Black. Draco was removed as he went crazy for not being the heir and as Harry wasn't there so the betrothment between Harry and Astoria, Tracey and Su for House Black was not mentioned. The weird part was that Hermione and Ginny were allowed to hear it instead but they were also not present.

Hermione said "any way we didn't invite any Slytherins as most were part of the so-called inquisitor squad that was almost only made out of Slytherin. Mostly as she hates muggleborns, half breeds like Hagrid not mention people like Remus who has lycanthropy. But that is our fifth year and we aren't there yet."

Jacob nodded as did Antione as Antione met her as he met Minister Fudge as his job as magical France ambassador one of the few ambassadors that magical Britain allowed and had contact with beside the ICW. She was horrible and her face when sour when she met Appoline during one of the balls in the Ministry that he was invited for which fortunately happened didn't very often maybe once or twice a year, not counting after Tom returned even before Magical Britain accepted it, his boss the minister of magic from France had accepted Harry's Potter claim with the added information and forbid Antione from going to the ministry balls he was invited to for the chance Tom wouldn't attack what didn't happen.

Luna said, "if Daphne would have told one of us or the Nargles we could have talked to her in Hogsmeade or one of the unused classroom that fills Hogwarts."

All the adults beside Dora look at her a bit confused especially when she said Nargles.

Hermione said, "we could better lunch right now as we can teach Daphne in the common months as Harry and I discuss our next step."

Daphne said, "we will help too."

Hermione said, "that is no…"

Su said sharply "yes it is needed. Hermione, you are our friend and as soon as we marry Harry your sister-wife if you want it our not. You are the first wife and Harry needs you now to be able to handle all the girls that like him without you he would probably be freaking out but we also need Harry."

Hermione was thinking when she heard in her mind Katie, Luna and a faintly hearing Susan all agreeing with Su and she would become their sister-wife too.

Hermione decided to try to change the subject. Hermione said, "let just lunch for now as we are just barely halfway through the story."

Reluctantly Su and Daphne nodded.

**4th January 1998, the Living Room, Potter Manor**

Tarpy just popped out taking the filthy disses and any lunch that wasn't eaten. Tarpy placed to pinchers with pumpkin juice with enough cups for everyone but also a tray full with butterbeer that would automatically refill if there was only one bottle butterbeer left.

Emma asked, "Hermione do you need to tell us anything before starting talking about your fourth year?"

Hermione had withheld one thing as it wasn't that important as the resurrection of Tom was more important. She never told her parents she was put in the Black lake in February for the second task. She told that something was at the bottom of the lake. She didn't elaborate as her parents were already aghast to send the participants into the water in February that did not doubt freezing cold what could be life-threatening with hyperthermia.

Hermione said, "well I told you about the second task."

Dan and Emma nodded. Hermione said, "well what was at the bottom of the lake were persons and I was one of them."

Dan shouted "what? How could you not tell us."

Hermione said, "Tom's resurrection was much more important as a fellow student died while my best friend barely survived."

Emma put her hand on Dan's arm to get him calm "so Hermione you were Harry's hostage as I suspect that instead of items it were hostages."

Hermione said "yes it was hostages but I wasn't Harry's. Ron was Harry's hostage I was Victor Krum's hostage."

Dan huffed "that guy you didn't even like, like you ….. love … Harry."

Hermione was blushing heavily and said "I wondered that too but I think I know now why but that was just recently discovered. I will tell that when I reach the last few days but first my fourth year."

Hermione saw that her parents were less than happy but the question was if that was about her not telling the truth, why she was down there and would not tell them now or that Ron was Harry's hostage and she wasn't.

Hermione took a deep sigh to get her nerves under control as she knew her parents were having a hard time accepting this but for her sake (and Harry's) they really tried and she loved them every second more especially as they tensed when Su talked about being a sister-wife.

After the deep sigh, Hermione started "before our fourth year was the Quidditch world cup and Mr. Weasley got a ticket for me, Harry, his children beside Percy and himself. Percy didn't need as he was the assistant from Mr. Crouch senior, the director Department of International Magical Cooperation that was having his own seat in the ministry back as had Percy as his assitent although Mr. Crouch senoir didn't make it Percy did while Mr. Crouch's elf Winky kept his place and later was sacked as Winky had a wand what is forbidden as house-elves don't need it for most magic what they think house-elves should do."

Luna said, "Hermione I know you don't like how some treated house-elves but as Lady Potter, you own house-elves know too."

Hermione sighed and said "please Luna don't remind me. I don't like it but I promised not to be mad at Harry and therefore also not try to free them until I can talk to them as Harry's mother was the same as me without the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I also concluded that most house-elves are happy when they work as Dobby is the prime example but so are the others at least here and if we treat the house-elves here well we promote their welfare. Harry said that after talking with the elves his mother understood she maybe was not happy but she did. I am just waiting for all the other elves to wake up before talking to them and I hope Harry's is right otherwise he isn't going to be happy with me. Also, I don't know that much about house-elves certainly as the day we returned Dobby and Kreacher chased Harry out of the kitchen in the tent when he wanted to make something after he let Kreacher get somethings from Grimmauld Place I guess."

Dorea said "Hermione dear. We never treated our house-elves bad you just managed to get to see almost if not the worst families that have a house-elf and how they treat them."

Hermione nodded and said "well anyway we were there and had a good time until a group of Death Eaters attacked the campsites. Ireland won but Bulgaria caught the snitch. Viktor Krum was the seeker as most know."

Even Dan and Emma nodded. Dan and Emma asked about Viktor Krum but knew if she even liked him it was nothing but a crush and Emma was sure she really loved Harry as know was the proof.

'It was probably her insecurity that she never tried anything to get together with Harry. The question was of course how this would play it if they did became boyfriend and girlfriend before this or would they have married the moment they kissed not that is matters not' Emma thought.

"Mr. Weasley ordered us to flee to the trees while he, Bill and Charlie went to help the Aurors. Fred and George were ordered by Mr. Weasly to take care of Ginny. When they dragged Ginny along and she had grabbed my hand to drag me along. In the panic, we lost Harry. It is actually weird it was maybe a dozen Death Eaters while there were thousands of other witches and wizards that just run and flee" Hermione said when she continued.

"When the Death Eaters were gone we searched for Harry as like I said we lost him. He was bumped into someone and had landed on the ground. We found him with a large bump on his head. He said he lost consciousness but was otherwise okay. He saw some shoot the Dark Mark in the shy before he pushed me and Ginny down who dragged Ronald down when wizards appeared around us and shot Stupefy. Harry still had drawn his wand and was ready to fit back but before he could Mr. Weasley shouted that is my son and pushed passed Mr. Crouch senior."

"Nothing happened after that until the worst day again. He was chosen for the tri-wizard tournament, but let me assure you again he did not put his name in the cup first of all Harry would not try. He was never alone the whole day the cup was revealed and he promised me as soon as the cup was revealed he wouldn't try. He not only promised but also Ginny who almost begged him not to do it but according to her, I was no better. Harry just wanted a normal year and be in the audience instead of doing the tasks."

Daphne said "you don't need to tell me I saw it written over his face the shock and disbelieve. I do wonder why you kind of pushed him to Dumbledore."

All the girls nodded even Fleur who blushed as how she first reacted but he was the reason Gabby was okay as Veela down the lake and to be honest she felt some kind of friendship the first time she saw him especially as he was not affected by her allure as was Neville. There were only very few that weren't effected but Harry and Neville were the only ones that didn't have a girlfriend and those that have girlfriends really loved them what made the almost not affected by the Allure that was also the reason nobody her not even Dan was affected. He was for a second but was not a drooling git like most men and boys and immediately stopped after second to look at a giggling Emma before kissing her.

Fleur would never say it but was happy Ronald was not here. Charlie was okay he would stare but would not last more then a minute if she decreased the Allure slightly the twins maybe a second like Dan if Angelina or Alicia was nearby or in the room. Ron did it no matter if Bill was in the room, his parents or even Hermione. It was true she tried to control her Allure and only fully used it with her family or with Bill, but sometimes she slipped up and again Harry and Neville were not effected or at least not noticeable or just very slightly as was Bill when she did when Harry and Neville were close by when she was in Hogwarts. Fleur was happy for Gabby that just like her, her mate was not affected by the Allure which was for Veela's very important to find their mate. It is not uncommon for a Veela to settle if they can't find their mate.

Hermione was blushing again and said "well I hoped if he walked that Dumbledore would say in front of the Great Hall that as Harry is too young he couldn't compete alas that didn't happen and to be completely honest I knew he would do good and survive especially after everything had happened so far. I must admit when I heard what the first task as it was the first and only time I was scared he would die, not hurt no ….die."

"I think I must thank Hagrid for telling Harry even though he asked the git Ronald to bring the message will Ronald was being the jealous git, sorry Bill."

Bill said, "Hermione you don't have to apologize I remember what Ron did and until I can talk to him about well you know I am mad at him and don't have very good thoughts about him I just hope Ginny won't lose her temper."

Hermione said "well if it happens and she wants to leave she can call for Dobby. I think if he doesn't come she hopefully will think about Kreacher and call him if she wants to leave. It is a wonder she isn't here already to be honest, but let get back to the story."

"As everyone saw Harry got the meanest and one of the most deathliest dragon: the Hungarian Horntail. If you don't know how she looks I saw a book in the library called '_the encyclopaedia of dragons' _that have pictures of most dragons with more information about the dragons. Harry managed to outfly the dragon and get the golden egg that had a clue for the second task in the last week of February on the 25th (**A/N #1**). He was using his free time the next days to fix his broom as the Horntail managed to hit the broom with her fire so the twigs needed to be restored."

**I will end here for now. In the next chapter, we continue and if words count allow it the story will get to the present.**

**Please read and review. PM is also appreciated. **

**A/N #1 It is normally the 24****th**** but that is a Friday and I don't think that they would do it on a school day so it will be on the 25****th**** that is a Saturday. The dragon task was on Friday 25****th**** November as it was so the Daily Prophet and Minister Fudge could attend (as he doesn't work in the weekend). **


	31. Fourth year, Voldemort returns, the real

**Chapter 31 Fourth year, Voldemort returns, the real Moody**

**This chapter is mostly canon compliant with a few changes or extra information**

**4****th**** January 1998, Living Room, Potter Manor**

Hermione grabbed a cup to get some pumpkin juice she liked more than at Hogwarts. When she took a drink she saw more people grab a drink. When everyone has grabbed a drink she continued.

Hermione said "Harry did the first task wonderfully. The power to summon his broom and then out flying the dragon I am not sure if Krum could even do that especially as the Hungarian Horntail is one of the best flyers from the dragon breeds. His broom was all the way at the entrance of Hogwarts that was at least a couple of miles away."

"Immediately after the First Task Ronald has got his head out of his arse and wanted to be friends with Harry again. He never really apologized but Harry accepted but kept Ron at arm's length after that and mostly spend his time with Neville as he did during the fight with Ronald before the first task. I don't know why but before the first task I tried to get Ronald to be friends with Harry again. After the first task when I was with Harry and Neville Ronald was there too most of the time and I started to be annoyed by Ronald again. I only wanted Ronald to make up as Harry wasn't feeling happy losing his best mate although Neville took that place and was a much better one if you ask me."

Susan said "I am sure he wouldn't agree now. You maybe didn't see it but when Ragnok told Harry about the potion he had the look of murder in his eyes and at least as much anger he had when we told about Luna being taken. Harry was just too weak from the ritual with you on top of him if he wasn't weakened and you didn't hold him down he would have destroyed Gringotts if they tried to prevent Harry from leaving again. I think Ragnok wouldn't let Harry leave again before the ritual for the bounds on his magical core was completed."

Hermione blushed as she remembers how good it felt it made her resistance not much more than just a flicker barely able to hold on.

Hermione tried to get back to the story "let's go on. The golden egg was able to open but when you opened it a loud shrieking came out. It was painful to hear whenever you opened it and it didn't decrease over time. He was trying to relax while I was kind of badgering him to find out about the clue in the egg as without the clue the next task would not be known until it started."

"Moody had shown the unforgivable curses earlier that year and after the first task, he started to test the Imperius Curse on us. I don't know if he did it to upper years but he did on fourth years. We needed to throw off the Imperius Curse. Most had a very hard time and some couldn't resist at all like Draco Malfoy, Ronald but also Megan and Tracey not forgetting Susan. Right girls…"

The girls blushed as all of them did something embarrassing. Megan needed to jump from table to table and stop on the table of a boy she liked and kneel on it. Tracey needed to sing a sonnet to the boy she liked. Fortunately, Susan wasn't told to tell a secret like Seamus was. Seamus tried to but he said he liked Daphne because she was hot even though she has an ice persona. Susan needed to hug and kiss a boy she cared about. She managed to hug Harry but before she kissed him Moody stopped the curse.

As the girls didn't respond but where heavily blushing Hermione continued "what the girls did you can ask later but they got the extreme cases as they were fighting it probably more. I also had trouble fighting it off but most of us where pretend to be an animal when the others watched. Harry was ordered to climb up the teacher's desk and prevent to be a rooster before flying off the desk. Harry got on the desk but before he even started to act Harry managed to fight it off he was barely a second on the desk. One time it was even so far that Moody got pushed back a bit meaning Harry pushed it off with a lot of force. After a few lessons, Harry was almost able to throw it off him just seconds after it got cast. Harry tried to tell me and said it is mostly willpower and question why to do something. I tried but I never got it. Harry couldn't explain more but it was true that everyone safe about 5 maybe 10 people were improving throwing the Curse off them I was also improving although but very slightly almost not noticeable."

Everybody looked shocked, even Dan and Emma as Hermione also didn't tell them. As all the adults and the younger girls looked at the girls with the horror of what they had to do by Moody. Charlus who knew Moody good was also shocked. As nobody said anything Hermione decided to continue.

"Then the announcement about the Yule Ball came. Like most boys, Harry, Ronald and Neville weren't happy with it. As Ronald, I could understand as I couldn't imagine anyone going with him. No offence Padma."

Padma said "believe me none taken. Ronald was a horrible date Harry at least danced a couple of times with Parvati, tried to make her have a good time and compared to me she was having the time of her life. To be honest I only went with Ronald as Harry wanted to go with Parvati if I went with Ronald."

Parvati said "I am still grateful for it Padma. I was really having a fun time when we danced but as Harry only did it a couple of times I would have liked it more if we did it more but it was okay. Hermione you probably didn't know but he was staring at you quite some time and was gobsmacked when he saw you coming down the stairs but also followed you when we sat down and when he didn't saw you he stared at Ginny a couple of times oh and at Katie beside some of the other houses. I am at least happy when we danced he had his eyes on me and most of the times when we talked during the ball."

Hermione said, "well Harry was really sorry for how Ronald acted and he also felt sorry for not giving you a good time Parvati."

Parvati shrugged and said, "it was good enough and not the worst date I ever had."

Hermione said smiling "have you told Harry that?"

Parvati nodded and said "yes I told it was good enough. The worst date I got later. I told him it was kind of fun when I and Padma lunched with Harry. I told Harry but Harry didn't believe me. He apologized, a couple of times during the lunch and one more time after lunch even when I said it wasn't needed, but he said I didn't have to lie and was again very sorry and that the apologized were needed for what he had done. I didn't have time to again deny as Harry apologized but needed to leave to prepare for the last task to at least survive he said."

The adults and some girls were wondering what Harry did. Antione was starting to see the real Harry and needed to know maybe Harry was like Fleur told him.

Antione asked, "what did Harry do to make you forgive him?"

Appoline, Fleur and Gabby glared at him. Antione said, "I am just wondering like most are right?"

Many nodded and Hermione said, "Padma, Parvati do you want to tell?"

Padma and Parvati nodded. Padma said, "Harry manage to give us a bouquet of flowers native to India both bouquets the same but still different."

Parvati immediately continued and said "he also gave us both a book. Padma got about Asian runes as she follows Ancient Runes and he gave me a book about divination techniques used in India what I really like and most techniques worked according to the book."

Padma ended and said "the last thing he gave us was a similar locket, one for both of us. It could contain two pictures. On the front the letter R or G and on the back PP. The front was our house and the back our initials as Harry probably don't know our middle name."

Antione was surprised and said, "well that is very thoughtful."

Parvati and Padma put their hand on the chest as they still wore the locket and nodded while looking at Antione. Dorea, Charlus, Fleamont and Euphemia were smiling as James gave something similar to Lily after their first date as the date went great and he gave a locket. He gave also an Ancient Runes book for her birthday before they were a couple.

Hermione said "we could talk more about that later. I should continue."

Hannah said "wait, a second, Hermione. I think it is prudent to say that Neville went with Ginny as friends I think."

Hermione nodded agreeing but Hannah continued "and Susan was very sad Harry didn't ask her and got a date at the last moment when she knew Harry went with Parvati. She didn't like Parvati then but never hated her especially when she heard that Harry didn't know she didn't have a date and this was so Ronald also got a date not that he didn't want to go with you Parvati."

Parvati knew it was partly because of that as both she and Padma didn't have a date yet, Harry could get Ron a date to but that didn't matter as Harry he did have an okay time or at least he said he did.

Astoria said "Daphne was the same. I knew I had no change to go as a second-year but Daphne didn't go with anyone because she would only allow Harry to …."

Astoria couldn't finish as Daphne grabbed her and put her hand over her mouth so Astoria couldn't tell more of her secrets than she already did.

Hermione decided to cut Daphne some slack and said "Anyway after the Yule ball Harry was still trying to find out what the clue meant. I helped him but we couldn't find anything. Viktor and I didn't talk much after Yule and I didn't mind I like spending time with Harry more anyway. I didn't know Viktor had found out at the time, but I suspect Durmstrang Headmaster ex-Death Eater if that even exist Bellatrix not counting probably helped him it should be forbidden but I know for a fact Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff the ex-Death Eater knew about the first task involving dragon's and also saw which breeds there were and could research those breeds weaknesses. Hagrid showed Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff followed them and Harry was there at Hagrid's request under his cloak."

"Harry said he was figuring it out until two weeks before the second task when I ask Harry he said he still didn't know. He spends a lot of time with Neville and Ronald to still keep them both as friends no fault at that but if Ronald is near there is no way to do some studying."

"About a week and a half before the task he still didn't know when Cedric approached Harry and said that he never thanked Harry for telling him about the dragons. I never knew Harry that but knowing Harry he would as Fleur and Viktor also knew right fleur?"

Fleur nodded and said "you are right 'Erminny. Madam Maxime told me which dragon breeds there were."

Hermione nodded and said" Harry said forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me. Cedric said exactly. I may be a good idea to figure out the clue was to take a relaxing bath in the prefect bathroom. You know on the fifth floor the password is Pine fresh Cedric said but Harry already knew if he looked on the map."

"The Friday night the week before the task Harry was able to go to the prefect bathroom and took the egg with him. He didn't tell me what happened but I learned later when he was there Moaning Myrtle came to visit and said that the other boy meaning Cedric put the egg in the water. Moaning Myrtle found him as he first opened the egg and the shrieking came out and she heard that while she was in one of the nearby pipes."

"According to Myrtle Harry asked if there were merman in the lake and Myrtle said that Harry sooner found the answer to the clue than Cedric, but that doesn't surprise me. Harry may not look smart but I am sure he is, now even more after the affinities and abilities test. Wait he never gave us an answer."

Su said "we can ask him when he is out of bed tomorrow or something. Hermione, please don't stop."

Hermione said "sorry of course. Well, Harry told me what the egg said. The clue was if you kept it underwater:  
_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour-long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

"It means he needed a way to breathe underwater. At that time I didn't know a spell and unfortunately as Harry also didn't. Neville didn't know and went his way with the book he got from Moody well Moody was fake but that for later."

"The day before the task we still didn't find out a way to breath underwater for an hour when I and Ronald were asked by Moody to follow him. Moody asked Neville who was close by to help Harry to put the books where they belonged. Neville had some fun fact about some plants when Harry asked if it wasn't something that could help him breathe underwater he wasn't interested at that moment. He said … oh yes I remember he said a Tibetan turnip to help him breathe underwater as Neville talked about a wizard in Nepal growing gravity resisting trees. Neville said he didn't about a turnip but suggested Gillyweed."

"I and Ronald were put at the bottom of the lake as hostages. Like I said before Ronald for Harry and me for Viktor. I don't know how Harry got Gilliweed only that he had. If I must guess how Harry got some overnight Neville had some or maybe Harry stole it. When Harry came back last he was freezing I got him every towel that was near me and I could my hands on I almost stole Ronald's towel to give to Harry. I gave a kiss on his forehead hoping it would help him warm up but also out of instinct as Fleur kissed both of Harry's cheeks for saving Gabby and Gabby hugging Harry before Fleur pulling her away to get her own towel and I guess I was jealous. Ginny gave him a hug when he was dry and used the reason she hugged him for saving her brother but I knew it was a lie Harry did not. But to say shortly Harry behaved admirably if you ask me. He could have ended first or second but he stayed down to make sure everyone was safe. I don't know if we were in real danger, but I got the feeling at least some of us were. Namely me and Gabby. He got award second place for showing outstanding moral fibre. "

Emma looked shocked and Dan looked furious. Appoline hugged Gabby as Gabby looked shocked while Antione wanted to know what she meant. Fleur held on to Bill but also curious.

Dan asked, "Hermione what do you mean?"

Hermione said "well we recently came to the conclusion that Dumbledore wanted me away from Harry and I think that placing me in the lake was a change to get me out of the way or better said killed and when that didn't work he tried to get me to love Ronald and when that didn't work Dumbledore together with Mrs. Weasley unknowingly fed me potions to produce those feelings and abbey Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Ronald. Dumbledore probably counted on Harry saving his best mate above me, but if I understand Harry right he first wanted to safe me but he saw Viktor approaching and let him safe me so he could safe Ronald and Gabby even though he didn't know who Gabby was at that moment only that she was Fleur's hostage. Me knowing Harry he would have saved me but not without Gabby or Ronald."

Antione was unhappy as it seems he was wrongly informed after all, but why thought Hermione Gabby would be in danger? She didn't elaborate as it because hse was a Veela. He sighed deeply before getting his mind back on Harry Potter and when he looked he saw the smile and his wife's face and knew she knew he had given up on hating Harry and is at least neutral towards Harry for the foreseeable future unless something good or bad happens. Antione hated to think it but if this was going on he was going to like Harry at least as much as James and Charlus as he liked them both.

Hermione continued and said " Mr. Crouch Sr. congratulated Harry when we were walking towards Hogwarts and said about hearing his story but Moody intervened before Mr. Crouch Sr. could end the conversation probably with a question. Moody mentioned an internship in the department of mysteries and the last one is still lost or at least never came out. A few hours later when Harry was with Ronald and Hagrid as I was helping Neville in the library they found Mr. Crouch Sr. dead near the forbidden forest."

"Harry needed to go to Dumbledore later that day after dinner and there he encountered a pensive when he was left alone for a few minutes and by accident, but that is his Potter luck like he would say. It was a memory from Dumbledore soon after the war. He learned that Igor Karkaroff got out of Azkaban by selling out Death Eaters that escaped like Augustus Rookwood and Evan Rosier who was already dead but also learned about Mr. Crouch Sr.'s son, Mr. Crouch Jr. who helped in the attack on Frank and Alice. Karkaroff sold him out too."

"Harry has the same dream but didn't say anything not even to me but when he saw Barty Crouch Jr. in his dreams he decided to tell Dumbledore and after that, he told me. Neville and Ginny were also there when he told me so they probably remember although Neville was still pretty forgetful then."

Frank looked mad not because of Neville but because as Barty Crouch Jr. was one of the attackers. Frank knew it was true, he remembered him but tried to get on another topic and said "I remember Evan Rosier. I and James managed to trap him as the last mission before we went into hiding. Moody was the squad leader and managed to kill him but I and James both managed to incarcerate him, but we made a fault by not checking for any knives. He managed to cut the ropes and somehow prevent to be stunned while he wasn't. He got free, attack an Auror got his wand. He tried to get away but Moody managed to grab onto him before he was gone. He came back a few hours later with Rosier's body and a part lost from his nose. James went to his house as Rosier was the last of his line. James never told what he found but it wasn't pretty that I do know. Maybe Kingsley can tell us he was his partner for that assignment with Sirius as I got hurt as some other Death Eaters were with Rosier but they fled before we could stop them. The rest of our squad was on standby if Rosier Manor was filled with enemies or were waiting for James, Sirius and Kingsley but that obviously didn't happen. Karkaroff didn't know he was dead it seems."

Kingsley said "I didn't see the inside but James came out and couldn't talk about it. He went in for a second time as he needed a breather after entering the Manor for the first time. He had looked the first three floors and found nothing he would search the basement floor at last and we all three suspected dungeons to be there. We were right. Sirius and I were on the lookout. Rosier Manor didn't have the wards anymore so James could Apparate out if we give the signal with the Auror Badge."

"James came back followed by five women. Three muggles and two muggleborns. They were naked but James has conjured robes for them to wear. The worst was not that James had found five women. From the three muggles two were about 20 I guess the last one was worse she was a girl that was not older than 16. She was 14 and was a month already down in the dungeon. I don't need to tell you what has happened. She couldn't talk probably too traumatized if the women were any indication as they could barely tell us what happened to them also they were for way longer they couldn't tell how long though. What we heard from them was sickening. James knew one of the muggleborns as he was a year under him (Frank and Sirius) from Hufflepuff but she was never pranked by them. The other girl was 15 taking in the summer and was there for about one and a half months as it was the begin of October."

Hermione said, "what happened to the girls and the women?"

Kingsley said "they were healed where needed and we wanted to obliviate them but Amelia wanted them to keep their memories as knowing Death Eaters they were never alone. Unfortunately, when I came to sentencing their memories were not admissible as three were muggles and the other two were muggleborns and I guess you know how corrupt the ministry is and their stand against muggleborns. I am sure if it was admissible some of the captured would have got the Dementor kiss as there is no worse punishment than maybe the death sentence by the veil in the department of mysteries, maybe even some 'Impersiud' Death Eaters would have been sentenced to Azkaban. I don't know what was in the testimonies from the girls or the memories taken but Amelia let them go after Tom was gone thanks to Harry and removed the memories from the muggles and returned them home while the muggleborns memories were removed from the time they got caught. If I remember the muggle gave birth years later to magical children and their memories got back well except for the youngest one, fortunately, Death Eaters …. like them young for ….. entertaining or gaining the mark by killing them after the abusement, humiliation and torture. The torture was mostly sexually but the Cruciatus Curse was also common from what we found."

All the women look sick to the stomach and the men's faces showed nothing but anger towards the Death Eaters. After almost 15 minutes Hermione said, "I think we can better continue and hope that no girls and women have suffered the same faith but I know that it is probably wishful thinking."

Narcissa said "Lad- Hermione the day Harry came and killed the Death Eaters there would be no captures so they may have a hard time but it was probably more merciful to be killed then the girls and women from Mr. Shacklebolt story."

Hermione said "maybe you are right Madam Black, but like I said I think I should better continue to at least move our thoughts. So the day after founding Mr. Crouch Sr. and seeing the memory from Dumbledore Harry heard Karkaroff talking with Snake and he showed Snape something. When Karkaroff left Snape 'congratulated' Harry with the use of Gilliweed and that is was a rare herb and difficult to grow as you won't found in your everyday garden Snape said according to Harry. Snape threatened Harry with Veritaserum as he thought that Harry was stealing from his personal stores. He tried to let accidentally let his hand slip in Harry's pumpkins juice one morning. Snape said that Gilliweed is mostly innocuous, but Snape said that boomslang skin and lacewing flies were also stolen and that are key ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion."

"Snape accused Harry that Harry and his friends were brewing a Polyjuice Potion. I think Snape mostly accused me as Ron is dreadful at Potion he barely got above a Troll OWL. Neville got barely an EE. Harry got a solid EE just short of an O at least that is what Professor McGonagall said at the start of our sixth year and I did get an O although this was our fourth year. Snape said he would find out we were brewing Polyjuice Potion not were but he would find out why. Harry was smart enough in our second year to leave no trace where we were brewing or why so he wouldn't discover now, but we weren't brewing Polyjuice Potion so Snape knew but was two years too late so it wasn't us. Harry told me that there was someone who was using Polyjuice Potion. He looked on the map but didn't found a name that shouldn't be there. It did seem that Mr. Crouch was spending time with Moody as he was a lot in his office but that wasn't weird as Mr. Crouch was director of the DMLE when Moody was senior if not master Auror already."

"There wasn't much more until the day of the maze. Well, there was one difference all four champions knew one month in advance what the last task was to get through the maze and get as first to the cup. There would, of course, be obstacles but it wasn't said what kind but there would be creatures that were a no brainer if you ask me. Dumbledore on the day of the maze gave all the champions the same speech Harry told me and if I remember correctly Dumbledore said 'in the maze, you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way'."

"Harry went first with Cedric as they both had the same amount of points. Moody was with Harry and even gave him an unfair advantage as he pointed which way Harry needed to go."

Charlus suddenly said, "the Moody I know would never do that at least he had a good reason to do it or it was a matter of life or death that is like his Auror time."

Hermione said "I understand Charlus but it will become clear shortly. Anyway, Harry was having not much trouble at first. He managed to get past some fire crabs, one Blast-Ended Skrewts and even past a Sfinx all of those creatures he passed by unhurt with only a scourge place on his robe. Harry said it was difficult especially the Sfinx but I heavily doubt it as we learned in Gringotts Harry is smarter then he appears. We wanted to know why but he didn't answer."

"Harry said he suddenly heard a scream and went to the scream. It was Fleur she looked stunned and before he could reach her roots from the ground grabbed her and pulled her under one of the hedges. Fleur tried to fight it but she had already lost her wand. Harry shot red sparks what meant if you needed to be saved or at least want out of the maze. Harry shot and we saw the spark far away from the stands. Harry shot and a lot of wind came and Harry ran back. He was a few corners away from Fleur when he heard Harry down."

"Cedric had screamed. Oh yes before I forget it may look like Cedric and Harry weren't friends but when they were alone or I was with Harry they were friends. It looked like they were friends for years not that they were, but Cedric and Harry couldn't do that in public because Hufflepuff hated Harry and Gryffindor's disliked the Hufflepuffs for hating Harry."

Susan said, "Hermione not everybody hated Harry."

Katie "of course, not Susan. You knew of your marriage contract so you couldn't hate him."

Susan said "I could if I wanted to, but I saw Harry's expression and I heard enough from Hermione when I talked or work together with her to know Harry didn't want it. But you are also true Katie I couldn't hate him I love him way too much not mentioning he was already good looking in our third year and our fourth year was even better."

Hermione said "girls not now. Cedric screamed because Viktor had his wand drawn. Cedric managed to stun him but as he wanted to hurt Viktor maybe even kill Viktor but Harry stopped him as Harry said that Viktor was Imperiused as Harry recognized Viktor's eyes from earlier that year. Harry stunned Viktor again to be sure and asked Cedric to cast the red sparks."

"A few minutes later they saw the cup as they travelled together as there was only one way forward from the point where Viktor was stunned according to Harry. They both run towards the cup. Harry managed to avoid some roots like Fleur was captured. Cedric managed all but one and was dragged away. Harry immediately went back to help Cedric or maybe doubted but would not be more than a second. The roots dragged Cedric away but also right into the path of a large Acromantula. Harry saved Cedric and they both reached the cup and Harry wanted it to give to Cedric as he was the real Hogwarts Champion and Harry wasn't. Cedric said that Harry should get it as without his help Cedric wouldn't be standing for the cup, not only the dragons but also the roots and large Acromantula. They were discussing when a large wind again started to blow and something was coming as the wind was getting stronger and the hedges were close but the wind was getting stronger."

"In the end, Harry said together. Cedric said okay. Harry said I mean it Cedric and Cedric promised he would grab it too. Harry trusted Cedric because of the fairness from Hufflepuff's. They both grabbed it at the same time and it was a Portkey. Dumbledore didn't tell him that but it was supposed to be a Portkey to let the winner appear in front of the maze facing the stands but the Portkey was altered and they Portkeyed to a graveyard."

Susan said, "Hermione we are fair in most fields but not all just remember that."

Hanah said "yes Hermione remember. Susan made sure when I wanted to go after Neville to point out it wouldn't be fair but I didn't mind and to be true Susan didn't as it was Harry.

Hermione didn't know why Susan said that but nodded while continuing"They both fell when on the graveyard. Harry said his scar on his forehead started to sting. Cedric asked if Harry was okay and Harry asked Cedric after Harry said he was. Harry said to Cedric when he wanted to know where they are that he was here before while looking at a statue. Cedric said that the cup was a Portkey as he had cast a spell and was standing near the cup. Harry saw a tombstone with the name Tom Riddle the muggle father of Tom that is you-know-who. Harry screamed at Cedric I've been here before in a dream. Cedric, we have to get back to the cup? Now! Cedric had asked what are you talking about?"

"The moment Wormtail appears with Tom a cauldron got lit, Harry's scar started to hurt more and he dropped to his knees. The pain must have been unbearable, but as Cedric asked Harry what is it Harry said again Cedric get back to the cup. Harry wasn't able to move very far or fast so he was ready to sacrifice himself to make sure Cedric would have survived. A Cedric saw Wormtail with a small body on his left arm that had the size of a baby but was actually Tom Marvolo Riddle. Cedric asked who are you and what do you want when he sees Wormtail. A voice that could turn blood to ice said: kill the spare."

"Wormtail killed Cedric with the killing curse. Harry was lifted up by his neck when Wormtail cast something without saying it. He lifted up Harry against a statue Harry has been dreaming about. The statue moved and grabbed him. The voice that was Tom said: do it now. Harry looked at the cauldron Wormtail let Tom fall into the cauldron that was filled with something Harry saw it but didn't know if it was water or anything else."

"At the foot of the statue was a bone. Wormtail said Bones of the father, unwillingly given before he dropped the bone in the cauldron as he lit the bone on fire. He pocketed his wand and grabbed a knife out one of his inner pockets. Wormtai said Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed cutting off his right hand. Wormtail looked at Harry and said: and Blood of the enemy. Wormtail pointed the knife Harry right arm. He cut the sleeve from his forearm. He cut Harry and he screamed from pain, but he could hear Wormtail say forcibly taken. That also explains the scar on his right forearm as it was for a ritual it couldn't be healed without leaving a scar. Wormtail said: the Dark Lord will rise again while dropping three drops of Harry's blood in the cauldron. Harry said it hurt when Wormtail dropped it again he said it was painful but not more. Knowing Harry the hurt would have been unbearable but doesn't want to admit it. It was a wonder he admits dropping to his knees."

"Anyway the cauldron started to boil before it caught on fire first the water before also the cauldron caught on fire. The cauldron was destroyed and on that place was a monstrous creature. It took almost a half a minute before Tom looks like he looks now. I don't know if anyone has seen how he looks now?"

Everyone beside Luna nodded as only Luna and Hermione were in the department of mysteries beside Harry, Neville, Ginny and Ron but they weren't in the living room or Potter Manor at all.

"According to Harry something black probably the cauldron became Tom's cloth as he was naked before the black smoke became his clothes. Tom walked to Wormtail and asked Wormtail for his wand that Wormtail had used to kill Cedric. Wormtail gave it and then Tom said to give his arm. Wormtail thought about the hand he had sacrificed but Tom asked for his left arm. The arm with the dark mark. Tom used his want to put the wand on the mark. Harry couldn't see if it was a certain part but he knew it was the mark. The clouds turned into a skull but instead of just being the dark mark when someone was killed black smoke came out of the mouth."

"When the smoke landed five Death Eaters were there with their old mask. Tom had summoned others. Harry heard most of the name. Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair. There was one name he couldn't hear as it was too far away and to quickly before Macnair dropped to his knees when Tom said his name. The last one Tom said: Not even you, Lucius."

"That is of course Malfoy. When Tom removed the mask like the other he fell to his knees. Malfoy said, My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts, but Tom said there where enough sign and more than whispers. Lucius went even further to say he never renounced the old ways and that his true mask was the mask he used in public during what he called Tom's absence. Wormtail said he had returned but Tom said out of fear, not loyalty and that he had proved himself useful nothing more but he did give Wormtail a magic hand to replace the hand he had sacrificed."

"Tom thought Cedric with his food on his face and said such a handsome boy. Harry immediately shouted don't touch him. Unfortunately, that made Tom focus on Harry. Harry struggles to get free but couldn't. Tom said, Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!"

"Tom touched Harry's scar and it hurt again Harry said it did hurt but not that much but I am sure it did. Tom could touch Harry as opposed to our first year as Harry's blood and protection in that according to Dumbledore was now also in Tom. It wouldn't protect Tom but it wouldn't make him unable to touch Harry. Tom waved his wand and Harry dropped to the floor as the statue let Harry go. Tom said while Harry was on his knees trying to get up Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry? Pick up your wand Potter. I said pick it up, get up. Get up! You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First, we bow to each other. Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now, would he? I said bow!"

"Tom used the Imperius Curse to make Harry obey. Harry tried to fight it but with a heavy struggle, he did bow to start the fight. Tom said That's better. And now..."

Tom cast the Cruciatus Curse on Harry and he wriggled in pain but didn't scream he said. I believe him.

Tom stopped and said Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up. Tom uses the Cruciatus Curse many times on Harry."

"Tom used magic to get Harry on his feet again after many minutes and using the Crucaitus Cruse many times. Tom said Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes. Harry confidently takes steps toward Voldemort and said confidently with probably his magic radiate of him when he is confident Have it your way."

Most girls blush and try to suppress a moan as they remembered when Harry radiate his magic and remember the feeling.

"They both cast and their streams of magics meet. They both struggle. Tom said Do nothing. He is mine to finish. He's mine!."

Hermione took a deep sigh the next is very personal as Harry has never told her so it must have been very personal. Hermione thought 'I need to ask as his wife he should not have such secret for me ... us as his wives. He can have a secret but not when something like something personal has happened.'

Hermione said "I already told many things Harry may not like. I elaborate as this is an important part of the war we are in now as Tom returned. I don't know what happens next as Harry never told anything about it. The only thing he said was weirdly enough that Cedric asked to bring his body back to his father so his parents could have some closure even though he was dead he didn't say weirdly that is my observation."

"So like most know Harry landed in front of the maze with a dead Cedric, Harry heavily hurting and the cup. Dumbledore sees it and said, Harry! Harry! and tried to get Harry of Cedric's body. He asked Harry what happened and Harry said that Tom was back and killed Cedric. Also that Cedric asked him to bring his body back. Harry added I couldn't leave him, not there."

"Fudge being who he is didn't matter about the dead boy but about the number of people seeing it and that the body needed to be moved."

Hermione's eyes turned hard and her voice harsh "Dumbledore played the grandfather part for Harry and said It's alright Harry. It's alright, he's home, you both are."

Hermione's eyes started to soft up again as is her voice and said "the crowd finally knew what was happening and I, Katie and Ginny were running down the stands to get to Harry and support him. Katie was in front of me and I heard Ginny right behind me, but before we could reach Harry Moody took Harry back to the castle."

"Harry told me what happened in the office of Moody. Moody asked Are you, alright Potter? Of course, Harry nods he was while I am almost sure he wasn't. Moody asked Does it hurt? This time Harry again pretend nothing is wrong and says Not so much now. Moody did say I'd better take a look at it."

"Harry's arm has a large straight bloody wound. Harry said The cup was a Portkey. Someone had bewitched it. Moody ignored Harry and asked What was it like? What was he like? Harry asked Who? This time Moody heard Harry and asked the Dark Lord. What was it like to stand in his presence? Harry said I dunno. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams. One of my nightmares. Harry has told me about his nightmares."

"Harry said Mad-Eye started shaking and struggling for air, he reaches for his bottle that he always carried but it's empty. He rushes to a chest with other bottles and struggles to find one as al seemed empty."

"Moody asked Harry Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

"Harry didn't say anything for a second as he thought about the question until he said Um. I don't think I said anything about a graveyard Professor. Moody turns around and said Marvellous creatures dragons, aren't they? Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't have told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom the witless wonder could have provided you with Gilliweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh?"

"Harry said he was shocked and barely managed to say It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire. You bewitched Krum. But... Moody made sobbing noises to make fun of Harry. Moody said You won because I made it so Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the Dark Lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter."

"Moody was ready to kill Harry. However, Harry noticed and managed to jump away and ducks away before the killing curse could hit him. He fires back stunners and the disarming charm but Moody blocks them but Harry didn't say it but I am sure that is was difficult to block them Harry said he used _Protego _and that the shield was that strong it was visible. I think Harry put that much power that the shield broke under his spell and that was why it was visible."

"Suddenly a flash of magic occurs and Mad-Eye is knocked into the wall. Dumbledore and Severus come rushing in. Dumbledore takes Mad-Eye by the neck and said, Severus..."

"Like we all probably know Severus is Snape and he administers some Veritaserum. Moody wriggles like he is possessed. Dumbledore asked Do you know who I am? Moody answered Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore asked Are you, Alastor Moody? Are ya? Moody said No."

All the girls that had Moody as professor look at each other and even Charlus look shocked. If Charlus could get out of the painting he would and demanded answers. Charlus trust Hermione to tell what she meant so he didn't say anything.

Hermione continued "Dumbledore asked If Moody was in the room. The Moody or better said fake-Moody nod and points towards a chest. Dumbledore Harry get away from there!"

"Dumbledore approaches the chest. The chest opens, it contains a series of smaller chests. When the final chest is open we see that there's a pit within holding a man the real Alastor Moody. Dumbledore asked: Are you alright Alastor? Moody just said I'm sorry Albus."

"Harry asked if that's Moody, but then who's...? Dumbledore holds up one of Mad-Eye's Bottles and lets Snape smell it Snape said it is Polyjuice potion. Dumbledore said Now we know who's been stealing it from your store Severus. Dumbledore looks into the pit and said We'll get you up in a minute."

"The real Moody groans hard enough for Harry to hear. The Mad-Eye Moody they have captive in a chair begins to twitch about restlessly making strange noises. He appears to be transforming. He rips off his fake eyepiece which falls on the floor but the magical eye was real, Harry sees that he's transformed into Barty Crouch Junior. Dumbledore said, Barty Crouch Junior."

"Barty Crouch Junior said daringly I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Barty Crouch Junior voluntarily rolls up his sleeve to reveal a skull and snake marking. Dumbledore asked Harry your arm. Everybody sees the bloody wound and Barty Crouch Junior says You know what this means, don't you? He's back. He says the made-up name so Tom has returned."

"Dumbledore said: send an owl to Azkaban, think they'll find they're missing a prisoner. Barty Crouch Junior said I'll be welcomed back like a hero. Dumbledore said Perhaps. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes. Dumbledore lied as he was making too much time for Harry and even bend rules."

"Harry was taken to the hospital wing again and was put on his normal bed. I don't know what happened with Barty Crouch Junior. I did know that an Auror squad entered Hogwarts with a dementor and left with the dementor but without a prisoner."

"A few days later after Dumbledore told what happened in the graveyard even though it was slightly different then he said he talked to Harry. Harry was back in his dorm but still, a bit hurt especially from the Cruciatus exposure. I don't know what was said but Dumbledore did apologize for putting Harry in danger not that I believe Dumbledore really meant it or maybe he did it as he didn't know where Tom was but why I will come to that later."

"Well, that is our fourth year. I promise you that the next couple of years aren't this much I must tell you but this was very important as Tom came back and Barty Crouch Junior was the one who set Harry up and made sure that Harry would win. Cedric was just at a bad place at a bad time. It is worse for Harry we may be sad that Cedric got killed but Harry believed and maybe still believed it is his fault as he made Cedric grabbed the cup with him only to have Hogwarts win as he found Cedric being the real champion. I think that it is partially the reason he went after the assassin alone and not let the goblin guards handle it as he didn't want anyone else to die because of him."

Most girls looked still shocked about the story they finally heard how Harry went through probably the worst year of all the bad wizard that is after his life returned back to life even if he never really died.

Hermione refilled his cup as did most. Hermione said "any questions about our fourth year?"

Nobody asked anything and Hermione said "okay I see it is almost 3 PM with a bit of luck I can finish the story of year five and six before dinner. Luna and Katie don't forget you can say if you want me to add something or forgetting something."

Katie said " we will Hermione but until now we weren't that close. Harry and I became closer in his fifth year as Harry changed in a good way and to be honest I couldn't control myself anymore as I liked him since his third year and just needed to let him see me as a girl what he already did, but I didn't know that then. I just tried to spend more time with Harry and the DA made it possible although I couldn't be at every meeting because of the Slytherin's or actually people I didn't trust like MacLaggen."

Luna said, "you know Harry maybe heard about me but never really met before your fifth year in the carriage at the start of the year."

Hermione nodded and said "okay year five."

**Lets and here. I was planning to do year four, five and maybe even six but year four was and is very important especially from Hermione's POV and what happened according to Harry what he told Hermione. **

**In the next chapter year five and sixth and if the words allow it also to reach the present. I have some reader saying the story is not progressing or not fast enough and I completely understand but for it is needed to how I do know. In a few chapters, the story will progress maybe not fast but faster than this now. This is needed so everybody in the Manor is on the same foot about Harry and Hermione past years in Hogwarts.**

**Please read and review although a PM is also appreciated (even with an idea or things I may forget what is an important part).**


	32. Fifth year reveals the reason

**Chapter 32 Fifth year reveals the reason **

**4****th**** January 1998, Living Room, Potter Manor**

Hermione said "what I am about to tell you happened before our fifth year. One thing happened with Harry what was partially why he learned us the Patronus charm. There is one other thing that I am very ashamed off and wished that I didn't listen and Ginny was the same. I don't know how it felt for Ginny but it hurt me and Sirius was right. He was part of the order but he was strongly against Dumbledore's decision as was Remus and even Professor McGonagall was doubting Dumbledore."

A few girls narrowed her eyes when looking at Hermione as they didn't like where this was going. Hermione noticed but even though she knew she shouldn't have listened. She didn't let it bother her as Harry was mad at first but didn't mind after the trial went well and he wasn't kicked out of Hogwarts. He understands as her parents were in danger while the Weasley's were safe in Grimmauld Place.

"Like most of you know Harry is Lord Black as his godfather made him Heir Black so if Sirius died Harry would become Lord Black. Sirius was in England during my fourth year and also my fifth year. Sirius came back for Harry during the Tri-wizard cup to be there for him. Kingsley was leading the search Sirius and said he was in Tibet and similar countries what wasn't true of course. Amelia knew about the truth right Kingsley?"

Kingsley look confused and nodded. He didn't how Hermione could know as Amelia never was present by any meeting all the things Amelia needed to know was brought by himself or Moody and if needed what never happened Dora would be giving the information but she doesn't know that and Amelia, unfortunately, was killed during our sixth year so Susan was safe in Hogwarts at least. Amelia wasn't as Fudge who was still in denial but she trusted Harry but as she was caught they would lose her as very valuable ally she was as director of DMLE beside she being a good fighter from her time as Auror.

"As Dumbledore again formed the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius couldn't do anything so he voluntary gave his ancestral house, in other words, Grimmauld Place as the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix while still being the Ancestral house of Black. Dumbledore cast the Fidelius Charm with himself as the secret keeper, why he chose himself I don't know at this moment. At first, I thought it was a good idea as he could protect himself and in the most extreme case, he could protect his mind. Of course, a Legilimens can read your mind if you can't protect it but can't read a Secret Keeper secret but could torment you until you break and almost voluntary give away your secret unlike what happened with Frank and Alice" Hermione said.

Hermione decided to continue "a few days before Harry's birthday I was moved to Grimmauld Place only two days after I had returned from vacation with my parents. I was moved by Remus, Dora and Professor McGonagall. Remus and Dora are in dressing as a muggle. Surprisingly Professor McGonagall was too but she wasn't really comfortable in muggle clothing. They were on Dumbledore's order waiting with relocating Harry as blood wards protected Harry in his muggles relatives home from threats but it looked like only from the outside."

The girls that were in the hospital wing after the attack narrowed their eyes even more if it was possible. They had all seen Harry chest with the scars. They hadn't seen his legs so they haven't seen all his scars fortunately on his legs weren't many scars but still a couple of large ones. The girls were able to calm the Veela in Gabby down as that was the first time she had really seen Harry's scars and she was already changing before the girls could calm her down as even her Veela has accepted the other girls (Hermione. Astoria, Susan, Katie and Luna) as sister(-wives) and fellow mates of her mate.

The other girls noticed and stopped narrowing their eyes looking confused. Those that haven't seen Harry's scars were wondering why Hermione talked only about threats from outside. They knew from the way Hermione talked about Harry's relatives before like when Hermione talked about their third year that Harry's relatives didn't like Harry much. They had no idea why Hermione said it like that and not just to protected Harry from threats. Most remember Hermione telling them that Harry's relatives don't like, don't love and didn't showed him any form of love, although Harry's cousin changed last year. Some thought about asking Hermione after the story as it wasn't that pressing right now.

"Dumbledore ordered us that we didn't tell Harry anything about the Order of the Phoenix when we send him a letter. At first, Dumbledore didn't want us to send a letter at all but Sirius had enough support to get Dumbledore cannot forbid that even though Dumbledore used Cedric as the reason Harry needed time. Sirius and Remus were against among some others and to be honest I was continuously trying to sway Dumbledore or Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley believes everything Dumbledore says I heard Sirius saying more than once that Mrs. Weasley thinks that Dumbledore has rainbows coming out of his arse and believes everything he ever said."

Remus said "Hermione, to be honest, you say sway but it was more like badgering Dumbledore and Molly. When Molly was faltering as you were very persistent and you were there just under two days Sirius and I decided to propose it. Believe it or not but Professor McGonagall was furious at Dumbledore for ordering it especially as Harry would need his friends to get over Cedric…. I feel even worse now for not thinking about him when Sirius died just a few feet away from him."

Dora put her head on Remus's shoulder and grabbed his hand to support him. Hermione smiled at him and said "Remus you don't have to feel bad I think Harry can understand you lost your last friend, almost brother. I think Sirius saw you as a brother at least he talked about you like that when you weren't at Grimmauld Place."

Remus gave a watery smile and said "I hope Harry thinks the same. I should have to go to Dumbledore again after Sirius has died."

Hermione said, "Remus that is after Sirius died and I don't want to get ahead of the story if you don't mind."

Remus nodded. Hermione said "as I said before I am still ashamed that I listened and even though we could send letters again what I understand Ron did already did even though when I came at Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley told me not to and also forbade Ginny. I am also ashamed I listened to Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore by not writing anything about the Order of the Phoenix or Grimmauld Place, I tried to keep it about school what I mostly did but every time I wrote and needed to change it as it was about something I couldn't tell it hurt me. Ginny tried to send a letter with my letter when I wrote my second letter."

"I didn't know until I send my third letter that Mrs. Weasley read the letter before she sends it as we were told not to use Hedwig as she is to easily recognizable. I did and still do agree but if we used Hedwig Mrs. Weasley would not have been able to read the letter at least not easy as Hedwig would do her best to prevent anyone else from her owner to read a letter addressed to him. I did know as Ginny send a letter with mine and I told I stayed in London in a muggle area with Snuffles and even Mrs. Weasley found it too much to stay as was in London and not at my home a few miles north of London. Snuffles is the name we sometimes used for Sirius if we were afraid some could hear but also to let any letter Harry send to Sirius use that to protect Sirius."

"Next was why Harry taught us the Patronus Charm and Remus saved his life by teaching Harry to use it. Harry and Dumbledore were both ridiculed the whole summer in the Daily Prophet mostly by Fudge. I got a secret about Rita Skeeter so if she wrote something bad it was mostly about Dumbledore. I could make her stop but I used the secret to protect Harry as I thought Dumbledore could protect himself or doesn't care enough to do something about it but I knew Harry was having more problems with it. Harry doesn't have a subscription for the Daily Prophet so probably didn't know that he like Dumbledore was ridiculed and called a stone-faced liar and attention-seeking brat. When Harry was called that it was a good day there were many days where he was called much, much worse."

"Anyway, I am digressing again. On the 2nd of August before our fifth year Harry like many days that summer was out of his relatives' house to have some peace and quiet I think. He was heading home when out of nowhere a storm came in. He was in a dark underpass. He suddenly saw his own breath and saw that some lights behind glass, the glass started to freeze. Harry looked around as he knew what was coming. He looked and from above he was suddenly grabbed and pushed against the wall from the underpass. He managed to say to his cousin to run. Harry was grabbed by a dementor that tried to kiss him. His cousin ran but somehow he was pulled to a second dementor. Harry managed to grab his wand and hit the dementor that was holding and trying to kiss him. He cast the Patronus Charm that chased away his dementor before he used it to get the dementor that was just seconds away from kissing his cousin. He saved his cousins live maybe that is why he has changed a bit."

"As his cousin is a muggle and he was in a muggle neighbourhood although his cousin knows about magic and probably didn't even see the Patronus Charm Harry was expelled from Hogwarts as this was the second time he used a spell outside of Hogwarts even though the first time it was Dobby that did it. I forget that but as Dobby wanted to keep Harry away in our second year Dobby used a floating charm when his relatives had important guests over and let a cake fall on the wife. Which resulted in Harry getting bars like a jail on his window and let Ronald come with the twins break Harry free with the flying Ford Anglia that he and Ronald used to fly to Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore managed to get Harry a trial for the entire wizengamot to prove his innocence or like the law dictates in case of life-threatening situations what it of course was. On the 6th a group went to Harry to get him as his relatives were gone as they had won the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition what was a fake competition."

"The hearing was at the 12th and Dumbledore defended Harry if you can call it that if Harry's story is right. Dumbledore had only one witness and that was the squib Arabella Figg and if needed Dobby could come to admit he cast the floating charm. It wasn't a good defence especially as squibs are like muggles and house-elves are not seem more than slaves. Muggleborn are only slightly better as muggleborns have magic. It was only because of Amelia Bones with Madam Longbottom that Harry was freed of all charges, but I think I must also thank Jacob. Right, Jacob?"

Jacob said, "if you mean if I voted for Harry to be freed of all charges then yes."

Isabel rolled her eyes and said, "you can better tell them, Jacob."

Jacob wanted to argue but saw the look from Isabel and knew he was losing the battle no matter what even if he won he would lose by sleeping on the couch here in the living room the coming nights if not for weeks.

Jacob said "okay Isabel. You probably don't know unless Daphne and Astoria talked about but I am seen as the speaker for the so-called neutral faction. Every faction has a few outspoken people and follows one of the leaders. As Tom had returned many of the neutral faction turned to the dark faction so the neutral faction was smaller but still needed to make a difference. I voted to free Harry and the neutral faction following me, weirdly enough half of the dark faction also voted to free Harry. The house that will also help us if House Davies from Tracey. It helps Daphne to be friends with Tracey." **(A/N #1)**

Hermione smiled and continued "when the classes started and we had DADA Harry had immediately detention with Umbridge as Umbridge didn't believe Harry and wanted to only teach us the theoretical side of the defence and not practising even though we got a practical part during our OWL's and NEWT's. Harry got many detentions that year, but that is not the worst of it Umbridge used blood quills as extra punishment."

The girls that weren't in the DA, the older Blacks and the parents beside Dan and Emma gasped. Jacob said "but that is a dark object forbidden to be used outside of Gringotts. If you are caught with it certainly used you get a 10-year sentence in Azkaban at least and that is if you also pay a large fine. Even though Hogwarts doesn't fall under the ministry if is still bound by the law about dark object among other laws. What did Harry do?"

Hermione said, "Harry did nothing about it."

Katie said, "I know Hermione asked when Hermione saw the scars at the back of his hand and Hermione and I tried to persuade Harry to go to Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore, but Harry refused."

Luna said "Harry knew Dumbledore avoided him and didn't want to give Dumbledore more trouble. Harry was able to endure the detention what was actually torture by talking to his godfather over letters and he got relaxed when he was with me in the clearing watching Thestrals. You may not know this Hermione but he asked if I would join the DA if he would agree with you to do it. When I agreed he was seriously considering it. Oh before I forget Hermione the Nargles tell me Harry want to change the name after Dumbledore was different then he was supposed to be."

Hermione nodded and said "okay well Luna it seems I must thank you for getting Harry to lead the DA without Harry I would have died in the department of mysteries and certainly didn't' got a passing grade in DADA certainly not in the practical part. Harry would without practice still get an O but I wouldn't. I also didn't get an O but an EE partially because of the practical part although the book Umbridge brought us to read provided by the ministry as we had other books for DADA before Umbridge was made the new DADA teacher. The books from the ministry were very hard to get through even for me. Ronald has tried to use the book to get to sleep while Harry tried to burn it and Neville used it for spell practice. As Harry couldn't get it to burn, he joined Neville in using it for spell practice and managed to destroy the book a few times before repairing it."

"This was the first time Halloween went without to many problems if you don't count the detention torture session that was becoming worse every time and the week before the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor on the 2nd of November was watch you back as the Slytherin's were playing dirty by casting jinx and sometimes even curse to take out the players of Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry was also attacked but he managed to evade all but before he could attack I dragged him away…."

Katie interrupted "and I did after very possible training as Slytherin was trying to get us detention and the only professor who was close was of Snape or Umbitch … sorry Umbridge."

Almost everybody snickered or laughed at Umbitch even Antione, but Hermione after laughing herself said she wanted to continue and everyone stopped.

"Harry was hurt as he caught the snitch and was then hurt by a Bludger that was clearly hit at him after he had caught the snitch. Ronald who was the new keeper was too nervous to play good and Malfoy said he saved Ronald's neck. George wanted to punch Malfoy but Harry hold him back. Malfoy made the mistake to talk about Harry's mother. I don't know what was said but it must have been bad as instead of stopping George and Katie, Angelina and Alicia keeping Fred back Harry punched Draco himself with George."

Katie said "I am not going to say what Draco said, but it was shocking if made us lose our hold on Fred who also started to punch Draco and soon Crabbe and Goyle who landed to help Malfoy. It was Harry punching Malfoy who was crying like a baby and Crabbe and Goyle being punched by the twins but at least they didn't cry and even got a few good punches on Fred and George."

Hermione nodded and continued "Harry, Fred and George were banned for life from Quidditch. Ginny had taken Harry's position as the seeker. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper replaced Fred and George. They were the best we had but nowhere near Fred and George's league. I was so worse that in the match against Hufflepuff Andrew fell off his broom when Zacharias Smith was flying towards him with the Quaffle."

"Fast forward to a few days before Yule Holiday would start Harry woke up heavily shacking. I didn't hear about until a few days in Yule as I went to my parents and in the night all the Weasley's and Harry were gone. Professor McGonagall knew that they were gone and she let me know but she didn't tell me why even though she knew. I seemed Mr. Weasley was attacked by Tom's snake Nagini while he protected something Dumbledore thought Tom would need or at least Tom thought he needed it that was in the department of mysteries. Mr. Weasley got saved by Harry as some portrait in the headmaster office have a portrait in the ministry and another in St. Mungo's. They called for help and saw that the good sort of people found and treated him. Snape was called by Dumbledore to teach Harry Occlumency, but Harry didn't succeed."

Daphne asked in her ice persona "how Po- Harry has an affinity with Occlumency. It, of course, means that he can be more than average in Legilimency."

Hermione said "Harry didn't say much about the training he got over the months after that. He was said that he got remedial potions lessons. Snape said that Harry had shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse that he needed similar powers. Harry needed to brace himself and that was it. When that didn't work Snape said Harry to clear his mind and braced himself. After one lesson about half May, it was suddenly done Harry didn't say why I taught he succeeded but he didn't until the last few days at least."

"However, Harry still kept getting in detention and the scars became worse but refused to go to any teacher and even though I strongly disagreed I didn't go to a teacher as Harry was adamant about it even more than about the broom in his third year. I would lie if it crossed my mind to go behind Harry back but he would be mad at me again and I just knew that in this dangerous time I need him not mentioning I realised I loved him over Yule and obviously still do."

"Back to February, during the third Hogsmeade visit what also was Valentine's Day I got Rita Skeeter to meet me in the Three Broomsticks. I think why most of you could ask why, well it easy I have something on her that she didn't want to get out as it is also against the law. Rita Skeeter is an Animagus. She has a beetle Animagus form."

Hermione giggles as did the muggleborns. Hermione saw the confusing but decided to tell later as she wanted to continue. "Rita Skeeter said when I met her of course, Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"

I replied, "as a matter of fact, that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."

"Skeeter asked you want me to report what he says about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Harry joined us and asked what it was all about. Skeeter asked that me, Little Moss Perfect was going to tell. I wanted her to write Harry story and only what Harry said, not what she did during the tri-wizard tournament. Skeeter said that the Prophet would never publish it, but fortunately, we have a friend who has an own magazine. Luna's father is the publisher from the Quibbler so Luna would make sure to post it and make some photo's. Skeeter reluctantly agreed, but did ask the Quibbler?"

"Skeeter continued to say you think people would take Harry Potter seriously if he is published in the Quibbler? It is nothing but a conspiracy theory, cock-and-bull story tabloid. I didn't agree but said that some won't believe Harry, that's true. But everyone we do convinces is one more ally. I heard later from Luna it was one of the best-sold editions ever especially as it would tell the truth and that Harry choice for the Quibbler to publish his story and not the Daily Prophet."

"Umbridge shot herself in the foot so to speak when I let Harry look at the Quibbler with him on the front and that only what he said was in the article and not what Rita Skeeter did. Right, when I showed him a dozen or so owls came in with letter's for Harry, it was fan mail about the article and that they believed him. Before Harry could open it Umbridge had reached the table smiling toad-like and asked which article as she heard me. Harry said he gave an interview about what really had happened. It was funny to watch Umbridge reaching purple from rage. She asked where the article was I showed her the Quibbler and she confiscated it and said that everyone with the Quibbler would be expelled, this made many of the student body want to read it as a professor forbade it. I don't know how many but I know for a fact many had a Quibbler that was disgusted as something else."

"At the end of March, I was using the prefect Bathroom as it was a very intensive training from the DA. Harry stayed behind while the others went to their common room quickly as curfew was soon. As prefect I had a little more room to move so I went to the prefect bathroom to use. I had used the prefect bathroom before but it was that time that Myrtle showed up and asked how I was doing and mostly about Harry. It was also then that she told me about what happened the year before in the tri-wizard tournament and she told me more about Harry how he looked and better said how good he looked. She even said that she almost saw him naked and started to be very explicit about his body although she never said anything about scars. Then I knew she has an obsession about Harry or she just tried to get me to blush anyway it was uncomfortable until I asked her nicely to leave. It was still 10 minutes until she agreed to leave. That night was my sleep was different."

Hermione was blushing heavily if she thought about the dream she had. She decided to immediately continue to not let the other people wonder especially he parents about what might have happened after Myrtle left as she didn't immediately leave and why her dream was very different "it was in April the DA was caught because Marietta Edgecombe told Umbridge and she got confirmation from Cho Chang who was having a crush on Harry. Umbridge used Veritaserum on Cho though."

Luna said, "I don't like Marietta or Cho they weren't nice to me."

Hermione said, "well that is too bad for Cho then."

Everybody looked confused and Padma asked, "I agree with Luna they also weren't nice to me, but why is that too bad for Cho?"

Hermione wanted to answer but Astoria beat her to it and said "Harry really cares about Luna and if Cho was never nice to Luna Harry would choice Luna every time. I don't know Cho well but of that I am certain."

Everybody thought about it except the Ladies Potter and Lady Bones as the knew Astoria was right. Luna felt her heart melt all over again for Harry. If he was here she would have snogged him again. It also made her heart open a bit more to Astoria.

Hermione said "Astoria is right but let's continue. It was another meeting of the DA when suddenly a house-elf most now know quite well popped in and warned Harry had that Umbridge had found out. The elf was Dobby and like I told you Edgecombe had told Umbridge. The hex I put on the parchment went into effect and the word SNEAK appeared on her forehead. Harry immediately sent everybody away. Harry almost orders us away and let us out safely. To evade her and in small groups, we wouldn't break any rules. Harry was the last to leave and Harry was ambushed by Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pike. He took out Crabbe, Goyle and Pike but Malfoy was hidden behind a statue and waited until Harry's back was turned. Harry said he felt it but couldn't evade the stunner as it was not more than two feet behind him."

"Draco called Umbridge and she _Rennervate_ Harry. She took Harry to Dumbledore. Umbridge also _Rennervate _Crabbe, Goyle and Pike. She ordered Draco to search the others with Crabbe, Goyle and Pike."

"Dumbledore's office was quite full when Harry was shoved him by Umbridge. In the office were Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Fudge, Kingsley, Percy Weasley and another Auror, the name is not needed Kingsley" as Hermione saw Kingsley wanted to speak up.

"Dumbledore easily said that not manhandle his students even if Umbridge was high inquisitor. Fudge tried to bate Harry but Harry was smart enough with a little nudge from Dumbledore. Fudge said he knew why he was here Harry said he didn't know. Fudge asked if he broke rules or ministerial degrees. Harry said he didn't to his knowledge."

"Umbridge told that Edgecombe came to her after dinner told her and the hex took effect according to Harry Edgecombe was crying. Edgecombe told Umbridge where we would meet, the room or Requirement. A room that is on the seventh floor near the Gryffindor Tower that can turn into a room that fulfils your need. Umbdrige told about the meeting in Hogshead before it was forbidden and it wasn't in school. Harry said he saw Kingsley cast something on Edgecombe without the others knowing well Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall probably did but the others didn't except Harry."

"Edgecombe was too distraught to answer so she can nod or shake her head. Umbridge asked if there were meetings before Edgecombe shook her head. Umbridge was mad as she asked what she meant. Dumbledore offered that there were no other meetings until that night Edgecombe nod. I said to Harry when he came back her memory was altered. When Edgecombe again shook her head on a question from Umbridge she was shaking and again Dumbledore asked to not manhandle his students."

"Umbridge decided to not ask Edgecombe anymore and said that they caught Harry just outside although it was a few corridors away. Unfortunately Harry but also I forget our list with names with the hex on it. That is how Umbridge found all the names of us. Fudge grabbed it and saw that on the top stood the name what we need to change soon Dumbledore's Army."

"Fudge said in a harsh whisper Dumbledore's Army and to Harry's amazement and mine, Dumbledore said that he was caught and ordered Harry to lead the students. Fudge had the crazy idea Dumbledore was training students to fight to take over the ministry and make himself the minister. It was weird as Dumbledore was offered to be the minister but every time he declined. Fudge and Umbridge also thought besides the student army Dumbledore also had a secret weapon to help him take over the ministry."

"Dumbledore said he expected the snag. Fudge thought he had Dumbledore and saw no snag. Fudge said that he wanted to get Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however, said he wouldn't come quietly. Fudge said Dumbledore resist arrest. Dumbledore said he didn't have any intention in going to Azkaban."

"Fudge stopped talking and asked if Dumbledore really thought he could take on two Aurors, Umbridge and himself. Dumbledore said just naturally. When they approached Dumbledore said Fawkes now. His Phoenix flew to Dumbledore and he clapped his hand when Fawkes reached him. Everybody except Professor McGonagall, Edgecombe, and Harry was pushed back to the wall and hit it quite hard. Dumbledore was engulfed by fire and was gone. Fawkes used his flaming ability. No ward stops that and took Dumbledore with him."

"The next day Umbridge became Headmistress and made the Inquisitional squad that was directly under her control, had the rights above the prefect and was almost directly the boss of the prefect and if a prefect punishes an Inquisitional squad member it would be reviewed although Umbridge didn't say that. I know that every detention assigned by Prefects was waived and all points were refunded. She had everybody on the list except Edgecombe and Cho write lines with the blood quills. Umbridge wanted to keep going but she knew she couldn't as some like Susan had her aunt as high placed official as director of the DMLE and Amelia could make her life difficult especially if Amelia knew about the blood quills. Unfortunately, we didn't know it was a dark object outside of Gringotts until our sixth year. It was barely a week and my scars like the others are still visible but the words are gone. Harry, unfortunately, doesn't you can still read the scars on both hands as he was punished extra as he was seen as the leader. I tried to help him share the punishment but he would hear nothing of it and even made Umbridge extra mad so she sent me away so I couldn't tell her it was my idea and take a part of Harry's punishment although it was my idea ."

"After the DA has been caught, Harry had career advice talk with Professor McGonagall and Harry has the ambition to be an Auror. Professor McGonagall agreed that Harry would be a good Auror. Professor McGonagall said that he had all needed classes and that care of magical creatures and ancient runes were very useful classes for Aurors. It wasn't a prerequisite but highly valued and appreciated. Professor McGonagall said that Harry needed to bring his Potions and Charms grade up for his OWL's as he was doing very well in Herbology as Neville helped him. We know that Harry is very good at DADA but also in Charms among others so I don't know why he needed to apply himself. I helped him but even I found then he was doing very well but like I said before he pretended to be average but is actually not, he is better."

"Professor McGonagall also said if he applied himself he would have enough time. Harry got bad grades in Umbridge DADA class and as Umbridge who was present, she was against Harry becoming an Auror. Umbridge asked about the note about Harry had consistently the grade Poor. Professor McGonagall said that he had done very well that Harry did well when he gets taught by a competent teacher. That was Remus and Barty Crouch Jr. when he impersonated Moody almost the entire year. Umbridge didn't even get and DADA OWL Professor McGonagall let it slip to me."

"Umbridge was testing the teachers and when Professor McGonagall told about the competent teacher Umbridge scribbles something after she looked to her parchment before after she looked to a through scribbles something. Professor McGonagall didn't let her disturb her and said now, assuming that you passed all or your necessary classes and I know you will the ministry will put you through several character and aptitude tests. If I remember when Harry asked what involved them he told me that Professor McGonagall said that is how he stands up under pressure, his perseverance and his dedication. Things like that nature. I know Harry would have more than enough dedication if not he would have died years earlier every time he was attacked by Tom or in his third year by the Dementors."

"When Umbridge was done scribbling something down she almost jumps up and said that Harry had no ever to become an Auror. Honestly, I think that even Moody is the closest to Harry all others palls in comparison. Frank and Alice no offence but you were of course incapacitated before you could rise to the ranks and become your best. In the department of mystery and our sixth year, I saw that Neville should he want to become an Auror should be able to be almost just a good as Harry."

Frank and Alice were not mad and just smiled and nodded. Frank did ask "why until then Hermione if you are good enough it would show earlier unless you downplay your ability like Harry did if I understand you."

Hermione said "I ….. we think Harry did, but Neville was forced by his grandmother to use your wand until it broke in the department of mysteries. Anyway, Professor McGonagall said while facing Harry I assist you in becoming an Auror if it is the very last thing I do, Potter! I will coach you nightly in order to get the necessary grades. Again I don't think Harry needs it. I also think McGonagall said it to piss of Umbridge as she stormed out of the room after that but also as she believes Harry can be an Auror."

Frank wants to say something but Alice elbows him in his ribs to not say anything. Nobody notice will Remus was also having trouble to not say anything.

"Harry's scars on the back on his hand were starting to heal slowly. Without Dumbledore, Umbridge got even more power and we managed to get Harry to hold his temper. I heard that Umbridge couldn't enter the Dumbledore's office after he left and she left the office."

Luna said, "Harry stopped getting in detention and visited the Threstals with me quite a few times after the DA was caught."

Hermione knew and nodded "beside that Harry was in the library with me getting ready for our OWL's even though I was longer in the library than Harry."

Katie said, "that is because he was with Luna or with me helping me with spells without casting it and helping me helping Ginny with playing Seeker."

Hermione knew about that too and continued "Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup thanks to Ginny quickly ending the Hufflepuff game with losing only with ten points and managed to beat Cho in the last game to win the Cup. Ginny wasn't as good as Harry but none the less she was at least a more than a respectable replacement in opposition to the beaters."

Katie smiled as that was the second time she won the Quidditch cup. Hermione was happy for her and Ginny but was sorry for Harry.

"The OWL began and the first week we had four OWL's and four practical's. The last one was on Thursday night 13th June. It was our Astronomy practical. It was silence outside until everybody hears the big doors from the entrance hall and Great Hall opens that everyone hears. If you looked down from the Astronomy tower you could make out if barely sixth shadows walking away from the castle."

"Ron noticed that is was Umbridge. Umbridge hates half-breeds and Hagrid is a half-breed as he is half-giant and there were heading towards Hagrid. The ministry instructor tried to get out attention back to the skies, but even I couldn't as Hagrid is my friend and I wanted to know what was happening. After almost 10 minutes we had twenty minutes last. Almost everybody besides Harry, Ron and Neville were looking back to the skies including me when we heard a hard bang that echo's over the grounds. I was done so I looked to Hagrid as everybody else. In Hagrid hut was a blinding light. The light was red that didn't blind us from our distance."

"Hagrid stumbled out holding his waist. All sixth shadows follow him and fire stunning spells. It hits Hagrid but all the spells bounce of Hagrid because he is part giant. One Auror I think said be reasonable Hagrid seconds before he got jumped on by Fang. Fangs leap to Hagrid. A hex was sent to Hagrid or Fang and Fang falls to the ground when he was hit on his chest."

"Hagrid became enraged and grabs the one responsible. Hagrid hurls him ten feet through the air. The man lands hard and doesn't move. I noticed someone else leaving the castle and quickly notice it is Professor McGonagall and from what I could she looked mad but I couldn't see her face but from the body language, it was a guess. Ron had also noticed her when Harry elbowed him to point to Professor McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall screamed twice how dare you and to stop this immediately. The remaining five shadows still kept firing on Hagrid. All still bounce off Hagrid. One spell bounce to one of the shadows got hit but be blasted back and hit Hagrid hut really hard and didn't get up but that can be because the shadow was stunned."

"Professor McGonagall scream enough and all four turn to fire at her. All four stunners hit her before she even could react. She is briefly illuminated by the stunners as she flies back and slams in the ground about 5 maybe 10 feet from where she was hit. Many of us screamed me included on top the Astronomy tower but that was nothing compared to the scream of rage Hagrid let loose."

"The scream stops everybody from us from moving but I remember the instructor say not even a warning. Hagrid screamed cowards. He runs to the closest shadow hit him, grabs him slam him on the ground before also hurling him away. The second breaks his jaw as you hurt the crack and throw him to the third. The fourth and farthest away was clearly Umbridge. She screamed to get him twice. She was shooting stunners and two were getting up again. Hagrid evaded the stunners from Umbridge and the few the other shoot he grabbed Fang and slung him gently over his shoulder."

"Hagrid looks back once a Professor McGonagall wanted to take one step to her when he sees more stunning spell heading towards him he managed to evade all by jumping back and runs to the Forbidden forest before disappearing out of view. When Hagrid let out one scream from within the forest we get shocked to moving and we all run to the ground."

"When we reached the grounds some students and many teachers were standing around Professor McGonagall also a few ministry instructors. Umbridge wasn't and I see her leading from the five shadows two limping away and the other three were levitated one by each of them (the two limping and one by Umbridge)."

"Professor Sprout had cast something before she said that Professor McGonagall needed to go to the hospital wing and Professor Flitwick immediately levitate her and bringing her to the hospital wing. We heard the next day when we didn't have an OWL that Professor McGonagall will be fine and was resisting in the hospital wing."

It looked like that Dorea was having a hard time from staying quiet because of the pain Professor McGonagall probably had felt but also because of anger just like Euphemia many noticed but as Hermione continued they refocused on her "Harry said he saw the twins taking care of the youngest DA member called Michael. Fred and George told Michael It's not as bad as it seems. See? It's fading already. You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while. Our hand's going to be fine, Michael."

"Umbridge was a couple of feet behind Harry when she said As I told you once before, Mr. Potter... naughty children deserve to be punished. Harry said after that Fred and George said something in the line from you know, George... I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement. Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing. Michael had detention but not from DA anymore only Harry had longer detention."

"The next day and a week after that night that Professor McGonagall was attacked we had our last OWL and it was History of Magic. Fred and George used firework during our OWL for History of Magic for those not present you can ask others later if you haven't seen in. Anyway as Umbridge was target even I was happy with their action as she had hurt my Harry. I was an impressive use of magic if you ask me. "

A few girls giggled as Hermione said my Harry without her noticing as she just continued and looked miffed. The other girls let her as they wanted to know more about Harry not mentioning the department of mysteries and was afraid if they told her she might just stop talking from being too embarrassed.

"When we were outside and the twins left one huge W in the air I looked at Harry as I saw him fall down. I saw earlier during the exam his scar was bothering as he was touching it what he only does when it hurt or stings so I knew something was going to happen. I rushed to finish the exam and I was done maybe a minute before the twins came. I saw some others were also done."

"Harry told me and Ronald that they had Sirius. Neville didn't hear us but he knew we were going to do something and wanted to go with us. I didn't know before but it looked like he tried to keep the Potter/Longbottom alliance alive and went with us. I tried to make harry see that Sirius wouldn't do it as he was the most wanted wizard according to the ministry as they still didn't believe Tom was back although there were signs. We needed a way to contact the order as they would know who had guard duty. I sincerely doubted Harry but wanted to trust him and because of that, I forgot the mirror he got so he could use to speak to Sirius. I can understand Harry could forget as he was afraid Sirius would be killed and Umbridge was too much."

"When we rushed into the entrance hall we run into Ginny and Luna. He needed something to keep Umbridge occupied and Ginny said she had something from the twins that gave her that morning that she would need to give to Harry with empty parchment that he should know how to use. She only knew it was to give Umbridge a headache."

"Harry saw it and said the map's motto and it appeared and Harry saw what it was and how to make it work. He made the words disappear and asked if Ginny and Luna wanted to help which they happily did. It was a portable swamp that Ginny and Luna used in the corridor to Umbridge's office but as there were more than on we only had a few minutes before Umbridge would reach her office. When we had managed to enter Umbridge office and use her floo to Grimmauld Place Kreacher lied on Bellatrix's order on Tom's order to lie where Sirius was. He told us that Sirius was not there even though Sirius was. When he exited the floo he said we needed to go warn the order. I said no Harry we are in this together and that was when Umbridge behind us said that you are."

She began to question Harry as she thought he was going to Dumbledore. After a few minutes, Malfoy came in with Ginny, while Crabbe, Goyle and Pike were holding Neville as he went to help Ginny and Luna and Pansy hold Luna. Harry's anger spiked and if you focused you could feel his magic. Malfoy had a smug smile holding hard onto Ginny and were Crabbe, Goyle and Pike. Pansy wasn't happy being there. Maybe she felt Harry's anger she loosed her grip on Luna especially as he looked with anger at Pansy. Pansy looked to the ground while dropping her hand next to each other. If Harry hadn't look to Malfoy to let Ginny go I think Pansy would have fallen on her knees at least."

"A few minutes after that Snape came as Umbridge asked for him and wanted Veritaserum but he said he used the last on Cho and if Umbridge wanted to poison Harry he would happily supply the poison and even would be delighted to feed him the poison. Umbridge became mad and said that everybody was against her. Harry made a rash decision to say he got Padfoot. He got Padfoot at the place where it is hidden."

"Umbridge asked what or who is Padfoot but Snape said he didn't know and left. She put done a picture of Fudge. Umbridge said if Harry wasn't going to talk she was going to use the Cruciatus Curse as it was an issue from ministry security. I couldn't let her hurt my Harry more and when she pointed her wand I said Harry if you won't tell her I will. I had no idea but when Umbridge wanted to know what I said atomically Dumbledore's secret weapon. Harry need to let his wand there as I needed to leave mine and the other would wait there until she, Harry and I returned."

"I let us to the forbidden forest. Harry asked what I was doing I said I was improvising. Before Hagrid was chased away Hagrid let Harry and me show something in the forbidden forest. Hagrid wasn't there the first half a year as he went to the giants to ask them to not join with Tom. Hagrid said when we went to visit him that he wasn't the only one there and that they weren't happy with him or the other. Eventually, they agreed to join Tom and Hagrid needed to get away immediately as they give him that as he probably a half-giant. Hagrid only brought back a secret. He brought his half-brother a real giant although a bit on the small side for giants. His half-brother name is Grawp. He was in a clearing and as he had seen Harry and me before I hoped he would help us. I only didn't like his name for me but I understand he had trouble with my long name and I wouldn't certainly let him call me like Harry sometimes does."

"We reached the clearing but I didn't see Grawp. There were centaurs though and they were mad At Hagrid for bringing Grawp and only let him live before as Harry and I were with him. I was afraid that Hagrid might have been killed by the centaurs as they said if he entered the forest again his life was forfeit. He felt into the forest so it could have happened. Umbridge already asked a few times where it was I always said not far Dumbledore didn't want a student to find it accidentally. Just when we reached the clearing Umbridge knew we tricked her and she said she really hated children."

"The centaurs were running past the clearing but stopped when they noticed us. The centaurs showed hostility and Umbridge shouted to them you have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter. Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence..."

"Hagrid told earlier when we met Grawp that ministry was taking ground from the centaurs. Saying that they were creatures of near-human intelligence didn't go well as they shot an arrow at her. Umbridge cast a weak _Protego_ but strong enough to stop the arrow. She screamed: how dare you? Filthy half-breed. She cast _Incarcerous_."

She hit the first centaur and he felt down. I went to him trying to free him and said please. Please stop it. Please."

"Umbridge with a smug smile said now, enough. I will have order."

"The smug smile disappeared almost immediately as she was grabbed up by Grawp when he came from behind a large tree. She shouted to Grawp You filthy animal. Do you know who I am?"

"The centaurs started to attack Grawp after I had managed to release the centaur from the ropes. I tried to stop the centaurs from attacking Grawp leave him alone. It's not his fault. No, he doesn't understand."

"I didn't know what to do so I looked at Harry and then Harry did something I would not have believed if I haven't seen it. Harry shouted Centaurs stop. The centaurs stopped and the one called Bane stepped forward. Harry slowly walked towards me and I to him when I was behind him as he was protecting me he said don't attack Grawp he will not hurt you if you don't hurt him."

"Bane said as I told Hagrid also counted for you. Your lives are forfeit. Harry again said stop. Bane obeyed but was not happy. Harry said let Grawp be and he would let you be. Harry looked at Grawp and said could you please put her down."

"Grawp looked at Harry and nodded and said Grawp in pain. Grawp sorry. Umbridge shouted Potter, do something when she noticed the forest was quite. Grawp puts Umbridge down."

"When Umbridge was down as she saw Harry looking at the centaur she said to tell them I mean no harm. Harry gave a wry smile and said I'm sorry, professor. But I must not tell lies."

"Harry said to Bane you can take her but if you kill her, but be aware that it could bring more problems not from me but from the ministry just a much from Tom as he is back what you probably know. Well, Harry said the made-up name. Bane nodded and said we know Harry Potter but keep an eye on the giant we don't want to kill them as Hagrid is our friend and I hope in the days to come you can too. Watch you, girlfriend, though she needs to learn more about centaurs. I will let you live but if the giant hurt more of us, the noble creatures from the forbidden forest more than necessary then to feed you are only allowed the forest to get him away if not your life will be forfeit. Harry said I hope that isn't needed and thank you for listening to what I said."

"A few centaurs threw a rope around her and she screamed what are you doing? I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge! Let me go! We heard her screaming that as she was dragged away. Harry said thank you, Bane, may the stars guide you. Bane said nothing but quickly followed the other centaurs."

" I walked towards Grawp and said thank you, Grawp. Grawp sat down and said Hermy where is Hagger? I said I don't know but let me help you. Harry said, Hermione. Hermione, Sirius. I said I know it is pressing but we can let Grawp like this. Harry saw the many arrows in his arm and chest. It was almost 15 minutes later when all the arrows were gone and I said Grawp we need to go now but when we are back we will find Hagrid okay? Grawp nodded and said bye Hermy and Harry."

"When we reached the bridge we encountered Neville, Ronald, Ginny and Luna. Neville gave Harry his wand and Ginny gave me mine. I asked how they escaped and Ronald said Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty. I wanted a sweet and when I grabbed a handful they ate it and well they eat that much that they went to their knees puking. Parkinson didn't take one but as soon as the others were puking out their guts she let completely go off Luna. Pansy hold her hands up but Ginny still shot her a stunner, Luna said she didn't have to but anyway we were free to go. Neville asked so how are we getting to London?"

"Harry immediately said look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you... but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

"Neville said Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Ginny and Luna both asked Or was that all just words to you?"

"Ronald said maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate. I asked so how are we going to get to London?"

'Luna said we fly, of course. Tell me it was weird flying on an invisible horse. As only Harry and Luna could see. I was very afraid but Harry flew beside me and I just knew he would let me get hurt if I would fall."

"After a few hours, we finally reached the Ministry of Magic as I never been before I was amazed and shocked by the statue in the entrance hall. It is a statue with on the bottom and elf, goblin, centaur and merman holding a large thing were a wizard and witch stood un. The wizard with his wand pointed at the air and the woman hanging on to him."

"It showed that all creatures were below the wizard and witch and that the witch is subservient to the wizard making the wizard the most important and, to be honest, if you look at the law for Harry and Neville it is also good for males and bad for most women. Not for Harry's wives and if Neville has more than one wife Neville's wives as they have enough love for all of them, but almost no wizards have that. You got, of course, the point that for there are more girls born with magical power than boys combined with all the wars you got almost three girls on one boy although the first war with Grindlewald and Tom has made it a little bit lower I don't know how much."

"We went to the elevators without problem as the guard we saw was death. Probably killed by the killing curse as I didn't see wounds. We followed Harry as he knew where we needed to go. When we went through the door we followed as we needed to pass through a long hallway with doors on both sides but as I went to open the first Harry said no we don't need to go there. At the end was twelve identical doors when we entered the doors kind of shuffled. The first time we entered something with brains. We went back but before I could choice Harry closed his eyes and went to another door when he went through it. We were in the hall of Prophecies. All the prophecies ever made were stored there."

Dorea asked "were?"

Hermione said "ah yes I don't think many or are left if there are any left. I will tell what happened. Luna feels free to add if you want. We followed Harry as he knew which row Sirius should be with Tom. I didn't want to say anything to Harry but as it took hours before we were there if Sirius was there he would be dead already, but when Harry is determined nothing stops him, well now maybe but not alone. Now I got my sisters to help if Harry wants to do something stupid right girls?"

Most nodded. Hermione smiled before continuing "we went to row 97. When we came there I asked where is Sirius. Harry said he should be here. Harry suddenly looked up and we all followed his eyes. We saw an orb with Harry's name. It read:  
S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter."

"It was a prophecy about Harry or at least that is what they think and still do. It wasn't until after the battle Dumbledore told Harry what the prophecy said, but also that he heard it when he went to Professor Trelawney for the post of divination professor in 1980. He wanted to disband the class but when he went to interview her she gave it at least that is what Dumbledore told Harry according to Harry as I was recovering in the hospital wing and he gave her the job."

"Anyway back to the department of mysteries. Harry grabbed the orb and the moment he did it of four side Death Eaters appeared. They came as the black smoke that Harry had seen before. Harry looked were a Death Eater we all know appeared Lucius Malfoy. From my side were two masked Death Eaters."

Luna said "Ginny was at my side and we also had two masked Death Eaters, but Nargles told me later it was Jugson and Mulciber. On Ronald's side, one appeared. Neville was in the middle behind Harry."

Hermione nodded as she had also seen Ron's side. Hermione continued "Malfoy tried to encourage Harry to give him the orb. Later I learned only someone that the prophecy refers to can grab the prophecy without being hurt."

"Bellatrix said something. Malfoy responded oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix. He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him."

"Harry said that he knew they had Sirius. I didn't know why he said that as he should have known something wasn't right."

"Malfoy said you know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams... and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy."

"Harry responded if you do anything to us, I'll break it."

"When Harry had said that Bellatrix came walked forward behind Malfoy. She said he knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter."

"Neville almost growled when he said, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Bellatrix stopped for a second I don't know why but then said Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?"

"Neville said Better, now they're about to be avenged. Neville wanted to attack but I think Harry stopped him."

"Malfoy tried to calm down as Tom wanted the prophecy. He said now, let's everybody just calm down... shall we? All we want is that prophecy."

"Harry asked why did Tom need me to come and get this? Well, he, of course, said the made-up name. Like he always does so every time he said it before the ministry has fallen he said his made-up name."

"Bellatrix had her wand the whole time in her hand but now pointed it as she screamed you dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!"

"Harry tried to stall time when he said Did you know he's a half-blood too, right?... Tom? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a muggle — or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"Bellatrix sends a stunner to Harry but Malfoy stops the stunner as he deflected to the side destroying two filled orbs. Lucius stopped Bellatrix from continuing as he only said it's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered... what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord. Why he was unable to kill you... when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do... is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

"We haven't plan anything when we flew to London or when we entered the ministry. I just knew we needed to wait on Harry or maybe better said Harry's orders. Harry said I've waited 14 years."

"Lucius tried to show compassion if he has even one ounce in his body and said I know."

"Harry said I guess I can wait a little longer. Now. Stupefy. We acted as soon as he had said that we all cast_ Stupefy_. I had a bit of luck as I aimed at the closest Death Eater he deflected it before flying up. My spell went to and orb destroying it be that deflected the spell to the second Death Eater who tried to block but couldn't and flew many feet back. Neville shot at Malfoy as Harry shot at Bellatrix but they managed to block before flying up."

"Harry began to run and we followed. We were barely a row away when there was a large opening and a block smoke came down as it was Malfoy holding his arm out. Harry went into another row. Ronald and I followed."

Luna said "I went back when a Death Eater appeared barely a foot from me. He hit me and I fell back. I still had my wand and before he could curse me or worse I shot the spell L_evicorpus, _but as I said it instead of doing in non-verbally as Harry does instead of being hoisted into the air by his ankles, the Death Eater he flew many, many feet back into the darkness I could see where he ended."

"Harry went to a very small row followed by Ron, but I couldn't follow but went in the next a bit wider row," Hermione said blushing heavily.

Before the other girls could comment she continued "I was with Ginny but I heard Neville not far away shouting _Petrificus Totalus _which Luna complemented."

Luna smiled and said "he did well and he did it before other Death Eaters could curse him or me. His mask had disappeared maybe fallen off and I recognized him as Avery. I dragged Neville away to find the others and as first found Ginny coming our way to find us she said."

Hermione continued "when Harry and Ronald appeared from the row beside me we got two Death Eaters. One on my side with Ronald and one of Harry's side. Harry shot a stunner and the Death Eater flew up again and we followed Harry as the way was clear. Ronald and I shot stunners but the Death Eater behind us was able to block both of our repeated fired stunners so I used my wand to get prophecy orb to fall onto him."

"I did see according to Harry was Nott grabbed his hand to get the orb but Harry was able to stun him sending him flying several feet away. We ran into Neville, Luna and Ginny we lost in during the fighting. We didn't see anyone but Harry was staring at something and we saw five black clouds of smoke as we took out two Death Eaters, One by Harry and one by Neville, approaching us. Ginny stepped forward and cast _Reducto_. Ginny is very proficient with the Reducto curse almost as good as her bat bogey hex and she is known for her bat bogey hex. It is a fourth-year spell but she has a very powerful one although Luna's is close to Ginny's Reducto or evenly strong."

"The Reducto curse was so strong the orbs started to fall from the shelves and there were many shelves. Harry shouted get back to the door. As we tried to stay in front of the falling orbs and falling shelves. Even I couldn't remember where the door was so I followed Harry."

"When we were nearing the end it seemed Death Eater reinforcements had arrived so we split up. Harry, Neville and I went to the right while Ronald, Ginny and Luna went left. We reached a door and immediately went inside as we still tried to stay before the falling shelves and orb. We just closed the door and went into the room as the door was forced open by a couple of Death Eaters."

"We had entered the time room as I saw time turners around us among other things. Harry managed to stun Crabbe Sr. as he looked like his son just older. Harry moved at an impressive speed to tackle Rabastan as he tried to shoot the killing curse at me. Harry managed to stop him from casting. Neville shot a disarming charm, but instead of only disarming Rabastan he disarmed also Harry. I immediately stun Rabastan before he could get his wand. Rabastan flew back into something that turned his head continuously from adult to baby, so he was rapidly ageing and de-ageing. Harry could get his wand as we immediately went into another door after he had his wand."

"We got immediately hit by the Impediment Jinxes and that we were stopped in our track. Fortunately, we could still evade the other spells by ducking behind cover. The Death Eaters had removed their mask and I saw it were Dolohov and Jugson according to the wanted posters in the Daily Prophet went the break out of Azkaban was revealed. I silenced Dolohov so he couldn't alert the other Death Eater to our location. It saved my life as he shot a purple spell to me that struck me across my chest. It burned like fire and saw a flame. It went from my left shoulder to my right hip. I saw before I fell unconscious Harry using _Petrificus Totalus _on Jugson as he was distracted by Rabastan who stumbled in with a baby head. Dolohov sends fire across the room that destroyed the time room. That was the moment I passed out. I remember a little time later I came by and saw Harry and Sirius winning in front of the veil in the Death Chamber when suddenly Bellatrix hit Sirius with a stunner and he fell back into the veil."

"I was carried by Remus and for a few seconds, I saw Harry fighting Tom but was cast aside by Dumbledore as Harry was in a stalemate and maybe even winning or at least making it difficult for Tom. Now I look back at that it was weird that Dumbledore intervened while it wasn't needed, maybe because it would mess up his plans or because Tom couldn't die at that moment? Anyway, I lost consciousness again. I suddenly felt pain and opened my eyes when I saw Harry was fighting as Tom entered his mind and tried to control Harry. I managed to say what probably no one heard no Harry I love you. The next thing I woke up was in the hospital wing just two days before leaving. With Harry beside my bed. I was apparently the worst hurt from our six and if I didn't silence Dolohov I would have been dead. Madam Pomfrey in confidence told me that I wasn't supposed to wake in the ministry and that something made me but also probably saved me from more harm it helped the wound. I didn't know then but I think it was Harry that made me feel it as Harry needed me somehow not that I could do anything to help him."

Luna said "you did Hermione, but wouldn't it be that you needed Harry so he made you wake up which helped the wound. I forgot my pain when I heard a voice coming out of the archway just like Harry while none of you did. I was hit by a stunner when the order came in the Death Room. As I was hurt when were split up and Dora supported me when we saw Harry fight. I heard you when you said that as did Ginny as she had a sprained ankle and was also stunned when the Death Eater came in the Death room. I can tell more as what happened to me but this story is about Harry. If someone wants maybe after Hermione's story I can tell what happened to me in the ministry if anyone cares."

Susan immediately hugged Luna as did Katie what made Hermione smile. Susan said "of course we want to know Luna. We care about you. You are our sister. Does Harry knows?"

Luna got tears of happiness she felt like they really care. She can sometimes feel if a person is truthful or not. The only people she could almost always feel if they were truthful among other things was her family and Harry but started to feel Hermione, Katie and Susan more after the bond started. She already felt Ginny after they become friends again in Hogwarts during their second year every year a little more profound. Ginny was a little less than feeling Harry but not that much. Luna nodded she told Harry what had happened when he asked if she was okay in the Hospital wing when he came to ask her and Ginny. He talked to them both and would listen to them both not putting one before the other.

Remus said "if wanted I could tell what happened after Snape gave us the message and tell you a bit about the order of the phoenix as we are leaderless no one can forbid it. Sorry, Kingsley but after Moody, no meetings were planned so I see us as leaderless even if you tried to lead us."

Most looked surprised that Snape did give the message to the order.

Kingsley said "I understand Remus, to be honest, I don't know if we still have the other members as probably more are attacked and I am not cut out to be a leader from this kind of organisation. Being a squad leader, advisor or lead a large group okay but not what we had as the order. We need a strong leader who isn't like Dumbledore was but will listen to others but still take the difficult decision even if most are not happy with it. Dumbledore was more a dictator and only act before something happened was what he did was to protect the prophecy. Anything else was always after it had already happened… oh and keeping an eye on Harry. He did what he thought best but didn't even listen to us no matter what we knew. He listened only to Snape, his spy."

Tarpy popped in and said, "Dinner is served in the kitchen."

**4****th**** January 1998, Kitchen, Potter Manor**

Everybody stood up and went to the kitchen. They left both ends open as it was the Lord's place or in other words Harry's place but he was still recovering.

Hermione said "let's enjoy dinner and then year six. Year six is mostly information about what we did in the last 6 months but before we start this dinner I will tell you what the prophecy said. The prophecy said:  
_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Alice shouted, "so it also could have been Neville?"

Hermione nodded and said, "yes but Tom had chosen Harry probably as the old pureblood houses see Harry as a half-blood while by law he is a pureblood right, Daphne?"

Daphne nodded while slightly shocked. Remus was also shocked like most were except a few girls as after everything they heard they expected something like this. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were only ones who knew as Harry found he owned them after they all were hurt after the battle in the department of mysteries.

Remus asked, "Hermione how do you know the Prophecy Dumbledore told us it was destroyed."

Hermione said "well Dumbledore is right but it looked like he forgot to mention he was there when Trelawney made the Prophecy. Dumbledore is A.P.W.B.D. He told Harry and Harry told the so-called ministry six except Ronald. Ronald was trying to get fame when the Daily Prophet told about capturing Death Eaters and that Tom really had returned."

Kingsley and Remus at the same time said "of course. He never said he didn't know."

Hermione said "I think as Tom is also a half-blood he chose another half-blood but I can understand Harry being a pureblood while Tom is a half-blood. I don't know if Neville would have lived although he is also strong as he showed during the battle of the department of mysteries. Oh yes, Frank, your wand broke seconds before I was hit by Dolohov's curse as Neville tried to block it for me."

Astoria asked, "Hermione do you still have the scar?"

Hermione said "a little bit, most of the scarring Madam Pomfrey could prevent from being profound, but if you look closely you may see all the scars. Now let's eat."

**I will end here. The Fifth year is a big part (largest books), the sixth year will be a lot smaller as will the first six months. In the next chapter year six and the first 6 months. If wordcount allows it Harry will wake up. But what would happen more? **

**A review I have had was the story is not processing and why I do this. The story will process a bit faster after the next chapter and I do this so that everybody at the manor is on the same page (except the people in the hospital wing). This is also to prevent plot holes from information some know without being told (and to change the things that I wanted to in the canon). You may question like some asked how Hermione knows so much well Harry told her most things and she has a very good memory. I am not sure if I going to tell Luna's and Remus story but who knows?**

**Please read and review, but PM's will be appreciated and will get a sooner response. I will answer reviews but I do that right after the new chapter is posted.**

**A/N #1: The factions are known but it is not talked about. It is not when you take your family seat you must join a faction like in other stories. It is all 'secret' although it is known by almost everybody. It is one of the worst kept secrets. Which houses are in an alliance is not always known, but also not said when you take your seat of when you join an alliance. **


	33. Sixth year and the search finally reveal

**Chapter 33 Sixth year and the search finally revealed, the eight soul shard?**

**4****th**** January 1998, kitchen, Potter Manor**

It was just after dinner, most of them were drinking butterbeer or tea. Jacob had a question and asked "Hermione you said at the end of our fifth year Umbridge was taken away by the centaurs. After the summer she was back to the ministry Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister for Magic who at that time was Rufus Scrimgeour. I don't know why Scrimgeour didn't fire her but she probably had some information. However, my question is how did she was freed I don't think the centaurs would easily let her go even though Harry had warned them."

Hermione said "I can understand that. I can answer also the question of why Umbridge wasn't fired. I don't know if she told Scrimgeour much but she told Scrimgeour Harry wanted to be an Auror and later in our sixth year he used that to try to get Harry support but that is later in the story. But to come back to you actual question Jacob what I heard from Harry was that Dumbledore went to talk to the Centaurs to get Umbridge back mostly unshattered."

"When I woke up I saw like I said Harry was next to, but I also saw on the other side of the hospital wing was Umbridge. Harry told me that she was brought a couple of days ago. Umbridge was awake but looks dazed. Harry made hoof sound and Umbridge shot up and started to scream while looking around. Madam Pomfrey needed to give her two calming potions and a sleep potion to make her calm down. When Madam Pomfrey had looked me over and was back in her office Harry laughed and I slapped him what he barely felt as I was weak but said prat. He had a large almost smug smile and that made me giggle a bit before laughing, not too loud to alert Madam Pomfrey but hard enough to let Harry know it was kind of funny. It, of course, may have intensified the hatred from Umbridge for half-breeds including muggleborns because I tricked her what led to her capture and whatever else that happened."

Kingsley said, "well I have another question Hermione if you don't mind?"

Hermione said, "sure Kingsley what do you want to know?"

"You said that Umbridge went to sack Hagrid at least Hagrid said that later during a meeting as he is or was part of the order. You saw Umbridge levitate one of them and the two others while limping levitating the other two right?"

Hermione nodded. Kingsley continued "I don't know if you thought about it but that wasn't Aurors or at least Auror that wasn't on duty. On duty, we wear a Portkey that we are authorised and that should be able to go through the Hogwarts wards if it is used inside of the Hogwarts wards as Dumbledore directed. You said Umbridge couldn't enter Dumbledores office. I don't know if that is were the wardstone is but it is not there it would be so kind of note to say where it is."

"I think the people with Umbridge were either bribed, blackmailed or have the same hate to half-giants or at least half-breeds. They could have a personal vendetta against Hagrid but I don't know how that could be possible. Hagrid may be a bit naïve sometimes but he is like Susan has already said one of the most kind-hearted persons I have ever have the pleasure to meet. It could also be personal vendetta again Dumbledore as he has the job because of Dumbledore."

Most were thinking and slowly nodded. Susan wanted her question answered. Susan asks "Hermione I know you like Harry among others weren't present for Sirius Will but why weren't you? If Tom was in control I could understand but he wasn't at the time. He was just recently discovered by the ministry and Sirius even was cleared of his supposed crimes he didn't do."

Hermione said "I don't know why Harry wasn't. I wasn't even aware Sirius left me something. I wasn't expected it so when I didn't hear anything I didn't think about it. When I saw Harry again and didn't feel like I love him I decided not to ask about the will reading as I knew Sirius would leave Harry at least something. I just didn't talk about as it would hurt Harry and again Dumbledore said Harry needed grieve and not send him later what I am ashamed again. It seems Dumbledore withheld it from us."

Daphne nodded and said "Dumbledore certainly did. You weren't there Hermione but I read the will over Harry's shoulder and I saw that at the bottom there was read that Dumbledore tried to take everything that was for Harry, you, the Weasley's, Dora and Remus, but also Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Dora and Remus were given to Andromeda as she had probably signed papers, but the Dumbledore had nothing to take and Sirius Black had forbidden the Goblins to give anything to anyone else especially Dumbledore. As Andromeda got the signed papers and Sirius liked her it was allowed and Narcissa was asked to give a message to Bellatrix what is easily done of course."

Hermione's eyes narrowed for her anger towards Dumbledore.

'He wanted to take her stuff, the books but more importantly for her, he wanted to take Harry's stuff. He got it because his godfather died. It is true he would like to Sirius instead of the money but still it was Harry's. It is probably because it would give Harry more freedom and Dumbledore obviously couldn't have that' Hermione thought.

What Hermione but the other girls also noticed was that Hermione said that she didn't love Harry when she saw him again what was weird, but then most remember her saying that she didn't love Harry and was interested in Ronald in the summer of before her sixth year.

Su asked, "Hermione, were you required to take potions in the summer for your wound?"

Hermione thought for a moment and said "yes Madam Pomfrey gave me four kinds of potions. She said one was for my wound to help it heal, try to prevent scaring and pain relieves like sore points so a bra, t-shirt or other clothing would irritate the wound. I needed to take two every day. One when I woke up and one before I would go to sleep for the next three weeks to make sure the wound was healed although two weeks could also be enough. You know how Madam Pomfrey is she wants to be sure and the potions wouldn't cause any problems if I overused it for a week. I got enough for three weeks."

"The other potions I was required to take every three or four days. Madam Pomfrey didn't really explain it but said it was paramount that I take it. I asked why she said that Professor Dumbledore thought it would help me as is was a very dark curse. He would make sure that I would get the potions until he found that I wasn't needed anymore. I was a bit hesitant but it was when I still trusted him as leader of the light and saviour. I already had some question about every time Harry got in danger but as Harry trusted him so did I. I wouldn't be surprised if he already fed me trust and maybe an obedience potion in the breakfast to make sure I take the first few trust potions keyed to him when I get home as we would leave the next day."

"Dumbledore brought it as he also asked how I was doing and went to talk to Madam Pomfrey to make sure I get the potions I needed. Again I found it weird he brought me breakfast but I was blinded by his authority and was pleased that the great Albus Dumbledore leader of the light went out of his way to give me my breakfast and look after my health. I don't think Madam Pomfrey knew what she gave me or maybe she was controlled by Dumbledore like something like the Imperius Curse although without the eyes as I would notice it or like Remus and Dora obliviated and gave her the memory that the potions were provided by her own and Dumbledore agreed."

"But let's continue with our sixth year. I wasn't long with my parents only for two and a half week. It was on the 20th of July when I went to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley with Remus and Bill went to get me from my parents. My parents went to Spanish and France border were we weren't have been before. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to go. A few days after I got to the Burrow I didn't use the potions anymore at least not the healing once, but the chance is that they still get me potions that were the potions that I had in me. I think that Mrs. Weasley would put it in my drink or without me noticing in my meal. I wonder how Dumbledore did it at Hogwarts though?"

Daphne said "oh that is easy. Look at the Malfoy's. They have elves but they are never seen unless you called for them by name like Dobby. When I was there for parties when something was almost up it was suddenly refilled by a house-elf but you never saw them. The chance was that a house-elf working for Hogwarts made sure the potions were in your food maybe even as soon as you got it on your plate."

Hermione nodded and said "anyway the night after using all the potions I stopped Harry was brought by Dumbledore. I did feel something when I saw him but something stopped me from feeling more. I hugged him as my best friend but that was about it."

Daphne said "one more thing Hermione. In Sirius' Black will stand you got the potions already during Christmas in our fifth year so you got the willpower to see the love you had for Harry. It is possible that because of your willpower and love for Harry made it less effective for a time before the potions overcome your willpower. Maybe the love potion did open you for love and your willpower made it Harry as according to Sirius you got it already during and after Christmas when you visited them on Christmas day and boxing day. Why weren't you with your parents?"

Hermione said "my parents had a couple of appointments somewhere last minute and I knew how to get to Grimmauld Place through muggle means or if needed the … knight bus."

A few looked nauseous as they travelled by the knight bus before.

Hermione said "we really need to continue with our sixth year. Where was I? ….. oh yes Harry had just arrived at the Burrow. I saw Harry staring at Ginny for a bit but he doesn't know that. That summer I told my parents before I left as they knew something was wrong. I knew the war was coming but I hoped the muggle world didn't know but I should have known it was false hope."

"We didn't go to Diagon Alley when Mrs. Weasley bought our supplies. Ronald got new robes for the first time and my robes and school clothes needed some adjustment. Mrs. Weasley brought them to Madam Malkins and said what needed to be done. Harry also needed some new robes and school clothes but Mrs. Weasley said it wasn't needed and he didn't get anything besides the new books and supplies for potions and ancient runes."

Hermione said to nobody "maybe I … we can teach him Arithmancy if is really a smart as I think. It is mostly muggle math so I am wondering….."

Astoria said "Hermione, could you continue. I understand what you say but that can wait for later. First your story then Luna and then Remus maybe tomorrow. Maybe when he can train most of us or something we can help him if he can and want to do Arithmancy."

Hermione nodded with a smiled and said "we did go to Diagon Alley one time but only to look at the twins' joke shop and that was maybe half an hour. Harry got a couple of supplies for free as he was the sole investor from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from the twins. Harry has given his tri-wizards winning and most of the money the twins put most aside to get property after they were done with school and used a bit to get the supplies for their candy and new ideas. That immediately gives everybody a warning. If one of the twins gives you candy don't eat it. If someone from the Weasley family gives you candy and the twins are looking with interest and a special twinkle in their eyes don't eat it."

Most nodded as they had seen the pranks even Remus smiled when he thought about the ingenious idea for pranks as he with James and Sirius didn't think about it.

Hermione said "continue to the trip to Hogwarts. Ronald and I needed to get to the prefect's carriage to meet the new head boy and head girl and the schedule for the train ride and the first meeting in Hogwarts. We got a schedule for only the train ride for patrolling in Hogwarts we would get later. Ronald and I were the second group to patrol together with the fifth prefects from Hufflepuff. I didn't like the boy as he reminded me of Malfoy while the girl was a bit like Cho smart but hard-working like me I guess but she was a pureblood and was miffed to patrol with a mudblood and blood-traitor that were her words and the boy agreed before they go there way and we went ours. We found Harry in the compartment where we left him and saw that Neville and Luna have joined him. I asked where Ginny was and he said with a little venom that Ginny was with her boyfriend Dean Thomas at that time."

"When we where in Daigon Alley we saw Malfoy and Narcissa. I don't think you know Narcissa but Harry, Ronald and I followed you to Borgin and Burkes. We didn't saw everything but Harry was sure Malfoy took the mark."

Narcissa nodded with tears in her eyes as it was true her ex-son had taken the mark. She was present for the initiation, it was horrible. That was the first time Narcissa saw that Malfoy could be even worse than this father.

Hermione saw the nod and said "I didn't believe Harry as I asked why Tom would want him. Ronald obviously agreed with me and Harry said as punishment for Lucius Malfoy's failure and that Malfoy could enter Hogwarts without too much suspicion. Harry saw Malfoy and used his invisibility cloak to spy on Malfoy. Harry was reckless as he got paralyzed by Malfoy using _Petrificus Totalus, fortunately,_ Luna found Harry. I remember Harry saying that Luna was still doubting that we were her friends as when they walked as the carriage was gone as he was sorry. According to Harry Luna didn't mind as it was like walking with friends as Harry said I am your friend and Luna said that is nice."

Everybody looked at Luna. Most would get embarrassed but she has a serene smile. Luna noticed and said "Harry said he didn't continue the DA and I thought he wasn't my friend because we wouldn't be in the DA anymore even though I still loved him. I said that is nice and I didn't know what to say as my heart melted when he said he was my friend even without the DA."

Hermione asked "Luna how did you find Harry? Harry told me Malfoy put the invisibly cloak over Harry when he was paralyzed as Harry climbed on the luggage rack above Malfoy by using Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder that made the whole carriage engulfed in darkness. Malfoy paralyzed him when they were alone as Malfoy ordered the other Slytherins to go on without him. Malfoy later used against members of the DA."

Luna smiled and said "I followed Wrackspurts that were heading towards Harry. Harry is always full of them although the last few days I haven't seen them near our Harry. I don't have my glasses so it is much more difficult to see. I need to fix his nose and Malfoy broke his nose."

Hermione nodded and said "yes Harry said that Malfoy broke his nose by kicking it when Harry was paralyzed not as it did in my third year when I gave Malfoy a black eye. Harry couldn't fight back Malfoy could when I hit him but didn't."

"Anyway he had some blood on his clothes and Ginny was very concerned and then I saw that Ginny was still in love with Harry. She even asks why they always see him with blood. She asked that as she also said that this time it looked like his blood."

Daphne said, "I wouldn't agree if they didn't have a soulbond."

Hermione asked, "What do you mean Daphne?"

Daphne responded, "In Sirius Black's will He said that Mrs. Weasley also used love potions if not more on Ginerva, but it didn't affect her so she really loves Harry."

Bill snickered. When everybody looked at him he said "she would hex you if you call her that I remember when the twins did it to tease her. She stole mom's wand and bat bogey hexed them before she went to Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed and nodded before she continued "Ginny does really love Harry as the soulbond is, of course, one of the ways to see that. Anyway, as Dumbledore brought Harry to the Burrow Harry knew that Slughorn was the new teacher but he didn't know at that time that Slughorn was a potions teacher so Snape finally got the DADA position that he always wanted. Harry thought Slughorn was the new DADA position. Harry didn't manage to avoid the Slug club on the train, Neville was also invited but as he couldn't anything about Frank, Alice or Madam Longbottom he wasn't invited after that also as Slughorn had some kind of bad blood with Madam Longbottom, but as she was a powerful member of the wizengamot he tried to get close to 'collect' Neville like Harry said Dumbledore called it. Dumbledore wanted Harry to allow to be 'collected' as he needed something more from Slughorn."

"Dumbledore said that he would help Harry to defeat Tom. He said that he would teach Harry, only it was different then we eventuality thought. Dumbledore was away a lot so it wasn't many times. At the start of the year, Harry was able to still follow potions what he needs if he wants to be an Auror as Slughorn allowed EE what Harry got while Snape only wants O's. Ron didn't get an EE but Neville did so Neville joined Harry. Neville got the book as his grandmother wanted him to study for it so he could take the NEWT's later so he could still become an Auror like you Frank or a healer like you Alice. Harry didn't have his book so he could take on from a cabinet. However, there was only one book in it."

"The book was signed by the Half-blood prince and I am not happy to admit it but the book was old and with many handmade changes that made the potions Harry made one of the best. That is why he got a Felix Felicis also know as liquid luck. Slughorn made a contest out of the first assignment and Harry won. I don't want to say only because of the book but the handmade changes did help him. Liquid luck is also very difficult to make, one fault and the potion is ruined. If you drink it you would get terrible consequences like instead of luck the opposite, you will be unlucky but then forever and not just during the duration of the drink."

"I am again apologized to admit that I helped Ronald with his Quidditch tryouts. Harry was made captain and I admit it felt right. Sorry, Katie."

Katie smiled and said "believe me, Hermione, I didn't want it. Professor McGonagall made a great choice. Even if she would choose me she what she lucky didn't, I would have declined and would suggest Harry myself."

"Anyway," Hermione continued "McLaggen wanted to be keeper just like Ronald and McLaggen was better or our attack was not as good as Katie was one of the three vixens that played years together. Ginny and Demelza (Robbins) were both new chasers. It took some time until they come close to the vixens like Angelina, Alicia and Katie were called proudful by the Gryffindors, neutral by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the best thing Slytherins would call them everything else was worse."

"McLaggen has stopped four throws and then the last one came. I cast _Confundo _on McLaggen which made him miss the last throw. Ronald went after him and stopped all five although it was a bit unconventional and doesn't always look good like he almost fell off his broom twice during the throws although one was after he stopped the fifth throw."

"Fast forward to the first Hogsmeade weekend that was 12th October. Sorry, Katie. It had already snowed that year which was unusual. I was a little buzzed by Butterbeer which was also unusual, maybe I was more effected to it because of the potions is was fed then."

Most girls narrowed their eyes. They were very mad at Ronald, Mrs. Weasley and if Dumbledore was still alive. They knew they needed to get their anger under control as they were the only one to stop Harry as they knew Harry was beyond mad especially when he would see Ronald or Mrs. Weasley. Ginny would be the only one to completely stop Harry as they are Ginny's family.

Hermione continued after almost a full minute "one the way back we were a couple of feet behind Katie and Leanne. Suddenly Katie rose in the snowstorm. Even though it was snowing we could hear the scream from our distance before she shrieked and raised another foot before dropping down. Hagrid was barely a few feet behind us and went to grab Katie and carried her to the hospital wing. We heard after maybe 15 to 30 minutes when Professor McGonagall talked to us to hear what has happened. She told us that she was moved to St. Mungo's before she asked our story. She did ask why always we three are involved when something happened. Ronald said what I thought that he was questioning that himself for the last six years."

"Katie had touched a cursed necklace given to her by Malfoy who waited for someone in the girl's lavatory in the Three Broomsticks and Imperiused her and she must have delivered it to Dumbledore as Malfoy got ordered by Tom to find a way for the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts without them knowing and to kill Dumbledore although to get Death Eaters at least Harry said that he heard one of the Death Eaters say that at the end of the year."

Narcissa said "what Harry said is right. I don't know if a Death Eater said that but I knew that my ex-son was ordered to do that after he found out that a vanishing closet was in Hogwarts and its partner was in Borgin and Burkes that is what we looked for in that … shop in the summer."

Hermione smiled and said "we know, well Harry heard if from Malfoy right before Dumbledore was murdered. Thank you, Narcissa, but before Dumbledore's murder we go back to earlier my sixth year."

"As Katie was unable to play Dean Thomas became chaser beside Ginny. As Dean was Ginny's boyfriend it hurt Harry and Harry was very annoyed with Dean certainly as Dean and Ginny were being lovey-dovey and flirting while practising, not only because he loved Ginny like he obviously still do but also as Ginny was his vice-captain like she was in the last game that year as Snape gave Harry detention on that Saturday on purpose. She needed to focus on Quidditch and be lovey-dovey in their own time."

"Anyway Ronald was very nervous for the start of the game and Harry gave Ronald his drink but I managed to saw he had the Felix Felicis in his hand he handed the drink."

Susan gasped and managed to ask "Harry cheated? It is against the law to use Felix Felicis to win games or bets of course. I would never think Harry would do or ever did that."

Hermione smiled and said "let's first talk about the Quidditch match.

"Harry managed to stop it as the match against Slytherin was quickly approaching. With Tom running around the match was more intense than the years before it. Zacharias Smith was the commentator as Lee Jordan had graduated. Zacharias Smith is, of course, a Hufflepuff and a Quidditch player. Smith tried to put the whole Gryffindor team and especially Harry down. He also found Harry an incompetent captain as he chose Ronald and Ginny both Weasley's than are known to be good friends of Harry."

"As they were both playing well and Gryffindor had a lead with 60 to 0 with Ronald had some good saves and Ginny scored four of the six goals. Smith manages to shut up and only talked about the game. What he said was going to bite him in the arse in the game against Gryffindor."

"Harry was almost knocked off his broom by Harper the seeker as Malfoy didn't want to play. Harper on purpose flew against Harry. Harry heard Smith say Harper had seen the snitch. Harry thought he was lying until he saw that instead of Harper stopping he followed something. Harry saw that he was wrong and went after Harper and the Snitch. Harper was why closer and as Harper had taunted Harry before about Ronald and Ginny both being a blood-traitor and he would love showing Ginny her place from being a blood traitor. Harry was angry but he shouted as he was in a large disadvantage how much Malfoy paid him to take his place."

"Harper was angry or at least lost his concentration and couldn't catch the snitch. He kind of fumbled and that was the only thing Harry needed only a few seconds later he was beside Harper and another 10 seconds later he was in front of Harper just behind the snitch. The snitch suddenly starts to do very difficult turns and other flying manoeuvres. Harper almost couldn't follow the first turns. When the snitch went up and down Harper lost it but Harry could still follow the snitch and after almost two minutes he caught the snitch. In the meantime, Gryffindor scored 4 times. In total, we won with 250 to 0."

"I know I said that Smith was going to bite him in the arse in the game against Gryffindor. Well Ginny couldn't wait that long as the moment Harry caught the snitch she raced towards Smith and 'accidentally' crashed into Smith on the commentator's podium without herself hurting too much or hitting on of the teachers. Meanwhile, the team hugged Harry with only Demelza really hugging him while the others gave him a cheering clap on his back in mid-air. Then Ginny came and hugged him. He gave the others a cheering clap on the back when he had his arms free as Demelza was on one side and Ginny on the others while still holding the snitch. Ginny let free when Dean touched her shoulder. It looked like Ginny wanted to slap his hand away but let go as she looked back. I think for a moment she forgot Dean was her boyfriend and that Harry was or something similar."

Luna smile widened but didn't said anything, but told Hermione (, Katie and, Susan) in their mind 'she loved hugging Harry for a reason so she could hug a minute longer without raising suspicion and did hope she was Harry's girlfriend during that moment as was Demelza for a second.'

Hermione gave Katie and Susan a look. They nodded and Hermione decided to continue with the story.

"That night as usual if we won we had a party from the first years to the seventh years almost everybody was having fun. McLaggen wasn't as he wasn't the keeper and I was having a bit of fun but was appalled that Harry used the Felix Felicis. Harry smiled and grabbed the vial. The seal wasn't broken. I said shocked you didn't use it."

"Harry gave his signature smile and said of course not. I only let Ron think I did. Ron is a good keeper he just lacks confidence. I wanted to say also huge jealousy and inferior complex but I couldn't. I didn't know why then I think it was the potions. I just smiled and then Ronald broke my heart. Lavender came suddenly grabbed Ronald and kissed him. It was like my heart broke but I something small in me didn't mind and was only sad Harry had more eyes for Ginny then me. I don't know what was more painful. I think Harry didn't see me as a potential girlfriend and wife."

Luna said "he did Hermione but Harry didn't want to lose your friendship and he thought you were more interested in Ronald and I think Ronald was more interested in you then in Lavender and told Harry that. Knowing Harry he would put aside his happiness for others that I also why he didn't spend much time with Ginny as it also hurt or tried to win Ginny over while she and Dean were having a relationship even when they started to have problems. Ginny was sad as she never stopped thinking about Harry and just hoped that Dean was close enough and could make her happy but I think most of us know that no one can replace Harry. Ginny lost her crush on Harry but started to love the real Harry. I do think that the girls here that don't like Harry think he is close to the boy you really love. That is Neville isn't it?"

The girls that didn't like Harry were all blushing. The girls didn't acknowledge it but the blush was saying enough. How did Luna know that most thought especially as from only one girl it was known. Susan has told the other girls that Hannah loves Neville for a few years from her fifth year at least maybe even earlier.

Hermione continued "I went over 31st October as nothing happened. Harry got the second lesson from Dumbledore. Now fast forward to December. Harry managed to come up with an excuse for every Slug club meeting after the train ride. What I forget is that I was in the Slug Club because of om my good grades …."

Daphne, Su, Susan, Hannah and the Patil twins said in unison "and the brightest witch of our age and generation."

Hermione blushed and continue "I wanted to say and Ginny as she cast the bat bogey hex at Smith on the train ride in September. He was a DA member but Ginny in opposition of Ronald didn't want to say anything about the department of mysteries not even to Dean. Smith didn't stop and kept asking her so she hexed him. Slughorn was with the train and came by just as she cast the hex. She feared she would already get detention. Slughorn was however so impressed with the hex that he invited her to take lunch with him as part of a select group of students he hoped to cultivate and induct into his Slug Club."

Susan said "Smith was a real arse that year even worse than the years before. Maybe that is why he started to look like Ernie Macmillan so also like Malfoy. I think he only joined the DA as the others from our year did although Ernie did it for the same reason and maybe try to impress some of the girls who have a wizengamot seat and doesn't have a sibling so he can have two wives."

Hannah nodded and said, "Susan is right we heard them talk about it when they thought they were alone."

Hermione said "anyway, Harry had no excuse to miss Slughorn's Christmas party Slughorn made sure of it. Harry needed a date to the Christmas party as we could bring someone. I had kind of promised that Ronald could go with me and I also expected it but that was before Lavender kissed him so I was quite miffed at Ronald so I made the rash decision to ask McLaggen. Harry offered as he didn't have a date to go with me but that was two days after I asked McLaggen. I almost kicked myself that I didn't think of it. Maybe it was the potions that made me focus more on Ronald than on Harry. Well, one good thing came out for Harry after all right Luna?"

Luna looked at her ring and nodded. Luna said "Harry asked me to Slughorn's Christmas party as friends. Harry said he liked my dress and I looked good. I felt my heart belong to him more and more. He danced with me a few times well if he wasn't helping Hermione avoiding McLaggen. Neville was also there but he was there as a butler. He shouldn't need to be doing that. I am sure some elves would have been more than happy too although they are probably not as well treated as here."

Hermione said "well during the party Malfoy was grabbed and Harry followed him when Snape took him away as he wanted to crash the party. He heard Snape saying that he swore the unbreakable oath. Snape didn't say what he swore but as everybody knows it Snape killed Dumbledore when Draco couldn't. I wonder why he couldn't according to Harry."

Narcissa said "I think I can answer that. Dumbledore was praised by even the dark lord except that he was getting old. I hoped when I heard that my ex-son was changing but it was just that he was doubting how to kill them and there were things said that he wasn't sure he could master the power to use the killing curse. Do you know what Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and said "no Harry never told me. He said which Death eaters were there and that Snape killed Dumbledore but let Harry go. I didn't figure out …. yet."

Luna said, "that was why he looked troubled when I found him a bit later."

Hermione smiled "yes Luna, but because of you Luna, he had a nice night even after what he witnessed. It was like what you did in Gringotts when Ginny needed to know. For those that weren't there, Harry was afraid and wanted to run as he needed to think. We managed to stop Harry and Luna kept him occupied while we told the story until he told Ginny self that Katie, Luna and, I am also Lady Potter beside her."

"Anyway, Harry felt his love for Luna certainly grow, which make his feelings very conflicted between his love and affection for Ginny and his increased love and affection for Luna. I am happy it worked out even for me and all because of the love we have for Harry."

Hermione had a large smile just like his other wives. The girls that love Harry were conflicted. They didn't want to complicate things, but they asked their selves could they stand to lose Harry and survive?

Remus said Hermione several times before she looked at him. Remus asked, "could you continue again Hermione?"

Hermione said "of course sorry Remus. Well, the day after Slughorns party was Yule break and Harry went with Ronald and Ginny to the Burrow, the Weasley's house."

Bill said "Hermione I prefer if you asked me first if it was okay. It is an extra safety measure so they couldn't just floo in if they say Weasley house, but as your trust them I will trust your judgement. Also, Jacob told a secret so I don't mind for now but I prefer if you ask the next time. Also, I don't mind as my family isn't there at the moment."

Hermione said "sorry Bill but I trust them and so does Harry. They wouldn't betray me and even if they did they could most probably not betray Harry. Not that they can't do it because they can but most are safe because of Harry, one way or another. Right girls?"

Most nodded when Megan said "yes Hermione. I will not voluntarily betray Harry or you as you accept us even…."

The Patil twins immediately agreed and Parvati interrupts Megan. Parvati did as she wants sure to tell the others they were also interested in Harry at least not until Harry accepted or declined them. Silently the Carrow twins also agreed even if their parents demanded it if they could withstand the demand.

Hermione said "while we were at the Burrow as I was also until the 25th and would go home that afternoon as my parents would want to celebrate Christmas with me but until the 24th they had many appointments so I decided to come later that day to still celebrate Christmas but gave them enough time to rest. We had a nice time until I heard about the Burrow. My first thought went to Harry but probably the potions made my mind immediately thought about Ronald before Harry again and Ginny."

"Scrimgeour came by to talk to Harry in the 25th. Harry wanted me and Ginny with him but Mrs. Weasley had Ginny do something and Ronald came in his place. Harry wanted to decline but I managed to change Harry's mind to accept Ronald."

"For many minutes nothing was said until Scrimgeour asked if he could talk to Harry alone. Harry was considering it until I said sure and dragged Ronald away. The moment I was out of the room I wondered why I said it as I needed to be there but I think it was the potions talking, but I also knew if it was important Harry will tell me. Harry went outside with Scrimgeour. Five minutes later Harry came back. Percy was with him and together they left again. Percy everybody can know as Prefect and later head-boy. Penny knows him even better. Percy chose for the ministry and not the family. I hope that after Harry kills Tom Percy will see the light and return to his family after begging on his knees that is."

Bill nodded while everybody else didn't really respond beside Fleur who slowly nodded but only to support her husband Bill.

"On the 25th Remus and Dora were I visit with the Weasley when Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback managed to appear near some tall grass maybe 50 or 60 feet from the front door the moment Remus and Dora were leaving. She managed to get through the wards set up by the ministry, but they probably entered the ground by foot so the wards didn't stop them. The ministry doesn't think of that but as you should know earlier today the manor and goblins do think about it and even have a ward for it."

"Harry and Ginny saw them arrive. Bellatrix used a fire spell. I guessed Friendfyre but she can control it what is very rare and need to be in good control of your magic to do so. Harry went down to take revenge. Bellatrix walked into the large grass. Harry ran our before Remus, or Dora could stop him. According to Harry, there was a way through the fire."

Remus said "sorry to interrupt you Hermione but while Harry told the truth he didn't do it completely. Yes, there was some kind of way to the fire but when he jumped the opening his magic kept the fire from hitting and burning him. I literally saw the fire unable to hit Harry. It was also that why when Dora, Arthur and I tried to follow the fire jumped up to engulf the opening with fire. Of course, Bellatrix could have planned that but she wasn't close by to control the fire like that."

Hermione asked, "why don't you tell it, Remus, you were there."

Remus said "okay. Arthur, Dora and, I tried to extinguish the fire or get the fire under control to make an opening so we could help Harry as he was alone against Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback. The wolf in me fought to get to Harry as I couldn't let him get heard as I see him as part of my pack."

Dora smiled and said "you mean as a cub, your son" before laughing.

Remus turned red and said, "seriously Dora you are supposed to be one my side."

Dora giggled as Remus saw everybody looking and said "okay yes I see him as my cub as my son as firstly I don't have a pack and as Hermione said in Gringotts I am the only father figure he has left. That Harry sees me like that is making me very happy if you do not count the reason is as he lost James and Sirius."

Hermione said, "Remus like I said in Gringotts even if they were still alive you would still be one of his father figures just like when Sirius was still alive."

Remus gave a large smile "I will continue. While Dora, Arthur and, I were trying to get the fire under control Ginny had also run out of the Burrow and managed to get through the fire at the same place as Harry. I didn't see if she had the same as Harry but I doubt it. She sure is strong but we managed to get the fire under control and were at least halfway through extinguishing the fire so she fire was lowering. At least a minute or two later we could get through even though the fire wasn't extinguished completely and found Ginny and Harry in a small opening. Half a minute later we saw two black lines of smoke heading to the Burrow. They went through it and destroyed the Burrow. We managed to save a few things. The clock Molly made about their children and some photobooks and Molly got something out of the kitchen I don't know what."

"Fred and George had just moved the last of their stuff to their apartment and where only there as it was the 25th and planned to celebrate Christmas. I went home earlier the same day. Ron wasn't asleep yet so he could also safely leave. The next days, until the Burrow was rebuilding with new wards the Weasley's with Harry beside Bill, Fleur, the twins, Percy and Charlie, moved to a safe house. Dumbledore was away but Minerva or like you would say Professor McGonagall had a safe house only she knew off even Dumbledore did. It was another safety measure we used in the first war that some safe houses only one or maybe two persons knew about so if one was captured not all our safe houses would be exposed that weren't under the Fidilius Charm."

Hermione continued "Harry got another lesson from Dumbledore and he needed to obtain something from Slughorn so Dumbledore asked Harry to get it as only he could. Harry needed to get himself 'collected'."

"Fast forward to March 1st Harry had gotten chocolate from Romilda Vane with love potions keyed into her. She gave it the day before Slughorn's party, but as I told him a couple of days before that many girls will try something and the whole school will look who the Chosen One chose. He made a prat remark that he is the Chosen One. He apologized immediately but that is not important although he probably is it and I don't only mean to defeat Tom. Harry forgot to throw the chocolate away. Ronald birthday is March 1st. He got a lot of presents if I must believe Harry although some were probably because the department of mysteries he played to be the hero beside or in place of Harry. as I don't know what happened I can't deny that but knowing Ron he wasn't."

Luna said "he wasn't. It was all Harry and Neville."

Hermione nodded as she also thought that. "Anyway, Ronald saw the candy and started to eat. In the evening he had eaten everything already. He found the Chocolate Cauldrons with the love potion. According to Harry he probably got it out of his trunk as he put them deep away in his trunk but Harry left it on his bed. Harry tried to get the thing he needed from Slughorn earlier that day but he couldn't so it was possible he needed something out of his trunk and put the candy on his bed. Harry didn't succeed. I thought that Ronald searched Harry's trunk while he had no right. I immediately thought that 'my Ronald' wouldn't do that so Harry was probably at fault. It was, of course, the potions. Love potions get stronger the longer you do not use them. I don't know until now what really happened. By March the love potions were incredibility strong. Harry brought Ronald to Slughorn."

"Ronald was feeling like he couldn't live without Romilda. Harry went to Slughorn to ask if Slughorn could make the antidote. Slughorn said Harry could but Harry wanted to ask him as he was merely a student. As Harry used the old book with spells and rewritten recipes he was the best from the class. Harry said that this would require a practised hand. Ronald hugged Slughorn so Slughorn thought that Harry was right. Slughorn probably had an antidote ready or always have some ready. He is in a magical school after all."

"He gave it to Ronald and he drank it. Ronald was quickly getting back to himself. Ronald asked what happened and Slughorn told him it was a love potion, a rather strong one. Slughorn wanted to give Ronald a-pick-me-up as Slughorn said. He offered them different kind of drinks. Slughorn chose mead that he actually had for other intentions, but thought because of the circumstances it would be a good idea. He poured Ronald, Harry and himself a glass. Ronald couldn't wait and drink it will Harry and Slughorn first toasted. Slughorn said to live when Ronald had already drunk the glass, He fell backwards and started to shake with foam coming out of his mouth."

"Harry urged Slughorn to do something but Slughorn was probably shocked and he didn't understand. Harry went to the box Slughorn got the antidote for the love potions from. He looked through the box. Harry found a bezoar and as he had no other choice he shoved it in Ronald's mouth. Ronald finally breathes after at least half a minute. Ronald said about those girls are going to kill me. Harry smiled when he said that so I slapped his shoulder."

"We went to the hospital wing as Harry brought Ronald there with Slughorn before Slughorn went to get Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore complemented Harry for the use of a bezoar and that Slughorn could be proud. Professor McGonagall found Harry's action heroic and although it was kind of it was the least heroic thing Harry did until then so in my eyes even without the potions it wasn't that heroic but that must not decrease the value of the action."

"Ginny went with us and after 15 minutes Lavender came but Ronald started to mumble some words. He said mumbled my name in front of Lavender that kind of stopped their relationship. Dumbledore commented on how to be young again and to feel love's keen sting. Dumbledore said we could better let Ronald rest. We went to leave but I heard Ginny saying to Harry it was about time we got together. I loved it but it also hurt. Ginny promised she didn't know about the potions and I believe her."

Remus said, "I do to Hermione and does Bill, but if you are doubtful you can ask Harry to use his title as Lord Potter and as she is Lady Potter she is bound to answer truthfully is he request it as he did to Bellatrix and the day we came here when you were in the library."

Hermione remembered and blushed. She continued "thank you, Remus. Let's continue."

"The next Quidditch match was one week after Ronald was poisoned. McLaggen was pressing Harry to allow him to fill Ronald's poison as Ronald would most likely not be ready for the match against Hufflepuff and he wasn't. Luna was commentating that match as Smith beside being the commentator also a player. I must honestly say Luna was the funniest commentator I ever heard. We lost the match only because of McLaggen. McLaggen was a keeper but forcibly grabbed a beater bat from Jimmy Peakes to show him how to hit one of the Hufflepuff chasers that were heading towards them to score as he had the Quaffle."

"McLaggen missed when Ginny managed to steal the Quaffle from that player. Harry flew to McLaggen to give the beater bat back to Jimmy Peakes. Harry went to grab the beater but McLaggen wouldn't let him and the struggle made the beater bat hit Harry in the head. He fell off his broom but our beaters Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote managed to catch Harry. Harry was still small for his age so a few years younger students could catch him. The Firebolt had some special features so the firebolt fell but was became idle about two feet of the ground as it was horizontal when Harry fell off the broom. We lose the match with 320 to 60."

"That night he asked Kreacher and Dobby to follow Malfoy. Dobby wasn't a house-elf for Harry but as he freed Dobby from his bad masters, the Malfoy's sorry Narcissa. Dobby adored and almost hero-worshipped Harry and still does. Dobby even punched Kreacher when Kreacher insulted Harry."

Susan asks "if Harry didn't know he was the heir why did he call for Kreacher?"

Hermione said "I asked him the same when he told me after Dumbledore had died. He said Dumbledore told him that Kreacher could work at Hogwarts so he couldn't tell Tom and the Death Eaters secrets about the order. Harry said that is probably best if Kreacher works at Hogwarts for now. Harry unintentionally gave Dumbledore that permission to let Kreacher work at Hogwarts as Harry didn't know he owned Kreacher."

Hermione didn't like the word owned but there was no other word for it they were slaves. Hermione started to get worked up again but she immediately remembers her promise to talk to the elves when they were awake. As not all were awake yet she would need to wait. She also trusted Harry. He would not keep them if the elves didn't want to, but maybe she needed to find more information about elves.

She noticed that everybody was watching her and decided to continue " almost a half and a week later Dobby and Kreacher came to Harry although Dobby was trying to get to Harry first told Harry Malfoy was using the come and go room, that is what the elves from Hogwarts called the room of requirement although I didn't hear that until later."

"Harry had still managed to get from Slughorn what he needed. It was a memory what he needed. Harry told me around half of April that Dumbledore didn't teach him any spells but the history of Tom and Slughorn had an important memory he needed according to Dumbledore. I suggested using Felix Felicis he hasn't used, yet."

"He drank it and he told he needed to see Hagrid. He had followed COMC as did I, but I needed to follow it on my own time what I did. Hagrid did tell me that he couldn't learn me everything in my spare time so I managed to follow some classes but not all. I wanted to follow to support Hagrid and I want to help the magical creature as I think the ministry isn't handling it well. I thought if I learn more about the creatures I can try to help them. Harry also followed to support Hagrid and liked the class in our third, fourth and fifth year when Hagrid got a bit more confidence after the attack from Buckbeak in our third year that was Malfoy's fault."

"Ronald and I tried to tell Harry he needs to go to Slughorn but he said going to Hagrid feel good. I don't know much only that Aragog the large spider from his second year had died and Hagrid could barely take it away before his children could eat him what is customary for Acromantula. Slughorn managed to take some Acromantula venom before the funeral. Harry told me that Hagrid and Slughorn went to drink in Hagrid's hut but he didn't drink with them and just after Hagrid passed out he managed to voluntary get the memory of Slughorn. Slughorn apologized for what he was going to see and that Harry wouldn't think to a bad about him. Slughorn also said that even Harry had no idea how he was then already and then Tom was already very persuasive."

"He immediately went to Dumbledore. With the memory from Slughorn Dumbledore had certainty what he already suspected and Harry understood it too. Tom had maybe at least seven Horcruxes as Slughorn told how a soul can split. Tom followed Arithmancy as asked about seven being the most magical number if it was possible. Slughorn was appalled by the idea of killing seven people and split the soul seven times. I think it needed to be down by the killing curse as other spells could be used to kill but also to seriously injure and not kill the target will the Killing Curse will if you hit the target on a larger body part then his hand."

"The next day Katie returned. That was the 22nd April but Katie said she didn't remember what happened until she woke up in St. Mungo's a couple of weeks before. She had to have one week of check-ups by Madam Pomfrey, but after that week she was allowed for everything including Quidditch so Harry put Dean back on the bench. He was still practising but the change was small he would start in the last match."

"It was at the beginning of May when Harry sees Malfoy rushing into the second-floor girls' lavatory. Harry sneaks in and hears Malfoy cry and talking with Moaning Myrtle. Draco hears Harry behind him and without a second throw a curse Harry's way. Harry deflects it but Malfoy excepted that and start to throw more curse and every one darker then the one before if I must believe Harry telling the incantation Malfoy used. Harry tried to fire back and managed but Malfoy managed to evade all but one. He deflected it but get pushed back to the wall and hit the wall hard."

"Malfoy was about to use an unforgivable when a spell came in Harry's mind that you should only use on enemies. It was in the book from the half-blood prince. The curse is Sectumsempra. It was very effective. It made many slashes on Malfoy Myrtle screamed drawing the attention from a professor nearby. It was Snape. He managed to heal Draco many bloody wounds that would certainly kill Malfoy and ordered Harry to stay there. Myrtle was mad at Harry as he didn't have time to visit but Draco has become there throughout the year. Harry apologized and at the end, before Snape came back Myrtle has accepted Myrtle. Myrtle came back to her obsession with Harry as I went with his sometimes to the lavatory the rest of that year to talk to Myrtle. Every time as we entered Harry apologized. The duel was on the 8th of May."

"Two days later was the final match. Snape gave him detention understandably, but he could have given it on Sunday but he especially put the detention on Saturday as it was the last match and it would decide the winner of the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin couldn't win anymore but that wouldn't mind Snape try to keep Harry from winning. He made Ginny captain and seeker meaning that Dean would start."

"Easily said we won, but as Harry wasn't there it isn't important for the story. For those that weren't there, you could everybody else that was there for the story of the match. Later that evening near curfew Harry finally came back. Snape was cruel with the detention. He needed to clean all the cauldrons from potions class, but also that Snape and Slughorn had used. Order all the potions supplies from Snape, clean the storage room and personal storage room and the potions classroom, the DADA classroom and, Snape's office. Harry even missed diner. He didn't hear a party from the outside so he was afraid we lost or at least didn't get enough points to win. The Fat Lady said you will see. She opened after the password and Harry was bombarded with sound. We won with enough points. We won with 450 to 140. The difference was 310 and with 300 we won the Quidditch Cup."

"We were having a party like we mostly do if we win with butterbeer, firewhiskey, some food and, many candies. Even with the twins gone not all the candy was safe to eat as more than a couple found out. Harry was celebrated as he was still the captain. I wanted to hug him and celebrate with him but before I could reach him Ginny ran towards him. She jumped in Harry's arms and even for a few seconds had her legs around Harry's waist and kissed him. Almost immediately Ginny let her legs fall and when she stopped snogging with Harry she had a large smile but also blushed. That was the day Harry and Ginny started their relationship. I managed to talk to Ronald to accepted it mostly by use if your sister needs to be with someone that with your best mate was the best option. I knew Harry's was Ronald best mate although in Harry's eyes Neville was his best mate."

"Harry had begged Dumbledore to join him if he was going to get a Horcrux. Dumbledore agreed if Harry listened to what he said even if he needed to let Dumbledore behind. Harry would never do that but agreed. What you need to know is that Dumbledore was dying. He had found another Horcrux. It was a ring and it had a very strong curse if you wear it. Snape managed to contain the curse in Dumbledore's right hand. It would kill Dumbledore within the next weeks if not day. The moment he wore the ring that summer before he destroyed it his faith was sealed."

"That night was the 30th of June. He said to me to try to get as much of the DA to get together and help the professor's patrol the castle as he and Dumbledore were gone. Not many showed up. Many probably didn't have the coin anymore or didn't look at it. Gryffindors came but from the other houses, only Luna and Su came although Su only came as Luna left the Ravenclaw Common Room right before curfew. I suspected Susan with Hannah or Megan. Not that it matters."

"Harry managed to get a Horcrux but that severely injured Dumbledore by drinking poison that weakened him but also relieving your worst memories around a lake filled with Inferi. You couldn't use the water spell. Dumbledore wanted to drink water. Harry tried to get some water from the lake but that woke up the Inferi. Dumbledore used a fire spell to make them get away and apparate back to Hogwarts on top of the Astronomy Tower. The Horcrux was replaced and we think the one who stole it was Sirius younger brother who was a Death Eater but he stole it as he found that Tom's war was getting out of hand and escalating."

"While they were gone Malfoy managed to get Death Eaters inside the castle through the vanishing closet he had been repairing in the room of requirement. We tried to fight them but we couldn't stop a group from going up to the Astronomy tower. We missed Harry directing us and Neville tried to lead but he was stunned very soon in the fight. Ron tried to lead us but Ginny wouldn't want that so we almost started to fight with each other. I could stop fighting with each other but couldn't lead them as I was overthinking everything. Harry was paralyzed by Dumbledore under his invisibly cloak just under the top floor. He could see what was going on but couldn't stop them. Malfoy was the first one facing Dumbledore Draco Malfoy I mean. His job was to kill Dumbledore and he was stalling. I don't know if Dumbledore tried to stop him or just stalling him as he was dying. I think he wanted Snape to kill him to protect Malfoy not that it matters as he already had the dark mark and what he needed to do means that he is already lost if you ask me. Narcissa?"

Narcissa said "I agree he is lost. I don't think he can be redeemed."

Hermione continued "Snape killed Dumbledore. Harry went after them one of them set Hagrid's hut in fire and Harry helped with putting out before immediately went after the Death Eaters including Malfoy and Snape. He tried to use Sectumsempra but Snape blocked it. Snape said how Harry couldn't use a spell he invented against him as he knew everything about the spell. Snape revealed he was the half-blood prince. Harry is a very good dueller and a fighter but I think seeing Snape kill Dumbledore while he was also involved in his parents and Sirius murder drove Harry over the edge that he forgot everything. One of the Death Eaters wanted to hurt Harry but Snape stopped as Harry is for Tom. Bellatrix was not with the group. Narcissa do you know why?"

Narcissa said, "that was as she was not completely under the dark lord's control at that time and he didn't want to lose her again as if she is under his control a good dueller."

Hermione nodded and said, "I heard you are too."

Narcissa blushed very lightly as she shrugged.

Hermione knew Narcissa wasn't going to say anything and said "on the 3rd July was the funeral and that evening we went home. That was our sixth year."

**4****th**** January 1998, kitchen, Potter Manor**

Tarpy had served some drinks so everyone could process the sixth year. When everyone was done Hermione said "and finally the last sixth months. Fortunately, that easy to say now we got the whole for history. Harry, Ronald and I were looking for Horcruxes belonging to Tom because before we can defeat and kill Tom. Well, Harry can kill Tom we need to make sure he doesn't have another chance to come back. To make sure we aren't caught we have been moving every couple of days. As soon as we left a place I took down the wards. A soon we were in a new place I placed the wards while Harry or Ronald sometimes both set up the wizarding tent we used."

"But first back to 31st July on Harry's birthday, Scrimgeour came again to give us the bequests Dumbledore left us. Ronald got what Dumbledore called the Deluminator. It can absorb light if you need the light to go out. When you are done you can return the light to the previous spot. I could be handy if you don't want to be seen at night but the street lights."

Most girls and some parents look confused and Hermione thinks 'I guess most of the girls and parents need to learn more about the muggle world. At least Isabel was curious about the muggle world.'

Katie thought back 'we can do that Hermione, but not in the coming days as there is so much to tell. We can do it in the coming weeks or maybe after Tom is gone.'

Luna said "I want to know more to the muggle world seems so interesting.'

Hermione thought 'we will Luna but like Katie, we can do it in the coming weeks. Harry would probably want to help as he grew up as a muggle.'

"Harry got the golden snitch he grabbed in his first year and the first match. He should also get the sword of Gryffindor but he didn't get it as according to Rufus Scrimgeour believing it is a historical artefact and public property, which Dumbledore, therefore, had no right to dispose of as he saw fit. Well, it is Harry's birthright to have it as he the heir of Gryffindor. As last I got the book, an original copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a first print."

"On August 1st during the marriage of Bill and Fleur Kingsley sent his Patronus with a message like Harry did only with only his voice not image as Kingsley did. Kingsley said The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. It ensured chaos just seconds before Death Eaters managed to get through the wards again. Harry, Ronald and I managed to apparate out. I thought something like this would happen and packed my bag that has undetectable expansion charm with the tent, clothes, books and everyone else I could get my hands on that could help."

"We apparate to Tottenham Road in the muggle world where we enacted the Taboo for the first time unknowingly. We managed to take out the Death Eaters and modified their memory twice. On for not seeing me and on for not seeing Harry and Ronald. From there we went to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher helped us and went to get Mundugus Fletcher also an Order member. He stole from the house of Black. We wanted most back but the most important was the locket that Kreacher had as it was the real Horcrux that Sirius younger brother stole and tried to destroy. He couldn't destroy it. We managed with thanks to the sword of Gryffindor."

"Umbridge had the locket. On September 2nd we infiltrated the ministry. I even saw how a trail from the Muggle-Born Registration Commission with Umbridge as I impersonated Mafalda Hopkirk. She asked if I was sent by some called Travers and just nodded. Harry was the Auror Albert Runcorn who worked as an investigator of alleged Muggle-borns. In this capacity, he uncovered the falsified family tree. He was in came in the trial room. Ronald was Reginald Cattermole who works in the Magical Maintenance Department. We chose a bad day as Mary Cattermole was his wife and was being persecuted. The Dementors were just waiting to attack her if she was found guilty of stealing magic as Umbridge put it."

"Harry on his way to the Umbridge's office. He saw she used Moody's eye to keep an eye on the workers that were making books on the dangers from Muggleborns. Harry used a prank from the twins that worked well. He saw in Umbridge's office that I was tracked or in other words tried to find me as I knew for sure I wasn't tracked. I was put as a high-risk target. He saw that Mr. Weasley was being tracked and watched. On his way down he came across Mr. Weasley and told he was. Mr. Weasley said it helped to make sure they didn't saw order members if they came. After Arthur left on his floor Ron came in. They had split up as Ron needed to make it stop raining in Yaxley's office. Yaxley is the new Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"In the courtroom, I was waiting for Harry and Ronald. They came and Ronald stand next to her. Harry slowly walked to the side. He let his wand fall in his hand and Umbridge. She asked if something was the matter. Harry said you are lying Dolores and one must not tell lies. He cast _Stupefy_ to stun Umbridge followed by Ronald do the same to Yaxley. Harry took also out the others even if he didn't have his glasses on. When Umbridge was stunned I grabbed the locket but it also made the shield fall as Umbridge Patronus had created it."

"The dementors went after us. Harry managed to close the elevator doors but the Dementors were trying to grab us and started to try to suck our souls but before they were even close to kiss us Harry cast his Patronus and managed to defeat at least two to three dozen dementors by sending back to the courting room. We managed to help a lot of Muggleborns escape as the door to the side blasted open door Harry's powerful Patronus."

"When we reached the atrium our Polyjuice potions stopped working as the hour was just passed. Ronald got kissed by Mary as his Polyjuice still worked as he was the last one to take it a few minutes after Harry and me. He told to leave the country with the children. He changed back will he was kissed and the real Reginald walked in his underwear passed us."

"Ronald's _Stupefy _wasn't that strong apparently as Yaxley quickly came out of the elevator. The first empty elevator as the first two/ three elevator was filled with muggleborns that rushed out before us. Someone managed to recognize Harry what wasn't difficult. The guards that the ministry had that was new went after us. Harry used his posters that were ready to be sent and a diversion and it helped a few seconds. Yaxley tried hit is before the diversion and hit the statue. He walked throw the diversion and hit somewhere that started to close the exits. Harry managed to cast without looking at the disarming charm and hit him but as he did hit him fully he continued to gain on us without his wand. We went to the closest exit that was an Apparition exit."

"We planned to go to Grimmauld Place but I felt Yaxley managed to grab me. When we arrived and he let go I immediately took us to a forest near Dartmoor wherein 1994 the world Quidditch cup was held. I apparated us to the last step on the small stairs to Grimmauld so Yaxley was passed the protections."

"Ronald got splinched and we needed to stay there for a few days. Harry gave me some essence of Dittany. Oh yes, Andromeda, I have some left I will give it to you tomorrow so we can start to stock the hospital wings. What I didn't know until Harry showed me was that Harry grabbed Mad-eye Moody's magical eye and buried it the day we left. He put it under the oldest but strongest tree he could find. He put a large cross on it in green and to lighting bolt on both sides and he managed to get a phoenix with open wings above the cross. I looked at it and it looked really good. I know for certain I couldn't do it better. I think he used _Diffendo _with incredible control to do it."

"We managed to move mostly by me to places I have been with my parents over the following months until Kreacher found us in the Forest of Dean where we destroy the locket after we found the sword of Gryffindor. The locket gave us negative energy and would make us feel it. Mostly Harry probably because of the Horcrux that was in his head. Ron was the first that snapped though even if Harry and I just talked. He went away around the begin of December."

"We went to Godric's Hollow on Christmas eve where Harry wand broke. We went first to the graveyard so for the first time Harry could see his parents grave. I gave him some time and I saw the grave of Ignotus Peverell one of Harry's ancestors."

"After a few minutes, I saw someone staring. I said it to Harry and when we came close she walked away. When we didn't follow she looked back and when we walked to her she continued. It was Nagini, Tom's snake. She had taken control of the body from Bathilda Bagshot. She managed to alert Tom. We managed to get away before Tom could get us although it was a close call and cost Harry his wand although he still has his. His wand is still whole but if only tied together by a threat from the phoenix feather that is his core. It is unable to cast so he used my wand a few days until he found the Black wand that only Lord Black can use as it was specially made. That kind of wands isn't made anymore."

Hermione told the destruction of the locket but not what she saw. Hermione explained that they were searching for Horcruxes and what they had recovered until now and that four of the seven soul parts were gone and two still needed to be found as Tom still had one part in his own body. Harry suspected the Nagini also have a part of Tom in her. So that means that one was still somewhere. Remus remaindered her about the cup, but then Narcissa said that Tom said something about the Ravenclaw diadem maybe he made seven Horcruxes and the eight-part is his soul. Hermione thought about it and thought it a possibility. Su said that the Ravenclaw Diadem was lost for centuries when Luna said that one person knew.

Hermione didn't know who but before a discussion could break out she said "we will discuss this when Harry is awake. He needs to know this and our thoughts maybe he knows more or at least could help us."

Hermione also told most things about Gringotts include the soulbonds. Over Harry went to safe Luna and the things Harry and Ragnok told about. It was not every detail but more about the things that didn't really were personal and told everybody about all the houses Harry has including the abilities and affinities. Most thought the same that his history wasn't speaking in his favour. Hermione told that the girls in Gringotts thought the same.

Hermione said "we will ask Harry after he rested so at the soonest it will be tomorrow. I am going to see if Harry is awake as he needs a nourishment potion if he doesn't need another potion."

**4****th**** January 1998, Kitchen, Potter Manor**

Daphne and Tracey came back and told that Harry had woken up. They also told that Hermione, Susan and Astoria brought Harry to his room. He also told the others that Harry needed a dreamless sleep potion so that meant he wouldn't take a nourishment potion today. Luna was brought to her room and Gabby went to her room to meditate.

They expected the other girls soon back or in Hermione's case most probably in the Library. Daphne and Tracey were discussing if Astoria calling for Dobby was a good idea as Hermione wanted him to rest, but they knew it was probably a reflex as she called for Dobby the last few days and none of the others. Dobby was at least happy to do something for her.

**Finally, I am done. The last six months were very short and not much had happened after the ministry and Godric's Hollow. I will not tell what happened during the Horcrux and Gringotts as that is where the story started. From now on the story will progress again. Like I said before I needed to do this mostly for me (and some changes I put in the canon). **

**In the next chapter Bellatrix wakes up and how will she react? What happens more? Well just wait and see.**

**Please read and review. PM's are also appreciated and will be sooner answered that reviews.**


	34. Bella wakes up, Bella's actions, Buckbea

**Chapter 34 Bella wakes up, Bella's actions, Buckbeak and Luna tells**

**5****th**** January 1998, Potter Manor**

It was early when Harry woke up. The sun was barely up but Harry was well rested but felt that he was still suffered from magical exhausting. He felt it but he was feeling better than yesterday evening. It was true he still felt sore around the wounds but that was hardly new for Harry. He decided to take a shower. Since he came here his shower became a little bit longer every time which he hardly noticed.

After his shower, he dressed and went downstairs with the sword disillusioned on his back and the Lord Black belt barely visible around his waist. When he reached the first floor he feels somebody close by. He turns to the feeling and sees Bellatrix looking curiously around. Harry said, "good morning Bellatrix."

Bellatrix jumps up as she didn't notice that somebody was awake this early. Bellatrix sees Harry and said, "well hello there mister."

Bellatrix walks slowly towards Harry. As she is younger she a few inches smaller than Harry certainly as Harry grew almost two and a half inches due to the nourishment potions. Harry noticed the look in her eyes as saw Susan looking at him like that sometimes. He doesn't know what that look exactly meant but he knew it was going to cause trouble.

Bellatrix keeps advancing. She walks seductively towards Harry. With the way she walks Harry tries to back away until he hit the wall. Bellatrix said, "as you know my name is Bellatrix but you can call me Bella."

Harry didn't know what to say. Bellatrix closes in and pushes herself against Harry. Bellatrix asked seductively "so Mister Hot Stuff what can Bella do for you?"

Harry managed to say while slightly panicking "you don't have to do anything Bellatrix…."

Bella pushed herself even closer to Harry if that was possible and said " tut, tut, tut nothing about Bellatrix as I said you can call me Bella handsome. So what can Bella do for you?"

Harry said, "you don't have to do anything."

Bellatrix said "come on Bella would do anything you want. Let Bella take care of you."

Bella put her hand on Harry's chest and start to rub his chest. She said "you look tense why don't you come with me handsome. I can help you relax. What can I call you handsome?"

Harry said, "I am Harry …."

Bellatrix interrupts Harry "well Harry just follow me. Let Bella help you relax and have some fun"

Bellatrix pushes herself against Harry. She has one hand on the wall. The other hand grabs Harry's hand and start to guide his hand. She looks up and Harry becomes even more tense and nervous.

Harry tries to say "uh Bellatrix could you let me pass."

Bellatrix says "ahhh Harry why don't you come to play with Bella. I am sure to help you relax."

As Harry has started panicking the moment Bellatrix looks at him like Susan did multiple times his Occlumency had fallen. Just seconds before Bellatrix put Harry's hand on her breast they suddenly heard a shout "Bellatrix Black get away from Harry."

Harry and Bellatrix look and see a very angry Hermione, Katie, Luna and Susan. Hermione said, "Katie get Narcissa."

Katie nodded and immediately started to go to Narcissa's room. Bellatrix said "what do you want? Harry and I were just planning to go somewhere a bit more private to get to know each other better and let me help him relax."

Harry said immediately almost pleading to Hermione "Hermione I wasn't planning on doing that please you ….."

Luna interrupts Harry and said "don't worry Harry we know you didn't. We didn't need the Nargles for that my love. We know you wouldn't do that."

Luna thought to herself without letting the others know 'I am a bit mad at Hermione that she keeps resisting. I hope Harry would do something Bellatrix claims he wanted to with her soon to one of his wives including me of course ….. oh and not forget his Veela mate Gabby, but still, Hermione should be first before Katie, Susan, Gabby or I can't resist anymore especially Gabby as her Veela is also having a hard time with her mate being so close but no do anything. Her Veela would eventually break through unless Harry gets together with Gabby and make her Veela a creature of love and not lust. Like Fleur and Appoline Veela's are creatures of love.'

Bellatrix noticed my love and said "who are you girl to say that this handsome guy is with you. He should have a real witch."

Luna gave a menacing and innocent smile at the same time and said "I am Luna Pandora Potter neé Lovegood. Madam Black let go of Harry."

Bellatrix looked at Harry and said "well Mister Potter why don't you dump her and I can show what a real woman is like. It is no wonder your father chose my aunt (cousin) several times removed Dorea Black as his wife so now I can show you why. All you need to do is dump that little girl."

Harry said flatly with restrained anger "no."

Luna smile grew when Bellatrix saw that she focused on Hermione "and you are?"

Hermione said, "I am Hermione Jean Potter neé Granger."

Bellatrix said "Granger? There is no family with Granger so that means you are a muggleborn. Well, Mister Potter dump her and I can show you how a real witch serves her wizard….. wait you got two wives? Oh, you are the last of your line or at least by far the oldest. Well just make me your first wife and I will keep them in line to make sure we have enough alone time."

Harry angrily said "no" with small waves of magic coming of Harry.

Susan was getting mad as she noticed the look as she had that look also quite a few times in her eyes especially the last three years (since her fourth year) when she saw or talked about Harry. It had only increased the look when she looked at Harry with mature thought in her head with was filling her head more and more.

Bellatrix said "and what about you?" to Susan.

Susan said, "I am Susan Amelia Bones and Harry is my Lord Bones."

Bellatrix said, "why don't you drop the Bones name and just stay a Potter and let me guide your wives into line."

Harry almost growled angrily with "no" but Bellatrix shivered as Harry not only showed his resolve but also his magic. His magic flared up again more than it already was and Bellatrix felt it from very close by. She could barely hold her orgasm back which required a lot of willpower and concentration. Before Bellatrix could say anything Katie had returned with a sleepy-looking Narcissa. It almost made her lose her concentration.

Narcissa said "Bella?"

Bellatrix started to focus on Narcissa and asked questioningly "Cissy?"

Narcissa said, "yes Bella it is me, Cissy."

Bellatrix asked amazed "how can you look old. You should be not older than 9?"

Narcissa saw an angry Hermione, Luna, Susan and saw Katie getting mad. Narcissa asked, "Harry does she know?"

Harry looks confused. Narcissa just said the word "before?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't tell Bellatrix also because he didn't have time to look through the memories in the pensive. That is partly because of all the things that have happened and he didn't know if the pensive was somewhere inside the manor. He should ask Hermione. The last time he saw it was when it was carried into the hospital wing after Bellatrix's ritual.

Narcissa said, "if you don't mind Harry I will tell her most things."

Harry said "please do. I don't know where Andromeda now is but maybe she can help. I do want you to tell her about the last few days and even about Sirius."

Narcissa paled a bit when he said Sirius but as he was her head of House and had forgiven Bellatrix she would do that.

Harry said "girls I am sorry if I woke you up. I didn't notice I had slipped until I saw you here and I heard your thoughts after Bellatrix asked who you was Luna."

Hermione said "I don't matter Harry. I was already awake and Luna and Katie woke up pretty fast when we felt your panic."

Luna said "Katie and I dressed as quickly as we could to join Hermione. Just when we left our room Susan came out of her room next to us, but she was very quiet to not wake Hannah, Megan and Sally-Ann up."

Susan nodded as did Katie.

Harry said "okay. Do you want to go to sleep again or join me downstairs to get breakfast."

They all joined Harry to go and get breakfast that Tarpy happily made. They did it so Harry had some time with them without the other girls as they didn't mind each other but until Harry would accept the other girls or not although they know he would. Until that time they would like to be with Harry even with the other wives (and soul bonded) not the girls that like him but didn't have a marriage contract or otherwise although Su, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria weren't there at the moment.

**5****th**** January 1998, living room, Potter Manor**

Harry decided to take a seat in the living room before planning what to do today. He was thinking about reading the letters that were left him, but could he handle it. He had very hard mentally, physically and emotionally days. Maybe he needed a day to just relax before the war will come back to the forefront of daily life.

Harry had walked in just taken a seat when he heard a loud voice screaming "Harry James Potter."

Harry jumps up and looks at the point where the sound came from and see a large painting above the fireplace. He wondered how he could have missed it but thought that he was probably too preoccupied about what could be in the letter he didn't notice it.

Harry sees his grandmother and said, "good morning Mamgu and I suspect the other previous Potters."

Dorea glare at Harry and said, "why didn't you tell us the most important things we needed to learn from your wives and when would you tell us you have multiple wives?"

Harry didn't know what to say when Hermione entered the room with Luna. Hermione said, "Dorea Harry didn't plan for this."

Dorea liked the wives but that doesn't mean Harry was off the hook. Charlus tried not to laugh because even if he has died it doesn't mean that Dorea couldn't 'punish' him. All the Potter painting was painted with their wand that can be used inside the paintings.

Harry said "I am sorry Mamgu. But what do you mean with the most important things? Also, how do you know if have more than one wife, that said why is the painting here I am sure it wasn't here last time?"

Hermione said, "yesterday when you were asleep I told them about our years in Hogwarts and the last six months so I kind of came up that I am one of your wives, Luna, Katie and Ginny, but also told them about the marriage contracts."

Harry thought 'for so far the quiet day!'

He heard Luna said 'we can still get a quiet day Harry, maybe Katie and Hermione could help you. They deserve their alone time with you too. I would love to again but it would be unfair and the Nargles tell me my father wakes up today and I want to be present for that.'

Harry said "okay Luna I see you later. Please let me know when your father has woken up."

Luna smiled walked towards him gave him a good snog before almost skipping off towards the stair to go to the hospital wing with a very happy smile. Hermione gave a smile as even though Luna snogged Harry she didn't feel any pain and was almost happy for Harry and Luna. Although she didn't mind that doesn't mean she would snog him to.

Hermione almost dragged Harry to the closest comfy chair as he sat on a couch before, she pushed him in her seat before she sat down in his lap. She immediately started to snog him and for the next few minutes the war was gone and the only thing that matters were them.

When they stopped snogging as they needed air and someone was calling their name Hermione was shocked. She never did this before even though she could for the last few days. She was daydreaming about sleeping in Harry's arms tonight while Harry was talking with someone. She was close to breaking.

She tried to focus on the person Harry was talking about but couldn't. She jumped up when she sees her father and mother walking in. She almost fell of Harry as he had one arm around her stomach although it was loosely.

Emma smiled and Dan had a neutral face. Dan was actually very happy for his daughter but as a father, he couldn't show it at least not yet. Harry noticed Hermione jumping up. He was talking with Mamgu and Charlus as the others were still asleep of spending their time in the other large paintings, their own paintings or one of the other paintings from a Potter.

Harry said, "I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Emma smiled and said "no worries Harry. Hermione told everyone the story and we knew most. It is not ideal in our eyes but everyone can see that you really love Hermione but also the other girls. We weren't sure when we first saw it but we did saw Hermione's smile while she was in your lap not forgetting dinner two days ago. The smile Luna we were sure she had a great time and she loves you. The smile on your face showed the same just as you had before you saw us."

Harry didn't know how to respond. Hermione wanted to step away when Emma said "no Hermione. We accept it so if you want to sit in your husband's lap it is okay but please don't go any further then the occasional snog. We don't want to see more."

Hermione smile makes Emma and Dan happy for her as she immediately sat in Harry's lap again. She liked it as she never did it before well she did very short in Gringotts but she couldn't remember the feeling. Now she could and she loved the feeling. She thought 'how could I ever lived without this.'

She hoped nobody heard her but as nobody said anything she hoped she was right. However, she wasn't sure Katie and Susan had heard her. They didn't want to surprise her so they didn't say anything but as they sat next to each other they just smiled to each other, they heard Hermione's thought. Luna was too preoccupied looking at her father and talking with Andromeda to notice what Hermione said while Ginny was too far away to hear her.

Slowly the living room filled up while Hermione stayed in his lap Harry was answering some questions from Dorea, Charlus and other Potters that entered the painting. Harry also answered some of the questions the other people in the manor asked. Astoria was happy for Hermione when she walking in. She wanted to feel close to Harry again as wanted Daphne although she didn't admit it. Tracey was envious as she wanted to feel being in his lap and be hugged by him for years especially when she heard she was betrothed. She had hoped that Harry would take her as his as not many houses could go against House Potter because House Potter is a very powerful and most noble and most ancient house.

Bellatrix was trying to get Harry to take her as in her mind she was going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange in a few days, but she knew from the manor she was in the manor of someone more wealthy and more powerful than the Lestrange family. There was a clause in the contract that if someone paid a certain price to house Lestrange Bellatrix would marry him instead of Rodolphus Lestrange (if house Lestrange agreed to the price. The price was very high almost three times the dowry).

Narcissa walked into the Living room. Harry saw her and said, "Narcissa how is Bellatrix?"

Narcissa gave a small smile "she is happy she doesn't have to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, but when I said why she was confused as she looked her hand and wanted to see the Lady Lestrange ring until I told her what happened to her also why she looks younger. I brought her to the hospital wing for Andi to give her a calming and sleeping potion as she couldn't understand but she went almost completely mental when I told her she had killed Sirius that she needed another calming potion before I could give her the sleeping potion."

Harry asked, "does Andromeda know when she would wake up?"

Narcissa said, "Andi don't know when but doesn't expect before tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded. Harry suddenly remembered what death had said "Narcissa could you look into getting wand crafting items. Some of us doesn't have their wand while mine is broken. The Lord Black wand is working good for me but not as good like my old wand closely followed by Hermione's wand."

Narcissa said "I could look for that Harry, but I know for a fact that Mi- Luna's wand was still whole when we got her. I don't know if the muggleborn wands are still whole."

Harry asks "do you know where they were kept?"

Narcissa nodded. Harry wanted to stand up but Hermione knew and kept him seated. Hermione said, "no you don't Harry."

Hermione looked at Narcissa and said, "can a house-elf get them?"

Narcissa said, "I think so yes."

Hermione snogged Harry as he almost got her off him. Susan said, "could you think Dobby could get them?"

Narcissa thought and said "I think so. The wands aren't in the dungeon they are in the vault that is under the ground. It was the same vault Lucius kept his dark artefacts and his Death eater Clothing until the Dark Lord returned and took residence in Malfoy Manor."

Katie asked, "can a house-elf enter it?"

Narcissa nodded and said "yes they can take the wands but not get them out of the box or container they are in. I could never open the container I also don't know how to do it."

Katie said "Dobby?"

Dobby popped while bowing and said, "what can Dobby do for Lady Katie?"

Katie said, "Dobby can you do something for us?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically almost as much as he did when Harry asked him something.

Katie said "Dobby according to Narcissa there is a vault under the ground of Malfoy Manor. Do you know where it is?"

Dobby nodded. Katie said, "can you enter?"

Dobby shook his head and said, "but Dobby was forbidden to enter."

Susan said, "Dobby now you are allowed to enter."

Dobby looked at Harry as even though Susan can allow it he would not want to disappoint Harry. They saw Dobby looking at Harry that was being snogged by Hermione they tried to stop them. When after a few minutes Harry and Hermione were still snogging the others tried to get their attention or at least Harry's.

Susan whispered something to some of the girls and they stood up Susan went behind Harry and whispered in Hermione's ear don't hog him, Hermione. Reluctantly Hermione stopped snogging Harry and before in order Susan, Katie, Astoria, Su, Daphne and Tracey snogged Harry briefly. Harry had a large smile. Hermione saw still the others looking and Dobby starring at them or better said, Harry. Hermione felt Harry kissing her next on her neck and said "Harry stop…. Harry."

Harry stopped and said, "sorry Hermione."

Hermione hugged him and said "it doesn't matter Harry. I should be sorry I snogged you while all the others were here."

Astoria said "Harry why did you continue kissing us now when I took Hermione's place in Gringotts you stopped and opened your eyes. Didn't you notice the difference?"

Harry shrugged and said "I did, but I couldn't think except for one thing well two actually. One that I liked the kisses and the other was you are my other girls and are okay with it maybe not like it but okay with it."

The girls that kissed him smiled. Harry heard in his mind Luna saying 'Harry I want my snog for today too at least as long as Hermione.'

Harry thought back 'I will see what I can do my little moon.' Harry just felt Luna smile that made him also happy.

Susan said "Harry we needed to get your attention because of two things. Most of the other girls and adults became uncomfortable as you were sucking each other's face. Almost like a dementor as I, unfortunately, saw it once when I was with Auntie on her work when he sucked someone's soul out, it was the one and only time as the years after I didn't want to."

"The second is Narcissa knew where the wands are and Dobby also knows. Dobby wasn't allowed in the vault. I permitted him but he wanted your approval right Dobby?"

Dobby looked at the ground and nodded. Dobby said "Dobby is sorry to not listen to Lady Susan immediately Master Harry. Dobby will punish himself when Dobby comes back…."

Harry sighs interrupt Dobby and Harry said "Dobby you will not punish yourself without order. That order we will never give. If you think you did something wrong just talk to us. I do wonder why you don't listen to Susan?"

Dobby said "Dobby has not listened to Master Harry when the assassin was here. Dobby opened the door as the Ladies Potter, Lady Susan, future Lady Black Lady Astoria and Miss Gabby were begging Dobby. Dobby disobeyed Master Harry and Dobby is sorry."

Harry said, "I am happy you did Dobby or I would probably have died, but I do wonder why you did open the door."

Dobby looked up and saw a small smiling Harry. Dobby stood up and said "Dobby felt Master Harry hurt and dying. Dobby knew Dobby shouldn't open for an emergency but thought this was and Lady Hermione said it was an emergency for Master Harry."

Harry said while still seated "you did good Dobby. Now as Susan said I allow you to go the vault."

Narcissa said "Dobby make sure you don't touch the box or container. If an elf touches it Lucius will know as long as the box or container is inside the Manor. Be careful I don't think Lucius put some defences on it but I am not sure."

Harry said "okay Dobby bring it here but be careful I don't want you to be hurt. Don't touch it as Narcissa thinks it will alert Lucy."

Dobby bowed while saying "of course Master Harry" and popped out.

Less than three minutes Dobby came back with a container. Dobby put it on the table.

Harry asks "Dobby did someone noticed you? Also, I am right Tom hasn't returned yet?"

Dobby said "Dobby doesn't think so Master. The Dark Lord hasn't returned yet."

Harry said "thank you Dobby. You can return with what you were doing."

Harry let go of Hermione and asks "Hermione would you mind take a seat on the couch or another chair."

Hermione nodded but you could see she was a bit sad. When Hermione saw Harry needed her out of his lap so he could take the container she was a bit happier as she was not asked to get out of his lap so another girl could take her place although some of the girls did have the right. Harry bend forward to grab it when Remus said "Harry wait" just a second before he would touch the container.

Remus grabbed his wand and start to cast it on the container. After almost 5 minutes Remus said "I think we need to leave it untouched for now. I am sure any tracking charms are gone now as there was one tracking charm, but I could stop the tracking charm from telling the last position as it would only activate if someone with magic touched it. I need to examine the container to remove all kind of charms, hexes and curses but I need time for that. I think maybe a day or two maybe three but it could take longer if there are many defences on it or not."

Harry nodded and sat back up in his chair.

Suddenly Tarpy pops in and said, "Master Harry Tarpy is sorry to interrupt Master but the Hippogriff outside is getting impatience."

Hermione said, "that is right we must thank Buckbeak Harry he saved you after all."

Harry nodded and stood up followed by everybody else.

**5****th**** January 1998, Potter grounds**

Harry walks outside followed by everybody else than those who are in the hospital wing including Andi who was tending to there care and Luna that was waiting for her father to wake up.

Harry was the first one outside and see nine hippogriffs. Eight of them were watching the closest Hippogriff that is Buckbeak near the entrance. Buckbeak shrieks and walks to Harry. Less then three foot away Buckbeak stops. Harry bows while keeping his eyes locked with Buckbeak but barely a second later Buckbeak also bowed. It was hard to tell who bowed first. The one who had followed care of magical creature or had experience with Hippogriffs were shocked. It was very rare for a Hippogriff to bow that fast maybe even before Harry did it but then again it was Harry and they have all experienced him these last few days.

Harry stood back up and walks to Buckbeak. Buckbeak looks happy to see him. Harry pets him and Buckbeak shrieks happily. Buckbeak shrieks something back and the other Hippogriff bow towards Harry. Harry bowed back and they were now swarming Harry all wanting the be pat by their Alpha's approval and friend. Harry barely manages until Buckbeak shrieks again and all the hippogriff retreat. Harry said, "thank you Buckbeak for saving me and for calling them back."

Buckbeak shrieks what sounded like he was happy for the thanks but also happy that Harry survived. Harry said "Buckbeak I am still suffering a bit from magical exhaustion so I am going back inside. I hope you don't mind. You and your herd can stay here as long as you want. You are free to roam around the grounds but please stay inside the wards, of course, you can also fly. I would prefer that you don't get in the vegetable garden or rose garden. I don't think Mipsy, Tarby or Tarpy would like that not mentioning Wissy."

Buckbeak nodded and shrieks something to the others. Harry knew he accepted. Harry pat Buckbeak and said "thank you Buckbeak and I want to thank your herd again. You really saved my life. I will come to you when I am fully recovered and maybe we can find a place for you where you can stay at night if it is raining or snowing. Fortunately, that hasn't happened yet but I would probably not take long as it is winter after all."

Buckbeak nodded and wanted to be pat one more time before going somewhere else on the ground. Harry pat him and decided to pat the others to before going back inside.

**5****th**** January 1998, Entrance Hall, Potter Manor**

Harry walks inside and said "goblin guards I want to thank you for the danger you put yourself in yesterday. I also want to thank you for not attacking the Hippogriff while I was recovering."

The Goblin guards bowed and appreciate the comment from Harry. Harry said "Tarpy."

Tarpy pops in while bowing and asked: "what can Tarpy do for Master Harry?"

Harry said "Tarpy can you make sure that the Hippogriffs get something to eat. I don't know what they eat besides Ferrets but maybe one of the other elves know. Hermione do you?"

Hermione immediately went in lecture mode and said "Hippogriffs are carnivorous and are extremely dangerous until tamed, which should only be attempted by a trained witch or wizard. The diet of the Hippogriff consisted mainly of insects, birds, and small mammals such as ferrets. They would sometimes paw at the ground for worms if no other food was readily available."

Hermione wanted to continue but Harry said 'thank you, Hermione. Tarpy, could you provide insects, birds or small mammals?"

Tarpy thinks for a minute and said: "yes Master Harry Tarpy knows a place where Tarpy can get the food for the Hippogriffs."

Harry smiled and said, "that is great Tarpy if you take care of it for the next few days maybe we can find a more permanent solution so we don't need to buy it after that."

Tarpy bowed and said "Tarpy will do this for Master Harry. If Master Harry finds it agreeable Tarpy will to it twice every day until ordered otherwise."

Harry looks at Hermione and she agreed meaning it would be enough. Harry said, "that would be great Tarpy."

Tarpy bows and pops out. Harry walks into the living room and the others again followed.

**5****th**** January 1998, Living Room (after dinner), Potter Manor**

Everybody was in the living room except Bellatrix, Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue. Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue were still recovering from the dungeon and Bellatrix are still asleep from the potion. Frank and Alice have chosen a room not far from the hospital wing as did Andromeda. Both rooms contained girls that were asked to move and without problem they agreed.

Luna had returned just before dinner. He father had woken up and was afraid he was also captured. Luna has told him what has happened. He always believed her. He knew his daughter likes if not love Harry Potter. He didn't believe her until she showed the Lady Potter ring. The Lovegood's are purebloods and like every pureblood, they knew most of the important house crests. He looked and unmistakeably saw the Potter crest. Luna went over the most important things especially about the Black sisters that were here but were no threat, but also to be very respectful against the goblins guards.

Most of the portrait above the fireplace was filled again. Dorea asked, "Luna and Remus could you please tell us was you didn't yesterday?"

Harry look surprised Hermione said she told them everything. Luna said, "of course Dorea."

Luna said to Harry "don't worry Harry it is what already told you what happened in the department of mysteries after we got split up. But there are some things I didn't tell you but it isn't bad certainly not anymore. Remus said he would tell us about the order of the Phoenix."

Harry relaxed a bit as he already knew most of it and if Luna said something's wasn't bad he would believe her.

Luna said "Well as you all known we got split up because of the Death Eater reinforcements. Ronald, Ginny and I went to the first door we found. It was some kind of office but it wasn't used for a long time as it was very dusty. We managed to hold the Death Eaters outside. There was a door on the other side we used. During the fight, Ronald was hit by a spell that made him look like a drunk. He managed to fire somethings but I never hurt the enemy as missed terribly and after three spells he fell down but not because he was hit. Ginny had her ankle sprained and was having trouble to move, stand or even walk. Ginny was pale and almost in shock."

"I used _Fumos_ to give me some time to get Ronald and Ginny to safety. I grabbed Ronald and put him on his feet. As Ronald also tried to get up I managed. I helped Ginny up and said she needed to hold onto Ronald. I dragged Ronald with me which in turn helped Ginny. Finally, we reached a different room it looked like a room with astronomy items. Just as we entered another door we almost hit Harry and Neville who carried Hermione. As Neville carried you Hermione and as Neville's wand broke he used your wand for the time being."

"We got into the space room and we barely had time to hide you, Ginny and Ronald when the chasing Death Eaters come in. We went into a fight, but we were losing ground we were only with three. Harry cast something that gave us time but I didn't recognize it."

Everybody look at Harry. Harry said "well it wasn't one it was three. One I just somehow knew and the other two were House Black kind of dark curses. One to buy time while hurting them and the other was a dark curse to hurt them what curses are made for. I used to train with Sirius with using the mirror I forget when we went after him in the department of mysteries. I didn't master them or perfected them nor did I wanted to. I managed to make them work enough to give us time to grab you, Ginny and Ronald but not enough to get out of the room."

They wanted to know more but weren't happy Harry could tell. Hermione said, "we can talk about that later Harry James Potter, but first we let Luna tell her story."

Luna smiled and said "Harry told us to go back. Do the same. Neville grabbed you, Hermione, Harry grabbed Ginny and helped her up and I dragged Ron again. Harry asked me to stop them and I send a _Reducto_ in the room hitting the model of Planet Pluto not on purpose. I got hit with a _Diffendo_ curse that hit my shoulder and it hurt a bit. It works however as we got away and the Death Eaters got separated and need to regroup so could we. Unfortunately, they brought many of their fellow Death Easters out of incapacitating spells."

"We got in the entrance room with the many doors. We tried to find the right door that would lead us to the elevator. We waited on Harry to lead us as he was trying to find the right door, but before he could choose we were found by Bellatrix and a few Death Eaters. With the fighting, we got pushed back. We were pushed back into a room."

"We had entered a room with a lot of brains. So I called it the brain room. Neville, Harry and I were trying to barricade the door. I was the first to start as Ronald could still walk. Bellatrix together with a few other Death Eaters managed to breakthrough. We managed to hold ourselves in the room to ambush them. Ronald managed to summon a brain and thrown one brain to one of the Death Eaters. Ronald managed to hit the first Death Eater. The brain made it attack the closest to him before the brain was pushed off and throw to Ronald. It had Ronald in its grip. The one with the brain was lying knock out on the ground. Harry and Neville remained to fire spells while I tried the brain to let go of Ronald. Ginny tried to fire spells but had trouble to aim as she was almost in shock. I managed very quickly as I cut three of the tentacles. The brain let loose and I put the brain back in the place where it came from, a large tank."

"Harry knew we couldn't hold on as every other second another Death Eater joined the fray. I never told you, Harry, I am sorry but I was hit and out of the count. Ginny managed to wake me up. Harry saw that we were losing and made a decision. He ordered Neville and me to take Hermione, Ginny and Ronald and leave him. Neville refused. I tried but even though I was awake I was barely able to figure out where I was."

Everybody turned to Harry and he tried to avoid their eyes. Hermione stood up walked to him and slapped him before sitting in his lap again crying. Hermione managed to say without stuttering "Harry you prat how could you think about that?"

When he didn't answer Hermione grabbed his head to look in her eyes. Astoria and Susan had also walked to Harry and Astoria went to sit on the arm of the chair on the other side of Hermione and grab his arm and Susan was behind him putting her arms over his shoulders while with her hands rubbing his chest.

Harry said, "it was my fault you were there and I knew I could or at least try my best to hold out until you all could make it out of the ministry and hopefully you would be safe."

Hermione said still looking in his eyes "it was our choice, Harry. You didn't force us…."

Harry interrupts Hermione by saying "that doesn't matter if I didn't fell for the trap none of us would be there and none of you would be hurt even more Sirius wouldn't have died. Remus, Dora, Andi and Narcissa I am so sorry that because of my … foolishness Sirius died."

Harry broke down. Astoria, Hermione and Susan grabbing him tight and tried to hug him to make him feel better. When that didn't work Luna, Katie, Su, Tracey, Gabby and Daphne also walked to Harry to somehow make him feel better. A couple of other girls wanted to join them to make Harry feel better but didn't. Harry was almost covered by the girls twice over as girls tried to hug him.

It took a few minutes before Harry started to calm down. Remus asked "girls?"

The girls were reluctant but understand what Remus wanted. They let him go and even need to pull Gabby away and off Harry. Remus pulled Harry up and into a hug.

Remus said "Harry, cub Sirius died protecting you. There was no other way he wanted to die then protecting you and hoped he would take many Death Eaters and hopefully even Tom."

Harry nodded as he knew. Dora with Andromeda and Narcissa who were both helping Dora were right behind Harry. Remus took a step back and Harry was almost pulled in a hug by Narcissa, Andi and Dora at the same time also Dora was gentle with it to make sure her baby wouldn't be hurt.

Luna continued and everyone went back to their seat "Neville and Harry were protecting us with a shield. Neville was still holding a shield but was forced down on to one knee. Harry was still standing keep a shield up. Together with Neville, they were able to keep most curses from hitting us. Hermione was knocked out on the ground. Ginny was unable to hold up a shield. It was a wonder she could wake me up. Ronald was probably hurt by the brain as he was playing with his wand as he didn't know what it did or tried a spell not that it worked. I was still regaining my bearings."

"When I had regained my bearing and could stand without too much problem although I still had the wound from the _Diffendo_ I took to my shoulder. Harry used _Fumos _and one of the spells then instead of all three I guess."

Harry nodded and said, "I didn't have time or the endurance that moment to cast all three."

Most still focussed on Luna but nodded at what Harry said.

Luna continued "thanks to Harry we were able to reach the Death Room with the Archway. We barely managed it though. We each took the same Neville took Hermione. Ginny was in shock and barely awake so Harry needed to carry her in his arms like a bride while Neville took Hermione over his shoulder or on his back. Harry would have carried you like a bride after the potions he will be able to with ease. I was able to drag Ronald along although it was more difficult."

Harry blushed. A couple of girls giggle and parents snickered trying to keep in there laughs as not only Harry but also Hermione, Katie and Susan blushed while Luna, Astoria, Tracey and Gabby just had a large smile and even Daphne and Su had an unrecognizable but clearly happy emotion on their face. You could see their happiness when you look them straight in the eye.

After almost a minute Luna stopped smiling and continued which took the attention off the other girls( and Harry) back on Luna " Harry was the first when he ran through a door. We were all falling. During the fall Harry was able to turn around so when he hit the ground Ginny would still be safe although Harry could be severely hurt. About a foot above the ground we stopped before dropping the last feet with didn't hurt us. Harry and I heard a voice but the others only saw an empty Archway. Harry and I saw something right Harry?"

Harry only nodded what everybody saw. After they saw Harry nodded they refocused on Luna again.

Luna said "what we heard was like voices but Harry already told me he barely understood them. It was the same for me so we heard them and couldn't understand them but we were both sure they were voices. The archway was like a silver veil but still transparent."

"We heard the Death Eaters shouting that they knew where we were. Harry, Neville and I moved to one side so we could protect Hermione, Ronald and Ginny. We managed to stop some and stun them or paralyze them. After almost five minutes we were covered by the black smoke. All of us were grabbed. Harry said he saw Ginny Hermione and I disappear. He said Neville come and ran towards the veil as that would give him the best view in the room. However, before Neville could join him was grabbed by Bellatrix. Hermione was grabbed by Walden MacNair the executor for dangerous creatures from the ministry, Ronald by Dolohov who almost killed Hermione before, Ginny by Rodolphus Lestrange and I was grabbed by Rabastan Lestrange."

"Malfoy appeared in front of Harry and said to give him the Prophecy Harry had managed to keep the Prophecy with him even though he had carried Ginny before. Harry reluctantly stepped forward, but Neville shouted don't Harry. Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus Curse on Neville for a couple of seconds before grabbing him again. I also shouted to not do it. Rabastan Lestrange wanted to cast the Cruciatus Curse on me too but he decided to hit me instead of casting something. I heard him say Cruc before he stopped probably because I am a pureblood not that I care, but I don't know why Bellatrix did."

"Harry was reluctantly getting closer to Malfoy. Malfoy smiled widened even though Harry was trying to think about how to get away as he knew even if he gives them there was no certainty they could leave safely. Suddenly Sirius Black appeared behind Malfoy punching him in the face. To the side, Nymphadora Tonks appeared from the golden smoke followed by Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt and lastly Master Auror Mad-eye Moody."

Dora hard had turned red and said: "Luna if prefer Dora but Lupin or Black is also okay but not my whole name please."

Luna said nothing and Remus whispered something in Dora's ear. Dora nodded and said "forget about Lupin or Black. As we are all related through Harry and his wives it is Dora for all of you including you Luna."

Hermione said "are you sure Dora? I think Lupin or Black is better for now until we really marry Harry and when we become a real family or at least act like one. Maybe those that know you longer can call you how you want. Maybe only Dora for your family and Harry, of course, Tonks … or sorry mean Lupin…. It sounds weird though, but I can understand not using your father's last name."

Hermione looked around and said "I will not elaborate. You can ask her or Andi's tomorrow if you want to unless they want to tell them yourselves. "

Dora said "Hermione I am sure. I can understand some mind find it weird to call me Dora but it will get easier very soon. I promise."

Dan and Emma look surprised as Hermione said they were already married. Susan noticed. They also were very curious what Hermione obviously already knows. They were happy they weren't the only ones as the most in the room look curiously as Dora… Tonks… Black …. Lupin… well, one of those names for the pregnant woman.

Susan said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger I understand Hermione said she was already married so this seems weird what she said?"

Emma nodded and Dan nodded angrily wondered if Hermione had lied completely forgetting about how to call Dora.

Susan said, "it is true Hermione among others is married to Harry in the eyes of magic, Gringotts and the Gringotts goblins or goblins in general even part goblins."

Apolline said "sorry to interrupt but in our eyes, the eyes of the Veela's and if Antione is so kind in the eyes of the magical community of France you are married."

Susan smiled and continued "I will, however, be real in the Britain wizarding world when the ministry accepts it or at least notify the participants that it has happened and the marriage has been accepted but advise to have a marriage ceremony where a ministry official officially marry them, but with Tom controlling the ministry there is the chance everything involving Harry still being alive or living his life will be kept from the general population."

"The other reason Harry didn't get a message as Hermione and the others later is that the place where such notification appears is not being used or staffed. I think that the second reason is the most likely as it will also immediately keeps the information about Harry being alive and living his life a secret. Most wizards especially that would follow Tom don't believe in soulbonds also because that would take possible purebloods and half-bloods away from their heirs and cannot increase their family wealth for the lucky ones that have soulbonds like I have with Harry now and believe me I am happy and a lucky one."

"As the last one of my line because I am female I cannot have more spouses as I can only be pregnant by one wizard at a time. Most pureblood houses especially that believe in the pureblood ideology the Death Eaters believe or follow the believe have their eyes on primary heiress or a family with only daughters to marry their mostly only one male heir to the primary Heiress or the younger daughter and make sure the older sibling be it male or female have an unfortunate accident so the younger sister gets the money and when they are married the husband get access to the money and wizengamot seat if the woman wants it or not, doesn't matter as most pureblood marriage contract from the believers or Tom's followers aren't very kind to the woman. Narcissa I think you can tell from experience."

Narcissa nodded. She didn't want to say anything at least not until she could prepare herself although Bellatrix got a much worse contract and life. Narcissa could praise herself lucky in opposition with Bellatrix although Bellatrix could get a new life maybe she could too as she was still easily of childbearing age (for witches) but first she needs to find a man if she wants a child again. She was unhappy Harry's father was death as Harry was too young for her as he has around the new age Bellatrix has. James would be only a few years younger than her especially as she lost a couple of years. She would be just as a little bit older or as old as James maybe even a bit younger if James still lived. She was at least happy that Lily wasn't mad according to Daphne and Astoria. They have talked to her as Narcissa was also a Slytherin but it seemed Daphne and Astoria's time was much worse than her time in Slytherin. Well overall it was worse but Daphne, Tracey and Astoria could protect themselves while the Carrow Twins were safe because of their family being in Tom's inner circle even if they were in Azkaban until Harry's fifth year. If they hadn't it would have been a horror time.

Katie said, "everybody we were listing to Luna's story."

Luna smile had dropped as she was interrupted again and thought that they had forgotten about her. Harry said, "if everyone quiets down Luna can continue."

Luna got hugged by Katie and Susan before they let her go so she could continue. She really loved her new family (members).

Luna continued "all that arrived went in golden smoke after the Death Eaters except Malfoy. Harry and Sirius fought against Malfoy and I guess Nott in front of the veil. The ones that were grabbed were freed and protected by the order of the Phoenix as all of them were, right? The Nargles tell me."

Remus, Kingsley and Dora nodded.

"The last thing I saw was Harry fighting in front of the veil Ginny getting stunned before I got stunned. Could you tell us what happened to Harry?"

Harry nodded "like Luna said the order had come. Sirius had punched Malfoy knocking him back a couple of feet. Unfortunately, a second before Sirius came in I had given Malfoy the prophecy. The punch made him drop it and break on the ground. Bellatrix throws a spell our way as she was closest and the second last of the Death Eaters that was driven away by an order member from my friends and Ron. Sirius ordered me to get the other members and to get out. I tried to get to Neville as he could help me get the others out."

"I got Neville on his feet. He still had Hermione's wand. I saw Dora grab Luna before putting her down and get Ginny. I was near Hermione when MacNair was drove away and I managed to catch Hermione in my arms. I said to Neville we only need to get Ron before going to Ginny and Luna. We were closing in on Ron when I was suddenly grabbed by MacNair that made me drop Hermione to the floor. I tried to still put her down gently with all my might and somehow she slowly lowered to the ground. He growled something that sounded like I got you now Potter you and your mudblood whore. I am sure she can be of use after the Dark Lord has killed you."

"I felt my anger rise. He had grabbed me by my neck and I felt myself choking. He said one thing I heard clearly as it was the only sound in the room you will you join your mudblood mother soon. It was a pity we couldn't capture her alive as she would have been great entertainment, but your mudblood whore, blood traitor and the blond pureblood can be her replacement. I am sure we can learn them their place at our feet where they belong, but maybe we need to rough them up a bit. I should be fun."

"That made my anger lash out. I also felt my magic I guess rise and suddenly he was a blast against the wall barely a foot next to Neville. He dropped to the ground, but still tried to get his wand. Neville put Hermione's wand to one of the two eyeholes and I stunned him with _Stupefy_."

"Before I could grab Hermione Dolohov cornered us. I saw Moody behind him lying on the ground unconscious. I was sure he didn't die as his eyes were closed and I heard Dolohov screamed _Impedimenta_ just a few second before he cornered us. If he was dead his eyes would have been open. Also, none of the Death Eaters had cast an unforgivable except Bellatrix and that was only once also not the Killing Curse, but Torture Curse. Well, Rabastan tried but I stopped before he could fire the Killing Curse to Hermione."

"Dolohov send _Tarantallegra _at Neville also known as the Dancing Feet Spell. I saw that Dolohov's wand start to spit fire around and a purple spell was thrown my way that hurt Hermione before. I cast _Protego_ to protect me but also Neville as he couldn't protect himself with the Dancing Feet Spell made him barely able to concreate enough to cancel it."

"Just as Dolohov wanted to attack again Sirius slammed into him and started to duel. I cancelled the spell on Neville and fired a Full Body-Bind Curse a Dolohov's back with hitting him. Sirius saw it and immediately ran off to duel Bellatrix that had just blasted Dora unconscious. Dora did manage to battle Bellatrix away from the stunned Luna and Ginny."

"When I reached Ginny and Luna. I _Rennervate _them and looked to find Ron. When I looked around I saw Kingsley was duelling both Rookwood and Rodolphus and Lupin was fighting Goyle Snr. besides of course Sirius duelling Bellatrix. I saw that from our side Dora and Moody were down and from the Death Eaters were Nott, Rabastan apparently as I didn't see Rabastan near Rodolphus and they are always together, but also I saw Avery and Jugson stunned and tied. I saw that Travers and Mulciber had slammed against a wall as they were unconscious with blood coming out of their head beside MacNair I took out with Dolohov slowly after being where I just came from."

"Finally I saw Ron he just sat there looking at the fight while gently moving back and forth with his upper body remaining seated. He wasn't in direct danger but it really looked like he was drunk. Anyway, I said Neville to get him while I was healing some small cuts on Luna and Ginny. I don't know more healing spells then that although I did learn some potions I can make from herbs I can find in woods without too much effort. I managed to find a book about in a muggle library before my fifth year, but I am digressing."

"Neville brought Ron without too much difficultly. Reluctantly I was planning to follow Sirius' order to escape with my friends. Suddenly Malfoy was in front of us as he didn't want to let us escape. He said I may not get the Prophecy so I better get you, Potter. The others are just a bonus, the four blood traitors and you mudblood whore. Before I could react Remus sprung in front of us punched him and said to me to take my friends and leave so we could be safe. We saw a door and just when we were about to leave I saw Bellatrix had escaped Sirius as Sirius was battling Malfoy who somehow escaped Remus and a masked Death Eater near the Archway."

"Before I could control myself I put Ginny down and said Sorry Neville and rushed to Sirius. I just blocked a spell Sirius couldn't and we fought in front of the Archway. It seemed Remus when he lost Malfoy had woke up Dora who was watching over the DA members. Moody was battling again although he was bit slower he still was winning. I saw as Moody was battling slightly in front of us to the side and I needed to look back to make sure I didn't make a big mistake and let the other members of the DA alone. I almost made a fatal mistake to look around and saw Moody and Tonks while Remus was fighting to the other side with a masked Death Eater, but Sirius blocked the spells probably curse thrown at me. Although they would have missed me as I felt them coming and was already ready to evade them. Kingsley was fighting another masked Death Eater."

"I immediately turned around and start to help Sirius battling Malfoy and the masked Death Eater. Oh before I forget I saw Goyle Sr., Rookwood and Rodolphus stunned not far where I saw them fighting before. Also, Rabastan was lying not far from Rodolphus."

"We kept battling together and while we sometimes needed to take a step back we were on the winning hand. I managed to stun the Death Eater and blast him back. Sirius managed to disarm Malfoy and stunned him before tying him up. Bellatrix suddenly appeared at the place where Ginny had been held before. She sends a stunning spell at me or at least it looked like that. Sirius was to slow to block but the spell was aimed to him and he was hit. He fell back into the Veil. I looked at Bellatrix and I swear to Merlin I saw a difference in her than the crazy look she had. She looks almost apologetic and guilty beside looking sad."

"Remus grabbed me as I was almost trying to jump in the Veil to get Sirius back. I stopped struggling and my anger turned to Bellatrix. This time I managed to get Remus off me and went towards Bellatrix. I heard her screaming I killed Sirius Black. It looked some kind of crazy and happy scream almost to mock me, but now that I look back it with a clear mind it was to mock me but also with crazy, disbelieve and sadness. It was like two separate people were using the same voice."

Narcissa immediately said before Harry could continue "Ha- Harry Bella was wracked with guilt the next few days as the mind-controlling was weaker than it should be. She was also very sad as I said before she really liked Sirius as her cousin. She cried for days before she was forced to take the potion again. It seemed the shock of killing Sirius broke the potion as the next potion wasn't done yet, but it should bein if the potion worked until the end as the potion would be done then."

Harry nodded. He said "what I did next I am not proud of but I was mad at her and knew it was all my fault Sirius was dead but also Hermione could have been dead as I didn't saw her wake up, Ginny was very hurt and I did saw your wound Luna as also blamed myself for that. Ron was still a good friend then I didn't know if he would ever be the same again and Neville lost his connection to his father by breaking his father's wand although Frank he is better with his own wand. Much better."

"I managed to catch up with Bellatrix in the atrium from the ministry. I tried to use the Cruciatus Curse….."

Everybody looked shocked. Harry couldn't see it but he knew they would be shocked. He managed to look around and his thought was true everybody was shocked. Nobody could say anything and was at a loss. He knew he blew it. He wanted to be honest but this was probably too much.

He stood up said "Tom tried to persuade me to kill her but I couldn't. I managed to fight him, but I don't remember much. Dumbledore came in a fought him while I was recovering. Tom tried to take over my mind to make Dumbledore kill me. A couple of memories that hurt him as the memories where full with the friendship he couldn't see him, but it drove him out. I don't know if it hurt him much but enough to push him out I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I will stay out of your way. You are all allowed to stay here until Tom kills me and the war ends. I will make sure there will be accommodations in some other part of the world so you all would be safe."

"Remus you can tell them about the order as Sirius told me most about it as you also told me a few things. Like I said I will not bother you anymore. I understand if you want to break off our relationship. Daphne, Su, Astoria and Susan just let me know what the price is and I will pay it to break the marriage contract. Oh… I think I need to say that the curse didn't work and only stunned Bellatrix, but when Tom came she was Rennervated by him almost immediately seconds before we started to fight and she escaped as only Death Eater. Like most now the other were caught. Goodbye, you can leave if you want and I don't blame you."

**5th January 1998, Potter Manor **

Harry walked away knowing when he woke up he has lost everyone he ever cared for like his parents and Sirius were killed because of him. Maybe it would be better to face Tom to end this one and for all. After Tom is gone I can voluntarily walk to the Veil own terms. It is more likely Tom kills me but I would at least be together with my parents and Sirius again if they still love me after what I did, but I could understand if they wouldn't."

Harry was crying. He loved his girls. Harry thought 'my girls well they aren't my girls anymore. My family, I have failed them. First when my parents die then Sirius and then when I cast an unforgivable.'

Harry knew his family while never show there face in the portrait here again and if they would it would command the elves to make my life miserable or to burn their paintings so they wouldn't have to look me darken the Potter Ancestral Manor. I am not worthy of living here. Maybe I should just leave this manor and leave it to Dora and her child with includes Moony, Andi, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Oh …. And Astoria, Daphne, Jacob and Isabel I think.

**5th January 1998, Living Room, Potter Manor**

Everybody looked Harry walking away. They were confused how he could do it but his soulbonded hear Hermione thinking 'I can understand he did it but actually he didn't as it didn't work."

Remus saw his soulbonded stand up ready to after Harry. Remus said "Hermione, Luna, Katie and Susan. I can understand you want to go after Harry, but can I first tell you about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Hermione nodded and the other girls followed her lead.

Remus asked before he starts about the Order of the Phoenix he asked: "does anyone blame Harry for trying to cast an unforgivable on an enemy at the time that killed his only family even though I see him as my own."

Everybody looked at each other when Alice stood up. Most of the girls were narrowing their eyes. Alice saw and said "I am not mad at Harry or anything so please girls don't look at me like that. I wanted to first thank Remus for being there for Harry as I couldn't while I am his godmother and Frank and I couldn't after Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned. I can't understand how they would think Sirius would betray James and Lily. He stayed at James house when he ran away from home. He would rather die than betray James and Lily and you of course Remus, but I digress. I can understand his actions, he did what some only hoped they could do but never had the chance or didn't dare to do it. It maybe wasn't right, but I think most can understand his actions."

Remus said "Sirius would die for you too, Alice. And Frank. Although he would die for Harry, James and Lily more than once if it was possible and for us at least once bit forgetting his family meaning Dora, Andi, Narcissa and Bellatrix."

Remus said, "anyone else that wants to comment on Harry's actions?"

Charlus said "although I do not agree with his actions I will not of ever condemn his for his actions he is and always will be my grandson and a true Potter. Also as his curse didn't work mean he didn't want to so it was just a spur of the moment thing. I can hardly blame him for that."

Dorea giggled and say "you can say that again."

Everybody looked at her and she said "Charlus like all the Potter before him and as I can see after him like our son and our grandson are quite impulsive. I remember when Charlus went to…."

Charlus had put his hand over Dorea's mouth and said "no is not the time. Well I think never is but she is right. Potter's are real Gryffindor as Sirius was. We are quite impulsive or act without a plan and in that case, we act mostly on the spur of the moment so I don't blame him even if the curse worked."

Jacob stood up and said "I don't blame Harry at all. He didn't want to hurt others even Bellatrix as the curse would have worked otherwise and even in Malfoy Manor he didn't want to kill the Death Eaters but had no other choice. Harry is not bad or worse like the Death Eater. I still trust Harry with my life and will try to help him if he wants my help. I think most agree that Harry is a good wizard and then I don't mean his skills with are also very good."

Everybody nodded especially his daughters. His wife was proud when he saw her smile. Isabel will have snogged him senseless and go a lot further if they were alone what they would be in their room. It was going to be a fun night for Jacob and Isabel. Everybody said in unison "l I agree, Jacob."

Hermione said, "so we all agree Harry is not bad or dark and even is a good wizard but it was just in the heat of the moment and it was a lapse of judgement?"

Everybody nodded again. Remus told about the Order of the Phoenix, why it was created, who created it, who was in the first Order of the Phoenix during the first war, who died in the first war, who killed them if it was known, who killed or arrested one of the Death Eaters and unmarked Death Eaters (spies and traitors), who entered in the Order of the Phoenix after Tom returned who were still alive but didn't join the Order again, why not as Remus knew some reasons, who died since the beginning of the second war, what has happened after Dumbledore died and lastly what they did in the first and second war and what was successful and whatnot. (**A/N #1**)

Remus was busy a long time and sometimes Kingsley or Frank and Alice told something or added to the story. What they didn't saw what Dan and Emma and some other girls did saw and that was that Hermione, Luna, Katie, Susan and somehow Astoria and Gabby felt that Harry was failing in despair every second he fell deeper and deeper. They were afraid he would do something stupid but also felt his pain. They wanted to comfort him but were getting agitated as the story was taken a lot of time.

**Let's end here. I did promise it to progress faster and it will be very shortly that is there will be time lapses.**

**In the next chapter, we will see Harry would react to the girls. How will Bella act when she wakes up? Will Harry get the Black wand, the sword of Gryffindor and one Black knife back. What will happen more let wait and see? **

**I do apologize for the big time between the last update and for this one. I hope the next one comes faster.**

**Please read and review. PM's are also appreciated and will be sooner answered that reviews.**

**A/N #1 I think everybody knows most of the order already and the operations are too numerous to tell all. I maybe will somethings tell some operations but will give the information in that chapter most probably as author's note. **


	35. Harry's pain, Hermione's night, Luna to

**Chapter 35 Harry's pain, Hermione's night, Luna to the rescue, the happy dreams and the wives plans**

_Foreign language (the native tongue of speaker or thinker)_

'thoughts'

**5****th**** January 1998, Potter Manor**

The moment Remus was done Harry's soulbonded and future wives rushed upstairs. They wanted to go immediately when Harry left the room, but they stayed at Remus required. First, they didn't know why but when Remus asked if someone had a problem with Harry casting an unforgivable they knew. They were there to tell Harry no one was thinking worst of him. Daphne and Su even though some thought better about Harry as the curse didn't work and Antione's face never went to disgust or something similar to what he did when he just met Harry.

Soon Hermione, Luna, Katie, Susan, Astoria, Daphne, Tracey, Su and Gabby were nearing the Heir bedroom (after also Tracey was allowed on the family floor). Hermione tried to open the door but the door didn't go open. She tried to reach out to Harry but the moment he left the living room he has put up his Occlumency shields. Hermione, Luna, Katie and Susan were partly happy he did as they felt the pain very profoundly, but also the despair and loss it almost made them cry for Harry.

They didn't know what to do. All of them tried to open the door again. Nobody managed to get it open the door would not budge. Hermione tried to open the door with every unlocking charm she knew but none worked. Suddenly Luna said, "Hermione, Katie put your hand on the door."

Hermione and Katie nodded. Luna also put her hand on the door and said: "open the door."

The Lady Potter rings lighted up and the door went open. Hermione and Katie looked surprised at Luna. Luna smiled and said, "the Nargles told me the door will open if Ladies or Lord Potter wanted it as it is the Heir's bedroom is not the Lord's/ Master's bedroom."

They went into the room and saw Harry crying on the bed. He hasn't noticed them coming in. They walk towards him. They went to sit on the bed. Harry feels the bed moving from the added weight and looks up. He only sees Hermione, Katie, Luna and Susan as Daphne, Tracey, Astoria and Gabby were on his other side.

Harry said "you didn't have to give me back the Ladies Potter rings. I will never choose someone else not that someone wants to be with me. If you didn't want to wear then you could have left them on the table in the living room or in the office on the desk on the first floor."

Harry wanted to show every ring on his hand and they appeared. He saw the Lord Bones ring and took it off his finger. He said, "Susan here is the Lord Bones ring so you can give it to someone you really love."

Harry holds his left hand open so she could grab the ring what she did. She tightly grabbed Harry's right hand and put the ring on his finger where it was before (his middle finger together with Gryffindor and Slytherin ring) and it became a merged wring again with the others. He only had one ring (on his ring finger) when he keeps the merged ring even though he had three rings on his middle finger and three on his ring finger.

Harry looks confused and thought 'why would Susan put the ring back on my finger. I am sure that she would love something else after everything I have done. Learned and cast two dark curses and even cast an unforgivable on top of that.'

Hermione said "Harry we don't blame you or think you are a bad or dark wizard. You certainly aren't like the Death Eaters or like Tom. We love you for who you are not for what you have done. You said the curse didn't work so you didn't want it. If you want to have the spell to work you must want it to. Maybe you want to hurt Bellatrix but not with the curse or maybe you thought that whatever she did she didn't deserve the torture curse while she killed Sirius."

Luna continued "Harry my love. We but also all the others downstairs understand why you did it, but it didn't work and even if they did they would still trust you. You are a good, wonderful person and no matter what you do you can never let me ….. us not love you. Nobody downstairs thinks of you different or worse. I think most of them even think better off you as you told the truth and was honest."

Katie said "Harry I remember how bad you looked after it. You still took Bellatrix with you out of the Malfoy Manor will you could kill her there or let her rot there but you didn't. You saved her gave her a new life, you even saved the mother of your school nemesis Malfoy. Harry, you are a good person no matter what."

Susan said "Harry I love you even without the soulbond I don't think I can love some else even close to you. I still want you to be Lord Bones, my Lord, my husband and with me let House Bones grow again. I will never leave you, Harry, like I know the others also would not leave you."

Susan pointed to the other side and Harry turned around to see an in tears Astoria and Gabby that were between sobbing and crying. He could see it good but he could swear Daphne and Su were shedding tears. Tracey was a bit awkward as this was the first time she was in this kind of situation but that didn't mean she wasn't shedding tears.

Astoria was the first to speak "Harry please let us in and let us help you. You may see yourself as a bad person but all of us here know that you are nothing short of wonderful and love you with their whole heart including me. Let us show you."

Astoria snogged him but when she was ready to lie on the bed she was grabbed and pulled off the bed by Daphne and Tracey. Gabby said " mon amour I love you. I fall in love when I saw you after the second task. I knew Ronald could never be THE wonderful person to safe me. I could feel it and when you came out of the lake even before my first transformation my Veela was calling to me that you were my mate and even though I was twelve my Veela called me out to claim you as my mate which is highly irregular as there is no recorded case of a Veela before her first transformation has thoughts about claiming her mate. My parents thought that it was hero worship maybe it was but not anymore. My mother and sister are sure you are my mate and I know for sure too."

Gabby blushed her bit but her Veela was happy she told Harry the truth about her being his mate and he is her mate (among the others of course, but she and her Veela didn't mind as Harry had a heart large enough for them all).

Harry tried to smile but even if her mouth showed a small smile it didn't reach his eyes. He thought 'they are just saying it because they don't want me to feel bad, but if I manage to sleep and wake up tomorrow they are gone.'

Daphne sat down on the side of the bed and said "Harry, please let us in and let us love you like you showed your love for us these last few days. I knew about our marriage contract I couldn't tell you for our safety but also for your as Malfoy was mad when it became knowledge I was betrothed. I was unknown to who. If I showed you or told you I put a target on Astoria, Tracey and myself in Slytherin and I don't think you would have believed me. If Slytherin wasn't how it was I have told you. If Dumbledore didn't keep you Lordship from you I could have told you as you have the right on a personal dorm for you and for you betroth, betrothed family, allied families and family friends from the Lord or his betrothed if they want to. Even when you have a betrothed, are the 'primary' heir and both parents (or magical guardian) agree we could have a personal dorm even if we slept in separate chambers."

Daphne saw the look from the other girls and knew she was digressing.

Daphne said "sorry I am digressing. What I mean is I love you to let us love you and show that we love you no matter if you cast an unforgeable or not. It doesn't matter if it worked or not we love you no matter what."

Lastly, Tracey said "Harry I dreamed off you for years even though Daphne told me about the marriage contract between you and her. I dreamed of sharing you with her and even if I didn't count on this many to share you with. It doesn't matter though as you are much better in reality than in my fanta… dreams. You have the love for all of us and really care for us. So let us in, we love you and never hurt you or think any less of you for what has happened."

Harry thought 'how can I believe them? Why would they say this? Do they want to hurt me what I deserve when I wake up tomorrow?'

Hermione, Luna, Katie and Susan heard him in their mind. They all wanted to tell him otherwise except Luna. Luna thought 'Hermione, Katie and Susan don't say anything Harry has not noticed his shield has dropped. Hermione, Katie and Susan come with me.'

They nodded and Luna said, "we will be right back."

The other girls nodded. Daphne, Astoria, Gabby, Su and Tracey pulled Harry up and hug him while trying to console him by hugging him, rubbing his back but also give small kisses of which none went into snogging.

Right before the door closed, Crookshanks run in and Hedwig flew in. Hedwig knew her master needed her and Crookshanks felt the pain his owner had for her mate. Hedwig flew to the headboard and Crookshanks went to the pillow where he slept yesterday.

Almost 10 minutes later Luna came back and brought Mooney with her. Remus saw Harry and he was hurt by the pain that was still on Harry's face although it was less than before. Remus walks to Harry and the girls knew that they need to let go and reluctantly did so.

Harry sees Remus and looked to his own lap and said "Moony I am sorry for what I did. I understand if you don't want me to be the godfather of your child anymore and leave with Dora to protect her and the baby. I also understand if I never get to see your son or daughter."

Remus hugged Harry and said "Harry I am proud of you, cub. We never think worse of you. Now you know that what can happen in the spur of the moment. With this experience, you will become even a better godfather. We try to understand your actions Harry and we can never fully understand. Through I lost my last best friend but you lost your godfather and only chance for a family as I can't because I am a werewolf."

"We all understand that with the pain Bellatrix inflicted to you that you wanted to hurt her to but your curse didn't work and we all agreed that it shows a great amount of character as you want to punisher but an unforgivable curse needs more than hate, you must want it. So you didn't want to do it. Those other dark curses Sirius learned you is one from the Black House but the one to buy time while hurting the enemy is one creation from Sirius, James and me. We thought about it to buy time to escape when we needed it and to slow the enemy down. Both curses are nowhere as deadly as the curses the Death Eaters through like the curse from Dolohov that almost killed Hermione."

"I can honestly say with Sirius of your father still alive you will still be one of the first godfathers and I would only choice Sirius or your father above you as they were older and already had raised a child … you. So they had the experience."

"Cub I love you like my own and I will never leave you no matter what you do. Not to mention we are a family now and Dora, Andi and Narcissa knows that too and will also never leave you. We all want this family and I think when Bellatrix wake up and got over the shock she also wants nothing more than this family. Only with Sirius back could improve it not mention your father as he is also a Black but Potter first and foremost."

Harry started to cry harder to let it all out and hug Moony like it was his lifeline and hopes he doesn't lie.

Harry didn't even wonder where Katie, Hermione and Susan were.

**5****th**** January 1998, the wives bedroom, 2****nd**** floor Potter Manor**

Luna, Katie, Susan and Hermione walk into the room. Hermione asked, "Is there something you want to talk about Luna?"

Luna smiled and said "yes Hermione. Harry would need comfort tonight even if it's only to hold someone while he sleeps to keep his nightmares away but also to show we don't lie and still love him. The Nargles told me you should be first Hermione but if you don't do it tonight I will and you lose your change so give in to your desire. I need to get Remus. Katie and Susan if you want to sleep in Harry's bed I don't mind to share."

Luna left with a smile although it dropped when she closed the door behind her. She knew Hermione needed to the first, she didn't like doing this but Hermione needed the push and hope that taken away her chance to the first to sleep in Harry's bed in his Ancestral Manor would push her over the edge and she gives in even if it is only to sleep in Harry's muscular arms. Near the end of her thought, she smiled again.

Inside the room, Katie and Susan knew what Luna tried but also was serious if Hermione wasn't in his bed this evening and night Luna and they would. Katie said when the door closed "thank you, Hermione. I know you are not going to do it soon like you said it is not going to happen soon. I was waiting for this after all those dreams since the summer before my fifth year finally I can know how it would feel sleeping in his arms."

Susan said, "I can finally sleep in the bed of my husband."

Hermione was feeling jealousy not because she couldn't sleep with Harry but that the others would and wouldn't wait for her to be ready to spend the night in the same bed when she wanted to. In the tent and Gringotts, it was because both times she needed him. In the tent because of the Horcrux and the second time in Gringotts because of the potions and nightmare. She needed to be with Harry so she got in the bed of Harry. She was sure Susan wasn't there when she crawled into the bed next to Harry, but when she woke up it felt right even though Susan was on the other side of Harry.

Hermione's resolve was on the point of breaking when Katie and Susan went too far. Katie said, "what do you think Harry would like the most a nightdress in his eye colour or one with Gryffindor colours? I think I can make both if I can use a wand even if is only for tonight and I wouldn't mind if the conjured nightdress loses its power this night."

Susan said "Oh if you do the one with Gryffindor colours I do my own one with Hufflepuff colours. Maybe if we can make Luna one with Ravenclaw colours and I think Astoria would happy to join us I am almost sure she had one with Slytherin colours. Most girls have one in the colours of their house."

Hermione has a nightdress in Gryffindor colours but she rarely wore it when she was in Hogwarts and never wore it in the tent. She liked the nightdress but it was quite revealing with a nice v neck and hung tightly to her body. I make her look like a very hot woman but if Lavender or Parvati saw it she would never hear the end of it especially as she also has one in the shade of Harry's eyes exactly the same. Mostly she slept in a shirt and long pyjama bottoms (but when it was summer it would be pyjama shorts) as it was comfortable. She only got the nightdresses in the fifth year to feel closer to her house but also Harry as he started to show interest in girls. She hoped she could get his attention as she knew she loved Harry in Yule and bought the nightdresses during Yule when she went to Diagon Alley only with her mother, fortunately.

She had enough Katie, Susan and Luna okay as they are his wives but Astoria isn't yet. She wouldn't let her sleep in Harry's bed before she, his wife would.

Hermione almost shouted, "enough I will do it, but I want to be alone with him."

Hermione saw the smile from Katie and look from Susan before she added: "and before you ask we are only going to sleep in the same bed nothing more."

Katie said, "are you sure?"

Hermione gave her a look that almost spat venom.

Katie said "sorry. Okay only sleeping in the same bed as Harry because you want to."

Hermione couldn't deny that she wants to.

Susan said "Hermione do you need to borrow a nightdress? Or make we can make one that you and Harry would like."

Hermione blushingly said, "that is not needed."

Hermione grabbed her bag that has undetectable expansion charm. She started to get things out of the bag until she found her trunk. She didn't need it before as Kreacher brought the clothing she had put in a closet when they stayed in Grimmauld Place so she didn't need her trunk. She tried to pull the trunk out. She couldn't and ask Susan and Katie to help her.

When they finally got the trunk out. Susan asked, "what is in the trunk Hermione the whole Hogwarts library?"

Hermione looked and said "oh this is the wrong trunk. This has the books that I may need for the Horcrux hunt."

This time she pulled a trunk out of her bag by her own. She put the trunk down and opened it. After almost three minutes she pulled out two nightdresses.

Katie said "wow". She was amazed Hermione had that kind of nightdresses.

Susan had a huge smile on her face. Hermione was a bit embarrassed. The only one who knew she had these was her mother.

Susan said "oh Harry will love those. Which one do you plan to wear?"

Hermione said, "I don't know if I should even wear one of them."

Katie said "oh Hermione you must certainly. Luna was adamant you should be the first. If we also want Harry to be a bit more confident with us you must wear one of the two."

Susan nodded and Hermione was thinking and said "are you sure it is a good idea? What if Harry doesn't want me in his bed? What if he doesn't need me? What if he gives me the bed and he goes to sleep somewhere else? What if is too much?"

Katie said "Hermione slow down. We …. you need to at least try. If we went immediately after him maybe we could prevent him from hurting him but we gave him time which was maybe also a good idea but we can't change that."

Hermione nodded. Luna came back and saw Hermione holding the to nightdresses and asked: "Hermione are those yours?"

Hermione nodded and Luna smiled while saying "Harry is going to love you wearing them. Why didn't you try it earlier?"

Hermione shrugged and said "with everything that happened and the hunt beside I thought I was in love with Ronald there wasn't a right time. Before you ask I also never wear it for Ronald. I bought the one in Harry's eye colour because I like the colour that is also what I thought when I was potioned to be in love with Ronald."

Luna said "please wear one of them, Hermione. It will help to make Harry more confident. What Susan planned can be done another time with you added. I will bring Remus to Harry when you are done please come to Harry's room. Maybe wear a robe so Harry won't freak out and I don't think Remus want to see you like that or the other way around."

Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom to change and grabbed the Gryffindor coloured one. She waved her wand and had a large white robe with the Potter crest on the chest over the nightdress.

**5****th**** January 1998, the Delacour bedroom, 1****st**** floor Potter Manor**

Antione talks with Apolline. Antione wasn't happy with what Harry told them. He must agree that he could understand Harry's actions and maybe even would himself if he lost his last family member, but he knew something more was going on to explain Harry's actions especially as he still has an aunt, uncle and cousin. If he had those lefts he would still have a family. Antione saw that everyone told the truth but also knew that some others wanted to know more about the aunt, uncle and cousin from Harry. Something wasn't right but first Tom needed to be gone before he could do something if the British ministry would be less corrupt which was a small chance.

Antione suddenly thought '_if Harry has a house in France he can try to get French citizenship and then I can go without going thought the British ministry. If I remember correctly the Potter family had a beach house near Nice. Maybe if he can buy more or I can give him one after Tom is gone as a gift I would be easier to grant him French citizenship. You can have dual citizenship_.'

Antione saw Apolline watching him. She said, "_that is a great idea, Antione_."

As Veela bound she could hear what he thinks. They are not soulbonded. A Veelabond give a couple of the same things a soulbond does.

Apolline continued with "_Harry is a good person and what you heard from Dumbledore, Fudge, Fudge's undersecretary Umbridge and later Scrimgeour including what the Daily Prophet wrote about Harry isn't true. We see almost the exact opposite. He is like Fleur and William said. Do you even know why he went outside and was attacked by the goblin assassin?"_

Antione shook his head. Apolline said _"he went outside to protect us, but not only us also the elves and the goblin guards that stayed here to protect us. I am sure not many would do that when they know and an assassin was after him. He knew he was targeted and still put himself out there was he could have died just to make sure the assassin wouldn't go into the manor where he could hurt the others. You've been lied to, Antione_."

Antione nodded and said _"I know dear. I am lied to. Are you sure his wives or future wives have accepted Gabby as his mate?"_

Apolline nodded and said _"yes Antione, but even though Gabby is Harry's mate the other girls are still Harry's wives. I never knew Gabby could accept other girls being with her mate, but it seems for now there are no problems. Let's hope it would not happen. Be happy that the chance Gabby gets pregnant is very small until she has her second transformation."_

Antione knew about the first and second transformation so he was happy at that but he hated the thought of his fifteen-year-old daughter being intimate with a boy not even if it was Harry Potter. Fleur was at least 17 and was close to her second transformation when she met Bill on the day of the last task from the Triwizard tournament.

**5****th**** January 1998, 2****nd**** floor, Potter Manor**

Hermione stepped out of her bedroom followed by Katie and Susan. Hermione stops in her tracks when she sees her mother and father standing by their bedroom door and it looked like they waited on her.

Emma saw that Hermione wears a robe and knew what she wore underneath. Dan looks confused why would she wear a robe while the other girls just wear their normal clothes.

Emma said, "Dan why don't you go in already I need to talk to Hermione for a minute."

Dan didn't think anything about it and said: "if you are sure Emma?"

Emma just nodded as she knew he asked. Emma waited until Dan closed the door. She walks to Hermione for the chance Dan was close to the door and could listen to what happened on the other side near the door.

Emma said "should I take it you are going to sleep with Harry. You are married after all? Which one did you choose?"

Hermione blushed and said "yes mom but not like that. Harry thinks we hate him so I am going to spend the night with him to show him we don't hate him and nothing has changed not matter that he cast an unforgivable curse. I just hope that I can keep any nightmare away. We are only going to sleep nothing more. I chose the one with Gryffindor colours."

Emma said "sure you are. Good choice though."

Katie and Susan giggled what quickly turned into laughing.

Hermione groaned and said, "don't you start to mom."

Emma laughed and said "okay Hermione. I was just teasing. But if something may happen at least use protection."

Hermione almost screamed "MOM."

Susan managed to not laugh and said: "well maybe it is a good idea to talk with Andi about that."

Hermione asked, "the potion you mean?"

Katie and Emma both looked confused while Susan nodded.

Hermione saw Katie and Emma. She said "Katie and mom there is a potion that is the same muggle protection that works most of the time. The potion doesn't work always but it isn't known when or at least there is no reason in the book I've read."

Hermione said, "please don't tell daddy mom I don't think he will take it very well."

Emma said, "I do need to tell your father Hermione to not get any misunderstanding, but I will make sure he understands if he has a big problem with it."

Hermione said, "if you are sure mom."

Emma nodded "I am. Now get going you don't want to keep the love of your life waiting."

Hermione blushed but hugged her mother before continuing.

**5****th**** January 1998, Grangers bedroom, Potter Manor**

Emma walks in the room as soon as Hermione, Katie and Susan went up the stairs.

Dan said "so is Hermione finally going to sleep with Harry as a married woman while we here are? I must have been hard not sleeping with Harry for us to come to terms with this unusual situation."

Emma said, "she never did before."

Dan said, "how are you so sure?"

Emma said "she said only to sleep nothing more I said sure you are. If she already had she would have reacted differently then don't start too. Apparently, the other girls also teased her with it. I didn't say if something may happen she must be careful and use protection. Supposedly there is a potion that works the same as muggle protection so the girl doesn't get pregnant. I think I am going to ask Andromeda if it also works for me and how long it would last. I don't think you need to take the potion every day."

Dan shrugged and said "well that can wait until tomorrow. So are you going to tell me why she wears a robe?"

Emma said, "as well as you are not freaking out about her sleeping in the same bed as Harry…."

Dan interrupts "well I thought they already did as they are married and I thought they would have had a traditional wedding night and I can't blame them for that I still remember ours, but apparently they didn't a traditional wedding night. Also, I like Harry after everything he did for her and protected her although she should have been smart enough to not get into the danger. I thought her sense of reason would prevent that."

Emma giggled and said "her sense of reason flies out the window if Harry is involved especially if it is dangerous like life-threatening. Anyway, the reason she wore a robe was that….."

Emma didn't know how to tell him she bought her daughter nightdresses to seduce Harry where she is now going to sleep with.

Dan was waiting he wanted to know because even at home she barely wore a robe. Only when she had showered and went to dress in her room, but know she was walking away from her room and Dan is sure she has a bathroom adjacent to the bedroom like all bedrooms have.

Emma said, "do you remember in her fifth year during Yule holiday I went with her to Diagon Alley while you had some emergency appointments?"

Dan nodded. He said, "yeah I really wanted to go with you but this was real emergencies and we always said that one of us will take the emergencies when Hermione was home from holiday and it was my turn to handle the emergencies."

Emma nodded and said "well she was kind of happy you didn't come along as we went to a special section in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Twilfitt and Tatting's that is supposedly only for witches but sometimes wizards come to buy something for their wives or betrothed. Hermione had realised what we have known since she told about her first three years that she was in love with Harry. Umbridge was making it difficult for couples to be together, but Hermione hoped to get Harry's attention. We bought some more revealing clothes without being it to slutty or against school regulation. She was thinking to ask Harry to come downstairs to the Common Room at night but eventually, she didn't do it as she started to feel things for Ronald what came stronger in the summer before her sixth year but it was potions like we now know."

Dan nodded and Emma continued "beside the more revealing clothes Hermione found two nightdresses. One in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and the other in Twilfitt and Tatting's. Both are very revealing with a nice V-neck that shows off her 'assets' and it clings nicely to her body even though she has grown a bit although she is losing her height. I don't know if you have noticed but she is under 6 foot while last summer before she sends us away she was above 6 foot and she was on bare feet then."

Dan had noticed but he thought he was wrong. He tried to not think about his own daughter assets but that was difficult as Hermione looked just like Emma when she was younger. Fortunately, Emma continued and he focussed on her.

"We bought one in Gryffindor colours as that is her house and one in a particular shade of green. It is particular as I have only seen that shade of green once after and didn't notice before. The shade is in the same colour as Harry's eyes. As she choose it and I bought it for her there is no other way then that she loves him in opposition if it was a normal green colour."

Dan now knew why. Hermione wore one of those revealing nightdresses under the robe. Dan asked only one thing "which one?"

Emma understood and said "she choose the one with Gryffindor colours. That one is a bit more modest than the other but that is barely worth mentioning."

Dan said "okay. Well, it been quite a day what do you say of going to bed."

Emma said "I think we need it after hearing what happened in the department of mysteries and how poor Harry broke down. I really do hope Hermione can make him feel better and pick up the pieces so to speak."

Dan said, "I hope so too for the both of them."

Emma said, "well the most important part for Hermione it to let Harry see that we don't think worse of him at least I don't and with your history, I think you don't."

Dan said, "you are right although I left that life behind me from the moment I saw you."

Emma said, "don't you think you can help them with your experience?"

Dan said, "well maybe some hand-to-hand combat and endurance."

Emma said "well we can think and talk about it tomorrow. Let's go to sleep, Dan."

Dan only nodded.

**5****th**** January 1998, Heir's bedroom, 3****rd**** floor Potter Manor**

Remus and Harry were hugging for a couple of minutes when Hermione, Katie and Susan came back.

Harry didn't notice. Remus heard the door open behind him but when he tried to let go off Harry. Harry, however, hold onto Remus and didn't plan to let him go. The girls walked to each other and started to whisper although Remus heard almost everything. Remus also saw and a few girls keeping their hand of their mouth to try to not to make a sound. Some tried to hold in a squeal while others tried to hold in a giggle/ laugh, but he saw the smiles and winks giving to Hermione. He knew something important was to happen and he should leave as it was between Harry and his (future) wives, but Harry still wasn't letting Remus go soon it seems. He wanted to hold his cub for the whole night if he needs to be. He knows Harry girls wouldn't like that. After another few minutes Remus felt the glare from Harry's girls in his back.

Remus said "Harry I need to go to Dora to make sure she is alright. I also think the girls want to talk to you but don't be afraid they love you and will also never leave you."

Harry reluctantly let go of Remus. Remus immediately leaves the room as he knew the girls will want him to leave. Harry looks at them and said, "I am so…."

Before Harry could end. Daphne said, "Harry go change for bed."

Harry just nodded. He grabbed his sleeping clothes out of the closet and went to the bathroom to change. Astoria said, "Hermione get your robe off."

Hermione shook her head. Luna asked "really Hermione? Are you going to back out in the end? Hermione Harry needs you."

Hermione said "I know and no I am not going to back out. Katie, Susan get that smile off your face."

Hermione took a deep sigh before she said "if I take off my robe now and lie in his bed he would leave the room and sleep somewhere else even if it is the couch downstairs. Even if I convince him to sleep in the same bed he would find it uncomfortable and we need to make him 'comfortable' with us. I hope if I kind of shock Harry with my nightdress he would follow my lead without needing to be logical like I didn't when we were in Hogwarts."

The girls nodded and Luna said "okay Hermione. If you need help with Harry you know where to find me. You can call me."

Luna with a big smile left almost immediately followed by the others. When most have left only Hermione, Susan, Katie, Astoria and Daphne (mostly for Astoria) remained.

Hermione saw Astoria almost desperate look. Hermione said "Astoria I know you didn't have a chance to say your feeling to Harry hoping on a bond and I understand really I do. I have seven years without while I know him, but I request that you wait until tomorrow at least. I need to have Harry's attention tonight so I can make him comfortable but also make him believe we still trust him, love him and don't leave him."

Astoria wasn't happy but she understood. She looks to the ground and nodded. However, before Astoria could leave Hermione to hug her. Astoria started to sob and she managed to say "I just love Harry so much and I want to show him. I don't know if we will get a soulbond but I don't care I just want to tell Harry what he means to me. I do hope on a soulbond though."

Hermione said "you deserve it Astoria, you all do. But Harry needs to believe us first otherwise no matter how much you love him the bond will not form I think. Also, Harry still suffers from magical exhaustion and tomorrow his magic will have strengthened enough to form a bond I think even though he would still need a few days to be completely recovered if his history is true."

The girls look confused. Hermione said, "this isn't the first time he is magically exhausted, but he always comes back stronger so don't worry about it."

They heard Harry was almost done. Susan said, "we will let you alone."

Katie nodded and Astoria feeling a bit better leaves immediately after Daphne followed by Katie and Susan. Susan and Katie gave her a wink.

Katie said in her mind 'have a good and fun night Hermione if something happens to make sure to block your feelings so we don't feel it like we did with Luna or we might join you.'

Susan thought 'Katie.'

Susan gets shocked for a bit when she heard in her mind 'yes Susan?'

Hermione thought "Katie, Susan not now or at least block me. Oh and Katie I am sure I am going to have a good night in Harry's bed what you don't have."

Hermione gave a smug smile what Katie saw before Susan closed the door. Katie looked amazed at what Hermione say and that does not mention the smile Hermione shot her. Katie was full of envy but not jealousy. She couldn't wait until she could even if she wasn't alone with Harry. She did hope he could feel his arms around her like Luna and Hermione already had and Hermione probably have tonight too.

Just a few seconds after the other girls left Harry came back in. He sees Hermione and said, "oh Hermione is there something you want to say before you leave?"

Hermione expected something like that and even though Remus tried to show him she wouldn't leave Harry he wasn't convinced. He had the same look he had the third year when Sirius needed to run. Sirius didn't want to leave, Harry also didn't want him to but he didn't have a choice. The big difference is that I (Hermione) do have a choice and I love him at least as much as Sirius did but different.

Hermione walks to Harry and snogged him. After a few minutes, Hermione needed to let go as she needed oxygen just like Harry. She kept hugged and said, "Harry we are not leaving you, please believe me."

Harry said, "I want to Hermione I really do, but how can I after everything I have done?"

Before Harry could continue Hermione let him go and said: "come on Harry I think we need a good sleep."

Harry nodded and said "okay Hermione I hope that you are right and I hope to see you tomorrow. You can back to your own room?"

Harry was halfway to his bed when Hermione said "no."

Harry turns around to help her if needed, but when he turned around he is shocked. Before him in a nightdress in Gryffindor colours was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and that was his best friend, his wife, his Hermione.

Hermione sees that her nightdress has the desired effect and said "no Harry I don't go back. I am going to stay here with you so you know everything I have said is true."

Harry stammered "b-but … but…."

Hermione walks to Harry like Bellatrix did but instead of trying to back away Harry is too stunned by Hermione to move. He found her beautiful when she how she always is but now he couldn't comprehend how she could even look more beautiful then ever there is no word for it. She is so sexy, hot and still her. She tries to walk seductively to Harry. Harry is completely entranced he feels the same when Bellatrix did it but he didn't want to back away (not that he was able to). She grabs his hand and without power lead him to his bed. He follows her lead as Hermione hoped. Harry lies in bed and Hermione joins him in his bed. She lies on his right side. He tries to get out again but Hermione put her one hand on his chest above his heart and with her other hand she put on his right biceps to stop him what worked.

She said "Harry you don't have to go. We are just going to sleep. You comforted me in the tent after the Horcrux. I needed you in Gringotts and I slept in the same bed. You were asleep and probably didn't notice. I needed you when Ragnok told us about the potions in me and you were there for me. I want to be here before you not because I think I need to be as you were there for me …. No …. I WANT to be here for you."

Harry looks her in the eyes and see nothing then love, happiness and dedication in her own words but also in Harry's love for her. He sees no deceitfulness in her eyes and Harry feels she opened her mind for him to let him see that she isn't lying.

Hermione said, "do you remember the Troll in our first year?"

Harry doesn't trust his voice and nodded.

Hermione said "I started to like you maybe even love you then but I was just twelve, but there is one thing I always remembered beside you saving me. I remember sleeping in your arms and how good it felt, but also how safe I felt and it was the best sleep I ever had in Hogwarts even when I have slept in my bed and it was a good night it never was a good as that night after the Troll."

Hermione continued "now it is my turn to make you have a good sleep so just sleep, Harry. I will stay here the whole night and won't leave the bedroom until you are awake, but I will stay married with you to eternity that even death cannot part us. All the other girls are the same well except those that like Neville like Hannah."

Harry asked "really?"

Hermione nodded. Harry asked "more than one?"

Hermione nodded again. Harry sighed and said, "that is good he deserves it."

Hermione said, "just like you Harry, but let just go to sleep now."

Harry lies down and Hermione put her head in his chest. She hugs him by putting her arms on his left shoulder while Harry put his right hand on the small of her back so he can hold her. Harry lies on his back and Hermione on her side. Hermione slowly heard Harry's heartbeat decreasing until she hears steady breathing and his heart steadily beating. Hermione wants to pull her head off his chest to look if he really was asleep. Just when she slowly start raising her head. Harry's arm around her tightened his grip that pushes Hermione closely to Harry. Harry had his hand on the small of her back and used that to push her tighter to him.

She could still raise her head and see that Harry's sleep. It was just like the tent where he also grabbed her tighter in his sleep when she tried to pull away. Again she felt very safe and loved by someone she really loves. She never told anyone but what she felt for Ron always felt weird and somewhat wrong, but she thought it was her heart and mind were against each other. It seems her heart was right but her mind was not because off the potions.

Hermione sees Harry sleeping face and he looked at ease. She slowly falls asleep with a big smile on her face. The last thing that went through her mind was how good it felt sleeping with Harry in his bed and how she wants this every night.

**5****th**** January 1998, Order safe house, Northern Wales**

Ginny had crying lying in her bed. She felt the pain of Harry. If was almost worse than when she felt the pain from Harry's ritual to remove the Horcrux out of Harry. This was not physical but more mentally. Ginny felt the pain from Harry, but she knew if she felt it like this the pain how Harry felt it would be much worse.

She was sure the other girls should feel it or at least know it why didn't they do anything. It went on for almost an hour and a half to two hours when finally she felt the pain lessen and started to feel a small spark of hopefulness for something to be true. Something Harry needed, she hopes she can go to Harry soon, but her father probably wouldn't go without the rest of the family. Even though she hates Ron and her mother now she wouldn't want them hurt and that would certainly happen when Harry sees them. Maybe she can stop him but does she want to right now as her mother and Ron were still badmouthing Harry. If Harry found out he would feel betrayed.

When she finally doesn't feel the pain anymore she falls asleep from the mental pain and exhaustion caused by Harry, but she was happy she could feel Harry even if it pained her for now. She wanted to put on the ring but first wanted to talk to her father or charlie but it was difficult in this larger house then their house to get a moment alone outside of her room. Also, her room was the first place others will look for her.

**6****th**** January 1998, Heir's bedroom, 3****rd**** floor Potter Manor**

Hermione suddenly wakes up. She sees it is still dark so she wondered why she wakes up. She feels cold and sees she is alone in the bed. She doesn't hear Harry in the bedroom or somewhere else. She sees that the robe was folded at the foot of the bed and still see Hedwig slowly hooting and Crookshanks also lying at the foot of the bed.

She quickly but quietly gets out of the bed and grabs her robe. She put her robe on and leave the bedroom.

**6****th**** January 1998, Potter Manor**

Hermione descends the stair but she feels Harry is downstairs. She doesn't know-how. When she reaches downstairs she feels him in the kitchen. Before she walks into the kitchen she hears Luna in her mind "Hermione stop.'

Hermione wants to know why but before she can ask the question she knows why. She hears Luna's voice in the kitchen.

Luna asks Harry "Harry you shouldn't have left Hermione. You should have stayed in your room."

Harry said "how can I Luna when she only stayed in my room because she thinks she needs to as I was there for her. I would do again in a hard beat but she doesn't need to repay me."

Hermione wants to walk in and again said that she wants to but decided against it.

Luna asks "is that what she said, Harry?"

Harry said "no she said she wanted to but who would want that with me with the chance I die before the war is over. I don't want to hurt her like I hurt Ginny last school year, I also don't want to hurt you beside Susan and Katie. I also don't want to hurt Astoria, Daphne, Tracey and Su if they even really love me and not because of the marriage contract."

Luna said, "and Gabby."

Harry sighed "and Gabby but I think it is more hero worship then something else. At least Antione would be fine with it. I must say it looks like Astoria, Daphne, Tracey and Su at least like me but like me is not enough for a happy marriage. I don't know what I must do maybe I try to dissolve the marriage contracts with them and pay the price whatever the price may be so they can find their real love. I should at least own them that."

Luna gently said "Harry don't be stupid they really love you as I do. Daphne and Tracey may deny it but I can see it in their eyes. Astoria already deeply in love with you. Daphne and Tracey too according to Astoria and from Su I already know she does."

Harry said "I don't know Luna. In the end all the people I care about get hurt or die I can't do that to them, to you, to Ginny and to Hermione. Or to them, if they love me like what you said is true."

Luna said, "but they do Harry."

Harry said "it doesn't matter. You said that I shouldn't have left Hermione. I didn't want to but besides that everyone, I care about dies. She could never accept that I cast an unforgivable. She would try to not let it bother her just like you Luna, but in the end, all of you would hate that I try to use it and hate me for casting it."

Hermione heard enough and walked in. She had tears in her eyes and so had Luna. Harry heard Hermione walk in and felt bad when he saw the tears in her eyes. Harry suddenly had two girls with tears in their eyes with him. Harry stood up. Hermione and Luna were afraid Harry would leave but he didn't. Instead, Harry walked to Hermione to hug her and said "I am sorry I left you in the bedroom. I should have at least left a note or something, but please believe it was hard to leave as I liked you beside me."

Hermione snogged him, but Hermione didn't notice he was leading her. When they stopped snogging Harry was standing beside Luna and hugged her and said: "I am sorry Luna maybe you are right even about the other girls."

Luna and Hermione knew that this was a great step for Harry to believe that Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, Gabby and Su really love him not because of the marriage contracts or in Gabby's case the Veela bond (and hero-worship) but really him, Harry Potter, Gryffindor, Hogwarts drop out, not the boy who lived, not Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Bones and not the chosen one.

Sure he trusts the girls as the house trusted them but that doesn't mean he believes they love him as he was sure most didn't (although he is wrong). He trusts the girls (and the others) but was questioning their love after what he did. Luna sees their love but has trouble trusting them from her time in Hogwarts and the very few friends she has (even though with her new sister-wives the trust would grow even she knew that). Hermione was afraid Harry left the bed as he didn't want her with him, but when she heard Harry's talk with Luna it wasn't that. Harry didn't want her hurt and still had trouble believing her claim that they didn't blame him and they still love him.

Hermione said, "come on Harry let's go back to bed."

Harry nodded when Hermione said, "sure Luna you can come too."

Harry look shocked, but because he was shocked he didn't resist when he got dragged by his wrist by Hermione while Luna glued herself to his other arm helping to drag him to his bedroom.

When they got on the second floor Luna said "I will be there shortly. I want to change first."

Hermione nodded and said, "okay Luna."

Harry gulped, Luna had just a small t-shirt and pyjama bottoms on and she was already hot, sexy and still somehow cute. If she is going to change it can only get better. Hermione saw that Harry was nervous after Luna said she was going to change.

Hermione said, "come on Harry."

Harry stammered "bu- bu- bu but….."

Hermione saw the same look he gave her when she showed her nightdress and Hermione said "don't worry about it, Harry. We just want to sleep with you in your bed as we are your wives."

Harry got even more nervous and Hermione snogged him but slowly pushed him to the stairs while they were snogging. Harry still doesn't know how but a few minutes later they were on the bed in his bedroom again. Barely three minutes later the door opened and Luna walked in. Harry thought he died as he saw Luna as an angel.

She had put on a nightdress that was silver close to white. It was tight but didn't reveal as much as Hermione but Harry still liked it very much. When Luna climbed on the bed Hermione stopped snogging him. He sits up and see Luna and Hermione and get a giant smile on his face as both these beautiful, hot, sexy woman are his girls, his wives.

Hermione pushes him down. Hermione put her head on his chest and Luna put her head just below Hermione's so both can hear his rapidly beating heart. Hermione said, "relax Harry."

Luna said "Harry just go to sleep. We all will feel better when we wake up."

Harry said "okay."

Harry is tired but he doubts he will get to sleep soon with these two beautiful women on both sides of him (Hermione one his right and Luna on his left). Hermione doesn't like Luna with her head under her head so she moves her head to his right shoulder and Luna takes the place on his chest over his heart. Harry put a hand on both smalls of their back. Hermione put her arms around Harry with her hands landing on his left shoulder and Luna tried to hug him by put her arms around Harry but Luna can't get around him as his chest and back has grown with pure muscle. Harry feels loved and slowly falls asleep with happy memories and hopes for the future.

**6****th**** January 1998, Heir's bedroom, 3****rd**** floor Potter Manor**

It was morning when Harry wakes up. He feels very rested and ready for the day. He is shocked when he feels two bodies right next to him. He immediately notices that it are girls, woman but that is all. Before he can look the woman on his chest said "good morning Harry. I hope you slept well as I slept wonderfully."

Harry sighed and said "good morning Luna. I slept quite well thank you."

He looks to his right and sees bushy hair. He knows that hair it can only belong to Hermione, his best friend ….. and wife. He whispers gently in her ear "Hermione are you awake?"

Hermione moans and Luna said "she is not Harry but I can see she has a very nice dream. I would not be wise to wake her. Let just rest until she wakes up."

Harry asked in his mind to not wake Hermione up 'Luna are the others awake?'

Luna asks 'Katie and Susan?'

Harry thinks 'yes.'

Luna doesn't respond for a minute when she thinks 'oops.'

Harry sighed and thinks 'what did you do Luna?'

Luna looks up and gave a smile while she thinks 'I accidentally woke them up went I tried to find out if they were asleep. Susan would certainly not be happy and Katie would probably don't like I was in her dream or at least saw it.'

Harry asked 'you can see dreams?'

Luna whispers in his ear this time "we all can Harry. We can see each other's dream even enter it and we can see memories from each other. In time we may even learn from each other like the spells we can't perform but you can but I think your girls."

Luna giggles before she continues "can also learn from each other. So I can learn from Hermione and she can maybe learn something from Penelope or Penelope from Ginny like her _Reducto_ or other things but I mean everyone from everyone probably even from Gabby. There is even a chance we learn French from her without really studying it but it will take time to master French or even the spells."

Hermione starts to moan harder but Harry thinks it is a groan and wants to wake her. Luna said, "don't Harry she would be really mad if you do."

Soon Hermione started to say, Harry, Harry, oh Harry over and over again. Luna knew what was happening Harry did not. When Harry wanted to wake her up Luna snogged to keep Harry occupied.

After almost 10 minutes of chanting Harry's name, moaning and occasionally shaking. Hermione screamed Harry and woke up which make her sit right up. Harry had still his hand on the small of her back and she still had her arms around Harry. Harry was almost choked and pulled away from Luna's lips. Hermione feels the pressure and sees a confused Harry but a knowingly and at the same time innocent smile from Luna.

Hermione starts to blush embarrassingly. Harry sees it but doesn't know she is blushing. Harry asks "are you alright Hermione you see a bit red and you were groaning in your sleep. I wanted to wake for the case you had a nightmare or needed me when you starting to say my name but Luna said I should as you would get mad. She said she knows what you were dreaming about but didn't tell me. I don't know if I can but I didn't want to intrude."

Luna said, "oh she did need you, Harry..."

Hermione said "LUNA stop."

Hermione took a deep sigh and asked: "did you sleep well, Harry?"

Harry smiled and said, "I slept quite well and you?"

Before Hermione could respond Luna said, "I am sure she had a great night and dream."

Hermione said "Luna I mean it. But she is right I had a great night."

Luna smiled and said, "and…."

Hermione put her hand over Luna's mouth lying almost completely on Harry. Hermione noticed almost jumps out of the bed. She immediately rushed over to the other side and drag Luna out of bed.

She grabbed her robe and dragged Luna to the door. Before Hermione opens the door she said "Harry we will leave you so you can shower and dress. We will do the same we will see you downstairs."

Harry nodded but could keep his eyes off them as he was entranced again. Hermione opens the door. Luna said, "see you soon Harry."

The door closes. Harry need to take a double-take and only believes what he saw really happened as he feel them on the other side of the door and he still feels their body heat around him on the bed. It took almost five minutes before he was able to move.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Hermione put on her robe and walk quickly to the wives bedroom with Luna hot on her tail but Luna had a huge smile on her face.

**6th January 1998, Wives bedroom, 2****nd**** floor Potter Manor**

Hermione walks into the bedroom to see a mad Susan and a small smiling Katie. When Susan sees Luna she screamed "why did you do that Luna. I had a wonderful dream."

Luna said "sorry Susan Harry wanted to know if the others had woken up. I looked for you but I accidentally woke you and ended up in Katie's dream."

Susan said down hoping to remember the dream for years to come. Katie said, "so that is where there were two of you instead of one."

Luna nodded before saying "Susan you had a wonderful dream it made me very happy but Hermione here had the best dream."

Katie asked "really? What did you dream of Hermione?"

Hermione said, "oh nothing important Luna is joking."

Katie looked at Luna and asked, "as Hermione don't want to tell us what did she dream about Luna?"

Luna said "it was Hermione imaging her first sex with Harry. But they were in Gringotts after they were married in the eyes of the goblins and magic. Harry was very skilful that I can assure you or at least in the dream he was. The weird part was we were standing naked waiting for our turn including most of the other girls were. Her parents were watching and Hermione said in her dream come on Harry let me make my parents grandparents."

Hermione blushed even deeper and her head turned even redder than Susan's crimson hair. Hermione got tears in her eyes from being embarrassed, except merciless teasing and maybe even real bullying for her dream. Luna hugged Hermione and said, "sorry Hermione maybe I shouldn't have told them the Nargles said not to but I thought they have right to the truth as it would improve our trust and sister-wives bond for us at least the Nargles said that too."

Katie hugged her followed immediately by Susan. Susan said "Hermione don't worry we won't tell the others or Harry. You can tell Harry yourself and to be honest my dream wasn't that different except it was here also after the soulbond and marriage. Auntie nor my parents were there but at the start, they were and said before I entered Harry's room that I would have a wonderful night but before we got into it Luna woke me up. Harry and I were snogging while both our shirt were off and he was rubbing my breasts when I woke up. The weird part it really felt if he was rubbing my breasts but nobody was when I woke up."

Susan also blushed a bit. Hermione saw the truth and that she finally found her place and friend even though they were more sisters as there are her sister wives.

Hermione thought 'now what to do about the others that like Harry?'

Luna thought 'first we need to let Astoria try to get the soulbond and we need to ask Gabby how here bond get started. Honestly, I don't know how long the Veela in Gabby can hold on or how long Gabby can contain the Veela's lust.'

Katie said 'we need to talk to Harry and what do we do about Bellatrix. She really seemed into Harry as we can hardly deny her she is the around the same age and if we let Penelope enter we can hardly deny her (Bellatrix) if she really wants to although I may seem a bit weird at first.'

Susan said 'I agree with you all but we need to convince Harry and make sure the girls know we are his wives and decide for now. Harry still need to find wives for Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and we need to decide about the Fleamont house if Harry isn't sure. Besides all that, we still need to find Tom's Horcruxes and finally, we need to defeat him which is most probably Harry that need to defeat Tom also we can't wait too long as more people will die if we wait too long."

They all nodded. Hermione said "we need to think about it but first I am going to take a shower before I dress and get some breakfast. Talking about the other girls we need to discuss that with Astoria, Daphne, Tracey and Su as they got marriage contracts. We also should ask Ginny but she is not here so that would be more difficult. What we do about Tom depends mostly on what Harry decide, now I am free of the potions I will trust his judgement and plan or at least talk about it and not demiss it beforehand."

Hermione grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

**I end it here right now …. At least this chapter. I was actually planning to update my other story first but I felt the need to update this chapter to explain the end of the previous chapter. **

**In the next chapter, Harry will regain his possession (the sword of Gryffindor, one Black knife and the Lord Black wand). Last time he did put the sheath of the Gryffindor sword and the Black belt on but was too occupied to see that he was missed those things. **

**How will Bellatrix act when she sees Harry?**

**What is Tom doing? **

**And more.**

**Please read and review. You can also PM me, I will apricate that too. I will answer (and thank) your review when I post a new chapter in this chapter but answer PM faster mostly as soon as I see it.**


	36. Harry believes, Dumbledore's betrayal, t

**Chapter 36 ****Harry believes, Dumbledore's betrayal, the past is revealed, the retrieval and Harry and Hermione's first 'normal' night**

**6****th**** January 1998, Kitchen, Potter Manor**

Hermione walked into the kitchen with Luna, Susan and Katie. Harry was already sitting there slowly eating his food that Wissy happily prepared as Wissy was happily smiling while making more. Hermione then notices that Kingsley is also awake and was waiting for his food further down the table leaving many chairs available to sit closer to Harry. Kingsley knew of Harry's wives and the girls so decided not to sit next to Harry.

Harry thought Kingsley didn't trust him. Kingsley saw Hermione, Luna, Susan and Katie. Kingsley said "ah Ladies Potter and Lady Bones good morning. I don't know where you like to sit so I decide to make sure that there is enough room for you."

Hermione took her seat at the right of Harry followed by Luna, Katie and Susan. Hermione said "thank you Kingsley, but Hermione is good enough, you protected me after all and a good friend, but you don't have to sit all the way over there. You can sit next to Susan. The other side is for Harry betrothed for the Black family including Daphne. Gabby could also sit there but I need to talk to Apolline, Fleur and Gabby first. We don't want Gabby's Veela to break free while we are all at the table. Most don't want to see what is going to happen then."

The other girl's giggles. The giggle made Harry a bit more relaxed as they wouldn't do that if they were afraid of him. Harry was hoping more and more that Hermione and Luna were right and even that Mooney was speaking the truth about the others. Slowly the kitchen starts to fill up with the others. When Astoria, Daphne and Tracey enter Astoria almost threw herself onto Harry and snogged him a good morning. She was pulled away by her friends the Carrow twins. Daphne gave Harry as good kiss as did Tracey that barely went into a snog but Daphne and Tracey prevented that as it would embarrass them in front of everybody else and they were still Slytherins.

Hermione, Luna, Katie and Susan immediately did that as Harry was looking more like himself now. He smiles grew as he now believed every word Remus and the girls told him. That belief was reinforced when Su entered also kissed him and took the opportunity to sit on his lap as he saw that the other wives were already here. She got a dirty look from all the other girls except the ladies Potter as they already experienced it. Su was a bit afraid of Astoria but the feeling of Harry made her fear almost immediately disappear. Astoria and Daphne had already been on his lap but they wanted to do it again soon.

After a few minutes, she left his lap as Astoria started to get tears in her eyes and even though Su was very happy she couldn't stay when she saw Astoria almost started to sob. Astoria looked at the table what got Harry's attention. He holds his arms open.

Harry was doubtful but says "come here Astoria."

Astoria looked up and her tears went almost completely away. She immediately stood up on Harry's left side and went to sit in his lap. She had almost the biggest smile he had ever seen. The Ladies Potter and Lady Bones didn't mind as they were soulbonded to Harry and could feel the love he had for them like the soulbond showed when it was created. They didn't mind someone else sits in his lap although they liked if they were able to do so. They were not jealous at least not too much.

Near the end, Bellatrix and Narcissa entered the room. It was obvious that Bellatrix was feeling very worried. She walked towards Harry with not one ounce of seduction like she did yesterday when she met him (again).

Bellatrix went to her knees and says "I am sorry Lord Black for killing the former Lord Black, hurting your feelings and trying to get you to cheat on your wives even though you can and almost required by law need more than one."

Harry thought here we go again "Bellatrix, I have already forgiven you regarding Sirius and what happened yesterday I can understand. You still think you needed to marry Lestrange. Please take a seat so you can have your breakfast."

Bellatrix looks up when Harry shot her a smile that almost made her blush. She says "thank you Lord Black" before standing up and take an open seat.

Before she reaches the open seat Harry says "Bellatrix, like I said to all Harry is okay especially when we are with family and friends like now."

**6****th**** January 1998, Kitchen, Potter Manor**

Everybody was in the kitchen beside Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Fortescue and Mr. Lovegood as they were still recovering. Mr. Oliivander and Mr. Fortescue were mostly awake during the day but Andromeda didn't want them to leave the hospital wing yet as their advance age slowed down their recovery process including the many tortures they endured.

When everyone was done eating Hermione spoke up "now that most are out of the hospital wing I think it is unnecessary but needed to say that Tom is still a problem. Like I said we were searching for his Horcruxes. We, me and Harry have found a couple but there are still a few around. Ronald was with us but he was mostly complaining and not really helping at all. Ragnok, however, found one in the Lestrange vault that is the legendary Hufflepuff cup. The goblin's managed to remove the Horcrux without destroying the cup."

"I almost find it too bad we didn't know it before as we destroyed a Hogwarts artefact, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. I can understand that the Goblin's of Gringotts don't tell anyone what they can and cannot do. It could have saved the Slytherin locket, but it could have also saved Dumbledore's life and I am not sure if that would have been beneficial as he wanted to kill Harry after he impregnated Ginny with a boy and if that didn't work use other pureblood girls."

Most of the girls looked shocked as not many knew about Dumbledore's plans, only the girls in Gringotts knew. The parents from Hermione, Daphne and Astoria were also shocked as he was still seen as the leader of the light while Professor McGonagall was speaking full of praise about Dumbledore to Hermione's parents. The Longbottom's didn't look shocked as they probably already suspected it.

Hermione saw that and says "I know that most of you probably think I am wrong but Remus and Sirius put the pieces together. According to Sirius, Remus and Dora Dumbledore spoke about Harry's affections being directed to Ginny or another pureblood girl especially when Harry get Ginny pregnant with a girl. Dumbledore would use other pureblood girls for Harry to make a boy that Dumbledore will make his heir probably raised by Mrs. Weasley. He wanted to let Harry's heir become his heir and learn his Greater Good ideology and that Harry's heir will continue Dumbledore's work as Dumbledore's heir. I don't know if Dumbledore will tell that it is Harry's heir that Dumbledore promised to take care of him if something happened to Harry. Harry probably wouldn't have asked Dumbledore that or Dumbledore wouldn't talk about Harry and claim that he is his father. Dumbledore's Greater good made a lot of good people die unnecessary if you ask me."

"He wanted to guide my love and affection to another target and that was most probably Ronald what immediately explains the potions I was under to love Ronald and felt only friendship and little jealousy for Harry. When most if not all of the order was against it he tried to let everybody forget but as it was in Grimmauld Place the house protected Sirius, but also Remus and Dora as Sirius saw them as real family members. They acted to be hit by the forgetting spell and Dumbledore didn't notice."

Hermione again saw that but as this was not the reason she talked about she says "I am not here to talk about Dumbledore he is dead and Tom is not. Tom also know as he-who-must-not-be-named is still in control of the wizarding world. We must try to stop him and his Death Eaters. We need to find the Horcruxes before Tom can be stopped. We think his familiar that is a snake and as Tom is a Parseltongue is a good chance to be a Horcrux especially as the snake is very smart like I and Harry noticed when we went to Godric's Hollow before Kreacher found us. Dumbledore also suggested it and besides all the scheming he did it is a good idea to at least consider Nagini being a Horcrux."

Remus, Kingsley, Frank and a couple Slytherin's nodded. Remus, Kingsley and Frank thought about Nagini as she was mostly by him and the Slytherin's knew from the Death Eaters children and Salazar Slytherin's behaviour that you must treasure your familiar snake and keep it safe. What would be the biggest treasure you could give you snake… a part of your soul.

Harry says "I think Nagini is a Horcrux even though Dumbledore suggested it being a good but also bad idea as Nagini has own thoughts and movements. I do think Dumbledore was right though. When Nagini attacked Mr. Weasley it was like I was attacking Mr. Weasley as I saw it as I was Nagini while my scar hurt a lot. It was probably the Horcrux feeling another Horcrux while Tom controlled Nagini or something.'

A couple nodded. Hermione continues "we want Tom gone as soon as possible but we needed to find the remaining Horcruxes. I hope a couple of you could help us with searching for things what the items could be and where he would hide it. We know it should be in the wizarding world as the muggle world only had a few important places and there was already one found or there wasn't any like the shack of his family hold a ring that was slowly killing Dumbledore, the place the orphanage went one time a year during the summer. That was the coast where Dumbledore and Harry found the locket although the locket was already stolen by R.A.B.."

"R.A.B. was Sirius younger brother who was a Death Eater but in the end went against Tom but was killed when he ordered Kreacher to leave him and take the locket and destroy it. We managed to find it out when we were in Grimmauld Place this summer. Kreacher gave us the locket with the promise we destroy it. We finally managed the night Kreacher found us. The ring was destroyed by Dumbledore using the Sword of Gryffindor and the goblins removed one out of Harry and one out of the Hufflepuff Cup. The last one that is already destroyed was the first one that was destroyed and that did Harry with the Diary in our second year that controlled Ginny and made her let the Basilisk free to attack muggleborns. Harry destroyed it with the fang that was logged in Harry's arm after he pulled it out of his upper arm."

Daphne asks "Harry you killed the Basilisk yourself right?"

Harry says "not really I mean Fawkes scratched the basilisk's eyes out so she couldn't kill me with her eyes."

Daphne asks "beside that Harry did you kill the basilisk?"

Harry says "no I couldn't have done it without Hermione fin…"

Hermione interrupts and says "yes he did. I may found out about it but he went to safe Ginny and fight the basilisk as Ginny was dying by the Tom in the book as he was absorbing and taken her life energy."

Harry says "no really I couldn't have done it without you Hermione and the hat presented the sword of Gryffindor to me…."

Susan says "don't be modest Harry. You fought the basilisk to safe Ginny… you killed the basilisk."

Harry says "as I said it w…."

Daphne, Hermione, Astoria and Su glared at him not being mad but wanted to make him stop being modest.

Daphne sighs and asks"okay Harry answer me this. Did you fought and killed the basilisk even though Fawkes scratching the basilisk's eyes out, Hermione finding out what the monster was and the sorting hat presenting you the sword of Gryffindor that is your by right as Lord Gryffindor?"

Harry thinks before saying "I guess, but as I said …."

Daphne says "thank you, Harry."

Astoria asks "do you think what I think Daphne?"

Daphne nodded and says "I think so."

At the same time, they called Dobby and Kreacher. They both popped in at the same moment. They bowed and asks what they could do for them.

Jacob says "girls I think you need to tell the others what you are planning although Isabel and I know and fully agree I think they need to know."

Daphne nodded and says "okay Father. I wanted to ask Dobby while Stori wanted to ask Kreacher to get the basilisk carcass here and if it is really thousand years old like the legend says also get any skin, fangs and anything other useful things here as everything is for Harry as he killed the basilisk by right he can do as he sees fit. Also, Basilisk has strong magical resisted skin we maybe can use as protection for when we take the fight to the Death Eaters and Tom."

Mostly looked intrigued and were thinking. Narcissa says "if there are tooth left means there is possible also poison left that can be used for different things and maybe can be used for different things from potions to wands or at least could be sold for a high price that can increase the wealth for house Potter as he killed it as the heir for house Potter even though he didn't wear the heir ting as he is a Potter by birth."

"Sirius made him his heir after and the Peverell and Gryffindor lordships or heirships needed to be accepted as his father didn't or in Peverell's case didn't get a wife for it. I think he wanted to wait until after Tom was gone in Gryffindor's case. I personally think Harry got the Slytherin lordship by conquest after it so he was only Potter."

Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Su, Susan and Tracey nodded. Beside Hermione, they all knew about the right Harry have as he killed the basilisk. He could do whatever he wanted with is. He could keep everything himself. He could sell the meat and keep the money and so own.

Bill says "Harry it may be a good idea to give some of the best meat to Ragnok as Basilisk meat is very rare especially in Britain as it was believed the last one was more than 400 years ago according to by the famous magizoologist, Newt Scamander. I don't know if there still are some alive somewhere but that doesn't matter for this. Goblins also see Basilisk meat as a delicacy. Maybe you can give them all the meat for a modest price although it would be prudent to give some as a gift."

Harry asks "well as Ragnok will contact me shortly according to Bonecrusher I can offer but are you sure it is right for me to take the Basilisk carcass?"

All the parents safe the Grangers and most of the girl nodded, but only the ones with at least one magical parent that know about it safe from Hermione who also nodded.

Bill says "absolutely it is even a law in wizarding Britain. What Daphne also suggested with using the skin as protecting against Tom and his Death Eaters is an excellent idea. It will probably not stop unforgivable curses and some very, very dark and powerful curses but it will give you added protection."

Harry asks "Dobby and Kreacher can you go and gather everything. Start with the Basilisk carcass but be careful, put it in the dungeon with everything else that can be used like snakeskin from when she was smaller."

Dobby and Kreacher bow and say "as you wish Master Harry."

They pop out at the same moment.

Daphne asks "how big was the Basilisk Harry?"

Harry shrugs and says "I don't know I was kind of fighting for my life. I guess maybe 50 feet or something. Probably less."

Tracey says "that would be enough for a couple of armours but with all the other snakeskins when the basilisk shed her skin we could properly make enough for everyone here for when we fight against Tom and the Death Eaters."

Harry says "but this isn't your fight. I don't want to get you into danger. Any of you."

Hermione says "Harry not your people saving thing again….. as I said before summer I won't let you do this alone."

Harry says "but Hemione I…."

Harry stops talking when he sees the glare from Hermione, Daphne and Astoria. The other girls nodded agreeing with Hermione. Luna is thinking 'Harry we will help you if you want it or not. We love you so what is your fight is ours and our fight is yours."

Susan says "Harry I know I wasn't the best in the DA those that are the best in the DA were Hermione, Ginny and Luna, but I was hoping that with you here you can train us again. We all don't have the trace anymore and except Astoria, Gabby and Flora and Hestia but I think the wards would probably prevent from the ministry to get notice of the underage magic like most Manors have wards to prevent the ministry from noticing it. The dark family use it so their heir can train I even heard that Malfoy among some other high up Death Eaters have wards that prevent the ministry from knowing unforgivable curses are used. My auntie told me but she could never get the evidence for that at least not by legal means."

Harry says "I cannot stop you. I can try to help you to defend yourself but like I said back in our fifth year when we were in the Hog's head most of the time was sheer luck and half of the time I didn't know what I was doing."

Hermione says "that is not true Harry… you don't always have a plan when you or we go in but when we are in you always got a plan real quick if it is necessary although it isn't always a very good plan, but good enough that you survived all the time. Like I wouldn't have been here if you didn't safe me from the Troll but also managed to safe me in the department of mysteries by your magic and together with Neville kept us safe."

"Your plan when you knew you were tricked worked long enough for the Order to arrive and safe us. It is true Sirius was killed but that was only because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time as Bellatrix didn't shot the killing curse but a stunner that pushed him into the veil. If the veil wasn't there he wouldn't have died."

Bellatrix looked very sad and almost started crying but was being hugged by Narcissa and Andromeda.

Harry sighs and says "the DA was to protect yourself it was never to take the fight to the Death Eaters. All I planned was how to fight, to defend yourself and defend against the worst creature, in my opinion, a dementor but that was all. I didn't train you to wage war."

Susan says "no you didn't Harry but now you can learn us more enough to fight in this war. We don't have to sneak around and we can mostly focus on training for the fight that is bound to happen. Now you can teach us almost fulltime so we should be bound to become better."

Harry sighed before saying "fine but all the underage witches will need consent from their parents to train with us but also to take part in anything else we do. Flora and Hestia as your parents aren't here maybe Jacob and Isabel would like to take that decision."

Jacob nods. They were Astoria's best friends and if Tom hadn't returned Jacob would have offered taken them into their house, but he got rumours before Daphne started Hogwarts from some of his, not to legal contacts that the Dark Lord was rumoured to still be alive. Jacob was doubtful but he knew that the body of Tom wasn't never found. When in the first year of Daphne in Hogwarts something was stolen out of Gringotts, Daphne stories of the first and second year he was fearful his contact was right and that was the reason he never offered it to Flora and Hestia.

Isabel never said it but she thought the same. She also thought that if Potters weren't attacked Daphne and Astoria would be in Ravenclaw as Harry would have come by and Daphne and Astoria would have a much happier time to grow up. Isabel remembered the day of the attack Daphne was happy until just a few minutes before the attack she cried and the days after the attack Daphne couldn't stop crying it was the same when she saw Harry the last time before Lily and James were went into hiding, she was inconsolable and kept saying where Harry. She also said where Harry after the attack until she was mostly with Tracey after the attack and slowly asked less where Harry was and then came Astoria and she completely forgot Harry.

Isabel came back to reality when Jacob asks "Isabel we will right?"

Isabel looks confused. Jacob notice and asks again "we will decide for Flora and Hestia right?"

Isabel smiles and says "of course we will."

Harry says "maybe Moony, Kingsley and Frank can help with training?"

Emma gave Dan and elbow. Dan looked and Emma and she nodded. Dan says before Remus, Kingsley and Frank can come up with an answer on Harry's unexpected question "I can not help with the magic but I can help with hand to hand combat and combat with one or two knife including knife throwing if there is an interest for it."

Remus asks "Dan may I ask how you know that. It isn't a normal skill for anyone muggle or magical."

Dan says "I learned it. I was part of the so-called sports and social."

All the pure-bloods and half-bloods looked confused. How can learn that by some club called sports and social what kind of dangerous sport do muggles do there?

Remus looks excited and asks "you are?"

Dan says "yes but I stopped and went into the reserves when I met Emma, married her and got Hermione. They paid for my dentist education although I met Emma on a day when I went to the school to see if I wanted to do it. It was the same day Emma was taken a look. She is also almost three years younger so before I got together with her I had quite some experience in it. I didn't do it for a long time but I was trained so hard in it that it is like riding a bicycle you won't forget."

Now everybody except the muggleborns and Harry looks really confused. Remus saw and says "he means it like riding a broom you will not forget and will soon learn again when you do it after a long time again."

It helped the magical to understand more but they were still confused about sports and social.

Hermione says "Daddy why didn't you ever tell me?"

Dan says "sweety I couldn't get myself to tell you. I trained the first few years after you were born until you started to ask where I was sometimes. That is when I stopped training and try to leave everything behind me. I did bad things I am not proud of it no matter how you look at it. I can say I did it for the greater good but then I sound a bit like Dumbledore and I don't want you to compare me to him."

Susan asks "sorry Mister Granger but what do you mean? It doesn't really make sense."

Dan says "sorry, I am not really allowed to talk about it."

Emma says "come on Dan just tell them. We trust Harry and Harry trust them not mention the house seem them as trustworthy right Harry?"

Harry slowed nodded.

Dan sighed and says "okay Em if you are certain."

Emma nodded. Dan continued "I am part of the 21st SAS Regiment. We call the SAS the sports and social between each other I wonder how Remus knows about it. Anyway, the SAS if a part of the British Army. It is a specialist part of the army for the more difficult mission. Before I met Emma I was part of the 22nd SAS Regiment A squadron. When I got married to Emma I went to the L Detachment from the 22nd SAS Regiment. When Hermione was born I became part of the 21st SAS Regiment."

"The 22nd SAS Regiment is the only full-time regiment. The 21st and 23rd are the reserves and can be called upon when needed. The L Detachment is the reserves for the 22nd although L Detachment was very much called on while officially it is reserves detachment. I am a demolition specialist, with a small knowledge of signals and speak almost French without an accent or very little accent. Besides the standard training and one of the important parts is hand to hand combat and knife combat besides of course the normal weapons."

"I got the rank of Captain in command of my own squad. They were my friends and we saw each other almost every month but since Tom started the civil war I haven't as they are one assignment as they are still part of A squadron from the 22nd SAS Regiment. My squad was mostly used for special operations and special reconnaissance when I went to L Detachment I became part of a counter-terrorism unit to stay more at home with Emma and start my dentist education. My new squadmates were nice, but many were married and went away when their children were born. I didn't understand until I got Hermione but as there were many squadmates under my command when I was captain I never really bonded as they were never very long under my command but once every few years the L Detachment has a reunion I attend but I digress."

"I can help if needed with fighting technics, fighting strategies, survival technics but I don't know if you need the survival technics, but Harry I would like to talk to you about the herbs you know. Maybe some herbs are easier to use then potions or work faster in emergencies. I also want to train you all in endurance what I hope will help you in battle."

Remus nodded like the other muggleborns and Harry, while the purebloods and half-bloods slowly nodded understanding more. Harry happily nodded. He never thought about it but if he could get a connection with the fathers of his wives maybe he would get the feeling what a father really is as they are his family and his real father(in-law). Remus is also a father figure for him but is not his father or father-in-law although he still feels as Remus cub.

Remus says getting Harry out of his thoughts "to compare it to our world Dan is like a hit-wizard specialised in certain areas. Dan, I think I would be a useful skill the hand to hand combat, but Harry can benefit from the knife combat. Frank do you think you can help Harry with the sword of Gryffindor as the oldest houses still learn sword fighting to their children."

Frank says "I would love to Remus but I need to recover fully before I can start training Harry."

Frank looks at Harry and asks "is that okay?"

Harry smiles and nods agreeing with Frank and also with Dan.

Hermione was amazed by her father, but she also happy that her father could help them even though he can't do magic. Hermione says "thank you, daddy. I think we made a great start to search for the last Horcruxes. I think we need to search first before Harry can start to train is also I think Harry is not fully recovered from being magical exhausted. Andromeda?"

Andromeda walked to Harry before casting some spells. She says "you are right Hermione. Harry is better not fully recovered but if needed he can use magic again but he must not try to overextend himself."

Most of the girls smile. Hermione says "that is great. Harry before I forget you need to collect the sword of Gryffindor, the Lord Black wand and one knife of the Lord Black belt."

Harry nodded and says "oh yes I completely forgot."

Harry put up his right hand and says "Sword of Gryffindor come to me."

Within a second the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand. He stood up and put the sword in the sheath on his back. It didn't cost him much magic to call for the sword. He wants to use his magic to get the wand and knife if that was even possible as they are far away, but he decided against it as he saw Hermione, Daphne, Katie and Su glare at him while Susan and Astoria look concerned not wanting to let Harry end up in the hospital wing again. Luna only smiled while looking at Harry.

From the others, most were looking amazed at calling the sword while they are looking a bit in awe but also concerned while somewhere glaring most are from the Black women and some of the girls that also love Harry. Remus smiles proudly of Harry as did Dan, Emma and Alice.

Harry calls "Tarpy?"

Tarpy pops in and asks "what can Tarpy do for Master Harry?"

Harry smiles and asks "have you slept well Tarpy after you needed to do most things the last days?"

Tarpy smiles and says "yes Master Harry Tarpy is rested to work for Master Harry and the most ancient or most noble house of Potter today and if needed for the most ancient and most noble house of Black."

Harry smiles and says "that is great" before he asks "Tarpy I lost the Lord Black wand and a knife for the Lord Black's belt. There is an opening in the forest can you go there and get them here, but don't touch it. I don't know what will happen if you touch it as you are not of Black blood and I don't want them to hurt you."

Tarpy bows and says "as you wish Master Harry."

In less than two minutes Tarpy pops back in with a wand and a knife floating beside him. He levitates them to the table right in front of Tarpy.

Harry says "thank you, Tarpy. You can continue with what you were doing."

Tarpy bows and pop out. Harry put the knife in the sheath on the belt and put the wand in his pocket. Everybody had a quick lunch before almost everybody went to the library.

**6th January**** 1998, Living Room, Potter Manor**

Harry decided to sit in the living room. When he walked in he sees that the whole painting is empty.

Harry thinks 'finally a relaxing day. I just need this for a day of at least for a few hours. I can also think where Tom would hide the other Horcruxes. Let's think he lost the dairy, a ring, the locket, the cup and me if I am one of the seven. He lost five so there should be only two left. Nagini and one other thing. Nagini is with Tom or at Malfoy Manor but I cannot try to kill him Hermione will kill me not mention the other girls.'

He hears three girls thinking in his mind 'that is right Harry.' That were Hermione, Katie and Susan. Luna was shielding her thought obviously. Harry thinks Luna is in the hospital wing with her father. He tries to feel her but he only knows that she is above him not where she exactly is. The same is with Hermione, Katie and Susan while feeling one far away that 'must be Ginny. I hope she is alright' Harry thinks.

He sees Remus, Dora, Narcissa, Emma, Dan, Isabel and Jacob walking and take a seat but didn't talk to Harry while whispering with each other. Harry closes his eyes to block everything out and just relax.

After almost two hours he 'faintly feels' Astoria walking and when he looks he sees her with Daphne, Tracey and the Carrow twins entering the living room.

Harry looks at Astoria and sees she is looking at him with anticipation. Harry knew Astoria something but doesn't know what.

Astoria asks "Harry can I talk to you?"

Harry smiles and says "sure."

When he doesn't make a move Astoria knew he didn't know she wants to be alone for this.

Astoria says "alone."

Harry says "oh okay. Why don't we go to the office on the first floor."

Astoria nodded and Harry stands up before following Astoria to the office.

**6****th**** January 1998, Lord's study, First Floor, Potter Manor**

They walk in barely five minutes later. Harry walked slowly as he was trying to enjoy the peace for a little bit more as he knew something was about to happen that would break the peace. The only question was if it was for the better or not?

Harry takes a seat and sees that he maybe could make it the same as the Black office in Grimmauld Place. He only needs to make room for a fireplace but he got enough space for the couches and chair with the table maybe even a bit larger table. He does have a comfy chair for him behind the desk for the Lord that he is now with two only slightly comfy chairs but not much better than wooden chairs like in the office in Grimmauld Place. He thinks he can place at least two full bookcases.

Harry removes the curtain from the two windows and when he looks to it he sees that you look to the front of the house. He can barely see as the sun shines right in his face. Harry looks down and manage to sees Mipsy working in the garden below the window and it looks like the rose garden but also sees a garden with lily's not far from the rose garden.

Harry says "please take a seat Astoria."

Astoria wants to stand in front of him and says "no Harry. I am not here for any business. I am want to talk or rather say something to you."

Harry was confused if it was earlier today he would have guessed she would break up with him or would scream at him but as Hermione didn't do and she was in his lap earlier and even snogged him. Not only that but she also looks not sad or mad but more anxious for something.

Astoria walks to Harry and pushed him a bit back so she could stand between him and the desk.

She stands in front of him and says "Harry I don't really know what to say, but I do know what I want you to know. Harry like I said before I really love you. All those times I wanted to talk to you or when I saw you during the tournament. I wanted to make you smile or anything else I could do to help you but I was unable with Malfoy getting more power in Slytherin. He got more power because Tom was regaining more power. I believed you as you got no reason to lie after winning the tournament, but also your eyes I just knew you were telling the truth. I like your eyes they have a beautiful green colour, not Slytherin green. You eyes are more a very bright colour of green and I love it more than the Slytherin green."

"I know it may seem strange being a Slytherin will you are a Gryffindor but I loved you from the very first moment I saw you. Daphne told me about you with the same thought as me. I was hoping I wouldn't be a Slytherin as it would make it a little bit easier to talk to you but unfortunately, I did became a Slytherin. The sorting hat said as I would do anything to come close to you and that was why he put me in Slytherin and he was right. I would do much to come closer to you although I would never hurt someone especially close to you like Hermione, Luna or Ginny. I heard rumour of the DA. I wanted to join you but I couldn't Daphne forbode me as she wanted too but knew we would be in trouble if we were caught with Tom having returned."

"We were already having trouble in Slytherin with Tracey and Lily as we used our house to keep us safe and it was only barely, but I would not bore you with that. All I want to say I love you, Harry, to death and beyond and know that in the next life we will find each other again and be together in death."

Harry felt the love coming off from Astoria and when she stopped talking she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Harry couldn't deny he felt love for her and that he wanted to make her happy. He pulled her to his lap and snogged her. Astoria tried to push her full heart and love in the kiss as did Harry. The light was seeing if you looked at the window.

Harry and Astoria didn't know that Daphne and Tracey were standing outside the door and saw light coming from under the door. It was barely a few seconds after the light was gone Harry heard in his mind 'Harry who was that?' from Hermione.

Susan thought to Harry 'who did you bond this time Harry?'

Luna thought 'Astoria who else?'

Harry thought 'Luna you are right. Astoria wanted to talk or better said say something to me and after she said what she would. I felt her love and I couldn't stop myself kissing her and pour my love to her. So, in other words, I think I created another soulbond. I am sorry.'

Hermione smiled and thought 'don't be sorry Harry. I hoped you got a soulbond with her too as she was very sad that we had a soulbond and she while she really loves you didn't not. I acutely told her to tell you about her love for you like Susan did as it worked for her and like Susan, you didn't really know her. You know me Luna, Ginny and Katie so you felt our love for you so by us we didn't really need to say it even though I need to admit it before the soulbond really formed.'

Luna thought 'Harry I know your heart is big enough for even more bonds. You got the biggest heart.'

Harry thought 'please my little moon with still Tracey, Su and Daphne. If they bond don't I have enough?'

Luna thought easily 'NO. More deserve this Harry.'

'Please Luna tell me you are joking'.

Harry heard all the girls even Astoria faintly 'NO, she is not' while Luna thought 'No. I am not. P-'

Luna was interrupted when Hermione thought "not yet Luna.'

Harry put his shields up as had a smile as his other girls understand this but also thought 'how more are there going to be? Well, I still need a wife for Peverell and maybe Slytherin and Gryffindor but that is for later.'

He snogged Astoria before he just sits there with Astoria is his lap not doing much more also as the bond made him a little tired but he knew if he stayed for this a bit he would be fine. Astoria just sat in Harry's lap liking the closeness and having some time with only Harry even if it was just in silence not even snogging.

**6****th**** January 1998, Heir's bedroom, Potter Manor**

It was evening and after Astoria's soulbond, the day was uneventful. Harry was just done getting in his sleep clothes when he opens the door to his bedroom. As he steps out of the bathroom he sees again Hermione waiting for him. This time she wore a green nightdress like his eyes. This nightdress is only a little more revealing then the Gryffindor nightdress but if possible Harry was more mesmerized then last night. The only thing Hermione did was holding out her hand. All Harry could do was take her hand. Hermione leads Harry to bed before walking to the other side and slide in.

Harry lies on his back. Hermione wouldn't mind sleeping with her head on his chest but he couldn't hold her completely. If there was another girl she could understand like last night with Luna but now she wanted to feel Harry's arms around her.

Hermione asks "Harry could you hold me like when we were in the tent after the Locket. You lying behind me and holding me?"

Harry still a bit mesmerised and he almost atomically says "of course 'Mione if you like or want that."

Hermione lies on her side facing away for Harry when she feels Harry moving behind her. She slowly feels him getting closer until she feels his left arm comes over her and he left it to drape over the stomach. Harry is now spooning her and she couldn't be happier until Harry use his other arm to slide under her and put is above his other arm just below her breast. Hermione has both of Harry's arms over her stomach and she starts to imagine what it would be that Harry put his hands there because she was pregnant and with that happy thought she feels asleep.

Harry was lying awake when after almost half an hour when Hermione fell asleep he heard something from Hermione he never would suspect. He wasn't sure first but when he doesn't see Crookshanks in his bedroom he hears it comes from Hermione. Hermione is purring in her sleep. Harry found it cute but almost immediately becomes a little bit uncomfortable as while she purrs she moves her arse to his crotch what suddenly become a whole lot tighter.

When Harry tries to move a bit back Hermione follows him in her sleep until they are firmly on Harry's side. Harry looks behind and sees that if backs away one more time he would fall of the bed. Harry was thinking about leaving the bed when he hears Hermione say "oh Harry. Don't go."

Harry doesn't know if Hermione is awake as she purrs after it again and she didn't open her eyes. Harry decides to stay in bed and hold on to Hermione but hopes if Hermione wakes before him she doesn't mind his natural reaction when a beautiful girl lies with him in his bed that is also his wife. It took almost an hour before Harry falls asleep but it took almost two hours after that to fall into a resting sleep.

**7****th**** January 1998, Heir's bedroom, Potter Manor**

Hermione wakes up and still feels Harry behind her which makes her really happy. She feels very rested much more than normal and had a very nice dream. She is first confused about why she lies on Harry's side. She is almost shocked when she feels something poking her arse and knew it could only be one thing. She didn't know what to do. Harry was still asleep but if it is like in the tent he wouldn't let her go until he wakes up but as they wore more in the tent and was emotionally exhausted she didn't feel his erection or didn't notice as she does now. She becomes red from embarrassment but that quickly disappears as she knew this is a normal biologic reaction and he is her husband so she also doesn't mind.

She tries to move away, but like as she suspected Harry pulls her back not wanting to let her go it seems. Unfortunately, when she wanted to move away Harry pulls her hard back towards him that her arse pushed against his erection that makes them both moan. Hermione becomes red really fast what nobody saw as Harry was still asleep and nobody else was in the room.

Nearly half an hour later she feels Harry moving and waking up. He sees bushy hair. Hermione thought 'okay now he is going to let go even though I wouldn't care to lie a bit longer.'

Hermione was waiting for Harry. Harry says "good morning 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at her nickname and says "good morning Harry."

She was dreading the moment he let go, but after five minutes he was still holding her but she doesn't feel his erection anymore. It was still early as Hermione could only see a small ray of sunshine coming from the windows.

Hermione turns around and sees why she doesn't feel his erection anymore. He has moved his hips as far away as possible without falling out of bed. She looks at Harry and sees he have a red face as he saw her eyes looking down. When he woke up and knew she was awake he immediately moved his hips back.

Hermione decides to try to remove the tension and embarrassment. She put her arms around Harry's neck and snog him without trying to share the feeling and happiness she has especially when Harry kissed her back. She didn't want what she and the other girls felt when Harry was with Luna as they were also only kissing.

Slowly they were progressing. Just as Hermione wanted to remove her nightdress the door swings up. Luna with Astoria and Gabby were standing there. Gabby had blue with yellow eyes and like Luna had a stare focussed on Hermione. Astoria didn't know why but she knew she needed to be here.

Harry doesn't know what to do. In his bed was Hermione his wife but at the door where standing two of his other wives and a Veela he has a Veela bond have according to some of his girls. Luna asks "Hermione could you come with us?"

Hermione sees the blue/ yellow eyes from Gabby but also the serious look in Luna's eyes. Hermione nods before giving Harry a small kiss and slide out of her side of the bed. When Hermione reaches the door Luna steps aside and says clearly "good morning Harry. It is early if you want you can try to sleep a bit more if you want."

Harry nods but he wasn't really tired he just didn't know how to respond. Luna smiles and does Astoria while Gabby had a predatory smile. However, before Gabby can act the door closes. It took 5 to 10 minutes before Harry decides to take a shower.

**7****th**** January 1998, Potter Manor**

Luna says clearly "Hermione come to the bedroom."

Hermione nodded before walking to the wives bedroom followed by Luna who together with Astoria drag Gabby with them.

**7****th**** January 1998, wives bedroom, Potter Manor**

Only a couple minutes later they walk into the wives bedroom. Hermione is shocked when she walks in. Katie and Susan were sitting on Katie's bed and it looks like they were waiting for them.

Katie and Susan weren't glaring at Hermione but have a smile Hermione doesn't like.

Katie asks "and Hermione how was the night?"

Susan says "I am sure it was very nice."

Hermione thinks 'I thought they didn't felt it.'

Hermione hears Katie saying 'we didn't, so what happened?'

Hermione says immediately "nothing happened."

Astoria says "it doesn't seem like that."

Hermione decides to tell the truth. She didn't lie as nothing happened at least nothing inappropriate. She says "I asked Harry to hold me while spooning me although I didn't ask to spoon me as I asked if he could hold me as in the tent after I and Harry destroyed the Horcrux locket from Salazar Slytherin as he spooning me that night, but as we slept in our clothes and it was pretty emotional this was better than then. I woke up with him behind me like I suspected and he only held me. When he didn't let me go what I was happy from we were just snogging until Luna opened the door."

Astoria says "but you were just about to remove your nightdress."

Hermione didn't respond but her becoming red was all the answers the others need. Katie and Susan giggles while Gabby was having trouble to keep her Veela in which was easily seen if you look at her eyes.

Luna says in her normal dreamy voice "the Nargles tell us to wait at least a week before continuing but wait until he is the real him to complete the bond. Gabby the Nargles tell me you also need to wait and to make sure you don't lose control you cannot snog Harry yet, but I will promise you as Lady Potter when he is ready you will not be the first be one of the firsts after that and will make sure Harry is prepared maybe by talking with your mother, father and if needed your sister. Does that start the bond with Harry after the first time with you?"

Gabby says "I think we need to ask mama and Fleur, but I think so. They didn't want to tell me but maybe know they do as I met my …. our mate, Notre amour. They wanted to wait until I reached age sixteen/ seventeen as a Veela's second transformation is on average around 18/19. I don't know if it is different if you met your mate before. Fleur had in the summer after she met Beell so she was 18 at the time."

Hermione go the bathroom to shower as the attention is off her right now, but she says "okay Luna do you want to be tonight with Harry and after that Katie, Susan and Astoria. After that we can talk with Daphne, Tracey and Su if they want and if when and if they want to be alone or don't mind someone with them. If they want someone else they can choose of course."

Luna smiles and says "I don't mind you, Katie, Susan or Astoria to join me like two nights ago Hermione."

Katie and Susan smile. Hermione sees it and says "I won't as I already slept in his bed two nights in a row and before we are officially married ceremony. I don't want to make you jealous."

Katie says "if you won't mind Luna I would love to join you tonight."

Susan says "me too."

Astoria wants to say something but Hermione says "wait what now if Katie and Luna go tonight and Susan you with Astoria tomorrow night. Harry is barely comfortable with me and to be honest we were already pushing it two night ago but I think because of his worries he was too preoccupied with me and Luna in his bed. I think having more than two girls would be too much for now."

Astoria thought for a few seconds before she nodded as did Katie. Susan wasn't happy but she understands Hermione.

When Hermione see they agreed she says "great I am going to take a shower. We need to start planning a couple of things today."

**I end here for now. It took a bit longer to finish this chapter as my plan for the story got a bit altered so I needed to make sure that I don't forget things or anything like that. **

**In the next chapter, we see what Tom has been doing and see how Ginny is doing at the safe house. If the words allow it Hermione is going to talk with the elves, Leanne is found and I think a visit to Hogwarts should be in order (as narrator). **

**I changed the previous chapter at the end a little bit as even I wasn't happy with how it turned out with Luna's reason and Hermione's fear****. I hope you are happy with the (small) changes. **

**Please read and review. For quicker answer or comment on your thoughts (and idea's) I recommend a PM what is also very much appreciated. **


	37. Voldemort's search, Ginny's breaking, th

**Chapter 37 Voldemort's search, Ginny's breaking, the elves explain, Potterwatch and the searches**

**30****th**** December 1997, near Les Cornettes de Bise, French Alps**

Voldemort has been walking through the alps while casting magic to find a trace of magic as he suspected that the prison from Grindelwald was charmed to not be seen from far away and certainly not by muggles. He cast a lot of revealing spells but it was becoming harder and harder as he still suffered from the pain Harry did to him somehow. He barely made it to the Les Cronettes de Bise mountain near the French border with Switzerland.

To prevent him from becoming too tired again he started to look for signs of magic as that cost less power and as it was more subtle but also less accurate to know which way to go if you found a trace of magic unless if it was in a cave-like the Salazar Slytherin's locket is to his knowledge.

He was certain that Grindelwald wasn't in France. He thought 'he was as he was alive during the great war (first world war) and even fought kind of for Germany. He could have a grudge against France so the worst place to be in prison is in France' but he was wrong although he would never admit it.

He starts to go to the Swiss- Italian border with the first stop the mountain and village of Les Diablerets. If he wasn't there he would go to the Matterhorn before going to the Weisshorngruppe that would give him a great sightline in Switzerland but also most of the western (and middle) of the Italian alps.

**31****st**** December 1997, Swiss Alps **

Voldemort felt something change but he didn't feel that he was called back. He didn't know what has happened as he never felt it before. He tried to find it in himself but he didn't see something was wrong with him beside still not fully recovered.

As nothing was wrong with him he decided he didn't care what has happened and continue to look for a prison.

**3****rd**** January 1998, Swiss Alps**

Voldemort has been searching the Italian alps for the last few days and found nothing, not that he expected it. He was back in the Swiss Alps. It was slow going in the Italian and French Alps and even slower here. The great hight distance, high points, low points with not fully recovered from whatever Harry did to him it was making him very angry so angry he killed every traveller and mountain climbers he saw which didn't help his recovery.

He was nearing Pizzo d'Andolla. It was quite a climb. When he reached the 'top' and saw nothing out of order he left the top. He went through northern Italy to get to his next point. Right before nightfall, he reached the mountain Monte Leone on the Swiss/ Italian border. He went to a cave to spent for the night as he has been searching for days without rest.

**6****th**** January 1998, climbing Wildspitze, Austrian Alps**

Voldemort finally reached the Austrian Alps. He was almost 100% certain that Grindelwald was here. Yesterday he found a magical trace that was dark and some 'old' magic at least as old around the time Grindelwald was in power with Hitler being the muggle leader of Germany.

He knew he was close. When he finally reached the top of the Wildspitze the sun was already setting and he knew that he needed to find a place to stay for the night. He tried to apparate to the base of the mountain. He barely managed as he had some slashes as he had that if he went further he would have splinched. He was mostly recovered of Harry but he was tired as he hasn't has slept since the 3rd and the mountains in Switzerland and Austria were much harder to climb than the Alps in the other land although Italy also wasn't easy but easier than Switzerland and Austria.

He was certain that the prison should be near Großglockner and if he was lucky to be even visible of Großglockner. Großglockner is the largest mountain in Austria. He saw the mountain when he was on the top of the Wildspitze so he knew where to go but he thought it would take at least a day maybe two. He decided when it was morning he would has his magic again and try to close as quickly as he could as he wants to find the last clue and rumoured owner of the Elder Wand and crush Harry when he lures Harry with that Lovegood pureblood bitch or the blood traitor Weasley. He was sure if he used both that Harry would surely come but he needed to let it leak without being too obvious.

'The Daily Prophet was too obvious and there was almost no chance Potter or his mudblood whore have a subscription or go to Diagon Alley to buy one' Voldemort thought.

Voldemort let the Daily Prophet only sell in Diagon Alley and subscription to Hogwarts and his supporters nowhere else, but he knew many elves were sent to get or buy one for other places and certainly not his supporters but he made that more expensive to get a steady flow of money.

**6****th**** January 1998, Order Safe House, Northern Wales **

Everyday Ginny was closer to lash out almost every day especially as she felt the pain from Harry again yesterday but she felt it was mentally not physically. She was very close to calling Dobby so she could go to Harry to comfort him however he wanted or needed.

Arthur was trying to let Molly see reason, that Harry was doing what he could. Arthur really believed that but he does want to know what Harry, Hermione and until shortly Ron were doing. He knew Harry broke up with Ginny to protect her but he was very happy that they still love each other and even became soulbonded what is the best you can hope for even with all the other girls. Ginny is happy and that is the most important to Arthur.

He could ask Ron what they were doing but Ron barely talked. He came down to eat before going upstairs or he was still eating when he was done and Arthur left the table and kitchen, mostly the whole family was done and left while Ron was still eating almost every time was his second or even third plate made by Molly if not more.

Ginny has felt Harry die as much as it hurt and even though the other girls in her mind said that he was okay although they were gone after that she needed to see Harry, to be sure he was alright. She was happy that according to the other girls' Harry stopped the assassin from hurting anyone except himself. 'Noble git' Ginny thought.

Ginny hoped to know what was happening in Hogwarts, but she knew from Charlie that owls could not find this place as Bill placed a ward against that. She told Neville that there was a small change that she could get an owl so he shouldn't send anything to her. She did ask is he could keep sending letters to the Patil's, Susan or Hannah. The Patil's managed to escape Hogwarts and told Neville they would try to find Susan and Hannah. They asked to send them letters if he got important information but also want to know how Hogwarts and if others wanted or needed to escape they would help. Ginny knew that the Patil's found Susan and Hannah shortly after they had escaped.

It looked like there escape was the last time to leave Hogwarts as when it was known they were gone the Dementor present was tripled if not quadrupled to prevent other students from escaping. Ginny knew that with that amount of Dementors you needed a lot of people to be able to cast a Patronus. Neville was close but to stand a chance they needed at least Harry and if possible Hermione with her new Patronus form full of power beside others even if they had a normal powered Patronus.

**7****th**** January 1998, Order safe house, Northern Wales **

Ginny still used Harry's shirt to try to keep her from lashing out. Harry's scent always managed to calm her down and feels loved although now it only calmed her down as she didn't felt Harry's arms or felt and heard his heartbeat not even mentioning Harry's muscles on his chest when he holds her and hugged her.

She put Harry's Quidditch shirt on her bed near her pillow before she made up her bed. She let Harry's shirt there as she hoped it would make her pillow and bed smell like Harry and it did a bit although ever since she felt Harry die she slept in his shirt. Harry survived but she felt closer to him with his shirt on. She has slept in today and she faintly felt Harry be content but also happy. Ginny hoped this continue as long as possible so Harry wouldn't be hurt.

She hoped she could soon go the Harry but she promised her father to stay here as long as possible. She wished she didn't or at least knew that Ron and her mother didn't let up about badmouthing Harry and sometimes even Hermione the last few days. Ron only smiled or was eating if you call it that and never defended Hermione.

Ginny thought 'I tried to defend Harry and after that Hermione what Ron at least should do as his best mate and girlfriend, but Ron listen to everything that our mother said, agreed with our mother and even badmouthed his own girlfriend beside his so-called best mate. It was worse what he sometimes called them, I also wonder why my brothers or my future sisters-in-law didn't defend Harry or Hermione.'

She took a deep breath before taking a shower and get ready for a whole day of her brother and her mother badmouthing her husband and her ….. sister-wife. The badmouthing had slowly gotten worse and worse. She knew if that continues I wouldn't take long before she lashes out and will leave. Without Crookshanks or especially Harry she knew she would sooner rather than later curse Ron and her mother one way or the other. What they didn't know is that she doesn't have the trace anymore because of the soulbond marriage.

**7****th**** January 1998, living room, Potter Manor**

Everybody was just done with breakfast when Harry reminded Hermione while heavily blushing that if she wants she can talk to all the elves and try to understand why they like to work here. Hermione wondered if she really still wanted to. If she learned anything the last week was that the elves loved to work hard and the previous Potter's like Harry treated the elves really well probably even better than Hogwarts, but she doesn't really know how well the Hogwarts elves are treated as she rarely went to the kitchen as most elves didn't like her as she wanted to involuntarily free them.

Hermione fairly quickly decided to talk to the elves as she needs to learn more from their perspective. The elves said Harry's mother was also appalled at first but they managed to let her understand. She never would say it out loud but she thought she was a bit like Harry's mother if she must believe Remus and Sirius story when she was at Grimmauld Place before her fifth year. She never told anyone but Remus and Sirius told her multiple times she looks a lot like Lily not with her looks but with her mind.

She takes a seat inside the living room. Harry was in his office while most of the others where in the library. She asks if she could be alone but offered the muggleborns to be with her if they wanted. Katie wanted to but said she would come in a few minutes if she really wants. Hermione sighed and calls Tarpy.

Tarpy pops in and asks "what can Tarpy do for Lady Hermione?"

Hermione smiles and asks "Tarpy can you get all the elves here even Dobby and Kreacher?"

Tarpy bows before he says "yes Lady Hermione."

Less than 5 minutes later all the elves except Dobby and Kreacher are present. Hermione waits a few minutes when finally Kreacher and Dobby pop in. Hermione has learned all the names from the elves and see them before. She recognizes who was who what is very important for her. If she didn't she thinks she would disrespect them and seem them as lesser being what she didn't think they are.

Kreacher bows before saying "Kreacher is sorry Lady He'mione. Kreacher and Dobby were searching for Leanne Porter for Lady Katie."

Hermione says "thank you Kreacher and Dobby. I hope that the search is going well and I didn't ask for you or any of you away on an important moment."

Kreacher and Dobby say "no Lady Hermione. Dobby/ Kreacher is close but it wasn't important at the moment."

All the elves except Mipsy say "no Lady Hermione."

Hermione sees the face of Mipsy looking with disbelieve towards Kreacher and Dobby. Hermione decided to ask. Hermione asks "Mipsy is something wrong?"

Mipsy shakenly points at Dobby and says "Lady Hermione Dobby is Dobby. Dobby is Mipsy's son."

Hermione asks "Dobby is that true?"

Dobby nods and says "yes Lady Hermione, but if Lady Hermione and Master Harry won't want that Dobby will not accept, Dobby wouldn't even….."

Hermione interrupts Dobby and says "no Dobby. I can tell you we want the exact opposite. Mipsy and Dobby take the rest of the day off to get reacquainted again."

Hermione look at Mipsy and asks "do you want that Mipsy? Do you want to meet Dobby again?"

Mipsy nods with theirs in her eyes, but after she was done nodding she looks to the ground.

Hermione smiles before saying "I am happy for both of you. Like I said take the day off at least till dinner and after that, you can work if you want or go back to talking."

Dobby says "but Lady Hermione Dobby wants to work."

Hermione smiles and says "you can Dobby, but you haven't seen Mipsy in many years am I right?"

Dobby nods and says "not anymore when Dobby went to bad masters when bad young former master Draco was born."

Hermione gasps a bit as that was 17 years ago if not more. She saw Dobby running towards the wall and says "stop immediately Dobby."

Just inches and seconds before Dobby would hit the wall Dobby stops immediately.

Hermione says "Dobby you don't need to punish yourself. We don't like the Malfoy's so we don't mind if you talk bad about them. Narcissa is family so that is could be a problem."

Dobby says "Miss Narcissa is Black. Dobby likes Miss Narcissa."

Hermione says "that is great now like I said go take the rest of the day off. Harry would want that I just know it."

Dobby nods as did Mipsy before they both pop out. Hermione asks the other elves "is there anything more I need to know about?"

Everybody shook their heads except Kreacher and Wissy. Dissey notice and looks confused at her mother. Hermione also notices and thought 'seriously Harry even your elves aren't without trouble or unexpected things.'

Hermione hears in her mind 'sorry 'Mione.'

Hermione doesn't see it but she knew Harry has his sly smile on his face. She thought back 'get that smile off your face Harry, you prat.'

Hermione immediately focus on the elves and asks "what is it Kreacher? Or can you tell me Wissy?"

Before they could answer a couple of people walk into the living room but not only from the entrance but also in the painting. Hermione looks up and sees Katie, her parents, Penelope and Fay but also Megan, Sally-Ann, Lisa and the Patil twins. Hermione looks confused, but before she could ask why they are here Katie says "Hermione have you already ask?"

Hermione shakes her head before asking "I have not asked that although I did ask other questions, Katie I understand you are here but why are the others not that I mind?"

Katie says "well I am here as Harry's wife and muggleborn so are Fay and Penelope as they are muggleborns, not Harry's wife. Your parents also wanted to come to see what the elves will say. I also think they need to be convinced like you also at least Penelope. I accept that when they said they want to work I don't need a reason Fay is the same. Megan, Sally-Ann, Lisa and the Patil twins wanted to come but I don't know why they didn't say it."

Hermione looks at Megan, Sally-Ann, Lisa and the Patil twins. Hermione didn't know that they have talked to each other what the wives didn't know. Lisa wasn't sure to be here as she likes Harry's but doesn't love him while Megan, Sally-Ann and the Patil twins seriously hinted that they do not mention when Fleur asked them all of them remained seated although she saw Sally-Ann wasn't sure. Well, not all three the Patil's stood up but quickly sat down again.

Parvati says "Padma and I also want to know why house-elves want to work and not be free. We have family members in India that have elves but we were not allowed to talk to them unless it was to give an order. They said if we talked with the elves we would lose our cast and makes us to the lowest cast. Our parents aren't like that as our father is also our head of house in England and less traditional about the house-elves. We are still seen as foreigners while we are born in England just like our parents and our grandparents from fathers side although their parents were from India."

Padma continues "we don't have house-elves, not that we are very rich but we have a comfortable life. We could have a house-elf but according to father, there was something that prevents our house and other 'foreign' houses to get one. Father didn't explain and I looked at the books but didn't found out why."

Hermione thought probably the Slytherin purebloods like Malfoy and bigot pureblood (and some traditional half-bloods) houses are behind it. She thought 'no not all pureblood from Slytherin are bad. Daphne, Tracey and Astoria are very nice and the Carrow twins look nice enough although they only talk with Astoria, Daphne and Tracey although Tracey is a half-blood.'

She heard very faintly Astoria saying 'thank you, Hermione, you are very nice too.'

Nobody says anything as they all saw Hermione with a faraway look and if Harry wasn't close it means that she was thinking and wouldn't hear anything they said. It reminded them when Hermione's mother tried to get her attention by gently shaking her and it didn't even work.

Hermione came back real quick and says "well Padma we can find out later but I asked Kreacher and Wissy a question."

Suddenly a voice is heard from the painting. Dorea had walked in with Charlus standing in a loving embrace. Charlus behind Dorea and her arms around her.

Dorea says "Charlus stop for a minute."

Charlus looks at her and then in the room. He saw the girls and he gave a smile that looks a lot like Harry, but the girls didn't feel the same when they look at Charlus smile. When Harry smiles they all get a very strong feeling (besides Lisa) and mostly blush when Harry looks at them during the smile or shot them one. Charlus says "Sorry there girls I didn't see you there."

Dorea says "of course you didn't, kissing me in my neck while I tried you to stop. Is it a Potter trait as your father and James were the same as is Harry?"

Hermione blushed as Harry did it with her what Charlus did to Dorea and Dorea saw Harry do the same like most of the Potters apparently. Dorea gave her a wink that Hermione blush even harder.

Dorea says "I can answer your question, Hermione. I 'got' Wissy when I married Charlus, but I didn't know she was pregnant until a few months into the marriage. It would have been rude to send her back as it would like that she isn't a good elf. If I would do that she would have been killed or punished enough that she would lose the child. When the child was born I asked her who the father was as I know she wasn't allowed to get pregnant. I think you know where I go with this."

Hermione asks immediately "Wissy is Kreacher the father of Dissey?"

Wissy nodded. Kreacher looks shocked. He never thought he would get a child. Hermione asks "why were they split up?"

Dorea says "Kreacher was given to my niece and nephew. The parents from Sirius when they married and until then Kreacher served my oldest brother Pollux. He gave Kreacher to her oldest daughter Walburga Black the mother of Sirius as he approved of the marriage as both were Black's. Walburga and Orion were close cousins although Orion wasn't that pleased, but he was young and listened to his father and head of house Lord Black as we are trained from a young age to do."

Hermione asks "Kreacher and Wissy would you like to talk?"

Wissy nods enthusiastically while Kreacher says "Kreacher do as Lady He'mione commands."

Hermione asks "Tarpy if you give an answer on my questions or tell me what I want to know is it the same for all the elves here?"

Tarpy nods slowly and says "Tarpy think so Mistress. Tarpy and the elves all love to work here for the same reasons and also why we want to work here."

Hermione smiles and says "that is great. Kreacher and Wissy please go talk and figure out what will be happening between you. Dissey normally I would tell you to go too but before you will accompany them they need to figure it out first, okay?"

Dissey was a bit disappointed, but understand Hermione as Kreacher didn't know she existed. Dissey hoped she could talk to her father and he would like her as his daughter. She was afraid for a second her mother or father would be sent away, but she immediately remembers Dorea and Lily's words. Dorea wouldn't send her away and Lily would have been very mad with James and James would have been in very deep trouble with Lily. James told Lily sincerely what most pureblood families do with new house-elves although Potter's (like some others do not or come up with a nicer plan then the other purebloods does like when the Rosier's gave the Malfoy's Dobby and took him away from her mother after he was probably barely old enough, just days before James found her).

Hermione says "Kreacher and Wissy you two can also take the day off to figure this out. Wissy when you and Kreacher have figured it out and Kreacher wants to meet Dissey you can get her but at least let one of us know, but don't tell Harry I will tell him, okay?"

Wissy says "yes Lady Hermione."

Wissy grabs Kreacher's hand and before Kreacher could act she pops out with him. When they pop out Hermione gave a deep sigh. This will become a problem if any of the two talks go wrong, not only that but this will also prolong the search for Leanne. Katie didn't tell Hermione but she was getting more nervous every second she didn't was found especially as what would have happened if Harry didn't safe them could happen to her.

Hermione gathers her thoughts again to start what she wants to do. However, before she begins everybody except Harry, Luna, Mr. Olivander, Mr. Fortescue and Mr. Lovegood enter the living room.

Hermione asks "Tolney and Tolly could you maybe get some tea and butterbeer for everyone?"

Tolney and Tolly nod before they pop out. Almost three minutes later they returned with one tray full of butterbeer and one tray with a big teapot and enough cups for everyone in the room.

Hermione smiles and says "thank you Tolney and Tolly. Now we should better get started.

Hermione starts "before I ask I want to say that nothing you will say will be wrong I want your honest thoughts and that Harry will also not punish you or anything else bad. We will make sure of it, but as we all know Harry I know he will never punish you as like James and Lily if you think you did something wrong just come and talk to one of us."

"Next is I see you all happily work so I am only interested in why and not mad that you are forced to do it. And lastly, you can do if you want but you must understand that sometimes we also want to do things to make your work easier or just that we want to do it, but if you want to do it most of the time we won't mind but like I said we would sometimes make our own food when I learn to cook at least or do the dishes. Other times clean up a room or something like that."

Hermione like the others saw the ears drop from the elves. Hermione immediately says "you all do very good work but sometimes we just need to do things our own and get our hands dirty so to speak."

The ears from the elves perked a bit up even if they weren't like when the elves were happy. Hermione decided that she could better get to the point she wanted to talk to them.

Hermione says "I want to ask you a question. Harry said that Lily was also mad and you talked to her to let her see that you want to work here. Can you tell me what you told her?"

Tarpy nods and says "yes Lady Hermione. Master James asked us to talk to Lady Lily as Lady Lily was mad as Master James about Tarpy and the other elves. Lady Lilly did know about the house-elves but Lady Lily didn't know why the house-elves work for wizarding families and not for muggleborns like Lady Lily was as is Lady Hermione and Lady Katie and family friends like Miss Penelope, Miss Fay but also Lady Hermione's parents Miss Emma and Mister Daniel as muggles. Lady Lily wouldn't want the elves to work for no one as slaves but thought that muggles would be much nicer to house-elves."

Tarpy continued "house-elves need to work for a magical family as house-elves feed on the witches or wizard's magic. House-elves can also live on the magic from a house with magicals as the houses where magicals live it will gather magic over generations. That is why most house-elves without Master and family go to Hogwarts as Hogwarts has centuries of magic in the castle."

"House-elves go to Hogwarts as house-elves life from the magic. Most witches and wizards don't notice that house-elves feed on them. Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Kreacher, Dobby and Tarby look younger as Master Harry bonded Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Kreacher, Dobby and Tarby to Master Harry."

"Master Harry is very strong and it made Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Kreacher, Dobby and Tarby look younger and stronger. The stronger the magic the stronger the elves are and how much longer the elves live."

"Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy and Tarby like to work for the most ancient and most noble house of Potter as Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy and Tarby love working here and are treated good very well."

"Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy and Tarby doesn't get paid, but Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy and Tarby get the food, nice clothes Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy and Tarby make themselves with wool given by House Potter. Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy and Tarby also can live in the manor with their own rooms and living room."

"Master and Ladies are allowed to enter the rooms and living room for the elves but not do much. Master Charlus and Lady Dorea where there when Wissy and later Tolney gave birth. Previous Masters and Ladies allowed Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy and Tarby to be in the living room where Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Wissy and Tarby are right now and if wanted eat in the kitchen but Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Tarby, Kreacher and Dobby have a kitchen with the servant quarters. The servant quarters are very beautiful and luxurious for Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Tarby, Kreacher and Dobby."

"Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Tarby, Kreacher and Dobby could work for Miss Emma and Mister Daniel as Lady Hermione is a witch. Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Tarby, Kreacher and Dobby can work for a full muggles household as long as they bonded to a witch or wizard outside of the muggle household. If elves run out of magic they will die. Most elves without a family to serve and without bond life two years, strong ones three years even if they work as Hogwarts. That Dobby still live is probably because of the close bond with Master Harry before really bonding."

Hermione looks shocked not about what the elves told them, no more about everything she didn't know. She suddenly asks "what about the elves without a bond. Will they come when you call for the elf?"

Tarby speaks up and says "the elf while come if the elf wants, but most elves find themselves unworthy and will not come when called by a witch or wizard. Elves cannot kill themselves and will slowly waste away if they aren't bonded anymore. The bond keeps the elves alive. Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Tarby and Dobby serve House Potter as Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Tarby and Dobby like it here, have very nice Masters and Ladies and Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Tarby and Dobby live very nice and are better treated than heard about other Houses. Kreacher like Master Harry and therefore likes to serve House Black beside House Potter. Tarby hopes Lady Hermione and Lady Katie understand and don't request or force Master Harry to free Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Dissey, Wissey, Mipsy, Tarby, Kreacher and Dobby."

Hermione doesn't even need to listen to the others or look at her parents and the girls. She says "Tarby and the others if you really like it here and don't mind the work I will not stop you on one condition."

All the elves bows waiting for the condition. When Hermione hasn't said anything for a couple of minutes Tarpy looks up and asks "what is the condition Lady Hermione Tarpy, Tolney, Tolly, Wissey, and Tarby are waiting. Please don't punish Tarpy for wanting an answer."

Hermione smiles and says "Tarpy I will not punish you. You asked for it and I will give you but actually, there are three conditions. The first one if the one we already told you many times if you think you did something bad talk to us and don't punish yourself even if you think you need to do it, do not."

"The second condition is you are tired or hurt let us know. If you need to rest or be healed do so. We won't think you are a bad elf if you need it. We can take care of ourselves if you are tired or need to be healed. This goes especially for Tolney, Tolly, Wissey but also Dissey and Mipsy if they get pregnant if THEY want. You don't need our permission if you want a child you can try to get one. We want to know if you get pregnant so you and we don't endanger the child."

"The third and last condition looks like the second but if you are busy and are unable to do something else just tell us. If we call for you when you are busy pop in and let us know before returning. If you don't have time to pop in try to let us know any other way and we encourage other elves to help each other. We will also help you if you want or need it. We won't be mad or think you are a bad elf. We all would love to help you. You are all good elves so are Dobby, Mipsy, Kreacher and Dissey. We all think so."

The elves were with teary eyes. They weren't sad they were filled with happiness. They were afraid Lady Hermione would demand Master Harry let to let them go as she was even madder the first time she saw them then Lady Lily although Lady Hermione didn't tell Master Harry what to do while Lady Lily did tell Master James.

Hermione says to no one in particular "now I need to tell Harry and Luna but also the other elves."

Hermione hears 'you don't need to Hermione I heard everything.'

Followed by a second voice 'me too Hermione' before the voice disappears obviously closing her shield as Luna was still in the hospital wing for her father.

Hermione says "okay Harry and Luna heard everything but the other elves did not, not mentioning Ginny."

Tarpy says "Lady Hermione Tarpy, Tarby and Wissey could tell Dissey, Kreacher, Mipsy and Dobby if Lady Hermione wants to."

Hermione smiles and says "only if you want to otherwise I will tell them the same."

Tarpy bows and says "please let Tarpy tell Dissey, Kreacher, Mipsy and Dobby."

Hermione says "only if you are sure Tarpy?"

Tarpy nods enthusiastically Hermione agrees but said that he needed to wait until Dissey and Kreacher but also Mipsy and Dobby are done talking with each other and if Kreacher wanted to talk to Wissey, Wissey can tell Kreacher if she wants.

**7****th**** January 1998, Living Room, Potter Manor**

It was after dinner. After the talk, Hermione decided to postpone the planning as the elves gave her (and the other girls) a lot to process. Everybody was in the living room besides Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Fortescue and Mr. Lovegood. Andi did have good news though. Because of the good care of Luna, the goblins and her work Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue were improving faster than expected and if everything went as it was now they could leave the hospital wing in a few days although they still needed enough rest. Not only that but Mr. Ollivander was already testing his hand movement to make new wands.

Mr. Lovegood was also recovering but as Andi expected the dark curse prevent the wound from closing. She has tried all magical means but it didn't work. She asked Luna and Mr. Lovegood to use a muggle way but they both declined not that they thought it wouldn't work or be painful but Mr. Lovegood and Luna were okay with waiting until the curse effects fade, the wounds can be closed and the skin regrow.

Everybody else was in the living room on Kingsley and Remus insistence. Harry asked why when they asked but they said it was a surprise. Harry started to dislike surprised although his girls and wives are a happy one. Harry sat in a very comfy chair but prevent anyway from sitting on his lap by having the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand and examine it not that it was needed.

Kingsley had his wand in his hand and waited on somebody it seems like. Remus came in and he was holding a radio used to be listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network.

Harry and Hermione think back to the last time they listened to the Wizarding Wireless Network. It was late at night a couple of days after Ron left and Harry 'danced' with Hermione to make her feel better. Hermione smile became very wide as even though it was barely dancing it was one of her happiest moments since the war started even before the ministry of magic admitted Tom's return and before she became Lady Potter as it showed how much Harry cared about her even though she knows he did and still does.

Remus put it on the table in the middle of the room. Remus says "I think many wonders why I went to get a radio that is used for listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network?"

Everybody nodded and Daphne says "Indeed Remus. The Wizarding Wireless Network is just like the Daily Prophet under the control of the ministry that is under control of Tom."

Remus turns on the radio but there was no sound. Remus says "that is correct but when Tom took over wizarding Britain someone came up with an idea. Let's just listen for now. Kingsley if you please."

Kingsley nods before he points his wand and says "Prongs."

Nothing happens. Everyone is looking confused at Kingsley or Remus when Kingsley says "wait a bit."

They all waited until suddenly the radio started to turn to a station when a voice came out.

"Welcome listeners for another instalment of Potterwatch as normal I am your host River."

Everyone was quiet except Hermione who says "that is Lee (Jordan)."

Almost everybody who ever heard Lee nods as they recognize the voice as soon as Hermione said who it is.

Lee continues "unfortunately we got information that a group of four muggleborns were killed. There were traces of a big fight most probably with snatchers. It looked like they were heavily outnumbered but managed to kill quite a number of them and severely injured others. We suspect that a couple of muggleborns were taken captive. Our hearts and thoughts go out to the muggleborns and their families."

"Unfortunately we have no idea who was there and who was killed as there had been no reports and we don't know if anybody got away or not. Royal is not with us today. We are however sure he is still alive as he is almost as important for the Death Eaters as the elusive Harry Potter and a wonderful dueller and fighter like Harry Potter."

With Royal, Kingsley face light up what Harry and Hermione immediately recognized that he is Royal.

Lee says "now I would like to take a minute silence for the four muggleborns that have died and everybody who have died before us."

Everybody was silent to repay their respect. A little over a minute Lee continues "normally our very own Romulus will talk about the pals of Potter. Everything about the friends of Harry Potter, unfortunately, he is also not present today, but as he is an important figure for Harry Potter's fighters and a personal close friend of Harry Potter we are also very sure he is safe and probably listen to us like Royal is also listening."

"I do have some information about the pals of Potter though. We got information that Rubeus Hagrid the gamekeeper from Hogwarts and Professor for the care of magical creatures had a celebration party for Harry Potter in his cabin with some other friends. Hagrid managed to distract the teachers that are Death Eaters or supports of Chief Death Eater to let the students escape unseen. However, he needed to flee into the Forbidden Forest. We don't know if he has made it but the students who managed to get away saying that they saw a couple of centaurs with their bow ready and let them pass without threatening any of them and had their bow pointed to the Death Eaters. Also, a loud scream was heard from within the forest after Hagrid had run being chased by Death Eaters. The loud scream raises the suspicion that there is a presence of a giant in the forest what would be new as there were never giants before not even in the first war. We know that Hagrid's dog Fang has followed him after he bit two Death Eaters. Fang was almost hit with a dark curse but Hagrid jumped in front of Fang and most probably saved him."

Harry and Hermione knew it was most probably Grawp from the loud scream and because Hermione told everyone about Grawp they thought the same. Hermione and Harry were happy that Fang seems to be unhurt thanks to Hagrid.

Lee continues "we have Rapier here with news about Chief Death Eater."

Remus quickly says before Rapier could talk "Chief Death Eater is Tom."

Most nods and thought so but now know for sure.

Rapier says "thank you River."

Bill says "that is George."

Rapier says "As our listeners will know, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice climate of panic, but also like is in total control of the wizarding world. However, there have been alleged sightings and if all of them are genuine, there must be nineteen You-Know-Whos running around!"

Bill suddenly says "wait, that is not George it is Fred."

Rapier continues "You-Know-Who is very elusive almost like he is afraid of Harry Potter and doesn't want Harry to find him. Unfortunately, the climate of panic but also total control suits You-Know-Who, of course, the air of mystery creates more terror than actually showing himself even as he is not to be seen to know to most that he is in total control and are afraid to stand up to his supporters. Afraid for themselves or family."

River says "agreed. So people, let's try and calm it down a bit, things are bad enough without inventing stuff! For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill you with a single glance from his eyes. That's a Basilisk, listeners! One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has legs: if it has, it's safe to look. Although, if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

River says "also Harry Potter has killed a basilisk so if there is a Basilisk around you will never find it until it is death. If it is death you know one thing Harry Potter is around."

Rapier continues "now the latest story about the Chief Death Eater. We've indeed heard rumours that he keeps being sighted abroad and already killed some wizards. We think he is searching for something."

"Anyway, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?"

River says " true. But the point is people don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country: maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But the fact remains he can be faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo."

Rapier says "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but: safety first!"

River asks "And what of the rumours about Harry Potter? Do you believe he's still in the country? Do you think he's still alive?

Rapier says "I do. If he had been killed or had run away, the Death Eaters would want us to know: they'd tell everyone."

River asks "and what would you say to Harry, if you knew he was listening?

Rapier says "I just know he is listening. I'd tell him to keep it up, whatever he's doing. We know he'll help finish You-Know-Who! Harry we are behind you just let the gold call us and we are there. We will follow you to the end. We know you can defeat You-Know-Who. Don't forget about Spitfire."

River says "exactly don't forget about Spitfire, thank you very much for those wise words. Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. Keep faith. Do what you can to stop You-Know-Who! We don't know when it'll be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure: we shall be back! Keep each other safe."

The radio went silent. Remus grabbed the radio and shut it off before putting it back on the table.

Kingsley says "that is what I and Remus wanted you all to know. They did forget about the muggles though but mostly I tell them to help them. I think most if not all understand that I am Royal and Remus is Romulus. Before we saw Harry we were helping Harry like this and try to support the supporters of Harry knowing they are not alone and to make sure they still believe Harry was fighting against You-Kn… Tom. What you Harry are obvious doing."

Daphne says "it is a smart idea, but are you sure Tom, the ministry or Death Eaters don't know about this?"

Kingsley says "we honestly don't know but to make sure that they don't accidentally stumble upon it you need to use a password. Today is was Prongs. For the next time, it is Spitfire like they said. Although I think it has a double meaning."

Kingsley looks at Harry with the obvious question. Everybody looked at Harry except Fleur as she noticed Bill trying to avoid her gaze knowing he knew something. Bill was also not looking at Harry.

Harry decided, to tell the truth "spitfire is Ginny. Spitfire is what most of her brothers call her. Most of the time she doesn't mind it though and maybe even like it."

Everybody that knows Ginny well laughs. Ginny can be sweet one second and dangerous the next like a dragon from protective to attacking while they spit fire in less than a second. Luna knew her also but she only had her normal serene, dreamy smile while Katie laughs remembering the training with Ginny and after the training in the locker room.

Daphne asks "I do have a question if nobody minds."

Nobody shows any signs of having a problem with it.

Daphne asks "what did Fred was it?"

Bill nodded as did Kingsley and Remus.

Daphne continues "mean by just let the gold call us and we are there."

Hermione immediately responds "I think they mean that we need to use the old way to let them know when there would be a DA meeting without Umbitch of finding out. Sorry I mean Umbridge."

A few snicker or giggle while Hermione blushes a bit. Sure she doesn't like Umbridge but she is still a ministry official. However when she said Umbridge it didn't feel right. She saw Harry looking at his hands and then she thought 'I am right she is Umbitch after everything she did to my …. our Harry.'

Daphne asks "what do you mean the old way to let them know if there was a DA meeting."

Hermione asks "does someone still have it?"

She looks around as see Susan and the Patil twins raise their hand. Luna says "I have it in my trunk that is still at Hogwarts I think. I have kept with my medallion until this summer when we knew Snape was to be the new headmaster."

Luna jumps up, walks to Harry and snogs him until he almost drops the Sword of Gryffindor. Luna stops and almost everybody watches her. Luna says "Harry is the reason I got my greatest treasure back the medallion and the Nargles haven't stollen it after I got it from my house because of Harry and Dobby."

Nobody commented and waited until Luna was back in her seat and Harry was back to the present which took a few minutes as Harry didn't expect Luna to snog him.

Megan says "we decided to keep one that Susan has as her auntie could protect her own job while my parents, Hannah's mother and Sally-Ann's father had trouble to do especially as Hannah's mother had a company they needed for their income without they would only get a little money for being present during Wizengamot meetings, trails and votes."

Hermione nods as she understands. She had her bag with her and looks until she grabs a small coin that looks like a gold galleon.

Hermione says "this is what Fred means. During our fifth year and Umbitch's year, we needed a way to contact the others without Umbitch finding out."

Her parents want to admonish her language but they understand why Hermione says such things as the detention was pure torture although now it should be worse as they heard the tales of the Patil twins, Su and Megan from when they were in Hogwarts. Even though they weren't there that long but it was long enough to know about the tortures during detention.

Hermione continues "this is the coin Harry used as I kept it for if it was needed like the night Dumbledore was killed. Harry's coin is the master coin and was the only one that could send messages while all the other could only receive. Fred means that many from the DA still have it or the Weasley's have theirs and have a way to contact the others. So if Harry let know where he needs them they will come with as many as possible."

Suddenly Kreacher and Dobby popped in. Kreacher says "Lady He'mione Kreacher want to thank Mistress to let Kreacher talk to Wissy and Kreacher's daughter Dissey and would like to talk more to Wissy and Dissey after finding Miss Leanne."

Dobby immediately after Kreacher says "Dobby wants to thank Lady Hermione for allowing Dobby to talk with Dobby's mother Mipsy. Dobby wants to continue the search to help Lady Katie."

Hermione smiles and says "okay you both can continue. If you find her but can't get her out or there are more and you don't know what to do come to me, Luna, Katie, Astoria, Susan, Daphne or Tracey not Harry. Is that understood?"

Kreacher and Dobby bows and say in unison "as you want Mistress" before popping out.

Harry asks "why not to me Hermione?"

Hermione says "as if they can't get to her I don't want you to do some crazy arse stunt like you did when you saved Luna. If she is, in the same way, we need to at least have a plan and you don't go alone."

Harry become red from embarrassment and put his hand on his neck to rub it a bit while looking at the ground. Nobody commented on that as they were happy Harry did safe Luna and the others (Bellatrix, Narcissa, Katie, Fay and Penelope) while bringing the first blow to Tom's inner circle without a loss as the four muggleborn wizards weren't killed by Tom's inner circle or in a fight with Tom's inner circle.

Luna asks "Harry what about Hagrid? I think he can help with the Hippogriffs and he is your friend."

Harry looks at Hermione but she shrugs a bit. Harry decided to get everybody's input.

Harry asks "what does everybody else think?"

All the adults even Hermione's parents thought it may be a good idea as he is loyal to Harry and with his giant blood he has some resistance against most magic certainly mind magic if very difficult to accomplish. All the adults were a bit wary about the giant but decide to trust Harry's judgement.

Daphne asks "I don't mind Hagrid is a good teacher, but what about his half-brother the 'small' giant? You can't think about taken the giant too right?"

Harry says "if we get Hagrid here Grawp comes with him in Hagrid and Grawp want it. Leaving Grawp alone of out of the question."

Astoria asks "but Harry you can't be serious to get a giant here."

Harry says "Hagrid believes Grawp to be friendly and Grawp knows Hermione and me. I trust Hagrid and if he trusts Grawp so will I. I know Hagrid does. Grawp was thereby Dumbledore's funeral and he was nice so I will not leave him."

All the girls that knew Harry or had closely observed him like Daphne and Tracey knew he would not change his mind.

Daphne wanted to argue but she was still afraid Harry was not happy with her as she still hasn't completely warmed up to him as she sometimes still used her ice-persona and mask but also as Lord Potter he can decide who comes here and not. The ladies Potter can argue but looking at Hermione, Luna and Katie it seems they weren't planning to.

Charlus and Dorea know Hagrid and besides his loyalty to Dumbledore like him and because of that they decide to not intervene. They wanted to see if Harry tries to convince them or use his status as Lord Potter here in Potter Manor.

The Patil twins seem to also support Harry as did Susan, Fay and Su. Penelope didn't know what to do. She never had much contact with Hagrid beside her seventh year when she followed care of magical creatures and even got a NEWT in the subject. The MacDougal twins weren't sure about the giant half-brother from Hagrid just like Hannah, Lisa, the Carrow twins. Sally-Ann didn't know what to think just like Megan and Tracey. Daphne and Astoria were against it but decide to trust Harry's judgement.

Astoria did try to change Harry's thought one more time as she has a better chance as Harry does love her proven by the soulbond as Daphne doesn't have one.

Astoria asks "Harry I am really not sure bringing Grawp here is a good idea. What about the Hippogriffs, the goblins, the elves?"

Harry says "I am sure Astoria. I don't want to force the issue but like I said leaving Grawp is out of the question. I wouldn't even mind if he takes Fluffy with him I do wonder where Fluffy is though."

Astoria still wasn't sure but she knew two things. One Harry would never put anyone in danger especially not those that were here among many that are not here and two he would prevent Grawp from hurting anyone even if it cost his life. You can see as third he would not change his mind as Harry is stubborn and thinks he is right.

When nobody went against Harry, Harry says "Tarpy, Tarby and Tolney."

All three pop in and asks "what can Tarpy/ Tarby/ Tolney do for Master Harry?"

Harry says "I have an important request can you try to find Rubeus Hagrid and bring him here and if he wants his dog, giant half-brother and anything else he wants as long as you don't get hurt. Try to go tonight if possible but don't stay out too late I don't want you hurt. There is a small clearing a few miles in the forbidden forest where Grawp was kept by Hagrid at least in the fifth year he was. Last year Grawp wasn't kept and chained anymore. He had more free room to walk as long as he didn't attack to many forest creatures and got most food from Hagrid."

Tarpy, Tarby and Tolney bows and pops out. Harry says "let hope they can find Hagrid fast."

Remus says "Harry I think we need to get someone else before Sirius was killed he wanted to help someone that Dumbledore used and was under his mind control according to what Sirius saw when he talked to her."

Harry asks "who?"

Remus says "she is a squib and we were afraid that Tom would find home…"

Harry interrupts Remus and says "it was never my home. It was just a house were in lived but it is and was never my home. Hogwarts was more my home then that house ever was. Well now, this is my home now."

Remus says "we are afraid she would become a target as she tried to help you after the dementors attacked you."

Harry immediately says "you mean…"

Remus nods his head and says "yes ….."

**Let's end here. I got most of what I wanted. I apologize for the delay but I had a small vacation last week. In the next chapter, we go to Hogwarts and Hagrid gets found. **

**I do have one question. Do you want to see a return of Fluffy? **

**Also in the next chapter, Voldemort finds Grindelwald, Harry calls the elder wand and more if the words count allows it. **

**Please read and review. PM's are also appreciated and I answer earlier as I answer reviews after I update the new chapter and PM's as soon as I have read them.**


	38. Hagrid's fight, Hagrid's safe heaven, th

**Chapter 38 Hagrid's fight, Hagrid's safe heaven, the elves are needed and the night with Katie and Luna**

**31****st**** December 1997, Hagrid's cabin, Hogwarts grounds **

Hagrid was able to rebuild his cabin before Snape became headmaster when Professor McGonagall was temporary headmistress. His cabin was almost twice as large and if Hagrid was fully human and normal human height he would have a second-floor in his cabin.

He is having a party as Harry still wasn't captured by Voldemort as he knew that Voldemort wouldn't keep it a secret. He just knew Harry was out there fighting to defeat Voldemort.

He was a small get together …. Well, actually a party in Harry's honour. As he knew it was dangerous he only invited Gryffindors even though he knew some from the other houses even a very few Slytherin's supports Harry but he knew that the Gryffindors wouldn't tell anyone about this not even under the new detention that was actually torture or at least is very, very painful. According to Neville who was present, the Cruciatus curse was barely used and if it was used it was only once during the whole detention. He told Hagrid in confidence that very, very few Slytherins from the large group that were ordered to use it wouldn't put any power behind them and the ones that were used on needed to act as it hurt very much.

Some of the other houses except Gryffindor were ordered to use it during detention but they did really use it although it still didn't hurt too much. There were Slytherin girls but from the other house, it was only boys. From Gryffindor, it was nobody that was ordered to use it. Most of the times it was curses, charms, spells or hexes that hurt but left traces like _Diffindo_ but as some needed to be performed non-verbally they sometimes send small charms like _Rictusempra_ but made sure they used a silencing charm first as it looked like the targets were feeling pain. However, most of the time it couldn't as the Death Eaters wanted to hear the screams. Fortunately, the detentions were not escalating as quickly as some thought would happen, but they knew the further they go in the year the worse the detention could be and it would be inevitable that someone would die from the detention is not more than one.

Neville didn't know why but sometimes they were ordered to use _Stupefy, Incarcerous, Petrificus Totalus_. The teacher also learned _Protego _but only to children from other Death Eaters or children from supporters from Voldemort that are not Death Eaters.

It is nearing midnight when suddenly there is a knock at the door. When Hagrid opens the door he sees it are the Carrows. Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Alecto is teaching muggle studies, that is compulsory for everyone for first to seven even if you didn't follow it before. Amycus Carrow is the teacher for Dark Arts that had replaced Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Hagrid still had built the back door again. He looks outside and immediately start to send the students in his home out of the door as long as they stay low. The black robe made them almost invisible in the night. Hagrid told Neville to get to the tree line and use that as cover to get back into the castle.

The castle was never closed as the Dementors kept the students inside especially as after the last escape it tripled if not quadrupled the amount of Dementors. Hagrid manages to get all the students out of his cabin when he opened the door right before the Death Eaters were planning to break in. There are twelve Death Eaters outside except the Carrows.

The Carrows rush in and saw a banner with the text Hurray for Harry Potter. Amycus saw many glasses somewhere still halve full on some plates were also full of food. Amycus asks "Hagrid who was here?"

Hagrid says "no one. I'm alone. I was just gettin' 'nough plates fer me."

Alecto says "don't lie."

Hagrid says "I ain'."

Amycus says "tell the truth or we get the answer out of you."

Hagrid says "I am."

Amycus says "so be it. We were going to take you out anyway for supporting and be a friend from Harry Potter. _Diffendo_."

The spell didn't hurt Hagrid. He grabbed Amycus and throws him out. Amycus didn't get hurt as Hagrid throws him to two Death Eaters who managed to catch him.

Alecto run passed Hagrid outside to get with the other Death Eaters. Hagrid runs outside and starts to grab Death Eaters. Within a minute he managed to take out two Death Eaters. One was very hurt and the other didn't move as he punched him in his stomach before he punched his face. The other got his wand arm broken as his leg opposite from his wand arm.

He went for the third when he heard a large bark. Fang had jumped on Death Eater and bite the Death Eater in his shoulder and neck that made him bleed very much. Hagrid saw that Fang ran towards another Death Eater and bite him in his wand hand. Hagrid throws one Death Eater to one other. The other Death Eater couldn't catch the Death Eater that throw towards him and he slams on the ground with the Death Eater on top of him. Hagrid saw a dark curse heading towards Fang that still was biting the wand arm from another Death Eater. Hagrid threw himself in front of the curse. This curse hurt him and he punched that Death Eater in the face who send the curse. The Death Eater went flying as Hagrid put all his power and anger into the punch. The Death Eater flew past the pumpkin patch and went for another 50 feet before hitting the ground and not moving.

Behind Hagrid, the Death Eater being bit by Fang managed to get loose but he couldn't use his wand hand. Hagrid used this to punch him, he hit the wall of his cabin and slumped down. When he saw the last students disappear out of view on top of the path he focused back on the Death Eaters.

The Death Eater that was thrown to another Death Eater was in the fight as was the Death Eater that 'caught' him. Four were out of the count while the Death Eater that was bitten in his shoulder could barely cast a spell because of the pain. Hagrid saw that he also had some claw marks on his Death Eater uniform and went through it. He also had teeth marks and a little blood around his neck defiantly flowing out of wounds on his neck.

Hagrid saw more and more curses, spells and charms throw at him and Fang that he needed to retreat to the Forbidden Forest as they would now not try to capture him but probably kill him for killing Death Eaters and supporting Harry Potter. He gets to the tree line when he saw a couple of Centaurs including Bane. Bane gave a nod and aimed his bow and arrow like the other centaurs.

Bane says "go Hagrid we will try to delay them for a small bit. Get your brother and leave the Forbidden Forest, for now, it isn't safe not even for you. They will come back with more unless you leave."

Hagrid nods and says "thanks, Bane." Bane says "thank Harry Potter when he defeats Voldemort and for understanding us." Hagrid nods again and with Fang hot, on his heels, he runs past the Centaurs.

Bane normally wouldn't want to intervene but Voldemort was not only a danger to witches and wizards but also muggles and 'creatures' like the Centaurs. The Centaurs have moved away from the school and further in the forest, but the stars told something was happening today, that was important for them in the future. The Centaurs have left their normal living area as the Dementors were very close and the Centaurs didn't have the means to protect themselves against Dementors.

The nine remaining Death Eaters prepared to chase Hagrid. Before they were halfway to the treeline arrows where shot at them taking out three others and three were injured. The six (including the three injured) saw where the arrows came from and short shooting dark curses. They saw the Centaurs retreating. They healed their fellow Death Eaters including the Death Eater that lost a lot of blood and entered the forest to kill Hagrid or at least capture him. They wanted to heal the Death Eater that was bitten in his wand hand by Fang but that wouldn't make him able to use his hand to cast spells. The healing took a couple of minutes which make the Centaurs attack work to give Hagrid a head start.

Amycus says before entering the forest "the Dark Lord wants Hagrid dead. Kill him or capture him so the Dark Lord can kill him. The Dark Lord doesn't care as long as he is dead."

**1****st**** January 1998, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts grounds**

Ten Death Eaters enter the forest, it is just past midnight. They went for 15 minutes when Alecto says "I and Amycus need to return as we need to find the brats that were in his cabin. MacNair, you are in charge, maybe you can find some other beasts to kill, you were the executioner after all."

MacNair says "to be bad the Hippogriffs have left" still not over missing to kill the Hippogriff Alpha a couple of years back.

Amycus laughs and says "yes you should have seen the blubbering oaf when he found out he was crying like a little mudblood baby. Maybe, MacNair, you can be the new magical creature teacher on how to kill or tame them?"

Amycus and Alecto walk back laughing. MacNair and the other snickers as they continue getting deeper into the forest while MacNair has a creepy smile on his face with crazy eyes. They kept walking when they went into a small clear. They look around but don't see anything. Suddenly they hear a large scream and a giant appear behind a very thick tree. Hagrid says "I though' I introduce yeh ter me brother. Get 'em Grawp."

Grawp screams "Grawp hit bad men."

From the eight Death Eaters that are left with one hit from Grawp three are knocked out slammed against a tree. The other five start throwing curse but with Grawp being a full giant most spells don't work.

The spells were, however, keeping Grawp from looking at them and they shoot all the spells to the eyes what is one of a giant's weak spot. Hagrid shouted "Fluffy."

Suddenly the five Death Eater see to the side that would lead you further in the forest a large Cerberus appear. He didn't look nice and he starts to attack them what made Grawp be able to also do so too. It took less than 10 minutes with Grawp, Hagrid, Fang and Fluffy attacking the Death Eaters. They may have been with more but Hagrid, Grawp and Fluffy easily made up the difference and then Fang who is fast and difficult to see it was a piece of cake for them. However, MacNair was the last one standing and used his emergency portkey that Snape has allowed getting them out of there. It was a wise decision as a second after he had left the middle mouth of Fluffy would have killed him.

After 10 minutes all the other Death Eaters lie dead and Hagrid knew he needed to leave with Fang, Grawp and Fluffy. He knew about the caves just outside Hogsmeade. There was one of maybe two large enough where he can hide with Grawp and Fluffy. Lucky for Hagrid Fluffy like Grawp as he probably smells a lot like Hagrid and Hagrid told Fuffy Grawp was his brother and a friend. Hagrid was sad for Grawp as Grawp asked when the students arrived where Harry and Hermy meaning Hermione where but he couldn't answer him. Grawp was a bit sad after that.

Hagrid manages to get to the end of the forest. He sees behind him Bane and a couple of centaurs nod. Hagrid points to the caves above Hogsmeade and Bane nod before he turns around with the other centaurs.

**7****th**** January 1998, outskirts Hogsmeade**

Hagrid has managed to get some food without being seen as least he hopes so. Hagrid was thinking about where to go. He couldn't stay here for much longer. He didn't know if the Death Eaters already knew about the dead Death Eaters. Most probably they did as one escaped after all. Hagrid didn't know if the ones by his cabin have died or where only knocked out. He hasn't seen any fire or smoke coming from Hogwarts so with a bit of luck they haven't burned down his cabin or 'they are searching anything to point them to the whereabouts of Harry not that I have an idea where he is or have anything that could point to him' Hagrid thought.

It was already late at night. Hagrid was planning to go to sleep and move tomorrow to the north. They would probably not think Hagrid would go even more north as there isn't much land left north of Hogwarts. He could go to the west there are many mountains and a large area there but they would probably go looking there and to the east is only a couple of miles before he reaches the sea. He can move south but the only direct way south is though Hogsmeade and he knew that throughout the whole day and especially at night there are patrols to make sure no one getaway or people apparate in to do something against the Death Eaters. Hagrid even heard from Abeforth that starting tomorrow there would be a curfew and that if anyone walks in the town or apparate in an alarm would go off.

Hagrid was shaken out of his thought when he hears three heard pops. He looks for the origin of the sound and sees three elves standing at the opening of the cave. Fluffy growls, Grawp stands up ready to fight while Fangs walk towards the elves smell and then give a happy bark before he tries to like the first elf.

Hagrid says "Fang down boy. Come 'ere."

Fang listens but his tail show he is happy, not scared or untrustworthy to the elves. Hagrid wonders why Fang was happy to see the elves. Fang didn't like the elves at Hogwarts and even tried to attack once or twice until Hagrid told him not to, but Fang still wasn't happy with the elves. However, with these elves he was happy.

Hagrid asks "who are yeh?"

The first elf says "Tarpy is Tarpy."

The second says "Tarby is Tarby."

The last one definitely female says "Tolney is Tolney."

Tarp asks "are you, Mister Hagrid?"

Hagrid nods slowly. He would never attack a house-elf but he was wondering why they were here. He has never seen house-elves with the crest they wear. The crest is not Hogwarts so they are not from Hogwarts but where are they from then. He decided to ask another question first.

Hagrid asks "how did yeh find me?"

Tarpy says "nice centaur told Tarpy, Tarby and Tolney."

Hagrid thought 'why wouldda centaur told 'em and who could be the nice centaur. Most centaurs don' like house-elves as they are enslaved by wizards and witches wha' they almost where. The house-elves couldn' do anything 'bout but tha' doesn' mean they forgive the house-elves. Also, these house-elves where definitely good cared fer.'

Hagrid asks "why are yeh 'ere?"

Tarby says "Tarby, Tarpy and Tolney were ordered to find Mister Hagrid, Doggy Fang and Brother Grawp."

Hagrid is ready to run if need be as he didn't want to be found. Hagrid decides to ask who but only as Fang was nice again the elves and they knew about his half-brother what not many knew. Hagrid asks "who ask yeh ter find me?"

Tolney says "Master asks Tolney, Tarpy and Tarby."

Tarby sees Fluffy and asks "is that big doggy Fluffy?"

Hagrid reluctantly nods. Know he really wanted to know who their master is as also almost nobody knew about Fluffy. There were only a very few that know about Fluffy and Grawp. Of course, Death Eaters something tries to read minds for captured people but there were only very few who knew. Like Harry and Hermione, but Harry would never let anyone hurt Hermione. Maybe Ron but as he is close to Harry they would let know they have captured him. Besides them, there is almost nobody he could think of. Sure some Professors knew but they wouldn't tell anyone and they were never questioned or tortured to tell, also they can protect their mind well at least most can.

Harry asks "who is yeh Master?"

Tarpy says "Tarpy's, Tarby's and Tolney's Master is Master Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin. Lord of House Potter, Lord of House Black, Lord of House Peverell, Lord of House Gryffindor and by conquest Lord of House Slytherin."

Hagrid was shocked but asks the only thing he could think one thing "Harry is okay?"

Tarpy, Tarby and Tolney nod. Hagrid had a huge smile. Now he also knows why Fang was happy to see the elves they obviously smell as Harry and maybe Hermione. There is no way Harry is safe without Hermione that if for certain. Hagrid never understood how Hermione could have a romantic interest in Ron, friendship okay but no romantic relationship, with Harry yes.

Although he could understand Harry had a relationship with Ginny. Harry was unlucky in that way as he had two girls that really love him and that is even without counting Miss Lovegood that Hagrid suspected also have feelings for Harry but Hagrid wasn't certain. He likes Luna as she likes to talk about creature just as much as he although he doubts all those creatures she talked about exist of ever have existed. Luna also likes to talk about the creature he taught about and most of the time even have.

Hagrid asks "Harry asked yeh ter come find me?"

The house-elves nod. Hagrid says "an' now?"

Tolney says "Master Harry asks to bring you to the Potter Manor so you are safe."

Hagrid smile but it immediately drops when he says "I would love ter but I can' leave Grawp or Fluffy alone."

Tarpy says "Mister Hagrid doesn't have to. Master Harry says Mister Hagrid can take everyone and everything Mister Hagrid wants. Master Harry told Tarpy, Tarby and Tolney not to get hurt but Mister Hagrid can if Mister Hagrid want doggy Fang, big doggy Fluffy and half-brother Grawp if Fluffy and brother Grawp want."

Hagrid looks at Grawp and asks "Grawp do yeh wanna see Harry an' Hermione?"

Grawp nods and says "Grawp want see Harry and Hermy."

Hagrid was happy Grawp start to talk more and more like a civilized giant although he still called him Hagger but Hagrid didn't mind it was like a nickname between brothers.

Hagrid asks the elves "but how are we going ter do it. You are with tree and we are with four."

Tarby says "Tolney will take Mister Hagrid and doggy Fang. Tarpy and Tarby will take doggy Fluffy. Tarpy and Tarby will return to get half-brother Grawp maybe Tolney will help if Tarpy and Tarby need it."

Hagrid nod and says "okay. Grawp and Fluffy don' attack anyone yeh see. Grawp yeh will see us shortly okay? Just let the elves get yeh to us."

Grawp nodded.

Hagrid says "let's go."

The house-elves bow. Tolney grabs Hagrid and Fang by his collar and pops out. Right after that Tarpy and Tarby hold on to Fluffy. A minute later Tarpy, Tarby and Tolney came back. Grawp asks "go to Hagger?"

The house-elves nod and Grawp hold out his large hand and the elves each grabbed a finger and take him to Potter Manor.

**7****th**** January 1998, Potter grounds**

Hagrid appears in front of a large manor and beautiful grounds. Fluffy behind him and Fang beside him bark happily. Fang and Fluffy were obviously much happier with this than the cramped cave as the cave was large enough but with Grawp and Fluffy, it was cramped.

Hagrid waited for Grawp. When the house-elves with Grawp return, Grawp hugged Hagrid hard and says "Grawp like small humans."

Hagrid says "they are called house-elves."

Grawp says "elves?"

Hagrid says "yes Grawp elves."

Grawp says "Grawp like elves."

And the front door opens.

**7****th**** January 1998, Living Room, Potter Manor**

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in the living room. The elves were just away but he hoped they find him this evening. Harry had sheaths the sword of Gryffindor. The girls were watching Harry. Harry didn't know as he had his eyes closed. He had his shield up so the question from his girls in his mind he didn't hear and the girls couldn't hear him.

The girls didn't know Harry was trying to feel the elder wand and if Voldemort was close or that he was still searching. He felt that Voldemort was searching for someone and was close to that person, but nothing more. He felt the tug from the Elder wand but he was too preoccupied about Hagrid and hoping Tolly would get her here. The only one who was nice to him in the muggle world: Mrs. Arabella Figg. She is part of the order of the Phoenix, but Sirius was sure she was controlled.

Harry thought 'when Tom finds out what I did he would be enraged. I hope he doesn't increase the raids as he lost a couple of Death Eaters. He is trying to find my relatives house. Arabella Figg was ordered by Dumbledore to intervene if something like that happened. I don't know why he wanted to maybe as is was one squib less in his thoughts. Sirius and Remus don't know if Dumbledore did the same as Tom did to Bellatrix and give Mrs. Arabella Figg subconscious orders or not. I hope Tolly can take her without stunning her and let Andi examine her.'

It didn't take long or Tolly pops in with Arabella Figg with two cats with her what Crookshanks finds very interesting as he immediately looks at the cats and a couple of suitcases. Harry asks "Mrs. Figg are you okay?"

Arabella says "so that is what it feels like. It is more pleasant then my brother told me."

Harry smiles and says "well house-elf apparating is feel nicer than when a wizard does it. Not that much but still it feels nicer."

Harry sees only one cat and asks "Mrs. Figg didn't you have more cats?"

Arabella nodded but said "they all dead the last 5 years beside Tibbles and this is his daughter and I couldn't let her go to someone else so I kept her. So she is female and just a year old. She looks a bit like the first cat I ever had. She is part kneazle like that orange cat near the fireplace and Tibbles is too of course. I actually sell part cat and part Kneazle to the muggle world as kneazles are some of the creatures that the wizarding don't care if muggles get them as long as they are also a part cat. In my earlier years I also bred them and I now almost don't do it anymore. Tibbles was a one of the time things as I wanted another part cat part kneazle and Tibbles didn't mind."

Harry smiles and says "Mrs. Figg would you mind if Andi examines you as we are afraid Dumbledore did something to you. I know you don't have a reason to believe me but please."

Arabella put her hand up and she says "you don't have to explain yourself, Harry. If you want the healer … Andi you said to examine me I don't mind."

Arabella left with both cats and Crookshanks want to follow when Hermione says "no you don't Crookshanks you stay here."

Crookshanks meows at her but Hermione keeps her glare. It was like Crookshanks understand her and walks back to the fireplace and lie in front of it even if the fireplace wasn't lit.

Harry smiles and says "Tolly thank you very much. You can continue what you were doing, but could you please put the suitcases in an empty room before you continue with what you were doing."

Tolly smiles and says "of course Master Harry."

Harry asks "Mr. and Mrs. Granger what about your clothes? I don't remember you having trunks or suitcases?"

Dan says "that was true but somehow all our stuff was here when we choose our room. The night before there were nothing and the next morning it was including suitcases with personal belongings."

Harry asks "oh okay. Luna what about your trunk? Do you think it is still at Hogwarts?"

Luna says "I think so."

Harry calls "Dissey?"

Dissey pop in and asks "what can Dissey do for Master Harry?"

Harry says "Luna can you tell where it should be?"

Luna nods and says "Dissey can you get my trunk and everything clothing from me out of Hogwarts. My bed is the closest to the adjacent bathroom in the sixth year girls dorm from Ravenclaw. I haven't been at school since Halloween so I don't know if they still hide my stuff or not."

Dissey says "Dissey will find all Lady Luna's clothes and trunk."

Luna smiles as says "thank you Dissey."

Dissey bows and pop out. Luna smiles and says "thank you, Harry."

She wanted to snog Harry again but Hermione and Katie hold her back. Luna asks in their mind 'why?'

Katie says 'leave some for tonight. It is our turn with Harry.'

Luna smile has dropped when she was stopped. Luna's smile returns tenfold. Harry didn't notice as he has his eyes closed again but this time he thought only about Hagrid. Hagrid was the most important. The Elder Wand was still safe a Tom still looks for someone. And the clothes for Luna aren't that important unless there was something from her mother. Her clothes are not important for two reasons one was kind of naughty and if Harry focused on that he would get uncomfortable and get his morning problem back tenfold. The second reason Harry can easily buy her a whole new wardrobe if that is needed.

Remus gets Harry's attention as he says "Harry? I need to get to Andi's house as I need the wolfsbane potion as the full moon is the 12th. Andi brought 4 vials of the potions in her healer bag but I took the last today the others are ready but Andi left it at her home as we thought we would be back also most of our clothes are there that we need. The potions are hidden as are the ingredients as she took some ingredients from St. Mungo's while that is not allowed although there are exceptions, this was not one of those exceptions."

Harry calls "Mispy."

Mispy looks really good as she pops in. Mispy asks "what can Mipsy do for Master Harry?"

Harry says "Mispy can you take Remus to Andromeda's house."

Mipsy nods and says "Mipsy can."

Harry says "Remus tell Mipsy where it is. Mipsy stays and help Remus until he got everything and want to return. If you are attacked take Remus back and everything he has packed and the potions even if he didn't have everything yet."

Mipsy bows and says "Mipsy do as Master Harry wants."

Remus grabs her hand and apparate out. Harry looks at Dora and she says "Remus can apparate in mom's house where we stayed. Mipsy can help him come back."

Harry nods and closes his eyes again hoping everything is going to be alright. It took almost two hours when a goblin comes into the living room.

The goblin bows and says "Lord Potter a large human with a dog and a Cerberus had appeared outside of the front door. We wanted to attack but as your house-elves brought them in Captain Shieldbreaker send me to get you, Lord Potter."

Harry smiles and says "thank you Sir Goblin."

Harry looks around with a large smile, but he could see that most were confused or afraid. Almost immediately a second goblin runs in and says "Lord Potter a giant is on the grounds."

Harry says "that is okay that should be Grawp."

Just when said that Tarpy, Tarby and Tolney pop in. All of them bow while Tarpy says "Master Harry. Tarpy, Tarby and Tolney have found and brought Mister Hagrid with doggy Fang, big doggy Fluffy and brother Grawp. Tarby thought outside was a better idea so big dog Fluffy or brother Grawp wouldn't damage Potter Manor."

Harry saw that the elves were a bit tired as did the Ladies Potter, Lady Black and Lady Bones. Everybody knows that is was Fluffy the Cerberus of Hagrid. Everybody except Harry, Ladies Potter, Lady Black and Lady Bones was a bit afraid and shocked that they could see a real Cerberus. The Ladies Potter, Lady Black and Lady Bones weren't afraid as they didn't feel panic or other bad emotions from Harry about a Cerberus but Harry even felt a bit happy.

Harry says "thank you very much Tarpy, Tarby and Tolney. It thinks it was quite tiring. It is also late so why don't you all go to bed to retire for the night."

Tarpy bows and says "thank you, Master Harry. If Master Harry, Ladies Potter, Lady Black or family and friends need Tarpy, Tarby or Tolney don't hesitate to call."

Harry smiles when the elves pop out while already standing up. He looks at the goblins that were waiting for his reaction. Harry says "I want to thank you Sir goblins but I will take care of this as they are friends, not enemies."

The goblins bow before leaving the room taking their position in the hall after they told Captain Shieldbreaker what Harry said. Harry looks around the room and says "I can understand not everybody wants to come outside as you are afraid or uncertain of Grawp or Fluffy so you don't have to, but if you excuse me I go outside."

All the Ladies Potter, Lady Black and Lady Bones also stood up to follow Harry. As they did everybody else decide to follow Harry. Before Harry could reach the front door he hears a hoot and Hedwig has flown to his shoulder and landed on his shoulder. Even though they have been together for a little over a week. Hedwig was not happy about Harry's actions. She decided if he goes outside she will accompany him if he wants it or not and mostly stayed in the same room he was in. Crookshanks has walked to Hermione before jumping in her arms and staying with her as he also missed Hermione a lot even though he was also happy with Ginny.

**7****th**** January 1998, Potter Grounds **

Harry walk outside and see Hagrid. He smiles happily. He walks outside Fang bark happily and runs towards him. Fang stops less than a foot away and Harry bends down to pet him.

Harry says "hey Fang."

After almost half a minute he stops and walks past Fang who immediately followed Harry while Harry walks to Hagrid.

When Harry reaches Hagrid Hedwig flies off his shoulder at the right time as Hagrid almost crushes Harry.

Harry tries to say "you crushing me Hagrid."

Hermione says "Hagrid can you let Harry go, you are crushing him."

Hagrid immediately let Harry go and says "sorry Harry."

When Harry has caught his breath he says "don't worry Hagrid. I am also very happy to see you are okay."

Hedwig had flown around Hagrid and hoots something.

Harry asks "are you sure Hedwig?"

Hedwig hoots again while nodding. Harry says "Narcissa get Andi. Hagrid has a large wound on his back."

Hagrid says "that isn't needed, Harry. I will heal."

Harry says "I don't care Hagrid Andi is a healer she can at least look at the wound."

Fluffy has what looked like playing with Grawp.

Hagrid knew that Harry wouldn't bulge. Hagrid shouts "Grawp look who it is. It is Harry and Hermy."

Grawp looks and immediately walk to them and says "Grawp happy see Harry and Hermy."

Harry says "I am happy to see you to Grawp. Are you okay?

Grawp smiles and says "Grawp okay. Grawp more happy now."

Grawp grabs Hermione but instead of lifting her, it looks more like a hug with his hand. Hermione smiles "I am happy to see you to Grawp. Let me introduce you to everybody else."

Grawp let go of Hermione and Hermione grabs one of his fingers and leads him to the large group. Harry had a large smile as it almost looked like Hermione dragged a giant along. It is funny to watch.

While Hermione does that Hagrid and Harry have walked to Fluffy. Fluffy is happily wagging his tail when everybody hears shrieks and see Buckbeak with his heard flying lowly to the group. Buckbeak land near Fluffy, Hagrid and Harry and shrieks happily. Hagrid bows and Buckbeak bow rather quick.

Hagrid pets Buckbeak and says "so here went you go Buckbeak. I was afraid yeh were hurt or taken by the Death Eaters. Harry when did he came 'ere?"

Harry thinks and says "Buckbeak and his heard were here early on the 4th if I remember correctly."

Hermione had left Grawp to meet everyone and left Grawp in Luna's capable hands says a couple of feet behind Harry "yes Harry it was the 4th of January so that was around 3 almost 4 days ago."

Hagrid looks around and says "I am happy to see the whole heard even the younger ones."

Hagrid walks to one, bends down and put his hand on the stomach. Hagrid feels a bit and then stand back up and gave a pet. He says "I am happy girl, that the baby feels alright. When you are pregnant you much be careful and don't fly to much."

Harry asks "is she pregnant Hagrid?"

Hagrid nods and says "yeah. Most of the heard is female and this one especially if Buckbeak's mate. The whole heard consisted of 3 males and 6 females. Buckbeak is the alpha. They have one older male that is the father of the younger male and 3 of the females including the pregnant hippogriff. I don't know if Buckbeak has tried to impregnate other females but Buckbeak can as alpha. Buckbeak is not aggressive against the older or younger male as long as they don't are too close to his partner especially as she is pregnant."

Harry nods as does Hermione. Harry kept an eye on Grawp who looks very calm.

Hermione asks "Hagrid when did they leave Hogwarts?"

Hagrid says "I think in Christmas night as I fed them that evening a bit early as I needed to be present for the Christmas 'feast'. When I came back I didn't go to look at the enclosure as I already fed them and just wanted to be warm in my 'new' cabin."

"When I went there on Christmas morning and they were gone. There were no signs of fighting, but they never left even if they could easily. I am happy that they are here although it obviously took some time to get here, Buckbeak's (primary) mate being pregnant probably meant they couldn't fly too fast or far every day and that is probably why I took some time otherwise I don't know why it took so long. Although I wonder where we are?"

Harry says "we are in the middle of Wales at the Ancestral manor of my family."

Fluffy was getting impatient and Hagrid heard Fluffy whine a bit. Hagrid says "I am sorry Fluffy, but you should know them they met you twice six years ago. This is Harry and Hermione."

Fluffy smell them with bark from Fang made Harry and Hermione very wet as all the mouths from Fluffy like them so they are wet with spit. Harry says "thank you Fluffy we like to see you too without trying to bite us."

Harry calls Luna over and asks "Hagrid can you with Luna introduce Fluffy to the others so he won't attack them? Luna can you tell all the goblins about this so they goblins won't attack Grawp or Fluffy and also Hagrid and Fang."

Luna says "sure Harry. Do I need to find a place for Hagrid, Fang, Fluffy and Grawp a place to stay."

Harry says "if you don't mind."

Luna says "I won't mind Harry. Go shower I think you need it."

Hermione says "Harry after your shower can you wait to go to bed. I don't want to wake you up."

Harry thought that Hermione is sleeping in his bed again and while he felt very happy he needs to talk to her about the other girls to not get problems. Harry doesn't know Katie and Luna will accompany him in his bed tonight and Susan and Astoria tomorrow night.

Hagrid walks with Luna and Fluffy immediately to Grawp as Grawp was alone with the others and acting a bit afraid. If a giant is afraid, the giant while fight instead of run away. Fortunately, they are quickly by Grawp and Grawp relax a bit. Harry and Hermione say that they are going to shower and will go to bed after that.

Hermione in her mind focus on Katie and says 'Harry will wait to go to bed. He doesn't know you and Luna will sleep in his bed. Don't wait too long but stay help Luna and then you can both go there at the same time. Harry may think I am with him but you can tell him you and Luna wanted as I already have slept in his bed the last two nights.'

'Harry may a bit hesitant not because he doesn't want to but it is as he is. He doesn't want to pressure you in something you may not want. Harry is a gentleman in that way, but I am sure he wouldn't mind and actually loves for you to sleep in his bed even if it is with Luna.'

Katie smiles at Hermione as she was still at the front door when she said everything in her mind to Katie. Katie hide it but she was afraid that even though that they have a soulbond that Harry doesn't want her in his bed or at least not yet while she had been biding her time until she could and was happy it was going to happen tonight as she almost couldn't wait anymore. Just wanted to be with Harry hoping it would calm her down as she was afraid for Leanne and she wanted to feel Harry's muscles as his muscles become more visible by the day.

**7****th**** January 1998, Heir's bedroom, Potter Manor**

It was almost an hour after Harry's has showered and he took his time for once as he was soaked by Fluffy's spit and drool. He was sitting on his bed with Hedwig on her perch near the bed dozing off. He had put the Lord Black's belt and the sheath with the sword of Gryffindor on his side of the bed so to speak with the Lord Black wand on the bedside table. He thought 'maybe I can ask Mr. Ollivander if he can make another wand for me when he is fully recovered. The Lord Black wand work very well or better said good but still doesn't feel completely right to use.'

He doesn't know if Andi could heal Hagrid and he wondered if Alice had already talk with Andi to continue being a healer is she still wants to. Harry also thinks he needs to ask Hermione or Daphne before they get to bed if he could have the house of Black box with the rings. He has bonded with Astoria she deserves the Lady Black ring as he did with Hermione, Luna, Katie and kind of Ginny when they had become Ladies Potter. He gave them the Ladies Potter ring.

Finally, after another half an hour his bedroom door opens. He smiles but is confused when he sees Katie and Luna standing at his door in robes. He expected Hermione and when he searches Hermione the only thing he hears from Hermione is 'it is okay Harry. They have the right too' before Hermione tries to block's Harry thoughts to her. Harry tries to talk to her but Hermione doesn't hear him or doesn't answer.

When they drop the robes Harry didn't even try anymore. Luna has her almost silver-like nightdress like two nights ago on while Katie had gone for more sporty nightwear. Katie wears a very tight top with short shorts that showed a great deal or her legs but also show how good in shape she was because of Quidditch. Katie had a tight belly with strong arms but not overly strong. You could see some muscles but not unattractively so. It also showed off her breasts without showing them, they weren't as big a Susan, Daphne, and Hermione's but certainly not too small either. If Harry's mind worked he would have thought that the school robes hide too much.

Katie was happy what she wore but she was unhappy as they were plain. She had 'special' clothes like a nightdress with Gryffindor colours among other things. Her favourite was a short shorts a bit longer than normal with Gryffindor colours and a tight top in red with a snitch that flew across her breasts. She bought that one with Harry in mind as he is a seeker. As he grabs that snitch he would automatically grab one of her breasts she also has a boxer in Gryffindor colours she likes to wear to bed. With the red top or one of the other colours, she had with also the snitch flying across her breasts. She had two nightdresses in Gryffindor colours one was long enough but that other was short almost as short as a babydoll or maybe better said a chemise, but all her clothes were burnt so needed to do with this plain sleepwear that she borrowed from Hermione resized to make it fit her or where conjured. It is not that she didn't like plainclothes tonight, she sometimes did but she wanted her first time in Harry's bed to wear something more exciting for her but also for Harry.

Harry tries to say something but he couldn't find the words. Katie says "we came to make you have a nice sleep, Harry. Hermione didn't want us to be jealous so we can sleep with you in your bed today."

Harry finally can say "Katie and Luna if you don't want to I don't mind to sleep if you don't feel comfortable with me in my bed. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Also, you don't have to be jealous I … love you just as much as Hermione even if you didn't sleep in my bed with me. So you don't have to do it if you don't want too."

Katie and Luna were a bit shocked, this was the first time he said he loves without needing to prove it. He said it when he gave them the Lady Potter ring but it felt a bit forced the same was when he bonded with Astoria. He really loves her but to say that he loves her felt a bit forced. This time it was fully Harry and it didn't feel forced, he really means it.

Katie launches herself forward and snogs him while lying on him as with the forward speed it pushed him back on his bed even though his feet were off the bed as he sat at the end of his bed. While Katie is snogging him Luna is slowly walking to Harry before climbing into the bed and sat next to Harry waiting until Katie needed oxygen and give Harry enough oxygen so she can snog him next.

It looks like an entirety before Katie comes up as she needs oxygen. Luna waits not more than half a minute when she snogs Harry. It went on for a half an hour when Katie finally says "I like this very much and I am sure Luna does too but I think it is time we go to sleep."

Harry can only nod. Katie smiles and says seductively "let me help you, Harry. Come, Luna."

Harry wonders what Katie means as he gets pushed back by Katie, Katie and Luna manage to get Harry pants of before Katie pulls off his shirt he was wearing. He is only in his boxer left. Luna sees also the scars on his legs but doesn't say anything about it.

Harry's says "give me back my shirt."

Katie is straddling Harry and says "Harry that isn't needed. I know about your scars and I don't mind. It shows the true power of you, Harry, that after everything you endured you are still your wonderful self and that is not mentioning the scar because of the Basilisk bite of the scars that happen because of the assassin. It shows that you do anything to help people and keep them safe."

"Just like you saved me and Luna but also when you challenged the assassin not mentioning everything that has happened in Hogwarts. It was incredibly stupid but also brave but please don't do that again. We are here because we want to not because we are jealous … okay, I was but that is not the reason why I am here. I am here because I want to so is Luna right?"

Luna nods and says "Katie is right Harry so we just need to lie down and have a good night sleep."

Katie got off Harry. Katie grabs one of Harry's hand and Luna the other. They pull him off the bed and lead him to one side before almost pushing him in the bed. He lies in the middle of the bed. Luna lies on his left side and Katie lies on his right side. Luna grabs his arm and pushes it against her while putting her head on his chest. Katie grabs his other arm and put it behind her and Harry automatically put it on the small of her back.

Katie put her head barely on his chest to not bump heads with Luna. Harry fall asleep with a large smile on his face just like he had with Hermione yesterday.

**8th January 1998, Heir's bedroom, Potter Manor**

It was in the middle of the night when Luna and Katie were woken up by a heavily shaken and sweaty Harry. He was trying shaken heavily and trying to thrash around but with Luna grabbing on of his arm and the other arm around Katie he couldn't. Luna suddenly felt the muscles in his arm tightening a knew Harry would try to throw her off. Harry succeeds but as the bed is very large Luna remains on the bed even though it was close. Kaite immediately let the arm of Harry come from behind her.

Katie and Luna sit up and talk in their mind what to do. Katie nodded and almost forces Harry's head on her lap while she is stroking his hair. Luna put her head near his ear and start to say soothing things will Katie try to soothe him by gently caressing him. Harry slowly stops shaken and sweating.

Luna says in the mind 'Katie lie down and let Harry get behind you. Then grabs his hand and put them around you. I will lie behind him and hug him from behind. I think Harry would prefer lying between two girls that are his wives when he lies like he normally lies on his side not of his back with our head or else on him. He doesn't always like lying on his back, but if he is with two girls he will do it so he holds both girls so none feel neglected. I know he will never neglect a girl so I don't mind lying behind him and hugging him while he has his arms around you.'

Katie almost too eager says in her mind 'okay Luna.' Katie immediately lies on her back towards Harry and grabs his arms to put it around her. She wants to put one of her breasts but decide against it. Luna takes her place behind Harry and put her arms around him but she doesn't manage to put them both around him so she let her hands rest on his muscular chest.

Luna thinks to herself 'I feel Katie's desire to feel his arms around her not only as his wife but also because she wanted it for years. It is her right as one of his wives. Hermione and I already have felt the wonderful feeling of Harry's arms around you. I couldn't let Katie not feel it like Ginny when she is here, they both have the right to feel wonderful in Harry's arms.'

With last thought, Luna feels in a deep sleep while Katie was already dozing away the moment she put Harry's arms around her.

**8****th**** January 1998. Heir's bedroom, Potter Manor**

Harry wakes up and sees that has his arms around Katie. 'It may be winter outside but inside the manor, it was pleasantly warm probably by warming charm but I do like this warm I have right now more' Harry thought.

He was spooning Katie as he looks around without waking Katie to see Luna he feels that she lies against his back with her arms around his chest as she sees a very happy smile of on her face. Harry sees that Luna breath to her nose a lot and it looked like the smell of Harry make her smile more. Harry had the same with Ginny the last schoolyear as he smelled her shampoo and he already noticed it in Gringotts with Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Astoria not mention here with Luna and Hermione again, that the smell (from their shampoo) make him feel relaxed and better. It seems Luna had the same with Harry's smell.

Harry didn't know that all the girls like Harry's smell as it had some protective, loving, calming and exciting in it. Not enough to get them wet but enough to feel very good although with really Harry it was enough to get them wet and very excited with feeling even the protectiveness, feeling loved and the love from Harry was much stronger if it was really Harry not his clothes as they need to feel his arms. They always calm down when they smell Harry's smell but only feel loved if Harry says it or you feel his arms around you if you smell his clothes.

Harry gently probe with his mind in Katie and Luna and feel that they are still asleep as it was early even though the sun was fully shining in his room. Hedwig was on her perch next to a window so the sun would not shine on her so she could sleep as long and much as she wants. Harry see the water was full and there were many owl treats ready for her. It seems that the elves also took care of Hedwig, not surprising as Kreacher healed her. Harry was happy with that although he would want to take care of her too as soon as everything dies down a bit and he can get time to breathe and slows down that probably wouldn't happen before Tom is gone.

Harry decided to let the girls sleep as they deserve it but also as his morning problem is just a big as yesterday if not more. Harry is uncomfortable in this position but still didn't want to wake the girls. One girl in front of him and one girl behind him that was holding him, no matter what he would probably wake them both up if he moves too much or try to get up. It only got worse as Luna behind him push her closer to him with means he moves a few inches forward what make Katie push back to snuggle closer to him which make her arse push against his morning problem that was getting bigger and bigger if that was possible. There were two ways it was a problem now. Harry has put up his Occlumency shields to not let the other girls know about this sticky situation he was in but also to not wake Luna and Katie up as he would be mortified.

He hoped Luna would wake up first as he could move back without Katie noticing something pressing her arse, but if that wasn't enough Katie seems to like this position as she is snuggling into Harry and if possible got even closer to him although that shouldn't be humanly possible.

Harry must admit that without sleeping in his pants and shirt only in his boxer felt better. He always slept in his shirt to cover up the scars but without a shirt, it felt better especially with two girls in his bed against his naked chest or in his Luna's case right now his naked back what also felt very nice as he felt her covered breasts pushed to his back and Katie strong back and nice tight arse towards his front. The pants were sometimes constricting him so he felt also better without pants although now he was doubting as his morning problem was more obvious than ever, with the pants he could try to cover up but now that wasn't possible although Hermione felt it in his sleeping pants yesterday too.

Harry slightly drops his Occlumency shields and feel that Hermione, Susan and Astoria are awake and if he must guess they were probably in the kitchen. They feel happy and content and Harry was happy about that.

**8****th**** January 1998, kitchen, Potter Manor**

Harry was right Hermione, Susan and Astoria were in the kitchen, but the truth was most people were in the kitchen enjoying their breakfast. Suddenly Daphne asks "where is Po- Harry?"

Hermione answers "I think he is still in his bedroom. Why do you ask about HARRY Daphne?"

Daphne knew why Hermione said Harry hard as she almost called him Potter again. Daphne says "I want to look at the basilisk carcass in the dungeon but I think Harry should at least be here too also most of the time he is one of the first down here … wait a second where are Luna and Katie?"

Astoria says "there are where I am tonight."

Susan adds "with me."

Astoria gave a small smile and says "yes Susan with you."

The girls didn't understand but the adults did as did Gabby who was trying to keep her Veela calm by saying she will too but need to wait a bit. Her Veela listens as the girls have clearly accepted her although her Veela was a bit unhappy as she needed to wait.

Hermione closed her eyes and says "Harry is awake but that is all he let me know."

Su asks "what? Is he using his shield again?"

Hermione nods and says "yes. It seems he is getting better in using them and for that I am happy. Although it looks like has secret what I don't like."

Isabel asks "does anyone of you know where Hagrid is with his half-brother and pets?"

Everybody shakes their head as only Luna and Katie knows. They would wait until Luna or Katie show themselves so they could ask.

**8****th**** January 1998, Heir's bedroom, Potter Manor**

It was late in the morning. Harry did know but he managed to fall asleep after he woke up earlier. It was nearing midday when he suddenly felt the call of the Elder wand. He jumps out of bed that woke up both Katie and Luna. The see Harry standing only in his boxer and saw that the muscles were nicely growing. Harry was facing them he has his wand hand in the air.

Suddenly he shouted "no you don't Tom. I, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell call to me as the last of the Peverell's the Elder Wand."

Katie and Luna felt Harry's magic radiating off him, giving a slight moan and it took more than two minutes when in Harry's hand a light appeared in the form of a wand and it took another 2 minutes before the light disappears and a wand was in his hand. Harry falls to his knees heavily breathing.

Katie and Luna were immediately beside him and it was less then a minute later the door opens and Hermione, Astoria, Susan, Gabby, Su, Daphne, Tracey and Andromeda on Hermione's and Susan's insistence. Daphne and the other girls immediately knew where Luna and Katie spend the night. Daphne, Su and in a lesser way Tracey were unhappy that they haven't yet. Daphne was very jealous as Astoria that she and Susan would spend the night with Harry this night. Daphne wants to tell Astoria she couldn't but she knew that Astoria bonded with Harry meaning she is married so she ha the right.

Daphne starts to think about how it will feel to sleep with Harry with his arms around her. Daphne knew she has this thought but this was time by what she sometimes thought. She tries to prevent others from seeing her blush and that was only about sleeping in Harry's bed. She secretly hoped she could soon but that means she needs to talk to his first wife or head wife and that couldn't be anyone else then Gr- Hermione. She thinks 'why do I think of Hermione as Granger again' ... then she knew. 'It is as she is already his wife, have already slept in his bed and I am ... jealous. Why would I be jealous I was never before?'

She looks at Harry and knew why she was jealous know even though she likes Harry for years. She is so close now it hurt her more she couldn't do what she wants. Well, what she really wants to need to wait as she thinks Hermione haven't done it yet and aren't his Ladies Potter first. She didn't want Astoria to have the hopefully wonderful experience before her and hopes it was nothing like shown in the Slytherin Common Room. Daphne blushes even harder when she thinks how gentle Harry would be. If some ask her is she evert relieved herself with Harry in mind she would lie if she claimed he wasn't always in her mind after all Harry was the only one she could really love. She can like a few guys but never love one of them like she loves Harry. Daphne got shaken out of her mind when she sees the scars as she sees Hermione look at them.

Hermione sees Harry on his knees and notice more scars on his legs but was more worried about Harry himself as the scars didn't look new. All the girls focus on Harry ask exactly the same thing "are you okay Harry?" Harry showed his wand arm and at the end in his hand was a wand.

Harry gave his signature smile and says "I got the Elder Wand. I felt Tom closing in it seems he had found who he was searching for last night and was very close to grabbing the Elder Wand. Dumbledore had the Elder Wand."

Hermione's face shows understanding while the other girls especially Gabby and Andromeda looks confused. Harry saw that and says "Dumbledore was buried with his wand, this wand. Tom was at Hogwarts ready to open the sarcophagus containing Dumbledore's body. Is was able to get the wand before he could grab it. I feel he is very angry and is already gone from Hogwarts."

Harry sees the black belt and grab a knife before cutting his palm and let seven blood drops on the wand before putting the knife back in his sheath. The wand glows before the glow dies down and Harry says "it seems the wand has accepted my claim, but I feel he already did as I won from Malfoy many times and disarmed him more than once that this wand had only changed his alliance to Malfoy as nobody more worthy had disarmed Dumbledore well with my blood he finds me more worthy at least I think he does."

Andi forcible grabs Harry's hand to close the cut when Katie asks "Harry why did you use such an amount of power? Also, why took it 5 minutes before you could get the wand. The Sword Of Gryffindor you got in a few seconds maybe ten at most."

Harry says "I needed to push through the spells on Dumbledore's sarcophagus, the spells Hogwarts had to protect Hogwarts even though Tom had apparated in, but fortunately they let me enter almost immediately as they recognized me being Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin and the distance was also quite far. Also when Tom came close I need to fight his magic that was dispelling the spells and charms I already managed to push through. When Tom opened the sarcophagus it was the only thing I needed to get the wand here."

Hermione says "okay Harry stay till so Andi can examine you."

Harry want to stand up to say he was fine, but a glare from all the girls stop him. He still wants to stand up but all the girls help Katie and Luna to keep Harry on his knees so he can't run away. Katie was holding his arm while Luna was leaning on Harry with her head in his shoulder almost like she slept. The other girls put their hands on his shoulder or back to keep him in place. It took a few minutes when Andromeda put her wand away and all the girls step away from Harry.

Andi says "Harry is okay and there are no problems. I do suggest taking it easy with your magic as you used quite a large amount of magic. I think if you take it easy today you would be fine so that means don't use much magic and don't overextend yourself. "

Harry smiles and says "okay Andi. Thank you for examining me if I would hurt myself by using to much magic or overextending myself the girls would kill me."

Harry see all the girls glare beside Luna and Gabby. Luna was still leaning on Harry and Gabby had another look in her eyes. He gives the other girls his signature smile and most girls look away as that smile make them blush. Only Daphne with her ice-queen mask she managed to get up again just in time and Su with an indifferent face that is a little bit redding then normal keeps glaring. He says "I am sorry. I don't mean it like that."

Daphne face softened for a bit while Su gave a small smile.

Harry says "I a starving. I think I, Katie and Luna missed breakfast. We need to have a large lunch. Hermione, is it a problem if I take the nourishment potions before lunch?"

Hermione smiles and says "that should be no problem as long as you have a large enough lunch that is to cover the breakfast and lunch."

**Please read and review, but I also appreciate PM's (that I will answer as soon as possible). In the next chapter, the girls will have a shopping trip to make sure everybody has new clothes or like to buy some clothes to entice Harry and some ask the girls for what Neville might like. The purebloods will be in for a big shock as they go to a muggle mall. **

**Also, we see Tom's side as he almost got the elder wand and returning back to Malfoy Manor including meeting Grindelwald, how the night with Astoria and Susan go and if the word count allows it we see Death Surprise and Ollivander that gather supplies for new wands to make them for a few people with the help of Narcissa getting the supplies. **

**There is too much for the next chapter. You will see how far we can get to.**


End file.
